Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: Bakura's the only one who knows how the MillenniumItems were created.With new enemies imminent,and no longer having the items to protect themselves,is there another person who holds the secret to resurrect the items?And,unlike Bakura,is willing to do so?
1. Chapter 1

Woot woot! It's FINALLY here! (oh come on it wasn't **that** long of a wait) Not for the average writer on this site anyways...-.-; I'm so weak! Anyhoo,this is the sequel to Screams of Shadows. If you don't read that first you will be utterly confused. (hehe) I laugh at your befuddlment!...ahem...anyhoo, onwards!

**DayDreamer23182: **(laughs) I'm glad you enjoyed SOS so much and that it's added to alerts. Excellent. I hope this story does it justice. Woot!

**Joey-lover: **Of course the sequel's gonna be awesome! (...I hope...-.-;) Heh. Anyhoo, I think you enjoy this story immensely. Jou has a bigger part in it. Woot!

**Tabby: **(laughs) I'm glad you were so (for lack of better word) obsessed with SOS. Like Jou and Bakura as well as Marik and Kura? Well of course! And there will be more of those to come! Yippee! I'm glad you liked Honda and Anzu's portrayal. I hates Anzu atually. No, _loath_ her. But picking on her would only take away from the story so I'm doing my best to give her character justice. > ...It's frickin' HARD...anyway, your review was beyond flattering. I love you, honey! (huggles)

**Sirithiliel: **You've waited long enough, honey!

**azab: **I'm updating! I'm finally frikin' **updating**! Woot!

**ScarletMoon: **You pushed the button, didn't you? I suddenly had this urge to give you guys the first chappie. Meh. Stupid buttons...

**Satra: **Of course you'll like the sequel!...esp. the first few chappies! (giggles) It's soooo much fun!

**dragonlady222: **Yes our dear yamis meet up. Let the chaos begin!

**DreamingChild: **(laughs) "Since when is Bakura so psychologically sound?" hehehe. Good question. It isn't explained too much in this chappie. More in the second one.

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Of course I dedicated the update to you. That's what me does when I really appreciate someone. (aka: reviewers/newreviewers) Ahem...anyway...

**Wish-full Thinker: **Ya. I know the title's a bit cliche-ey...but...well...It'll work...eventually. You have no idea how tiring it is to write out the actual title over and over again. Meh.

**Silver Mirror: **(smirk) Yes you are a forgetful person...like me! -.-;...so what else is new? Meh

**blackalbino: **(sighs) Sorry it took so long. Veruca...Salt? (has no idea who that is) Oh...erm...please don't!...(still confused)

**NOTE: **I've got some **very** **important** announcements at the end of the chappie. K? Woot!

_**Tyrant Breathes**_

_I sit in my ivory tower_

_Looking over all my land._

_I own every drop of water_

_Every speck of sand._

_No one can challenge my opinion,_

_I have full authority._

_Their lives would be meaningless_

_If they did not follow me. _

_They look to me for guidance_

_They lean on me for strength. _

_To defend my pride and very life_

_They would go to any length._

_There are those who oppose me_

_With a flick of the finger they disappear._

_The rest then do not question_

_Be loyal and have no fear._

_As long as you obey me_

_And never moan or complain_

_I'll allow you to exist_

_Under my strong and mighty reign. _

**Chapter one: A King of Yesterday**

Yugi's head shot up at the scraping sound in the dark. He waited tensely for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room before looking about. There was nothing. There were only the shadows playing across the wall from outside, the glow of the streetlights seeping in between the shades. He sighed, slumping back down when the sound ceased, no creak of the stairs or whine of the door. All was silent.

"Perhaps tomorrow, Yami," he whispered glumly, turning over and drifting back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A young man slowly strolled down the darkened streets, rain still drizzling. The ground was covered in mud, staining the shoes of the lone figure. Cars zoomed by every so often, sending a spray of muddy water onto him. He scowled, shaking his head to get the dirty liquid out of his eyes. 

He sighed, wandering towards a small shop that was still open. It was very late in the evening. The teen opened the door, a little bell above it announcing his presence. Rough looking men were scattered throughout the small shop, lounging on wooden chairs and drinking coffee. A group of eight who had pulled up to a table and was huddled around it playing poker paused and looked up at the new arrival.

"Hey there, kid. You play?" one man grinned.

The young man didn't answer, striding forward, violet eyes intense. He stared at each person in turn before nodding.

"Pull up a chair for him!" the man smirked, scooting over to make room.

The boy sat down amongst them, laying out a wad of money on the table on the already building pile there.

One man whistled. "That's quite a bit of cash for a fella your age!"

"Hey, Kenji, bring our new pal here a drink!" another man called.

"So what's your name, kid?" a large guy with a shaggy, light brown beard grinned, leaning in.

The young man looked up with his intense violet eyes. "Doesn't matter."

The older men laughed, slapping one another on the backs.

"I like your style, kid!" the man laughed. "Name's Mack." When the younger man didn't answer Mack looked up. "Hey Kenji!"

"Oh hush, I'm coming," a black-haired teen growled, thumping a drink down on the table and wandering back to the counter.

"Now kid, what games do you know?" Mack continued.

The young man shrugged. "Just start already."

The game began. The first one won by the newcomer; then the second; then the third….all the while the black-haired teen watched as he cleaned off nearby tables, eyeing the other intensely. The men were astounded at the whole ordeal.

"This ain't possible!" Mack yelled as they lost yet another game. "How the hell are you doing that?"

The boy shrugged, collecting his winnings. "It comes naturally to me."

"You must've cheated!" another man hissed, standing up and towering above the young man who wasn't paying him heed.

"Hey jackass, if you want to start something I'll be happy to finish it!" Kenji yelled from behind the counter, in the process of drying off a rather large steak knife.

The men backed down, growling. It was obvious the black-haired teen had made good of his threats before.

"Fine fine. Just don't stick around town, kid," Mack sneered, turning back to the stranger who was already wandering over to the counter.

The men stood and exited the store, stalking out into the night. The rest of the customers had cleared out by this point, leaving Kenji and the other.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Yami said softly sitting at the counter, eyes down.

"Don't you think that was a bit unfair? Not even telling them about your title or anything, oh _King_ _of_ _Games_…" Yami's head shot up, staring into the face of the young man, eyes widening in disbelief.

The teen's skin was dark golden, eyes a deep, icy grayish—the color of the Nile right before a storm. He was smirking, the double-crossed scar on his right cheek creasing slightly.

"**Bakura**!" Yami exclaimed, tumbling backwards off the stool he was perched on.

A hand lunged across the counter and caught the falling monarch by the collar, steadying him on the stool.

"Easy now, I'm surprised it took that long for you to recognize me," the thief muttered, turning and throwing the knife under the counter.

"You…how…what are you doing here?" Yami asked, still dazed. "Have you been following me?"

Bakura looked up, a scowl on his face. "Oh don't flatter yourself. I've been _here_ for the past six months. I have better things to do than follow you around."

Yami blinked. "You…you left Domino?"

Bakura barked a laugh. "Yeah, before you did, I'll bet. Nice to know they're missing me."

Yami shook his head. "I didn't…I…"

"And this is how you've been living, playing poker at remote little coffee shops late at night?" the former tomb robber smirked, leaning on the counter and staring intently at the other yami.

The monarch shrugged. "It works…"

"Couldn't you have at least used some of that money to buy an umbrella?" Bakura chuckled, disappearing into the back.

"Don't be condescending! You have no idea what's been going through my head since…!" he stopped, unable to continue.

Bakura's head peeked out from the back. "No, I suppose I don't. Want to talk about it?" He vanished again.

Yami scowled. "Why would I want to talk to you about it? If I recall correctly, _you're_ the one who didn't want to discuss ancient Egypt."

"No, I said I didn't want to talk about a particular incident," Bakura's voice answered from the back.

Yami sighed. "Good bye, tomb robber." He got up and strode for the door only to have something metal come down hard on the back of his head causing him to fall to the floor, head spinning. Bakura stood over him, a frying pan in hand, glaring down murderously at him.

"You really need to stop calling me that."

Yami sneered. "And what if I don't? Are you going to beat me to death with that little pot?"

"Fine, go if you must," Bakura answered, turning and walking briskly back to the kitchen. "Good bye…_Atemu_."

Yami's eyes widened. He jumped to his feet in anger and stomped to the back room where the thief was standing, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt.

"Don't **_ever_** call me that again," Yami hissed, eyes blazing in fury.

Bakura looked at him passively. "Why? It's your name."

Yami opened his mouth but stopped when the former tomb robber ripped himself from his grasp and went to check something in an oven.

"What's that?" The smell was practically intoxicating to the game king who was leering nearer.

"My dinner," Bakura mumbled, shutting the stove door again. He turned and eyed the other. "You look like shit."

Yami blinked in surprise before frowning. "I'm not the one who dyed his hair."

Bakura grinned. "It looks more natural, especially now that my skin's dark again…" his voice trailed off, eyes holding a faraway look.

Yami cleared his throat. "Bakura…is the reason you refused to tell me about Egypt because of the way I was back then?"

The other yami looked up in puzzlement. "What?"

Yami chuckled darkly. "I know what kind of person I was…I was a ruthless leader, allowing my title to get to my head…I wasn't the king I was hoping I was when I couldn't remember…I was a tyrant."

Bakura shrugged. "It wasn't a unique thing for a pharaoh."

Yami looked down at his feet. "Then I guess I did my job just right. A vicious, insensitive…" He turned away.

Bakura looked at him with his slanted eyes. "If you left Domino around the time that I did…why haven't you gone back?"

Yami's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I can't face them…not when I know what I was…things can't be the same because I know what I've done…"

Bakura scoffed. "So that's it then?" Yami looked up with soulless eyes. "You're basing what you can and can't feel on what you acted like in the past?" He chuckled darkly. "Well if _that's_ how we should deal with this then I might as well go out and hang myself right now, eh?"

Yami glared. "You had reasons…I'm sure you did…"

"And that justifies it?" the thief asked darkly, staring up with fire in his eyes. "Yami, you're not the person you were. I could tell it the moment I recognized you in these times. You protected people…you were honest and persistent. If you're going to put all you've **become** to waste and focus on what you **were** perhaps _you_ should be the one going off and hanging himself."

Yami blinked in astonishment. "Did you just compliment me?"

Bakura smirked. "Don't let it go to your head."

Yami chuckled. It'd been the first time he'd smiled in months. His face quickly hardened again.

"But I can't just forget about it."

Bakura smiled grimly. "Hell no. Didn't I tell you to not go searching for your past? Hmm?" Yami was forced to grin at this.

"Yes. Yes you did, tomb rob…Bakura," he nodded, exhausted.

Bakura smirked. "That's better." He turned and opened the oven again, pulling out a tray with two racks of ribs. Yami could feel his stomach rumble just looking at the food.

"You've certainly acquired quite an appetite," the monarch stated.

Bakura looked blankly over at the other then back down at the food. "What? You thought I was going to eat these both? Or aren't you going to stick around and eat something before you pass out?" He left the room before Yami could answer, leaving the other standing in stunned silence.

'You've certainly changed yourself, Bakura,' Yami smiled, racing out to the front to enjoy his first meal with someone else in months.

"How…these obviously have been cooking for a while…I mean…" Yami stuttered as he sat at the opposite side of the counter of the thief.

Bakura smirked. "What? You're wondering if I knew you were coming? I'm psycho not psychic, Yami. There's a difference. Actually the manager was supposed to work but had to leave early. Lucky you, cause he probably wouldn't have shared."

Yami smiled. "You're working for someone else? That's got to be a first for you…with your ego and all."

Bakura rolled his intense eyes. "I wouldn't be talking about other peoples' egos if I were you."

Yami shook his head, picking up a rib and greedily devouring the tender meat attached to it. Licking the barbecue sauce from his fingers he dove in for another piece. He was halfway through the rack before he realized Bakura was staring at him.

"Umm…" Yami wiped his mouth and hands on a cheap paper napkin. He already had a rather large pile of dirty ones next to his plate.

Bakura shook his head and turned away, looking out the windows. Yami took this opportunity to study the other. He was so much more…_alive_ since the last time he'd seen the thief. Bakura was actually smiling and joking. He didn't look nearly as starved as he had when they'd first gotten their original bodies back. There was definitely something else too, but they didn't know each other well enough for Yami to be able to pick out what exactly that thing was. He sighed, earning a questioning look from the former tomb robber.

"It's nothing…I mean…What are we now?" Yami asked suddenly, not even consciously realizing he'd been wondering such a thing.

Bakura looked at him in perplexity. "Mortals?"

Yami laughed, shaking his head. "No no, I mean our relationship."

Bakura scowled. "I don't lean that way, if that's what you're implying."

The monarch glared. "That's not what I was saying and you know it."

Bakura grinned. "I just had to rub it in."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Seriously though. Are we still enemies?"

Bakura shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Not sure yet. Does it matter that much?"

The pharaoh sighed heavily, leaning his arms on the counter. "I'm just getting used to knowing both the past and present. My mind was overwhelmed when I received my memories…Everything's all jumbled and confused…"

The thief gave the other a sideways grin, exhaling a whiff of smoke. "Give it time."

Yami's nose crinkled up slightly. "You're still doing that crap?" he scowled motioning toward the cigarette.

Bakura chuckled humorlessly. "You sound like Marik."

The other yami could detect the hink of depression in the thief's voice when he spoke the young Egyptian's name. He sighed, staring down at his plate that held a pile of bones, cleaned of all meat and barbecue sauce. He himself felt the same tension whenever he thought of Yugi…

Yami looked up when Bakura stood. Noting the other's questioning look, Bakura stated: "Closing time."

* * *

After Bakura closed up the place he walked out with a black umbrella to where Yami was standing on the curb outside the shop, staring off into the distance. 

"I think…it's time for me to go back now," Yami murmured, not turning to the other.

Bakura smirked. "Not right now, you're not. It's about to storm again." He pulled his worn leather jacket tighter about himself glancing at the sky.

Yami looked over in surprise. "Where have you been staying all this time?"

Bakura chuckled. "In a dumpster…come on." He started walking off down the street.

"A…dumpster?"

"It was a joke you humorless freak!"

* * *

"Here we are," Bakura grinned, opening the door to the apartment. 

Yami wandered in, eyes widening in shock as Bakura flipped the lights on.

"This…what…." he murmured, looking about in amazement.

The place was well furnished; a leather couch sat in one corner next to a television. He could make out a kitchen off to the side and a hallway most likely leading to the bedroom and bathroom. The place, not to any surprise, reeked of cigarettes. Yami strode over to the couch and sat down, still looking about.

"How did you…?"

"Pay for this? Come on," the thief smirked. "You should know me better than that by now."

Yami chuckled, shaking his head. "I should have known."

Bakura slumped down onto the couch as well. "Shit I'm beat."

Yami looked over at the other. The thief seemed so much more carefree than before…Whatever destroying the Millennium items had accomplished it had certainly taken some weight from the former tomb robber's shoulders.

"Bakura…are you coming back to Domino with me?" Yami asked.

The thief looked up in surprise. "What?"

Yami sighed. "I know you seem pretty settled here, but…I'm sure you're being missed and…now that I know what happened in the past I'd like to make up for it…That's going to be difficult to do if you're never around."

Bakura sat quietly for a moment thinking the offer through. He hadn't contacted Marik at all since his…departure. The thief sighed heavily, staring at his hands.

'I can't avoid it forever.'

"Fine," Bakura murmured, standing and heading for his room. "You can sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow I've got to return a lost pharaoh hound."

Yami chuckled as the other disappeared. The former tomb robber's attitude had changed so much. He only hoped it would still be like this once they got back to Domino. Yawning, he lay back on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

'I'm coming, Yugi.'

* * *

Woot for me! (hugs self) readers: o.O...haha! Haven't you guys missed this? Me too! (glomps readers just for the heck of it) 

I know I know, you're all probably like:"Kura's acting happy and semi-sane! What's happened to our Kura?" (smirk) All in good time, honeys. (says in annoying sing-song voice) _You'll see_!

Anyhoo...**Important announcement**: I'm currently on chapter 5. This will most likely NOT be updated as often as usually (for **_me_** anyways) So yeah...I just couldn't keep you guys with nothing for so long. Not fair to you all. (hugs again) Yeeee this is so exciting! (tosses handfulls of confetti and orange tic tacs into the air) Eat up!...the tic tacs, sillies!

Review! (I'll update as soon as the writer's block is chipped to pieces!) Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2: Riddles and Remembrance

So I'm extremely down right now and decided to update the story. I found Von Fowst dead this morning. I'm not going to say how he died so don't bother asking. It wasutterly unexpected.Anyway, I'm completely crushed and stayed home from school. Life's a bitch, that's all I have to say. (Sorry if my responses aren't too thrilling.)

**bamf2me: **Haven't seen you in a while, honey. (huggles) How have you been? Like moppy Yami and semi-sane Kura? Well...enjoy it while it lasts, that's all I'll say on that. (smiles) There aren't any pairings in here. Friendships not romance. (Some people will no doubt consider Kura and Marik romance but that's not my intention)

**Wish-full Thinker: **Glad I'm doing well so far. I know homework's a bitch. I've got AP bio. Yuck. (which I SHOULD be studying for right now...)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Adorable pics, honey! (huggles)

**Tenshibabe: **Hi dear! How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? (snuggles) Missed you! But we're back on now! woot!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Yes, let's beat Yami. I'm in one hell of a mood. (Stomps toward pharaoh with baseball bat) Sorry Yami.

**BluegrassElf: **It's true. I aboslutely adore that couple. Another one I've grown fond of is Yugi/Kura. Weird, eh? There was this one story...can't think of the title but it was damn awesome. Actually made me grow to like that pairing.

**Sirithiliel: **(sigh) Honey, what did I tell you about the confetti?...oh well. (tosses more into air just for the heck of it)

**DreamingChild: **(smirk) He leans that way, hmm? Some of you will probably think that with he and Marik's relationship but I will continue to tell you it's not!

**DayDreamer23182: **Yes yes, they're returning to Domino...eventually...some day...in a few chapters...-.o

**Spryte: **Yup. Civility is key...ah but so temporary! heheh.

**Joey-lover: **Happy kura won't be around for much longer. "grr I have an attitude" Bakura is destined to return.

**Satra: **You're right, honey. There wouldn't be a story without those two. (huggles yamis) Yami: You were just hitting me with a baseball bat in one of the other responses and now you're HUGGING me? Ferris: Deal, loser, I've got issues right now.

**AnimeLoverAngel: **I loooove Kura with black hair too! (AnimeLover and Ferris: Drool) Kura: Umm...-.o;

**Silver Mirror: **(frown) What do you mean? You're still going to write another story...AREN'T YOU! (pounces on and shakes violently) AREN'T YOU! AREN'T YOU!

**Tabby: **(smiles) I can't kill them off, eh? Sure honey. Whatever you say. (crosses fingers behind back) And it's true, me hates Anzu. She's the most annoying little...(runs of on tangent)

**blackalbino: **I love the happy kura too. Of course...erm...nevermind. (smiles innocently) Ah yes, Charlie and the Chocolate factory. I hated that movie...the old and new one. (Dodges fruit) Hey! Easy now! I'm entitled to my own opinon! Ack! (watermellon lands on head)

**dragonlady222: **Wellll...they're kind of friends. The word friend might be stretching it a bit...hehe. But that's okay. Tis amusing when they're together, all the same.

**_Note_: **I got the riddles in this chapter from a book titled "Dragonology". I'm not clever enough to come up with this stuff.

_**Purgatory**_

_Silence deafens my ears_

_Darkness blinds my eyes._

_I cannot sense a thing_

_Am I alive or have I died?_

_Floating all about_

_In some timeless, deep abyss_

_Will I have anymore chances?_

_Is there something I have missed?_

_I do not understand_

_But I cannot make a sound._

_I guess I'll just relax and wait_

_While nothing floats around._

**Chapter 2: Riddles and Remembrance**

Yami woke with a start to the sound of a coffee grinder. Moaning, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up slowly. He'd slept like a log all night. He'd been quite comfortable on the couch…it was _leather_ after all…

He stood up and stretched before wandering toward the kitchen where the sound of dishes clattering was now audible. He entered the room to find Bakura pouring a large mug of coffee for himself, black hair disheveled.

"What time is it?" Yami asked groggily, noting from the window that it was still dark outside.

"Four."

Yami's eyes widened before he slumped down into a chair.

"What are you doing up at four in the morning?" Yami groaned burying his face in his hands.

Bakura smirked, placing another cup of coffee down in front of the sleepy monarch.

"I've got to be to work in an hour."

Yami looked up. "You're not coming back to Domino with me?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, pushing the cup closer to him.

"Earl will hunt me down and skin me alive if I just take off. We can leave in the evening."

Yami nodded, taking a large sip of the coffee. He looked up to see the thief lighting a cigarette, blowing out a whiff of smoke. Sighing in aggravation, the monarch glanced over at the stove where something was sizzling. Bacon and eggs, it seemed.

They both remained silent for a while, Bakura moving over to the stove to scramble the eggs about so they wouldn't burn. Yami, meanwhile, allowed himself to look around the kitchen in curiosity. It looked like a regular kitchen, no blood spattered on the walls or knives and other weapons lining the counters. He jumped as a plate was set down in front of him, overflowing with food. He blinked at it a moment, causing the thief to burst out laughing.

"Ye gods, you're out of it!" He plopped down in the chair across the table, starting to eat right away.

Yami looked over at him, unable to think of anything to say. He glanced down at his plate, questions eating away at his mind. Bakura seemed to notice this, giving the other yami a quizzical look.

"Bakura…"

"Hmm?" the thief mumbled as he took another gulp of coffee.

Yami looked down at his hands. "What happened to you?"

Bakura stopped, thoroughly mystified now. "What?"

Yami sighed, sitting back. "It's just, you had people who cared about you back in Domino…and they couldn't make you happy. You left them, and well…you seem…"

"Content?" the thief smiled humorlessly.

"At ease," Yami agreed, nodding. "Why did you have to leave Marik and Ryou to accomplish that?"

Bakura leaned forward. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Yami shook his head, fiddling with his fork. "Never mind. Just forget I mentioned it."

"No, I want to know what this is about."

Yami sighed heavily. "It's just…_I_ left as well…but I didn't…"

"Find what you were looking for?" Yami looked up in surprise, nodding. Bakura shook his head, chuckling quietly. "Yami, you couldn't find something that was in front of you the entire time. Marik…he couldn't help me in the way I needed…It didn't really have anything to do with him, per say…"

Yami blinked in confusion. "What brought about your…change in perspectives?" He chose his words carefully, not sure how far he could question this new Bakura. Even though the thief had changed a huge amount, there was still a line no one could cross. He just wasn't certain where it lay yet. Bakura grinned, rising and going over to the counter where an ash tray was sitting, throwing the remains of his cigarette into it.

"Earl."

Yami looked up in confusion. "Who?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "My boss. He made me wake up…forced me to continue living…" The thief shrugged. "It was what I needed, I guess."

Yami starred down at his plate. "You…wanted to die?"

Bakura glared at the floor, hissing quietly, "Does it matter?"

Yami looked up, expression hurt. "…Yes."

The other glanced up in surprise. Yami stared at him angrily.

"Stop acting like no one gives a damn about what happens to you. Ra, you're so oblivious to everything!" the monarch growled.

Bakura scowled. "Perhaps this is the way I prefer things to be."

"So you only care about yourself? You don't care what your absence might be doing to Marik and Ryou?"

Bakura smirked grimly. "You've got no right to lecture me about abandoning people who care about me."

Yami went silent, eyes downcast. It was true. He'd walked out on his friends…on _Yugi_. After their unwavering support, their constant boosts of encouragement…this is how he repaid them for all they'd done for him? Not having so much as contacted them in almost six months…

Bakura stood up, taking out another cigarette and lighting it. He walked over and stared out the window into the darkness. This wasn't working. He sighed heavily, inhaling another breath of smoke from the cigarette. Yami was already a mess as it was. Bakura had completed the task he'd set out to accomplish all those millennia ago. It was time to start over. He didn't consider the former pharaoh a **_friend_** by any means, but knew what the other was going through. He looked over at the clock, exhaling.

"Time to go."

* * *

"Come on now, Earl! The Riddle of the Sphinx? That's so old and overdone!" Bakura smirked, scrubbing dried coffee from a table top as the day waned to a close.

"All right, all right…." Earl thought for a moment. "Here's one:

**Only one color, but not one size, **

**Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies,**

**Present in sun, but not in rain,**

**Doing no harm, feeling no pain." **

Bakura leaned back, resting his elbow on the chair behind him. His eyes were focused as he wracked through the riddle's lines. Grinning suddenly he wadded up the cloth and threw it behind the counter.

"A shadow."

Earl laughed. "Got me again. Your turn."

Yami came out from the back, having just swept the floor. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. He grinned, glancing over at the other yami who was leaning against the counter, concentrating.

"I've got one," Earl spoke suddenly, snapping his fingers.

Bakura scowled. "Fine fine, go ahead."

Earl grinned, ignoring the former tomb robber's attitude. "All right:

**Old Mother Twitchet had one eye, **

**And a long tail that she let fly,**

**And every time she went through a gap,**

**She left a bit of her tail in the trap."**

Yami mulled over this in his mind, trying to focus on what it could be. He loved riddles, one of his many amusements as a child. He wasn't surprised in the least that Bakura was quick at them as well. It just seemed like something the thief would be good at.

"A thread and needle," Yami answered smoothly.

Earl grinned, slapping the counter. "Beat ya, Kenji!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Sure sure whatever."

The three of them laughed, the shop now empty save for them. Earl pulled up a stool, perching on it next to the counter.

"You're pretty good at this, Tadashi. Sure you can't stick around a while?" Earl smirked, offering a cigarette to the pharaoh who politely declined.

"I'm afraid not. Ba—Kenji and I have to be getting back home," Yami said apologetically.

"Your loss." Earl handed a lit cigarette to the black haired yami. "All right, Kenji, your turn."

Bakura thought a moment, staring at the counter. Smirking suddenly, he leaned back.

"**In marble walls as white as milk, **

**Lined with skin as soft as silk, **

**Within a fountain crystal clear,**

**A golden apple does appear.**

**No keys are there to this stronghold—**

**Yet thieves break in and steal the gold."**

He grinned smugly over at Yami who rolled his violet eyes. It figured the former tomb robber would try to include thievery in his riddles. Earl's brow was drawn, brown eyes narrowed as he pondered over it.

'Marble walls…that shouldn't be taken literally…' Yami thought to himself. 'White…lined with thin, soft skin…a fountain with a golden apple…no keys…thieves break in…_break_ in…'

He suddenly burst out laughing. It made sense. Bakura and Earl looked over at him quizzically.

"An egg," Yami announced triumphantly.

Earl whistled. "Nice. Good one, Kenji. All right, Mister Tadashi, your turn."

Yami furrowed his forehead. He glanced over at Bakura who smirked in response, blowing out a cloud of smoke. A riddle? All right, he had to make it a good one. One that the thief wouldn't get. What kind of riddle would be perplexing to him?..._Ah yes…_

"All right. See if you can get this one:

**What force and strength cannot get through**

**I with a gentle touch can do,**

**And many in the street would stand**

**Were I not a friend at hand."**

Bakura quirked an eyebrow, face puzzled. Earl closed his eyes, mumbling the riddle over to himself again. Yami sat back, enjoying his challenge. He waited for a minute or two, still no answer. Suddenly, Earl snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! A key!"

Yami nodded. Bakura scowled.

"That's a stupid riddle. Only an idiot can't break into a house."

Earl and Yami laughed, earning a glare from the former tomb robber. Earl shook his head, lighting up another cigarette.

"Kid, you've got issues, you know that," he chuckled, handing it over to the miffed yami who mutely accepted it. The shopkeeper turned back to Yami. "I lost the key to the cash register his first day. He had it opened within two seconds of being informed. Still haven't found the darn thing," he laughed.

Yami frowned. "So…how will you get into it after he leaves?"

Earl waved a hand dismissively. "You didn't think I would let him get away with that without teaching me how to do it too? I know an opportunity when I see one." The shop keeper grinned over at the tomb robber who smirked in response.

Yami felt something melt in him. These two really cared about one another. It was a rough relationship, yet it was close nonetheless. He could now see why the former tomb robber had latched on to Earl. The man seemed to know what to say, when to say it, and when to be the brutal truth in a person's life. And was he _brutal_…

"Kenji, get your feet of the counter before I knock you on your ass."

"Shut the fuck up," Bakura growled, but removed his feet from the counter.

"Say that again and I'll pound you, kid."

"I'd like to see you try," the thief shot back.

Yami smiled, shaking his head. He'd never seen the other yami so carefree and…_happy_. Who knew a gruff owner of a small coffee shop in some remote little town could bring that out? Bakura had been in bad shape after the whole ordeal with his memories getting taken and the destruction of the Millennium items. Was this the person Ryou defended and Marik was so affectionate of? Yami's eyes suddenly darkened. Was _this_ the person he'd had tortured for months back in Egypt?...the person Bakura never got to be because a cold world ripped his heart from him and blackened his soul? Yami sat back quietly, his own heart heavy, watching the former tomb robber laugh at some joke Earl had made. He stared down at the floor miserably. Would things have been different for the thief if he hadn't…

"What's wrong, kid?" Earl asked suddenly.

Yami turned, realizing the other two were staring at him. Bakura's eyes were intense; no doubt sensing something deeper was behind the former pharaoh's sudden change in attitude.

"I…nothing," Yami mumbled, running a finger over a crack that spread across the countertop.

Earl glowered. "Don't even try that one, kid. Kenji here tried that when he first came here."

Bakura didn't take his eyes off the other yami. "Earl, could you leave us alone for a minute?" he asked, voice imploring.

Earl looked over in surprise, sensing the seriousness in his worker's voice abruptly. He seemed to know this was something personal that Yami and Bakura needed time alone to talk about. He got up, walking back toward the kitchen.

"I'll just put something in the oven for dinner and leave you to grill him, Kenji," he smiled, disappearing into the back.

Bakura stared quietly at the monarch who sat next to him at the counter. Yami refused to look at the other.

"All right, what was that about?" Bakura asked. He didn't need to worry about Earl spying. The man wouldn't invade their privacy.

Yami stared down, not meeting his eyes. "Nothing."

Bakura leaned forward. "Talk now. Don't make me break your arm."

Yami looked up in surprise to see the thief smirking. He sighed heavily, looking down again.

"I just got thinking on the past again…" he mumbled.

Bakura quirked a slender eyebrow. "What brought _that_ on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yami hissed, standing up abruptly.

He wasn't prepared when his arm was wrenched behind his back, muscles forcing to be stretched. Bakura stood behind him, twisting the arm.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," the thief whispered firmly, increasing the pressure.

"Bakura—Ow! Knock it off!" Yami growled struggling only to have his arm jerked further back.

"No. Damn it, Yami, you're falling apart again. You need to get the past out of your spiky head," Bakura scowled, not letting up on his grip.

"I can't! How can I just forget? It's not possible! Do you know how much I want to forget? To just shove the memories back into wherever I sealed them and pick up life where I left off before we went back to Egypt?" Yami shouted angrily, attempting to yank his arm from the thief's iron grasp.

"Yes." Yami stopped struggling when he was suddenly released.

He turned to see Bakura glaring down at the ground, hands in his pockets. Yami could see the other trembling from where he was.

"But we can't, Yami. We're here. We remember the past. It's time to accept it because agonizing over it isn't going to take you anywhere but backwards," Bakura continued quietly.

"Bakura…"

The other shook his head. "I'm going to help Earl get dinner ready."

The thief left without another word, leaving Yami alone at the counter. The monarch stared after the other in silence, unable to think of anything to say. What was there to talk about? It was like Bakura said, they were where they were. That couldn't be changed. He'd just have to find a way to move on, remembering but not dwelling on a past he wished had never occurred at all. But was that even possible?

* * *

Review 


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

I think this is one of my most favoritest chappies of the ficcie yet! Whoot! I say "whoot!" ahem, anyhoo...

**inuyashapup: **A new reviewer! (tackleglomps) HI! Liked the first half, eh? Excellent. I see you've latched on to Son of Apophis as well. Very nice! Here's the lovely update!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Thanks for the sympathy. Excited for the next chappie? Well here it is!

**Tabby: **Of course Earl's awesome!...Just like Gerald was awesome in COW. (smiles happily) I'm glad Bakura's still convincing even though he's changed a bit. (sighs in relief) Yes here's plenty more Kura/Yami angst. The blood/scream scene? (smiles knowingly) You'll seeee...

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Yes, Yami's annoying us all with his continuous meditations. This'll be the last of those for a while...Whoot!

**Silver Mirror: **Whew...I was going to hunt you down and chain you to a computer if you weren't going to write at least one more story. One less trip for me to make, although I wouldn't mind seeing Canada...

**Dreaming Child: **(puts security cage around Kura) Meh. The things I have to do to keep you people from messing up the plot. (Kura: Help...me...)

**blackalbino: **(laughs) I wuv my Kura to death too. (Kura backs away slowly) hehe. I'm glad you love my OC's. There's gonna be a VERY interesting one in Son of Apophis so Whoot!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(smirks) I know. Kura/Yugi sounds strange, neh? But they made it frikin' WORK! Just wait till I put out my latest story. (grins mischievously) It's gonna get some people extremely angry. Mwhehehe! I love to stir things up!

**tenshiamanda1987**: I loved those riddles too...especially the egg one. It all just fit into the story so nicely too. I sat there thinking: "Okay, what the hell would they be doing while closing the shop up?" (nods happily)

**Joey-lover: **Just make sure not to break the person's arm when you put them in the grip, honey. I almost did that to my friend once. I'd been working on my reflexes in my self-defense class and she caught me off guard...o.O...ya...

**DayDreamer23182: **Favorite chapter of either story? Wow. I mean...wow. I guess I'm just surprised...in my biased opinion. (smiles) Hehe. Glad you liked it so much! (huggles tightly)

**Satra: **Won't be around for two weeks! Meh! >. There goes one of my best reviewers...No pets? That's sad! We've had dogs, rabbits, hermit crabs, hamsters, dwarf hamsters, mice (and babies), ratties, fish, snails...(breathes) Hmm...I think that's it. It feels like I'm forgetting something...(shrugs) Oh well.

**Sirithiliel: **(smirk) Are you talking about difficulties in the story or my problems trying to spell your name right? (soooo awesome though!)

**dragonlady222: **Thanks for the sympathy. (quirks eyebrow) You think Kura's found what he was looking for, eh? Hmm...

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Bakura should tell Yami about his family? (smirk) Sure. That'll make Yami feel Soooo much better. (cackles) Poor wittle guys.

**Spryte: **(shakes head) There's not gonna be romance in this story...well...there's a "misunderstanding" in this chapter that's just damn Hilarious! (cackles)

_**If we fill our hours with regrets of yesterday and with the worries of tomorrow, we have no today in which to be thankful.-- anonymous**_

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

"Yug, are you gonna move or forfeit?" Jou asked as he and the other sat across the coffee table from one another at the Mutou residence.

Yugi looked up. "Oh. Sorry Jou. Um…" He stared at his cards in an attempt to focus on the game. "Dark Magician. Dark magic attack."

Jou glowered, slumping back. "Geez! You aren't even payin' attention an' you _still_ manage to beat me!"

"Troubles amigos?" Honda laughed as he and Anzu strolled in.

"Yug beat me again an' he isn't even paying attention."

"Oh. So the usual, huh?" Honda smirked earning a glare from the blonde.

"Oh really you two!" Anzu rolled her eyes, plopping down on the floor next to Yugi.

"He started it!" Jou protested.

Honda grinned. "Oh come on. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that!"

"Stupid back-stabbing…" Jou muttered.

"Whoa now, man. You're taking this all a bit too seriously," Honda smiled, pulling an arm around his friend's shoulder who was still sulking.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Jou mumbled, too tired to argue.

They all sat back, silence engulfing the room. The attitude of the group had become somber the past six months. It had been especially hard on Yugi who hadn't been separated from Yami before. The day after the pharaoh left they found out Bakura had run off as well. Marik and Ryou were taking it hard. Apparently Ryou wouldn't talk to anyone, much to everyone's dismay.

"So anything new lately?" Anzu pressed.

Yugi shook his head sadly. "Not yet."

Honda scowled. "That stupid pharaoh. I told him not to stay away too long!"

"Shouldn't have helped him sneak off in the first place," Jou muttered.

Honda frowned. "He needed time to himself. He told us all that. I've looked for him…even found some people who'd seen him a few months back…"

Yugi sighed heavily. "At least we knew he was all right."

Anzu touched his arm gently. "I'm sure he's fine, Yugi."

Honda nodded. "He can take care of himself."

Yugi smiled. "I know. I just wish he'd hurry up and come back home."

"Ditto," Honda grinned stretching out on the couch. "Man, I'm beat."

"Why? It's not like you've been working or anything," Jou grinned, earning a smack on the head. "Hey!"

"No, but I've been stressed out. My nephew's sick. The apartment's in an uproar," Honda mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Who knows, maybe you'll catch it too and have to stay there the whole week," Yugi giggled.

Honda groaned. "Heaven forbid."

They all laughed, settling back. It wasn't that they'd been miserable since Yami's departure. There was just this empty space in their lives; a place that left them all feeling the lingering presence.

"All right, Yug. This time let's play for real," Jou stated suddenly holding up his deck.

"What, you weren't really trying before, Jou?" Yugi giggled.

"Shaddup."

* * *

"So this is it, eh kid?" Earl grinned as they stood outside the shop in the dark. 

There was a light drizzle of rain coming down. There was a nip in the air that made the three of them shiver slightly. Bakura and Earl were having a final smoke together before the two yamis headed off. Bakura nodded, eyes holding a faraway look. Yami was quiet, staring at the two of them. He stood by the thief's motorbike, waiting.

"I'll be back. This town suites me better than Domino," Bakura stated, Yami looking up in surprise.

Earl smirked, blowing a cloud of cigarette smoke into the damp air. "Well, don't rush yourself back here. Stay an' visit there for a while."

Bakura nodded, turning and heading for the bike.

"And Kenji." The yami turned to see Earl smiling warmly at him. "Take care of yourself, kid."

Bakura grinned. "You too."

He turned and mounted the bike, pulling the somewhat reluctant pharaoh up behind him. Yami tentatively wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, uncomfortable at being pressed so close against the other. The bike came to life, growling like some jungle monster. Yami unconsciously tightened his grip, heart pounding against his rib cage as they sped off down the road, Earl standing behind in the rain waving.

* * *

"Dis is stupid," Jou mumbled as his life points dropped to zero yet again. 

Honda, Anzu, and Yugi tried to hide their smiles but were unsuccessful. They'd been relaxing for over two hours now, lounging about and eating snacks. Outside the wind was picking up, the trees billowing back and forth somewhat dangerously. It was early in the evening, nothing particularly interesting going on.

"Man, why not take a break already?" Honda suggested, passing a soda to the sulking blonde.

"Fine fine," Jou sighed, taking a swig of his drink.

Anzu and Yugi giggled. Honda leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"This is all so weird, isn't it? I swear this is the calmest things have been in…forever," he yawned, stretching and successfully knocking Jou's soda over in the process.

"Ack! Watch it you!" the blonde yelped as his drink spilled onto his shirt.

Anzu quickly passed him a wade of tissues to wipe up the mess, Yugi giggling again. Honda grinned apologetically, not moving though.

"I guess you're right," Yugi admitted, scratching his arm slightly as he watched Jou mop up the liquid.

"Things are always a lot more…_intense_ when Yami's around," Anzu smiled fondly.

"Not to mention Bakura," Jou laughed, wiping his sticky fingers on his jeans.

Honda glared. "And good riddance to him."

"Now now…" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What? You've got to admit it's been a lot better since he left," Honda pointed out.

"Now wait a minute…" Jou began angrily.

"Oh enough you two," Anzu huffed, picking up the sopping tissues and heading for the kitchen to dispose of them.

Jou and Honda both sat back glowering, Yugi staring upward in exasperation. Honda had never forgiven the tomb robber for all the grief he'd caused them. It had been somewhat personal for the brunette who'd been sent to the graveyard, systematically threatened to be banished, and accused and tugged off at the airport. (Yugi still found that particular event mystifying, the yami having taken control of Yugi for a few minutes.) Yami had been less than pleased about _that_. Yugi smiled at this reflection.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knocking on the door. He stood up, prancing for the game shop.

"Who could that be? The shop's not open today," Anzu stated, glancing curiously toward the doorway.

Honda shrugged. "Probably Otogi. He's been wanting to play me in Dungeon Dice Monsters lately."

"You? Play _him_?" Jou snickered earning a glare from the brunette.

"I've gotten quite good at it, thank you very much. He's been teaching me and has wanted to test his skills against mine now," Honda growled.

Jou burst out laughing. "Your...your _skills_?"

Honda scowled, pouncing angrily atop the chuckling boy and punching him across the face. Jou yowled in response, struggling against his friend and smacking him in the jaw. They began to repeatedly hit one another, rolling about in a scuffling match across the living room floor.

"Boys stop it!" Anzu yelled from the kitchen doorway, stomping over and grabbing each by an ear.

"OW! Anzu!" Jou howled.

"Knock it off!" Honda yelled at the same time, continuing to attempt to get Jou off him.

"No! Both of you are acting so immature! Jou get off of Honda. Honda, let go of Jou's nose," Anzu stated, irritated.

"It's kinda hard to when you're grabbing ears!" Jou spat. "OW!" She increased the pressure.

"Get off!" Honda yelled, directing the order at both of them most likely.

"What is it going to take for you two to grow up?"

"Leggo!"

"Jou!"

"Um…guys?" They all turned to see Yugi standing in the doorway, eyes wide. They quickly untangled themselves, standing up somewhat embarrassedly.

"Who was it, Yugi?" Honda asked quickly.

The smaller boy moved aside, allowing two figures to enter the room. The others gasped in surprise.

"What…are you guys all right?" Anzu cried.

* * *

"All I'm saying is it doesn't make any sense," Yami argued as he and Bakura sat in a hotel room that evening, each sitting on his own bed. 

"Since when has anything made sense?" the thief snorted, fiddling with a pocketknife.

Yami rolled his eyes as he lay on his back. "You know what I'm saying. I mean, what's the point of it, really?"

Bakura sighed heavily. "I think you're looking way too deeply into this."

"But the way they were looking at us!"

"We aren't your average-looking people," Bakura shrugged, flipping the blade into the air and catching it just before it went into his face.

"Stop doing that, you'll poke your eye out. What do you mean by that exactly? What is _average_ really?" Yami continued to mutter more to himself than to the thief.

Bakura rolled his grayish eyes, continuing to flip the knife. "Ye gods just put a cork in it."

Yami glared over at him. "It wasn't like we were doing anything wrong!"

Bakura smirked. "That's the way the world is. People make assumptions."

Yami glowered. "But to think we were a couple? I mean, come on! Just because two guys ask for a room does not mean they're…they're…_together_."

The thief flipped the knife so it twisted about in the air a few times before it came back down. "Well, you _did_ ask for a room with a large Jacuzzi."

"So? Does that automatically mean we're going to…to…" The former pharaoh shuddered, unable to finish the sentence.

"It certainly seemed to make them wonder," Bakura chuckled, now making the blade go within inches of the ceiling before it whizzed back down at his chest, hand snatching it at the last moment.

Yami glared. "Well that's sick of them, that's all I have to say. I mean, so what if I wanted a large Jacuzzi? Maybe I want to sit back and relax a bit…I told you to stop that."

Bakura ignored him, the knife flying up into the air yet again. Yami growled, standing up and striding over to the thief who continued to toss the blade. The monarch reached out and caught it in midair as it went up again, earning a glare from the other yami.

"Hey!"

"You're ignoring me," Yami stated.

Bakura frowned. "What, now I'm required to pay attention to you?"

He lunged, knocking Yami on his back on the monarch's bed. Bakura struggled against the other in an attempt to swipe the knife from him.

"Give it back!"

"Get off me, you baka!" Yami yelled angrily, flailing his arm about in an attempt to keep the blade away from the thief.

He deftly twisted, flipping them both over so he was now on top. Bakura growled angrily, grabbing a handful Yami's hair and pulling their faces just inches apart.

"Don't make me hurt you," he hissed.

They both froze when someone cleared their throat. The yamis turned their heads to find a maid in the doorway holding a stack of white towels. Yami was straddling Bakura, knife positioned over his head. The thief had a wad of the monarch's hair clasped in his hand, their faces close, both panting heavily.

"The towels for your Jacuzzi," she stated simply. "Have I come at a bad time?"

Yami's face turned beet red, sitting up quickly and pushing the thief away.

"This…isn't what it…" he stuttered.

The maid rolled her eyes. "Hon, I've seen it all before. Give it up with the excuses."

She set the towels down next to the door, turning. As she was about to shut the door she turned and winked.

"Have fun, boys." The door shut.

"Now wait just a minute!" Yami yelled, racing over and wrenching the door open. "We're not a couple!...I mean…It's not what you think! We're just…**We're not going to have sex!" **

Bakura meanwhile was laughing hysterically on the bed, rolling on his back. Yami angrily slammed the door and marched back over to the other and glaring down murderously at him.

"And just what is so damn funny?" he growled, crossing his arms as he stared down at thief.

"I can't…believe you just yelled that...down the hallway," the other chuckled uncontrollably, chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath.

Yami glowered. "Don't you even care what these people think of you?"

"I could care less, to be honest," Bakura shrugged, still grinning. "And it doesn't look like you do either, seeing as how you just yelled about us having sex down the hallway of a hotel that is completely full."

The color drained from the monarch's face. Bakura continued snickering, sitting up and walking away.

"And just where are you going?" Yami asked wearily.

Bakura smirked. "Dibs on the Jacuzzi." Before Yami could react the thief had raced into the bathroom and there was the sound of the door locking.

"You freaking bastard!" Yami yelled, running over and banging on the door. "You didn't even _want_ to have the Jacuzzi! Open this fucking door right **_now_**!"

* * *

"Where did I go wrong?" Yami asked in a daze as he lounged back in the Jacuzzi, Bakura clad in a pair of jeans and standing in front of the large mirror hanging above the marble sink. 

"Why the hells are you so engrossed all of a sudden?" the thief muttered as he attempted to untangle his wet, black hair.

Yami reached over and hit a button, turning the jets up higher. The water bubbled torrentially, kneading into his back. He sighed, closing his eyes in relaxation.

"I don't know. It's this past thing…"

"And it's getting very old," Bakura cut in. He sighed in aggravation when his hand caught in a big wad of tangled hair. "Seriously, you need to shape up before we get back to Domino. Don't want to chase them all off with your contemplative crap."

Yami chuckled, shifting so a jet was digging under his shoulder blades. "Sorry. I'm not meaning to do it. I'm just…confused."

"Well snap out of it already. Ye gods, you've had six months to figure this out," Bakura growled, jerking his hand violently as he attempted to pull his fingers through the snag and wincing when it didn't give.

"Well, I haven't had a spiritual instructor like you have," Yami rolled his eyes.

Bakura scowled. "Earl was by no means a spiritual instructor."

Yami looked up. "What was he, then?"

Bakura sighed, taking out his knife and deftly slicing the strands of tangled hair apart.

"A friend."

The former monarch smiled at this, sitting back. "I'm glad you found him."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Bakura shot, glaring.

Yami frowned, taken aback at the sudden change in the thief. "I just meant that…"

"Glad I'm not a psychotic lunatic constantly trying to kill you and your pathetic little groupies off? Or is it that…"

"Bakura, I'm just glad your happy now!" Yami cut in defensively.

The thief didn't answer, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Yami looked up in time to see the other reach up and run a finger over the scar on his face. The monarch felt his heart sink.

"You…_are_ happy now…aren't you?" he whispered, sitting up and coming over to the side of the Jacuzzi, resting his arms on the side.

Bakura didn't answer, eyes darkened. He was trembling slightly, hands now fisted at his sides as he stared into his reflection's eyes. Yami stood up, reaching over to the silver rack next to the tub and grabbing a white towel, wrapping it around his waist. He cautiously made his way over to the other who seemed oblivious to his presence. The monarch reached out and tentatively placed a wet hand on the tense shoulder.

"Leave me," was the hoarse reply.

Yami removed his hand slowly, unsure of whether to comply or not. He didn't want to leave the other in such a state, but all he had to do was look into the other's intense eyes for him to realize there was nothing he could do. This was one of those things that hadn't changed about Bakura. It was one of the lines that shouldn't be crossed. He couldn't intrude upon this. Bowing his head slightly, he left the room in silence, leaving the former tomb robber alone in the room with his reflection.

* * *

Kura's not as settled as we thought, eh? (readers: _GLARE_) ehehee! Didja like the "sex" scene? (cackles again) I enjoyed writing that immensely! Very...

Yami: -.-; This sucks

Kura: Why am I staring at the mirror?

Ferris: Erm...cause you're HOT!

Kura: Yay!

Yami: o.O...

Yugi: Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing's Changed

Just finished chapter 6. Like I've said before: this story is coming slowly. Not that it's bad! I love it...just takes time.

**Joey-lover: **(snerk) Yes the sex scene. I loved writing that. Found it very amusing. Poor Kura though. He has so many issues...like me!

**inuyashapup: **Glad you're enjoying it. Erm...actually, Kura has a SMALL-bad-knife. (smirk) Details. The angst was good? Excellent.

**DreamingChild: **(smirk) Glad I made you amused. Don't like Yami, eh? (shakes head) And Kura? Our poor boy's got problems.

**Angst Girl 101: **A new reviewer! Hi! (huggles tightly) Glad you liked the "sex" scene. Twas fun to write. I still chuckle when I read it over. Review again, love!

**Yami Val: **Yay! People are getting addicted to the story! Whoot! It's possibly the best compliment a writer can receive! Yes Kura and Yami "hate" one another. Even _I'm_ not sure if they care for each other. Their relationship is still confusing to me.

**shadowromer: **(tackleglomps) Thank your friend for me. I'm being reccomended now!...erm...or at least my _stories_ are. (grins happily) That was a very flattering review, honey. I thank you. (kowtows)

**Spryte: **Yes the two who walked in were Ryou and Marik. No big mystery there, neh? Ryou's gonna be happy to see kura? (smirk) Suuure he will.

**Tabby: **I'm glad you liked the "sex" scene so much. (cackles) I enjoyed writing it immensely. It seems natural the interactions between the characters? Whoot! I've done my job well then. Thank you for that! (huggles) Yes the two people are Marik and Ryou.

**tenshiamanda1987: **"Bakura: no i've just been reminded of my narcissim! Thanks Pharoah now i'm gonna be standing in front of this mirror for a week!" (cackles) That's AWESOME! I love you, honey. (huggles tightly)

**Silver Mirror: **I'm glad you liked the hotel scene so much. Picky writer? Oh yes. I go back and re-read and re-read and re-type different parts of my stories. Quite time consuming, I must admit.

**Sirithiliel: **(laughs) Hehe. Well, you're name's awesome. (From LOTR's?) I hope so.

**Bluegrass Elf: **Gimme that! (takes wine glass and throws alcohol on floor. Fills it up with sparkling juice) There. That's better. (smirk) I'm looking into Buddhism. We no drink alcohol. Whoot! (Blue: O.o...) ehhe.What's bothering Kura? He's just plain messed up. (Yami: _That's_ an understatement)

**blackalbino: **The imagery was good? Yay! I know, I loved the maid. She was just crazy and wonderful! Whoot!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(kura: She just...licked me...) -.O...oookay then...Fire to Yami's hair? (watches in morbid facsination as Pharaoh runs around with flaming head.) If I weren't such a pyro I'd help him...

**juhk: **Um...should I be flattered by the review or not? (confused) Erm...I guess I'll await another review. (huggles)

**DayDreamer23182: **They would make an "interesting" couple, eh? But they won't be in this ficcie, I'm afraid. (sighs)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Erm...He's not going to tell Yami...or Ryou. Especially NOT Ryou. Why? You'll see! (thanks for the compliments, honey!)

**xxxJennxxx: **Glad you liked the opening scene. You're review made sense. Don't worry. You call THAT a short review? (snerk) Honey, have you looked at the length of some of these peoples'? I'm flattered though. Wuvs ya! (cuddles)

**dragonlady222: **Hope they get home soon? But what and who await them at home is the question! Mwhahaha!

I think I'll dedicate this chappie to **shadowromer**. Whoot! (jumps around all hyper-like) Onward!

_**Crease**_

_Close your eyes tight_

_Shut out the world_

_Of coarse, unknowing eyes._

_A sleepless dream_

_A senseless life_

_Not always what implied_

_Unreadable words_

_Unimaginable thoughts_

_Of things never to be._

_Hand reaches out_

_But meets only air_

_Like visions in foam on the sea. _

**Chapter Four: Nothing's Changed**

"Oye Yami, rise and shine," was the first thing the former monarch heard before the blankets were ripped away from him.

"Ack! Wha…who?" Yami exclaimed, sitting up to find the former tomb robber standing over him, dressed and ready to go. "Bakura…" Yami groaned falling back on the bed. "Tell me it's after four in the morning."

The thief laughed. "It's nine, you twit. Secondly, the breakfast buffet closes in half and hour. Just thought you might want to know in case you want to eat before we leave."

Yami sat up, yawning. "Thanks. I didn't realize how long I slept…"

Bakura rolled his eyes, striding across the room and going into the closet. Yami shrugged his shirt on, standing up stiffly and walking over curiously to see what the other was doing.

"Lose something?" he asked groggily.

"Nah. Just seeing if they have anything…_useful_," Bakura smirked, emerging from the closet. "…which they don't."

"You never quit, do you?" Yami sighed heavily, heading for the door. "You coming?"

Bakura shook his head. "I ate at seven. Had a nice chat with the staff down there," he added, a glint in his eyes.

Yami frowned. "What'd you do _now_?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm going out to fill up the bike. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes for me to get back," Bakura replied smoothly, walking briskly out the door and down the hall.

Yami sighed heavily, shaking his head and wandering downstairs to the lobby where a buffet of picked-over food was sitting out. He chose a bagel and some cream cheese, sitting down at a table in the corner. The area was empty, save for him. After eating the bagel he realized he was thirsty, going over only to find they were out of coffee. He glowered, walking over to the front desk where a woman sat typing at a computer.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if it was possible to get some coffee…"

"There's coffee at the buffet," she replied, not looking up.

Yami blinked. "Yes…perhaps, but there isn't now, you see."

She looked up. "Well we refilled the machine three times. You not getting here early enough is not my problem, sir." She turned back to her typing, ignoring the former monarch.

Yami frowned. "Excuse me, I paid to stay here as well as eat breakfast and if you think I'm not going to…"

"Will there be anything else, sir, or would you like to sign out now?" she asked tersely.

"How _dare_ you!" Yami yelled angrily. "All I want is a fucking cup of coffee…!"

"Is there a problem?" a man asked, coming out from a back room.

"Yes," the woman replied. "He didn't get here early enough to get coffee and is now throwing a tantrum over it when there's perfectly…"

The man's eyes widened when he turned to Yami. The man—**Brian** was what his name tag said—put up a hand, cutting off the woman. He roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and harshly whispered something to her. Her eyes doubled in size, staring in shock over at the former monarch who was by this point bewildered to say the least. She shot up and dashed off into the back. The man smiled politely.

"You'll have to forgive her, sir. She had no right to say such to you. If you'll please go and relax in the lounge we'll bring you your coffee."

Yami nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

He wandered over to a comfy, evergreen couch and slumped down, still tired. He drummed his fingers on the arm, glancing around. There were chandeliers hanging down elegantly from the ceiling. The carpet was a royal red, giving the room a majestic feel to it. Yami looked up in shock to see a line of five people race out of the back room, each carrying a tray. One held a cup of coffee and creamer; the second had a plate stacked with pancakes covered in strawberries and syrup; the third was carrying a tray lined with donuts and pastries; the fourth had an assortment of fruits; and the fifth was the woman from before, red in the face and looking extremely nervous. They set down these things on the large coffee table in front of the flustered monarch.

"Your breakfast, sir. I hope it is enough," the woman stated, voice hoarse.

"I…just wanted coffee," Yami said somewhat guiltily, not sure why they were acting this way.

They looked taken aback, about ready to pick up the trays of food and dash off. Yami quickly stopped them.

"But I'll accept the rest as well. Thank you," he added kindly, relief coming over their faces. They bowed, hurrying away leaving the befuddled monarch to his breakfast.

Around ten minutes later Bakura strolled through the glass entryway, wandering over to Yami who was finishing up his food.

"Ah good, you're almost ready," the thief stated, slumping down on a chair across from the monarch.

Yami leaned forward, noticing the way the people behind the desk were eyeing them nervously. He frowned, looking at the other yami who was lighting up a cigarette.

"That's not allowed in here, you know."

Bakura smirked, two thin streams of smoke seeping out of his nostrils. "They're not going to stop me. Look at them."

Yami glanced over again to see the people huddled back, every so often sending the two yamis a wary look over their shoulders. The monarch narrowed his eyes, turning back to the thief who seemed fixated on his cigarette.

"All right, what'd you do to them now?" Yami sighed heavily, standing up.

Bakura looked up calmly. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

With that the thief stood and strode for the front entrance. Growling, Yami raced after him, shooting the people an apologetic look over his shoulder before exiting the building.

He hurried to catch up to the former tomb robber who was already mounting the motorbike, carelessly throwing his cigarette onto the pavement. Yami stepped up next to the bike but didn't get on, crossing his arms indignantly. Bakura didn't seem to notice, taking out his black helmet and putting it on before reaching into his pocket.

"Well?" Yami asked.

Bakura glanced over slightly, visor up, as he continued searching for something.

"Well what?"

Yami sighed in irritation. "What'd you do to them? Threaten them with a knife? Beat someone to a pulp?"

Bakura turned and glared. "Is that how this is, then? Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?"

"I'm not going to ignore you bullying people just so you can get first-class dining," Yami spat angrily.

Bakura smirked. "I didn't need first-class dining. I got up in time, you see."

Yami scowled. "So why'd you bully them?"

The thief sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Are you getting on the damn bike or not?"

"No. Not until you tell me what…"

"Let's get something straight right now, because it's obvious you haven't gotten the notion into your spiky head," Bakura hissed, fire dancing in his eyes. "You're not the boss of me…you never were. I don't answer to you or anyone else. Satisfied?"

Yami felt himself bristle. "You really haven't changed at all, have you?" he whispered fiercely.

Bakura turned back to searching his pockets for something, seeming to ignore the former pharaoh once again. Yami growled, reaching over and grabbing the other's arm roughly. Bakura turned back, eyes dangerous.

"Don't test me, Atemu."

That was more than Yami could take, lounging forward to smack the other across the face. His eyes widened in shock when he was on the ground in an instant staring up at the gray sky. Bakura was still on the bike, glaring down murderously.

"You…"

"It seems we've finally straightened out our relationship, don't you think?" Bakura sneered.

Yami felt a weight in his chest. What was all that before then? Was that the real Bakura or was this? None of it made any sense. He sighed heavily, standing up slowly.

"Yes…I suppose we have."

"Well then, get on the bike and let's get this over-with," the thief stated, the motorbike roaring to life.

Yami mutely complied, getting on the back and hesitantly wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He was forced to tighten his grip as they sped off down the road, realizing after the fact that he hadn't put on his own helmet. Unwilling to ask to stop, he closed his eyes tightly as the cold air cut into his face. So much for things having changed.

* * *

Yugi sighed heavily as he lay on the couch next to Jou and Honda. The room was dark, a storm raging outside. It hadn't been this stormy since the time when Yami had taken Bakura's memories and the thief had run loose in the city…he was pulled out of his thoughts when Jou stiffened beside him. 

"Something wrong, man?" Honda asked groggily, not lifting his head.

"I…felt something," the blonde murmured.

The brunette snorted. "Could you analyze that a bit?"

Yugi looked over questioningly at the blonde who was sitting up now, brown eyes narrowed as he seemed to be trying to focus on something.

"I…can't. It's just…something was tugging at my mind slightly. It seems like I've felt it before but I can't remember from where," Jou mumbled in a low voice.

Honda sat up as well, he and Yugi exchanging concerned glances. A loud clap of thunder boomed right overhead, the streetlights outside flickering. Jou sighed, burying his face in his hands as if his head was hurting.

"Jou?" Honda asked nervously reaching over and resting a hand on the other's shoulder.

The blonde shook his head. "It…won't stop."

"What's it feel like?" Yugi whispered, eyes wide.

"I…it's like something's being kept from my mind, almost ripping…" Jou's voice trailed off as he shook his head as if to clear it.

"The weather perhaps?" Honda suggested.

The blonde frowned. "No…not that…"

Yugi sat next to his friend, worry lining his brow. They all turned when someone walked in from the kitchen, barely visible in the dim light. Yugi could just make out the outline of the young Egyptian, golden earrings flashing when the streetlamp light struck them just right.

"What's going on?" Marik asked in a bored tone, strolling over to a chair that was next to the couch and slumping down into it.

"Jou's got a headache," Honda stated simply.

"S'not a headache," the blonde muttered, blinking heavily several times.

Marik rolled his violet eyes. "So what is it then?"

The blonde didn't have a chance to answer, a roaring suddenly coming from outside before ceasing quite abruptly. Marik sprang to his feet, eyes wide in disbelief.

"It can't be…"

"Marik?" Yugi called as the blonde ran for the shop. "What's happening? Marik!"

The three followed close behind the blonde Egyptian, entering the darkened shop to find him fumbling with the lock on the door, hands shaking. Jou quirked an eyebrow, wincing suddenly.

"It's getting stronger," he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Yugi ran over and undid the locks that Marik was still struggling with, the door flying open, the wind howling menacingly as ran began to dampen the entrance. The four boys stared in absolute shock at the two figures standing in the doorway, dripping with rainwater.

"No way…" Honda whispered.

"KURA!" Marik screamed in delight, rushing forward and all but pouncing on the tomb robber.

"Yami?" Yugi squeaked in incredulity, staring at the other.

"Marik, get the hell off at least until I'm in the building," Bakura growled in annoyance, pushing the excited blonde away.

Marik did so and he, Bakura, and Yami filed in, dripping water profusely all over the floor. Honda walked over and struggled to shut the door, the wind thrashing against it. As soon as they were in the warmth of the room Marik was wrapped around the former tomb robber again.

"Damn you! Where the hells have you been?" the blonde snarled, but couldn't keep the giddy smile from his face.

"Shopping," Bakura muttered rolling his eyes, a smirk on his face.

All the while Yugi and Yami stared at one another in silence. Jou and Honda stood off to the side, deciding it was best they not interfere…not yet. The two had things to work out; there was no doubt about that.

(Yugi…)

((Yami…you're….you're back,)) Yugi's voice whispered in doubt.

(You didn't think I was coming back?)

((To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what to think. How could I be certain of anything after the way you ran out on us?)) There was a great amount of hurt in the hikari's voice as he spoke this through their mind-link.

(I…) Yami didn't continue, having no idea what to say.

"What are we all standing around here for? To the living room!" Marik cheered steering them all out of the shop, arms still securely wrapped about Bakura's torso.

"Damn it, Marik! I can't walk when you're clinging to me like this!" Bakura growled in aggravation.

"Shut up," the blonde retorted pushing the yami down on the couch, pinning him under himself. "You deserve worse than this for all the shit you put us through."

"What, I'm not allowed to do anything without your approval now?" the thief grumbled though he was smirking.

"Hell yeah!" Marik laughed, snuggling against the somewhat miffed tomb robber.

Jou was smiling from where he stood, watching the playful interaction between the two friends. Marik had a way of bringing out a whole other side of the yami. Honda, meanwhile, was eyeing Yugi and Yami who'd yet to say anything more to one another. The two of them stood near the window, lightning flashing behind them so only their silhouettes were visible.

(Look Yugi…I…I'm sorry…for staying away so long and never contacting you…) Yami whispered slowly through their mind link.

((Oh. You _finally_ noticed how long you'd been away?)) There was a vibe of anger in the hikari's voice.

Yami winced. (I said I'm sorry. I just needed time to figure things out…I've had a lot to come to terms with.)

((And have you?))

(…No.)

Yami stared in shock when Yugi's face suddenly broke into a smile. In an instant there were two arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the boy's face pressed against his chest.

"Then I hope next time you want to figure something out you'll just stay _here_," Yugi said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Yami smiled weakly, realizing his lighter half was forgiving him. He pulled the hikari tighter against him, burying his face in the other's hair.

"Yes." (Thank you.)

* * *

Aw! Love! (cackles)

Ryou: Where am I?

Ferris: Pouting.

Ryou: Why?

Yami: Hush. We're all having a moment!

Kura: You perv, pharaoh!

Yami: Not that kind of moment, you freak!

Kura: sure.

Yami: -.-;


	5. Chapter 5: Too Late

Sorry it's been so long. I've been hesitant about putting up another chapter. I haven't been working on the story a lot. Just working on chapter seven. Too much drama and school in my life at the moment I'm afraid. Yeesh. -.-;

**Angel Raziella: **Yay! A new reviewer! (tackles) Hello love! (grins) Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. This one's a bit darker I'm afraid...but who knows? Maybe that's a good thing...(hopeful look)

**shadowromer: **Yay! Chaaaa! (Kura: What the heck was _that_?) Me celebrating! (Kura: Ah.) Anyway, I shall have to thank **Kit-Cat Caitlin** for recommending some of my stories to you. I'm being recommended! (ego grows) Whoot!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Adorable piccie, honey! I say whoot! (Kura: as always...) Feh. Tomb robbers...So **shadowromer** tells me you recommended me to them. (tacklehugs) I _love_ you, honey!

**DayDreamer23182: **(smiles grimly) Yes yes, Kura's finally going to see Ryou. You all have been begging for this scene. I'm just curious to see what your reactions will be...(Evil smirk)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(smirk) Wellll...naughty thoughts about Kura and Marik, eh? (laughs) Well then, you're going to have more probably in this chapter as well. (Kura: >. )

**Yami Val: **Yesss...things get _very_ interesting now that they're all back together. Yami and Kura's relationship? Yes, it's very complex...mostly because of Kura, I think. He's a troubled little guy. (Kura: >. )

**dragonlady222: **Yes they're all back together. The new threat is introduced next chappie. Where's darling Ryou? Oh he's here...It's not gonna be pretty though.

**DreamingChild: **(sighs) Yes yes we all want to know where Ryou is. He's in this chapter. It's just not going to be a good reunion. (readers: O.O) Oh yes. Yami and Yugi's reunion? Liked it, eh? Yay! I struggled with it for a while...then it just...came.

**Ash: **(cackles) What indeed did our Kura say! Wellll...you'll be finding out later. Not for quite a bit, though that might change. We'll just have to see how it goes.

**Spryte: **No. Kura would not let Ryou cling to him like that. If you look back at SOS you'll see the two of them don't have a very stable relationship. Poor Ryou. (shakes head)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Malik? (sighs) To tell you the truth I haven't decided whether or not to have him be a part of this story. Difficult to decide. So I'll keep you posted on that one, Honey! (winks)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Yes we're ALL wondering how Ryou will react to Kura's return. Thought Marik would hit Kura, eh? (nods) I can see that. I wasn't really sure what our adorable blonde Egyptian would do. But when I put them together he seemed to know what to do. (shrugs)

**Silver Mirror: **Yeah, like I just told AnimeLoverAngel, I wasn't really sure what Kura and Marik's reunion would be like. It just sort of...happened. They're both sooo adorable though, eh?

**Bluegrass Elf: **Okay this is like the fourth time I've writtent these responses. My computer hates me. It keeps erasing it all. Meh! Stupid machines. (sigh) Anyhoo, you want to know what Kura did to those people? That will come up again...later in the story.

**Angst Girl 101: **I wouldn't be so happy they're all together. It don't last long, let's put it that way. (Kura: What did you do NOW?) Ferris: eheheh!

**Tabby: **(laughs) I'm glad you liked the interaction between Yami and Yugi. I worry about such scenes through and through but when I get to them they just sort of click. The characters know what to do. I just sit back and let my fingers fly on the keyboard. The interaction between Ryou and Kura in this chapter, however, is one of the exceptions to that. It was VERY hard to write. (shudders)

**Joey-lover: **Oh you're gonna LOVE a scene I'm writing in chapter seven between Jou and Marik! It's so beatiful in a dark/sad sort of way! (Marik: Sounds...great. -.-;) Indeed it does! Yes, Jou was feeling his link between Kura and himself earlier. (Jou: My life sucks)

**xxxJennxxx: **(smirk) To be completely honest I'm not really sure how deep Kura and Marik's relationship is. If you recall they slept in their boxers in Kura's bed in SOS. But that could just mean they're comfortable with one another. (Yami: Or they're really horny) Shut up...ahem, where was I? ah yes, thanks for spreading the word about my stories! Much appreciated!

**_NOTES: _**I'm dedicating this chatper to our newest reviewer **Angel** **Raziella**! Whoot whoot! Secondly I would like to say right now that this chapter is bloody and dark. Thirdly, this is what you've all been waiting for: Ryou and Kura! (though it's not what you've been hoping it would be like) On another note: About Kura and Marik...they're confusing me at the moment. I don't know HOW deep their relationship is, so...ya. I'll tell you when I figure it out. They confuse me. Onward!

_**Linger**_

_Linger no more in my mind_

_Just let me be from now on._

_I do not wish to see your face_

_Or be your silly pawn._

_I vanished right before their eyes_

_They didn't notice or care_

_You took over who I was_

_Left me vulnerable and bare._

_I cast off the iron shackles_

_You wrapped around my frame._

_You stole my life and dignity_

_My face, my voice, my name. _

**Chapter 5: Too Late**

"So where'd you two meet up?" Jou asked as they all lounged about in the dimness of the room, an occasional lighting bolt sending a momentary spark through the room.

"Some remote town to the west," Yami shrugged, Yugi cuddled against his side on the floor.

"Whatcha been doin', Yami man?" the blonde continued, he and Honda both lolling on the floor next to the two. Bakura lay on his back on the couch; Marik sprawled out over his stomach and legs, head resting fondly on the yami's chest.

"Dueling mostly," the former monarch smiled.

"Surprise surprise," Honda grinned shaking his head.

"And you, Bakura?" Jou asked turning to the other yami who was idly running his hand through Marik's blonde locks. "Changed your hair color. Anything else new with you?"

"Is that really any of your business?" was the gruff response.

Honda scowled but Jou only rolled his eyes, knowing this was the tomb robber's way. One shouldn't take it too offensively; he'd become quite used to it by this point; it's how Bakura was to everyone, save Marik.

"So what have the rest of you been up to?" Yami asked knowing the thief was in no mood for conversation.

"Well, not too much. Grandpa's off on a dig in Egypt at the moment. He's pretty excited. They've found what they believe was some type of palace," Yugi chirped excitedly.

Yami's eyes widened. "From what time period?"

Yugi giggled. "Not your time, Yami. Sorry."

The former monarch grinned somewhat sheepishly. "I wasn't meaning to sound too hopeful. It just would have been interesting to see."

"Must things only be deemed 'interesting' when they're from _you're_ time?" Marik grumbled against Bakura's chest who chuckled in response.

"Why don't you shut the hell up since no one asked your opinion anyway," Honda spat irritated.

"My my, such spite," Bakura muttered.

"And why the hell are _you_ here anyway?" Honda growled.

Everyone tensed but the black-haired yami only rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, I forgot to get my invitation from the friendship club. My apologies."

"Do you wanna start something?" Honda stated angrily standing up.

"Whoa now, man. Just let it be," Jou said firmly pulling his friend back down.

"All I'm saying is…" the brunette began.

"Let's just continue," Yugi sighed rolling his violet eyes.

"I agree. Such as, where's Anzu? And Ryou?" Yami stated.

"Anzu's at home. Has a cold," Honda offered still glaring at the thief.

"Perhaps it'll make her talk less," Bakura muttered, though only Marik heard him, snickering against the yami's chest.

"And Ryou?" Yami pressed.

The others exchanged nervous glances. Honda watched Bakura closely, waiting to spot any worry or even the slightest bit of interest in how his hikari had been doing since the yamis' departure. If there was any emotion going through the tomb robber's mind for Ryou, he didn't show it, eyes holding a faraway look. The brunette scowled, turning back to the others.

"He's…"

They all froze when there was a shadowy figure standing on the staircase. Marik sat up, straddling Bakura, staring anxiously at the outline that stayed fixed on the bottom step.

"Ry! There you are! You'll never guess who…"

The blonde didn't have a chance to finish, the shape darting back up the stairs. A moment later there was the sound of a door slamming above. Marik sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. The others looked at one another dismally.

"He's been like that ever since…" Yugi began, voice trailing off. They all knew what he was going to say.

"He's been barricading himself in rooms for days on end," Marik added mournfully.

"Then how did you get him over here?" Yami asked curiously, still looking at the stairs.

Marik sighed heavily. "We were evicted. His father…I don't know. The money just stopped coming. Poor kid feels like everyone's abandoning him..."

"Which they have been," Honda added angrily.

"Well then maybe he should grow a spine and learn the world doesn't revolve around him," Bakura muttered darkly.

"_Excuse me_?" Honda yelled in fury, jumping to his feet again. "He cares about you! He cares about you more than anyone else in the world! I don't even know _why_! You've never given a damn about him unless it benefited you in some way!"

Bakura and he stared at one anther with cold eyes. Everyone else sat uneasily, holding their breaths.

"And?" Bakura asked simply.

Honda stood in shocked silence for a moment, jaw hanging open. Marik, who was still straddling Bakura, was tense, ready for an outright fight. Yami sat in stone silence, searching for some emotion from the thief but finding none. The other yami's face was impossible to read. Did he really not care about Ryou at all?

"And? AND!" Honda shrieked rushing forward and grabbing Bakura by the collar.

"Honda, whoa man!" Jou hollered clutching his friend by the arm.

"He cares about you! Show some concern for him dammit!" the brunette screamed at the yami who was staring up at him impassively.

"Is this supposed to encourage me?" the thief asked monotonously.

"You BASTARD!" Honda smacked the other hard across the face.

"**You**!" Marik shrieked launching himself at the brunette and throttling his throat, the two of them tumbling to the floor.

"Guys guys!" Jou yelled as he attempted to drag Marik off of Honda.

"Jou…!" Yugi rushed forward.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze. Marik was in mid-punch, his fist an inch away from the brunette's face. Jou was gripping Marik's other arm in an effort to yank him off Honda. Yugi was beside Jou, about it get involved. Bakura sat motionless on the couch, the right side of his face red even in the dim light.

"Enough," Yami said again quietly. "Marik, get off Honda. Jou, let go of Marik. Honda, _enough_."

They all move away from one another still eyeing each other murderously. Marik rushed over to the thief, touching the side of his friend's face. Bakura swatted the other's hand away in annoyance.

"Look what you did, idiot!" the blonde Egyptian yelled at Honda who was still fuming. Perhaps it was Bakura or maybe it now was the scratch marks all over the brunette's neck from Marik's fingernails.

"Oh shut it, Marik," Bakura muttered laying back down on the couch as if nothing had happened.

Marik looked like he'd just been slapped across the face as well. Honda looked ready to explode again. Yami sighed heavily amidst it all.

"Could you all leave Bakura and me alone for a moment?" he said softly.

It wasn't really a question and they knew it. Glancing at one another uncertainly everyone slowly filed out of the room into the kitchen. Yami sighed again turning back to find the thief lighting up a cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Smoking," Bakura stated plainly inhaling deeply.

"Not that. I mean this attitude of yours. What are you doing? I thought…"

"Well you know what? You thought wrong," Bakura snapped, standing up and storming out into the shop.

Yami stared after him helplessly, arms lax at his side. What was he going to do? Perhaps inviting Bakura to come back with him had been a mistake after all.

"Yami man?" Jou's head poked into the room.

"Why did I invite him back?" Yami murmured slumping down on the couch.

Jou smiled kindly walking over and sitting down beside the pharaoh. "You did what you thought was best, man."

"He changed, Jou. You should have seen him back there. He was laughing, cracking jokes, always smiling…" Yami shook his head helplessly.

"Happy? I can't see that for some reason," Jou said quietly.

Yami smiled humorlessly. "Well he _was_. I just…Something changed. What should we do?"

"Get him and Ryou in the same room, for one thing," Jou replied.

Yami winced. "You sure that's a good idea?"

The blonde shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

"Yes it could."

"Well…it's worth a try."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Bakura muttered as they all stood crowded on the landing. 

"No. We're serious. Go talk to him," Yami stated firmly.

"Kura, please," Marik said softly touching his friend's arm.

The blonde was using his puppy-dog eyes that all the hikaris possessed. It was a very influential way of getting people to do what they wanted. They might as well have held a gun to the tomb robber's head.

"Fine fine," Bakura growled stalking up the rest of the stairs.

They all stood in silence for a long moment, shoulders pressed against one another.

"Erm…we should probably go back downstairs," Yami suggested.

"You're right. This is gonna get ugly," Jou mumbled as they all descended to the first floor.

Bakura stood alone in the dark hallway staring at the white door. It was locked no doubt. He didn't want to do this. It was one of the _last_ things he wanted to do. But it was the only way. Why did it have to be so hard? He sighed knocking firmly on the door's cool wood.

"Ryou?"

No answer.

"Ryou, damn it open the door."

Still nothing.

Bakura stood back slightly, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "You know I'm going to get in there one way or another. So which do you prefer?"

Silence.

"Very well," the thief answered moving forward and examining the lock. Immediately he realized there was something barricading the door from the inside. "So the hard way, hmm? Works for me," he muttered and set to work.

Ryou sat in the shadows of the room, lightning causing armies of darkness to battle against the brief luminosity. The boy was motionless. Perhaps Bakura had given up. Ryou wasn't sure if he was glad or not. There were so many mixed emotions about his yami. No. Not his yami anymore. He didn't want any connection to the tomb robber.

He tensed, standing to his feet at the sound of scrapping. Brown eyes widened in shock when the door opened, but from the wrong side. The hinges were off the doorframe. It was barely opening though, the dresser in front of the door keeping the thief out…Ryou jumped to his feet in alarm when the dresser went tumbling over on its front with a loud crash. A moment later none other than a black-haired tomb robber stood atop the fallen piece of furniture, eyes dark.

"You just insist on making everything complicated," the thief snorted stepping down from the rubble.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou hissed angrily.

Bakura stopped a few feet from his lighter half, eyeing him up and down. The boy was much thinner, if that was even possible. His eyes were worn and yet burning at the same time, a look of pure hatred being directed at him from the usually gentle orbs.

"The others say you're being a nuisance so they sent me up to knock some sense into your impenetrable skull," Bakura replied with a cruel smirk.

"Shut up! Why don't you just get out? I don't want you to be here and it's quite obvious _you_ don't want to be here either!" Ryou shouted fists clenched.

"Not that it matters, but what _is_ going on in your head?" Bakura shot back calmly. "You're being a burden to the people who are trying to take care of you. I suppose it's not anything new though…"

"Shut up!"

"…but they don't know that. They assume you're just upset…having no idea that this is how you live your life. Drowning in your own pool of self-pity and disillusionment…"

"_I said **shut up**!"_ Ryou shrieked chucking a vase from a nearby bedside table at the other. Bakura easily dodged, the porcelain container smashing into pieces against the wall.

"Still throw like a girl, hmm?" the thief smirked.

"**Shut up**!" the hikari screamed launching himself at his darker half.

The boy raised his fist, swinging at Bakura's face. The hit was blocked easily; Ryou sent flying backwards onto the floor. The thief stood over him, arms folded.

"My my, you've developed quite a temper, haven't you?"

"I'll _kill_ you!" Ryou shouted diving at the thief's legs.

They both went to the floor, the lighter half straddling Bakura's chest. He raised his fist only to have it blocked again. Brown eyes widened in shock as he was catapulted across the room crashing against the side of the bed. Ryou coughed harshly, blood filling his mouth. His side was aching most likely with bruised ribs. Bakura wasn't really being all that rough given his past records. Ryou struggled to his feet, staring down the person he despised most in the whole world.

"You ruined my life!" he growled stalking forward.

"Like you needed any help."

"I said SHUT UP!" Ryou screamed racing at Bakura again.

It should have hit. He should have been able to smack the thief across the face. But a hand stopped his, calloused tan fingers curling around his fist. He swung his other arm only to have it too trapped by Bakura's larger hand. They stood tensely staring into one another's eyes. Ryou's arms were both raised, trembling under the pressure of Bakura's.

"It's time to grow up," his yami hissed. "We're both free of each other. Time to get a life or hurry up and die already."

Ryou fell to the floor as a fist met his jaw, struggling to get up. Bakura ignored his other half, turning to leave.

"Where are you going? I'm not through with you yet!" the hikari hissed blood flowing from his mouth and dripping onto the carpet as he spoke.

Bakura turned, looking at his lighter half with dismal gray eyes. For a moment Ryou thought he saw a flicker of regret but it was gone in an instant. He rushed at his yami again with his fists raised. The next moment he was on his back again, chest heaving in labored breaths.

"Well I'm through with you. Just give up, light."

"_Don't call me that! I'm no part of you! I was **never** part of you_!" Ryou screamed jumping up and charging again. A foot connected with his gut sending him to his knees, choking on the crimson liquid.

'If only that were true,' Bakura thought sadly to himself as he stared down at the his other half who was rising shakily again to attack. 'If only.'

"What good is this doing?" he asked tiredly.

"**It's all your fault**!" Ryou shrieked racing forward only to collapse as two more fists met his torso.

He struggled to sit up but his arms buckled under him, his face meeting the scratchy carpet yet again. Screeching in frustration and rage he crawled on his aching stomach to his yami's feet and pounded his sore fists against the hard black shoes, tears streaming down his face.

"I hate you! I hate you!" he sobbed miserably. Bakura stared down expressionlessly at the other half of his soul swatting bruised fists down again and again on his shoes. _I hate you…hate you… hate you…

* * *

_

(clears throat)

Um...yeah.

I think I'll just leave it at that.


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Peril

So a lot of you guys didn't review...quite a bit less than usual. I'm not sure if that means you hated the chapter...(hangs head) Sad! Anyway, the drama really kicks off this chapter when our new antagonist...well..._subordinate_ to the new antagonist comes. Yay!

Kura: This makes you...happy?

Ferris: Maybe.

Kura: -.o;

**Silver Mirror: **(grins) Yes Ryou did have quite a freak-out. Poor kid. I tried to make sure it wasn't a "Kura beats the crap out of Ryou just for the heck of it thing". I hope it was all right. The lack of normal amounts of reviews are making me doubt it though. (sighs) Anyway, looking forward to reading more of your lovely ficcie! (huggles)

**Yami Val: **What's up with Yami? Welllll...he's gone through quite a bit the past six months. He's changed...for better or worse, it's yet to be seen. Even _I'm_ not sure at the moment. (Yami: That's reassuring.)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(snerk) Laughing through the wholet thing, hmm? Well, to each her own, I suppose. (Ryou: HOW THE HELL WAS THAT FUNNY?) calm down, little one. (Yugi: I thought I was the little one!) Oh right. erm...just shut up, kid. (Ryou: >. )

**Tabby: **(laughs) I find it amusing how you always find the gory/intense scenes poetic. (shrugs) Not that I have a problem with that. I'm glad you like them. (as odd as that may sound) Hmm...yup. (kura: You're at a loss for words? This is unusual.) BAM! heh. Now I feel better. (Kura: xx)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(clackles) You summed up Kura's reation so well. "down bitch" ehehehehe. (Ryou: meh. -.-;)

**dragonlady222: **Yes Ryou's a very complex character as well. I'm not sure he's even sure what he thinks of Kura. (Kura: Wow. That was...a confusing statement.) Shut up.

**xxxJennxxx: **You're right. It was a very tough chapter to write. It took about two months to get through it. They're both very...complex characters. Not that that's a bad thing necessarily...It sure makes my job darn difficult though. (Marik: Yes I am comfy with my kura-kins!) Kura: O.o...

**AnimeLoverAngel: **(laughs) Poor you. didn't like that ending hmm? (pats on head) I loved the whole "b-chan" thing. Very amusing. (Kura: Stupid nicknames...)

**Spryte: **Ah, not the reaction you were expecting from Ryou...yes well, I'm trying to stay away from the stuff you guys expect. It makes the story more interesting. (Kura: You just insist on complicating everything, don't you?) Heh. You asked about Honda and Ryou...no it's not a romance thing, I can assure you of that. He's just...well...much more protective. I think really started after the talk they had about Bakura in SOS. Honda's kind of filling in the roll of a "yami" for Ryou since bakura's not really there for him. (nods)

**DayDreamer23182:** Better than you expected? Yay! (ego bloats) Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Kura: Now look what you've done! You've fed her ego! It's going to take hours for us to deflate it! Argh!)(hiccups happily) No the poem didn't have anything to do with Zork. I wrote it about Kura from Ryou's POV. But you can think of it as having to do with Zork if it makes you happy!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **(throws handfulls of orange tic tacs into the air) I must celebrate being reccomended to people! Whoot! I luffs you, honey!

**Joey-lover: **Wonder what Kura-kins will do? Welllll...he's just holding up a stone face. He really isn't handling this all that well. There's more to the situation than you guys know about though. (Kura: Grrrreat. More secrets...) Ehehehe!

**BluegrassElf: **Yes poor poor Ryou. Let's all weep for the kid. (Ryou: That didn't sound very sincere!) Ah well. (Ryou: >. ) Anyway, Kura's about as sensitive as a brick? Well, as I stated to **Joey-lover**, there's more to that whole scene than you guys know about...Mweheahahahahahaha! (Yami: You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?) Indubitably.

**_Notes_**: **Please** **reviewsies**! I'm not sure what happened to give the record low for the story lastchapter! If you didn't like it I REALLY want to know! I accept criticism! (just not flames, although I **am** a pyro. Mwhehe)

_There is nothing but water in the holy pools._

_I know, I have been swimming in them._

_All the gods sculpted of wood or ivory can't say a word. _

_I know, I have been crying out to them. _

_The Sacred Books of the East are nothing but words._

_I looked through their covers one day sideways. _

_What Kabir talks of is only what he's lived through. _

_If you have not lived through something, it is not true. _

_--Kabir (India)_

**Chapter 6: Golden Peril**

Yami sat tiredly next to the others in the black living room, the lightning giving the only glow occasionally. Yugi was huddled against his chest, shaking whenever there was screaming from upstairs. Jou sat quietly by the television, head bowed. Marik's lips were tight, violet eyes fixed on the stairwell. Honda sprang to his feet as there was another thud and more shouting.

"Something bad is happening up there! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" he exclaimed angrily stalking meaningfully for the stairs.

"Don't go up there, Honda," Yami said softly.

The brunette turned. "What? Why not?"

Yami sighed. "This is something those two have to work out on their own. They both need this."

"But what if he's hurting Ryou?"

"Sounds like Ry's doing most of the shouting," Marik observed somberly.

"He's that angry?" Yami asked quietly.

"Doesn't want anything to do with Kura anymore," Marik nodded dejectedly burying his face in his hands. "Damn it! Why can't they just put it all behind them?"

They all sat in silence, more yelling coming from the second story. Honda started pacing in a circle at the foot of the stairs. It reminded Yugi of the animals in cages at the zoo. Just pacing; unable to do anything else.

((Thank you, Yami.))

Yami looked down at his lighter half snuggled against his chest. (For what, aibou?)

((For understanding…for being there for me.))

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi, pulling his hikari closer. (And you, abiou. Thank _you_.)

Everyone sprang to their feet at the sound of someone on the stairs. A moment later Bakura appeared, face grim. The group froze when they spotted the blood dripping from the tomb robber's clenchedfists and drenching the front of his shirt.

"What did you do to him, you bastard!" Honda yelled but rushed upstairs without waiting for a reply.

"Might as well let him bleed to death. It's what he wants anyway," the thief muttered quietly turning and stalking for the door.

"Kura!"

"Leave me alone, Marik," was the snarl before the door slammed.

Yugi left Yami's side, racing up the stairs, Marik at his heels. Jou and Yami stood in mute silence next to one another. Whatever they had hoped to be accomplished this wasn't it. It actually looked more like a step backwards.

"Better'd go check on Ryou," the pharaoh murmured softly slowly walking up the stairs.

Jou stood fastened to the floor. He…beat Ryou? But…Yami said Bakura had changed. The Bakura Jou himself had gotten to know six months ago didn't seem the type to…Something else must have happened. There had to be a logical reason. **Was** there a logical reason for thrashing someone? Gritting his teeth the blonde raced up the stairs to join the others. What else was there to do?

* * *

"So we all agree there has to be something done," Yami said quietly as they all sat around the bed Ryou's unconscious form lay on. 

The boy's wounds were mostly on his torso. Dark purple bruises were already lining his ribs. Nothing was broken though, much to everyone's relief. Still, that didn't excuse what Bakura had done.

"If only there were some way to banish him to the Shadow Realm," Honda muttered.

"Don't even start," Marik growled threateningly.

"Marik, he beat the crap out of Ryou," Honda replied tersely. "We can't just let him run around hurting people again."

"Who says he's out there hurting people?" the blonde Egyptian hissed, eyes dancing with rage.

"Oh I think we have proof enough," the brunette shot back motioning to Ryou's still form.

"Both of you shut it, will ya?" Jou mumbled tiredly, head bowed.

Yugi nodded. "We have to be realistic about this. There's no evidence that Bakura's done this to anyone else." Yami fought to keep the vision of the cowering hotel workers at the back of his mind. "Secondly, why even bring up the Shadow Realm at all? It's not like we can use the items to do it."

"And why not?" a low voice hissed from the doorway.

Everyone turned in shock. A lone figure stood in the entrance, rainwater dripping from his long black cape. There was a sudden chill in the atmosphere of the room and everyone felt it. Yugi shivered, drawing closer to Yami while Honda and Marik moved towards Ryou's form protectively. Jou stood beside Yami and Yugi, fists clenched.

"Who're you? What are you doing in here?" Jou yelled.

The figure chuckled, shoulders shaking slightly. Yami growled, advancing with Jou at his side. Whoever this was he was certainly confident.

"Forgive me for not identifying myself sooner, Pharaoh," the man stated with a mock-bow.

Everyone tensed, gasping. Yami's eyes were narrowed, all senses sending warning sirens through his body.

'How did he…?'

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mordecai Xemnese."

"That means nothing to me. What do you want?" Yami questioned harshly.

The man smiled beneath the hood of his cape, eyes illuminating as a flash of lightning momentarily lit the room. Yugi cowered back behind his other half, terrified.

"My master wishes to…strike a bargain with you, shall we say," was the sinister response.

"And who might your master be?" Jou barked.

Dark eyes that gleamed like granite turned on the blonde who recoiled as if he'd been struck. Marik felt a shiver go up his spine. He sensed something. Something he hadn't felt in over six months. _Power_.

"Yami…" the boy began warningly.

"I know, Marik," Yami replied quietly, eyes locked with the stranger's.

"My master's self is not of your concern. It's the _business_ that matters. He wishes to meet with you, Pharaoh. Wishes to strike a bargain…"

"You've already said this once, Mordecai, and yet I've still yet to hear what this 'deal' is about," Yami cut in abruptly.

The stranger scowled. "That is not my…"

"Then you can go back and tell your master that I am not interested," Yami rapidly shot.

There was a long moment of silence where the two stared at one another. Yugi clenched his fists tightly, wanting to speak to Yami through their mind link but seemed to think better of it. There was something unnerving about the man in front of them and Yami needed to be completely focused. After a while the man's head bowed.

"Very well. I shall make this brief, for I cannot return to my master empty-handed. He wishes to make a deal with you...for the Millennium items."

There was an intake of breaths. Marik was trembling now, violet eyes wide with astonishment. Yami glared at the stranger, not replying. Jou, meanwhile, was grinning, having become lax at this.

"Well there's just one problem wit' dat. The items are…" Jou's answer was cut off when Yami's hand went flying over his mouth, securely stopping him.

"And just what makes you think I have them?" the Pharaoh cut in.

Mordecai smirked. "We have our ways. It has come to our attention that you posses not only the puzzle but all _seven_ of the items. Is seems you came upon them all during an excursion of yours in Egypt a while back. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Yami grit his teeth, wondering just how much about that incident this man and his "master" knew. Still, it was better to assume they knew nothing. He wasn't going to play games with this stranger. He stood up straight, eyes blazing.

"Tell your master no such bargain will be made. I will do all in my control to make sure that type of power never lies in his hands. I sense dark intentions here and am determined to make them be only so; intentions but no more," was the Pharaoh's reply.

Mordecai sneered. "You **honestly** think he will accept such a reply?"

"I hope so…for your sake," Yami smirked. "Now get out."

The stranger snarled. Yugi and Jou let out a yell of surprise as Mordecai's form was suddenly engulfed in a flash of blue flames. An instant later he was gone, the doorway eerily empty. Jou turned on Yami.

"Why didn't you just tell him the items have been destroyed? There's no point in having some more wackos chase us around and threaten us…_again_," the blonde fumed angrily.

"Because those people have power, Jou. Great power. I think it's safe to say it doesn't measure up to what all the items' power combined had been otherwise he wouldn't be 'bargaining' but taking by force," Yami replied wearily.

"But…!"

"Think what they'd do to us if they found out the items were no more," Marik continued quietly. "Besides, upon being informed of such they'll run off to re-make the items."

"They…can do that?" Honda asked weakly, sitting on the bed.

Marik and Yami glanced at one another unsurely.

"I don't see why not," Yami replied after a moment. "Only one set of Millennium items can exist at a time—hence all the madness about everyone trying to get their hands on them. If they could find the spells and incantations that created the items the first time they can probably do it again."

The room went dead silent. If a pin dropped anyone would hear it. Each person's ears were booming with his own heartbeat. Could all this insanity start over again?

"What…so what are we going to do?" Yugi whispered softly tugging on Yami's sleeve.

"Nothing," Marik replied.

Yami shook his head. "We have to do something."

"They're going to find out sooner or later. Besides, it may be that they won't be able to resurrect the items," Marik pointed out hopefully.

Yami frowned, eyes dark. "But even if they couldn't re-create the items they'd no doubt use the magic they already possess and no one would be able to overpower them. Besides, I don't want to take that chance."

"You sure that wasn't just a trick right now with the fire?" Honda cut in skeptically.

Yami shook his head firmly. "No. I'm **not** sure. But he possessed magical abilities. Both Marik and I sensed it." The blonde nodded to verify this statement. The room went silent again. What did this mean for them? Was the whole ordeal with the Millennium items going to start all over again?

"So…what now?" Jou voiced the question they all were wondering.

Marik and Yami exchanged dismal looks. Ryou stirred on the bed, groaning in pain. Honda rushed to his side, gently touching the side of the boy's face.

"Ryou?"

Marik turned and came over as well. Jou, Yugi, and Yami watched on in silence. There was an uncomfortable gloom looming over the room. It made one's hair stand on end, goose bumps lining their arms. Ryou became still again, now nestled comfortably against Honda's chest. The blonde Egyptian sighed tiredly, head bowed slightly.

"We should all try and get some rest," Honda put in, eyes worn.

Yami nodded. "Yes but we should take turns keeping watch."

Honda snorted. "For who? Bakura or Mordecai?"

Yami sighed wearily. "Both."

* * *

Bakura sat at the counter of the bar downing shot after shot of liquor. He'd always had a high tolerance for alcohol. Lighting up a cigarette, he inhaled deeply. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have come back. He didn't belong in Domino. This wasn't for him. It was quite obvious now. Thunder banged loudly until it seemed the whole building would come down with a crash. The other occupants didn't so much as glance at one another. This was a place where they could forget. Forget what? _Everything_. 

"Pretty bad storm, eh?"

The thief looked over to find a businessman in a well-groomed suit sitting next to him at the counter. The man wasn't so much as glimpsing at him, eyes watching in silent fascination the amber liquid in his glass as it swirled. Another round of thunder came, the lights flickering for a brief moment. Everyone glanced up at the ceiling, silent, before returning to their own little worlds.

Bakura shrugged. His front was covered in blood, hands caked in muddy water. No one asked though. The crimson didn't receive so much as a fleeting look. It didn't matter what happened out _there_.

The man chuckled humorlessly. "What brings you to our lovely little pub? Can't say I've seen you hear before."

"I'm from out of town," the former tomb robber stated simply taking another shot.

The man quirked a defined eyebrow, still not looking up. "Hmm. Came back to visit, eh?"

Bakura shrugged again.

The man smiled, eyes drained and faraway. "It's not uncommon here. This is where they all come." He motioned with his hand around the bar while all the while staring at his drink. "It's…safe here."

He didn't need to elaborate on that statement. Bakura knew what he was talking about. Everyone knew. Safe from reality. Safe from life…the entire world. When one was in here what happened out _there_ no longer mattered.

"Got a place to stay?"

"…"

The man still didn't look up, picking at something stuck in his teeth with the tip of his tongue. Bakura inhaled another whiff of smoke, eyes closing in momentary paradise. It was gone as fast as it came, the clouds and jungles disappearing, becoming the run-down little pub once more. The lights flickered again, glasses on the table vibrating at the crash of thunder directly overhead. No one so much as flinched.

"Well don't bother staying long in this town. What do _they_ know anyway?"

Bakura didn't answer. The man turned, eyes disillusioned and dark. The two of them stared at one another in silence for a long moment. No one moved, everyone staring off into some timeless abyss where it didn't matter.

"They don't understand us. Never will. Hell, this is our reality. You make your own truths. Don't let _them_ tell you differently," the man hissed, an uncanny light burning in his reddish-brown eyes.

Bakura turned away, staring at his cigarette. The smoke curled off of it in graceful swoops and dives like some ribbon floating down through the breeze. It was mesmerizing.

The man twisted back to his own drink, downing the remaining liquid in one gulp. Wincing as the alcohol burned down his throat his eyes closed, face scrunched up. The truth could hurt. That's what made it so…intoxicating. Pain was reality. All reality focused around aches...screams…regrets…It was what it was. There was no point in arguing about it or discussing it. This was their world…that's all there was to it.

* * *

So there you have it.

Kura: I'm not going to be a drunkard like I am in "The Deep", am I?

Ferris: Nah. I dun' think so. Too repetitive.

Kura: Phew.

Honda: So people think I have a thing for Ryou now?

Ferris: (shrugs) Apparently. (oh, and he _doesn't_!)

Ryou: Eeeeew.

Honda: -.-;

Yugi: Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Son

Hello! I'm back! (tackles) Yay!

So I'm sick. I got a cold/virus/whatever at my college freshmen orientation...which was HELL by the way. Yeesh.

**Roquex1979: **New reviewer! (tackles) Hello honey! oooh! Two lovely reviews! (goosh!) Yes, Baku with black hair is something new to get used to. (sighs) But he's still so damn HOT! Neh! No I'LL be his woman! (shoves) hehe. (Kura: O.o...)

**BlackPanther17: **Another one! (tackles) Hi! So glad you've joined us! Glad you like the interactions between Bakura and Jou. There shall be more to come later in the story! Whoot! (sighs) No. There isn't any darkshipping in this story. (sobbeth) It would make the story stray from the plot and deeper things I'm working on here. Everyone wants there to be romance but from where I am now in the story I haven't seen any. Thanks for the tip on dialouge. I shall be more careful in the future. Review again, honey! Peace out! (and in!)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Well you're probably out of school now...so...Whoot! (throws orange tic tacs) Part----ay! (kura: you are sooo odd) Yup! (Kura: O.o)

**BluegrassElf: **Ya. A lovely plot thickening! You guys get to meet the main antagonist in this chapter! Whoot!

**Spryte: **(smiles grimly) Exactly, honey. They WOULD need to sacrifice another 99 people in order to recreate the items. But they don't know that! (winks) (Kura: I do...) Shhh!

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) I like the "hello plot" part. Yes the tension is finally mounting. Time to beat up the characters and kill off people! (kura: Ummm...and that's...good?)

**Yami Val: **(blink) Uh. _Yeah _Bakura beat Ryou. Didja miss the end of that chappie, honey? (laughs) Yes we're all convinced something's seriously wrong with Yami. (Kura: I could've told you that a looong time ago) (Yami: >. Meh)

**Tabby: **(sighs) No. Only thirteen people reviewed last time. SAD! But plenty reviewed for this one so it's all good! (grins) Yes I did tone it all down a bit last chapter. It all starts flowing faster after this chapter. This one is a bit slower too. (Kura: Probably because Jou's in it so much) (Jou: Hey!)

**a person who likes reviewin...: **(points excitedly) New reviewer! (tackles) HI! So glad you've joined us! You make me happy! Xemnese is from Kingdom Hearts II? (blink) Umm...Refresh my memory now, is that a game or a movie? I don't follow these things. I'm acutally not sure, honey. I've never seen this Kingdom hearts thingie. If you find out though I'm interested in hearing it! (Kura: You are sooo clueless, Ferris) >. 

**Anime Lover Angel: **Ummm...Yami Malik?...(blink) Actually, I'm not sure if he'll be making an appearance in this fic or not. he hasn't as of late. (Malik:...probably would just get killed off again anyway...) -.-;...ahem, you hope kura won't do something stupid? (sighs) Well we can't always get what we want, now can we? (Kura: O.o...)

**dragonlady222: **(laughs) A lot of you asked if the businessman was evil. No. He's not. He's just...there. (kura: How profound) Humph.

**Silver Mirror: **Yay! Praise! (ego groweths) Kura: Nooooooo! Now look what you've done! Ferris: hehe. This makes me sooo much happier!...plus I'm loaded with meds at the moment. Kura: O.o...

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Yes orange tic tacs! They're my addiction. They make the world go round! (Kura: Something in your head is definately goin' round)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **I agree. Honda's like an older brother to Ryou. Pegasus and...Kaiba? (shudders) Pegasus and ANYONE scares the heck out of me.

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) No the business man isn't a real character...Well there's not much fighting at first. They have no way of fighting back. More like "fleeing". But there's a great scene with a truck coming in chapter...nine? Ya. I think so. Hit the maniac, win a pharaoh! mwahahahaha! (Bakura: Someone get her off these cold meds NOW!)

**DayDreamer23182: **No, Kura's not evil. He's...there are things going on that haven't been revealed to you guys and won't be for some time. His actions will make a bit more sense later...as much as anything Kura does CAN make sense anyway...(Kura: Meh) Tis true, they don't know how the items were created.

**inuyashapup: **(smirk) Kura get kidnapped? Wellll...how about getting attacked? Is that good enough for now anyways? (kura: Everyone hates me) Nu-Uh! I wuffles you! (Kura: -.-;)

This is one of the poems I wrote a year or two ago. This chapter's a bit slow. The next one is where the true violence begins! Whoot! I shall dedicate this chapter to the newest reviewers: **a person who likes reviewin, BlackPanther17, **and **Roquex1979**! Yay!

_**Imagine**_

_How long before the bloodshed ends?_

_When will the violence cease to be?_

_When will we put down all our arms_

_And make our enemy a friend?_

_How long before we've nothing to fear_

_And can remove the locks from our doors_

_To greet our world with hearts anew,_

_Warm carefree laughter replacing tears?_

_When will the deep wounds become scars?_

_Healed, and over time, ignored?_

_Must ever person pray every prayer_

_And make a wish on every star?_

_Imagine a world without terror or screams._

_There will never be such a place._

_The only way to have this peace_

_Is temporarily…in our dreams._

**Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Son**

Jou and Marik sat up, Jou and Honda staying at the Gameshop for the weekend. They were all huddled together in the living room; Yugi, Honda, and Ryou were snuggled against one another on the couch. Yami was sitting in a chair by the window, head resting on his hand, nodding off.

"It's crazy to think it could just be starting over all over," Jou murmured as he and Marik stared at their sleeping friends.

Marik sighed. "It's just…we never get a moment of rest. Something's always wrong."

Jou turned to the other blonde. "Really? You've never been able to just…relax? I mean, everybody gets a break at some point."

Marik chuckled quietly, a spiteful smile on his face. "Never."

There was a wave of compassion that washed over Jou right then. Was it possible not to know peace? To be carefree? To be…alive?

"There's always been something at the back of my mind telling me to not let my guard down. It's the curse of not having a childhood, I suppose," the blonde Egyptian continued bitterly.

Jou stared at the other boy in stunned pity. "I…didn't know."

Marik smirked humorlessly. "Doesn't matter. It happens…more frequently than one would like to believe. People can be very good at masking it."

Jou felt a sting in his chest, his own youth haunting him. He'd lost his childhood innocence early in life. Marik had never had one. Was this the kind of world they were so desperately fighting for?

"I question everything a lot as well," Marik continued softly as if reading the other's thoughts. "It's one of the reasons I turned against Yami…striving to create my own world. A new world…one _I_ could control." He stared down at his hands that he was holding out in front of himself. "I thought if I could just be in charge of Fate…keep things from happening…"

He stopped talking, voice cracking. Sighing shakily he covered his face with his hands. Jou tentatively reached over, wrapping an arm around the other teen. He understood a bit. Everyone must to a certain extent. Marik sniveled, shoulders shaking.

"We've all forgiven you for that, man," Jou stated softly as he gently rubbed the other's shoulder. "We all have done crap we regret. Now all we can do is try to make up for it."

"I just…want to believe I haven't become like my father," Marik whispered scathingly.

Jou nodded understandingly. "I want to think that about me and my dad too."

Marik's tearstained face looked up in surprise. Jou smiled sadly, gripping the other's shoulder a bit firmer.

"My dad's a drunk. My mom and sister moved out when I was little…I didn't want to leave 'im, but…" he shrugged helplessly. "He beat me…a lot. Screamed, barfed all over the apartment…He's hardly ever home now…I want to make sure I never turn out like him."

Marik managed a weak smile. "I don't think you will."

"But I almost did. If it weren't for Yugi…" Jou had tears streaming down his face too by this point. He took a deep breath, lighting illuminating the dark room, outlining their bent silhouettes. "Honda and I…we were both in a gang…bad shit…We terrorized Yugi to no end. Then he stood up for us when we thought we were in over our heads. I don't know where we'd be if it weren't for his intervention…no. I **do** know. I just don't want to think about it." He shuddered, briefly remembering Torrda and the other boys…and their fate. Sure they'd been his gang's arch-nemesis but still…

"My family never went above ground," Marik choked slowly, still shaking. "It was a cult, I realize that now. When I was eight they held me down while he used a hot piece of metal to…to…" he couldn't say it, burying his face in his hands.

"I know," Jou whispered softly, tightening his grip on the other boy. He knew about the carvings on the Egyptian's back…the pain and horror inflicted on him. Isis had told them how they hadn't been allowed above ground. To live forever in utter darkness and false light…abused…nothing more than key holders to the Pharaoh's tomb. Not allowed to be children.

"I didn't end it…my yami finished it. He killed my father with my own hands…" Marik hissed angrily.

"Would you…have done it yourself?"

Marik stared at his hands again, fixated on the other's words. Would he have killed his father? His slave driver? His master?

"…Yes." He finally whispered venomously. "Only it would have been slower. He would have screamed for _hours_. There would have been more blood…I would pay him back for what he'd done…" He broke down, sobbing violently. All the hurt, the hatred…it was all still there.

Jou pulled the other against himself, never having thought he'd talk to Marik like this. No one deserved to go through what had happened to him. Why did the world have to be like this?

"…the damn bastard…I hate him…I **hate** him!" Marik seethed as he continued to weep bitterly against the other blonde's chest.

"You have a right to," Jou replied slowly.

Across the room a lone figure in the chair was sitting completely still. At first glance one would think he was asleep, his arm propping his head to the side. But he wasn't. Deep violet eyes stared out the window as the two boys' words reached his ears. If one looked closer they would see the tears trailing down his face like the raindrops gliding down the window panes.

* * *

He was leaving. It was pure and simple. Things had changed. He couldn't stay. It wasn't fair to anyone…especially Marik. Bakura grimaced as the wind howled and the rain thrashed against the motorbike as if urging him to go back as he zoomed down some lone dirt road. He wouldn't turn around though.

Cursing under his breath, he sped up more, not heeding the elements. He had to get away. Had to. In order to protect them he had to leave. He only hoped they'd be able to forgive him. Should he go back to Earl? It didn't seem to affect the coffee shop owner like it did everyone else. But should he risk it?

Gray eyes widened as something flashed in front of his vision, slamming on the brakes with all his might. But it was too late.

* * *

Ryou moaned, stirring against Honda and Yugi. The brunette's eyes opened, glancing down worriedly at the teen. Stiffening, he turned to the others across the room.

"Guys, I think he's waking up."

Yami, Yugi, and Marik came over, faces laced with concern. Slowly, the hikari's eyes slit open, pain visible in the soft features even in the dim light.

"Hey Ry, how are you feeling?" Marik asked quietly gently brushing a hand over the other's cheek.

The white-haired teen winced slightly as he sat up slightly. "Where's Bakura?"

Honda glared. "Don't worry. He's gone."

Ryou's head slumped back on the couch in exhaustion, chest heaving in soreness. Marik soothingly ran a hand repeatedly through the pure white locks, closing his own eyes tiredly. Ryou's brown orbs were glassy as he fought the tears ebbing in the corners of his eyes.

"Why did he bother to come back?" he whispered maliciously.

Yami felt his chest sting, wishing he could redeem the other yami in some way but couldn't think of anything. Why _had_ Bakura returned to Domino?

He cleared his throat, feeling he needed to say something. "I think…he wanted to, Ryou. But something…" he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Something happened. I'm not sure…"

"He didn't want to come back. Marik's the only reason he came at all," Ryou replied scathingly. Marik face was somber as he continued stroking Ryou's hair gently.

"Don't say that, man," Jou stated softly from the side.

"Why not? It's true. It's true and you know it."

They all sat in uneasy silence. It _was_ true. How could they flat out lie to the boy when he already saw the reality of the situation?

"Well, he's gone anyway, Ryou," Honda put in finally.

"Where?"

"Does it matter?" the brunette replied spitefully.

From where he stood Yami could see Jou's jaw clench. He didn't speak though. Jou just sat there, brown eyes narrow as he listened to Bakura being talked down. As he watched this subtle reaction Yami wondered if the blonde still had the same feelings of protection he'd had after the incident with the thief's memories being taken.

"Rest, Ry. Don't worry about him anymore," Marik whispered, pulling the other teen against his chest. Ryou closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him again.

Honda sighed heavily, glancing over at Yugi who was still sleeping. Jou moved away to the window, silent. Yami stood amidst it all, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I've got to choose, don't I?" Marik's voice said softly.

Yami turned to him. "What?"

"Ryou and Bakura. I've got to choose which one to stick with," Marik stated as he stared down at the sleeping form in his arms.

"Don't think like that," Yami replied sternly. "That's the kind of thoughts we do _not_ need right now…especially with this Mordecai and his people after us."

Marik nodded dismally. "I just wish…" He didn't say any more.

* * *

"So he refused my offer, did he?" a voice chuckled in the large room with the roaring fireplace.

The figure sat in a large chair facing the flames, frame outlined with reddish light. Long slender fingers drummed slowly on the arm of the chair, waiting for a reply. Mordecai stood behind the chair in the shadows, head bowed slightly.

"Yes Master. I warned him that if he…"

"Oh quit it with the excuses," the voice snapped harshly, all amusement leaving the tone abruptly.

The subordinate flinched, leering as far away as he dared. The one sitting in the chair ran his tongue over sharp white teeth, deep blue eyes focusing on the flames that were nearly leaping from the hearth. In the fireplace outlines of monsters hacked away at one another's lives, screeching and howling in a torrid fury. As the figure of a feral imp fell with an agonizing shriek the figure in the chair emitted a chuckle, eyes narrowed in pleasure.

"Master, I'll head out right away to retrieve the items. I've set up some teams to acquire…"

"You mean _steal_."

Mordecai paused uncertainly. "Well…yes, Master, but…"

With one swipe of the hand the creatures all smoldered into the fire in a violent hiss, disappearing into the ashes and inferno. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sat forward, turning so the profile was more distinct.

"How cowardly. **Steal** the Millennium items in order to gain power," the Master murmured quietly.

"Sir, your orders were to acquire the items by whatever means…"

"That was different. Those were other magical objects. The _Millennium_ items are much more…complex, shall we say," the other chuckled.

"What do you propose I do then…?"

"_I propose_," the Master snarled earning a whimper of pain from Mordecai, "…I propose you do as I say. And this is what I command: Wait."

The inferior blinked. "Wait?"

"Yes, wait, you **imbecile**," the word rolled roughly over his tongue with a flash. "Wait. I sense that all is not as we anticipate. Something is off-balance about the situation. The Shadow Realm is not as it should be. I'm hoping that it is only that he is not using the items…but I have another suspicion…" He turned and looked at his minion with gleaming eyes. "In which case you'd best be ready."

Mordecai bowed. "If I might be so bold: for what, Master?"

He shrieked in pain, falling to the floor in a quivering heap. The other watched on with indifferent eyes, hand fisted in the air, a light blue glow engulfing it. In an instant he lowered his hand, relaxing his narrow fingers again on the arm of the chair. Twitching, breathing harsh, Mordecai slowly got to his feet, warily eyeing his leader.

"Don't worry your head over that, Mordecai. It will come if it must. You just wait and prepare yourself and the seekers for a journey."

Mordecai bowed low, turning and hurrying for the exit. He froze with his hand on the doorknob when the voice continued.

"And prepare some rooms…the ones in the _basement_," the one by the fire grinned wickedly. "Something tells me we're going to be having some guests."

A cruel smile that curled unnaturally slithered its way across Mordecai's face even as he trembled in fear against the door. "At once, my liege."

* * *

Jou sat quietly in the dark shop watching the rainwater lap against the glass door. It was just like half a year ago when all that madness had occurred. The blonde closed his eyes, wondering how they were going to make it through another battle involving the Shadow world. Was it even possible without the Millennium items?

'Bakura?' he pressed at the mink link, not even sure he was doing it right. 'You there, man?'

No answer.

'Well…if you are there, we really need you to come back here. Something's happened. It's about the Millennium items.' He remained silent a moment, waiting for some kind of sign that he was even getting through to the yami. 'That's it I guess.'

How exactly did mind links work? He'd never talked with the thief through theirs. The one time they had tapped into one another's thoughts had been a pure accident. Heck, he didn't even know what Yami and Yugi spoke to each other about in their own connection. Just _how_ had the links been sustained after the destruction of the items?

"Can I join you?"

He jolted slightly, glancing to the door where Marik was smiling grimly. Jou nodded, running a hand through his hair. The Egyptian strode over and sat down on the counter next to the other blonde.

"Can't sleep?"

Jou nodded again.

Marik sighed heavily. "Me neither. I can't help but stay awake. I just wish this were some nightmare that I could wake up from at any given time."

"Ditto," Jou replied tiredly. "I mean, we've never had a threat this bad imposed upon us without having the items close by."

Marik frowned darkly. "It's probably for the best. Relying on a power so momentous is folly, don't you think?"

Jou smiled sadly. "Yeah. Still, it's better than having nothing at all to depend on, especially when the enemy has magical abilities."

"You need to have a bit more faith in us," Marik murmured but he didn't argue with the statement.

"S'hard when we're all fighting amongst ourselves like this."

Marik's eyes became more dismal. "I don't know what's gotten into him. Kura's always had a hard time fitting in anywhere. He's afraid of socializing. I can understand, having been an outcast myself."

"Yeah, some bad shit's happened to him…an' we probably don't even know the half of it," Jou said quietly.

They both sat in stony silence for a long while; each delving in his own thoughts of what he knew about the former tomb robber's horrible past…and present. The two of them had gotten a glimpse of the thief that no one else had. This was what gave them room for some compassion in their hearts for the gruff yami.

"Marik?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…know what happened to him in the past?"

Violet eyes met caramel brown. They sat moment just staring at one another. Marik closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"No. And I wish I knew at least a little more. It would help in knowing how to deal with his moods…"

"An' that's no understatement," Jou smirked. "Marik? What's wrong?"

The blonde Egyptian's frame had gone rigid, eyes shooting open. The violet orbs were filled with fear and pain, lips pursed together as he stared into nothingness. Jou reached over and grabbed the other by the shoulders, shaking him somewhat roughly.

"Marik! Hey, come on man!"

The Egyptian blinked heavily, looking up at the other in surprise. He slowly passed a tanned hand over his face as if dazed. Jou waited nervously.

"I…something's wrong."

"Like what? You felt something, didn't you?" Jou whispered hoarsely.

Marik nodded, turning and staring out into the storm. "I felt it. I'm not sure what it is but…it felt …"

"Marik?"

The other slowly turned and looked straight into Jou's eyes.

"Brace yourself. Something's coming."

* * *

Ah the madness of it all! Awww! Marik and Jou UNDERSTAND one another! It's like one jolly theraputic session...without the large bill at the end!

Readers: >. 

Malik: Am I coming?

Ferris: Perhaps...perhaps not...

Malik: (angrily) That's not a bloody answer!

Ferris: Did I tell you I was going to give you an answer?

Kura: Am I dead?

Ryou: I hope so.

Kura: Hey!

Honda: That's right! Die you mean evil thing!

Kura: -.o..."mean evil thing"?

Jou: -.-; best work on those threats, honda man.


	8. Chapter 8: Tempest's Rebirth

**Tabby: **Yes Honda's sooo good at threats. (Honda: I do believe that was sarcasm) Perhaps...(cough) anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a bit laid back. Ah well. Can't have constant violence. (though that'd be fun to try sometime!) (Yami: And you call yourself a Buddhist) Shut up! I'm not perfect! (Yami: Obviously) Would you like to die a slow painful death? Because that can be arranged. (Yami: Shutting up.) (Malik: Hey! How come I wasn't given that opition in COW?) _Ahem._

**xBakura's lovex: **(laughs) Glad you're enjoying the story so much! Don't worry! There will be plenty of Jou/Baku bonding. Just not quite yet! Love ya!...wait...you're a new reviewer to this story, aren't you? (tackles) Yay!

**Yami Val: **(nods) It is funny how Jou and Marik can talk all "civilized" to one another. Not necessarily a Bad thing though. (although I have to make them disagree on occasion to add some humor!) hehe!

**BlackPanther17: **(sighs heavily) I don't know if Malik's coming or not! I'll get back to you on that one, k? Marik and Jou are cute? Well duh! Yes Ryou's a bitch at the moment. (Baku: Heheh.) No, the real antagonist isn't going to mess up. Some of his...subordinates do their own thing and wind up not so swell, but he's not to be taken lightly. (the Master: Bow to me. I am supreme.) Bah! Next to ME! (master: -.-; fine fine...) Hehe.

**dragonlady222: **I keep saying it to you all: I'm not sure yet if Malik will be appearing in this fic. Give me some more time on that one. Why can't Ryou forgive Kura? (sigh) It's...complicated. We'll get to those two more later on. Not quite yet though.

**Roguex1979: **I got your lovely e-mail. I just haven't had time to respond yet! My open house for graduation is a week from today! Aieee! I've been very very busy! Yes, Jou does seem to bring something profound when it's really needed. He's a key character in this story. I've actually had a lot of fun developing his character.

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **A children's book, eh? I had to do one of those once. It sucked...mainly because I _hate_ children. (Yami: Ja, maybe that was just a _tiny_ reason.)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **(laughs) You're very hyper, I see. No time for a long review, ah well. I know how that goes when I'm on med-high, sugar-high, or lack of sleep-high. (Kaiba: O.o...what the hell?)

**Silver Mirror: **Glad you liked Marik/Jou. I'm finding as I write that Jou's become a lot more mature and open-minded...well...some of the time. (Jou: Hey!) You miss Kura? Oh don't worry. He gets a nice freaky scene this chapter. (Kura: Grrrreat.)

**Joey-lover: **Is Kura okay? Ummm...well, he's **_alive_**. (Kura: That wasn't the question.) Well she didn't really specify! ahem, anyway, you think Kura and Ry just need to...hug? (shudders) Me hates hugs. I won't do that to kura-kins. Not Yet anyways...(cackles)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Ja, Kura's damn hurt. Don't worry, he's alive! (Kura: barely) Hehe. I couldn't resist. Besides, this is only the beginning! I can't kill you off yet! (Kura: **_Yet_**? O.O) hehe.

**BluegrassElf: **Confusing at the end? Yeah, it confuzzled me a bit too. (Kura: But you're the damn author! How the hell is it confusing?) I just write what they tell me. (Kura: Who?) The voices. (Kura: O.o...)

**Spryte: **I must admit I never thought I'd see the day when Marik and Jou talked civilly. To be honest I didn't plan those parts. They just sort of...happened. I find that happens a LOT in my stories...esp. with Malik in Cry of the Wicked. He refused to do what I'd planned. (Malik: yet she still managed to kill me off...) >.

**The Killer Tic Tac Marshmellow: **Wow. Nice name...New reviewer! (tackleglomps) Hi! Glad you've joinedus! (laughs) You want Ryou to kick ass? He's going to get his moments, fear not! Did you just call Kura an _ass_? (tackles again) How DARE you!...wait, that means less competition for him...(gets off) I luffles you! (Killer: O.o...) (yes I'm slightly bipolar when I'm tired and hyper) You want Marik to have more time? He will, honey. Fear not!

**inuyashapup: **(laughs) Well I'm glad an accident will suffice for now. Next chapter gets a LOT more violent and intense. First magical stand off. Bwahahaha! (Only our team doesn't have any magic...) (Kura and Marik: besides incredible sex-appeal!) Well, there's always that. (drools)

**DayDreamer23182: **Ha. Now where would the angst be if Kura and Ryou just got along? (Marik: Oh there's still plenty of angst without those two barking like bitches) (Ryou and Kura: BAM!) (Marik: xx) Ah, I'll let that question slide, me thinks.

So I just suddenly randomly wrote the poem for this chapter in two minutes. Not sure if it really _fits_ the chapter...but I think I like it. So it's staying! (yami: What a reason!) -.-; Anyway, this chapter shall be dedicated to **The Killer Tic Tac Marshmellow** and **xBakura's lovex**!

**_If_**

_If I'm meant to live--I'm meant to die._

_If I'm to laugh--then I must cry._

_If I can see--then I must know._

_If I can hear--then I must grow._

_If you can hurt--then you can heal._

_If there's no pain--then you're not real._

**Chapter 8: Tempest's Rebirth**

"So all you can tell us is that something bad is coming," Honda snorted as they all sat in the living room.

"Honda," Yugi said imploringly. The brunette sighed.

"Sorry. It's just…well there's **nothing** we can do! We're sitting ducks for these freaks! What are we supposed to do? Wait for them to come back and decimate us only to find the items are…!"

"Hush!" Marik snapped fiercely. "Don't talk about that."

Honda glared. "And why not? They're going to find out sooner or later." He stood to his feet. "**You hear that you bastards?** **You hear?"**

"That's enough," Yami stated sternly. "Please calm down. Going ballistic isn't going to solve anything."

"Nor is sitting around on our asses," Honda grumbled slumping back down on the couch next to Ryou.

"And just what do you propose we do right now?" Marik scowled. "The electricity's out. We can't call anyone. And even if we could what would we say? 'Hello, Anzu, I know you're not feeling well. Just called to tell you some psycho maniacs are threatening us again. They're after the items and all. Don't know if we'll make it through the night…Hope you feel better soon!'"

"Shut up," Ryou growled. "All of you shut up."

They all quieted, everyone unnerved by Ryou's change in attitude since his encounter with Bakura. He was no longer the soft-spoken, good natured boy he had once been. The young man that sat before them with his torso wrapped in bandages and holding an ice pack to his jaw was anything but angelic looking. Brown eyes were ablaze, fierce.

"Listen," Yami began softly. "We're just going to have to brace ourselves. Marik says he senses something dark coming. I believe him."

"Right. Yugi, go into the kitchen and get the biggest knives you can find," Jou grinned.

Marik rolled his violet eyes. "This is hardly a time for jokes, mutt."

"Wat!" Jou shouted, angry at the nickname.

"All right, come on, mutt. We're going to stand watch in the game shop," Marik growled striding out of the room.

"Hey! I'm not through wit' you! Get back here!" Jou yelled racing after the other blonde.

"Ra, have mercy on us," Yami muttered pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

* * *

Bakura moaned from where he lay on the wet ground, having landed in a large puddle of filthy water. His head was spinning as the lightning flashed overhead. What happened? Wincing, he sat up only to collapse again, his side throbbing in pain. Gritting his teeth he reached up and took off his helmet, shaking the mud from his face. Glancing around, he found himself in a field of some kind, long waist high grasses. Biting his lip to the point where he tasted blood he braced himself onto his elbows, slowly sitting up. He hissed, clutching his side, feeling the broken ribs beneath the material of his jacket. 

"Damn."

His entire body tensed at the sound of screeching metal and a high-pitched scream. Clawing his fingernails into the muddy ground he began crawling toward the sound, the grass swishing back and forth by his movements and the howling wind. After heaving his aching body a few yards he came to the edge of the field, the dirt road he'd been driving on before him. His eyes widened as he remembered the bright light and jumping from the bike at the last moment. The thief growled when he spotted the remains of his motorcycle lying in a smoking pile a few feet from him.

"Someone's going to pay," he growled angrily standing shakily to his feet.

Clutching an arm around his aching side he limped over to the smoldering metal, glancing around irately, in-taking his breath when he spotted the tattered heaps of what appeared to be vehicles strewn about the deserted road, some still ablaze.

"What in the devil…?"

The roar was deafening, yet his reflexes were still effective enough for him to dodge the blast of fire. Cringing as he crashed onto his side, eyes widened in shock as another explosion of inferno came at him full force. He darted again, the flames tearing into his back. Hissing, he rolled off into the field, lying completely still on his stomach.

"_Where'd he go?"_ a voice rasped.

"_We can't leave any witnesses_," a second voice whispered angrily. _"The Master_ _ordered_…"

"_Fine fine. Don't worry. I'll finish him."_

Gray eyes widened in terror at the horrible ear-piercing wail somewhere from above in the thunderheads, recognizing it instantly.

"There's no bloody way…"

He took off on his hand and knees, one arm clutching his side as he hurried further into the chasms of the grasses. Bakura listened intently, knowing what was coming. He ducked low and held completely still as the wailing grew nearer, nostrils detecting the stench.

_Fire_.

"_Shit_!"

Glancing back he was met by the horrendous sight of the field behind him going up in phantasm red flames. Neither the rain nor the wind could put out this fire. This was no act of nature. Gritting his teeth Bakura scrambled as fast as he could, wincing when the shadow passed over him.

_It saw him. _

He stumbled to his feet without stopping, taking off as fast as he could toward the middle of the field. A cascade of fire fell all about, embers landing on his face and eating away at the flesh there. Another screech and it dove in for the final attack. Bakura's eyes widened when he spotted the pool of water up ahead and prayed to all the gods it was deep, diving head first into it as the fire scalded him mercilessly.

* * *

Ryou woke up screaming, body twitching convulsively. Honda shook him by the shoulders, trying 

to reassure the hikari. Yami and Yugi awoke, scared out of their minds; the latter trembling as he watched on.

"Ryou, calm down. It was just a dream," Yami stated firmly as he knelt in front of the couch, touching the side of the hikari's face.

The white-haired boy shook his head, whimpering continuously all the while. Honda looked helplessly at the former monarch who turned to call for Marik, who was out in the shop, only to stop in shock. The blonde Egyptian stood in the doorway supporting a shuddering Jou.

"Something's happened to Bakura," Marik whispered hoarsely, motioning to the two shuddering boys. "It's their connection to him. They can feel it."

"Oh Ra," Yami murmured as he strode over and help Marik lead the shaking blonde to the couch.

"What…it has to be pretty bad, right?" Honda asked softly as he held a quaking Ryou against his chest. "I mean…for them to be reacting like this?"

"He was scared…terrified…" Jou murmured warily as he sat up slowly with Marik's hand on his shoulder. "I've…never felt anything like that before."

"Kura's always kept your link shut," the blonde Egyptian said quietly. "Something must have happened that would have taken all his charge away…In order for him to be that out of control it must have been…" His voice broke, entire body trembling violently at the very thought of something horrible having befallen his friend.

"Can you sense anything now?" Yami asked sharply.

Jou and Ryou exchanged desolate looks.

"No. Nothing now," Jou replied for both of them.

"What were you going to say, Marik?" Yugi asked. "What would it have to have been?"

The blonde Egyptian wasn't listening, staring out the window as the rainwater pounded insistently to be let inside. Jou sat beside him, Marik's hand still on his shoulder; tanned fingers curling tighter.

"Something powerful," Yami replied for the boy, eyes gleaming with anger.

Honda growled. "Do you think that Mordecai freak is behind this?"

"It's very possible," Yami glared. "And if it is…"

"What? What can any of us do? Let's face it: we're helpless against these bastards!" Marik cut in furiously, still supporting Jou.

Yami stared into the fuming violet eyes, knowing the blonde Egyptian was right. What was the point of denying it? Gritting his teeth he growled.

"**Damn** **it**! There has to be _something_ we're overlooking!" he shouted angrily stomping across the room to the window.

"Like what?" Jou wheezed, mind still humming.

"Like…another type of magic…other powerful objects," Marik muttered.

"Were there other objects like this in Egypt?" Honda cut in eagerly.

Yami nodded, eyes still locked on the storm raging on outside. "Of course. There have been in every civilization throughout time."

"Well then we have a lot of options, eh?" Jou grinned weakly, brushing Marik's tan hand off his shoulder.

Yami gazed out into the night, eyes burning. "Ryou," he said softly after a moment. "You and Jou said it was extremely painful?"

The hikari stared at the former monarch with uncertainty. "…Yes."

They all watched on silently as Yami sighed heavily before glancing at each of them in turn. Without a word, he twisted to the left and strode meaningfully for the door.

"Yami! What are you doing? Where are you going?" Yugi called anxiously.

His darker half opened a closet, pulling out his leather jacket. "I'm going to find Bakura and bring him back."

"But…!"

"Marik, I'm leaving you in charge. Should anything happen," he continued turning to the rest of them. "do as he says."

"Now wait a…!"

"Jou, I'm serious. He's the one here most knowledgeable in magic. I'll be back as soon as I find Bakura. Until I return don't go outside or answer the door. Do you all understand?" Violet eyes queried them each in the dim light. They all nodded simultaneously, bodies numb as they watched the pharaoh walk out alone into the tempestuous night.

* * *

Mr. Mutou sighed heavily, sitting back in the rickety chair inside the diminutive bland hotel room. They were at a small town near the edge of the desert. Everything had to be put on hold because of the sand storm. There were wads of rags pressed into all the corners of the windows in an attempt to keep the whirling sands out. A faint howling of the torrid winds were audible, like a voice for the desert. Taking a sip from his glass of water he leaned forward to study the letter from Yugi again. 

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I know I just sent you a note about a day earlier but something's come up. I'm not sure what to do. Marik and Ryou showed up earlier this evening. Apparently Ryou's dad hasn't sent any money for the house's rent. They've been evicted. I'm letting them stay in your room, seeing as how you're not here. Hope that's all right. Could you please see if you could track down Ryou's dad and make sure he's fine and it's just a mistake? _

_Love,_

_Yugi_

_PS: No word from Yami yet. _

Shaking his head, the elderly man slowly got up, wandering the room in anxiousness and boredom. He was worried—worried about Yugi; worried about Ryou and Marik; worried about Yami…There was so much to be concerned about. He turned when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

A moment later a fellow archaeologist stepped into the room. "They say it should slow down in a few hours, Solomon. No need to fret. We'll be out of here soon."

Mr. Mutou nodded. "That's good. I just hate to think how much of the palace was covered again by the sand though. There's two weeks worth of uncovering it down the drain!"

The blonde haired man smiled ruefully. "True. But at least we got a glimpse of it all before the storm hit. Can you believe it? All those Duel Monster carvings. Amazing!"

The older man chuckled softly. "It's true. But these are from later times than…well, who knows how long Duel Monsters really traced back?" He'd caught himself before he'd said 'than Yami's time.' Frowning, he was cast into a gloom, wondering what had befallen the former monarch who'd become like a grandson to him.

"Oh I almost forgot!" the archaeologist reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Mr. Mutou. "I tracked down a man who'd worked with this Charles Bakura a few months ago."

Mr. Mutou narrowed his eyes as he read the paper. "What's this here about some cavern in the desert?"

The other man shrugged. "Don't know. He said Mr. Bakura and some others were off to take a look at some cave or something they'd come upon. This guy I got this from said Mr. Bakura and his team were heading for Cairo last he knew."

Mr. Mutou stared at the document before turning to look at the map on the wall. "But that doesn't make any sense. They should have been to Cairo by now."

"Unless they found something and don't want to waste time running off to tell someone," his companion replied.

"He has a teenage son that depends on him!" Mr. Mutou stated angrily. "I think **that's** a good enough reason to drop what he's doing and…"

"I'm not saying it isn't!" the other cried holding up his hands in peace. "I'm just telling you what this guy told me. Charles Bakura was heading for Cairo. That's it."

Mr. Mutou sat down in his chair, causing it to creak. He ran a hand over his face as he stared at the piece of paper. What did this mean for Ryou?—for all of them?

"Have there been any parties searching for them?"

"Why would they? No one's reported them missing. It was a relatively small team. Twelve people. It's not like they had anywhere to check in or something anyway."

"True," Mr. Mutou nodded. "All right, thank you for looking this up for me. Now if you'll excuse me I think it's time I lie down."

The archaeologist smirked, turning and opening the door. He stood there for a moment, as if deciding whether to speak once more or not. Mr. Mutou just sat still in his rickety chair, eyes dismal. The other man cleared his throat.

"Don't let all this get to you, Solomon. It's going to be fine. The storm will be over soon, wait and see," he smiled, winking and exiting, the door closing softly behind him.

"No," Mr. Mutou whispered staring down at the archaeologists' names on the page before him. "I have a feeling…it's only begun."

* * *

Whoot! What a time!

Kura: What just happened to me? What's attacking me?

Ferris: hehe

Yami: Sucks to be you, Bakura.

Kura: It's not fucking fair! How come everything happens to ME!

Malik: (grumbling) Since when has _that_ been the case?

Kura: (growling) What are you even doing here? You're not in this story!

Malik: (shrugs) They're not sure if I'm going to be in it or not. Besides, there's nothing else to do.

Kura: (grins) You could always go off and _**Die**_.

BAM!

Kura: xx

Yugi: Umm...review?


	9. Chapter 9: Flight

I have returned! This story is going semi-well. It gets more attention that Beneath the Surface but quite a bit less than Son of Apophis. I'm two chapters ahead of this one at the moment. Whoot!

**red phoniex: **There you are, honey! (tackles) I missed you! (snuggles) Glad you've found the story and are enjoying it so much! "you really are a master at capturing what makes them, them" (blushes) Thanks. Onward!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **(laughs) Glad you're glad to be free of the hell hole some refer to as "school". Enjoy your break!

**MoonWolf2000: **(grabs some of Ryou and Kura's milk and cookies) Mmmm! Delightful! Tis sad when I have to resort to this, but ah well. I love your poetry, as always, honey. You've got talent, girl!

**Soki-Chan the Great: **So you were able to get your story posted? Good. I'll have to check it out sometime...when I _have_ time...Meh. So much madness in my life at the moment. Baku gets the crap beaten out of him all the time? Well, someone else will join that category this chapter, if that makes it any better! (Soki: O.o)

**dragonlady222: **Perhaps Mr. Baku is being attacked. Who would ignore Ryou-kins? (Ryou: Aww! I feel luffed!) Kura: What the hell?

**tenshiamanda1987: **Yes, something bad might have indeed happened to Ryou's dad. What's with the milk cartions, honey? Personally I like chocolate milk...but only if it comes in a cardboard carton. Then it has the wonderful cardboard taste! (Kura: You need help. Really.)

**Sirithiliel: **Oh, I can't kill Kura now? (cackles) You cannot sway what I've planned! Mwahahahaha! If someone's set up to die then die they shall. (Kura: Fate sucks) Agreed.

**Yami Val: **Yes we all hope our Kura-bear is all right. (Kura: I'm bare?) O.O...well no but...(drools)...ahem, anyway, Yami has been gone for six months, if you recall the first few chapters. "I feel so sorry for every one in this story and if that was what you were going for then you did a great job!" Yay! It worked! This deserves a chapter dedication! (again!)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **About Kura..."WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM! WHY MUST HE ALWAYS GET HURT?" Passionate, aren't we, dear? Ah well. You'll see it isn't ALWAYS Kura...like in this lovely chapter. (cackles)

**BlackPanther17: **"Yes, as grudging as this sounds, I'm a Bakura fangirl" What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm a Baku fan girl too! He's my fav character! (Bakura: Hard to tell when you're roasting me to death.) Heheh. There will be more Bakura/Yami time...not very much that I've planned but there's gonna be TONS of Baku/Jou. (Not that kind you pervs) (Pervs: Dang it!) "All I can do is hope that the good people will be crushed yet come back and kill "the Master" (twitch) Yes well, once people die in this story they're not going to come back. I'm sick and tired of that crap. Happens far too often. (Baku: This _can't_ be good...)

**Roguex1979: **I live! I haven't had a day on the computer in a while! Life suxs! Yes, Kura can survive tough situations. What a guy! (swoons) Poor Jou and Ryou? (snort) More like poor..."someone" in this chapter. Hehehe!

**Silver Mirror: **(blink) Yami find Kura? Heck no! Too easy. Much too easy. Yami's going to get...sidetracked...

**Tabby: **Glad to hear the action scenes got your adrenaline going. It's really hard to write actions scenes. I try profusey to make sure they're descriptive enough to understand what's going on. "You just know which buttons to press and in which order to make you interested and want more, but enough to make you satisfied!" Chapter dedication for that one! Mr. baku? (smirk) Ah yes, we're all wondering what became of the man. Like Mr. Mutou? Good. I really don't like him in the series so I added my own touches to him. I like him in my stories. (Yami: How...egotistic.) Thank you. (Yami: -.-;)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Sadly, tis not Ryou kicking the ass' ass. (Ryou: Wow. That's...profound) Shut up,bitch! (kicks ryou's ass) Hehe!

**Joey-lover: **(smirk) Think Kura's gonna kick these peoples' asses? Hmm...but how? He has no magic. (Kura: Fate really SUCKS!)

**BluegrassElf: **Yes our poor Kura's getting roasted. Camp, eh? Are you a camper or a counselor? I could never work with kids. My friend does. I don't know how she does it. Kids make me...angry. (Kura: As do so many other things) Indeed. I like rats. (Kura: O.o)

**DayDreamer23182: **Good. You're not supposed to get what's attacking our lovely Kura-kins. Yami's going to help, but will it do any good? (Yami: O.o...I don't like the sound of that...)

This chapter shall be dedicated to **red phoniex, Yami Val, Tabby! **Onward!

_**Home is behind, the world ahead**_

_**And there are many paths to tread**_

_**Through shadow, to the edge of night**_

_**Until the stars are all alight. **_

_**Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,**_

_**All shall fade…all shall fade…**_

_**(LOTR's)**_

**Chapter 9: Flight **

Yami walked down the deserted streets alone. All about him the wind howled, throwing branches and any other objects it could get its grasp on; trying to force the former monarch to turn back. Yami refused to give in, continuing on with his hands in his pockets.

'Where are you, Bakura?' he thought to himself, eyes searching the lanes.

He didn't really even have any idea where to start looking for the thief. Bakura had taken the motorcycle. He could be anywhere by this point. He might have even gone back to Earl and the remote little coffee shop to the west. Who was to stop him? That was Yami's best bet. But something had cut off the tomb robber…something lethal. Would there even be anything to find?

"Don't think like that," Yami muttered to himself as he dodged a falling branch, picturing Bakura's smiling face back at the coffee shop as he recited some riddle. He had a gut feeling that when Bakura had beaten Ryou at the Game Shop it hadn't been out of malice; the morose look on the tomb robber's face as he'd left had said it all. There was a deeper meaning at work here. That was why he hadn't tried to intercept the thief and thrash him to a pulp on the spot. Something was going on in the other yami's mind…and either way, they needed him. They couldn't afford being in a clash over the Millennium items without him.

"Greetings Pharaoh. I have been waiting for you."

Yami jumped turning sharply and finding a hooded figure similar to Mordecai standing hunched over slightly behind him. All he could make out of the man's features were two beady gleaming eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yami snapped tersely, pulling his hands from his pockets, fists clenched.

"My master has sent me to fetch you," the other hissed, rainwater dripping down the rim of the hood giving the appearance of a black melting candle.

"Well I've no time to play his games," the Pharaoh snorted turning and beginning to walk away.

"It's not like you have a choice."

Yami let out a yell as his chest tightened, heart clenching abnormally. Encompassing them was some type of translucent greenish force field. Gritting his teeth, he found the pain lessened when he turned and faced the stranger. The hooded man chuckled darkly, lighting clashing above them in silent warning followed by a clap of thunder.

"Let that be a lesson. Do not take my Master lightly. Your pitiful struggles and futile efforts were hardly amusing the _first_ time." The man raised his gnarled right hand. "Tell me now: will you continue in vain or are you ready to cooperate?"

"Hardly," Yami spat angrily.

The figure was motionless for a split second, hand raised, fingers outstretched. Then he straightened up more, and Yami could make out a mouth set in an unnatural frown; yellow teeth gleamed in the flashing lights.

"Very well then. We can do this the hard way."

The extended hand closed into a fist, a pale blue glow engulfing it. At the same instant Yami's chest tightened again, pain erupting deep in his torso. Hissing, he fell to his knees, unable to fight back. His hands clenched at his sides, blood seeping from them as his fingernails dug into the palms. After what seemed an eternity it stopped abruptly. Yami panted, eyes glazed from the throbbing. The man walked forward a few steps, splashing through a puddle carelessly.

"Are you ready to comply now, or shall I continue?"

Yami glared daggers up at the stranger. "What do you want from me?"

The eyes gleamed an unnatural green, contrasting against the blackened sky. "Power. Now," he knelt down next to his victim. "Where are the items my Master desires? I _know_ you possess them. Or shall I have to take my business to your little companions at that run-down shop…?"

Fingers were curled around the pallid throat, the stranger falling onto his back as the pharaoh lunged at him. He stared up, choking on nothing. Yami glared down in utter fury, eyes boiling. He pressed his knee roughly into the other's chest, leaning his face close to the man's.

"_You will **not** touch them. Lay so much as one finger on them and you will answer to me. Understand?"_ he growled in his native tongue, tightening his grip on the clammy neck.

Violet eyes widened in shock as he was blasted backwards onto the muddy ground, mind buzzing.

"You were a fool to wander out without even one item to protect you. So be it."

Yami let out a scream, twisting in agony on the ground as what felt like needles drove into his chest again and again. He couldn't focus on anything as he thrashed back and forth in the muddy road, eyes clouding. Over him stood a hooded figure staring down at his prey with dark eyes, right fist clenched and glowing.

* * *

Yugi yelped, clutching his head and shrieking on the floor. Marik dashed over and grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders, shaking him gently. Honda held back Ryou as Jou and the blonde Egyptian tried to calm their companion. 

"Yug? Yug man!" Jou shouted desperately grabbing his friend's head and forcing the boy to look into his eyes. Violet met light brown. Yugi whimpered, tackling a surprised Jou and clinging to his waist.

"It's Yami! They've got Yami!" he sobbed against his friend. "It hurts sobad! They're hurting him!"

They all watched on with dismal eyes, staring at one another mournfully. Marik knelt next to Jou who was clutching a crying Yugi against his chest. Honda and Ryou sat on the couch, eyes wide. Marik close own eyes tight, mind spinning.

'What to do? They'll no doubt come here once they find Yami doesn't have the items with him. We've got to get out of here!'

Coming to his decision fast, the blonde Egyptian leapt to his feet. "All right, everyone hurry and grab your jackets. We're getting away from here."

"Marik?" Ryou asked nervously, voice trembling.

"Hurry up! They'll come after us next! There's no time!" Marik continued firmly grabbing Jou and Yugi each by an arm and dragging them to their feet.

Honda pulled Ryou along by his hand as they all rushed for the front closet, quickly donning their jackets. Marik's eyes kept darting for the windows and door as he buttoned his dark black coat up. Honda pursed his lips as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet, tossing Marik his as well.

"There's no way we can all fit on two motorcycles," Jou pointed out as they entered the dark Game Shop, Marik leading the way.

"We're just going to have to," Honda muttered between his teeth, still clutching Ryou's cold hand.

They all froze as the door suddenly swung open into the wall with a crash, a lone figure standing in the doorway. Jou pushed Yugi behind him, shielding his own eyes with his hand as a bolt of lightning flashed behind the figure. He blinked in realization, suddenly recognizing the black hairline.

"What the hell! What are you doin' here? Scared the shit out of us, you just did!" Jou yelled indignantly.

"And where are you all going in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Otogi grinned, reaching over to shut the door.

"We're leaving," Marik stated.

The dice master paused with his hand on the doorknob, studying the wide-eyed group before him. Noting the helmets Marik and Honda were holding he snorted.

"All of you on two motorbikes?"

"If you just came here to stir things up…!"

"Calm down, mutt. Geez," Otogi muttered rolling his bright emerald eyes.

"We don't have time to quarrel. Honda, come on," Marik snapped as he attempted to walk around the dice master but was blocked by an arm. "**Move** Otogi," the Egyptian growled threateningly.

The black-haired teen snorted. "If you're going to run off at least do it in _style_. I've got my pick-up truck outside. Ryou and Yugi can ride with me and fill me in on what's going on. I'll follow you guys."

As grateful as he was, Marik was too tense to do anything but nod. With that decided they all hurried out into the storm, praying that they weren't already being watched.

* * *

"So there are more psychopaths out there after you again," Otogi smirked shaking his head. "Man, don't you guys ever get a break?" 

"Apparently not," Yugi mumbled, staring out the window of the truck. Ryou sat between him and Otogi, silent, his hands clasped together tightly in his lap. "It's been quiet for the past six months. I guess we should have known better than to think the destruction of the items would bring peace. I don't understand it all myself. It's…complicated. But Yami and Marik seem to both think we're better off with them thinking we still have the items."

"But you just said the items were destroyed," the dice master continued slowly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he pieced all this information together in his head. "So how can these freaks be using magic then?"

"There's plenty of other magic out there…just few that can match the power of the Millennium items when combined," Yugi explained, eyes sweeping through the streets as they passed, searching for any sign of his darker half. He could still feel pain from his link with Yami, though not nearly as intensely as before. But why? Was Yami losing consciousness? Was he dying?

"Huh, leave it to the maniacs to figure it out," Otogi chuckled, turning the windshield wipers on 'fast'.

Yugi turned to the black haired teen, quirking an eyebrow questioningly. "Just what were you doing out in the storm anyway?"

Otogi grinned sheepishly. "Well, we lost power at my shop…got the generators working though so it's all good now. But I was bored. Businessmen are such _drags_. So I thought I'd come by and see if Honda was around."

"Honda?" Yugi asked curiously.

Otogi laughed. "Yeah. He's gotten quite good at Dungeon Dice Monsters. I thought it was high-time we faced off against one another. Besides, there was nothing else to do."

Ryou smiled. "Honda mentioned that to me. Says you've been teaching him a lot."

The black haired teen shrugged. "He learns from the best."

Yugi and Ryou met one another's glances, rolling their eyes. They couldn't help but smile though. As egocentric as the dice master was, he was still friendly enough. They needed all the support they could get now especially.

"Hell, where do they think they're going?" Otogi growled as the two motorbikes ahead of them turned sharply to the left through a run-down street. "This isn't the kind of neighborhood you wanna go roaming around in. Don't want to get lost down here either."

"I think Marik and…my yami used to race their motorbikes down here a lot," Ryou said quietly, eyes emotionless. "Marik knows where he's going."

Yugi glanced at his friend worriedly, reaching over and grabbing the other's hand lightly. It was at that moment that the pain became more distinct than before, pulse pounding away in the smaller boy's head. Ryou looked over at his friend when the hand tightened to the point where it hurt. Otogi didn't seem to notice the change in moods, still muttering about stupid mutts and foreigners.

"**_YAMI_**!"

The dice master slammed on the brakes, squealing the tires on the wet pavement. He rammed into the steering wheel, thanking all his lucky stars the impact didn't set off the air bags. What a mess _that_ would have been. Hissing, he turned and glared at Yugi who was staring out the window. Ryou watched on with worried eyes.

"Yugi, you can't go yelling like that when I'm driv…!"

"It's Yami! I can feel him! He's close by!" Yugi shouted excitedly clambering towards the door.

"Whoa now, champ. You're what?" Otogi asked pressing a button that locked the doors securely.

"Turn around!" Yugi stated pounding on the dashboard urgently. "He needs our help!"

"What?"

Ryou moved toward the dice master, getting right in his face. "You heard him! **Turn around**!"

* * *

"This is _insane_**!"** Jou shouted to Honda who was driving the motorcycle. 

The brunette had to wear the helmet, leaving Jou without one; otherwise he wouldn't be able to see anything in the storm. Visibility was low as it was. Marik sped ahead of them a bit, leading the way. They didn't know where they were going. Jou wasn't even sure if Marik himself knew where he was leading them. Away. That was all.

What did this mean for them all? Was there any safe place for them now? How could they get a hold of other magical objects in order to defend themselves? Could they resurrect the Millennium items? Recreate them?

"What the hell is he doing?" Honda yelled suddenly, swerving toward the side of the road at a motion from Marik.

Jou dug his arms tighter into the brunette's sides, squinting his eyes in the pouring rain. They skidded to a halt beside Marik who was staring behind them.

"They turned back!" Marik yelled to them, starting up the engine of his vehicle again. "Hurry!"

"Damn," Jou heard Honda mutter before they roared off through the storm to find their companions.

* * *

"Well, have you had enough now? I must say, you're making this more difficult than it has to be, Pharaoh," the attacker sneered staring down at him. 

Yami coughed harshly, chest heaving painfully as he lay on his side. The right side of his face was partially submerged in a puddle of muddy water. He closed his eyes tightly just wanting it all to vanish. This was just a dream.

"Tell me where the items are, Pharaoh, and I shall end your suffering quickly," the hooded figure continued angrily. "How long do you wish me to draw out your measly life? If you give me the location of the items I shall give you my word no harm will come to your little companions."

Yami chuckled even as the movement brought pain in his torso. "I would never believe a word from your freakish mouth."

The man growled. "Then die, fool."

Yami shrieked in agony as the pain erupted through him yet again; fresh and more unbearable than before. The man stood over him, fist raised and glowing. Yami closed his eyes tight, pulse pounding loud then soft; abnormally beating however the stranger saw fit. The former pharaoh opened his eyes a crack at the loud roar to find blinding white light.

* * *

Is it a plane? Is it heaven? Is it a shining, goo-covered DONUT?

Jou: Oh I **do** hope so!

Yami: O.o..."Donut?"

Baku: Leave it to the mutt to think about food ata time like this.

Jou: Hey! You're supposed to be fleeing for you life!

Baku: Smoke break.

Marik: Kuuuuura! I told you to quit that shit!

Anzu: Hehe! That rhymed!

Characters: -.o;

Yugi: Um...Review!(runs off to find Yami)


	10. Chapter 10: Power Notion

Ah, I'm going to be leaving for our cottage on Saturday. We have no computer out there. (or air conditioning, VCR, DVD player, etc) Not that we need it out there. A break from life. Whoot! But this will be my last update until I get back (although I am considering posting one more chapter for SOA.

A kid who's a year younger than me drowned on the fourth of July swimming in dangerous water. I'd appreciate it if you keep him and his family in mind. Also his friend who was pulled from the lake and survived. He's no doubt going through a lot of guilt and such.

**kiara: **(points excitedly) A new reviewer! (tackleglomps) Hi honey! Glad you're enjoying the story so much. When you say you hope Bakura and Yami get together do you mean romantically? 'Cause it's not going to happen in this story. Reviewsies again! (throws orange tic tacs into the air)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **(smirks) You didn't happen to consume a bit of sugar before writing that review, did you dear?

**Angst Girl 101: **I'm updating Ra dammit! I'm frikin' updating! Peace out! (and in!) Either you're a new reviewer for this story or you haven't reviewed in quite a while...either way...(Tackles) Yay!

**Tabby: **Yes, tis Otogi's truck come to save Yami...well, okay so they're in the truck, techincally the truck ain't alive. (Kura: It could be.) Hum...that _would_ be interesting...still like those violent scenes, eh? Very good. There's an "action" scene in this one, if one can call it that. (Kura: If you can...) Sure.

**Spryte: **Yes, tis the headlights. Where's Kura? (smirk) I know somethin' you don't know! (Kura: I'm gonna kick your frikin' ass if you don't get me back in the story soon!) Why? I'll just make you suffer anyway. (Kura: -.- good point.)

**tenshiamanda1987: **Ahhhh yes. I forgot about those milk carton thingies. They haven't done that for a LONG time though...Run him over? (Smirks evilly) With pleasure.

**Silver Mirror: **Your eye swollen shut? Eeew. (Kura: double eeew.) -.o...ahem. Anyway, yes I did a bunch of lovely updating. Of course I wasn't just gonna let Yami find Kura. So pointless with no drama. I think not! (Kura: grrrreat)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Of course Kura's not going to be the only one getting beaten up! I wouldn't do that! (Kura: Yes you would) Wellll...okay so maybe I would...but I'm not gonna! Besides, I have to kill off a few of them anyway. (Kura: O.o...) Hehehe. The LOTR's quote? (shrieks) Are you a rabid fan person too? (tackles) Yay! Precioussssss...(Kura: -.-;)

**Yami Val: **Yes yes yes the light was the headlights of Otogi's lovely truck. Varoooom! (kura: Eh?) Will Kura be showing up in this chappie? Hmmm...perhaps...maybe...or not. (cackles)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Uh oh. (puts on football padding and runs away)

**Bluegrass Elf: **Glad you like the ending notes. I enjoy writing them immesely. They just sort of flow. Never planned ahead of time. (which makes it all the more fun!)

**Red Phoniex: **Where's Kura? Is that all you care about? (smirks) I'm obsessed with him myself and would be going insane except I know where he is. (Kura: They're going to kill you now) Hehe. No they can't. Then they won't know what happens next!

**dragonlady222: **Yes tis Otogi's wonderful truck here to save the day...er...night. (Yami: O.o)

**Roguex1979: **Yes the bad guys are cutting right to the chase. Well, they are going for the two most powerful people...they just don't realize it yet. Hehe.

**Sirithiliel: **Yup. Fate sucks. You wanna know 'bout our kura-kins, eh? (runs away and hides)

**xBakura's lovex: **better and Better? Yayness! (tackleglomps) That's what i loves to hear!

**Joey-lover: **Yes it would be amusing to watch them all fussing with their coats while being like: "Oh my frikin' Ra! The bad guys are after us! Aieeee!" Enter: Otogi: "What the fuck's the matter with you guys?" other characters: xx...Otogi: "?"

**DayDreamer23182: **Ummm...well Ryou did call kura his yami...but that doesn't mean he hates our kura-kins any less. Don't be fooled by his word usage. He still wants to throttle the tomb robber. (Ryou with glazed eyes: "Die bastard! Diiiiiiiie!") Kura: O.o

This chapter will be dedicated to **kiara**. hehe. You're all gonna KILL me. (runs away)

_**Burn**_

_Tapping liquid_

_Grueling heat_

_Cannot fight it_

_Or retreat_

_Safest places_

_Aren't around_

_Crawl and smolder_

_On the ground_

**Chapter 10: Power Notion**

"Which way now?" Otogi asked tersely as they sped back the way they'd come, approaching the neighborhood of the Game Shop.

"Hold on," Yugi murmured as cold sweat poured down his face.

"I can't hold on! We've got to get back! The others will be…!"

"Left! That road there! Go!" Yugi shouted jumping to his feet and leaning on the dashboard.

Otogi grit his teeth, swerving the large vehicle sharply onto the small road that was completely dark. No…it wasn't quite. There was a faint eerie green glow about. Squinting his emerald eyes he spotted a figure up ahead, something gleaming in their hand.

"What…is that?" Ryou whispered from beside him.

"Look!" Yugi pointed.

Even before the boy had motioned Otogi saw. He saw the form on the ground writhing in pain. He saw the glowing force field around the two figures. And he saw that there was nothing glowing in the outstretched hand: It was the hand itself.

"Yugi, put on your seatbelt **now**!" Otogi barked, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

The smaller boy complied, wide violet eyes still frozen on his darker half. Ryou held his breath, shaking where he sat.

"W-what are you…?"

The white-haired boy didn't get to finish, eyes widening in horror when Otogi floored the accelerator. The truck let lose a mighty roar, lunging forward in a heated fury. Yugi gripped the edge of his seat, leaning forward frantically. Ryou snapped his eyes shut, clamping trembling hands over his ears and whimpering. Otogi ground his teeth together; aiming straight for the figure standing above Yami's thrashing form.

The thud was sickening, the body lurching over the windshield and partially onto the roof as Otogi swerved sharply in order to avoid Yami's twitching form ahead of them. The tires squealed shrilly as they came to a head-jerking halt a few feet from the former Pharaoh's outline, the body lurching but remaining on the front, hood of the cloak snagged to the windshield wipers. Ryou opened his eyes and screamed at the bloody face grinning at him upside down on the windshield of the truck. The wide eyes were full of insanity, pupils dilated to the point where the irises were hardly visible. Yugi and Otogi meanwhile both jumped out of the truck, rushing over to the tense form on the ground. The dice master gently turned Yami onto his back, met by two weakened violet eyes.

"You all right there, Yami?"

"Yami! It's us! We're here!" Yugi cried clutching his darker half's shaking hand against his own chest.

"Yug…i…" the former pharaoh coughed harshly.

Another crash of thunder brought them out of their trance. Ryou sat immobile in the vehicle, staring wide-eyed at the corpse strewn grotesquely across the front. Otogi gently lifted the yami off the wet ground, cradling him against his chest as he walked quickly to the truck. Yugi followed at his side, casting worried glances at the dead man on the front of the truck.

"Just tell me the guy was trying to kill him and I'll feel better about doing this," Otogi muttered darkly glaring at the stranger as blood glided down the glass with the rainwater.

"I think that's fairly obvious."

They turned to find Marik, Jou, and Honda standing before them, motorcycles parked off to the side of the road. Moving forward, Honda and Jou gripped the man by the cloak and dragged him unceremoniously off the front of the truck, tossing him in the mud-filled ditch. Otogi meanwhile, with Yugi and Ryou's help, laid an unconscious Yami on the seats. Marik knelt down next to the corpse, undoing the clasp of the cloak.

"Marik?" Jou asked nervously.

The blonde Egyptian didn't reply, pulling out a circular golden pendant with what appeared to be ancient carvings on it, a small emerald fixed in the very center. Honda and Jou came closer, peering down at the object.

"Is that **it**? Is that what these people get their power from?" Honda asked hoarsely.

"Could be," Marik said quietly holding the object in his tan hand.

"So…should we take it with?" Jou pressed agitatedly.

Marik stared down at the small object for a long moment. _Power_. It was the first magical object he'd seen in six months. This could be what they needed. A way for them to fight back against the rest of these bastards. They could actually stand a chance now…

"We'll keep it…for now at least," Marik whispered after a second. He carefully put the necklace in his side pocket, not wanting to wear it outright. After all, they had no idea what these magical objects were capable of; much less how to use them.

"How's Yami?" Jou called over to the others who were busy trying to make the former monarch comfy.

"Unconscious," Otogi answered as Yugi settled himself on the seat with Yami's head on his lap. "I don't know what that guy was doing to him but he's worn…and in pain."

"He'll be all right though?" Honda asked tersely.

The dice master frowned. "I don't know! I'm not a doctor."

"I don't think a doctor would know that answer either," Marik growled as more thunder rumbled overhead. They were all thoroughly soaked now; hair matted and sticking to the sides of their faces.

"Okay, where to now?" Honda asked nudging the corpse with the toe of his sneaker.

They all tensed at the terrorizing shriek that sang like a curse through the sky. Ryou shrunk against the nearest person—Otogi, who was too scared to say anything or push him away.

"What…was that?" Jou squeaked glancing about frantically.

"Our cue to leave," Otogi muttered. "Come on."

* * *

"So the test went well, did it?" the figure by the fireplace chuckled as he took a sip from his glass. "They went to some remote road to see how much power could be used on any unfortunate souls who happened to go down that lonely lane. I'm expecting they could release quite a bit." 

Mordecai tensed and un-tensed his bony hands as he stood off to the side. "Well…they haven't returned yet."

The form became rigid for a moment, hissing as it in took its breath. Mordecai waited in silent apprehension, beads of sweat lining his brow like leeches. After a moment the man in the chair cleared his throat.

"Well, it appears something has gone wrong then?"

"No!" Mordecai exclaimed, quickly shutting his mouth for a moment to recompose himself. "They're most likely just delayed is all, Master. I haven't sensed anything wrong through…"

They both tensed as the emerald on the center of Mordecai's pendant began to glow a bright red; ceasing to be a green jewel altogether and becoming a gleaming ruby for an instant. Two blue eyes watched from the fireside, reflections of the pendant dancing like blood in their depths. There was a quick flash then suddenly all that remained was an emerald fitted into a slightly worn gold ornament. Mordecai held his breath, fear overtaking him.

"So Rassna is dead then," the Master chuckled darkly standing and strolling towards the angry conflagration. "Then your little team may indeed be in battle."

"No."

The figure by the flames turned. "What does that mean?" he snapped sharply.

Mordecai flinched. "I sent him to look for the Pharaoh."

"Without my permission, you mean," was the low growl, magic crackling in the air as an electric storm.

"I was just trying to…!"

"Impress me? Well you **haven't**."

"Master, I give you my word…"

"And more. Now tell me: _where are they_?"

* * *

"So what now?" Jou shouted to Honda as he held his grip around the brunette's waist as they zoomed along through the rain. 

"Not sure! I'm just following Marik!" his friend's muffled voice replied.

Jou grit his teeth, brown eyes squinting as they tore through the elements. He glanced behind them, hair billowing in his face as he peered at the black pick up truck. He could just make out Otogi's outline whenever they passed under a streetlamp. They could only hope Yami was doing all right.

'Bakura?' Jou pressed, still unsure of how the mind links worked.

He sighed when there was no answer, turning around and staring at the back of Honda's helmet. The rain was beating atop it, sliding down all the sides like streams of translucent hair cascading out. Jou shut his eyes for a moment, head pounding. He focused deeper, face muscles tense. It was like hands reaching out for something…but what?

((Bakura?))

Coughing at the chill of the air as it attacked his face, Jou tried to crouch behind his friend in an effort to use him as a shield. His limbs were aching from the cold and water.

(…don't…) a voice hoarse and anxious managed. Was it just his imagination wishing Bakura would contact him? Or was this real?

Jou tightened his grip on Honda, eyes bulging. ((Bakura? Is that you? Where _are_ you, man?))

(…don't…come…)

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Otogi said as they followed the two motorbikes. "The evil spirit that controlled Ryou during Battle City is walking around in his own body too?" 

"Well…I wouldn't go so far as to call him **evil**," Yugi stated slowly. "At least…not any more."

The dice master snorted, motioning to the monarch that was sprawled out on his back over Ryou and Yugi's laps. "And how do we know he isn't behind this? You _did_ say he's out in Domino somewhere right now."

Yugi sighed in exasperation. "Believe me, Otogi, we'd know."

"Sure."

Yugi turned to Ryou, asking in silence for help in defending the former tomb robber. The other hikari remained soundless, face emotionless. Yugi shook his head sadly, looking down at Yami whose head was resting on his lap.

((Yami?))

No answer.

"What we should do is just go to my place," Otogi muttered drumming his fingers on the top of the steering wheel impatiently. "These people don't know me. They won't know to look for you guys there…unless they're already following us."

Yugi and Ryou glanced at one another out of the corner of their eyes as if daring the other to turn and check to make sure there was no vehicle following them about. Yugi noticed that even though he seemed in control enough Otogi kept casting agitated glances at the rearview mirror.

"Look!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed pointing off to their right.

At first it just looked like dark thunderheads mixing deeply together in the sky. But there was something wrong with these clouds. Yugi couldn't figure out what it was though. They were moving in a different direction than the ones above them.

"Smoke," Otogi muttered. "The lightning must've touched down somewhere…Hey!"

They watched in shock as Honda and Jou's motorcycle suddenly swerved sharply at the next intersection as if it'd suddenly developed a mind of its own. Otogi skidded to a halt on the wet pavement as Marik's bike down the next block turned and zoomed back, sliding up alongside the truck. Otogi pressed a button and his window rolled down.

"Where the hell are they going?" Marik yelled as the rain pounded down on his helmet.

"Don't know. Looks like there's a fire out that way though. Let's go to my place. If they want to get burned to a crisp then…"

Otogi stopped when Marik suddenly, flipped the visor of his helmet up. Violet met emerald. Both intense. The blonde Egyptian's jaw was clenched as he stared after the vanishing forms heading towards the billowing smoke.

"Where does this road lead?" he asked tersely.

Otogi glanced in the direction momentarily. "Country back road, I think."

Marik turned back to him. "Otogi, does either Honda or Jou know how to get to your place?"

The dice master nodded, eyes narrowing when Marik turned the bike so it was facing that direction. "Why?"

"Because I don't. Besides they wouldn't just take off like this. I have a notion…" Marik replied eyes falling on Ryou who looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. This seemed to be all Marik needed. "Get these guys to your place. We'll come as soon as we can. Get medics ready."

"I've already called a doctor for Yami," Otogi replied crossly, irritated at the thought that Marik didn't believe he could keep his cool in the situation.

"It's not just, Yami," Marik muttered before flipping his visor down and taking off down the deserted street after the duo that had now vanished in the walls of water.

Otogi shook his head, putting the truck in drive and charging for his own shop.

"I'll never understand that guy."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Honda yelled as they sped toward the smoke. "Why the hell do I even listen to you?" 

"Please Honda, it sounded like he was hurt bad!" Jou implored.

"And the fact that we're talking about _Bakura_ only makes this even more ridiculous," Honda muttered to himself. "The guy deserves whatever mess he's gotten himself into."

He didn't say this so Jou could hear though. Something had changed in the blonde the last seven months. It all started with when he was rescued by Bakura's "past self." What was there that everyone else couldn't see? Why did Jou go from being possibly the person who hated the yami most only to transform into a defender of the tomb robber?

It hurt really. It was like Jou was a different person. Sure they still had a lot of fun together. But sometimes the blonde got a faraway look on his face that no one could snap him out of. And every so often Honda would glance over and catch a somber glimmer in those normally cheerful brown eyes. Jou would never be the old friend Honda had grown up with. Whatever had gone on between the tomb robber and the blonde, it made it so it was impossible for Jou to go back to that carefree attitude he'd once possessed.

It wasn't only this that made the brunette hate the yami so much. It was also the misery the former tomb robber had caused Ryou throughout the years the teen had owned the Millennium ring—or more: it owned him. The thief had caused nothing but hurt and grief to the boy who had continually cared about him through it all…until now. By Honda's opinion it was high-time Ryou gave up on his darker half. Why care for someone who only abuses and rejects you?

There was also the shit that the tomb robber had put him and his friends through back in Duelist Kingdom through Battle City. What was it that redeemed the vengeful yami from all of that? Did he really deserve to be forgiven after all this? Wasn't there a limit to how many times a person could be pardoned?

He was snapped out of these thoughts at the sight ahead of them. It was a field of smoke and burning embers. Dirt as well as a few small fires was all that remained. Honda clenched his hands as he steered them to a hesitant stop. Jou immediately jumped off the back, striding for the field. Honda pulled off his helmet but stayed on the bike, an uneasy feeling eating away at his stomach.

"Sense anything, Jou?" he asked casting nervous glances around.

The brunette's mouth went dry when he spotted what seemed to be the remains of several vehicles strewn across the road a ways down in smoldering heaps of searing hot metal.

'This wasn't any normal fire,' he reasoned as panic set in.

"Jou, I think we should get out of here…**Jou**!" Honda yelled when he turned to find his friend taking off into the burned field.

Gritting his teeth, Honda got of his bike, still staring around in anxiously about as he took after his friend into the smoking wasteland.

* * *

Hehe.

Readers: _**GLARE**_

Kura: WTF! They still haven't found me?

Ferris: ehehee! I love to watch them squirm.

Malik: (sitting back eating pop corn) It **is** all rather amusing.

Kura: Didn't I already tell you to get lost? You're not in this story!

Malik: I'm just waiting to toast marshmellows over your smoldering remains, thief.

Kura: >. 

Ferris: Reviews! (hugs self)


	11. Chapter 11: Death Wish

What's with so many less reviews? (scowls) Is this about not knowing where Kura is? Well here he is.

Kura: I'm back! (collapses) xx

Ferris: See?

**Silver Mirror: **Ditto. It was GLORIOUS to get away from society. I hate society. It can go to hell.

**BluegrassElf: **(laughs) But of _course_ it was an evil cliffie! They're my specialty!

**Joey-lover: **Yes you should feel bad for Honda. He doesn't know what's going on in Jou's head. I can't get mad at the poor kid. After all, he doesn't know anything about Bakura's...state. (Kura: >. )

**Reader: **(grins) Oh dear. It appears someone's mad at me. (Not unusual!) Anyway: New reviewer! (tackles) Yay! Thank you for not flaming and out-right insulting despite your obvious irritation with me! I luffles you!

**Spryte: **No no no! The bad guys don't have Kura:) Turn that frown upsidedown! (Kura: O.o...)

**HieiWannabe: **A very good question about Kura and his magical abilities. Basically he was supplied with magic from his people. I'll be explaining more about that in a chapter or two. Fear not!

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Of course Kura's misunderstood! (not that he'll try to end their confusion!) Yes, my bloodlust is speaking to me and it says: "Start killing them!" (cackles) All in good time, precioussss...

**Tabby: **I try to make the background characters not so flat. It gives the story more...drama? Hmm, you're really enjoying it all, aren't you? Did I ever tell you how utterly flattering your reviews are? You point out so much you enjoy, sometimes also pointing out things that didn't make sense, etc. I appreciate that sooo much! (tackles)

**Yami Val: **You love violence and gore? (evil smirk) Excellent. You'll be enjoying this story immensly then. If you really want gore and the likes hop on over to Son of Apophis. Mwahahaha! I luvs to make angsty suffering...with blood as icing! (Kura: O.o...)

**tenshiamanda1987: **They ran him over! They did! They did! (cackles) I enjoyed writing that scene sooo much! (grins) Otogi and his truck of doom are so awesome! (Otogi: Booya!)

**dragonlady222: **I hope you didn't get too angsty waiting. Don't worry! They find our kura-kins in this chapter.

**AnimeLoverAngel**: (snorts) Honey, I think you should remove the "angel" from your name. Petty threats frighten me not. I know Tai kwon do! (I learned it from my family priest from Poland who's alevel five blackbeltnonetheless. Who'd of thunk?) Ahem, you want to know what the Master looks like? (sighs) Me too. I'm still working on that.

**Roguex1979: **(laughs) Did the world cup put a good tv show on hold for poor Rogue? (Smirks) Poor thing. I think I only watched one game. It was Korea against...someone. (thinks) Huh...can't remember. Well it ended in a tie. I was busy watching the hot asian men running around the field. (cackles)

**Sirithiliel**: Yes! Go Jou! Save Kura! SAVE HIM! (Jou: All right! All right! Just gimme a minute...!)

**DayDreamer23182**: Don't worry your pretty little head. Kura's in this chapter. Poor guy. (smirk) (Kura: I reallyreallyreally hate you) But I'm so damn cute! (Kura: O.o...)

I shall dedicate this chapter to "**Reader**." Although they were irritated with me they didn't flame! Whoop! Whoop! Onward!

_**Our duty is not to see through one another, but to see one another through. **_

**Chapter 11: Death Wish**

"You've **got** to be kidding me," Honda muttered as he walked carefully around a burning heap of…something. It looked somewhat like a person; odd limb-like appendages sticking out at strange, agonizing angles. Honda covered his mouth and nose with his hand at the stench. _Burning flesh_. There was no doubt about it now. What were people doing out in a field in the middle of a storm like this?

'What am **I** doing out in the middle of a field during a storm like his?' Honda thought dryly as he struggled around a collapsed pile of burning brush that was still ablaze.

Jou stumbled on far ahead, eyes sweeping back and forth. Fingers digging into the palms of his hands, he jumped every time a boom of thunder sounded from above, warning him to leave. But he could _feel_ Bakura's presence nearby. It was strange to sense someone when none of his natural senses picked up any signs of the thief. But it was there nonetheless.

((Bakura?)) he tried desperately as Honda called for him to come back. ((Come on, man. Talk to me.))

What was the thief doing out here anyway? It was the middle of no where. Little hairs suddenly stood up along the blonde's neck and arms sending a shiver down his spine. There was another presence too…_up there_. He looked up at the thunderheads and smoke, eyes scanning for what he was feeling. Perhaps this fire wasn't from the lightning at all.

((Bakura, come on. Work with me here. I'm in the field, all right? I'm here! Tell me where the heck you are!)) he plead urgently.

A bolt of lightning struck low…too low. Honda yelled again for him to come back. Jou bit his lip, almost ready to listen to his friend.

(…go…back, idiot…)

Jou froze. ((Bakura?))

It was then that he spotted the form lying near a muddy pool of water. Jou ran forward, slipping and sliding through the muck down the bank to where the tomb robber was on his stomach. Bakura was covered in mud. The back of his leather jacket was scorched. Judging by the marks in the sludge it was obvious he'd crawled out of the murky pond, legs still submersed in it.

"Hell, there you are, man!" Jou exclaimed rushing forward. "Hurry up!"

He grabbed the tomb robber around the waist with the intent to help him to his feet only to pull back as Bakura let out a cry of pain. It was more than that though. Jou had felt the bones on the yami's side _move_ with his fingers. He stared down in horror at the thief who was panting heavily, face laced with agony.

Jou knelt down, resting a hand gently on Bakura's shoulder. "Hey, man. I think your ribs are broken."

"No…shit…" the yami growled, wincing as he attempted to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Don't move, you'll make it worse," Jou said firmly. "Hold on just a minute."

He stood, clambering up the small muddy bank. Honda was looking around for him, eyes lighting up when he spotted his friend.

"Where the hell have you…?"

"I found him!" Jou stated as Honda reached him. "You need to help me move him. He's hurt."

Honda blinked in surprise. "What?"

Jou rolled his eyes. "Hurry up! We need to get out of here soon. I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Honda didn't argue, following Jou back down the bank to where Bakura was resting his head on one of his arms, seeming to have given up on trying to sit. Jou cringed at the pain visible in the slanted gray eyes. Honda stood next to him as he knelt down beside the yami.

"Okay, we're going to try an' move you," Jou stated, resting a hand on Bakura's shoulder again as his eyes moved over the thief's torso worriedly.

"How'd you get here? I told you not to come," Bakura croaked, managing one of his signature glares despite his current condition.

"As did I," Honda growled glaring back. "But we're here now so let's…"

"**Kura**!"

They all turned in surprise to find Marik racing toward them, eyes wide. He slid down the bank in one swift movement. Falling in the mud at the bottom he unceremoniously clambered over to his friend.

"Don't hug him!" Jou warned. "His ribs are broken."

Marik wiped some muck from his friend's face. "You're alive," he whispered breathlessly cupping the tomb robber's face in his hands, eyes gleaming with relief.

"No duh, Marik," Bakura muttered, but didn't say any more.

They all tensed at the screeching cry that came from somewhere overhead. Honda stood over the three of them, eyes darting to and fro in an attempt to see what it was. After a moment of this he turned to Bakura who was being slowly helped up by Marik and Jou.

"Mind filling us in on what's making that sound?" he stated gruffly.

Bakura's eyes went dark. "Who's controlling it?"

Jou blinked as he and Marik wrapped one of the thief's arms around each of their shoulders, helping him stand shakily to his feet.

"There's someone trying to get the items, Kura," Marik stated softly but before he could continue another deafening roar bellowed with the thunder.

"Time to go," Honda stated decidedly and began leading them back toward their vehicles.

* * *

"Ugh..." Yami moaned, slowly opening his eyes as the pain shot through his body, a bright light shining in his face. 

"He's awake!" Yugi called excitedly to the others from where the former pharaoh was lying on light purple sofa. "Yami! It's us!"

Ryou hurried over as Otogi strolled to them calmly. The elderly doctor with small spectacles and a bushy gray mustache shone the small light in the monarch's face. Yami squinted his eyes, dazed.

"Yugi? What happened?" he asked slowly, mind fuzzy.

"He doesn't seem to have any head injuries," the doctor stated after a moment, leaning back on his wooden stool. "I'll give you some pain medication for him to take every four hours," he continued as he began scribbling something illegible on a piece of paper. "He shouldn't do anything strenuous for the next week or so..."

"A week?" Yugi asked with concern.

The doctor shrugged. "The length of time depends on how fast he heals as well as how much rest he gets...which should be a **lot**."

Otogi nodded, taking the paper from the man. The doctor glanced at his wrist watch, brow crinkling.

"Will that be all Mister Ryuuji?"

The dice master sighed. "No. That is, I don't think it is. There are more people coming."

"Are they in need of medical attention?"

"Possibly." The doctor scowled at this answer.

"Who's hurt?" Yami asked, wincing when he tried to sit up.

"**You** are," the doctor stated firmly pressing him back down by the shoulders.

"How do you feel, Yami?" Yugi asked grasping his darker half's hand.

The monarch blinked, chest heaving in pain. "I...alive."

"That's always good for starters," Otogi smirked. "We got you away from that freak with the glowing hand."

Yami's face became worried. "Where's Jou? And Honda and Marik?"

Ryou and Yugi glanced at one another uncertainly. The doctor "harrumphed". Otogi sighed.

"They took off for some fire nearby. I don't know what that was about..."

"Bakura's there," Ryou muttered, eyes downcast.

They all turned to him in shock. Yugi stared at the other hikari in confusion. If Bakura was hurt out near a fire why hadn't Ryou said anything?...Then Marik glancing questioningly at the other hikari as they sat in the truck came back to him. A dead weight sank in the pit of his stomach.

"You...don't want them to find him...do you?" the smaller boy whispered weakly.

Ryou glared but didn't answer, getting up and wandering over to a window. The doctor began writing something down in a wrinkled notebook, muttering inaudibly to himself. Yugi stared sorrowfully at the other hikari, still clasping Yami's hand. Otogi rolled his eyes.

"Oh enough with the drama, you two. Good god, give it a rest," he muttered.

"But these people are dangerous! What's the chance they went after Bakura too?" Yugi protested, eyes full of concern for the gruff tomb robber.

Yami sighed and turned to the black-haired teen. "Otogi, I have a favor to ask of you..."

* * *

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Jou asked as he and Marik supported Bakura between them as Honda walked brusquely on up ahead. 

"He can ride with me," Marik stated, casting a worried glance at the yami. "Do you think you have enough strength to hang on to me?"

"Why not tie him to the back of my bike and let him drag along?" Honda grinned.

"Shut up, you! This is serious!" Marik growled.

Bakura remained silent, face worn. There were red burn marks that didn't look too serious but did need attention covering his skin. Jou watched on, worried about the amount of pain the other was in.

((Are you all right?))

Bakura glared over at him. (Would you get out of my head!)

Jou grinned. ((Aww...but I finally figured out how to use the mind links!))

(Ra save us...) the thief muttered in response earning a snicker from the blonde.

"And just what have you found amusing right now?" Marik muttered as they approached the road, thunder sounding again overhead, though the rain had nearly stopped.

"Nothing," Jou answered.

They all fell onto their backs at the explosion of inferno. The fire engulfed their vision, billowing about in a heated fury. Jou wheezed, having had the air knocked out of him. Bakura was pinned down, arms under Marik and Jou who were lying stunned on either side of him. Honda coughed harshly, quickly stumbling to his knees only to spot the blazing ball of fire ahead of them on the road.

"**My** **bike**!"

"Too bad it wasn't your head," Bakura muttered. "Gods, you two, get _off_ me!"

Marik and Jou struggled off the former tomb robber only to freeze at the monstrous roar that sounded directly overhead. Honda stood over them, face pale.

"What...is it?"

"Don't...move..." They all turned to Bakura whose eyes were narrow, glaring up at the blackened sky.

"W-what?" Jou squeaked.

The thief didn't answer, jaw clenched. Marik watched his friend nervously, he and Jou kneeling beside the yami. Honda slowly knelt down, eyes wide.

"What do we do?" he asked Bakura, putting their dislike for one another aside for the time being. They all turned at the sound of a motor, eyes widening at the site of Otogi's pickup trunk thundering straight towards them.

"That idiot!" Bakura growled, struggling to get up. Jou and Marik helped him to his feet, supporting him again as the vehicle screeched to a halt next to them. Honda ran over as the door opened.

"What the hell happened here?" Otogi asked in shock, staring at the smoldering heaps of vehicles and bodies.

"We have to get out of here **now**!" Bakura suddenly barked, panic visible on his features. Jou could feel the thief trembling against him.

Otogi glared. "Calm down, it's..."

Whatever the dice master was going to say, he didn't get a chance as a tower of fire came blasting down just a feet from Honda. The brunette let out a yelp, hopping into the cab of the truck and slamming the door.

"**Get in**!" Otogi screamed as another deafening roar erupted.

Jou and Marik dragged Bakura over to the back and threw him in, jumping in after. The former tomb robber lay in dazed agony on his back, eyes glazed. Marik lifted his friend's head onto his lap, gazing at the sky nervously. Jou pounded on the floor as a signal they were all in and Otogi floored it. The two blondes clutched a rope that was tied down in back, both having one hand on the cord and the other on the semi-conscious tomb robber.

Marik's jaw dropped when he spotted the winged terror's outline as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"There's no way...!"

"What is it?" Jou yelled, gritting his teeth as the vehicle swerved in order to miss a smoldering car ahead of them.

(Curse of Dragon.)

"WHAT!" Jou exclaimed, eyes darting to Bakura who he was clutching in an effort to keep the tomb robber from flying out of the truck.

The golden beast dove, glowing red eyes fixated upon its prey that lay helplessly in the cargo area of the truck. Jou screamed as the whirlwind of fire tore toward them, fingers digging into Bakura's shoulder. They both watched in shock when Marik suddenly let go of the thief, holding out something that was glowing brightly.

"**_Get_** **_back_**!" he yelled commandingly in ancient Egyptian, eyes narrowed menacingly. The dragon swooped upward, trailing the truck nonetheless.

'It's assessing us...looking for a weak point to strike,' Jou realized, panic filling him when he noticed the blood beginning to pool around him and covering his hand. _Bakura_.

Turning, he banged on the back window of the truck. "Otogi, FASTER!"

He let out a yell, nearly flying off the back at the sudden increase in speed. The creature was circling lower and lower, no doubt detecting the blood. Bakura was panting beside him, eyes rolling back slightly as he fought to remain conscious. Marik grit his teeth, suddenly turning to Jou.

"Your deck! Do you have your duel monsters deck?" he asked frantically, gripping the rope tighter as the vehicle jerked violently.

Breath caught in his throat, Jou could only manage a quick nod as he spotted the glowing gem they'd taken off Yami's attacker in the Egyptian's hand.. Marik grabbed a hold of Bakura as Jou released the former tomb robber, pulling out his dueling deck from his back pocket.

"Something stronger than Curse of Dragon! Hurry!" Marik persisted, looking up frantically at the sky only to freeze.

_The monster was gone_.

"Where'd it go? Where'd the dragon go?" Jou whimpered.

Marik turned to him, eyes ablaze. "I'll worry about that! Hurry up and give me a card!"

"Which one?"

"Something stronger, idiot!" Marik yelled back as another roar thundered throughout the sky.

The blonde Egyptian watched in terror as the dragon suddenly appeared above them in the sky, diving in a death strike for them. Screaming, Jou stared in complete horror, frozen. Marik reached over, grabbing the top card and holding it up. A second roar sang throughout the sky as none other than Red Eyes Black Dragon rose in a heated fury. It sized up its opponent, charging.

"Give me a magic card! **Anything**!"

Jou fumbled with his deck, numbly passing the Egyptian the first one that didn't slip through his trembling fingers. Bakura's head lulled to the side, unconscious. Marik grit his teeth, holding up the card, the gem glowing a brilliant green.

They watched in shock as Curse of Dragon let out a horrible screech, smoldering into ashes as it fell from the sky. Marik let out his breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, calling Red Eyes back to the card. It was only then that he glanced down at the magic card to chuckle despite himself.

"What?" Jou groaned, sweat covering his face.

"This," Marik smirked holding up not a magic but a trap card. "Nice to know you do so well in such situations." Jou managed a glare but didn't retort; both of them watching behind them warily should another beast come.

Honda opened the side window, leaning out to look at them. "You guys all right?"

"Just get us out of here!" Marik yelled back wearily as they sped off down the road.

* * *

Yay! They've got the Kura!

Malik: Damn! I wanted to stomp on his roasting form!

Kura: I said get outta here!

Malik: (pouts) You people are no fun.

Ferris: I can be!...although I'm still contemplating on whether or not to put you in the story...

Malik: -.- (sigh)

Doctor: Review already, dammit!

Ferris & characters: O.O...


	12. Chapter 12: Perfect World

-crawls under rock- Ra it's been so long since I've updated. I am SO sorry, sweeties!

Readers: IT'S ABOUT TIME!

Ferris: -glares- Oh shut up! I'm here now. This is actually thanks to **HieiWannabe**. She wrote me in a review for SOA and informed me just how it's been. Also thank **Rotem** who reviewed a _second_ time for the same chappie when I didn't update. Like I said: "Sorry."

**shadowromer: -**watches burning computer in fascination- I luffles flames. -eyes glaze over- I want to touch it...(Bakura: That's right. Just go on in there. We'll see how much YOU like to get burned to a crisp!) Is that anger I'm sensing? (Bakura: -.o)

**HieiWannabe: **There you are, honey! -huggles tightly- Yes they all owe you big time...as do I! -huggles again- "Seriously, though, that guy's as resilient as a cockroach and twice as annoying; which is part of why we all love him so much." You've got it! (baku: Should I take that statement as a compliment?) hehe. I also love this statement you said: "I also really love Velcro Marik. Someone that psychotic and evil has no right to be so cute and cuddly." -cackles- It's just so...so..._perfect_. No Ryou's REALLY angry right now. We'll see him get even worse this chappie, I'm afraid. (Ryou: I hear no remorse in your tone.) Ehehe!

**Rotem: **-blink- Are you a new reviewer? Oh I think you **are**! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! -laughs- I love how you reviewed again when I didn't respond. Yes I'm sorry it took so long to update! You poor little thing! here! -hands giant bag of orange tic tacs- I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't take this long again, but no promises! -winks-

**Tabby: **"Even the scene with Yami was perfect because you got all the injuries and the effects of the injuries right." -sighs- Yes, I've been extremely cautious about such. It's going all right though? -breathes sigh of relief- Good. Yes Ryou hates Kura. You'll see just how much in this chapter. Sad! (Baku: Little bastard) (Ryou: Hey!)

**Yami Val: **-grins- I know. Kura and Jou interactions are so Kawaiiiii! I've enjoyed writing them in this story that at one point I considered writing a separate fic in which they're a couple...then I decided it might not go over so well. What do you think?

**Soki-Chan the Great: "**Though if you try writing another now, I'll have to slap you upside the head. Don't wear yourself out girl!" THANK YOU! -tackleglomps- You have no idea how nice it is to have someone say that! -huggles tightly- I luffs you so!

**dragonlady222: **-glances unworriedly at Kura- Ah he'll be _fine_. (Kura: Hey! I'm in pain here!) (Malik: And unconcious, so shut the hell up!) (Kura: I said GET OUTTA HERE!) -.-;

**Joey-lover: **What? The bad guys can't have powerful cards? But of course they DO! (Yami: -.-; Saw that one coming...) Ehehe! Yes the poor doctor. Most people said they don't like him. I like him. I find his attitude amusing. He's so loveable in this particular chappie too!

**DayDreamer23182: **-grins- I'm frikin' updating! Celebration time! Break out the sake! (Kura: Weeee!) (Doctor: None for you!) (Kura: Grrrrr...) hehe

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Neh! Kura's MINE! -grabs unconcious tombrobber and drags him away- There. Now where were we? (Kura: Why's everything...spinning?) (Malik: -whacks Kura with frying pan- Eheheeheehe!) Kura: xx

**Spryte: **Yes the little part in the middle Yugi was remembering how Marik and Ryou had shared a look back in the truck. (Kura: Eeeew!) (Yami: Not THAT kind of look! Get your mind out of the gutter!) (Kura: Hey! I've been fried to a crisp and soaked in a mud puddle for Ra knows how long! I'm entitled to it!) I must concur. (Yami: -.-; Stupid bloody thief...)

**Silver Mirror: **-pouts- I like the doctor! I think he's amusing! Besides, he has a fairly important role!--like in this chapter for example...(Doctor: ha! Take _that_!) (Silver: Bring it!) O.o

**xBakura's lovex: **It's here! It's here, honey! Sorry it's been so long! -huggles-

**tenshiamanda1987: **"Kura, master of the deadpan humour in life threatening situations" -cackles- That just about says it all, doesn't it? (kura: What's wrong with that?) Nothing, honey. You're perfect. (Kura: Yay!) (Yami: Great. _Now_ you've done it.) ehehe.

**Red Phoniex: **Yessss more Kura...though there's a lull of him in this chapter...but he's back none the less! (Kura: Passssha!) O.o "?"

**The Reviewer: **A new one! -tackles- Hi honey! "Did some one steal the stick from Kaiba's ass and shove it up the doctors or something?" It's funny you should say that. Jou actually compares him to Kaiba in this chapter. -snickers- "And you know what, Kura is mine. Mwuahahaha" -glares- Oh you are going to **die**! -grabs kura and hides him- MINE

**Roguex1979: **Yes poor Honda. He went through a lot last chapter. (Kura: Hey! What about me?) Yes yes you suffered too. (Marik: Hey!) You too Marik. (Jou: Ahem) And Jou...(Otogi: Over here!) (Doctor: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!) characters: O.O Ferris: _That's_ why I love him.

**Sirithiliel: **-winks- Yes Kura's hurt. Poor poor Kura. (Kura: -narrows eyes- This is sarcasm, isn't it?) -feigns innocence- Hmm?

Wow so many people to dedicate this to! Okay the new reviewers: **The Reviewer **and **Rotem. **Then of course there's **HieiWannabe**! (who you all should be sooooo thankful to!) And then last but definately not least, the person who's keeping me sane and cares oh-so-much for my remaining sanity: **Soki-Chan the Great!** Onward!

**NOTE: The line thingie that separates diff scenes isn't working. Bear with me here, k? Thanks.**

_**Once Upon a Dream**_

_Once upon a dream_

_I conceived a perfect plan_

_That would change the face of man._

_Once upon a dream._

_For it was my dream_

_To create a perfect world_

_From this cold imperfect world._

_Once upon a dream..._

_And I was unafraid._

_The dream was so enticing_

_But now I see it fade_

_And I am here alone!_

_Once upon a dream_

_All I had to do was try,_

_Too late now to wonder why._

_It can never be._

_Could I begin again_

_Once upon a dream?_

_(Jekyll & Hyde)_

**Chapter 12: Perfect World**

Yugi paced back and forth, face laced with worry as they waited. Yami had been fighting hard to remain conscious, much to the annoyance of the doctor. Fed up with his patient's defiance he gave the former monarch a sedative. Ryou sat by himself in the corner, eyes glowing with rage. No one spoke to him. He spoke to no one.

Yugi jumped to his feet at the sound of Otogi's truck outside. Hurrying into an adjacent room, he opening the door only to spot Jou and Marik carrying an unconscious tomb robber. Otogi and Honda followed. All of their faces were shell-shocked, hair and clothing covered in ashes.

"You found him! What happened? Are you all okay?" the small hikari asked worriedly as he led them into the living room.

The doctor's eyes widened when he spotted Bakura's state. "What in the name of...! What on earth have you people been doing? Damage to internal organs and now _burns_!"

"And broken ribs," Jou muttered tiredly.

The elderly man "harrumphed", marching forward and vigilantly taking the tomb robber away from the two surprised blondes.

"You're going to do more damage carrying him like that," he snapped, striding out of the room with the unconscious yami.

"Who's that ass?" Marik growled to Otogi who had sunk down wearily into a chair.

"The doctor."

"How's Yami?" Honda asked, blinking when he spotted Ryou brooding in a shadowy corner. "What's wrong with him?" he pressed softly.

"Oh nothing. He just wanted to leave Bakura for _dead_," Yugi replied angrily.

"Well perhaps he's not the only one who would have preferred that," Honda shot back striding brusquely over to the white-haired hikari and slumping down next to him.

"Don't fight now. I don't think I can handle yelling," Otogi moaned noticing Jou start toward them.

Marik nodded. "Let them cool off..." He paused before starting for the room the physician had taken Bakura into.

"You'll only make the doctor mad by going in there," Otogi cautioned.

Marik turned for a moment, a humorless smirk on his face. "Yes, but can you imagine what'll happen if Kura wakes up while he's treating him?"

"Point taken. _Go_," Otogi muttered with a yawn.

"Ryou," Honda said softly as the two of them sat in the shadows of a corner.

"He should have died out there. He deserves such an ending. You guys just risked your lives for him. Do you think you'll be getting any gratitude?" the hikari seethed, tears brimming in his eyes. "It's all about him. He doesn't give a damn about anyone else."

Honda watched on in disbelief. After a moment he shook his head. "This is very different from the conversation we had over tea back all that time ago when Bakura's past self was on the loose..."

"Because I was naïve then!" Ryou snapped viciously. "_He's_ the cause of all my pain. _He's_ the reason I've always been alone. Well I'm through putting up with crap from him!"

"That's not true."

The both turned in surprise to find Jou standing before them, fists clenched. Ryou scowled, his own fingers curling.

"What?"

"Bakura isn't the cause for all of your misery. Don't go talking about things you don't understand," the blonde said quietly.

"I could say the same to you," Ryou shot back.

"What did I just say about yelling?" Otogi's voice moaned from the couch.

Jou rolled his eyes, turning back to the hikari. "The truth is you just want to blame someone for all the shit that's happened to ya. That's understandable..." Jou's face went dark. "But don't go blaming the one person who's looked out for you all this time."

"For his own devices, not for Ryou's sake!" Honda shouted angrily, rising to his feet. "Jou, what the hell is going on in your head? Stop defending someone who doesn't even warrant pity!"

The brunette tumbled over in shock as a fist met his face, stepping backwards as a trail of blood found its way down his chin. Ryou was standing now, supporting his stunned companion by the arm. Jou stood before them, eyes burning with intensity.

"You have no idea what he's been through," he hissed dangerously low before turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Yugi sat beside his darker half, eyes wide. Otogi meanwhile merely growled, head buried under a pillow. A moment later Marik entered the room with a worried look on his face.

"What's with all the yelling? Where's the mutt?"

He stopped when he spotted: Honda holding a hand to the side of his face; Yugi's terrified expression; the murderous gleam in Ryou's eyes...The blonde Egyptian could put this all together quite easily.

"Ryou, will you come with me for a moment?" he sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

The white-haired hikari glanced at Honda for an instant before slowly walking over to Marik. The two of them went to an adjacent room that appeared to be some sort of study. Marik closed the door behind them, sighing heavily in the darkness of the room.

"What?" Ryou asked, voice empty of emotion.

"Ry, I know what that was about just now..."

"Don't tell me you're going to defend him too!" Ryou growled.

"I'm not going to defend him, Ry. Perhaps I will though if _you_ don't stop **blaming** him."

"Then go ahead," Ryou hissed, eyes blazing. "Go back to your precious chum. I hope he betrays you too so you'll finally see the truth." He strode for the door.

Marik glared. "If that's how it's going to be, so be it. Burn your own bridges. But don't drag the others who don't want anything to do with this along. Let them make their own decisions." Ryou didn't answer, stalking from the room. Marik shook his head sadly. "What have you done?"

_(later on...)_

"How long does it take to clean up some burns?" Jou asked restlessly, pacing the room. "And why aren't you in there, Marik?"

The blonde Egyptian rolled his eyes. "The doctor said I was 'distracting him' and so he gave Kura a sedative to make sure he won't be waking up any time soon. Stupid ass."

"Hey, he was the first person willing to come over here," Otogi grumbled. "Besides, he's well-versed in medicines and the like."

"I suppose that's more important than his social skills," Jou admitted begrudgingly. "He actually reminds me a lot of Kaiba." Marik snorted.

They all turned when Yami moaned on the couch, stirring. Yugi gently shook his darker half by the shoulder.

"Yami."

The former monarch opened his eyes wearily. "How long have I been out?"

"Three hours, man," Jou grinned, coming over. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Like I was run over by a caravan of elephants," Yami groaned, shifting. "Did they find...?"

"Bakura's here. The doctor's treating him," Yugi said reassuringly running a hand through the pharaoh's hair.

"It's bad?"

"Just got burned a bit. There was a lovely Curse of Dragon flying about wreaking havoc upon unsuspecting drivers," Marik muttered darkly.

Yami's face creased with worry. "They're controlling Duel Monsters now?"

"Unfortunately. Take a look at this." Marik pulled out the green pendant from his pocket, handing it carefully to the pharaoh.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he examined the necklace. "This is what they're using?"

"Took it off the guy who was attacking you," Marik nodded.

"You guys shoulda seen Marik use that thing when the Curse of Dragon was comin' at us! We were all like 'Aaah' and he was all like 'Grrr'!" Jou cackled excitedly.

Yami paled. "You used it?"

The blonde Egyptian glared. "Don't even start lecturing me. We were about to get fried to a crisp. It was our only chance."

Yami sighed heavily, nodding. "Just...let's avoid using it any more until we find out more about it. We barely know what these things are capable of."

"Ahurmph," someone cleared their throat loudly.

They all glanced to the door to find the doctor standing before them with a grave look on his face. Marik sprang to his feet, eyes agitated.

"Is something wrong? Is he all right?" he asked nervously starting forward.

The doctor held up his hand. "The injuries are not too serious. He broke three ribs though. Just _how_ did it happen exactly?"

"Motorcycle accident," Jou stated quickly. A little too quickly.

"Hmm," the doctor snorted, eyes narrow and studying the teenagers before him.

"Is there something else wrong?" Otogi asked, sitting up with a yawn. "If it's about the money I'll give you some extra..."

"It's nothing to do with money," the doctor replied, eyes still sweeping over the teens.

Otogi frowned. "What's all this questioning about? You didn't act like this when we brought Yami in..."

"What's the other young man's living situation?" the doctor cut in seriously.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked in confusion.

"I mean: who does he live with? What's his relationship to them?"

They all cast uneasy glances at one another. No one understood where this was going. Secondly, no one knew for sure what the former tomb robber had been doing the past six months...no one, save Yami.

"He has his own apartment...smokes like a maniac," the pharaoh replied when no one else spoke. "Why are you asking these questions?"

The doctor's face was grave. "He's been abused...**severely**."

They all gaped at him.

"How...? Did...?" Marik began, eyes wide.

"How did you come up with this notion?" Otogi asked, now paying attention.

The doctor adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose. "Oh it's fairly obvious. There're old scars and the like; inflicted on him most likely a few years ago. What _I_ want to know is that these present injuries were not caused by the same people. I've never seen anything like it. It wasn't just abuse."

"What was it?" Jou asked hoarsely.

"_Torture_. Brutally afflicted on him over a long period of time, I should say."

At this Jou turned to Yami who'd gone pallid, eyes wide. Only the blonde knew what had happened between the pharaoh and Bakura back in ancient Egypt; of the thief being tortured for months in the palace dungeons. Of course there would be scars...these were the bodies they'd had in the past. He blinked, suddenly realizing no one was speaking.

"He's out of that situation now, doc," Jou spoke quietly.

The physician could tell by the seriousness in the boy's brown eyes that this was the truth. He sighed heavily in relief. Jou couldn't help but notice the sadness—no doubt pity—visible behind the small spectacles.

"Well that eases things a bit. He'll be awake in an hour or so. I'll stay around until he then to make sure everything's all right," the doctor stated strolling again for the room.

"May...I come back in now? I think I should be there when he..." Marik began.

"Fine. It'd probably be best to have a familiar face when he comes to," the doctor admitted begrudgingly, scowling as the boy eagerly raced past him into the room.

"I'll come too!" Jou stated standing up.

"One familiar face is _plenty_," the doctor replied tersely closing the door abruptly.

Jou glared, slumping down next to the couch where the others were watching with amused expressions. The blonde quickly forgot his annoyance when he spotted the look of pure guilt on the former pharaoh's face.

"Hey man, you okay?" he asked softly, kneeling next to the other.

Yami shook his head, not answering. Yugi watched his darker half, concern glowing in the large violet eyes.

'It's too late to go back. I can't change it. I can't change it,' Yami thought angrily to himself. 'Bakura knows this. He's moved on...No. No he hasn't. No matter what he says. Neither have I. We're both stuck. The past will never let us go. We're its captives!—its slaves for all eternity!'

"Yami?" Yugi whimpered, gently touching his darker half's shoulder.

'I can't change anything. I can't! I tried so hard to make the perfect kingdom!—the perfect world. To protect my people...to be a powerful nation. I overlooked so much. I didn't even question Bakura myself privately; just blindly handing him over to the one person who was truly against me. We could both be at peace now if I hadn't...'

"Yami. Yami, say somethin'!" Jou pleaded, noting Yugi's despairing eyes when the other half of his soul did not respond.

'If only...'

"Yami?" Yugi pressed beseechingly.

'If only...'

"Yami?"

_(elsewhere...)_

The servants stood in the middle of the room, heads bowed, eyes downcast in submission as the Master strode back and forth in front of them in a long hooded cloak. It was now early morning, the storm beginning to dwindle. The rain was still hard despite this, pounding on the windows.

"So...they have Rassna's pendant. Not only that: someone besides the Pharaoh knows how to use it," the figure hissed.

One of the subordinates spoke. "We saw it all, Master. They destroyed our Curse of Dragon with a trap card. They also brought out Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Yet you did not have the wits to bring out a stronger beast to finish them off!" the Master snapped angrily.

The subordinate flinched. "We were hesitant, my liege. We know nothing about whomever these people are that can wield magic of the Realm as well as ourselves."

The cloaked figure snorted. "Oh don't give yourselves credit. I think it's safe to say this person was above you in skill...which doesn't take much."

The man bristled. "Now wait just a...!"

The others backed up in terror as their companion was engulfed in a torrent of blue flames. He screamed inhumanely, thrashing desperately in an attempt to escape this unbearable anguish. The cloaked figure watched on with dark eyes, hand fisted at his side coming up and squeezing what appeared to be thin air. The man shrieked, falling to the ground and convulsing violently. Then all went still. The flames evaporated, leaving a wide-eyed body on the ground.

The Master chuckled. "Let that be a lesson."

He smirked at the feeling of the man's soul being added to his power. Sacrificed to the Shadows, it now increased his control and authority. The other subordinates were sweating, cowering away from the still form on the floor.

"Now," the Master sneered. "Let's see just _who_ we're dealing with here."

**_All right, in my defense: I'm having a really hard time plotting out this story. I know what I want to happen and who to kill...it's just a matter of getting it all in the right order. And believe me: it's VERY crucial that it's in the right order. Otherwise everything's ruined...-breathes- There. _**

**_Kura: The site reeeeeally needs to fix the line thingie so we can get back to normal font in these end notes._**

**_Ferris: -face brighens- Yeah! Someone else told me it was causing them grief too. Hey everyone, go and tell the site to fix it, eh? The more the merrier!_**

**_Kura: Is this like bribery to get you to update sooner._**

**_Ferris: Excellent idea!_**

**_Kura: -.-;_**

**_Yugi: -glances at all the angry/sad/confused characters- Umm...review!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Scars

THE LINE THINGIES ARE BACK! REJOICE!

Great news! I'm seeing a psychiatrist! (I know I've gone against them but I'm sick of self-mutilation and suicidal tendencies!) Whoot for me! (hugs self)

Kura: O.o...that was...out of the blue.

Ferris: Uh huh! Oh, the poems short and blunt. More about me but fits into the story nicely. I just wrote it. S'not one of my best works but I've written some dark ones lately that I'll be trying to fit into the stories later!

Kura: Grrrrreat.

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **-smiles- Well, glad you're caught up _and_ you're happy. Quite an accomplishment, no? -huggles tightly- I luffles you all so! (Kura: Ferris, let go of the reader.) Nuh uh!

**shadowroamer: **Glad you enjoyed the reply. I always have so much fun with these things. I've had numerous people ask me why I do it this way. It's so interactive and fun! Besides, it makes me feel special. -beams-

**DayDreamer23182: **"if Bakura really did die, wouldn't he be sad?" -grins evilly- You'll find out the answer to that in this chapter. (Readers: WHAT!) Hehe. "But if he feels bad for Bakura and what he did in the past, he'll feel even worse when he finds out how the milleneum (sp?) items were created" -pats head- It's Millennium, and yes, he will feel hundreds of times worse. Poor guy. Neither one of 'em can get a break, eh? (Kura: And whose fault is _that_?) -twiddles thumbs innocently-

**Rotem: **-laughs while watching Rotem stuff her face- Wow. That's the exact duplicate of ME when I eat those. Yummsies! And I'm glad the chapter was worth the wait. This chappie is definately worth the wait. It's so freaking' LONG!...oh, and tense and violent and such...

**Yami Val: **-sighs- Yes Baku's wounds...those will be minimal compared to what so many of the characters are going to go through. (Kura: Yeah, death's usually like that.) (Yami: How would you know? You've never died!) (Kura: But I've killed lots of people.) (Yami: True...) -.o...ahem, "Poor Yami, he feels so bad for what he had done to Bakura in Ancient Egypt. Will they ever be able to move on?" Welllllll...no. Not in this lovely chapter anyway!...oh and on my other ficcie, I ADORE Yami/Baku too. But I want to try something new. It's gonna be dark...basically my life going through depression and stuff...I'm working my own experiences into it...Won't be seeing that one for quite a time though. Let's focus on the current stories, no?

**Sirithiliel: **You've never had the urge to hit Ryou in any of the ficcies you've read? Good gods woman, where the hell have you been? (Sirith: Umm...the united states?) Ahhhh...Yeah. That says it all, doesn't it? We suck. (Kura: Here she goes **again**...)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Yes Ryou has some serious issues. I think you'll be pleased about what he does in this chapter. He redeems himself to a certain degree. "I could just feel what all the characters are feeling. Although I'm totally PMSing right now. lol!" That's what I'M doing right now. (Bakura: What is _with_ you girls? Why not just post a calendar of all your fucking cycles and be done with it?) (Yugi: It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand.) (Baku: And you _do_?) (Yugi: Ummm...) O.o So the truth is finally out...

**dragonlady222: **" I hope Ryou heard all that the doctor said about the way Bakura was tortured and abused and starts to think." Nah. That won't bring him back...but something else might. -winks- Jou needs to control his temper? Hmm...does the boy EVER control his temper though? (Jou: Hey!) hehe.

**AnimeLoverAngel: "**AND YOU!Turns to Ryou You are absolutly cute and all but THAT is too far!" -grimaces- Easy easy! It's gonna be okay...sorta...(Anmie: -.-;) Heh. don't worry. Ry will come around. "Ryou's just lucky he's too cute so slap" -blinks- Since when? SLAP (Ryou: AAaaaaaaahhh!) See? That was easy. (Kura: hehe)

**Roguex1979: **I know I said I'd read more of your stuff but the world's against me at the moment. This has been my first real break of the day...only it's techincally tomorrow. Yeesh..."Anyway, I love this story so much! It's really angsty! Once it's all over, I plan on reading it again, from start to finish to get the full effect." Me too! It'll be quite satisfying. I like to do so after finishing each story. " Do a Joey/Bakura one shot fic! (Sorry, I do sometimes read others replies...especially if they are my own wonderful fans...look lovingly at shared fans)" Heh. Why not read their replies? It's posted for all to see...like these replies are! And it won't be a one-shot but a full-blown fic! SQUEEEE! (baku: We have GOT to get you off these meds...)

**Joey-lover: **-sighs- Yes Ryou's a bit of a bitch at the moment, isn't he? "wee gotta love the doctor! haha" You'd better believe it! I had tons of people tell me that they hate him so I gave him a vital part in this chapter so "HA!" to all of you out there! "Ha!" I say!

**Spryte: **-pats head- Poor tired thing. -hands bag of orange tic tacs- Wake up, sweetie!

**HieiWannabe: **"Can't breathe, pant! Huggle too tight! Gasp! I'm starting to wonder if you're thanking me for encouraging you, or punishing me for guilting you into doing something difficult." -laughs- I'm not quite sure either, so we'll go with Both! Whoot! "I like your doctor's personality. He's got that nasty, no nonsense attitude that's awful to deal with in real life, but it's great for making story characters squirm" Excellent! You're only the second person who likes him! Look at my response to **Joey-lover** for a full impact on _that_. Hehe. I'm so devious! "I've read a lot of stories where the new bad guys are portrayed as incredibly powerful, but no one had ever heard of them before, so I call it 'Omnipotent Bad Guys Who Just Crawled Out Of The Woodwork' syndrome." Indeed! I hate it when they just appear out the blue. More information will be given on the Master as time goes on. He and the gang actually get to "meet" in this chapter.

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"Bakura: No more sugar...ever." -grins- Awww I don't know, Kura. It was a pretty funny review. (Kura: Yes but you don't have to deal with her twenty-four seven) That's true. Dang, Baku, how many of us _do_ you put up with on a day to day basis? (Baku: -wearily- Too many)

**Red Phoniex**: "Any how, can't wait for Kura to wake up." -grins- Yes he makes quite an entrance. gotta love him! "Glad Yami's feeling upset over Kura...serves him right for hurting our poor Kura" Yes but I think it's time they move on, don't you? (Red and Kura: NO) Oh...um...okay then. (Yami: Everyone's against me)

**Silver Mirror: **-grins- You and so many others have unknowingly gotten the doctor an important role in the plot. You were all like: "We hate him!" So then I was like: "Ha! Then I'm gonna make him awesome!" -cackles insanely- (Doctor to silver: I can so take you on! Bring it!) Ummm...calm down, geezer. (Doctor: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?) ;

This chapter is dedicated to **HieiWannabe** (again) and **Joey-lover**. Please read my review to **Joey-lover** which shall explain a bit of something. Oh, this chapter is around double the amount of the others. I've begun the policy that I did in SOA. (otherwise this story will be fifty fucking chapters) Onward!

_**Scars**_

_They remain _

_Atop my skin_

_Reminding me _

_What might have been._

_Too late to question_

_Too late to lie_

_Too long to hate_

_Too soon to die._

**Chapter 13: Scars**

Bakura groaned, pain erupting all over his torso. Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on some sort of table, an ecstatic Marik leaning a few inches from his face. The thief's torso was wrapped in bandages; his shirt absent.

"You're awake!"

"No kidding," Bakura muttered groggily. "What happened?"

"Your ribs were broken and..."

"No. I mean about the damn dragon," the thief interrupted impatiently.

"Ah good, you're awake," the doctor stated coming over from where he'd been writing something down in a chart.

"And you are...?" Bakura scowled, cringing as he attempted to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Don't move around!" the man snapped as he shone his small light in the black-haired yami's face. "Your body has experienced quite enough traumas."

"Who do you think you are to order me around?" the thief king shot back squinting at the beam, struggling into a sitting posture.

"Your doctor! Now lie back down and..."

"Doctors," Bakura spat disdainfully, turning to Marik. "What the devil happened with the dragon?"

"Dragon?" the doctor mumbled quirking a bushy gray eyebrow. He leaned forward so his eyes met Bakura's. "Perhaps he has a head injury..."

"Will you get out of my face!" the thief snarled shoving the man away, wincing as pain throbbed in his side.

"Kura!" Marik pleaded beseechingly gently grabbing his friend's arm to keep him from collapsing onto his back. "Please just sit still and..."

He was cut off as Bakura's quick hand suddenly was holding the pendant. Violet eyes widened, glancing down at his pocket that was now empty.

"How did you just...!"

"Need you really ask?" the thief snorted, narrowing his eyes as he examined the artifact. "So this is what they're using?"

"Bakura, give it back!" Marik demanded, reaching to snatch the necklace only to have the former tomb robber switch hands so he couldn't grab it.

"Where are the others?"

Marik blinked. "In the other room...Kura! Give it! Ow!" the younger Egyptian whined as an elbow met his face. "That hurt!"

"You started it," Bakura shot back smartly, sliding off the table onto his feet, the pendant's chain wrapped loosely about his fingers.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet!" the doctor exclaimed angrily. "Lie back down before you...!"

Noting his partially burned shirt thrown over the back of a chair the thief strolled over and shrugged it on, ignoring the lancing pain in his side. A protesting doctor and Marik pursued him as he stalked out into the other room where the rest of the group was waiting. They all looked up unsurprised when the trio trudged in, the latter two fuming. Honda and Ryou remained silent but shot glares at the former tomb robber. Yami rolled his eyes in amused exasperation from where he was propped up against some pillows on the couch.

"We figured you were awake when the shouting started in there," the former pharaoh chuckled, wincing at the pain this movement brought.

"What happened to you? You look like shit," Bakura snorted coming over.

Yami looked the thief up and down. The other's skin was covered in light red burns that would no doubt peel eventually. The tips of his black hair and clothes were charred. There was a slight bulge under his shirt on the right side no doubt due to bandaging.

"Look who's talking."

Bakura ignored the comment, turning to ward off his two assailants. "Would you both cut it out!"

"You're going to do more damage walking around this soon!" the doctor all but shouted, heinously upset at having his orders ignored.

"To your _face_ if you don't get away from me," the thief shot back, a feral look in his gray eyes. The doctor took a step away despite himself.

"Enough. Bakura, sit down before these two burst blood vessels fussing," Yami sighed motioning to an empty chair amidst the circle.

The thief shook his head. "Can't. I've got something to do."

They all blinked in shock as he unceremoniously tossed the pendant to a gawking Marik before turning and striding for the doorway to an adjacent room.

"Get back here **now**!" the doctor shouted storming after the yami. "You're in no condition...!"

"Bakura!" Jou yelled as said thief disappeared from their vision. A moment later there was the sound of wind howling followed by the front door slamming.

"He went outside!" Otogi growled standing to his feet.

"I'll get 'im," Jou muttered jogging out of the room.

"I'm coming too..." the blonde Egyptian began only to stop when Yami held up a hand.

"Let Jou take care of it, Marik. You and I need to begin discussing what our next course of action should be regarding that pendant."

Marik cast a concerned eye at the door before reluctantly sinking down on the edge of the couch. "Okay okay..."

He glanced down at the pendant in his hand. It gleamed in the light, giving off an eerie green luminous quality. Honda and Ryou scooted closer to the others now that Bakura was gone. Yami held out a hand quivering in fatigue. Marik carefully passed the item over to him. All eyes lay upon the necklace...save for the doctor's who was writing furiously on his notepad; no doubt plotting to shoot the un-cooperating thief up with heavy tranquilizers upon his return.

"Well?" Honda pressed as the former pharaoh studied the pendant with narrow eyes. "Is it from Egypt?"

"I...think so. It must be from a later time than mine...after the items were lost," Yami replied, memories flashing behind his eyes.

"The items were lost?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

Marik nodded. "After Yami sealed himself in the puzzle all of the items ended up separated. The puzzle was shattered. No one could put it back together. They weren't destined to do so."

"The ring was gone before I sealed my soul away," Yami murmured, turning the pendant over to look at the other side.

"Bakura?" Yugi pressed uneasily sitting on the arm of the couch.

Yami nodded, squinting at what appeared to be carvings around the rim on the back. "He killed one of my priests and took it. He must have sealed his own soul into the ring after I did so with the puzzle."

"Why would he do that?" Honda asked in confusion. "Seems pretty pointless."

The former pharaoh smiled grimly. "Because he hadn't gotten revenge on me."

"Revenge for what?" Yugi whispered with wide eyes.

"_That_ I don't know," Yami sighed heavily, turning to Marik. "What do you make of these? They're more than just decorative markings I think."

The blonde Egyptian took the pendant back. "Yeah. They're most likely from those who followed you. Once the items were gone and the puzzle dormant they still needed to control the Realm. Of course these pendants are more potent than they were in the past."

"How do you figure that?" Ryou mumbled quirking an eyebrow, leaning forward to get a better look at the small hieroglyphs.

"Because the items are no more. These might well be the most dominant powers left to control even a portion of it. Without the Millennium Items these rank high on the list of the next premier influence."

"Why haven't we heard of these pendants then?" Honda questioned skeptically. "I mean, if they _were_ all that then wouldn't they be written into history somewhere?"

Marik shrugged. "Because the items were still in so much control of the Shadow Realm, these pendants were much more limited. Their holders could no doubt harness only a portion of the potential of a Millennium Item."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "So you're saying nothing can stand against these things?"

"I didn't say that," Marik snorted, wrapping the chain of the pendant repeatedly around his wrist absentmindedly. "There are plenty of other powers out there from civilizations covering the globe. It's just in our best hope to use something from Egypt involving the Realm since that's our best card."

"I agree," Yami concurred.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in an attempt to remember: what other objects were out there that they could use against this new threat? Their nemeses were obviously well-versed in ancient Egyptian and the powers of the Shadow Realm. If only...

"Why not just resurrect the Millennium Items?" Honda stated the question that was plaguing everyone's mind.

Marik winced. "There's only one problem with that."

"Which is?" Yugi pressed, eager to solve whatever riddle or challenge it was.

"We don't know how," Yami replied sullenly.

The others gawked at this. They couldn't re-create the items? Otogi snorted from a chair, having been silent through the entire conversation.

"Well how did you do it the _first_ time? I thought you'd recovered all your memories," the dice master scowled, playing with his earring that dangled right above his shoulder.

"I have all my memories, this is true," Yami smirked wryly. "That's where the problem lies."

"Huh?" Honda griped impatiently.

"I didn't create the Millennium Items."

They all gaped in astonishment. This pharaoh of the past—the one that sealed his own _soul_ into the Millennium Puzzle—didn't even know how the items had been created? How was that possible?

"But...isn't that something that should definitely be written down in history?—you know, in case something like the incident with Bakura destroying the items happened?" Yugi squeaked in an attempt to recover from this shock.

Yami only could shrug helplessly. "It isn't written anywhere. My father was the one that had ordered the creation of the items in order to defeat an enemy power marching on Egypt. I don't believe he did it himself though."

"Then _who_?" Ryou muttered staring at the floor in concentration.

"Question," Otogi stated raising his hand like a small child in the back of the classroom. "If the creation of the items and such is all top secret then how the hell did _Bakura_ know about it? Yugi told me he destroyed the items. Sounds like the guy's pretty informed about such."

They all looked over in confusion when Marik suddenly jolted sharply as if he'd received an electric shock. A look of panic was visible in violet eyes as tan hands fought with the chain of the pendant that had become wrapped securely around his wrist.

"Marik?" Yami asked, voice hiking in pitch.

"It won't come off...!" They all tensed when the emerald at the center of the pendant began to glow brightly, casting shadows over the younger Egyptian's features. His entire body went rigid.

"Marik!" Yami shouted struggling to sit up.

"I'm afraid he's not here anymore, Pharaoh," Marik's voice hissed in an amused tone.

The former monarch tensed. Marik's face was cold. Eyes that were light violet only moments before were now a deep green, glowing in the dimness. Upon noting the shock on the teens' faces the being laughed harshly sending chills down everyone's spines. The doctor froze by the window.

"What the devil...?"

Marik's lips twitched into a cruel smirk. "Close enough."

* * *

"Bakura! Come on Bakura, you shouldn't be out here!" Jou shouted hurrying down the street through the sheets of rain. 

The lights of the buildings flickered at the crash of thunder somewhere above. The blonde jolted at the noise, still unnerved by the incident with the dragon. Who wouldn't be shaken by such a thing? Coughing, the teen continued through the torrential shower, completely soaked.

((Bakura! You shouldn't be out here!)) the boy repeated through his mind link with the thief, praying to all the deities that the other was listening. ((You're hurt bad. We need to go back and figure out what the hell we're going to do about these new bad guys.))

Growling when he didn't receive an answer, the blonde began fuming to himself as he continued to storm through the rain. 'How the hell did he disappear so quickly? He left less than thirty seconds before me! There's no way he could've...'

"What is it with your crew and being stupid in the rain?" a voice sneered.

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin, turning swiftly to find none other than the former tomb robber holding a navy blue umbrella, water cascading down the sides. In between two of the thief's burned fingers was a lit cigarette.

"Where the hell'd you get the umbrella? Wait! Is _this_ why you came out here? To get cigarettes!" the blonde all but shrieked stomping over to the impassive yami.

Bakura held the cigarette to his lips, inhaling blissfully. "Is there a problem with that?"

"**Yes**!" Jou yelled in fury. "Hasn't it sunk into your head that there are magic-wielding maniacs after us? They already attacked you once! Do you need it to happen a second time before you become cautious?"

Two streams of black smoke flowed from the thief's nostrils. "Oh calm down. They weren't after _me_, per say."

Jou blinked, water dripping from his eyelids. "And how can you be so sure?"

The former tomb robber snorted. "Before I was chased down by that damn dragon I overheard those who were controlling it. There were two of them, I believe. Both speaking in ancient Egyptian."

The blonde gaped. "Y-you didn't mention this before!"

Bakura rolled his cynical eyes. "Yes, well it would have been pretty pointless to say 'Oh by the way, someone's trying to kill us' while we were being hunted down by a fire-breathing Duel Monster."

"All right!" Jou shouted, patience waning. "What did they say?"

The thief's face became serious at this. "It seems they were taxing the power of the creature. My guess is they wanted to see how potent it could be under the control of those pendants they were using."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying they didn't track you down specifically?" Jou cut in holding up a water-drenched hand.

"Now you're catching on."

"B-but...that doesn't make any sense! Why the hell would these people go to some remote road way out of the way and blast vehicles to oblivion?" Jou exclaimed in protest.

"It's the 'remote road way out of the way' part they delve in," Bakura replied darkly. "Although they wanted to test the destructiveness of the beast they didn't want people flocking. It wouldn't do much good to have the public aware of the situation...not yet anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Jou asked nervously, forgetting the fact that he was standing in the middle of a rainstorm talking to someone that he was supposed to be reprimanding.

Bakura inhaled from the joint again. "If these people think anything like what I'm suspecting: they won't reveal themselves until they have enough power in their hands to assure their invincibility."

"They're waiting...for the Millennium Items," Jou whispered, water dripping from his nose.

Bakura nodded, blowing out a whiff of smoke. "It's only beginning."

He stiffened suddenly, jaw clenched. Jou immediately noticed, moving forward while casting edgy glances at their surroundings.

"W-what do you sense?" the blonde whimpered, ready for a two-headed monster to leap out of the shadows at any given moment.

"_Power_," the thief muttered. He threw the cigarette onto the wet pavement, turning swiftly to Jou. "We have to get back to the others now!"

* * *

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yami demanded tersely, fingers digging into the fabric of the couch. 

Marik chuckled, green eyes glinted. "I see you had a bit of a run-in with my subordinates, Pharaoh. Managed to get out by yourself or did you have to call upon your companions to come to your aid?"

Yami bristled at the mocking words but didn't let it show. "Ah, so you're this "master" the maniacs keep referring to. I've told your minions and I'll tell you as well: I will not make any sort of deal with you. To pursue your aspirations any further is only a waste of your time and mine. Release Marik from your control. He has nothing to do with this."

The being smirked. "See that's the funny thing about this: he _is_ involved. My subordinates that were trying a little experiment had their dragon so unfeelingly destroyed by said teen."

"In self defense!" Honda snapped angrily moving forward. "The thing was going to burn us to a crisp!"

Marik's lips curled into a cruel smile, white teeth sharp. "Indeed. Yet this only intrigues me all the more. Surprising a lad so young could have so much potential controlling such a magnitude of Shadow magic." They all tensed, warily watching as Marik stood, pacing slowly around the couch. "Yes, quite fascinating indeed. A little mage of yours, Pharaoh?"

"Nothing of the sort. Not that it matters to _you_," Yami spat, cursing all the gods that he was caught not only without magic but also when he was in poor psychical condition.

"Oh this is getting all the more intriguing. Do explain."

"I've nothing to explain to you," Yami growled aggressively forcing himself to sit up straight. Yugi grabbed his arm, fingers tight in fear.

"Hmm...Indeed. Well now we've finally been introduced. But what now, Pharaoh?" Marik sneered with a cynical smirk. "I hold the ultimate power. I can control not only my own pendant but all the others as well...and, as you see, whoever possesses them."

"You won't get away with...!" Ryou began angrily only to back away in apprehension when Marik suddenly turned on him.

"And who might you be? Such a bold manner for one without any supernatural abilities..."

"Keep away from all of them," Yami snapped furiously as he attempted to stand. "Now tell me why you have come here. I've stated time and time again that you will never get your hands on the Millennium Items."

The being chuckled. "Yes well, why not use _these_ hands then?" He held up Marik's tan fingers. "Besides..."

He swerved around without warning, facing the doorway right as a panting Bakura and Jou entered the room. Everyone immediately found themselves trapped inside some magical bindings, unable to move.

"What on earth is going on here!" the doctor shouted in incredulity from next to the window.

"My thoughts exactly," Jou growled struggling futilely against the bindings that appeared as a dim greenish haze. "What the hell is happenin'? Marik? Marik, what's wrong!"

The Master didn't answer. Yami's heart leapt into his throat when he realized why. Marik's body slowly made its way over to the struggling duo in the doorway, eyes fixated on the former tomb robber.

'It's not possible! He can't _possibly_ know that Bakura's from ancient Egypt! It must be something else. We're in our bodies of the past, possessing no magical abilities whatsoever! So why is this devil being drawn to him?' the former Pharaoh contemplated frantically. His eyes widened in shock as realization dawned upon him. 'Oh gods _no_!'

He watched helplessly as the being walked straight up to the thief, green eyes narrow and studying the other in disbelief. Bakura scowled, glaring murderously at whoever was _daring_ to control his friend.

"You bear a somewhat similar appearance to the young man over there," Marik spoke finally motioning toward Ryou who was watching on with a frightened expression.

The black-haired yami rolled his eyes. "And you probably look like the fucking doctor over there. You're point being?"

A tan hand whipped forward as if to strike the thief across the face only to still within an inch of the yami's skin. Bakura grit his teeth as a finger slowly, meticulously traced the double-crossed scar on his right cheek, wishing he could bite the offending digit off; the bindings preventing him from moving his head.

"This is an interesting scar you have here. Very deep...defined..." Marik's voice whispered in a low hiss, the finger continuing to sketch it over and over again as if doing so would reopen the wound. "I'm curious about just how you received this..."

"Get away from him!" Jou barked in rage, face beet red. He was not about to let Bakura go through more than he already had endured.

"This doesn't involve you," Marik snapped causing Jou to flinch as a bolt of magic coursed through him. The being turned back to Bakura. "So there _are_ more that have been sealed in the items than just the Pharaoh. Tell me: how many more?"

The thief didn't answer, staring coldly into eyes that were no longer his friend's. The Master chuckled, turning instead to Yami who stood helplessly in his bindings next to the couch.

"How about it, Pharaoh? Perhaps _you'll_ be more willing to enlighten me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yami stated in a voice laced with vehemence.

Marik smirked knowingly. "Oh but I think you _do_. If one considers the probability of him getting a scar of such a fashion in these present times...well, need I say it's hardly likely?"

"What's the difference if it was from the past or present?" Jou growled, having recovered. "It's a unique scar. So what?"

The Master's eyes narrowed with the pleasure of his findings, revolving back to Bakura who was glaring daggers at him. "That's the thing: it _isn't_ unique."

Everyone save Yami and Bakura gaped at Marik who was still grinning demonically at the thief. Yami could see the former tomb robber trembling from where he stood, yet there was nothing he could do to help the other.

"W-what are you talking 'bout?" Jou murmured, sweat lining his forehead. Whoever this man was, he obviously knew a lot about ancient Egypt..._much_ more than was comforting.

Marik continued to stare intensely at Bakura. "It is a symbol of the past, inflicted upon those who turned against the Pharaoh and gods. It's a branding that marks him as a traitor."

"T-traitor?" Yugi gulped eyeing his own darker half nervously.

"And what is this to _you_?" Otogi cut in impatiently.

The being turned his gleaming jade eyes to the dice master. "It means there are more than just the Pharaoh that had their souls concealed within the Millennium Items. Furthermore, it means I can test a theory of mine..."

Bakura gasped, eyes widening as his throat tightened, cutting off his airflow. His mouth opened as if to draw in more oxygen but nothing came but the strangled hiss of the air being forced out of him. The barrier holding him was gone in an instant and he collapsed to his knees, shaking fingers clutching his neck as he fought to breathe, body trembling violently.

"**Stop it**!" Yami shouted in fury, frantically eyeing the other yami who was making cut-off strained sounds in a fruitless effort to inhale.

Marik watched on with amusement. "Why? He's nothing but an enemy to you. Why should he be spared?"

"He's not an enemy anymore!" Jou yelled anxiously.

"It still shouldn't matter," the being shrugged. "After all: with the items he is _immortal_."

Green eyes locked with Yami's at this statement. The former pharaoh blinked in dread as understanding hit him in one fell swing: _It was a trap_.

Bakura fell onto his side, convulsing as his muscles became fraught with the lack of oxygen, face beginning to turn blue. Yugi whimpered, clamping his eyes shut.

"That's enough!" the doctor bellowed angrily.

Marik didn't respond in any way, staring fixedly into Yami's narrowed eyes.

"You bastard," the former pharaoh seethed.

The being smirked glancing at Bakura who was shuddering on the floor, eyes rolling, mouth open. "All I need is admittance about the items, Pharaoh. Either way: I'm going to find out the truth."

"**They're gone!" **Everyone looked over in shock to find Ryou frantic, eyes wide.

Marik grinned. "What was that you said?"

"Ryou...!" Jou began nervously.

"The items were destroyed, all right?" the hikari replied tersely, body trembling.

"When?"

"Six months ago! You have your answer! Now let him breathe!"

There came the sharp intake of air as Bakura gasped before coughing violently. Ryou looked on with anxiety, resolute with getting to his darker half. Yami wanted to feel relief but couldn't now that this vital information had been given away.

"So my suspicions were correct," Marik whispered to himself; staring down at the thief who lay on his side, rib cage rising and falling in uneven gulps. "How convenient it is that he's here. Obviously I couldn't try it out on _you_, Pharaoh. If I was right and you'd died then that would secure my inability to recover the items."

"Let me go to him!" the doctor demanded not knowing or caring what this was about. "He's already been injured. He needs medical attention!"

"Yes, keep him alive. I have a feeling he might come in handy again in the near future," the being chuckled waving a hand dismissively.

The glowing haze around the doctor vanished. The elderly man seemed to be oblivious to all the supernatural powers he'd just witnessed, now just intent on getting to his patient. He hurried over to the thief who was shifting as if to attempt to get up.

"Don't move. You need to lie still," the doctor stated quietly kneeling beside the yami and placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from rising. To Jou's surprise the thief complied, though he raised his head slightly and murmured something to the doctor.

Jou's brow creased with worry. ((Bakura? You all right, man?))

No reply.

"So the truth is finally known," Marik continued turning towards the former pharaoh. "Now tell me how I can re-create the items and I might consider sparing one or two of your little servants here."

"They're not servants. They're friends," Yami snapped. "And I will not lift so much as a finger to help you."

The expression on the young Egyptian's face darkened. "Would you like to make a wager on that? I'm sure you wouldn't want to watch your little _friends_ be slowly annihilated one by one as you watch on helplessly..."

Green eyes widened in shock as the Master become conscious all too late what was happening: The doctor reached up and violently ripped the pendant from Marik's arm, the links of its chain breaking apart in numerous places. The elderly man frantically threw the ornament across the room where it landed in the corner by a small table. Everyone jolted as they were freed from their confinements. Jou lunged forward and caught Marik's falling form, easing the teen gently onto the ground.

"Bak...ura!" the young Egyptian wheezed, sweating profusely, senses blurred.

"He's doin' okay, man," Jou stated reassuringly as the others hurried over.

"I...could see it all...but I couldn't...I couldn't..." Marik continued hoarsely.

"It wasn't your fault," Yami stated soothingly kneeling down and moving the teen's blonde bangs from his face. "No one's blaming you. Honda, help Jou get him to the couch."

"But Kura...!" Marik pressed urgently as said teens lifted him from under the arms.

"He's going to be all right," Otogi said in an unusually gentle voice leading the trio over to the sofa.

Yami stood again only to find the doctor already had rolled up Bakura's shirt and removed the bandages from around his waist to examine the previous wounds from the motor cycle crash. The yami's side was bruised in a shade of purple where the fractured ribs were. The former pharaoh barely noticed this though, staring instead at the scars: They were everywhere. There wasn't a centimeter of skin on the yami's back and sides untouched by a whip. His entire back was covered in deep pockmarks that rippled unevenly over his bones and muscles. The thief's head was resting on Ryou's lap who was tenderly running a hand through his darker half's hair.

"How's he doing?" Yami asked softly as he came over.

"_He_ can talk," Bakura muttered in a tired voice, face worn.

"Though _he_ shouldn't be," the doctor added with a stern look.

Ryou managed a weak smile, staring down affectionately at the other half of his soul that he'd just recently claimed he didn't want any ties to. The others weren't about to bring this up and it didn't look like Bakura was going to argue for the time being...well, not about _that_ anyways...

"Oh and if I hadn't told you to grab that thing then we'd still be under the control of that freak," the former tomb robber sneered, cringing as the man's hands gently touched his side.

"Yes but that's done so now you can keep your mouth shut and do as I say."

"You are the most...!" The thief began to rise only to be held down gently by his lighter half.

((Bakura.))

The thief glared but lay his head back down on Ryou's lap, sulking. Yugi couldn't hide his smile even as his body quivered at the sight of the former tomb robber's back. It was the same for the rest of them as well; all glancing over out of the corner of their eyes in horror and disbelief. Jou's stomach lurched, chest aching as he watched on from next to Honda and Otogi on the sofa. They all blinked in shock when Marik struggled into a sitting position on the cushions, casting a frantic eye around the room.

"Kura...!"

"We need to get out of here," Otogi states wearily glancing at the windows. "Those guys no doubt can track us down with those objects too. They might already be out there."

Everyone tensed at this idea. Yami sighed heavily, running sweaty fingers through his hair. He glanced around at each person in turn, careful to avoid looking at the trio on the floor before him. He wanted to talk to the thief...talk to him about so many things. But this wasn't the time.

"I opt we just stay put," Honda finally spoke tiredly. "If they're already out there then they'll catch us when we try to leave. If they're not waiting out there they're still going to find us again sooner or later."

"It's the 'later' part that we're going for, man," Jou replied quietly.

"But what good will it do?" Yugi whimpered next to his darker half. "No matter how long we run, if we can't find some type of power to fight back with we're dead no matter what!"

Yami stared at them in silence for a long moment. "There were numerous objects of the past that we could use...it's _finding_ such objects that's the problem. Centuries have passed since I sealed my soul away. The objects I know of could be anywhere—even destroyed or already in this maniac's possession."

"Are you sayin' it's over?" Jou whispered with wide eyes. "We can't go down without a fight!"

"Excellent. And what do you propose we fight _with_?" Marik growled, eyes fixated on the yami and hikari across the room; having eased once he saw them together. "We have no options."

"Yami."

Everyone turned to find Bakura sitting up, his shirt rolled back down, Ryou at his darker half's side to steady him. The monarch stared at the other in dread, knowing what was to come. The scars...

"I k-know what...it's just..." Yami began miserably.

"What are you going on about?" the thief snapped irritably. "Get whatever the hells is bugging you out of your head. This is no time for your contemplative shit."

"Now wait just a minute!" Honda shouted angrily.

Yami held up a hand for silence, eyes locked with the icy gray ones. "You were saying, Bakura?"

The thief paused, obviously fighting against what he was about to state. "We need a jet...and we need it now."

They all gawked at him in shock. Yami gaped at the other in befuddlement.

"Bakura, these people can bring duel monsters to life," he said seriously. "You yourself experienced this with the Curse of Dragon. We can't face off against them, especially in the sky!"

"You dimwit," the former tomb robber cut in impatiently. "Who said anything about fighting duel monsters in the sky? All I said was we need a jet. Ye gods, stop rushing to conclusions."

"So what's your plan? We flee as far from them as possible?" Otogi snorted earning a glare from Marik who was seated next to him.

"_Hardly_," the thief sighed, suddenly very weary. He looked up so his eyes locked withYami's. "We're going to Egypt."

* * *

Da da DUH! 

Oh and for all of you who haven't read Son of Apophis: all the chapters from here on out shall be long like this one. It makes the story less forboding-looking not to have fifty-whatever chapters.

Kura: You tried to suffocate me!

Ferris: I had to prove a number of things! The Master was testing his theory! And Ryou had to realize that he cares about you!

Kura: ...and I could care less about EITHER of those things!

Ferris: -sigh-

Ryou: I love you, Bakura -snuggles-

Kura: Ack! NO! Get him off! Get him off!

Marik: Awww! They're both so fuzzy!

Kura: I AM NOT FUZZY!

Yugi: Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Ka

-sighs dramatically- Ah, tis been so long. My apologies, sweeties. College is hell. Need I say more?

**Darkness.Angel.LSM: **-le gasp- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- There. You're offical now. (darkness: O.o...) Yes yes I tried to suffocate Kura. Don't worry. He can't be killed off that easily! (Kura: Are you gonna kill me?) -smirks secretly- No can tell. Too much angst to be had! (Kura: -sigh-) Glad you like the poems. Most of the ones in this half of the story are songs though. -shrugs- I can't keep up with all the chapters. "are they going back to kuru eruna? make them go back!make them go back!" -laughs- Well they're not _planning_ on going back...(Bakura: In other words: we must be going back. -.-;) Hehe. Yes yes they're asking Kaiba for a jet. He's gonna be in this half of the story. (darkness: FWEEEEE!) O.O whoa

**Tabby: **Yes our fuzzy wuzzy Kura. (Kura: Feh!) "You did a good job of Ryou's turning point, because under pressure people can be forced to face some things" Exactly. (Kura: So predictable, light) (Ryou: -glare-) " I definitely like the lines putting the space between the different scenes rather than what you had in the other chapter." So do I. -breathes sigh of relief- Thank goodness they're working again! "Otogi shines through as a great 'main' character instead of some side character that only gets a few lines and barely a personality in the anime...I still don't want anyone to die!" -sobs- Neither do I! (Kura: Then don't make us, idiot!)

**Survivor Chick (aka Rotem): **All you people pick so many names. Feh! Confuzzlement on Ferris' part! Updating! Updating!

**Akane-HiMe: **New reviewer! -tackles- Hi honey! "just awesome. loved the way you used your expressions and such." Whoot! Glad you're enjoying it! Please reviewsies again! -huggles-

**Yami Val: **Yes we all feel bad for Yami and Kura...wait...some of you aren't feeling too sympathetic to Yami...(Yami: WTF!) But yes, Egypt shall be interesting...and dark. Very dark. (Kura: OoO)

**Spryte: **-sighs- Sadly Ryou/Kura moments can't last forever. (readers: -le gasp) Sprtye: Dammit, Ferris, what'd you do NOW?

**IM NOT GOTH: **Can't see a psychiatrist? Sad! They're not so bad...if you get a good one. Confuzzlement in the story? Hopefully it's confuzzlement I've placed there and not lack of explanations on my part.

**DayDreamer23182: **"So they want to recreate the items? Thats definatly not good..." Understatement. Of course, Kura being Kura, he's not going to explain anything to them. (Kura: Damn straight, I'm not!) "I really wonder how they will react when they find out the truth. I mean, they all know he was abused in the past but now they will feel REALLY bad." Indeed. Granted, they have to _find out_ the past before any of this guilt can surface.

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Go marching bands! Congrats (sorrry it's been so long since that happened!) "Liked the little turn-around Ryou-chan had there! And Baku is just great! Love his one-liners!!" Ah yes. Can't forget Kura's one-liners. He's so much fun to write in that sense especially. "Ever heard of Dir En Gray? They're an awsome J-Rock band!!" -blink- Nope. Never heard of 'em. Are they American? Cause that would explain why I haven't heard of them. I basically shun american song artists now. -smirk-

**Silver Mirror: **"hides knife behind back Minus that annoying doctor, he's a pain!! But I hate doctors as a general rule." Oh I know! I hates them as well! They're one of my main phobias. Funny that I should write one that I like as a character, no? Loved your latest update (once again!) Lovely!

**Sirithiliel: **Yes Ryou's not usually a complete ass in stories. He's not in this one, thank goodness. Besides, if he were a complete ass I'd make sure there was a reason behind it that would make the readers' dislike for him less. People always have reasons for being horrible. "bakura's useful to the enemy, that's always an interesting problem." (Baku: Aren't I the lucky one? -.-)

**koinu27: **The jet? No tis not Otogi. He isn't as rich and all in this story as I made him in SOA. So that leaves Kaiba, doesn't it? (Kaiba: Joy) heh

**TaintedWolf: **"Oh. OH! OHH! YOU CAN'T JUST STOP THERE! THERE MUST BE A MISPRINT! A TYPO! A CUT-OFF! SOMETHING!!"H287bN£!!" -keyboard smash" O.O Ummm...wow. Er...yeah, wow. -tackleglomps- You poor thing! How could I be so cruel to you? -insert evil laughter- "I loved Hero!Bakura in the last fic, cornering the pickpocket and saving Joey's wallet. Can we make him do something else heroic like that?" -laughs- Oh sweetie, there are sooo many things that have to happen in this story. There will be more of those cute moments. Just not quite yet, k? -pats head- "He could so easily turn their trust against them...but he wouldn't do that now...or would he?" Wellll...he wouldn't turn against them, true. But he's not going to tell them everything. (Hence you readers won't know everything either. You'll just think you do. -smirk-) "If Bakura becomes ruler of the world, I'd totally be his slave. :D  
Sponge bath, oh masterful one:D)" -drools- Uhh...yeah. Ditto on that one, honey. (Baku: you're all perverts)

**DOCTORUnder FingerandThumb: **-laughs- That is AWESOME! I'm infected with SPIFFTACULAROSIS! Whoot whoot! (Baku: Damn spiffa-what-cular-sisisisis...) Holy shit! Every single one of those symptoms is part of me! -hugs self- (Kura: -sarcastically- Yeah. Wow. It's like this was made up just for you!) But why should I fight it? Ubercoolness! Whoot whoot! (Kura: -sigh-)

**HieiWannabe**: "Are we ever going to learn his name, or do I just have to keep saying, 'Go, doc, go!'" -smirk- Actually, they've yet to call him by his name...-shrugs- I dunno what his name is either. (Kura: What?!) Heh. "So, the Master suspected for some time that the items were gone, eh? Good, that means he's not a fool, so they'll have to be smart to beat him. It was great that he's nearly killed the only person who could tell him what he wants to know twice now." True ture. Irony makes the world go round! (Kura: And kills me!) Nuh uh! you're still alive and kicking! (Kura: true. -kicks ferris-) Hey! "I'm a little surprised by Ryou's turn around, but not much. I've been secretly hoping that it wasn't Bakura who did the most damage to Ryou" -nods- Understandable. Like someone else said, sometimes it takes extreme events for one to realize just how they feel about someone. Ryou realized with Kura's impending 'death' that he still cares 'bout our kura. -squee!- Now about Baku being the reason for Ryou's pent-up anger: we'll be getting into that more next chapter, k? Thanks about the psychiatrist info and all. Ah Freud...-rolls eyes- Yes I've studied about all those freaks. -snicker- We're all sex crazed! (Kura: Actually, yes you all **are**.)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **Glad you liked the chapter. -glances at limp Kura plushie- Hmm...might need to recessitate him, hmm?

**Red Phoniex: "** Why do i have a strange feeling that this story is going to take ages to finish. I'll properly still be waiting for a chapter in 10 years time." -fidgets- Well, not _that_ long. but it's gonna take a while, yes. -sweatdrop-

**dragonlady222**: "I wonder how Yami will feel when Bakura tells him how the items were made." That's assuming Kura tells him. (Yami: WTF!) "Will Seto be entering soon?" Ah Seto. Yes he indeed shall be! Squee! (Kaiba: Here we go again.)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **"Oh! Egypt! Hehe... Oh, when they find out HOW Bakura knows all this... The horror..." -eyes glaze over- Aiiiie! (animelover: "?") Oh. Sorry. Got a flashback of "Heart of Darkness" -shudders- I hated that book. "The Horror! The horror!"

**Roguex1979: **"Brilliant! I was going 'oh!' although I did for a second think it was Yami Marik." Ah yes. Our insane psycholunatic. I've come to a decision about him for this story. -shivers in delight- I swear, this is going to be my best plot yet! "Is Kaiba going to supply the jet? Is he going to insist he come alone to make sure they don't break it?" -laughs- Well, something like that...

**kara mcpherson: **Ah! It's the girl with my name! (well, my first name anyhoo!) -tackleglomps- Whoot whoot! The longer chappies? Yes they're much better this way, aren't they? "Per se?" -makes mental note- Got it. Thanks sweetie! -huggles-

NOTES: The information of the ka, ba, and ankh later in the chapter is not made up. I nearly all of it from a book I've got on Ancient Egypt. Whoot! This chapter will be dedicated to **kara mcpherson**, **TaintedWolf**, **Akane-HiMe**, and **Darkness.Angel.LSM! **Onward my pretties!

_**Inside of You, In Spite of You **(ThouShaltNot)_

_I am in the air now  
I am in your lungs  
I am written  
I am spoken by a million flaming tongues  
I'm the lens through which you see  
I'm the process  
I am the key  
I am synapses firing bullets from a gun  
I'm the world's mystique  
I am the words you speak  
I am language  
I am hidden memories that you seek  
I am the sun before you see me rise  
I burn still when you close your eyes  
I am the soul that never dies when flesh is weak _

I am inside of you in spite of you  
With strength and sacred grace  
But for all you do  
I'll carry you now  
From this bitter place

I am in your future  
I am in your past  
I'm the echo of your footsteps  
I'm your shadow cast  
I'm the heat you radiate  
I am the fury and the fate  
I am each beat within your heart from first to last  
I'm your action without thought  
I am the instinct born inside you  
I'm the bones from which you drape  
I am protective skin to hide you  
I'm the pull that the earth exerts  
I am the rain that stings and the snow that blinds  
I'm the architecture of your world and mind

I am the dawn of ages  
I am the days seen through  
I'm final entropy  
I am inside of you  
I am the clouds that cover  
Your way into the blue  
I kiss with life to give  
All this in spite of you

**Chapter 14: Ka**

"I still don't understand why we need to go to _Egypt_ of all places," Jou stated as he and Yami sat in the front seat as the doctor drove them in his own car through the rain behind Otogi's pickup truck where Honda and Yugi also resided. Bakura sat between Marik and Ryou in the backseat of the doctor's car; the two of them cuddling against the thief.

"I must agree, Bakura," Yami sighed heavily. "What good will it do? Most likely all the magical objects I'm aware of from our time had been taken and used as a substitute power after the items were lost. They could be anywhere!"

"Then it's a good thing we aren't going to romp all over Egypt looking for them," the thief snorted, eyes staring out the window into the rain.

"Then just what _are_ we going there for?" Jou put in impatiently.

"I concur," Otogi's voice crackled over the cell phone Yami was holding. "If you ask me..."

"Which nobody _did_," Marik cut in irately.

"Enough all of you," Yami stated firmly before shifting so he could look back at the former tomb robber. "Continue Bakura. What's all this about?"

The thief turned his head so he was staring into the other's eyes. "It's a gamble, but it's our best option. Back in ancient times I stole a number of paranormal devices from the temples that aided me so I could fight you and your priests."

"Wait! What good does this do us? Unless you had them in your pockets when you sealed yourself inside the ring I don't see how this helps," Honda interjected bluntly.

"Will you let the guy speak?" Marik shouted at the phone.

"Will _you_ take down the volume of your voice?" Bakura muttered.

"_Anyway_," Yugi coughed in the pickup, quite tired of the petty arguments.

The thief nodded. "Anyway, among such objects I ended up with a few amulets that anyone would want to get their hands on. They provided the ability to separate oneself from one's ka."

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "So that's how you did it."

Marik gawked at his friend in an unimaginably surprised state. The rest of them glanced at one another, confused.

"Uh...and that means...?" Jou mumbled unsurely.

"In the ancient Egyptian religion there are three important words that each meant 'spirit' or 'soul'," Marik explained, still eyeing his friend in amazement. "The first is ka. Often in scenes on the walls of temples a person's—usually a deity's—ka is a slightly smaller double. The ka is not necessarily with you...it's sort of...how would you describe it, Yami?" the young Egyptian asked turning to the former pharaoh.

The other frowned. "Basically the ka is intimately linked with our physical bodies which are a sort of holder for it. This is why bodies were sought to be preserved even after death. My lesser priests were equipped with these amulets which were in the likeness as a pair of arms—the symbol of the ka." He glanced back at Bakura. "That's how you battled me in the past. You fought me with your ka." The thief nodded. "You could have died doing that! It's incredibly rash, Bakura!"

"_It was worth it. I was willing to risk it. There was absolutely nothing to lose_," the other yami murmured softly in ancient Egyptian, eyes leaving violet orbs and staring out distantly at the rain again.

"But there is _now_. We can't fight with our ka! If the ka is destroyed..."

"Then the spirit remaining is devastated," Marik finished quietly. "And it is impossible to move on to the Afterlife."

"Wait, I thought you said ka **was** the spirit," Jou said in confusion.

"I said it was _part_ of the spirit. It's not the entire spirit. As I said: there are three parts," Marik explained somberly. "The second part is ba. It's a similar concept to what we might today call 'personality'. Ba is easily transferable, allowing a dead person to move about in the Afterlife."

"So then what is the ka for?" Yugi's voice questioned.

"At the moment of death ka and ba are to reunite forming the new result of the complete spirit: akh. One might call akh the _transfigured_ spirit. Without this transfiguration taking place one will be condemned to eternal death, never to enter the Afterlife."

"Whoa," Jou whispered under his breath.

"And you want us to go around using our ka to fight these nutcases?" Honda exclaimed in horror.

"Do we even _have_ ka?" Otogi's voice muttered doubtfully.

"Yes," Yami answered almost inaudibly. His mind was buzzing. They couldn't risk it. There was no way he was willing to.

"That reminds me: why can't we just recreate the Millennium Items? You know a lot about that, don't you, Bakura?" Otogi pressed as he drove the truck through the deep puddles of water.

The thief's expression darkened. "It is not an option."

"That's not necessarily **your** choice," Honda retorted angrily. "So let me see if I'm understanding this: You want us to use a part of our spirits to fight these guys, in which—if these ka things are destroyed—we're set up for eternal damnation? And you're not even willing to _consider_ recreating the Millennium Items?"

"You got it."

"Bakura!" Marik cried out pulling away from his friend. "Why not recreate the items? Are you saying you know how to do it?"

The thief didn't reply, jaw clenched. This was all the answer they needed. No one was sure what to do now though. If he didn't talk they simply would have to find another method of defeating this Master and his followers. But was that even possible without the Millennium Items?

"Hey Doc, you seem fairly calm about all of this," Jou observed suddenly, breaking the silence.

The man 'harrumphed.' "Yes well, being held frozen in place by someone who's possessed tends to convert one's ideas a bit. Besides, I'm coming along to make sure _that one_," he cast a disapproving eye at the former tomb robber who glowered in response. "—doesn't get himself beaten up any more than he currently has been."

"So you're a control freak _and_ nosy," the thief muttered earning a snicker from Marik.

"Bakura," Yami sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why can't you just cooperate here? It'd make things a hell of a lot easier."

"Who told you life was easy?" the black-haired yami retorted pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"BAKURA!"

* * *

"The answer is **no**," Kaiba snorted at Yami and Yugi who were standing before him at his home. 

He sat back in the big leather armchair behind his mahogany desk, studying the duo before him. He hadn't seen them in over a year, neither of them having participated in tournaments of any kind. This angered him more than anything else because he'd been unable to reclaim the title King of Games for himself.

"Kaiba, we _need_ this," Yugi pleaded beseechingly. "We're going to Egypt..."

"Don't start with that ancient Egyptian mumbo jumbo," the CEO snarled, blue eyes intense behind brown bangs. "I'm sick of tired of it."

"Surely you're joking," Yami scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "How do you explain my being here all of a sudden if it's not true?"

"Nothing is unexplainable. I just haven't looked into the situation and frankly, I don't want to. It's meaningless to me whether you're a long-lost relative or a clone," the taller teen replied coolly striding around his desk and staring down coldly at them. "Now do I have to call my bodyguards in here to drag you out or...?"

"Kaiba please!" Yugi implored falling to his knees, hands clasped together in front of him. "We can't do this without a jet! **Please**!"

The CEO stared down at the boy for a long moment, face emotionless. Yami waited, praying to all the gods the bitter teen would listen to his hikari. He blinked when blue eyes were suddenly boring into his.

"And what about you?"

Yami quirked an eyebrow. "What about me?"

Kaiba smirked. "Are you as desperate as Yugi here? Does this matter so much to you that you'd readily bow down before a rival in order to get what you necessitate?"

A growl emitted from the former pharaoh's throat, his fists clenched at his side. This was met by nothing but a gleam of wicked delight in the intense indigo orbs. Yugi's brow furrowed, his head turning to his darker half who was standing tall above him.

((Yami, please, just do it! If it gets us the jet it's worth it!))

The former pharaoh didn't move—couldn't move. It should be easy enough. All he had to do was kneel down and they could go. It didn't mean anything.

'Just kneel...'

"_My Pharaoh," Mahaado stated falling to his knees. "A peasant has broken into the palace and is demanding an audience with you." _

"_Impossible!" Priest Akunadin snorted with contempt, Millennium eye gleaming in the light of the torches lining the walls. "Such has never occurred! Only someone possessing **incredible** magical abilities would even have the smallest likelihood of doing so."_

"_Or with incredible thievery skills," Isis stated softly, eyes lingering at the large golden doors that were the entrance to the throne room. _

_Atemu stat above them, staring straight at the doors with narrowed eyes as if his vision could pierce their solid forms. His fingers clenched the arms of the throne, nails digging uselessly into the stone. Whoever this peasant was—they'd have to be extremely desperate to speak with him. He turned to Mahaado, his dear friend and priest. _

"_Show him in." _

_The young priest nodded, turning and striding from the room through the golden doors. Shaadi frowned, turning to Atemu. _

"_Your highness, do you think this wise? He could...!"_

"_You are all here with me, therefore, I fear not," Atemu stated with a smile. _

_The priest's face was still laced with uncertainty but he said no more, turning instead to the doors which were opening again. A man wearing a tattered beige garment was let in. His eyes were a deep grey, hair so white it seemed illusory. It was impossible to tell how old he was; face worn no doubt from the harsh conditions of peasant life. He stood tall, his head up, shoulders straight, knife-like eyes locked on the Pharaoh sitting aloft. Two guards walked stiffly on either side of him, Mahaado leading this silent procession to Atemu. _

"_On your knees!" one of the guards barked harshly; he and his companion shoving the stranger down onto the floor. _

_Atemu held up his hand, casting a warning look at the sentinels who backed away in submission. The young monarch turned back to the white-haired peasant who now knelt with his hands fisted in front of him on the ground, head bowed so his face was not visible. _

"_How did you get in here?" Priest Akunadin snapped to the figure. "Do you not know the punishment for breaking into the palace? **Speak**!" _

"_When last I was aware," the peasant replied quietly, "no one had ever managed to do so." _

"_He's got you there," a young brown-haired girl snickered stepping around a corner. _

"_Mana!" Mahaado barked sharply. "What do you think you are doing here?" _

_His pupil shrugged, eyes locked on the stranger amidst the solemn-faced group. "I was bored. Besides, I heard the rumor. Is it true he got in here without detection?" she pressed excitedly._

"_Once again you prove yourself inadequate," Seth hissed turning on Mahaado, a mocking sneer curled on his lips. "This is no place for petty mages in training. Why don't you escort her from the premises? Don't bother coming back either." _

"_Enough," Atemu sighed, turning to his childhood playmate. "Mana, please. This is not the time or place." _

_A frown found its way onto her pretty features. "Aww. The big pharaoh doesn't want me around to protect him?" _

"_Mana!" Shimon, Atemu's elderly advisor, yelled angrily coming forward and grasping the girl firmly by the wrist. "That is enough!"_

"_Hey! Wait! How'd he get in? **I'll be quiet**!" she cried out piteously as Mahaado and Shimon dragged her un-cooperating figure from the throne room._

_The priests all shared apathetic glances. Atemu had to force himself not to laugh, biting his bottom lip in an effort to contain his amusement. The white-haired stranger was glancing out of the corner of his eye after the three of them, face holding an expression of bewilderment. _

"_Such a sad display," Seth snorted contemptuously turning back once they'd gone. "If Priest Mahaado cannot keep his jesters out of..."_

"_Enough. Let's get back to the subject at hand," Karim, priest of the Millennium Scales, put in tiredly. _

_Atemu nodded his assent, glancing down once more at the intruder before them. "You: What is your name?" _

_The other did not look up. "Bakura." _

"_Address the Pharaoh properly, you scum!" the elderly priest shouted tersely. _

"_**Akunadin**." Atemu stated grimly before turning back to the trespasser. "Bakura, is it? And what brings you to my palace, Bakura? It seems quite a trial to go through all the trouble of breaking in, don't you think? Would not it have been easier to just speak with my guards about the matter?"_

"_Your guards cannot give me an answer, as they know not of the affair I wish to speak of; nor do they possess any authority to do anything about it," the other replied, head still bowed in acquiescence. _

"_For a commoner you hold your 'knowledge' surprisingly high," Seth scoffed with a roll of his cynical blue eyes. "Come though: what is this affair that none save our Pharaoh would be able to answer?" _

"_Are you suggesting the Pharaoh knows no more than anyone else, Seth?" Shadi put in, a hint of resentment in his tone for his fellow priest. _

"_All of you: **Enough**!" Atemu shouted angrily. _

_The priests and guards flinched, eyes all downcast. The young monarch became intrigued when Bakura didn't react, merely staying as he was. Atemu stood slowly, coming down the steps to the floor where they all were gathered. _

"_My Pharaoh...?" Isis asked nervously, reaching up and touching her Millennium necklace. _

"_Such a lack of fear," Atemu murmured more to himself than anyone else. "Bakura," he said louder. "Do you fear me?" _

"_I have my fears, your highness," the other replied calmly. "You are not among them." _

"_**Why you disrespectful...!"** Seth began but froze when the Pharaoh held a hand up for silence. _

_To his priests' surprise there was curiosity—not malice—in their youthful leader's deep violet eyes. A smile threatened to play at the corners of his mouth but he kept a solemn face. _

"_If you do not fear me then why don't you look at me?" _

"_I broke into your palace to speak with you of a matter of great magnitude. I've no further intention of impertinence." _

"_Well said. But if we're to talk of a critical matter I'd prefer you speak to **me** not the floor," Atemu countered crossing his arms; the Millennium puzzled brushing against his hand. _

_The white-haired peasant's head slowly came up, a face with sharp features now visible. Grey impenetrable eyes sliced into the Pharaoh making him feel as if he were being dissected pieced by piece. The priests stood around the duo, shifting uncomfortably. This was completely unethical, yet who were they to correct their leader if this be his will? _

"_That's better. Now then," Atemu continued, interested despite himself. "Tell me of which you came here to say." _

_Bakura's jaw clenched, a hidden emotion unidentifiable by the young leader burning behind stormy eyes. He inhaled silently before opening his mouth, limbs now quivering ever so slightly. _

"_I come with a request, your highness, on behalf of those in utter torment." _

"_Which is?" Atemu pressed ardently, leaning forward._

_Deep gray met dark violet. "Destroy the Millennium Items." _

"Please Kaiba," Yami spoke kneeling down before his enduring rival. "We cannot do this without your aid. I will be in your debt if you'll only help us."

The CEO stared down in shock at the former monarch, blue eyes wide in disbelief. Yugi internally smiled, embracing his darker half through their mind link.

((Thank you, Yami.))

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaiba growled angrily, eyes suddenly on fire. "What happened to the Dueling master who never bowed before his rivals?—who refused to back down no matter _what_ he faced-off against? You're pathetic," the teen spat vehemently. "Look at you! Why aren't you challenging me to a duel? Taunting? Bribing? So when it comes to the truth you're nothing but a lowly worm doomed to wallow in the muck of others shit."

Yami clenched his jaw but refused to retaliate. He and his hikari blinked in shock when the CEO turned, storming towards the door.

"What—where are you going, Kaiba? Can we have the jet?" Yugi called frantically, shifting on his knees.

"No. A rival who can't stand up for himself warrants neither pity nor aid," was the scathing reply.

"Kaiba...!" Yami began staggering to his feet.

The three of them jolted when the door suddenly swung open; none other than Kaiba's younger brother and the entire gang before them.

"Seto, we're going to Egypt!" Mokuba burst excitedly jumping up and down. "When? Can we go now? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

The others were grinning, Jou giving Yami and Yugi a 'thumbs-up' signal as Kaiba stared down at his sibling, eyes twitching. The former pharaoh watched on uncertainly, heart racing. He glanced towards the back of the group, nerves eased at the sight of the ex- tomb robber standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a mischievous gleam in deep grey eyes.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're on our way to Egypt!" Yugi giggled excitedly from his large velvet seat on the private Kaiba Corp. jet. 

Yami had barely said anything since they'd boarded the craft, thoughts spiraling every which-way. He turned to across the aisle where Marik and Bakura were sitting; the latter 'absentmindedly' flipping through a tour guide book of Egypt.

"These people don't know shit about the ancient times," the thief muttered casting the pamphlet onto the floor with a look of repugnance.

"It **is** rather pathetic," Marik agreed, yawning and leaning his head on the former tomb robber's shoulder sleepily.

Yami cleared his throat. "Just how did you all get Kaiba to...?"

Bakura rolled his eyes that stood out more than ever with the red burns covering his skin. "Come on, Yami. Little sugar-high kids being promised vacations are extremely predictable. Just supply the sugar and turn them loose."

"Yes thank you _very_ much," a voice growled.

They looked up to find Kaiba standing before them, a murderous gleam in his scalding blue eyes. Bakura took it all in stride, sitting back with a smirk on his face.

"Oh did you think we were talking about your brother just now?" the thief king blinked 'innocently'. "A misconception. But no matter. We won't hold it against you."

"I'd just as soon throw you out over the mountains if it weren't for Mokuba being present," the CEO hissed with a vengeance, leaning towards them so his brother might not hear.

"Tsk tsk. Such impudicity to your guests," Bakura snorted taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Marik's eyes shot open the second his nostrils detected the smoke, turning on the former tomb robber. "Kura! Put that out right now!"

The other answered by setting the joint up to his chaffed lips, inhaling deeply. Glancing at the CEO Yami found a homicidal expression on Kaiba's face.

The former pharaoh cleared his throat. "Umm...Bakura, perhaps this isn't a good time..."

"According to this one," the thief answered jabbing a finger at the blonde Egyptian hovering over him in an effort to snatch his cigarette away, "there's never a _good time_."

"Put that thing out now," Kaiba snarled with flaming eyes. "There will be no smoking on my jet."

"Look who's become Mr. Goody-two-shoes," Bakura sneered contemptuously blowing out a stream of black smoke.

"Do you want me to turn this thing around?" the CEO countered with a warning look.

Scowling, but not to be completely out-done the thief put the joint out by crushing the cigarette down onto the arm of his seat, the fabric smoldering. Marik was glaring at his friend, peeved. Yami meanwhile kept his eye on Kaiba whose fists were clenched tightly. To the surprise of the former pharaoh the brunette turned sharply on his heel and strode away down the aisle. Only after he'd left did Marik turn on the thief.

"What the hells! Are you _trying_ to get thrown off the plane?" he hissed irritably.

Bakura snorted but didn't answer, turning to stare out at the clouds as they whipped through them. Yami studied the other from across the aisle, mind still plagued by the memories of his first encounter with the thief. Bakura had certainly changed since that day—for a huge portion of the reason Yami was to blame.

'If only I'd questioned him by myself. Things could have been so different.'

"So where are we going once we land?" Yugi quipped from next to his darker half.

When the former tomb robber didn't answer Marik jabbed him in the side with a finger to which the other jolted, sending the young Egyptian a death glare.

"Watch the ribs!" he snarled, obviously cross at his lack of nicotine.

"Sorry. Yugi, asked you a question—one that I myself am also interested in hearing an answer to," Marik replied coolly, quite accustomed to his friend's wrath.

"We're not going back to Kuru Eruna, are we?" Yugi whimpered with an anxious look.

Yami and Marik both had their full attention on Bakura now. They and Yugi waited in silent anticipation, dreading the answer should their fears be confirmed. The thief sighed heavily, eyes lost in the clouds.

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"But isn't that where you lived?" Yami pressed quietly.

"I had a number of lairs throughout different parts of the desert. To have only one refuge is folly," the other yami snorted in blatant condescension. "There's one south of modern day Cairo. That's the one we want."

"Without the items to uncover the cavern will you even be able to find it?" Yami asked restlessly shifting in his seat.

The former tomb robber's eyes narrowed. "We'll soon find out."

* * *

Bakura stared out the large window in the back lounge of the private jet. There was a maroon cushioned seat that was more of a large bench, tracing the outline of the room and under the two tinted windows on either side. Between two of the thief's fingers was a lit cigarette. It cast a glow across the softly lighted room. Wisps of smoky night clouds dotted with stars swept past outside the glass giving the impression the jet was in the deep nadirs of the oceans where only sea creatures that produced their own luminosity could dwell. 

The former tomb robber sighed heavily, clearing his throat as a gulp of smoke blackened with tar and other toxins slithered through his systems. Besides the dull hum of the jet's engines everything was silent for the occasional footfall of the attendants that made sure to stay out of sight most of the time. Marik and the others were all asleep in their seats in the front "corridor" of the aircraft; a small supply room for first aid and refreshments separating them from this somewhat clandestine lounge.

"Just as I expected. You _did_ seem the type to go against protocol," a voice hissed from across the room.

"And yet you haven't done anything about it," Bakura replied blandly not turning from the window as Kaiba shut the door quietly behind himself before strolling towards the thief. "Of course you have to relieve your own cravings at some point and time, no?"

The CEO didn't seem too astonished. "How'd you guess?"

"No guessing," the thief lightly tapped his cigarette on the edge of the windowsill. "The faint stain between your fingers says it all."

Kaiba smirked. "Whatever. Now give me one."

Bakura scowled. "Since when have I taken orders from you?"

"Since it's my jet and I'm letting you all ride free of charge."

Scowling but not arguing the thief reached into his jean pocket and pulled out an open pack of cigarettes, passing it to the CEO. Kaiba smirked, bringing out a dark blue lighter and holding a joint to it.

"Is this another one of your being an 'ideal' older sibling in your brother's eyes?" Bakura asked impassively.

"There's that and my public image as well," the CEO stated with a frown as he inhaled a breath of smoke, eyes closing momentarily in relief. "So why are you coming along?...as a matter of fact," he turned to the thief, "who _are_ you exactly?"

Bakura sneered, breathing in from his own cigarette. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Oh gods not another one of you!" Kaiba groaned rolling his eyes. "How many of you loons are there that think you're from ancient Egypt?"

The former tomb robber merely chuckled. "The subject annoys you. So why bother feeding it and indulging in our 'fantasies'?"

"Look, I'm not interested in the least about your anomalous antics," the brunette scoffed. "And don't think for a _second_ that I believe any of it."

"But of course not. It's completely implausible," Bakura agreed with a nod. He turned again, gazing impassively out the window.

Kaiba gawked at him, in a state of shock for a long moment before speaking. "Aren't you going to lecture me on and on about how I should believe in it?"

The thief smiled humorlessly but didn't turn. "I am not one that likes to delve in the past as Yami does. If you don't want to know about it then I respect that. You're actually the lucky one...having forgotten it all," he mumbled more to himself than the CEO, expression distant.

Kaiba didn't know how to react to this statement. He was an excellent judge of telling whether or not someone was jerking his chain. The black-haired teen before him was speaking the truth.

'If he's not going to play games with me about this ancient past the others are so adamant on having me accept, then what? He doesn't seem the type to even believe in that kind of crap. Yet he's here.'

Being puzzled only annoyed the young tycoon more than almost anything. Scrunching up his nose and glaring at nothing he lifted the cigarette to his lips again. They both let out shouts when the plane tipped completely sideways, both of them slamming into the window that was now under them. Kaiba growled, gritting his teeth as they swerved again sharply; he and the thief being catapulted back onto the floor as the jet regained itself.

"What the fuck!" Bakura groaned grasping his side while panting heavily.

Scrambling to their feet, they both stiffened at the piercing screech echoing throughout the atmosphere. A shudder ran through there bodies, blood chilled. From the other cabin came screaming of the other passengers. Kaiba dashed for the door, wrenching it open only to be forced to cling to the doorframe as the entire craft quaked violently. Bakura managed to limp over to the door as the movement ceased, both of them clambering through to the front area where the others were all hastily buckling their seatbelts.

"Kura! Where the hell have you...?"

"**What is going on up there?"** Kaiba bellowed as the craft jerked again fiercely

"Is it the engines?" Yami gasped as they were all wrenched forward, his forehead connecting with the seat in front of him. "Ow."

"No." They all turned to find Ryou staring out the window, eyes wide. "We've got company."

They all shifted to see what his quivering finger was pointing at. Everyone gasped at the flash of brilliant yellow as it flashed by the window. Bakura swore.

"They're back!" Marik shouted, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing swiftly to his feet, Yami doing likewise.

"Which one is it this time?" Jou yelled from where he was struggling to undo his own harness.

"Does it matter? We can't fight it this time," Marik hissed as the group of them took off down the aisle to the cockpit.

"Mind filling me in?" Kaiba growled as they entered the room to find five Kaiba Corp. personnel fighting desperately to keep the jet steady.

"No. It's one of those things you don't believe in and don't want to talk about," Bakura merely shrugged, glaring out at the blackened sky as another shriek bellowed throughout the aircraft.

"Don't start that now!" the CEO snarled grabbing the thief by the front of the shirt. "What the hell is...?"

Wide blue eyes stared at the monsters as they swooped past the front of the plane, his mind telling him it wasn't real. It couldn't be real! There was no possible way...!

"Shake those things off!" he shouted to his men who were all sweating profusely.

"H-how?" one panted, wincing as something heavy rammed against the left side secreting screams from the passengers in the back.

"We've got to land this thing _now_!" Yami commanded grasping the seat of the pilot to keep himself steady.

"No!" Bakura barked, eyes flashing. "That's what they want us to do!"

"_Want_ us to do? What choice do we have? They're going to kill us!" Yami hollered fiercely at the former tomb robber as another blast shook the compartment. Ryou whimpered, burying his face in Marik's shoulder.

"No they won't! They _can't_, don't you see? They need us alive!" the thief shot back angrily, voice halting for a moment as the creatures outside the jet screeched once more. "They're just trying to intimidate us!"

"Well it's working," Jou whispered hoarsely.

"This isn't just our lives on the line! We can't risk it!" the former pharaoh cried furiously.

"All of you shut up," Kaiba muttered, striding forward and punching a button.

Everyone shouted as the entire craft shuddered before emitting a mighty roar, blasting away high-speed. Groaning, Yami sat up slowly, finding himself amidst a jumble of human limbs as they all had been thrown against the wall.

"W-what was that?"

Kaiba sneered, rising shakily to his feet. "The rocket engines." He turned to the pilots who looked about ready to pass out. "How much longer before we reach Egypt?"

"A-about another...hour, s-sir," one managed weakly, face slightly green.

"Can we out-fly those things for that long?" Marik wondered aloud casting a wary glance out the window.

"We'd better," Kaiba muttered as the group turned and made there way back to check on their companions.

* * *

And so the drama continues. Next chapter has dead people.

Kura: Yessss!

Malik: -whimpers- It's me, isn't it?

Ferris: Shut up! You aren't even in the story yet!

Malik: -blink- Oh. Right.

Ferris: -sigh- -.-;

Yugi: Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Darkness

HOLY FUCKING RA!!!

-collapses-

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry sweeties! -kowtows repeatedly before rolling in mud-

Not that it wasn't long enough already since the last time I updated, but for the last week the site wouldn't let me download any of my chappies! I have one ready for As I Fall as well. So sorry sorry SORRY! **That being said: the chapter doesn't exactly end where I want it to, but I figured you would rather have a little bit shorter chappie than planned. People began emailing to ask if I'd abandoned it.**

**Zozz: **Fweee! -tacklglomps- I see you've discovered quite a few of my ficcies. Excellent! "I can't say anything bad about your writing at all" Daaaaaw! Flattery! And it's working! "I love all your stories and it will be fun to read the next chapter!" Well finally here it is!

**Reijin Hakumei: "**Normally I would write some constructive criticism but there really isn't anything to be said, you're doing great" Wow! That's the second person to say so and this is only the second review! Lordy! -ego bloats- (Kura: Don't get pompous, ferris. You haven't updated in forever. Which makes you a jerk.) -face falls- Sad!

**SilverShadow5947: **"Shouldn't there be more chapters now? pokepokepoke" eeep! Okay okay! Here it is! "I just wish there was some yaoi..." -laughs- Yes well, I still haven't figured out what exactly Marik and Kura's realationship is...we'll have to just wait and see what they decide. (Kura: even though we have completely NO SAY in the matter) -grins-

**wallsmex: **"YEY DEAD PEOPLE :D" (Kura: Oh! I like this person!) -sweatdrop- You know, somehow I'm not surprised. (Kura: -grinning- We share common interests) -.o...ahem..."FAV Er, this hasn't been updated for some time. It's not on haitus, is it?" No! It lives! It Lives!

**Rotem**: -huggles- Sorry it's been so long! Life's been...crrrrazy! (Kura: Pssh. Excuses) -.-;

**The Yangelic Akane: **Nice name. "Just dropping by (again) to say: UPDATE SOON!" -sighs- I still can't apologize enough. And I STILL haven't finished the next chappie for Crimson Ties. -collapses- Soooo much to do..."laughs at the idea of Honda/Anzu/Mokuba/Otogi's Kas" -grins- Yeah. It shall be interesting to say the least, no? (Doctor: Stethescope of Dooom! Attack!) O.O -blink blink- "Wait...Malik's gonna be part of this story? o.0 I wonder what Marik/Malik's ka going to be... starts pondering" -mystery music-

**Soki-Chan the Great: **"the interaction between Baku and Kaiba-san was really good, it just seems really in character to me" -grins- Yes, I've finally got an idea how to get this story where I want it to go and Kaiba was the key! So "Yay" for Kaiba! (Kaiba: -smirks-) (Kura: -scowling- This ass?) -sweatdrop- "And if you're interested in looking at a really cool forum website, then just pm me! lol" really? -ish intrigued- (Kura: take the bait, ferris. You know you want to.)

**nayades18: **"I think I'm developing an obsession for your fics..." Yay! -does victory dance- "you made bakura a very attractive character." (Baku: -blink- But...wasn't I already?) -drools- Oh **I** think so. "i´m finished reading cow(which is a brilliant madness by the way),sos ,the deep" Yeah, COW seems to be my "masterpiece"...but Beneath the Surface is catching up to it quickly...(still haven't written the next chapter for that one either...-sigh)

**Yami Val: **" I love how your stories hold so much depth to them! Very interesting how you had Bakura come to Yami when he was Pharaoh!" -grins- Well I'm glad you approve. I decided to add some of my own twists to the original story. Just wait until Malik comes! "Also I love how you make Bakura so intelligent in your fics. He is not just the stupid tomb robber!" (Baku: Damn right!) But of course! He's HOT too! (Baku: o.O...)

**Spryte**: "Kura and Kaiba having a somewhat civil conversation? Somehow I can actually picture that." -grins- Funny, isn't it? But it works, and it's gonna be essential for the story. "Sorry I didn't review earlier!" -snort- Yeah well, sorry I didn't Update earlier!

**Street Trash: **Yeah! Who do they think they are to judge us teens by saying we're controlled by hormones and stuff? (kura: -walks in-) -eyes glaze over- Mmmm...-licks lips- (Yami: A-hem!) eh? Wha...? (Yami: You zoned out while staring at the thief's ass) (Kura: You What! -blushing madly)

**dragonlady222**: "Yay for sugar and Mokuba." Especially for sugar! -pops Easter candy in mouth- Yummers! "Bakura is cool. I love him in this story.Breaking rules is his thing." (Baku: Hell yeah! I kick ass! Pharaoh ass!) (Yami: -sigh-)

**LonelyGirl1506: **"so who's gonna die? hopefully its joey!" (Jou: Hey!) (Baku: -cackling-) No no. He can't die off yet. (Jou: YET?!) -grins- I love to push his buttons. (Baku: -staring at Jou's clothes- He isn't wearing any buttons...) -.-;

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"I love you ferris... You are totally fekkin awesome." Dawwww! -tackleglomps- A moment! We're having a moment! (Baku: Well hurry it up! You've got to finish typing these replies and get back to studying for your finals!) -growls- Yes _mother_.

**Red Phoniex**: "ow...can't wait till the next chapter." Well here it is! FINALLY!!!

**kara mcpherson: **"but was Bakura smoking pot or tobacco on the plane? You called it a cigarette then a joint a few lines later." -shrugs- Probably both, knowing him. (Baku: What's _that_ supposed to mean?!)

**Rogue1979**: "I just realised Téa/Anzu isn't in this fic (14 chapters and now I've only just realised!)...how come?" -fidgets- Oh...you noticed, did you? -grins- Well, to be quite frank: I hate the bitch and am keeping her out of the fic for a while as a treat to myself.

**AnimeLoverAngel: **"the WHOLE chapter was great! I LOVE IT!Glomps Bakura UPDATE SOON!" Yay!...oh, and um...sorry about the SOON part. -sigh-

**Sirithiliel**: "college has me running ragged and i cna't leave long, detailed reviews on your lovely chapters" Yeah, I'm actually supposed to be studying for my college finals at the moment...

**DayDreamer23182**: "It seems Bakura and Kaiba are getting along though. :D" -grins- As long as they don't run out of cigarettes and get nicotine depraved...(kaiba and Kura: _**GLARE**_) eheheh!

**Silver Mirror:** " And you brought in Kaiba!! - I luv it!!" Yeah, he's actually the key to what made this story start to work again. (Kaiba: Booya!)

**HieiWannabe**: "I've been wondering if Mr. Bakura had stumbled across something bad" -twiddles thumbs- Maaaybe..."So, when you said they were going to Cairo, I went and checked the previous chapters, and sure enough, that's where his team was headed when they dropped off the planet!" You are a clever little thing, aren't you? "You don't like that guy much, do you?" Pssh. It just fit so well in this fic...I'm not too horrible to him in As I Fall! "I just saw the 'yet' in your ending notes to Malik. Does that mean Malik's in the story after all?" Oh yes indeed. (Malik: -sigh-) And NO I will Not make this a Baku/Yami lovefic. No no no! (readers: Dammit! Why not!?) -sighs in aggravation- "it provides a great way to pretend I don't have any problems. But, I can't hide from life forever, and what I see right now sucks, so I'm back on antidepressants. How about we wish each other good luck and good health, eh?" Sounds like a plan. -pops all six different prescription pills into mouth- Yeah, so I have a feeew problems. I'm on _two_ different anit-depressants..among other things...

**Kanashimi no Tenshi:** "D-d-d-d-d-dead people!? No! ( shudders ) I hate when you do that!" -evil smirk- Which makes it all worth it. "PS, Schools a bitch, even middle school OO Its EVIL I tell You, EVIL!" -smiles grimly- Why do you think I haven't had time to update so many of my stories?

**MarshmellowPeepGod**: Awesome name! "When will Malik get in the story?" Not for a while longer still. Patience, grasshopper. (Baku: Eh?) Fun in college? Well I did...until _now_ cause it's finals. bleh!

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

(_Wicked_ off take)

**Chapter 15: Into the Darkness**

"Do you see anything?" Marik asked quietly coming up behind Yami who was staring out the window at the Egyptian landscape far below.

Yami smirked wryly. "If you're referring to our adversaries, then no, thank Ra for that. But they know without a doubt that we're coming to Egypt. We're going to have to work quickly."

The blonde nodded, lips drawn together tightly. 'Kura knows this. He'll find the lair as fast as he can..._if_ he can. Without the Millennium ring will he even be able to?'

"We're just going to have to trust him on this...something I'm not keen on doing. He's been so...unpredictable lately," Yami murmured softly as if reading the younger Egyptian's thoughts, anxiety apparent in his voice.

Marik couldn't argue with that, nodding morosely. "I know. I can almost always tell what he's going to do. But now..." He shrugged helplessly as they both stared down at the desert below.

Bakura was in the cockpit with Kaiba, directing them to a spot that would be a good starting point for their search for his hideout. Who knew how far under the sands of time it had been submersed? It was a question eating away at all of the passengers as the craft slowly dipped. The jet was flying low now, no clear signs marking the desolate land.

"This is going to be impossible, isn't it?" Yugi whispered quietly tugging on his darker half's tan arm gently.

"After all the strange adventures we've been through how can you even still have a concept of 'impossible'?" Ryou smiled wryly from next to the smaller hikari.

"I don't like it," Honda stated darkly from behind them, arms folded over his chest. "Why won't he even tell us _why_ he won't consider recreating the Millennium items? He owes us an explanation of that at the very least."

Yami sighed heavily, mouth closed as he did so. "I know the feeling, Honda, but let's give Bakura a chance to do this his way first."

Internally the former pharaoh was hoping they would not be able to find any trance of the thief's former lair, forcing him to reconsider their options; it seemed very likely too. Of the thousands of miles of Sahara what were the odds they'd stumble over a hideaway from over three thousand years earlier? Under different circumstances Bakura would no doubt search every square inch of the desert before he re-evaluated, however they had a dreadfully narrow time limit as they had no idea how long before the Master and his followers caught up with them.

Very similar thoughts were coursing through Jounouchi's mind as he stood off to the side as Bakura and Kaiba argued over which way to go and how long they should dare flying low at the risk of drawing unwanted attention. The pilot and co-pilots continually exchanged wary looks whenever Kaiba's back was turned, obviously still alarmed about the earlier attack by the dual monsters.

"Well it appears I've missed out on quite a lot. Are things always this...chaotic?"

Jou turned to find the doctor leaning against the railing separating them from the arguing duo and pilots. The elderly man looked worn but surprisingly composed given all the paranormal things he had witnessed in the past few hours. Jou couldn't suppress a grin at this question.

"Nah. This is fairly calm, really."

The old man snorted. "I see. And _he's_ no doubt a ringleader in it all, I suppose?" he asked in displeasure nodding towards the former tomb robber of whom he had been pestering for the past four hours about getting some rest.

"Not _intentionally_," the blonde answered sadly, eyes also on the thief who was currently hissing some threats or curses at the CEO whose own face was positively scarlet, sapphire eyes livid as he towered over the shorter—but no less lethal—yami.

The physician perceived the way the teen next to him watched the former tomb robber. "You admire him."

Jou started, looking over at the man in surprise. The first thing that came to his head was to deny such a preposterous statement. Who did this man think he was to even suggest such a thing? But then again, the others weren't present. Honda, Yami, Yugi...any of them. He craned his neck again to watch the two hot-heads battle it out in rather vulgar speech, vision resting on the black-haired yami.

"Yeah. I do," he admitted softly, almost having forgotten the old man beside him.

"Mr. Kaiba!" one of the co-pilots shouted. "There's something down there!"

The arguing duo abruptly quieted, both moving swiftly to look out the window. Curious and apprehensive, Jou made his way over to them where the man was pointing out whatever it was he'd spotted. They all looked out to see what appeared to be a group of people traveling not far off to their left with a few camels.

"A tour perhaps?" the blonde suggested weakly.

"No. Not this far out," Kaiba replied tersely with a scowl. "Get our scanners on them. I want a close up visual," he instructed the co-pilot.

Jou fidgeted, turning to Bakura whose narrowed eyes were fixated on the small party. "Do you sense anything? Any Shadow powers?" The thief didn't answer, jaw tight.

"What's going on?" a deeper voice asked.

Jou turned to find the rest of the group standing in the doorway to the cockpit. Yami was in the lead, head held high, shoulders straight; the perfect physique of a pharaoh. The blonde sighed, nodding towards to the window as they all approached.

"Somebody's out there."

The room was dead silent for a long moment as everyone gazed intently at the band of figures trudging along through the golden sands. Mokuba stood in front with his hands resting flat on the glass.

"Are they the bad guys?" he asked in a shaky whisper.

"We have a visual, Mr. Kaiba," one of the co-pilots announced.

"Put it on the big screen," the CEO ordered tersely as everyone turned to stare at the large monitor against the wall next to the door.

It was a group of five people, all clothed in light brown shirts and worn jeans. Each also wore some type of hat to shield their eyes from the sun. Yugi gasped when he spotted the person sitting atop the lead camel.

"Grandpa! It's Grandpa!" he exclaimed excitedly while pointing at the television.

"By the gods, so it is!" Yami murmured in awe and relief.

"Well what're you waiting for? Land the jet!" Jou hollered eagerly.

Kaiba snorted, arms folded across his chest. "What are you talking about? I didn't fly you all the way out here for petty reunions."

"Oh please, Seto, _please_!" Mokuba begged animatedly jumping up and down while clutching his brother's sleeve.

Yami couldn't hide a grin at this. 'We'll be down there in no time.'

* * *

"So what are you doin' all the way out here, Gramps?" Jou asked as they walked in a talkative procession through the arid sands. "I thought you were digging up some palace or other."

Mokuba sat on the camel behind the elderly man, utterly thrilled. Kaiba strolled evenly beside the beast, features twitching in annoyance. He'd sent the jet ahead to search of any signs of the thief's lair, even though chances were slim that they'd spot anything.

Mr. Mutou smiled, still overjoyed that Yami had finally returned after six months of agonizing over what had become of him. "We're heading for Cairo."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take a plane ride?" Otogi grumbled, peeved at the amount of sand that had managed to seep into his shoes.

Yami swore he saw concern flicker briefly in the elderly man's eyes at this. "It _would_ be. But this trip isn't really about getting to Cairo." He glanced uncertainly at Ryou who was trekking beside his yami. "We received news that this is the way Mr. Bakura's party came through."

The white-haired youth looked up. "Do you know where he went?"

Mr. Mutou shook his head regretfully. "No. We know he and eleven others had discovered some type of ancient den under the sand in the middle of the desert. They were forced to leave it to re-supply and get different tools for the job. The last anyone had heard they'd started off to this place, planning to move on to Cairo once they'd finished their expedition."

The group cast edgy looks at Bakura who stared straight ahead with hardened eyes as if he hadn't heard any of the discussion. Kaiba was perturbed to say the least, scowling when he detected the sudden tightness in the conversation's atmosphere.

"You people really need to get lives, you know that?" he growled in impatience, wanting to return to the jet and fly back to Japan.

"Hey, that's your own opinion," Jou countered, bristling. "Just 'cause you won't accept that you have ties to ancient Egypt..."

"Oh shut up, mutt," Bakura snapped harshly, turning momentarily to pierce the blonde with his scalding stare.

Ryou bit his lip, eyes full of aching as he walked silently next to the black haired thief. Marik was not so passive about this sudden outburst from the yami.

"Kura, what's gotten into you?" he hissed softly so only the three of them could hear.

The former tomb robber glared straight ahead, refusing to answer his friend. Marik sighed jadedly but didn't press any further. He knew what this place did to the yami. Too many memories; painful dark memories. What he would give to understand a bit more what tragedies had befallen Bakura in the past, but the yami remained obstinate.

They _all_ wanted more answers. As they tramped on through the sands under the blistering sunlight they also yearned to rest. But there was no time. No one knew how long they had before their foes caught up with them. And they would be completely exposed to their adversaries' powerful assaults.

To Yami it seemed the thief was getting more and more uptight as they moved closer and closer to Cairo. Though the deep gray eyes were sharper than on the plane, the other yami was tense and more ill-tempered than ever. Everyone had caught on to the words of Mr. Mutou about Ryou's father.

"Hey, maybe Ry's dad found your place, Bakura!" Jou suggested, eager to ease the tension so obviously encompassing the tomb robber. "That'd be damn awesome! Then we wouldn't have to go diggin' for the thing! They'd've done all the work for us!"

To the blonde's dismay, the thief's jaw tightened, narrowed eyes remaining locked ahead of them. Yami was puzzled by the former tomb robber's reaction—or lack of reaction—to Jou's theory. Why would the thief be troubled by such a thing? Shouldn't he be relieved that his hideout might be found? The ex-monarch felt cold dread pool in his stomach, foaming through his limbs.

'There's something he's not telling us about this hideout of his.'

"Hey! Look! I see something! _Look_!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly practically standing up on the back of the camel and pointing enthusiastically up ahead of them.

"Sit down before you fall off!" Mr. Mutou scolded though his attention was focused on whatever the form was that was lying on the ground up ahead near the unending dunes of sand. An impatient Mokuba reluctantly sat back.

Jou cupped his hands around his mouth, calling out. "Hey! Over here! Hellooo!"

"Oh shut up, mutt. It's already dead," Bakura muttered crossly, though he'd picked up his pace dramatically, striding quickly towards the object; Yami, Marik, Jou, and Ryou at his heels.

"I-i-it?" Ryou panted from beside his yami from where he was practically jogging to keep up.

As they came upon the body Yami noted the baggage full of archeological equipment lying all around the dried out carcass. It was a large creature; a chain protruding from a weight in the sand was securely fastened around a harness that still clung to the sunken remains of the face.

"It's a camel," Marik stated, kneeling down beside the creature as Ryou went for the bags.

"This one's my father's!" the white-haired boy panted breathlessly, proving so by pulling out a wallet with Mr. Bakura's ID and a few old family photographs of him, his wife, and a very young Ryou and a little girl.

"Looks like there were more camels," Marik muttered holding up a broken chain—one of eight—that was still connected to the weights. "This unlucky fellow mustn't have been able to break free."

"B-but...they wouldn't _need_ to break free. Otousan and his companions must still be here somewhere. They've...They've got to be," Ryou stuttered, standing. "He wouldn't leave these things behind. Especially _this_," the boy insisted holding his father's worn brown leather wallet against his chest.

"Then why bother cutting the chains?" Marik replied with a quizzical expression. "Maybe the camels decided to make a break for it while your dad and his friends were going through whatever it is they found."

"Well then, let's start looking, shall we?—Where's Bakura?" Yami asked sharply, turning all about in search of the black-haired yami who seemed to have vanished.

"Probably ran off to get a smoke," Honda snorted folding his arms over his chest as Kaiba helped Mokuba off the camel. Mr. Mutou's four companions were murmuring nervously amongst themselves, eyeing the seemingly abandoned luggage forebodingly.

"Dammit! Kura, this is **no** time to be wandering off by yourself!" Marik shouted angrily in no particular direction.

"Here's a brilliant idea," Kaiba sneered, setting his younger brother on the ground. "Why don't we just follow his footprints?"

"Or we could do that," Yami smirked dryly at his own foolishness, leading the group off after the former tomb robber, circling around the back of the nearest dune only to come upon the black-haired yami himself standing still as a statue.

"What the hell, Kura! You can't just go off by yourself without even telling someone! What if one of that Master guy's goons had...?" Marik's voice halted, hitched into his throat as he and the others saw what the former tomb robber was staring fixatedly at.

It was a fairly small opening going down into the side of the dune. Rickety wooden beams were holding the partially bowed entrance from completely caving in. Inside nothing could be distinguished; whatever lay beyond the doorway concealed in pitch black darkness.

"Kura?" Marik whispered coming up next to his friend. "Is it...?"

"Stay here," the black-haired yami spoke detachedly, eyes never leaving the scene before him as he strode forward.

"Hey! Wait just a minute now!" Honda griped angrily. "This isn't something you can just...!"

"Kura!" Marik called, he and the others hurrying after the figure that had already disappeared inside the cavern.

Kaiba strolled beside Yami, following closely behind Marik and Jounouchi who were in the lead, hearts beating rapidly as they were cast into the dark gloom of the cave. The passageway was narrow, just wide enough for two people to squeeze side by side. The walls and floor were simply sand and clay packed tightly. The only sound was the shuffling of feet and uneven breathing of each of the occupants. The CEO felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, as he ducked his head in order to pass under a loose wooden beam hanging down from the ceiling. There was something about this place. It was almost as if he'd been there before...

_The figure adorned in a white silk robe with gold trim stood in the shadowy passageway, a torch that was driven into the dirt ground his only light as he adjusted a timber beam to give more height to the tunnel. _

"_If you're not careful you're going to set off one of the traps," a voice rasped in the darkness around him. _

"_And if **you're** not careful you're going to find yourself walking straight up to the palace and turning yourself in," the royally clad young man hissed, brandishing the Millennium rod in the cerulean sash at his waist. _

_A low chuckle was the reply as a figure in a blood red robe appeared at the edge of the light, features obscured within the shadows as well as by the white hood of his garments that was drawn up over his head. _

"_Is that a threat?" he asked nonchalantly folding his arms over his chest as he watched the taller male work. _

"_No," the other huffed as he swung a wooden mallet against the beam, securing it. He turned to his equally brusque companion, blue eyes two gleaming pools in the firelight. "It's a promise."_

The brunette quickly shook these images from his mind. That was impossible. He was the head of Kaiba Corporation, not some high priest or whatever the fuck these people claimed he'd been. He gripped Mokuba's hand tightly, determined not to get separated from his younger sibling. It'd happened on numerous occasions before where the enemy kidnapped his brother in order to get to him. He was not about to let that happen again; and the eeriness of the 'visions' he was being plagued with only vexed his trepidation.

"Kura! Kura, t-this isn't funny!" Marik called down the dark passage, voice getting swallowed up by the hallow emptiness.

"Bakura!" Yugi chorused, hand locked with Ryou's as they both looked about warily their shadowy surroundings, barely able to see one another's outlines.

((Bakura, get the hell back here, man, before somebody trips and pokes 'der eye out on somethin'!)) Jou scolded through his mind link with the former tomb robber.

Marik was trembling violently beside Jou. The Japanese teen could sense the Egyptian's fear at being underground again. His chest tightened as he remembered what Marik had told him about his past...about his father carving scriptures into his back with red hot metal; of being forbidden to leave the tombs and even glance at the upside world.

'Damn that tomb robber! He knows how Marik hates being underground!' Jou clumsily reached over and found the boy's quivering hand, linking fingers reassuringly. Marik jolted before tightening his fingers in a death grip around Jou's as they continued on through the shadows.

"This is insane," Honda's voice muttered as the group tripped and stumbled against one another. "How do we know this isn't a trap? That he isn't leading us into...?"

"That's enough of that talk," Mr. Mutou scolded from somewhere in the back.

Jou felt Marik's arm stiffen. Becoming more alert, Jou peered far ahead of them and noticed a small vertical sliver of light.

"What's that?" the young Egyptian murmured.

"A turn in the cave! And it looks like there's some light beyond it," Yami announced to those behind he and Kaiba who couldn't see.

"Well then let's hurry on up 'der and discipline a tomb robber," Jou grinned, picking up his pace.

"I could agree with you more," Marik nodded, the duo now practically jogging towards the faint beam. The rest of them continued at their slow, cautious pace, just intent on keeping their footing; they'd let Marik and Jou give Bakura the first thrashing.

Panting, the pair rounded the bend, skidding to an undignified halt in order to not run-down the thief standing fixed to the ground at the entrance to the room. Marik growled, striding in front of his friend and digging his fingernails into the other's shoulders.

"Kura, what the _hell_?! Just what the fuck is going through your head? You can't just..." The blonde's ranting stopped abruptly when the former tomb robber didn't so much as look at him; staring past him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Kura?" Marik slowly turned his head, blood running cold at the sight his eyes fell upon.

"Shit," Jou's voice whispered from next to the pair, but neither the yami nor the blonde Egyptian paid him any heed.

The rest of the group quieted, sensing something was amiss; coming up quickly and pressing in to see what the three were looking at. Kaiba's mouth went dry when he gazed over the heads of the others at the scene before. His hand flew forward and grabbed Mokuba when his brother tried to squeeze between people to see.

"Mokuba, go back up to the surface and wait for me there."

The smaller boy blinked in surprise and disappointment. "But what are they...?"

"**_Now_**."

"But niisama...!"

"I...I t-think I'll go with him," Otogi murmured, face pale. He turned on his heel, grabbing Mokuba by the arm and dragging him back the way they'd just come. The young boy turned his head, brown wide eyes confused and frightened at this sudden change of atmosphere that seemed to have enveloped the entire group. By this point Honda, Mr. Mutou, Yugi, and Ryou had made their way up, all freezing at the sight before them. Yugi felt the white-haired boy's fingers cut the circulation off in his hand but was too horrified to look away from the bodies strewn about the room.

The area itself was about twelve by twelve feet, illuminated only by a torch near the entrance that Bakura must have lit; hieroglyphs scrolled in some darkened faded liquid decorated the walls. The corpses lay strewn about the room, now becoming quite dried-out, though not nearly as much as the camel out in the elements of the Sahara had been. Not all of them were next to one another amidst the piles of treasure. It appeared some had lived longer than others, as several were far more decomposed. It was the way in which they were rotting that made Jou's stomach quiver; the decaying flesh was greenish, giving off a rancid odor. It was also the positions in which the corpses were strewn; all in ghastly poses, mouths open, limbs tightened in a grisly display, torsos twisted as if writhing in severe agony. The blonde's heart sunk as he tallied the body count: twelve.

"**No**!" Ryou shrieked, dashing forward.

The others didn't even have a chance to blink as Bakura grabbed the back of his light's tee-shirt, pulling them both to the ground as small things like a swift insects went whizzing at the spot the hikari and yami had stood milliseconds before, striking the dirt wall. Yami hesitantly moved forward to assist in some way.

"Don't move a step further!" Bakura barked while yanking his struggling hikari back toward the group. "This place is lined with traps like the one Ryou just set off. Unless you want to join these people, I suggest you stay back!"

"I don't care! Let me go! **Let** **go**!" the white-haired hikari screamed hysterically, clawing at Bakura's arms until they were coated with blood. "That's my dad in there!"

"And he's _dead_," the thief snapped, shaking the boy fiercely on that last word before shoving him to the ground at the entrance of the room.

"They're some type of darts," Kaiba stated from where he was examining the wall where the objects were fixed.

"Poison," Marik whispered, gazing with a shudder over at the bodies with their putrid olive skin.

"**_You_**!" Everyone watched in shock as Ryou lunged at his yami, hand meeting the other's face in a violent smack. The thief stumbled back, blood leaking out of the side of his mouth as he gazed at the other in surprise.

Jou stepped forward to the fuming hikari. "Whoa now, Ryou! I don't think..."

"You bastard! This is all your fault!" the boy screeched, tears streaming from blazing eyes as Honda and Jou restrained him from attacking his yami again. "You're stupid traps killed him! You killed him!"

"Ryou, listen to me," Yami said gently, stepping between the hikari and his target. "Bakura set these traps thousands of years ago. He didn't..."

"**You killed him! You killed him**!" the boy continued to shriek, eyes wide and deranged as he thrashed back and forth violently to break free.

Yugi turned and dashed back down the tunnel, unable to bear any more. Mr. Mutou disappeared from sight; most likely checking on his grandson; perhaps he himself could stand no more of this either. Yami would've followed his lighter half had it not been so important that they retrieve the items of the ka. He turned to Honda and Jou who were finding it increasingly difficult to restrain the white-haired hikari.

"Would you two take him back up? We'll be along shortly," he said loudly in order to be heard over Ryou's screams for vengeance.

The duo didn't actually catch what Yami said, but they both knew that the best thing to do was get Ryou out of this place...and away from his darker half. Nodding to one another, they commenced in dragging the incensed teen off down the tunnel as he continued to screech and struggle wildly.

"You killed him! **You _killed_ him**!"

These words echoed down the passageway, intensifying the volume and number of voices by tenfold. Through this dreadful screaming Kaiba, Yami, Marik, and Bakura remained silent and immobile. As the hikari's frantic cries died away Marik pressed against the thief's chest, burying his face in the nape of the other's neck. The former tomb robber immediately wrapped a protective arm around the younger Egyptian's trembling frame.

"Marik, I want to you go up to the surface with the others and wait. Yami will take you."

The former pharaoh started. "I..."

"_Won't you_?" the other dark spoke in ancient Egyptian in a tone that left no room for debate. Yami merely nodded, arms lax at his side.

Two light violet eyes looked up pleadingly. "But Kura..."

"Marik, **go**," the yami said gently but firmly pulling away from the boy. The blonde hesitated, considering throwing himself at the black-haired yami, clinging to him, and begging Bakura to come with him...but Marik knew what needed to be done and that if he stayed down there he'd only be a burden.

"Just...just come soon, Kura," he whispered before allowing himself to be lead away by the former monarch.

Yami stopped at the bend in the cave, hesitant. Should he say something to the thief? But what was there to say? 'This isn't your fault'? Bakura knew that. 'I'm sure he'll forgive you'? No. That was still to be seen. There wasn't anything to be said that the former tomb robber wasn't already aware of. The Pharaoh sighed wearily, walking side-by-side with an equally shaken Marik who kept glancing back over his shoulder even when Bakura had passed beyond his sight.

* * *

Honda held Ryou's sobbing form tightly against him, Marik comfortingly stroking his white locks as the group sat mutely in the private jet's main hanger. Mokuba had contacted the pilots on his radio as soon as he and Otogi had reached the surface. Mr. Mutou's companions had departed, their search effort having ended so tragically, heading for Cairo via their camels. The doctor stood off to the side, face grave as he was told what they had discovered in the shadow passageway beneath the sands. Jou was pacing near one of the large windows, staring fervently at the opening to the compound that now acted as a grisly grave. Yami came up beside him quietly, gazing out as well.

"Should...shouldn't someone go back down 'der?" the blonde asked softly, arms wrapped around his torso as if to shield himself from all that they'd witnessed.

The former monarch didn't answer straight away, taking a shaky gulp of air. "No...Let's leave Bakura to retrieving the items."

"But...!"

"He has assistance if he needs it. Kaiba's with him," Yami cut in wearily.

"All the more reason to go back down 'der," Jou grumbled but didn't go any further.

Yami couldn't even smirk at this comment that would usually get an exasperated snort from the group. They were already being torn apart, and they hadn't even faced the enemy yet. If the group broke now then it really _was_ over. He ran his fingers through his hair, casting a somber glance at the sobbing hikari nestled against Honda's chest.

"You can't blame him for being angry," Jou spoke quietly, fists clenched. "It's only natural to find a target for your rage when you lose someone. It's just...it just _had_ to happen this way, didn't it? Why couldn't it have been, say, a car crash that killed his dad? Or a sandstorm? Hell, why not even those creeps that were chasing us? Why'd it have to be because of something Bakura did centuries ago?"

"Let's just hope we can help Ryou see the reality of the situation...and soon," Yami replied solemnly, glancing at the sky as if expecting to find something there. "We don't have much time."

* * *

"So do you want me to leave too?" Kaiba muttered after Yami and Marik had left.

The thief began walking deliberately across the room, carefully stepping around the corpses littering the floor. "I'm not going to stop you," he answered indifferently.

The CEO bristled, considering this a challenge. And everyone knew that Seto Kaiba _never_ backed down from a challenge. Without hesitation he stepped forward, moving calculatingly after the thief who was carrying the torch. They made their way to the next chamber which was shrouded in shadows. Bakura turned to the left and lit a torch hanging from the wall residing there. As light seeped into the room the brunette was unable to hold back a gasp.

The place was huge, ceiling at least ten feet above their heads. The walls were covered in ancient hieroglyphs; what took the CEO's breath away were the mountains and mountains of gold, rubies, priceless armaments, and chests no doubt containing more such wonders. As Kaiba stood gawking in the doorway, Bakura moved meaningfully towards the back, which was over two-hundred yards away. Shaking out of his daze, the brunette quickly followed, eyes still sweeping left and right in awe.

"Where the hell did you get all of this?" Kaiba asked when he found his voice. Being a multi-billionaire, it took quite a feat to impress him.

And he was impressed.

"Tombs mostly," Bakura answered. To Kaiba it seemed the thief was trying not to look at anything as he knelt down, digging through a pile of exotic coins from places that no longer existed. "Although some is from the palace."

"You dragged all this shit out here yourself?"

This question earned Kaiba a sidelong glance. "Did I say that?"

The brunette quieted at this as Bakura turned back to his quarrying. Blue eyes swept over the area as he felt a shiver run down his spine. There was something eerie about this place. It all seemed so...familiar.

'That's crazy. There's no way it could be true!' Kaiba reasoned with himself heatedly. 'There are no such things as spirits. There are no ancient pharaohs running around nor are there any tomb robb...' He hesitated, realizing that if none of this were true then how the hell did Bakura know his way around this place? Had even found this place? And why did he himself almost _recognize_ certain things here? Technically, if none of these myths were real then this place shouldn't exist.

"Aha!" Bakura inhaled, not really paying attention to the drifting CEO anymore; gray eyes lighting up as he struggled to pull forth an old rusting chest from within the untarnished pile. Kaiba came forward, grasping the rim and tugging. They both grunted as coins cascaded around the trunk; the thief panting as his side throbbed in pain. With a final jerk they freed the case, stirring up a whirlwind of dust that caused them both to choke.

"You couldn't have made a more sufficient hording system?" Kaiba huffed pushing sweaty bangs from in front of his eyes as Bakura picked the lock.

The thief snorted. "At first glance it appears the quantity is more important than the quality, no? Well all this gold and jewels...those swords and silks"—he motioned around the large area with his head—"they're all a cover to mask and distract from the _true_ valuables."

"Such as...?"

There was the eerie creak of the ancient chest followed by a sharp intake of breath from the CEO who was staring wide-eyed at the items within. Blood red silk lined the entire inside of the chest where four golden pendants resided. Kaiba drew nearer, eyes locked keenly on the ornaments; each was a pair of hands joined at the wrists, fingers outward and straight, pointed in the opposite direction of their counterparts. The pendants were around six inches long and four inches high, fairly flat; which would have made it easy to secretly wear under one's garments.

"What...are these things?" the CEO asked in a hushed voice.

"Hopefully," the thief said with narrowed eyes while reverently drawing one of the pendants from the case. "What will turn the tables in our favor."

* * *

-all but dead- K, now I'm off to study more for my finals.

-crawls off-


	16. Chapter 16: Dead End

OMFR! I last updated this in March! It's nearly been a _year_!

readers: _WE KNOW_!

ferris: -.-; Sorry sorry! -kowtows repeatedly- Anyway, the chapter itself is over seventeen pages...!

Otogi: So whoop-dee-frikin'-doo-da-day for all of you.

Baku: o.- You're odd...

**lynnwoo: **-points excitedly- new reviewer! -tackleglomps- Although methinks you've reviewed for some of my other stories--correct me if I'm wrong. -sweatdrop- There are so many of you...and dividing between four stories...it gets confuzzling. -smiles sadly-

**Satra: **Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! -tackles- YOU'RE BACK!!! -snugglesclingshugs- Oh how I missed you so! (Baku: Ferris, stop choosing favorites!) B-but, she's been gone for so LONG! -ish continuing to snuggle the hell out of satra- (Baku: -grumble-)

**sliders245: **-kowtows repeatedly- Sorry sorry it's been so long! I can't remember...I think you're a new reviewer. So, just in case: -tackleglomps- Yay!

**Primeval Eidolon Scar: **-grins- No. What's "teh awesome-ness" is your _name_! It's so frikin' COOL! XD (Baku: -.-; _Ferris_...) Oh right right, stay focused...-blinks- You're a new reviewer, aren't you? -smirks- You know what this means, don't you? -tackleglomps!-

**Under Finger and Thumb: **O.o Wow. This shows how horrid I am. In your review for the last chapter you're telling me I can't study for my finals. -collapses- I'm such an ASS. (Baku: Finally we agree on something.) -glares- Anyway, you like Kaiba in this story? -grins- Good. He gets a lot of screen time in this chapter. Yay Kaiba!

**xxxJennxxx:** Jennie Poodle!-tackles- You haven't replied to my emails. -frowns- You make ferris sad! (Baku: Oh you're far beyond "sad", ferris. She's hardly the cause of your problems) -blink- What are you?--My shrink? (Baku: -.o) -laughs- Yes, you must remember Otousan is/was not a bastard in this story like he is in SOA and Crimson. (Baku: Suuuuure...) -glare- YOU shut up. (Baku: fine fine fine...) Yes protective Kura is adorable, isn't he? (Kura: Now wait just a frikin minute...!) -grins- I love to pull his strings. (Kura: -glances around suspiciously- Strings? What 'strings'?)

**Silver Mirror: **"Besides the sadness and death this chapter was super" lol That's **awesome**, honey. XD Yes, you all are loving Kaiba's character in this story. I've decided he's going to have a MAJOR role in this story, as you'll see in this chapter...-mysterious music- (Kaiba: Great. -.-)

**A Reviewing Person:** -points finger- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- And it's a reviewing person too! XD Love it, honey! "I wonder if Ryou will stay mad at Bakura" -glances over to find Ryou putting bullets in handgun- O.o erm...I guess we'll just have to wait and see on that one, eh? -sweatdrop- I've heard them with their Japanese voices. Always "picture" them with their english voices. I always watched the dubbed versions. That's right. I'm a dubbed freak. :P (Jou: So _that _explains my dialogue in your stories...) -fidgets while laughing nervously-

**Red Phoniex: **"Finals! Get back here and update again!" -crawls under a rock- Oh I'm sooooo sorry!...esp. seeing as how I've dropped out of college for the time-being for medical reasons. Yeesh. "I was really worried you'd given up on this story" -shrivels down- Once again. SORRY. -hands big bag of orange tic tacs- Here. Happy holidays!

**Reijin Hakumei:** "So you are alive!" -winces- Yeah...barely. "I really hope Ryou will forgive Bakura soon". Would you? (Baku: _**I **_would) Well that's redundant. I didn't ask _you_. (Baku: -mutters-) "And what'd Kura find? I wanna know what they do!" -smirk- Welllll...(Yami: -sigh- I don't like where this is going.) -evil smirk-

**FreakNo94:** Yes poor poor Ryou. Kid didn't deserve that, did he? (Ryou: Ya think?!) Not sure if there shall be more sobbing from the readers in this chapter...Ryou's out of it the whole time. (Baku: There'll probably be just a lot of crying 'cause they're amazed you actually Updated...) -growls- That's right, rub it in, why don't you? (Baku: -grins- Gladly)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **"But I think it was cool he hit Bakura -smirks-" (Baku: Hey! _HEY_! -tantrum-) -laughs- Yeah. It was long overdue...even if Bakura didn't exactly deserve it in that particular situation...(Ryou: But still.) Yes, but still. (Baku: -glowering- Everyone's against me) Poor thing. -fluffs his hair-

**Nostalgic5947: **New reviewer! -tackleglomps- "I see Seto's remembering important things, hm? Interesting. Needless to say, his opinion seems to be changing." -grins- Oh but that doesn't mean he's not going to keep fighting it. (Kaiba: Damn straight!) -laughs- You really want some yaoi in there somewhere, eh? Well, definately not Yami/Bakura, though I ADORE that couple (Yami and Baku: -shudder-) Jou and Bakura? Hmm...No. I've currently got another fic I'm doing that couple in. If anything, there might be some Bakura/Marik. They've been confuzzling me throughout this entire fic. Sleeping shirtless and cuddling in the same bed--not something your average guy does. (Otogi: -twirling his hair- Not that any of us are **average**, per se...) -grins- Oh too true.

**Kyang-San:** -grins- I see you're trying to figure out who will get to use the ka pendants. Oh but it won't be that simple--as you'll see. (Yami: Damn it, ferris! Why do you have to go and complicate everything!) -shrugs- It makes things fun for me and miserable for you. (Yami: -.-;) I'm glad you understand Ryou's perspective of grief to a certain extent. Some people were a bit confused by that. Grief can be a very confusing thing though. You don't get to "chose" anything about grief. It just happens how it will. And, unfortunately, this is how Ryou's is happening. (Baku: He punched me! The little bastard punched me!) -smiles sadly- You're just lucky they held him back after that. (Baku: -goes off and sulks in corner) Poor guy.

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"You haven't updated in a while" -winces- Yeah. I can't wait to hear what you have to say THIS time. "the pendants have uber wonderful semi-evil badness powers, don't they?" Erm...maybe...? Yugioh abridged series? By Little Kuriboh? He's a GOD! XDXDXD! Have you seen the Christmas one in which Kaiba is visited by the "three spirits" to be shown the "true" meaning of Christmas? ROFL! I have to say, that's one of my favs. That--and Yugioh: The Abridged Movie. XD

**Xellimech: **"You...actually updated!" -winces- Oh ra...and I can imagine what you're thinking this time around. You'll probably have a heart attack. -sigh- Now don't go being so harsh on Ryou! Read the response I gave** Kyang-San** about grief's unfairness (I'm feeling lazy. XD)

**HieiWannabe:** -laughs- I loved the imagery you had of "the carrot of family and peace" in front of Bakura and snatching it from him repeatedly. Yeah, he's having probs. And it just keeps going downhill...for **everyone**, not just him.

**Memnoch's Heart**: "Kana: -starts fiddling with his 'bunny ears'-" (Baku: Stop it! They're NOT bunny ears!) -ish laughing- Oh Kura, you're such a cute little fuzz. (Kura: -tantrum: I'm not CUTE nor am I FUZZY! -goes off to kill something-) -smiles- Isn't he adorable? (-kura's voice in the distance- I heard that!) -snickers-

**Sirithiliel: **"At least you got an update in" Nnnnnyeh! -buries face in hands- Stop making me feel so guilty! (Yami: Ferris, you do realize they aren't trying to be cruel here. I mean, they _did _write these things almost a _year _ago...) I SAID **SHUT UP**!!!

**dragonlady222: **"Kaiba will become a believer yet." -grins- Oh indeed. But he'll fight it tooth and nail. (Kaiba: And bio weapon) Ferris and **dragonlady**: O.O

I shall dedicate this chapter to **Nostalgic5947**, **A Reviewing Person**, **Primeval Eidolon Scar**, **slider245**, and in a VERY special way to **Satra**! (Love you, honey! -winks-)

NOTE: Every time I save the chapter it pushes words together and messes stuff up. (I've proofread it dozens of times!) It's annoying as hell,but there's nothing I can do about it; so you'll just have to make do with it. Blame FFN for that, not me.

Anyways, just wanted to make that clear that I didn't just rush to put this up here. Onwards! c:

**_All the bridges in the world  
Won't save you  
If there is no other side  
To cross to._  
**- Silverchair -

**Chapter 16: Dead End**

"So how exactly do these things work?" Otogi asked skeptically turning one of the golden pendants over and over; studying the object with unconvinced emerald eyes as the group gathered in the back lounge of the jet meant exclusively for Kaiba Corp. personnel.

Yami stood near one of the large windows, arms folded tightly over his chest, eyeing the golden pendants in the hands of his friends with distrust. Kaiba had adamantly refused to touch the magical items, glaring at them from across the room where he'd settled down on the cushioned seats lining the wall, pretending to be working on his laptop. Though he denied wanting anything to do with the whole affair, Yami noted to himself the way the CEO's blue eyes would dart to the group inquisitively when he thought no one was watching. Perhaps Kaiba was finally accepting that there might be some truth to all the 'ancient Egyptian mumbo jumbo', as he called it. Still, something troubled the former pharaoh in how quiet the brunette had been since he and Bakura's return from the passageways beneath the sands. The multi-billionaire didn't even retort when Jounouchi tried to get a response out of him with a sniping word or two.

Not all of the group was present. Ryou and Honda were in the passenger section of the plane; the doctor was with them, trying to help Honda in calming the hikari from his hysterical state. It was amazing how diligent the elderly man worked and how few questions he was asking now, to which Yami was incredibly grateful. The man seemed to realize there would be a time and a place for further inquiries and explanations.

Yugi and Mokuba were kneeling next to Mr. Mutou who was crouched before the rusty, crumbling trunk in which the pendants had been kept safe and locked away from the world. Though now they had drawn late into the night, Mokuba adamantly refused to go up front to the passenger section and sleep; already put-off at not having gotten to explore the tunnels more thoroughly, he was not about to miss out on an opportunity like this. His brown eyes were wide with both delight and apprehension as Yugi placed one of the cold pendants in his petite hands.

"It's amazing," Mr. Mutou whispered, reverently running tremulous fingers over the scarlet silk lining of the chest. "To think no one has touched this in over three thousand years..."

"Yeah yeah, quit getting sentimental," Marik muttered impatiently, pulling one of said items out and squinting at it as if trying to decipher some bizarre script on the smooth surface. "Come on, Kura. Give us a little demonstration on how to operate these things."

Yami watched as Bakura—who was holding the fourth pendant—stiffened, muscles tightening. Before the former monarch could vocalize a question, his own hikari spoke up.

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to decide just _who_ gets to wear one?" Yugi put in tentatively, blushing slightly when everyone looked at him.

"Not you, shrimp," Marik said, to which Yugi gave him a defiant stare. "These things need to be used by people who have more experience wielding Shadow magic. So obviously: Yami, Kura and I."

"That's only three," Jou put in to which Kaiba grunted from across the room.

"My my, the mutt can count."

"Wat!" the blonde growled, Yugi's fingers around his ankle preventing Jou from storming over to his arch-nemesis.

"I'll take one!" Mokuba jumped in animatedly, clutching the pendant tightly against himself.

"**No**," came the inarguable syllable from across the room.

"Not likely." Otogi rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, it should be someone who's at least used a Millennium item before...and is over five feet tall," he added, raising his eyebrows when Mokuba and Yugi shot him death glares.

"Now that's a bit unfair, don'cha think?" Jou cut in, defending his friend. "I mean, if anyone should get the last pendant: it's Yugi."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Marik snapped, flames dancing in violet eyes. "That Ry isn't good enough to wield one? He owned the ring for longer than Yugi had the puzzle!"

"But think of his current condition! And besides, Ryou wasn't exactly walking around using the ring, if you know what I'm saying," Jou replied, motioning at Bakura gauchely with his head.

"I can see you, you know," the thief sighed in exasperation; though he was still staring at the pendant which's chain was gripped in his tan fist, apparently deep in thought.

"I don't care what you say! I want to help! Why can't I help?" Mokuba was suddenly yelping, dancing around the teens in a desperate attempt for someone to listen to him.

"Guys, this doesn't seem to be solving..." Yami began, but at that moment there was an explosion of voices as tempers began to rise.

"Yug's got at least_ twice_ the experience..."

"Ry knows Shadow magic well. He could easily..."

"Why can't I help?!"

"Under five feet, my ass! You just...!"

"...don't want to be nearby when one of you blows themselves sky-high..."

"Mokuba, I said **no**."

"_**Enough**_!" Yami bellowed, everyone glancing over at him; fire still blazing in all their eyes. "If it comes to the point—and Ra forbid it does—then we can discuss the possibility of some of you wielding these things. For the time-being, we're going to assume it's _not_ necessary."

"But what? Just **you** are gonna use one and save the world?" Marik scoffed spitefully, glaring at the former pharaoh. "This isn't the Millennium puzzle we're talking about here. And if your ka is overpowered..."

"I'd rather not risk any of you endangering your souls. And _no_, I'm not the only one who's going to be using one. Bakura will as well."

Some people looked ready to argue; others, relieved. Bakura, who was staring out the large window, didn't appear to have heard his name.

"Bakura," Yami restated. The other slowly turned his head, brow drawn, grey eyes unfathomable.

"I don't think...it's going to be that simple," he stated monotonously.

* * *

"How's he doing?" the doctor asked quietly, standing in the aisle of the passenger section. 

Honda was seated towards the front of the plane, the unintelligible murmur of the wary and disillusioned pilots and co-pilots floating back to him. The brunette exhaled, as if trying to release his very spirit from his body just so he could leave this whole awful situation behind him. The lithe teen in his arms moaned softly, an anguished, heart-wrenching sound from somewhere in his chest.

"Those drugs calmed him real fast," Honda replied somberly.

The elderly man glanced pityingly at the sleeping white-haired teen. "Medicines can only do so much, I'm afraid. They're limited." He noted the grief-stricken expression on Ryou's face. "I can't heal _that_ wound."

Honda nodded sadly, features lined with shadows; the only luminosity stemming from the small lights lining the floor of the main aisle. The brunette suddenly noticed how much quieter it'd become.

"They've stopped yelling," the doctor commented at this exact moment. "And thank goodness. I was ready to go back there and shoot them _all_ up with tranquilizers," he added with a wry smirk, white mustache twitching.

This remark brought a weak smile to Honda's lips. Ra, it seemed like forever ago that he'd last grinned or felt at ease. Had it really only been a few days?

The brunette was frustrated with Bakura—and Yami, for that matter. The thief was preventing them from recreating the Millennium Items; which would, without a doubt in Honda's mind, vanquish these new adversaries. And Yami was no help, humoring the former tomb robber's avoidance every step of the way. Honda grit his teeth, arms locked protectively around the thief's hikari. Was there some other way to find out about the creation of the Millennium Items? If there was, all the gods as his witnesses, Honda Hiroto was going to find out.

* * *

The taxi pulled up at the Game Shop, its occupants noting how dark it appeared inside the building. It was dusk, shadows playing off the houses and trees as the streetlamps flickered on one by one. The woman in the back seat turned to her daughter. 

"I don't think they're here, Shizuka. It doesn't seem..."

"Wait! Mom, look!" The girl with long light brown hair leaned forward in her seat, pointing towards the building elatedly. A light was on in the living quarters behind the shop. Through the curtains of the door separating the shop from the living room, a lone figure could be seen moving about back and forth, as if pacing.

Ms. Takara pursed her lips together in a thin line, brow furrowed. Something seemed off to her. If her son were here with his friends it would be much noisier. Not to put anything against her elder child but he had always been very..._lively_.

"Someone's here! Perhaps it's Mr. Mutou!...though they look taller...It's probably Yami then. Even if Jounouchi's not here, maybe Yami can tell us where to find him!" Shizuka babbled excitedly, already having unbuckled her seatbelt and opening the car door.

"Now wait just a moment...Shizuka! Come back here!" the woman called desperately, struggling with her own seat belt in her haste to retrieve her daughter who was already at the front door of the shop.

"Hey lady, what about my pay?" the driver asked gruffly, turning and resting his arm on the back of his seat.

"Oh, this will only take a moment. We'll be right back!" she muttered hastily, throwing open her own door only to find Shizuka had entered the shop. Apparently, it hadn't been locked up for the night; which only concerned her all the more.

"Shizuka! Shizuka wait!" Ms. Takara called breathlessly, jogging as fast as her high-heeled shoes would allow her. By the time she'd reached the shop door her daughter was already out of sight inside the living quarters of the building. "Shizu—!"

Her call was cut off by an unanticipated yell from within. The frantic woman raced forward, barging inside.

"_**Shizuka**_**!"**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked edgily as a heavy silence followed Bakura's words. 

The thief shook his head, staring down despondently at the golden item in his hand. "I haven't been able to sense it."

"What are you talking about? What can't you sense?" Otogi asked ruefully, idly swinging the item he was holding back and forth.

The former tomb robber didn't answer, gazing at the pendant with narrowed eyes; mind running painstakingly, frantically trying to come up with an answer to his findings, or lack of. The others were growing impatient, so Yami spoke before another full-out yelling contest could begin.

"Bakura, talk to us. What can't you sense? Maybe we can help you figure it out."

The other yami, to the former pharaoh's sheer frustration, merely shook his head again; only half-paying attention to the other's words.

"Hey, we just came all the way over to Egypt and nearly got shot down by a bunch of lunatics, an' now you're telling us these things don't work anymore?!" Jou exclaimed in horror.

"Not to mention getting to see a bunch of lime green corpses and nearly setting off a bunch of booby traps," Kaiba muttered from across the room, fingers flying on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted angrily.

"Yeah, even **I** have to admit that part about the corpses was uncalled for," Otogi snorted, picking at a loose eyelash with his thumb and forefinger. "You're just lucky Ryou wasn't in here to hear that or I'd have to thrash you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"If you even..."

"Enough everyone!_** Enough**_!" Yami bellowed, temper waning increasing fast.

"And I suggest you stop telling me what to do on _my_ aircraft. I might just decide to ditch those things you pulled out of the ground off the side of the plane. After all, who knows what kind of threat they might pose...?" the CEO stated smoothly with a cynical grin, fingers never ceasing their rapid dance.

"Why you rotten...!" Jou went silent when Yami held up a hand.

"Let me remind you, Kaiba, that while you owed us nothing and we had nothing to offer you in payment for the plane, there were no obligations for you to come along. The fact that you're angered at time that's supposedly been wasted can only be put to blame on your own shoulders, as none of us forced you to come."

'Cept maybe Mokuba...' Jounouchi thought and couldn't help but snicker as Kaiba retorted to Yami's speech. The blonde then became serious, turning to look at the former tomb robber who seemed oblivious to the arguments going on in the room around him. This was his opportunity to get some answers while everyone else was preoccupied.

((Bakura?...Bakura, you've got to talk wit' us. Gotta tell us what's wrong. Come on now. It's okay if these things don't work. The point is: you tried)) the blonde pressed through their mind link, knowing he was lying a bit.

Okay, so it _did_ matter if they'd flown over here for nothing; but how was Bakura to have known ahead of time the pendants of the ka wouldn't work? In any case, he'd had a proposal of a way to fight their present foes. That's more than anyone else had done so far. They had to at least give him credit for that, despite this setback.

((They...the pendants...They're not going to work...are they?)) Jou asked quietly through their mind link as everyone else in the room continued to argue out loud.

Bakura's eyes clouded, a burden shimmered like broken glass cast briefly in the grey orbs as he stared down helplessly at the golden ornament grasped tightly in his hand.

(...No.) A brittle, thin voice finally answered Jounouchi's worst fear. (No...they're not.)

* * *

Once it'd become clear that the pendants were useless and there was no more use arguing, the course was set back to Domino. Everyone dealt with this failure in their own way. Bakura stayed in the back room, smoking. Marik, unnerved by his friend's unwillingness to open up to him, decided to stay up in the elevated part overlooking the cockpit; Mokuba, Jounouchi, and Yugi joining him, all unsure of what to do or where to go. 

Mr. Mutou had taken over the watch of Ryou's condition so the doctor could get some shut-eye. Still, the man with the bushy mustache had only wandered a few rows back from his patient, wanting to be nearby should he be needed; snoring softly with his seat leaning back slightly. The white-haired hikari remained in Honda's arms; a fitful, drug induced sleep the only thing keeping him from going on a hunt for his yami.

Yami was standing in the pathway that was lit by small lights along the carpeted aisle; they reminded him of the Christmas lights that Mr. Mutou and Yugi had hung all over the Game Shop the previous winter...no. Two winters ago. He'd missed the past winter. The former Pharaoh's heart wrenched at this thought. He glanced over sadly at the elderly man who was sitting in the seat behind Honda, nodding off. The six months Yami was gone had taken their toll on the elderly man for whatever reason; more lines covering a weary face and the grey hair thinner than before. The former monarch only could hope this hadn't occurred on his account.

"So this whole trip was for nothing?"

Yami jolted slightly, glancing over to the owner of the spiteful words that were spoken in a muffled mutter. Honda stared coldly straight ahead over the rows of seats at the steel doors leading to the cockpit. Yami sighed heavily, coming over and kneeling backwards on the seat in front of the brunette so he was face to face with his friend.

"It appears the pendants, for reasons unknown, are not going to be of any aid to us," he admitted softly, keeping his voice quiet not only to make sure not to disturb Ryou but also in an attempt to cool Honda's temper.

Yami's latter effort was in vain. "So where's the bastard now? I noticed he wasn't with everyone else when they came out of the meeting. Brooding to himself, is he? Let me guess: _smoking_?" Honda asked scornfully.

The ex-pharaoh didn't want to give his friend the satisfaction of being right about this particular topic, feeling he was being too harsh in judgment on the thief. It wasn't that he didn't understand where Honda was coming from. Yami himself was unbearably frustrated with Bakura for not telling them about the creation of the Millennium Items, for example. He also knew that the tomb robber's past was still extremely vague to everyone including Marik and Ryou...It was the parts that Yami_ did_ know about Bakura's past—the torture he'd allowed to be inflicted upon the thief—that kept Yami from sharing the same bitterness as Honda toward the former tomb robber.

It was the guilt.

"Did he ask about Ryou at all?"

"...Sorry?" Yami asked apologetically, having been deep in his own thoughts. "What was that, Honda?"

The other gave him an impatient frown; peeved at already having his earlier questions ignored. "I asked if that bastard's inquired about how Ryou's been doing since Jou and I dragged him out of that god-awful cave."

Yami held back another sigh. "...No. No he hasn't," he answered quietly.

Brown eyes were murderous. "How could he be the other half of Ryou's soul? I doubt the guy's even human. The only emotions he shows are anger and hatred. He's never given a damn about Ryou unless it's been of profit to him in some way." Honda looked Yami straight in the eye whilst clutching the white-haired hikari's limp form against his chest protectively. "You saw him back there. The bastard didn't act remorseful. He threw Ry to the _ground_ and then was surprised when the poor kid got angry. Well I say: it's about time someone showed up the ass-hole. Who better than the person he's been treating like shit for years? That'll teach the damn thief a thing or two about humanity."

"Bakura isn't without his remorse, Honda. I'm sure of that," Yami stated firmly; trying to convince himself while trying to persuade the brunette as well. "Guilt has many forms..."

"_Guilt_," the brunette spat before giving the lithe figure in his arms a poignant look. "Stop kidding yourself, Yami. Look at Ryou. Look at him! Bakura doesn't feel guilty about this. That bastard doesn't have an ounce of remorse in him."

* * *

_Seth had been going down there every night for the past month, despite the fact it was forbidden. Akunadin hadn't been getting anywhere using the Millennium eye—apparently all the Millennium items were useless when it came to extracting information from this particular prisoner. The power of the Millennium Eye allowed Akunadin to read a person's every thought—holder of a Millennium Item or not. And yet, he could not enter the thoughts of this simpleton. _

_Seth was all the more mystified and intrigued: The all powerful Millennium Items useless against a mere peasant? Of course, he knew better than to underestimate commoners, as he himself had been born and raised in a town outside the main city. Besides, this meticulous individual had managed to break into the palace, passing through all of the magical barriers undetected. Seth was convinced this wasn't some peasant from the royal city, but from some distant region. He was doubtful the white-haired captive was a spy. Something in the way the other had acted—the determined gleam in those evasive grey eyes, told Seth that, for reasons yet unknown, the peasant had indeed been keen on the destruction of the Millennium Items. _

_But __**why**?_

_What was there to gain from such a thing? Seth was already certain from his visits to the dungeons—in which he'd intricately watched from the shadows as the intruder was tortured—that the white-haired youth was indeed Egyptian. The Millennium Items were the strength and protection of Egypt. Why would an Egyptian wish such a power to be destroyed? _

"_**I come with a request, your highness, on behalf of those in utter torment."**_

_Hadn't those been his exact words back in the throne room all those months ago? What the commoner was suggesting was that someone was suffering __**because**__ of the Millennium Items. How was that possible? All six priests and the Pharaoh himself were in full control of their powers..._

_...Could it be they had a traitor among them, using their Millennium Item's power against the people of Egypt? __**That**__—Seth would__** not**__ tolerate. He himself had experienced firsthand the suffering of the citizens, and when he'd been appointed a high priest had sworn to himself that he would do everything in his control to see no one befell the same fate his own people had._

_But Akunadin's methods weren't getting them anywhere. Apparently, after several fruitless attempts to extort any information from their prisoner with the Millennium Eye, the Pharaoh had sent Shadi, much to Seth's contempt, to aid Akunadin. Apparently, the Pharaoh hoped the priest of the Millennium Key would be able to shed some light on the situation without the need to use torture. The Key allowed Shadi to enter the chambers of a person's very soul; the individual's past, present, thoughts, dreams—__**everything**__—were all at his disposal through the use of his item. _

_ But something went wrong. _

_While attempting to enter the soul of the prisoner, what Shadi could only later describe as a dark shadow passed in front of his vision; blinding him to everything. And then there'd been pain. It was like the shadow had lashed out, slashing at Shadi's own soul, causing the priest to pull back and collapse with a shriek of agony. _

_It was after that incident that the Pharaoh gave permission to use physical torture. Seth had beseeched his leader, begging the monarch to let him try the powers of the Millennium Rod on the prisoner, proving himself more dependable than Shadi or Akunadin. But the Pharaoh forbade it; the Key and the Eye were both stronger items than the Rod, and the sovereign refused to risk the lives or souls of any more of his priests. From that point forward, all priests, save Akunadin, were prohibited from the torture quarters of the dungeons. Only Akunadin and sentinels he personally selected were to interrogate the prisoner. The elderly priest would come back to the Pharaoh, each time saying some evil force was blocking him from reading the prisoner's mind. _

"_And the t-torture?" the Pharaoh had asked wearily one evening when Akunadin had come to report any progress, seeming sick at speaking the very word. "Have you managed to get any words out of him?—Who he's working for? What his motives are?"_

_Akunadin had smiled implacably and said. "So far, all we've been able to get out of him are screams and blood." _

_Seth had watched the young leader go pale at this, shuddering as he sat upon the throne before them. This angered the sapphire-eyed priest: Akunadin's response. They all knew of the youthful Pharaoh's deep dislike of torture. The elderly priest didn't need to give such a dour reply as he had. _

_The young priest stood in the shadows of the dungeons; it was unusually silent for this area: the torture chambers. Apparently the prisoner was unconscious, so the guards had decided to take a break until he came to. Only Akunadin's most trusted henchmen were allowed to carry out the torture—even without his supervision. The two thugs were leaning against a wall outside the chamber in which the prisoner was being kept; muttering back and forth between themselves. Seth moved closer as quietly as he could, clutching the Millennium Rod near his chest; ready to take control of their minds should he accidentally make his presence known. _

"_...don't understand what he was blabbering on about...Priest Akunadin said it was a pack of lies though..." one was saying softly, casting his beady eyes around nervously in the fashion of a rat watching alertly for predators. _

_The other snorted. "Well it obviously __**was**__. I mean, the late Pharaoh sacrificing an entire town of people...?" _

_Seth's breath caught in his throat; once more, his heart bleeding for those without noble blood coursing through their veins—without a voice in the Egyptian courts. Before he himself had been ennobled, Seth himself had watched his village suffer at the hands of bandits time and time again; and the Egyptian government did nothing to stop it. There had been more 'important' matters at hand. More 'important' lives on the line than those of measly peasant folk. _

_Turning on his heel, the priest of the Millennium Rod strode back the way he came through the stony labyrinths of pain, ascending the twisting stairs to the palace above. There was a council meeting with the other priests and the Pharaoh regarding one of their allies in the coming hour. He had to ready himself for that; this including donning his official garments and ornaments._

_But there was no mistake about it: Seth was conceiving a plan in his mind to speak with the prisoner face to face and find out what Akunadin was hiding from them all; what the elder priest's __true__ objectives were...and to _**_whom_**_his loyalties truly lay..._

Kaiba gasped, jolting upright in his king-sized bed in the mansion back in Domino. These dreams. These damn dreams. They were plaguing him every time he closed his eyes now. It wasn't just that they were imaginings either: frighteningly meticulous, thoroughly detailed these nightmares were.

Yes **nightmares**. That's what they were. There was no other name for them. To the brunette, anything that attempted to distort Kaiba with his sense of realty _was_ a nightmare.

'I mean, _Akunadin_? What the fuck kind of a name is _**that**_?' the young CEO thought petulantly to himself, shrugging on a midnight blue silk robe and striding out the two large doors leading onto the immense marble balcony that only connected from his room. Kaiba pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from one of the robe's inner pockets; placed there on purpose so Mokuba would be unlikely to find them if he went snooping; which he was known to do on occasion.

"I'm not going to be getting any more sleep tonight," Kaiba muttered angrily, lighting up a cigarette and bringing it to his lips to inhale deeply; also drawing in the cool night air.

Since they'd returned from Egypt hours earlier, the CEO hadn't heard a peep from Yami or his fan club. He was assuming they'd gone back to the run-down building they called a game shop. How would they fare against these people they were up against? After landing in Domino, Kaiba had inspected the sides of the aircraft himself. Long, deep gashes had been slashed along the sides like giant razor blades had been taken to it.

'Those were no holographic monsters.'

Kaiba shook his head, exhaling with a rejecting cough at this idea; a puff of black smoke shooting into the damp atmosphere. There was no way those duel monsters were real simply because: **There were no such things as monsters**.

Pure and simple.

Scowling in frustration and at the lack of progress he was making, Kaiba stepped forward and threw the remaining cigarette over the thick marble banister; down into the sea below where jets of rocks shot up like spears. Coughing once more, the CEO turned and walked briskly back inside to do some company work on his laptop. As Kaiba saw it: dwelling on things that weren't real was just plain folly.

Even as he relocked the doors and rebooted the security codes, far below in the angry waters, the smoldering cigarette was being tossed back and forth; directed by the waves towards the barbed rocks that were invisible until the water pulled back, allowing it to be smashed against the jagged forms again and again and again...

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you. It seems so strange. They haven't called me. They haven't been returning any phone calls. And what worries me most is: the Game Shop door _and_ the door to the living quarters were both unlocked," Anzu was stating nervously, pacing around the cluttered living room of the Katsuya apartment. "Mr. Mutou is on an excavation in Egypt right now, but it's not like Yugi at all to be so irresponsible." 

Ms. Takara sighed heavily as she sat on the lumpy couch, her hands in her lap. She wanted to leave this place and fly back home to Tokyo. Oh how badly she wanted to. But Shizuka was now intent on finding out what had happened to her brother and his friends. And after finding blood in one of the bedrooms upstairs at the Mutou residence, Ms. Takara had even called her ex-husband, hoping beyond hope that her son was at home with him.

He wasn't.

Ms. Takara shuddered. The bedroom didn't just have blood in it. The entire room had been decimated. Furniture was broken; a dresser had seemingly been wedged against the door in the fruitless effort of keeping someone out. But that someone, or _someones_, got in. The woman buried her face in her hands, moaning pitifully; unable to bear the images her imagination was stirring up any more.

Mr. Katsuya, who was standing stiffly next to the couch, hesitantly reached over and placed a large, dusty hand on her shoulder. She jolted, like she'd been electrocuted. Uncovering her face, she turned her head and looked up into her ex-husbands eyes, tears streaming from her own. This was not the time for fighting. She didn't brush his hand away.

Anzu stopped pacing, studying the pair in both sympathy and curiosity. She'd only met Ms. Takara once before; when Shizuka was having her eye operation. This evening the woman was wearing a grey business suit with black high heels. Her light brown hair, which matched her daughter's, was pulled back into an unbearably tight bun. Her lips were painted blood red, matching the polish on her lengthy natural nails. She looked very out of place here in her ex-husband's run-down apartment.

Mr. Katsuya was an alcoholic, Anzu was just learning now by the beer cans and bottles strewn across the kitchen counters and littering the floor of the living room. The brunette had seen Ms. Takana's hazel eyes darken as soon as she'd entered the front door and seen the state of the place her son was living. No doubt, once this was all figured out and everyone was found safe, she'd be filing for full custody of Jounouchi.

Not that Mr. Katsuya was a bad man; he was a man with a problem. A bad father, maybe, due to the fact that he had an addiction. It didn't mean he didn't care for Jounouchi though. The man's unkempt apartment matched his appearance. He had shaggy flaxen hair that needed a trimming with a beard and mustache the same color. His clothes were a pair of dirty jeans with several patches and a black flannel shirt. There were bits of debris and mud coated under his fingernails and in his beard due to the fact that he'd just gotten off his shift as a construction worker.

The brown-haired girl sighed heavily to herself as she watched Shizuka making phone calls to everyone she knew in the area. More than once while at the Game Shop Ms. Takara had insisted on calling the police,—to which Anzu had finally relented—yet the brunette had a sneaking suspicion there wouldn't be anything the cops could find...For some reason, she had a feeling this had something to do with powers of some sorts. It always had. If only Yami were there. He might have been able to protect them...

"I've tried** everyone! **Honda's family doesn't know where he is and says he's been missing too! What should we do?! Otogi's company says he's out of the country and left his phone behind!" Shizuka cried, in near hysterics, latching onto Anzu and sobbing against the older girl. "Isn't there an-anyone else? _Anyone_?!"

'There's one more person we haven't tried yet...though it's a long stretch,' Anzu thought sardonically while clutching the weeping girl against herself. 'He'd probably just throw us out on our faces and mock us anyway...'

She was drawn from these feelings when she looked across the room at Ms. Takara and Mr. Katsuya who were discussing what their next courses of action should be in quiet voices. Such contradicting individuals; a couple who divorced, splitting their children apart. Their lifestyles: such complete opposites. Never contacting one another since their separation...

Until now—until now when their son needed them. Now they were in the same room, willing to put everything, past included, aside for the time being, in order to locate Jounouchi. This devotion to their family, despite their loathing for one another, steeled Anzu's resolve. If they could work with those they so greatly detested, so could she.

Gently grasping the girl in her arms by the shoulders, she pulled Shizuka away from her slightly.

"Give me your phone. I've thought of another person to call."

* * *

"Tell me again why we can't go back to my store? I _do_ have a business to run, you know," Otogi grumbled irritably from the hide-a-bed of the hotel suite they'd rented for the night. 

"Well it's not our fault you forgot your cell phone there now, is it?" Marik shot as he set up the cot they'd ordered near the window, which drape's were drawn; fully intent on burrowing deep in the comforters and never coming out again.

"Besides Otogi," Mr. Mutou put in tiredly from the overstuffed chair on which he was bringing a pillow and blanket over to. "If you called over there now and this Master person knew you're connected to us, he might be tapping into your phone lines now. Then it'd just be a simple matter of tracking us to here."

The suggestion of having his phone lines being spied upon brought a string of curses from the dice master's mouth as he noisily punched his pillow repeatedly. Jounouchi rolled his eyes from where he sat on the pulled out hide-a-bed next to the emerald-eyed teen. He was more concerned with the black-haired individual sitting on his other side on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the pulled drapes, back to the blonde.

((Hey Bakura?)) he asked tentatively, hardly able to imagine the kind of guilt the yami must be feeling.

First, traps from his old hideout kill his hikari's father and then the pendants they went all the way to Egypt for turn out to have run out of magic or something. Bakura wouldn't go into any detailed explanations—only saying they "wouldn't work". Yami himself had tried to summon his ka using one of the pendants; he, too, coming up with the same conclusion: the items of the ka no longer held any powers whatsoever.

(...hn?)

((You should really get some sleep, man. I know for a fact you didn't get any on the ride back from Egypt. That's not good for ya. 'Specially since you were filling your lungs with smoke the entire time.))

(...Not the entire time. I ran out about half way back.)

The blonde fought the urge to smack the black-haired yami across the back of the head. ((Look, don't go blaming yourself for all this, k? This isn't the end of the world, all right?))

(Isn't it?)

Bakura shifted at this, grey eyes piercing light brown ones. Jounouchi felt himself recoil, despite the fact that he wasn't afraid of the thief. It was what the former tomb robber had said that made him cringe in fear.

((Don't say stuff like that!)) he scolded the yami through their link. ((Talking like that will only...!))

(...make the situation all the more _realistic_?) Bakura's voice sneered as Jou could vaguely hear Mr. Mutou calling to the others in the next room to see if they had more pillows.

((You can't win a battle if you don't have any faith that you can,)) Jounouchi stated feverishly.

(Hmm...did Yami tell you that one? Did it go along with that Heart of the Cards and 'friendship can overpower anything' crap? Well here's one from _me_ to add to your book: you won't win every battle.)

The blonde bristled. ((I know that! I'm not a little kid. I know how the world works!))

A dismal smirk formed on the thief's lips. (...do you?)

Jounouchi opened his mouth to reply; to give some strong, valiant answer. Then it was like he was there in the thief's soul room again with the inhuman guards slaughtering everything in sight; he was in the alley, slipping back into consciousness to find Torrda and his gang's decapitated bodies littering the bloodied puddles of rainwater; he was looking into the eyes of thief Bakura of the past and seeing what absolute distrust in all people those wary, weary eyes possessed.

(You've been lucky so far, mutt. All the foes you've faced. It's amazing how you've all made it out—how few scars it's left behind on each of you. But you haven't met defeat yet. Not **real** defeat,) the thief continued when Jounouchi pressed to get a word in. (Sure Yugi and Kaiba have beat you in Duel Monsters, but when it came down to it, those were just petty card games...though they may have meant something more to you, such as rivalry. _No_...)

Jounouchi sat quietly, watching, listening to the thief. Bakura hadn't been this talkative in a long while, and _never_ towards him. It was always Marik. But judging from the cocoon of blankets on the cot behind the thief, it seemed the young Egyptian would not be a discussion partner for Bakura this evening. Was the thief saying all this because he needed to talk to someone?...or was it because Jounouchi needed to hear it?

((...So when you say 'real defeat'...)) the blonde began slowly, body trembling, perhaps partially due to the fact that Otogi was all but having a wresting match with his pillow in his sleep. ((...you mean when we...die.))

The thief internally shrugged. (Death...permanent, perhaps fatal, injuries...damaging to the soul...or watching helplessly on the sidelines as these things befall your comrades. **That** is defeat. Not losing some petty card game. So don't go spouting joyful tidings like "it's not the end of the world" when you have powerful enemies advancing and absolutely no way of defending yourself, mutt.)

"Hey, I never said I was giving up!" Jou accidentally exclaimed out loud to which Otogi turned over to look at him with glazed emerald eyes.

"Neither did I. Now shut the fuck up or I'll _make_ you say you'll give up!" the dice master growled warningly, only half awake, before promptly turning back over and going back to sleep.

"Jou?" Mr. Mutou asked sleepily from his chair. "Are...is everything all right?"

In the time Jounouchi had accidentally yelled out loud and Otogi had threatened him, Bakura had slipped across the room to the door, undoing the bolt-lock and the lock on the doorknob. The blonde sat up in the dimness of the room.

((Where the hell are you going?))

(I told you: I ran out of smokes about half-way back on the airplane. I think they sell them downstairs at the front desk...)

Jou rose to his feet. ((Why not just call room service?))

The door creaked open, light from the hallway seeping in.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Mutou's voice asked, more awake now as light entered the room.

"Gggnaaah! Nnnnggghh!!" Otogi yowled in complaint, burying his head under his pillow in order to shield his eyes.

(What—and wake everyone up?) Jou could hear the smirk in the thief's voice as the door closed not-so-softly behind him. Not a moment later the double doors to the other room flew open, Honda and Yami standing there looking around frantically.

"What's going on?" Yami asked tightly, hair wilted somewhat from his pillow. "What happened?"

Jounouchi sighed. "Nothing. Just a tomb robber."

* * *

A caped figure knocked hesitantly on the door to the study. Too many before him had been sacrificed for failed missions or useless information. If this was nothing... 

"Come in."

Inhaling shakily, the man turned the brass doorknob shaped like a lion's head, entering the room that was a library; the walls covered in shelves of books from every era. Lining the shelves were glass cases, encompassing artifacts from times long passed. Most were from Egypt, as such were what the Master fancied the most. He'd taken a particular interest in ancient Egyptian rituals and their belief systems including that of the afterlife, eternal damnation, and immortality.

"Are you going to stand there in the doorway or do you have something to tell me?" the figure standing by the fireplace rasped impatiently; the man felt the pendant around his own neck flash in brief warning.

"M-master...we have some information regarding..."

"Have you found the Pharaoh and his little friends yet since they arrived back in Domino?"

The man hesitated. "I...n-no...but we did find..."

"And what of this new character in our little play? Seto Kaiba. How is he connected in all of this? He returned to his mansion with his brother, did he not?"

"Yes sir, but..."

"Then why is it that you couldn't keep track of the Pharaoh and his gang of mongrel brats?!" Boney fingers curled into a fist, beginning to glow a faint bluish color.

"I...I don't..."

"**Worthless**! How **dare** you come in here with nothing but **mutterings** of how they slipped through your fingers!" the Master bellowed, clenching his fist tightly, his hand now engulfed in blue flames.

The man collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. Shrieking, his torso whipped back and forth, frantic on escaping its anguish. Amidst his torment, the servant managed two stuttered syllables.

"G-game..sh-sh-shop!"

The flames went out like a candle, though the fingers remained balled, ready. The man on the ground lay on his side panting, curling his limbs towards his torso, finding any and every movement excruciating.

"Game shop? What Game shop? You mean the one in which the Pharaoh resides?" the Master asked uninterestedly, ready to re-start the torture and finish this pathetic drone off. The Pharaoh wouldn't go back to his home. He knew they were watching that place.

"Y-yes," the man on the floor whimpered.

"Unless you can tell me something very significant about this place that I don't already know..."

"The p-police are th-there..."

"That is of little importance to me. They won't find anything tracing to us." The blue flames were already beginning to come to life.

The man cringed, shuddering incessantly. "There w-was...a girl."

The fires smoldered down to mere embers again. "You have my attention. What about this girl? And if you value your life, this had better be good."

The man managed to nod, gasping for air so he could speak clearer. "She...she was in the place...then a woman and another girl showed up...T-they were the ones who c-called the c-cops."

The Master chuckled, beady eyes gleaming under his hood. "So, you have more friends you didn't introduce me to, do you, Pharaoh? How very interesting indeed." He turned to look back down disgustedly at the man on the carpet like he was a cockroach, seeming indecisive of whether or not his life was worth sparing

The servant caught on, hastening now. "W-we sent trackers after t-them, Master. We h-have their address. The Pharaoh's n-not there...b-but so far four people are...and they—they've been making l-lots of calls."

The Master's eyes were practically ablaze with excitement by this point. "And the name?"

"The Katsuya r-residence."

* * *

Ahhh...the plot thickens.

readers: O.O

Ferris: -rubs chin thoughtfully- I'm interested to see your reactions to these new developments. And those of you who are wondering where Yugi, the doctor, and Ryou are at the hotel--they're in the other room with Yami and Honda. We'll be seeing more in that room next chapter, k?

Oh, and as Kyang-San mentioned, everyone go to Youtube and check out Yugioh the Abridged Series (I highly recommend Yugioh: the Abridged Movie and The Christmas special. XD) These are all the ones done by Little Kuriboh, none of the puny other imitations. -nod nod- Whenever I'm feeling down, I watch some of those and feel better. Little Kuriboh is a GOD. XDXD

Anyhoo, I'm currently over halfway through the next chapters for Crimson and BTS, so keep an eye out for those two. Haven't started the next chapter for As I Fall yet...X-Mas holiday get-togethers and therapy sessions and all...that sort of stuff, you know. -smiles-

Anyway, happy holidays!

reviewsies!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Chilling Affairs

Hello my pretties!

-blinks- There are less than half of the reviews compared to last chapter. In fact, this is the least amount of reviewsies for the entire half of this story. What's wrong with it? -thoughtful look- I'm betting it's because of the nearly year-long wait. (readers: Ya think?!) So I shall reap what I've sowed...or didn't sow...O.o -ish confuzzling herself-

-shrugs it off- Ah well. Anyhoo, me thinks you'll enjoy this chapter. Lots of action. Kaiba's so _**awesome**! _XD Oh, and there's confuzzling creepiness too!

Yami: Oh joy.

**Felynna: **New reviewer for the story! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! Glad you've joined us. XD "You finally updated this fic" -winces- Ja. Me thinks that has something to do with so many less reviews: tons of people thought I abandoned it. (Which I'll NEVER do, mind you) I hate people who do that and have solemnly vowed to never be one of them. This chappie is 22 pages long on it's own! I likes it a lot too! Hopefully it'll draw in more reviews. -ish hopeful- (Yami: -sweatdrop-)

**nayades18: **"it has been a while" -cringes- Ya. Almost a year. -kowtows- I'm so grateful to all of you who've come back despite the long wait. Promise it won't happen again! -winks- "so the pendants didn't work? That will make it all the more interesting!" Indeed it shall!-rubs hands together in anticipation-

**xxxJennxxx: **Ack! It's meh Jennie Poodle! -tackles- Tis been too long, sweetie! We must email again! "How goes you anyway?" I'm _finally _in a good mood--found anti-depressants that are actually _working_--so my emails should be more upbeat!...maybe -sweatdrop-

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"I don't think Kaiba would say mumbo jumbo or booby trap." -grins- Actually, I'm positive he says 'mumbo jumbo' several times in the dubbed anime. (Kaiba: -muttering- Stupid dubbers) lol "Heh...booby trap...cockpit...-snickers- I'm SO immature" -laughs- Aren't we all? (Yami: -sigh-) "Kill Anzu though, like RIGHT NOW" You have no idea how much I want to do so. (**Marshpeep**: Is that a yes?) -grins- Ahhh...that would be giving away the plot wouldn't it? (**marshpeep**: Sometimes I really hate you.) -smirks- I know.

**redphoniex**: "It's been so long I thought you'd forgotten about us all!" -smiles grimly- Nah. Just depression and severe mental breakdowns and the lack of an attention span. -smirks- Y'know, the usual.

**Satra: **"So the pendants don't work -mh, I don't really think that's all there is to it." -grins- Oh very good, honey! Very good! "Ah, and there's Kaiba how we know and love him--in denial" LOL That about says it all, doesn't it? Well, we'll see how long he can hold out, esp after the beginning scene of this chappie. (Kaiba: -smirks evilly- What're you going to do to me?) -smirks evilly-

**dragonlady222: **"Too bad none of the pendants will work" Hmm...indeed. Seems a shame, doesn't it? (**dragonlady**: You're not telling me something.) But of course not! That'd ruin the surprises now, wouldn't it? (**dragonlady**: -.-;) "I wonder how long it will take someone, anyone to figure out how the Millennium Items were created. I think Seto will be the one." Hmm...interesting. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? "I hope they don't have to resort to that." (Baku: -eyes flaming- I won't _let _them!) (Yami: -backing away- He's determined, I'll give him that much) lol

**AnimeLoverAngel: **"My poor Ry-chan!" Indeed. He gets quite a bit of screen-time in this chappie. (Ryou: Good. I've only been knocked-out for nearly two chapters.) -winces- Yeah. The sequences with him in this chapter are actually quite confusing and creepy all at once. (Ryou: And here I thought I'd get a break. -.-) -pats him on the head- Oh sweetie, you should know better than that by now. (Ryou: -sigh-) "It was funny the whole 5 feet under XDXDXD" -laughs- I thoroughly enjoyed writing that. Glad you liked it.

**Xellimech: **"He could take them and say he'll kill them or something in order to get what he wants" Indeed he could. Doesn't look good for them, does it? "But will anyone really miss Anzu?" lol I know I wouldn't, and one of the other readers has openly agreed too. -laughs-

**Primeval Eidolon Scar**: "Wow. I almost forgot about this!" -cringes- Sorry sorry! It won't be that long of a wait again! I promise!-tosses orange tic tacs into the air- Enjoy the chapter! XD

This chapter is dedicated to **Felynna **and poor **nayades18 **to whom I didn't reply to last chapter. (My bad, honey!)

**"No Reason" **Sum 41

All of us believe  
That this is not up to you  
The fact of the matter is  
That it's up to me

How can we fake this anymore,  
Turn our backs away, and choose to just ignore?  
Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence  
It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go

Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change?  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
What will it take?

Nothing could ever be this real,  
A life unsatisfied that I could never feel.  
This future's not so bright  
Some can't make the sacrifice  
It's much more than just black and white  
And I won't follow

Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change?  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
What will it take?

Times like these I've come to see how,  
Everything but time is running out  
All of us believe in what we need  
What we have's what we don't see

Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change?  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
What will it take?

Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
So how long, has this gone on?—I don't see this ending  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
It's too late, we can't change what has now begun  
Why is there no reason we can't change?  
We act like it's not right—Why are we pretending?  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
We've been wrong for so long  
What will it take?  
We've known this all along!

**Chapter 17: Chilling Affairs**

Kaiba grit his teeth when the cell phone began vibrating on the table's glossy surface. Unless it was something incredibly important at the Kaiba Corp. headquarters—which he would be aware of already, as he was working on his laptop—then it most likely was Yami and his bunch of loser friends. This only made the CEO all the more resolute _not_ to answer. He'd already wasted enough time playing their dim-witted games.

Seto's fingers suddenly froze, hovering above the keys of the laptop. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up; a cold shiver, like ice water seeping through his bones, ran down his spine.

Something didn't feel right.

The brunette shook his head but couldn't shake the sensation that something was off. It was like detecting something his natural senses couldn't perceive. It felt...familiar. Despite his wanting to ignore it, the urgency mounting in his gut was too strong. He leaned forward, logging into the camera systems surrounding the mansion. Nothing was moving.

...Where were the guards?

"After how well I pay those bastards, you'd think they'd..." His angry rant ceased abruptly.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, zooming in on one particular camera, noting a dark splotch in the corner of its vision. His stomach twisted in knots when the image was close enough that he could make out what it was: **blood**.

He stood up so swiftly that the mahogany chair he'd been sitting on flew backwards, crashing to the floor. The young CEO wasted no time, opening the door and taking off in his nightclothes and dark blue silk robe as fast as he could down the hallway to his brother's room.

'They can't be inside yet! The security systems haven't been breached!...Of course, they could have used one of the guard's codes...' he deliberated to himself, trying to keep his head. It would do no good to panic. That would just lessen his effectiveness to react capably to whatever he might have to face.

"**Mokuba**!" he yelled, throwing open his younger brother's door.

The boy yelped, jumping nearly a foot off his bed, a magazine flying from his hands and skidding across the floor. "Niisama! I— I was going to go to sleep! I _swear_ I was! I'm sorry...!"

"Come on! We're getting out of here!" Seto barked, surprising the black-haired boy that his brother hadn't even rebuked him for staying up past his bedtime.

"W-what?"

The elder Kaiba didn't waste any time, hurrying forward and swinging his brother over his shoulder, swiftly turning and racing out of the room down the hallway again.

"N-niisama, w-what's happen-ning?!" the boy cried frantically as he was jolted up and down ruthlessly.

He nearly had the wind knocked out of him when his brother skidded to a halt; Mokuba's stomach connecting directly with Seto's shoulder. Choking, the boy could feel his older brother's heartbeat quicken and hear the cut off gasp of horror.

As Mokuba craned his neck to see why his brother had stopped, he heard the callous growls. Large brown eyes gaped in terror at the sight of several house maids' and butlers' bodies crushed in a bloody heap under the curved knife-like claws of Chimera; the duel monster with two heads: one of a ram and one of a male lion with a flowing mane; the body of a lion was completed with a third head that was also the tail: a serpent.

Only this wasn't a holographic projection.

The creature's six golden eyes sliced into the pair of humans before it, the snake-tail swaying back and forth, as if waiting for a command to attack. Kaiba wasn't going to hang around for this, turning and dashing back the way they'd come. A mighty roar erupted from behind them, followed by the heavy pounding of the beast's blood-covered paws on the tile. Mokuba's scream of fear and the profound vibrations intensifying behind them warned the CEO that he couldn't outrun this creature.

Clenching every muscle, Kaiba stopped, standing in front of a large window that looked out over the ocean far below. Mokuba could only stare at the glass in horror as the reflection of the beast came charging at them. Screams of terror, howls of fury, and the forceful shattering of glass all clamored in one horrible air.

Mokuba blinked in surprise as his brother began running again, watching as the broken window became farther and farther from his sight as they retreated from it.

"W-what h-happ-ppened, S-seto?" he squeaked.

"Lured it and dodged at the last moment," was the simple reply. Mokuba couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for his brother at this; Seto always was one to keep his thoughts clear when backed into a corner.

"D-do you think it's d-dead?" the boy asked hopefully as they went downward, Kaiba taking the marble stairs three at a time.

His brother snorted, heading across the main entryway that was completely vacant. Of course Chimera wasn't dead. Just because it crashed through a window didn't mean it'd been killed. That monster had _wings_.

Dead?

No.

Injured?

Maybe.

Pissed?

**Definitely**.

Mind already working out a plan, Kaiba strode over to a metal door, punching in a code with astonishing speed. A green light went on beside the doorknob, followed by the clicking of the locks unhinging. The brunette didn't wait for it to open automatically, forcefully shoving it open and entering the large garage. Two limousines were closest. At the farther end was a sleek black two-seated car; built specifically for speed.

The CEO's bare feet slapped on the cement floor as he rushed across the garage to the car, flinging open the driver's side door and tossing Mokuba in; the boy shakily scrambled into the passenger's seat as his brother climbed in after him, slamming the door.

Luckily, like all Kaiba Corp. equipment, the car was programmed to respond to Seto's voice and security code. As the car roared to life, Mokuba felt the vehicle's system automatically strap him in. The car moving forward slowly, Kaiba hit the button for the garage door; the brunette then brought up the screen that showed the security cameras outside the mansion on the computer monitor on the dashboard as the garage door began to rise. The brothers' breaths cut off as they saw all too late the camera view showing what was directly outside waiting for them. Kaiba's fingernails dug into the leather of the steering wheel, staring in alarm at what was hovering in the air right outside the garage.

Chimera was covered in glass shards, several gashes on its flanks. One of the ram's eyes was a mass of blood; but it still had five more. As Kaiba had predicted, the creature was livid.

And it had found its target.

Even more adversely, Chimera wasn't alone. Soaring back and forth further up on black bat wings was the Summoned Skull; a monster that had features both human and demon—mostly demon. Rippling red muscles visible and distinct under bone-like armor and large downward horns protruding from its horrid head, the monster's glowing pupil-less green eyes fixated on the car below as it hung overhead: ready.

"S-Seto!" Mokuba squeaked, voice caught in his throat.

Neither monster stirred to attack, both seeming to be waiting for their prey to make the first move. Kaiba's knuckles were white as he clutched the steering wheel, mind wracking for ideas. If he put the car in reverse and tried to shut the garage door, the monsters would attack...and they'd be in before he and Mokuba had even gotten out of the car. If he moved forward, a lethal assailment from above was promising.

So either way: a violent assault was imminent.

Cerulean eyes assessed their position. Kaiba wasn't so concerned with Chimera, as the fire-breathing beast seemed more intent on going for the physical offensive. Though this could bring seriously damage, it was Summoned Skull the brunette's qualms lay with. It would unleash whirlwind that would crush the vehicle within instants as if it were a brittle paper sculpture.

Chimera's two front heads roared in vengeance, a heated and terrible sound that sent shivers through Mokuba's body. The monsters were growing impatient. And if his brother didn't make a decision soon, the creatures would decide to just strike...

The boy let out a scream as the car flew past the limousines, going backwards. The cry died in Mokuba's throat when he realized they hadn't moved.

The _limousines_ had.

The two long vehicles sped forward out of the garage upon Seto's command from his connection to the mainframe, immediately being assaulted by the waiting duel monsters. As soon as the first strikes were being made, Kaiba floored the accelerator, hurtling out of the garage on squealing tires, swerving sharply around the sacrificed limos, and speeding off down the long driveway towards the tall iron gate that surrounded the entire premises.

"Open front gate!**Now**!" Kaiba bellowed at the computer; the wrought gate gliding open faster than Mokuba had ever seen it do so before. The car bulleted out onto the street as the boom of the monsters' fury at their realization they'd been deceived thundered throughout the sky.

* * *

"Damn it! The pompous bastard isn't answering!" Anzu muttered under her breath as Kaiba's cell rang before going to voicemail. After the beep, she cleared her throat. "Hey Kaiba, this is Anzu Mazaki. I'm calling because I've been unable to find Yugi and everyone else...thought maybe you might know where they are...We're worried. One room at the Game Shop was in shambles...Well, please call me back. I'd_really_ appreciate it. If you're with them, could you pass along to them that I'm at Jounouchi's with his sister and parents?...Thanks." 

The last word took all of her will power to say, but she managed it. Sighing in aggravation, she closed the phone, earning a forlorn look from Shizuka who'd been sitting beside her with wide waiting eyes on the lumpy couch the entire time. Anzu managed what she hoped was a reassuring glance.

"Don't worry. Kaiba's probably just busy with his company."

The younger girl didn't seem convinced. "But it's the middle of the night!"

Anzu rolled her azure eyes. "Yeah, but the guy's a complete workaholic. I wouldn't be surprised if he's at Kaiba Corp. right now forcing his people to sit up for a business meeting."

Shizuka moved to rise. "Then we should head over there...!"

"No!" Anzu answered firmly, grabbing the girl's arm to keep her from up and running over to the Kaiba Corp headquarters that was on the other side the city. "Even if he's there, he won't see us."

Tears weld up in light brown eyes. "B-but...!"

Taking Shizuka's hands in her own, Anzu gave the girl her most encouraging smile. "Don't worry. He'll get my message. That git won't ignore messages on his private phone."

The younger girl stilled at this, suddenly giving the other a peculiar look. "How'd you get his cell number?"

The other girl shrugged, a wry smile on her face. "He's called me several times before looking for Yami...all fuming mad because he wants a duel rematch."

They both snickered at this, imagining Kaiba pacing to and fro in his office like a frenetic caged animal; calling up every single member of their group; hair unkempt, dark bags under his eyes as he desperately tried to locate Yami's whereabouts. How could they _not_ grin at this mental picture so perfectly painted?

Ms. Takara and Mr. Katsuya came from the kitchen where they'd been talking; the girls quickly composing themselves, reminded by the morose looks on the two adults' faces of the dour situation they were in.

"Why don't you two get some sleep?" the woman put in tiredly.

Mr. Katsuya nodded in agreement. "Jounouchi's room is tidy enough. You could..."

"No. I'm waiting up," Shizuka stated resolutely, hands fisted on her lap.

"Sweetie, it we might not hear anything tonight..." Ms. Takara began.

"We'll stay here on the couch. It's comfy enough for if we doze off," her daughter cut in, eyes now pleading. "We're waiting for a call on Anzu's phone."

"We can take turns sleeping," Anzu put in, uncertain if she herself could stay awake the rest of the night. It'd been a trying day. She was physically and emotionally drained.

The grown ups gave one another uncertain looks before giving in. After Mr. Katsuya and Ms. Takara had returned to the kitchen, the girls didn't speak to one another, sitting side by side in a deafening silence...

...waiting for the phone to ring.

* * *

After Bakura's grand exit that had reawakened nearly everyone, Yami and Honda returned to the room they were sharing with Yugi, Ryou, and the doctor. The man wasn't wearing his round spectacles, sitting up on his cot next to the king-sized bed where the two hikaris were sleeping. 

"What was that racket out there?" the doctor asked vigilantly.

Honda grunted, shutting the doors behind him. "Just that ass of a thief being himself."

"Honda please," Yami put in wearily, not wanting to start up this argument again.

"Well that's a relief," the elderly man exhaled, lying back down. "And here I thought those other people had come."

"Might as well have and just get it over with," the brunette muttered angrily, sitting down on his side of the bed next to Ryou.

"Honda..."

"What? All we're doing is hiding! How long do you think we can keep this up, Yami? Seriously, we don't have anything to defend ourselves with! We're sitting ducks!"

The former pharaoh sighed. "Well, it's not like I have the information they're seeking."

"But _Bakura_ does," Honda ground out fiercely. "And he's choosing to keep his mouth shut rather than tell us about the creation of the Millennium Items so we don't get decimated!"

"I'm working on that," Yami replied jadedly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I'll talk with him tomorrow about it."

"A lot of good that'll..."

"_Privately_," Yami added. "It won't do any good to gang up on him, and your attitude will only make him all the more resolute _not_ to tell us."

Honda glared but didn't rebuke to that remark, pulling back the covers and sliding under them. "Whatever you say. But just as a heads up: he's not going to tell you anything."

"You seem quite convinced of that," the doctor observed from where he was laying on his back, listening attentively to the whole argument.

"I'm not just convinced," the brunette stated with a scowl. "I'm certain."

* * *

The thief stood outside the glass revolving doors of the hotel, a lit cigarette between his fingers. The stars were visible between thin grey clouds; a cool breeze causing his hand without the cigarette to retreat to the pocket of his jacket. 

'How much longer will it take? All I can do is hope nothing happened. It could just be the grief and the medicines they're giving him that are making him sleep so much. He hasn't shown any signs...'

Bakura was troubled. And there wasn't anyone he could confide in. Marik was the usual choice, but he couldn't get the Egyptian involved—not in this. It was too risky, seeing as how Marik had already been subjected to similar conditions before...

"Bakura?"

The thief jumped in surprise, Yami having caught him off guard, which was very rare indeed. The former pharaoh blinked in worry, never having seen Bakura so tense. As quickly as the ex-tomb robber's surprise had come it vanished, a forced look of indifference twisting into his sharp features as he held the cigarette up to his lips.

"Is there something you wanted or have you just come out here to lecture me? If that's the case, I highly suggest _not_ attempting such."

Yami sighed leaning against the side of the building next to the thief. "No I'm not here to lecture you. I want to ask you some things." He'd told Honda he'd wait until tomorrow, but found himself unable to rest; mind too unsettled by previous events and fears of what was to come.

He waited for a response but received none; the black-haired yami gazing out at the road that was vacant. The orange light from the street lamps was casting distorted shadows on the pavement. Yami felt unnerved at being outdoors. Their enemies were without a doubt looking for them.

"Do you have any idea why the pendants won't work?"

Two streams of black smoke shot out of the thief's nostrils as he snorted. "Not really. It doesn't make any sense that their powers could have been quenched. Especially since no one in the past used them after me."

Yami cleared his throat. "Some of the others are wondering about the Millennium Items..."

"As are you."

Yami looked over in surprise as Bakura nonchalantly toss the burnt cigarette onto the pavement, crushing it with the toe of his shoe. The former tomb robber hadn't snapped at him for bringing up the Items. That was somewhat promising.

"I...yes. But I wanted to ask you something about that...Not about resurrecting them...at least, not right now..."

"Oh just spit it out all ready!" Bakura grumbled, pulling out another cigarette from a packet and lighting it up with a match; throwing the now useless match carelessly to the ground.

"In the past you broke into my palace and requested the Items be destroyed," Yami began slowly, cautiously.

"So?"

The former pharaoh licked his dry lips. "So...was your hatred of me later on because I had refused or because of the...the...?"

"Torture?" Bakura sneered at a pale Yami.

The former monarch nodded mutely. Bakura stared fixatedly at the amber glow on the end of the cigarette. Yami, meanwhile, waited in dread and apprehensive anticipation.

"I didn't hate you before the torture...not you _personally_ anyway," the thief added darkly.

Yami didn't know what to say to this. He knew Bakura wouldn't let the conversation go to the creation of the Millennium Items willingly, so he'd have to maneuver the discussion to it. It didn't look like it was going to be an easy task. Bakura probably wouldn't even elaborate on that last comment.

"Then...I'm sorry," Yami finally said softly, eyes downcast.

Bakura turned to him in bewilderment. "What?"

Yami looked up into confused grey eyes. "I never...I never truly apologized for what I did to you—what I allowed to happen. I'm sorry."

The former tomb raider studied Yami for a long time. It was obvious the words were sincere, but...

"So that's how you're playing now, is it?" he stated unsmilingly.

Yami was taken aback. "W-what do you mean? I said I'm sorry, Bakura! I'm sorry for not hearing you out in the past! I'm sorry for allowing my uncle to torture you for months! I'm sorry for **everything**!"

"And what good does that do me? What's done is done. You can't take any of that back. You can't take _this_ back!" Bakura shouted pointing at the deep scar covering the right side of his face.

His branding that had forever separated him from society.

"I'm not saying I can, though I wish to all the gods I could," Yami replied quietly. "But I _can't_."

"So why are you even bothering saying it?"

Yami gaped at him. "What do you mean 'why are you even bothering'? I'm trying to put an end to the rift between us! We need to work together if we want any chance of defeating this Master and his forces. I'm also hoping that..." He looked out at the empty street, heart heavy. "That one day...you'll forgive me."

The tomb raider brushed over the last comment. "You still have hope of defeating that bastard? How childish of you."

Yami chose to ignore the taunts, pressing on. "Bakura, you know the Millennium Items are our only option..."

"And how many times do I have to tell you it's **not** going to happen!" the thief snarled, eyes ablaze.

"We're all aware you know more about the Items than you've let on," Yami continued, knowing someone had to do this. He just wished it didn't have to be him. "How about this? We recreate the Items and defeat the Master and his followers. Then we can destroy the Items agai..."

"You don't get it! I'm not resurrecting those things! I could care less about _using_ them! It's the process of creating them that I will not stand for." The thief leaned closely to Yami. "I will not let it happen **ever again**."

Yami refused to back down, knowing he was finally getting somewhere despite the fact that he was in danger of getting decapitated by a heinously angry ex-tomb robber. "What makes the creation so horrible?"

Grey eyes pierced him like a knife blade. "You should have asked your _dear father_ that while he was alive."

This hit a nerve in the former pharaoh. "My father didn't create the Millennium Items."

"Perhaps not. But he was the one who gave the order." Bakura smirked coldly. "Kind of like you ordering me to be tortured but not doing it yourself. You royals always **did** hate soiling your hands..."

Yami lunged at this, gripping the thief roughly by the front of his jacket. "My father was a great man! I won't stand here idly and listen to you insult his memory! He may have ordered the creation of the Millennium Items, but he was always resentful of it. Why—he wouldn't tell me. But he was remorseful for whatever it was!"

"If that were true then why didn't he destroy them?" Bakura retorted aggressively, not intimidated in the slightest by the iron grip Yami had on him. "If he was as 'righteous' as you claim he would have done so."

"I don't know! I hardly know anything about the creation of the Items, and since you won't tell...!"

"You're right!" Bakura screamed, shoving a surprised Yami off of him. "I'm **not** going to tell and I **won't** help you resurrect those things!"

"This isn't just about you!" Yami shouted in fury. "This isn't even just about me and the others! This could be the entire world's fate we're talking about here!"

"Then maybe it's just its time."

These words were spoken with such calm, such hollowness. Yami gawked at the other ancient Egyptian before him.

"What the hell?! How can you feel you have the right to pass judgment on the whole planet and allow it to be decimated?!" the former pharaoh yelled heatedly.

"And why do you feel it's always _your_ obligation to save it?"

Yami was taken aback but didn't let it show. "So you'd let this wickedness destroy all that's good in this world? You'd just stand idly by when you might be holding the key to prevent such a horrific atrocity from happening? That's why I fight on, Bakura. _That's_ why I battled so many evils when I had the Millennium Puzzle: because no one else could."

"And you'd blindly reawaken that power again?" Bakura crumpled the burnt cigarette into his fist, reveling in the pain as it burned into the palm of his hand. The ache was nothing to what he was feeling in his chest.

Yami straightened his shoulders. "If it'd save the world: yes."

"Hmph." Bakura turned away from him, hands now in his pockets. "And what if...this world isn't worth saving? And even if it were: How far could you make yourself go to protect it? What price would you be willing to pay for it?"

Opening his mouth, Yami found no words come out. Bakura stood with his back to the former monarch for several seconds, waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one, he strolled towards the turning glass doors, stopping in front of one.

"You're not a god of this world anymore, Yami. You have no power. You can't even say the world deserves saving. This is no longer your battle. It's time to give up."

* * *

Honda was pacing the room; Yugi and Ryou asleep on the bed; the doctor having drifted off on his cot. The brunette found he couldn't rest. 

Yami had left, said he was going to find Bakura. Honda knew what that meant: the former pharaoh was going to confront the ex-tomb robber about the creation of the Millennium Items. A fruitless effort and Honda knew Yami was aware of this. Still, perhaps Bakura would accidentally let something slip; though it was highly unlikely as the thief always had his guard up.

Frowning, Honda glanced over at the rusting chest that had been placed on a chair near the door to the large bathroom. Wandering over to it, he opened it, the lid's creaking sound akin to those he'd heard in horror movies. The four items of the Ka lay innocently inside, surrounded by crimson walls. He hadn't had the chance to see them, as he'd been holding Ryou's unconscious form in the passenger section of the plane while the rest of them were in its back 'lounge' arguing.

Honda hadn't ever seen anything quite like these golden objects: each was a pair of hands connected at the wrists, pointing away from one another. He wasn't sure if there was a significance in it. The brunette had automatically assumed the items of the Ka would all look different, as the Millennium Items had each been unique. Apparently these ornaments weren't as strong as the Items. If they'd worked, how would they have fared against the pendants the Master and his fiends were using?

Reaching into the chest, he pulled forth one of the no longer magical items. Coffee eyes took in the smooth surface. It needed a new cord, he noted; the remnants of its old ones frayed and tattered. If holding the weight of the pendant on its own, it would no doubt give.

Honda was brought out of his musings at a loud crash from the other room. It was like someone had swung a heavy object into the wall. The doctor sat up stiffly, fumbling for his glasses that were resting on the wooden table between his cot and the bed. Yugi was awake now too, wide petrified eyes whipping around frantically. It was only at the sound of Yami's voice that made Honda realize what was going on.

"**...no right to say that! Just because I don't have an answer to everything doesn't mean you have the authority to pass judgment on the entire...!" **

The brunette curled his fingers around the pendant that he'd already forgotten he was holding, striding forwards and hurling the double doors adjoining to the other room open wide.

* * *

"_Hello?" Ryou yelled, wandering about in an utterly dark abyss. _

_He wondered if it was the Shadow Realm. But how could that be possible with the Millennium Items gone? The teen clenched his fists, determined to get out of this place. No doubt his yami put him here. _

_Bakura._

_Ryou grit his teeth. "I'm going to kill that bastard when I get out of here." _

'_**If**__ I get out of here,' he finished to himself wryly. _

_He would never forgive the thief. Never. The former tomb robber had murdered his father—his only family left in the world. How many times had Ryou given Bakura another chance? Well there were no more chances left to give. Not anymore. Not after what that demon had done. _

'_Focus,' the white-haired teen urged himself. 'You can get revenge on Bakura__**after**__ you find your way out of here.' _

_As he persisted to walk through the blackness, Ryou continued to reflect on how to go about avenging his father's death. _

'_I don't stand a chance in a physical fight against Bakura. I found that out earlier,' he reminded himself gravely. 'I wonder if they got those items of the Ka...I could use their magic against him.' The boy's heart sank once more. 'But he used those in the past, so he'll have a major advantage over me...probably would defeat me in magic even faster than he can physically...'_

"_But what if you had a __**stronger**__ type of magic?" a voice hissed._

_Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, twisting about in the darkness, searching for the owner of said voice. _

"_W-who are you?!" he called out, quivering despite himself. _

_An all too familiar laugh sent chills down his spine as a being stepped seemingly out of thin air. Ryou fought the urge to flee, knowing it would be pointless to try and run in this environment. There was no where to escape to. All he could do was battle the urge to cower at the figure before him. _

_Wild white hair...a long, blood red robe...slanted grey eyes...bronze skin...double-crossed scar..._

"_Bakura?" the hikari asked, backing up a step. _

'_Has he come to finish me off?!'_

_Bakura chuckled, shoulders shaking. "Oh relax. I'm not here to 'finish you off'." _

_Ryou balked. 'He...he said the exact thing I was just...!'_

"_Thinking?" the other finished smoothly. _

_The white-haired youth was terrified now. Not only had Bakura brought him to the Shadow Realm—the yami could read his every thought too! And worse, neither Yami nor any of the others were here. _

"_You seem to have the wrong impression of me. Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more...relaxing atmosphere, no?" Bakura stated evenly, snapping his fingers. _

_Ryou gaped in shock as they were suddenly in what appeared to be his bedroom from when he was just a little boy. The walls were painted sky-blue; the frame of the window that looked out onto the street was off-white. An auburn wooden dresser with two large drawers sat across the room from the bed. The bed itself was a single, resting in the corner, its sheets neatly tucked; a brown scruffy brown teddy bear resting on the pillow. _

_The astonished teen slowly wandered forward, eyes moving about this place he'd almost forgotten. This haven of long ago when things were still happy—when he still had a family. Reaching forward, hand shaking, the hikari gasped in surprise and delight when he found his fingers didn't pass through the toy bear that he had taken everywhere with him as a child. Picking it up, the white-haired teen gently ran his hand through the worn fur. _

_Ryou quickly turned, coming out of this dream-like state when he remembered just __**who**__ had brought him. Bakura stood idly by the closed white door, arms crossly laxly over his bare chest. _

"_Why did you bring me here?" the teen demanded. _

_The thief shrugged impassively. "This place is more comfortable than where we were before, don't you agree? Honestly, I thought you'd be pleased to be back here." _

_As much as he wanted to concur, the fact that Bakura was trying to make him more 'comfortable' unnerved him. What were the former tomb robber's__**true**__ motives? _

"_There you go again, thinking I'm out to stab your or something. Not that I can blame you after what my modern day counterpart has put you through." Grey eyes swept over the thin frame before them, studying. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_The being smirked, coming closer. "What if I told you I'm not your yami? Well...not the yami you've come to know, anyway." _

"_T-then...you're his past self?" Ryou asked hesitantly. _

_For a moment he thought he saw an unearthly gleam in those grey eyes. "I suppose one could call me that."_

"_Then...then __**you**__ were the one who set those traps!" the boy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the figure, other arm clutching the bear against his chest. "The traps that killed my father!"_

"_I'm afraid not."_

"_B-but you just said you're...!"_

_The being smiled, sharp canine teeth visible as he noted Ryou's confusion. "You see, it's much more...complicated than that. I'm part of his essence, yes, but note the entire him. __**He**__ was merely a mortal. __**I**__ am the King of Thieves."_

* * *

Jounouchi jumped a foot in the air from where he was sitting on the hide-a-bed when the door to the room flew open, all the locks shattering on whatever impact had come from in the hallway. Seconds later two enraged yamis entered the room, the former pharaoh positively fuming as he pursued the thief. 

"**...no right to say that! Just because I don't have an answer to everything doesn't mean you have the authority to pass judgment on the entire...!" **

The double doors of the suite flew open, Honda standing before them.

"Guys, what's...?" Jou began, panicked at the fires raging in Yami, Bakura, and Honda's eyes.

"Bakura here has decided to sit back and let the world be destroyed, that's what!" Yami spat angrily, looking about ready to strangle the other ancient Egyptian.

The thief glared back in infuriation. "Oh shut up. Just **shut up**!"

Everyone else save Ryou was awake by this point. Marik was kneeling on his cot, gaping at the scene before him; mind still clouded by sleep trying to grasp what was happening. Otogi had gotten up and retreated near the window beside Marik; not wanting to be involved in whatever was going on. Mr. Mutou was sitting rigidly in his chair. Yugi and the doctor stood behind Honda, both watching in edgy silence.

"No! I won't shut up! Gods, how can you **be** this way? I don't care what you went through, past or present! You've no right to take your own personal miseries and blame them on the entire planet!" Yami shouted, fists clenched at his sides trembling.

Bakura's features were so twisted and warped, a smile and a sneer all at once while his eyes were wide but pupils mere specks within them; emotions boiling into one thing.

_Fury_.

"You have no idea of the consequences for what you're trying to do!" he replied tersely. "Think you're some all-powerful pharaoh still. **Well you're **_**not**_!" the former tomb robber screamed.

Jou could almost feel the Shadow powers that neither yami possessed anymore dancing like fire around them. He didn't even try to speak to Bakura through their mind link, too intimidated by the thief. He was acting like the old Bakura that had threatened their lives and souls not so long ago in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Even without his magic, he was fear-provoking.

"How can you be so selfish?!" Yami ranted madly. "Bakura, this isn't about **you**!"

"I never said it was!" the thief countered. "Gods, this just shows how oblivious you are! Assuming I'm doing this for myself! Did it ever occur to you in your puny pharaoh mind that I might not be in this just for myself? **Did it ever even **_**once**_** occur to you**?!" Bakura shrieked, advancing on Yami with a look of utter ferocity.

"Stop making yourself out to be a saint!" Honda butted in, stepping forward towards the duo. "You're nothing but a coward! A cold heartless **coward**!"

Bakura smirked, folding his arms over his chest as he stared down the brunette. "Oh is that so? And pray tell, what have _you_ ever done to protect anything?"

"I've been taking care of your hikari since he saw his father's dead body! And you haven't even _spoken_ to him about it!—haven't even tried to _comfort_ him!"

"Ah yes, because when there are powerful murdering psychopaths tracking us down it's the perfect time to dote over my light because heaven knows he's more important than anything else..."

"Shut up!" Honda shouted, incensed at having his friend referred to in such a way.

(Bakura...!) Jou began warningly through their link, but it did no good.

"...He's really got you by the heartstrings, hasn't he? Pulling at them so you'll pity him and baby him. The kid can't stand it when _all_ attention isn't..."

"**SHUT UP!" **

Everyone watched in shock as the thief was hurtled against the wall by a blast of blue light, crumpling into a heap on the floor.

* * *

"_I...I don't understand," Ryou stuttered, perplexed by this being's statement._

_The figure that looked like Bakura smirked. "Like I said: it's a complicated set of conditions." _

"_Then...what should I be calling you? You say you're the King of Thieves, but I thought that was Bakura's title in the past." _

_The other scowled. "Yes well, it was for part of the time. Then it became mine." _

"_What, did he have multiple personality disorder or something?" Ryou asked skeptically. _

_This self-proclaimed King of Thieves threw back his head and laughed causing Ryou to shrink away slightly. "Ha! 'Multiple personality disorder'! You aren't nearly as dimwitted as your yami makes you out to be, are you?" _

_Ryou bristled. "So you've been watching my yami? And me?" _

"_Hardly. I only awoke when I heard your screams." Grey narrow eyes looked at the boy considerately. "Those horrible screams of agony...of...__**vengeance**__." The Thief King licked his lips. _

_The hikari didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. He found his own lips parched. It was like his tongue was too heavy to move. Instead he stood helplessly in a figment of his old room, wondering what this guy could want from him. _

"_What I want from you? Oh no no no. That's not how it works. I didn't reawaken for my own pleasure. The real question is: what do __**you**__ want from __**me**__?" _

"_You...you mean, I, well, 'summoned' you?" the teen asked slowly, trying to make sense of all he was hearing. _

"_In a way. But let's get down to business then," the other sunk down onto the bed, motioning for Ryou to sit beside him. The hikari reluctantly did so. "That's better. Now, you want revenge, don't you? Isn't that what you were so vigilantly scheming before I made my presence known?" _

_Ryou could feel his face heat up. "Well...y-yes. It's just...I can't beat my yami in anything. I already tried fighting him without powers. And I'm pretty sure it'd only be worse if we fought with magic..."_

"_That's your assumption anyway," the other grinned cunningly. _

_He wrapped a muscular arm around Ryou's shoulder. The boy shuddered, feeling the icy cold even through their layers of clothing. It was like the arm was drawing all of the warmth from his body. _

"_You see, Ryou, it might be hard to believe, but I myself have more...magical finesse, shall we say, than your yami." Storm grey eyes pierced chocolate brown ones. "In other words: I can assist you in obtaining the power necessary to beat him." _

"_But the Millennium Items are gone," Ryou pointed out sullenly. "And even if the items of the Ka do work, Bakura's ka is probably stronger than mine." _

_The King of Thieves smiled, releasing the hikari who was all but shivering from the chills his body was enduring by this point. The confidence flickered in those grey eyes as doubt plagued the teen's mind. He didn't trust this being...whoever he was. _

"_I see you've made your decision to refuse my aid." The Thief King stood swiftly, Ryou standing too; wary of what the other might do. "Well, I suppose I shall depart then." _

_The white-haired teen watched mutely as the man that so resembled his yami strode calmly to the bedroom door. A tan hand reached out, fingers curling around the metal doorknob. For just a moment Ryou wanted to call him back, but he didn't. Instead he gazed in awe as the door opened, revealing the dark abyss they'd previously met in. The other turned his head to look back at the boy. Razor-like canines glinting as he smirked. _

"_I'll be waiting here...in case you change your mind." _

_The boy mechanically nodded as the Thief King turned and strolled out into the dark, blood red cloak flowing behind him as he disappeared into the shadows. _

_Even after his departure, to Ryou's surprise, the illusionary room remained intact. Sighing despondently, he put the toy bear back on its resting spot atop the pillow, knowing it wasn't real. None of this was. _

_He let out a yelp at a sudden surge of energy and the feeling of pain all over his body. Curling up into a ball on the bed and..._

Brown eyes shot open. Ryou found himself in a fetal position on some large bed, panting heavily. Blinking in confusion he noted the pain was still present. Wincing, he looked straight in front of the bed to find two double doors wide open, the doctor and Yugi standing before him, Honda in front of them. They were all frozen, staring at something. Fighting the agony, he managed to struggle off the bed to his feet, stumbling towards his friends to see what was going on.

"What in the hell!" he heard Otogi exclaim, panic clear in the dice master's voice.

"Honda, what did you do?!" Jounouchi managed. Ryou could sense the pain in the other's tone. That meant...

* * *

"What the hell!" Otogi yelled, staring at the thief's motionless form on the floor. 

"Honda, what did you do?!" Jou asked, nearly doubling over at the fresh agony that had erupted in him.

Yami and Marik were already kneeling before Bakura's form by this point, the doctor hurrying over as well.

Yami looked up from the thief, gazing at Honda in astonishment. The brunette was staring in stunned silence at the black-haired yami who was now propped on his back, head against Marik's chest. The former pharaoh balked when he saw what was in Honda's trembling hand.

"The item of the Ka," he managed to whisper.

Everyone turned to Honda in surprise. The brunette, for his part, let go of the pendant like it was a poisonous snake; backing up hastily as it clamored to the ground.

"It...so they do still work," Jounouchi murmured in awe.

"But...why Honda?" Yugi asked in mystification and anxiety.

Yami just shook his head, at a loss.

"It's all right. He's just unconscious," the old man announced, having examined the thief. "_Luckily_," he added, sending Honda a disapproving look over his spectacles.

"Hey, I didn't know that was going to happen! I...I don't even know how I did it!" the brunette put up his hands, panic written into his features.

Yami sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, one thing's for sure: the items of the Ka still have power."

"Understatement," Otogi muttered from across the room.

"Hmm...it seems you're turning against each other now. Well isn't this an interesting turn of events."

Everyone spun around to find Kaiba and Mokuba standing in the open doorway. It was a sight none of them would ever forget. Both were in their nightclothes; Mokuba in striped red flannel pajamas; Seto meanwhile sporting light blue night-garb with a midnight sapphire silk robe. Both were barefoot, hair unkempt.

Jou grinned in amusement. "Well look at you, Kaiba! All dressed up so nice."

"Oh shut up," the CEO growled, striding forward into the room right up to Yami. "Just who the hell have you people been getting yourselves mixed up with?"

The former pharaoh, despite the hilarity at his rival's attire, felt trepidation in the air. Kaiba wouldn't go wandering around dressed like he was without a reason. A reason in which he didn't have a choice.

"Why?" was all he could manage to say, still taking in the sight of the CEO in such a state. He looked so...so..._normal_—like an average human being.

Very odd indeed.

Kaiba sneered, impatient. "Because they've now involved Mokuba and I, that's why. So are you going to start talking or do you want to do this the hard way?"

Yami noted for the first time the handgun the brunette was holding. "Kaiba, what happened? Wha...?"

"It was the Duel Monsters," Mokuba interrupted quietly, still in a state of shock, eyes wide. "Chimera and the Summoned Skull. They killed the maids and butlers and guards and tried to kill us too!"

Everyone gaped in horror at this.

"They...they attacked you?" Jounouchi whispered; all glee of seeing his arch-nemesis in such a disarrayed state suddenly not important.

"Have you been listening or not, mutt?" Kaiba asked scornfully, fingers tightening around the revolver. "Obviously they connected us to you because we flew you to Egypt. Now I want to know what the hell they want from you people."

Yami cleared his throat, knowing the CEO would just get all the more infuriated if ancient Egypt or the Millennium Items were brought up. But what was he supposed to say? There wasn't an explanation he could think of that didn't include magic.

"It's those stupid items we got from that cave, isn't it?" Kaiba snorted when no one answered him.

Internally thanking the gods, Yami replied, "Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Then why not just hand them over? Is it really worth it to have some ancient objects that some massacring maniacs want?"

Yami sighed at this question, knowing there was no avoiding the conversation now. "All right, sit down. Everybody."

"Wait wait!" Jou cut in. "How'd you two find us?"

Kaiba rolled his cerulean eyes. "Oh, it wasn't so hard. Call it gut instinct."

Marik studied the CEO thoughtfully. "You sure it was that and not you sensing the items of the Ka? They were part of your past..."

Kaiba sent him a glare. "It was gut feeling. And if you don't stop yapping about this ancient Egyptian nonsense I'll..."

"You're sure you weren't followed?" Yugi asked quietly.

The young CEO got a thoughtful look on his face. "I doubt it. Just for precaution, I parked several blocks from here in some dingy motel parking lot."

Yami nodded. "That should give us some time, but we should start getting ready to leave. Otogi, Yugi, and Mr. Mutou: the three of you start packing all our things."

The dice master groaned. "We're leaving? _Again_?"

Jou smiled humorlessly. "You wanna meet up with Chimera and the Summoned Skull or not?"

"Fine fine. But for the record, if they damage my truck, you people are paying for it," the black-haired teen muttered, following the other two to the other room.

They stopped in surprise when they found Ryou standing in the doorway; white-faced and shaking.

"Ry!" Marik exclaimed, still clutching Bakura's limp form against his chest. "You're awake!"

Honda came out of his daze of having used an item of the Ka, hurrying over to support the trembling hikari.

"W-what...is going on?" the boy wheezed.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "My thoughts exactly."

He beckoned Mokuba over to the hide-a-bed, making his brother to sit down. The boy did so, breathing a sigh of relief. Kaiba remained standing, turning to Yami.

"All right: talk."

* * *

Anzu was roused from her sleep at a firm knocking on the door to the apartment. Shizuka shot up from next to her on the couch; she too having fallen asleep despite her resoluteness not to. Mr. Katsuya and Ms. Takara were already dashing for the door, fumbling to undo the bolt-lock. 

"Hurry! Oh Jounouchi, is that you?" the woman called eagerly, desperately.

The two girls stood, anticipation mounting. Anzu linked fingers with Shizuka, feeling the other's pulse pounding. Mr. Katsuya threw the door open the moment the lock was undone, confusion setting in.

Standing in the hallway were several cloaked figures. Their features were covered by hoods drawn up over their heads. Anzu's heart sank, fear now clutching her.

"W-who are you?" Ms. Takara demanded, backing up as her ex-husband stood protectively in front of her.

"I believe you have the wrong residence, gentlemen," he stated calmly, though Anzu could see the muscles of his back tense up.

"Oh, I'm sure we're at the right place, Mr. Katsuya," the figure in front sated in a low voice coated with malice. "This can be a simple enough visit. Quick and painless." The four in the apartment were trembling by this point.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We don't want any trouble here," Mr. Katsuya ordered unwaveringly.

The man let out a shout as he was thrown across the room, Ms. Takara and Shizuka screaming, rushing to his side. Anzu gasped when a green haze engulfed her, preventing her from moving her limbs. Eyes shooting towards the others, she found they too were in the same predicament. Mr. Katsuya lying on his back; Shizuka and her mother kneeling beside him.

Frozen.

"What on earth is going on?!" Ms. Takara cried, hysteria mounting.

The figures laughed as they strolled into the apartment. Anzu gulped when she spotted the glowing green pendants hanging from each of their attackers' necks.

'Shadow magic!'

The leader ambled towards the terrified group, beady gleaming eyes the only visible feature. "Now now, let's not lose our heads here. We've become aware that you're friends with someone—excuse me—_someones_ we're looking for."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but we're not involved with anything violent or..." Ms. Takara began. She yelped when a shock of magic coursed through her.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Shizuka shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

The leader stared down at her.

"In due time, little one." Anzu could hear the pleasure in his voice when he spoke, but when he continued his tone was deadly. "Now tell us: Where is the Pharaoh?"

* * *

-rubs hands together gleefully- Oh how the tension is mounting! 

Baku: Hey! I was knocked out like that in the first half of this story!

Ferris: -grinning- Your point?

Baku: -glares-

Marik: My poor KURA! -tackles him-

Ferris: -watches them snuggle- Those two confuse me so much. Question: is there anyone here who'd object to them being a couple? No 'graphic' nature or anything. Still haven't decided whether to have them be a couple or not.

Marik: I'm for it! XD

Ferris: -snerk- Oh, I've also decided Yami Marik will be in this story...though not quite in the way you'd expect.

Yami: -grinning- You mean he'll be ALIVE?

Malik: I'll bloody KILL YOU! -lunges at Yami- (fight commences)

Ferris: -rolls eyes- Anyhoo, for all of you that were confused by the sequence with Ryou and the King of Thieves: don't worry. You're not supposed to completely understand that yet. Heck, even _Ryou _doesn't get it.

Ryou: -.- Thanks a heap.

Ferris: -beaming- You're welcome. Now review! XD

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: That Is Defeat

Okay so this is the longest chapter I've EVER written. **37 **pages, people! (that doesn't include the song, notes, and responses) O.o My fingers are _TIRED._

**dimonyo-anghel: **New reviewer! -tackles- Hi there! "I LOVE SETO KAIBA!" -grins- Glad to hear that. He's got a major part in this story, so it's good he's got some fans. "I can't wait to see how this story will turn out!" Neither can I! XD (Bakura: -sweatdrop-)

**breakingbakura: **-scratches chin- Now, I know you've read some of my other stories, but looking back the last few chappies I haven't seen a review, so...-tackles- New reviewer! (i think...) (Bakura: -glaring- I don't like their name) LOL "I should hope there will be no yearly wait for the next update?" Oh pish no. And I think this chapter makes up for the few month wait, given how fucking long it is! "I'm interested in his torture scenes" (Bakura: I KNEW I didn't like you!) -smiles- Just check the warning at the end of these replies and you'll be pleased. As for Kura and Jou interaction, more will take place Next chapter.

**Esoteric Memories: **Ah! Another new one! -tackles- Hi there! (bakura: -sigh-) "interesting plot and excellent characterization...just wish updates didn't take so long" Yeah, me too...well, this chapter's extra long! Does that help? -ish hopeful-

**Memnoch's Heart**: "...what the heck do you hear when I talk? Dolphin squeaks?" ROFL!! I love love Loved that little re-enactment of Ryou and the Thief King's chat. "But what will Yami do when he learns what needs to be done?" Wellll...they all get a bit..._side-tracked_ in this chapter. (Baku: No, Ya THINK?!) Shush you!

**Nayades18: **"The Thief King's part was especially intriguing." -grins- Well I'm glad you found it so. "I really like Kaiba in this story, i found him so repulsive in SOA!! (i'm not sure if I'm using that word right". Oh no. You're right on the money with that word. "In fact, they are my favorite couple!" -smiles- Well good! 'Cause it's gonna happen. (Marik: YAY! XD) LOL

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"So Bakura has MPD or someother manically enhanced form of it? Cool!" ROFL!! (Bakura: I resent this!) "NO objections to couples as long as none involve Grandpa or the doctor" -shudders at mental images- Now WHY did you feel the need to say that? Eew! Eeeeewww! -runs away to puke-

**cgflower: **-blinks- You...just started this fic?...YAY! -tackleglomps- Glad you found it and are enjoying it! "and people need to stop beating up on poor Bakura" -waves hand dismissively- Oh he's used to it. (Bakura: -glare-) Teehee! Anyhoo, he's one of the few people who Doesn't get beaten up in this chapter. (Bakura: -gapes- Doth my ears deceive me?!)

**Night Rain Illusion: **"Honda's got skills and the Thief King is as cool as the other side of a bishie pillow." LOL (Thief King: -blink- Bishie...pillow?)

**yeyavailability**: Wow. You haven't reviewed for this story, have you? I guess I was just so used to seeing you in my other ficcies that I didn't realize it. Well then, you know the drill. -tackles- Welcome! XD

**Xellimech: **"Is the Thief King guy Zork?! If it is he could possess Ryou like he did Bakura" -smirks- Oh you little clever devil you! Still, you're missing a few details. (Ryou: W-what...?) (Thief King: -whistling 'innocently'-) (Bakura: -glowering- I hate that guy!)

**dragonlady222: **"I have no objections to the couple" Yeah, hardly anyone does. (Marik: Are you surprised? We're HOT together! -snogs teh kura-) LOL "So the Thief King is waiting for Ryou to crumble" Oh indeed he is! (Ryou: -shaking- But I won't...r-right?) -smirks-

**red phoniex: **"Don't like Bakura/Marik cos i'm a bakura/yami person myself." -nods- Oh I am too. That's one of my fav couplings. Just not for this story though. (Yami: Phew!) (Bakura: What do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm not sexy?!) No one said that, Kura Fuzz. (Bakura: -tantrum- And stop calling me fuzzy!) lol

**HieiWannabe: **"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that Thief King was actually Thief King Malik. Um, er, Malik in disguise." -grins- Once again, you have part of it...But there's more. (Thief King: I'm...complicated.) And hot. (Thief King: -smirks- Well yes, that too.) (other characters: -glower-) "And as for Baku and Marik, well, I think it's going to happen whether you want it to or not, you know?" -laughs- My thoughts exactly. Marik has made it so. (Marik: Yipee! -tackles Kura-)

**Satra**: "Ha! I knew those pendants were not as useless as you wanted us to believe!" -grin- You clever little thing! -huggles- Ah, you think strong emotions might have something to do with how they operate? Very nice. Some of the characters think so as well in this chapter. "Or...they just decided it was Honda's time to make himself useful?" (Bakura: Oh! BURN!) (Honda: -glares-) ROFL!!

**AnimeLoverAngel:** "Oh I have NOTHING against Marik and Bakura becoming a couple, heck I have nothing against graphic stuff either." LOL Yeah, well, I'm saving that stuff for "As I Fall", not this fic. (AnimeLover: Damn it!) -grins- Surprised Honda was the one that got the ka items to work? Good! I'm also glad you mentioned Kaiba in pajamas. No one else brought that up. (Kaiba: And just what is so amusing about this?) -cackles-

This chapter shall be dedicated to **dimonyo-anghel**, **breakingbakura**, **Esoteric Memories**, **cgflower**, and **yeyavailability. **The song was written about the September 11th attacks in the US, actually. It's a gorgeous song and fit this chapter so well. There are some warnings for this chapter, so read in advance!

**WARNING**: Right off the bat you'll be seeing the aftermath of torture (one of the top reasons this fic is rated M besides swearing and other violent things) It's the most gruesome scene I've ever written in any of my stories. (no lie!) Just wanted to give you the heads up there. Also, in this chapter there are character deaths. (yes, your eyes deceive you not. That is multiple deaths, peoples)

**If I Had My Way—Linda Eder**

Long ago and far away,  
Before the world had come to this  
I took for granted how my life would be  
Assuming that my freedom would be free.  
Before these evening shadows fell  
I reveled in the light of day  
I rarely ever cried, my patience wasn't tried  
And heroes never died…

But if I had my way  
Things would be different  
Danger wouldn't come from a sky of blue.  
Choices would be clear  
And strangers would be kinder  
Love a little blinder  
As it saved the day  
If I had my way.

Every now and then it seems  
We live our lives to such extremes  
Racing all around, never homeward bound  
Losing what we've found

But if I had my way  
Things would be different  
No one would believe that a lie was true.  
Choices would be clear  
And wisdom would be heeded  
Warnings never needed  
This is what I'd pray  
If I had my way

The milk of human kindness  
Would seek us out and find us  
And color all the words we say!

And hearts would come alive  
Instead of breaking  
No one would believe  
That a lie was true  
Angels would appear  
Children would be cherished  
Hope would never parish

Faith would not betray!  
…If I had my way.

**Chapter 18:**_** "**_**That is Defeat"**

_He moved noiselessly through the shadowy corridors, presence undetected by guards who would wander past on occasion. Normally he wouldn't give a damn if they saw him, but not this time. This time he was on a mission and could not afford to be seen by anyone. The man walking beside him wasn't aware of the young priest's presence; wasn't aware of anything at the moment thanks to the Millennium Rod._

_Priest Seth scrunched up his nose at the foul stenches that reeked throughout the torture chambers deep in the bowels of the palace. It was ordered by the Pharaoh that prisoners were to be kept in sanitary conditions...but not here. There had been only one victim of torture since the reign of the present Pharaoh had begun. Before him there were victims the plenty—mostly under Akunadin's authority; something his brother who was pharaoh at the time had either been unaware of or didn't care to get involved with. This bothered Seth: the idea that the ruler could know of unnecessary pain being inflicted upon his own people and sit back and do nothing about it. Seth had always been one ready to hand out justice to offenders, but the powers of the Millennium Items made torture and such unneeded. They could get information out of people without harming them at all and use imprisonment as a punishment. _

_Except for this strange white-haired peasant. _

_The magic of the Eye and the Key could not penetrate his mind. This opened up so many questions: Was he in control of this immunity to their powers or was there something or someone else behind it? What did he know about the Millennium Items that Seth didn't?—walking in and requesting they be destroyed? What were his motives behind such an act? How had he gotten into the palace past all the magical barriers without even a hint of detection? He'd only been put under arrest when he'd turned himself in so he could speak with the Pharaoh. _

_Sensing the two thugs ahead, Seth halted, peering around the corner he'd visited countless times now. Sure enough, Akunadin's guards were standing before the wooden door behind which the prisoner was being kept. They were both holding bloodied whips; their own garments soaked by the crimson liquid. Growling, Seth harnessed the power of the Rod, watching with trivial satisfaction as the two dropped their weapons, standing straight and frozen like statues. _

_Smirking, Seth strolled out with a calm demeanor even though his heart was pounding in his throat. _

"_Step aside," he ordered one of the guards who immediately obeyed, standing near wall with a blank look on his hairy face. The priest turned to the other man. "Open it." _

_The guard bowed, producing a key from his belt, unlocking the door. This done, he stepped aside slightly so his master could do as he pleased. The blue eyed priest moved forward, the door creaking open under his hand. Seth recoiled and slammed the door shut again immediately, taking a few steady breaths of fresh air. He hadn't even looked into the room. The stench had been too overwhelming. It stunk of an unwashed human body, feces, puke, and blood. Inhaling his last breath of fresh air, he opened the door again, stepping inside, eyes watering at the smells as his stomach rolled in sickness. _

"_Bring a light!" he tried to bark, but it came out more of a hoarse plea. Luckily his mind slaves wouldn't remember. The guard who'd had the key came forward with a torch, placing it in a metal holder on the wall. Entire body shaking, the priest finally got his first glimpse of the prisoner since he'd seen him all those months ago in the throne room. And when he did, he wished he hadn't. _

_The young man's naked body hung limply from chains attached his wrists and the ceiling. Blood spattered the walls. Seth's nostrils' flared at the sight of a mixture of all those things he's smelt before on the floor surrounding the battered form, trying to block it out. This didn't work so instead he tried focusing on the other's state physically instead, which turned out to be much worse. _

_The other's entire torso was a mass of blood. He was skeletal, no doubt having been deprived of food and water the majority of the time and that, when he did receive some, it hadn't been enough to satisfy. The peasant's ribs were visible; whips having all but removed the flesh from his upper body. There were lacerations up and down his arms and legs. His fingernails and toenails had been dug out, leaving infected gaps. Several of the digits were broken._

_Seth slowly circled the motionless form, careful not to step in the stinking heaps of fluids and other unknown substances. The white hair was greasy and saturated with blood. Hesitantly, Seth reached forward with the rod, forcing the rounded end under the prisoner's chin, careful of the razor edges on either side of the item, and gently lifting his head so his face was visible. The priest's heart sank to his gut when he spotted the gaping wound. _

_Unable to take anymore, Seth pulled back, leaned against blood-covered wall, and threw up violently, all the while trying to erase what he'd just seen from his mind. The marking, the double-crossed wound...the branding given only to the most unremorseful of traitors. Seth couldn't remember the last time it'd actually been bestowed upon a prisoner. _

_It was far worse than he'd ever imagined it could be. The knives used in the process had sliced right through the flesh of the white-haired peasant's cheek; his teeth, gums, and cheek bone visible through the slashes in a grisly display. Steadying himself, Seth wiped the stomach acid from the corners of his mouth, straightening shakily and forcing himself to turn back to the prisoner. _

_He'd seen it now firsthand—seen what Akunadin had been allowing to happen, ordering to happen. But what now? Seth himself had gone against protocol by coming down here after the Pharaoh had forbidden him from doing so. _

_Seth was brought out of his internal struggle when the prisoner moaned in agony, one grey eye opening, the other swollen shut. There were other bruises on his face in blotches of purple and yellow. It also appeared his nose was broken. The head rose slightly, left eye focusing on the young priest whose mouth had gone dry. _

"_Come to...try as well?" the other spoke spitefully. It surprised Seth. There was more strength in the voice than he thought possible considering the state of the body. _

"_Try what?" he replied. _

_Cut lips formed into what Seth supposed was a smirk warped by the shredded flesh of the double-crossed gash hanging down gruesomely over his bottom lip. Seth shuddered at this, wondering if the other could even feel pain anymore._

"_Try for the answersss," the other hissed; air seeping out of the wound as he spoke. _

_The young priest dared to step closer. "Answers to what?" _

_The other chuckled, which quickly started a hacking, coughing fit. Blood came up with the air as a bony chest heaved in labored breaths. _

"_I'm not...jussst going to...t-tell __**anyone**__...That'd be too...too..." The other began coughing again, the chains rattling. _

"_I didn't come here to play games with you," Seth retorted, getting perturbed by the other's attitude. There was so much confidence in that gravelly tone. This peasant knew something. _

"_Why does Akunadin fear you?" the priest questioned firmly, knowing his own Millennium Item would prove fruitless in any effort to get an answer. "You have something on him that he doesn't want the Pharaoh to know." _

_A weak smile twitched on the other's beaten face. "Ah...finally one to f-figure that out. Took you...long en-enough..." _

_Seth bristled at these words but pressed on. "You're saying the other priests know nothing of the matter either?" _

"_Did I sss-ay that?" The other choked, a thin stream of blood leaking from his mouth down his chin over dried trails. _

_Seth internally smirked, knowing he'd made a breakthrough. Shaddi had also been down to the dungeons. He no doubt knew what was going on, as possibly did some of the others who were more knowledgeable about the Millennium Items. _

"_So they're torturing you as a cover-up—a façade to mask the true facts of the situation." The grey eye stared at him, pierced his soul, yet the peasant didn't speak. Seth scowled. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" _

"_I don't...s-see how it...would bene...ben-nefit me." His voice was growing weaker now. Seth didn't have much time before the prisoner lost consciousness again. _

"_Look, I can't get you out of here. At the best, I can grant some mercy and kill you quickly." _

_The other swung his bowed head back and forth slightly like a corpse swaying in the breeze. "C-can't die. Have to...sssave th-them." _

"_Well then I can't help you," Seth stated. "Good luck with the remainder of your pitiful life. By the way: give up on that 'saving them' idea. You're not getting out of this place alive." He turned and headed for the door, hoping the other would break and tell him everything. Instead he received a frail chuckle. _

"_You're…determined…like...l-like your fa...father." _

_Seth whipped around, eyes wide. He strode right up to the peasant this time, ignoring the stinking sewage beneath his sandals. Grabbing the other by the hair roughly, he forced the head back so he was looking straight into that grey eye that was becoming dull, light leaving it as he slipped away._

"_What do you mean by that? You know who my father is?" Seth pressed ardently. The other only moaned, eye closing, body going completely flaccid in his grasp. "No!" The young priest shouted, shaking the other roughly by the hair. "No! You have to tell me! Who is my father? Where is he? __**Wake up**__!" _

_The other was merely jolted back and forth in an inert state. Seth knew then the prisoner wouldn't survive another torture session. He turned to the guard with the keys. _

"_Unchain him now!" Seth snapped sharply. _

_Waiting impatiently as the guard stumbled into the room and began undoing the shackles, Seth turned to the burly man he'd brought along with him: one of his personal servants. He'd chosen this man to accompany him, not even sure at the time why he was bothering. Now it was lucky he had. Ordering him silently through Seth's connection with the man's mind, the servant came forward and caught the peasant's form as it was released from the chains. _

_At this Seth had the guard hand him one of the knives from his belt and deftly slashed the man through the throat, the body collapsing to the floor erecting a new height to the disgusting odor as the containments on the ground were stirred. He couldn't use the sharp edges of the rod nor its concealed dagger because the others would trace the wounds back to him. No. Instead he'd rid the world of these two worms with one of their own weapons and leave his fellow priests to puzzle over the whole situation._

"_Hurry. We're losing him," Seth stated tersely, the servant following him out of the dank chamber. The priest gave the same treatment to the second guard as he had to the first before striding back through the maze of corridors, his servant following him, the prisoner's limp frame clutched in the man's muscular arms. _

Kaiba jerked sharply, blue eyes whipping about as he breathed heavily, sweat linging his brow. He found himself in the back of that elderly doctor's car along with the blonde Egyptian and the still unconscious tomb robber. Marik had refused to leave the thief, so the mutt was driving his motorcycle. Mokuba was asleep in the front passenger seat. Kaiba had allowed the others to drive his car only after their insistent argument that he hadn't had any rest that night and had already used enough energy in saving his brother and himself from those living Duel Monsters. Since he didn't have the keys, he had to put an activation for Honda's voice into the computer so he could drive it; something Kaiba hadn't been keen on doing.

The young CEO hadn't like the explanations Yami gave him one bit. Apparently, all this had something to do with that stupid necklace Yugi used to wear along with some other "Millennium Items", as they'd referred to them as.

'Millennium Items!' Kaiba thought with a start, mind still fresh with this most recent dream, remembering the golden rod the priest had wielded.

Cerulean eyes forced themselves to haltingly glance out of their corners at Bakura's motionless form on the other side of the blonde Egyptian. His head was resting on Marik's shoulder, black locks falling into his face not completely concealing the deep double-crossed scar.

'That scar…' Kaiba tried to shake the queasy feeling in his gut yet it remained. 'That mark…'

He'd seen it…or _supposedly_ he had. Perhaps it was just another dream. Yet they were getting more and more vivid and alarming every time he drifted off. The brunette was dreading sleep now, for when he woke he had all the horrible images in his mind yet his body didn't feel rested, energy not replenished. He actually felt more fatigued than before he'd dozed off.

Kaiba was at a complete loss for what to do. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the thief across the way. None of the things in those hallucinations could possibly have happened…and yet…

"_You're…determined…like...l-like your fa...father." _

Goosebumps sprung up his arms. Those words, even though the voice had been nearly inaudible, the tone had been definite.

'What's this? Why does it matter what some fabricated version of Bakura said to my so-called "past self"?'

The similarities were indeed eerie. Perhaps that was why it was bothering him. This Priest Seth apparently started out as a peasant without a father figure. Seto spent his early childhood in an orphanage, only becoming known as Kaiba after he was adopted by that autocrat of a stepfather. Both came from nothing and rose to the top.

But what was the thief's connection with the priest? How did Bakura fit into all of this madness now?

And perhaps most importantly of all: How did Seto?

* * *

"So where are we heading this time?" Yugi asked quietly from next to his grandfather in Otogi's truck.

Mr. Mutou looked over at his grandson helplessly. "I'm not sure, Yugi. We'll just follow Yami and Jou and hope they have an idea of a safe haven for us to go to."

The dice master snorted. "Sure. Even if they do, do you really think our little parade will go unnoticed? Those people are no doubt scouring the city for us. We're bound to meet up with them sooner or later."

"Then let's try to be a little optimistic, shall we?" Mr. Mutou replied, obviously tiring of the negative views of the black-haired teen.

Otogi shrugged off this obvious hint. "Whatever you want to believe."

Even though they'd yet to figure how Honda had gotten one of the items of the ka to work, each of the four vehicles had one just in case they ran into trouble. It was plaguing everyone's minds as to how the brunette had managed to activate the pendant; well, everyone except Kaiba and perhaps Mokuba who were more focused on their previous encounter with the killer Duel Monsters that had slaughtered all their hired help and had nearly added the brothers to the death toll.

"How did Honda get these things to work?" Yugi spoke again, turning the item of the ka over again and again in his hand; searching for some type of symbols or hints as to how it might have happened.

"Perhaps anger triggers it. The guy's head was all but blowing off at the time," Otogi smirked, maneuvering the steering wheel as they turned a corner.

Mr. Mutou looked about ready to give a stern remark but instead got a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps…you're on to something."

Otogi and Yugi turned to the elderly man in surprise; neither of them expecting such a reply.

"I was being sarcastic," the dice master said with a hint of derision.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" the smaller boy asked, ignoring Otogi, anticipation apparent in his voice.

His grandfather sat in silence for a moment, obviously sorting through his thoughts. "Perhaps strong emotion is the key. Maybe in order to use these items one needs to wield a deep passion and intention."

Yugi nodded. That would explain why all the energy from the item was aimed at Bakura. All of Honda's anger had been directed at the thief at the time. It would be logical that the former tomb robber would be the target. Honda just hadn't realized his emotions were pointing a magical energy straight at Bakura.

"Perhaps…maybe…Notions aren't helping us at all!" Otogi grumbled, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel, as was his habit when he was trying to put things together in his head. "What we need are facts. Solid, accurate **facts**."

"Well wouldn't that just be perfect, now wouldn't it," Mr. Mutou replied sardonically.

Otogi and Yugi once again turned to him; shocked the elderly man could be so condescending. Emerald eyes were wide for but a moment before a smile twitched on the corners of Otogi's lips. The trio shared a look before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Ryou sat silently next to Honda in Kaiba's two-seater sports car. In front of them were the doctor's car, Otogi's truck, and Marik's motorbike. It was around four in the morning. The thunderheads had long since passed; a grey haze now looming above, making the atmosphere seem all the more dismal, as if sensing their plight.

The hikari hadn't been able to settle his nerves since his 'visit' from the Thief King. The whole episode haunted Ryou. He was fighting to keep sleep from taking him, not wanting to look into those eyes that had dissected him nor feel that frigid coldness. He didn't want to hear the horrible things he himself had been thinking put into words. Once the Thief King had begun talking about defeating Bakura the whole notion of revenge didn't seem all that appealing to the hikari. Just the reminder that he'd considered it made him nauseous.

The white-haired boy had come to terms with a lot since his—_hopefully_—dream of the Thief King. He knew his father's death hadn't been Bakura's fault at all. It was just fate botching with their lives again. Blaming his yami any longer was as meaningless as it was childish. The resentment was still there, but he was working on quenching that as well. Bakura had saved him when Ryou had triggered one of the traps and nearly met the same end as his father. The hikari had to give his yami some merit for that.

It was so hard though.

"How're you feeling?"

Ryou glanced over at Honda who stared straight ahead of them, following the others.

"A little better."

"Good."

Honda hadn't said much. He was still recovering from the fact that he'd gotten one of the items of the ka to work; particularly because he'd used it on another person. Ryou was still feeling the aftereffects of the pain Bakura had experienced by being thrown into a wall. No doubt Jounouchi was experiencing the same.

It was obvious the Honda wasn't up for a conversation, using all of his willpower to focus on the vehicles in front of them. Ryou internally sighed. He wanted to talk. He _needed_ to talk; needed to have his qualms laid to rest about the Thief King. Marik or Yami would probably have some answers but more than anything…

Ryou wanted to talk to Bakura.

* * *

"_I just don't understand how it could have happened," Priest Mahaado stated as he paced the courtyard of the palace, the late afternoon sun beating down on them. _

_Seth sighed irritably, getting tired of this incessant talk about the prisoner's "escape" now exactly one week ago. The whole palace had gone into an uproar. Guards had spilled out into the city in search of the peasant. The blue-eyed priest had found this most annoying. Did they all actually believe that skeletal being on the verge of keeling over at any moment had the strength to kill those two hefty guards __**and**__ manage to get away?_

_At least the Pharaoh hadn't thought so. He believed the prisoner had sought sanctuary in one of the temples or some secluded part of the palace. Seth had gone so far as to suggest that someone might be aiding the traitor. This having been said, Akunadin and Shaadi had begun to comb through the minds of all the servants and guards who would have had access to the dungeons. When that came up empty, they began stopping anyone that they came upon and invaded their minds…_

…_except for the minds of the other priests. None of them had even fathomed such an idea that one of their own could be harboring the traitor right under their very noses. _

"_Well, he did manage to elude all of the magic traps when he got in here in the first place," Seth replied casually, staring into the garden with its trees and fruits and flower blossoms. "Is it really any surprise then that he managed to escape in the same fashion?"_

"_But why wait so long and let himself be tortured? Why not just leave as soon as it was obvious we had him figured out?" Mahaado replied madly, pacing all the more. _

_Seth chuckled. He'd never liked Mahaado. And his respect for Akunadin had long since withered away. To see the two of them so completely at a loss was highly amusing to him. They were always so in control and confident. To witness them both being reduced to this frantic behavior was quite rewarding, knowing he himself was behind its cause. _

"_Akunadin did say the prisoner was a spy. Perhaps his comrades came to make certain he hadn't talked," Seth said smoothly, eyes fixed on a light orange fruit swaying from its stem in the breeze._

"_Well they sure took their sweet time getting here," Mahaado muttered sourly. "You think they'd have come sooner if they were worried about such."_

_His fellow priest merely shrugged. Little did Mahaado know that he was standing next to the missing piece of this puzzle that was driving him and everyone else crazy. Seth blinked, noticing one of his personal servants, a middle-aged man in a plain white robe, standing right at the edge of the courtyard. _

"_Well, I for one am off to do more important things than waste my time and energy fretting over a problem I can't do anything about," Seth announced with disdain, starting to walk away. _

"_How could you even think to say that? If that prisoner truly did escape and is back with the people who sent him then we could be in serious danger," Mahaado said sharply. "What happened to the Seth that never backed down and is always in everyone's faces demanding…?"_

"_Perhaps I prefer not to be driven into obsessive thoughts. I think I'll leave that to you. And might I say, Mahaado: You're already doing a __**fine**__ job of it," the blue-eyed priest retorted smugly, striding away before the other could continue the argument. _

_Normally Seth would relish in staying and cutting into the other priest some more, but he couldn't this time. There was a reason the servant was present and he'd tapped into the his mind slave's head and already knew. _

_The peasant was finally awake. _

"Kaiba!"

Seto sat up straight, gasping for air. Yami gazed at him in surprise as he stood next to the doctor's car, having volunteered to wake the CEO up. It was unnerving just how deep a sleep Kaiba had been in.

'He's had a trying night in which he had to save himself and his brother from raging actual Duel Monsters in which he didn't believe could exist. Then he had to listen to my explanations about ancient Egypt and my, Bakura, and his ties to the past,' Yami reasoned with himself. 'That'd be enough to make me crash.'

By this point Kaiba had seemed to have regained his composure somewhat, now looking around a bit confusedly.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked gruffly, noting the other vacant vehicles parked nearby in some type of garage. There were gardening tools, shovels, and a lawnmower against its walls. Things that—in Kaiba's mind—did not belong in a garage.

"The doctor's house," Yami replied.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"He was sleeping so Honda carried him inside. We didn't feel the need to wake him but figured you wouldn't appreciate us trying the same with you," Yami finished with a smirk.

Kaiba didn't give him a scornful come-back like he was expecting him to. Instead, the young CEO sighed heavily, dark shadows under his weary cerulean eyes. Yami quirked an eyebrow when the other made no move to get out of the car; instead sitting there in a sort of daze.

"You all right?" the former pharaoh asked, concern now coming upon him.

"Oh yes. Everything's bloody perfect," Kaiba snapped, ripped the seatbelt off and climbing out of the vehicle.

He stood over a head taller than Yami even without any shoes on. The monarch made a mental note that they needed to find different outfits for the brothers, as they were still both clad in their nightclothes.

"Well, where are they?" Kaiba's impatient voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, this way," Yami said, shutting the car door before leading the brunette into a short hall that connected the garage to the house. "We're really lucky the doctor has a garage large enough to fit all the vehicles, otherwise the Master and his followers would see them and know we're here."

" 'The Master'… 'The doctor'…Don't you call anybody by their names anymore?" Kaiba snorted as they walked through the large entry hallway and up a large oak staircase.

Yami blushed slightly. "Oh…erm…well, we don't _know_ their names, actually…"

"Let me see if I get this straight. You've been dragging this guy along with you, even to Egypt, and now we're in his house and you don't even know his fucking **name**?" Kaiba questioned skeptically, although he wasn't really surprised the group would be so slipshod and overly-trusting. "Good god, you people are just _asking_ for trouble."

As much as Yami wanted to argue, Kaiba did have a good point. Still, he felt he needed to say something.

"He's taken care of us when we've gotten wounded and has been such a help…"

"And that makes him trustworthy. For all you know the guy's sucking up to you so he can stab you in the backs..."

"If you don't like the situation, Kaiba, then feel free to leave at any time," Yami cut in. The CEO grunted but that was the end of that discussion.

The droning sound of voices told Kaiba they were close. Yami stopped at a door, turning the brass handle and motioning for the CEO to enter. Seto scowled but stepped into the room to find everyone in some sort of study. Mokuba was asleep in Honda's arms who was sitting on the floor; back against the shelves. The doctor and Mr. Mutou were both sitting in chairs that were next to a wooden table on which Yugi and Ryou were perched. Otogi was standing by the large window, peering through the long dark mauve curtains that were nearly drawn. Bakura was awake, sitting on the floor next to Marik whose head was resting on the thief's shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. Everyone looked beat, their faces worn with sleep deprivation.

"Ah, you two are finally here," Jounouchi grinned from where he was standing next to the table.

Kaiba didn't say anything, moving to stand by Honda and Mokuba, resting his back against the shelves. Yami sighed, shutting the door and sitting on the carpet near Marik and Bakura. It seemed the thief's temper had cooled since the argument at the hotel, especially now that they had power to fight with. Everyone was staring at the open box with the items of the ka that was on the floor in the space between the former pharaoh and the Egyptian duo.

"So, we know the items of the ka work," Yami stated; Bakura still sending Honda death glares. "The question is: how?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Mr. Mutou replied. "In the truck we discussed the possibility of strong emotions being necessary in order to summon one's ka."

"Well I can answer that at least," Bakura said. "That's not how these things operate."

"Then can you explain how Hiroto here managed to blast you into a wall?" Otogi grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. He, too, received a glare from the thief.

"Don't you dare start a fight. That's the last thing we need right now," Yugi cut in before the former tomb robber could make some snide remark.

"Yeah, how is it that Honda—who's never used magic before—was able to use a ka item but Yami and Bakura weren't? Seems to me that those two of all the people here would be the most likely; especially Bakura, since he used them in the past," Jou put in, brow drawn.

Yami noticed Bakura's eyes widen as if some sort of revelation had dawned on him.

"Bakura?"

The thief looked straight into Yami's eyes, still thinking something through.

"Perhaps the mutt is getting closer to this," the former tomb robber mumbled.

"Oh great. We're going on a whim thought up by a _dog_," Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Wat!"

"Jou, don't let him get to you," Honda cut in, giving the CEO a warning look who only sent the look right back.

"Honda's right, Jou. Now," Yami turned back to the thief who was staring concentrated at the items in the chest. "What are you thinking, Bakura?"

The other cleared his throat. "Well, I'd like to test my theory before anyone gets their hopes up." He turned to Yugi. "Get over here."

The hikari blinked in surprise that the yami would choose him but quietly slid off the table and came over, quivering slightly. Yami watched on anxiously, wondering what the former tomb robber was planning.

"What do you want me to do?" Yugi asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

Bakura looked him up and down before speaking. "I want you to summon your ka."

Everyone gawked at him. Yugi was taken aback.

"B-but…I don't know how! And you and Yami couldn't summon yours…"

"That's why I need you to try it," Bakura replied, resting his chin on his fist, eyes never leaving the boy.

"This isn't going to hurt him, is it?" Mr. Mutou asked fretfully.

"Or go hay-wire like Hiroto's did?" Otogi added.

"I don't understand what you're…" Yami began, worried about his own hikari.

"Just do it," Bakura cut him off, staring intently as Yugi reach a trembling hand into the box and lifting one of the pendants out. He stood there awkwardly, gazing down at the item. Everyone waited silently. After a few minutes of this, the hikari looked at Bakura and shrugged helplessly.

"Bakura, I don't think this is working," Yami stated, somewhat relieved nothing had happened.

"Give me a second," the other said, turning his attention back to Yugi. "You've done soul swapping with Yami before, right? Switching from one of you to the other when you shared a body?" The hikari nodded mutely. "That was your ba—your personality. It's easily transferable. I myself sealed parts of my spirit in several artifacts to ensure I wasn't destroyed back when I didn't have a body."

"But the Puzzle's gone now," Yugi protested. "And Yami and I have our own bodies. How am I supposed to…?"

"The ka is part of your soul as well. You just haven't tapped into it before. You're concentrating on the part you know: the ba."

Yami listened intently, trying to piece together what the former tomb robber was getting at but couldn't make sense of it. He and Bakura couldn't summon their kas. What was the chance Yugi could? Then again, Honda had managed to at least use the power of his a little; so Yami waited.

"So…how do I find my ka?"

Bakura smirked. "Don't focus on the ba. Look elsewhere in your mind."

"This is ridiculous," Kaiba muttered.

"I concur," Otogi grunted, turning back to look out the window. "It's like something out of a Star Wars movie with 'the Force' and all that crap."

"Oh shut up, you two," Jou scowled.

Yugi was ignoring all of them, closing his eyes as he held the pendent in his hands. He searched his soul room, having no idea what exactly he was looking for. The toys and other things that reflected his innocent nature lay about the floor as he wandered around. He could feel his ba but tried to ignore it, starting to walk along the wall, hand running along its smooth surface as he went.

Suddenly, he tensed, feeling something different—something he'd never felt before. Stopping where he was, the boy yelped when the wall moved under his fingers. Backing away from it, he watched in silent awe as the outline of a carved figure began to take shape, as if opening some kind of barrier.

"What in the hell…?" Jou exclaimed in astonishment. Otogi turned, emerald eyes widening.

Everyone watched in shock as a golden light began glowing around the item in Yugi's hands. The boy's eyes remained closed as he focused his entire being on this new sense of self. Yami's mouth hung open as a faint purple flame appeared and flickered in front of his hikari.

"What…is _that_?" the dice master asked in a hushed voice.

Large violet eyes opened slowly, gazing as the lilac flames became darker and spread out more, hovering above the carpet. The hikari looked intently at it, brow drawn. The entire room gasped when a form began to appear, the flames coming together, creating the outline and then features.

"There's no way!" Kaiba whispered.

Before Yugi floated the Dark Magician. He was transparent, unlike the holographic Duel Monsters and the ones the Master and his followers had, yet he was there. And they could see him, feel the power of his presence. He held the long emerald staff in one hand and wore the dark violet robe and armor. Deep blue eyes stared down at its master.

Yugi smiled, his own eyes shining brightly as he stared at his ka in wonder. Yami's mouth had gone dry as he watched his hikari, unable to believe what he was seeing. Bakura, meanwhile, had a smirk on his face, satisfied with his finding.

The magician began to fade, turning back into shadowy flames.

"No!" Yugi cried, distressed at losing his ka so soon.

"It all right," Bakura said. "This is only your first time trying it. As you gain more experience it'll stay longer and you'll be able to control it."

The boy nodded, somewhat saddened as the flames dissolved into the air and the item ceased its glowing. Breathing heavily, Yugi returned the pendant to the box and sat down, drained. The giddy smile that had formed on his face didn't leave though as he looked over at Bakura for approval.

Marik, who had sat up straight when the whole episode began, was the first to find his words. "So…what does this mean, Kura?"

The thief's eyes became burdened at this. "It means everyone here can summon their ka except Yami and I."

Everyone gawked at him; Yami, in distress.

"What do you mean? Why can't the two of us…?"

"Before I put my soul in the ring I sealed my ka in stone tablet," Bakura explained morosely. "My guess is you did something similar or something else happened when you sealed your own soul away. I was concerned that our hikaris might be unable to use their ka since our souls are still somewhat attached, but at least that isn't true. Whatever the reason, when we got our old bodies back our ka did not return to us."

Yami blinked. "But then how are we here now with incomplete souls?"

"Hell if I know. It seems to be the case though."

"You mean, the rest of us are going to have to fight while the two of you sit idly on the sidelines?" Honda asked, not liking this one bit.

Bakura frowned. "For the moment. But there's the possibility we could retrieve our kas…but it would require us going back to Egypt."

"Oh heck no!" Otogi exclaimed. "I'm not going back there again! Those people will butcher us for good if we get on another plane!"

"Fine. Then you'll just have to battle these people yourselves, because unless Yami and I regain our kas then you people are on your own."

The room went silent at this as each person deliberated their options. It seemed more reasonable to assist the two ancient Egyptians in recovering their kas because they were the most versed in Shadow Magic.

"How powerful are you guys' kas?" Jou voiced the question several of them were thinking.

"Mine's not as powerful when considering attack and defense, but it is quite potent nonetheless, as it can use the abilities of any monsters it defeats and consumes their powers, therefore adding to its own strength and defense," Bakura replied, boasting a bit.

"But…what's my ka?" Yami asked. "I never used it back in the ancient times. I always fought using the three gods Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra by through the magic of the Millennium Puzzle."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing it's Ra, as you were the pharaoh and therefore the human connection to him."

"That definitely bodes in our favor," Marik grinned, somewhat jealous.

"There's still that whole shit about our kas being destroyed and us ending up in eternal damnation," Otogi put in. The others shuddered at this fact.

"Are the Master and his followers using their ka?" the doctor spoke up concernedly.

Bakura and Yami exchanged uncertain looks.

"We can only hope, but it doesn't seem to be so," the former monarch finally said. "We might very well have to battle a whole army of Duel Monsters that, if decimated, won't harm these people in the process."

"Oh joy," Otogi muttered.

"We just saw how hard it was for Yug to summon his ka. An' Honda didn't exactly have control over his when he used it," Jounouchi stated agitatedly. "Will we be able to learn that quickly?"

The thief leaned back slightly, contemplating this. "Some of you will catch on faster than others. I suggest we have each person summon their ka so we can see what assortments of monsters we have to work with. We only have four pendants, so we'll need to base our choices on how well the person can control their ka, its abilities, and strengths."

Everyone nodded; some hoping their kas would be powerful while others were hoping theirs weren't so they would be less likely to be chosen to fight.

Either way, all were eager to see what their own kas were.

* * *

The doctor and Mr. Mutou had gone to the kitchen to make something to eat since no one had had breakfast. Everyone else remained in the study; one by one attempting to summon their kas. Bakura was walking around, giving pointers to each as they searched their soul rooms for this piece of their spirit they'd never be aware of before.

Jou wasn't surprised, was quite thrilled, when the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared before him. It had been his favorite monster for a long time. Seeing it reminded him of the time Bakura's past self had brought it to life in his living room. It had been both frightening and exciting all at once. This time meant even more as he felt his spiritual connection to the beast.

Marik, having used Shadow Magic multiple times throughout his life, had a much easier time finding his ka than the others. He was stunned by what it was though: Silver Fang. The white wolf was beautiful, having a majestic air about him. Still, it wasn't as powerful as the Dark Magician or Red Eyes, and didn't really harbor any special abilities. This disappointed the blonde Egyptian, realizing he might not be of much help when they finally did face off against the Master. If only they had more items of the ka. But there were only four and Marik was pretty sure his ka wouldn't be one of those chosen.

Ryou was having trouble uncovering his ka. His mind was too unsettled by his father's death and remembrance of the Thief King of whom he still hadn't had the chance to discuss with anyone. Bakura watched his hikari silently, sensing something was wrong with his lighter half and praying to the gods it wasn't what he thought it might be. Yami noted the trepidation in the thief's gray eyes, wondering what that could be about.

"I…I can't find it," Ryou finally spoke weakly, turning to his yami and immediately feeling ashamed about asking him for help, given how he'd lashed out at Bakura earlier.

(Don't get upset. It's not easy for everyone) his yami reassured him through their mind link. (Take a break and relax. Stressing yourself will only make it all the more difficult to locate.)

The white-haired boy nodded dolefully, handing his pendant to an apprehensive Honda. The brunette was still terrified from his earlier use of his ka. He hadn't seen it besides the blue light that had knocked the thief out. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes as he'd seen Yugi do, throat muscles tightening as he searched about his mind. He opened his eyes again, turning to Yami.

"How did I find it before? I don't remember doing anything to…"

"Ka can sense when its keeper is in danger," the tri-colored teen stated evenly. "My priests used their own ka to fight Bakura in the past. The ka will appear to protect the body because it is its container. Yours must have mistaken your anger for a threat. Luckily, you didn't use its full power, otherwise you would have killed Bakura since he has no ka to defend himself with."

Honda nodded, feeling dizzy. He wasn't sure he wanted to see his ka now. The idea of wielding such a power made him wary. Still, his help might be needed. He couldn't afford not to at least find out what it was. Too much depended on everyone's involvement for him to back down. Exhaling shakily, he tried again, feeling that same presence that he had for but a split second back at the hotel. Trembling, he centered in on 

it, watching as the item began glowing. Tentatively looking up, Honda found that same blue light materializing in the air. Yami smiled at the discovery the brunette was making as he stared at his ka: Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. The small blue dragon hovered above, white wings beating a gust of air down onto them, once again proving how real it truly was.

"Not an extremely strong monster when it comes to attack strength, but its defense is equal to that of Jou's Red Eyes Black Dragon," Yami commented, knowing the brunette wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to Duel Monsters."

Honda nodded absentmindedly, still gazing at his monster. So this was what he'd used against Bakura. Something inside of him swelled with assurance, knowing the monster had thought he'd been in danger and had come to his aid.

Kaiba stood beside his sleeping brother who was curled up on the floor. He watched the others summon their ka one by one; some having much more difficulty than others. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, but something else was afflicting his mind more than witnessing pieces of peoples' spirits coming to life. The CEO had listened intently to Yami's words, feeling an unusual sensation in his gut.

'The priests used their ka,' he mused. Nevertheless, he was still desperately trying, and failing, to convince himself this was all nonsense.

Even as he told himself not to, he closed his eyes, arms folded over his chest, muscles rigid. Delving deep into his mind, he found what he was looking for.

"Kaiba?"

Cerulean eyes opened to find Yami standing in front of him. The former pharaoh held out a pendant to him, visibly wondering if the CEO would refuse. Kaiba shook his head, arms remaining folded; not accepting the item.

"Kaiba please. We need all the power we can get. You're involved now and I'm sorry we dragged you into this mess, but we must know what your ka is."

"There's no need for that thing," Seto stated unenthusiastically, giving the pendant a disdainful look. "I already know."

Yami blinked in shock. "But…h-how could you possibly…?"

"You remember too, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Yami realized the CEO was referring to the past. He wracked through his own memories of his priests and came up with the answer.

"Blue Eyes," he whispered to which Kaiba merely nodded. "Then…you've seen things from back then?"

Seto looked away from him at this, watching Otogi and Ryou as they tried to trace their kas. Clenching his jaw, he wouldn't confirm or deny anything. He didn't need to.

His silence was an answer in itself.

Yami and Kaiba turned at a buzzing sound. Honda jumped a bit, his ka immediately evaporating as his concentration broke. The brunette reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

"Ah! I forgot." Honda walked over to Kaiba and handed the device to him. "This thing kept going off in the car; says you have a message. I figured you'd want to hear whatever it is so I brought it inside."

The CEO's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? It wasn't you people who called?"

Yami shook his head. "No. Not that I'm aware of anyway." He turned to the others. "Did any of you call Kaiba earlier?"

Otogi and Ryou had halted, attention now on the three next to sleeping Mokuba. Jou was watching too, sitting atop the table beside Yugi. Bakura was standing near Otogi and Ryou, face expressionless. Marik, who had been peeking through the drawn curtains, turned, curious.

"No," Ryou answered softly.

"Not me," Yugi agreed.

"Why would I call _him_?" Jou said, glaring at the CEO.

"Well I didn't," Marik put in.

Bakura just sent Yami a look that clearly stated he hadn't either. They all turned to Otogi. The black-haired teen scowled.

"Don't look at me. I don't even know his number."

"It came at the mansion right before those Duel Monster's got in," Seto muttered, flipping the phone open.

"Could it be one of your employees?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Kaiba shook his head. "No. They would have contacted me through my computer or the phone at the mansion since it had been so late at night." He stared at the box that said: **1 message**.

Yami gazed at it too, troubled. "Could it be…those people?"

"If it is, better not open it," Jounouchi stated grimly. "They might be able to track the call since they probably have control over yer entire house now."

"If that were possible they'd already be here, now wouldn't they, mutt? If they'd gotten command of the mainframe they'd have traced the car as well. I assure you, though they managed to barge in, they won't be able to get access to any of the Kaiba Corp. information," Seto replied haughtily.

"So…who is it then?" Yugi asked, quivering.

"One way to find out," the young tycoon mumbled, switching it to speakerphone and clicking on the message box. They were all surprised when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Kaiba, this is Anzu Mazaki. I'm calling because I've been unable to find Yugi and everyone else...thought maybe you might know where they are...We're worried. One room at the Game Shop was in shambles...Well, please call me back. I'd _really_ appreciate it. If you're with them, could you pass along to them that I'm at Jounouchi's with his sister and parents?...Thanks."

Jou blinked in confusion as the message ended. "My…parents? Both of them?"

Yugi smiled. "They must be worried sick about you, Jounouchi! You should call back."

The blonde looked over unsurely at Kaiba who merely sighed while rolling his blue eyes, holding out the cell phone. Jou slid off the table and came forward, reluctantly taking the device. It was _Kaiba's_ after all. As the Jounouchi hit the redial button, Bakura came over, gray eyes narrowed.

"Something's off here."

Yami looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

The thief was gazing intently at the phone in Jou's hands. "Didn't you hear her? She said she visited the Game Shop."

Yami's eyes widened in revelation. "Oh gods…"

"What? What is it?" Yugi asked apprehensively.

"Come on, pick up!" Jou was muttering, only half-paying attention to the conversation.

"Those people no doubt have been keeping an eye on the shop," Yami declared sullenly.

Marik gasped. "They might've followed her to…"

"_Hello?" _a raspy voice questioned over the speakerphone. Jou jumped, nearly dropping the device.

"Umm…who is this?" he asked, checking to make sure the phone had dialed the right number. "Where's Anzu?"

"It's them!" Otogi whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh!" Marik hissed.

"_Is the Pharaoh present?" _the man pressed feverishly.

Jou had gone pale by this point, hand holding the phone trembling violently. "Where's Anzu? And my sister and parents?" Honda and Otogi had come over by this point, anxious about the girl they had a crush on.

The being on the other end chuckled. _"Ahh, you must be the Katsuya lad then. Oh don't worry. Your little family is right here with us in your quaint apartment…"_

"_Jounouchi? Jou HELP!!"_ Shizuka's voice wailed in the background.

"**Shizuka**!" her brother yelled frantically. "What are you doing to them, you bastard?!"

"_Tell us where the Pharaoh is and then we'll talk about your precious family…"_

Bakura's hand shot forward and snatched the phone, promptly slamming it shut. Several people shouted in protest.

"What'd you do that for?! They've got my sister and…!"

"And chatting with those bastards isn't going to do her an ounce of good," the former tomb robber snapped blatantly. "They aren't going to let them go, regardless of whether or not we tell them our whereabouts."

"They might be torturing Anzu and Jounouchi's family and you're just going to stand back and let them?!" Honda shouted, enraged.

Bakura glared at him. "And just what do you propose we do? Waltz on in there and try to fist fight their Duel Monsters?"

Jou didn't answer, grabbing the item of the ka from a surprised Otogi and opening the door.

"Jounouchi, you can't possibly…!" Yami began.

The blonde whipped around. "I don't care! They've got my sister an' I'm going to get her back!"

"I'm coming with!" Honda announced, having taken the pendant from a shell-shocked Ryou.

"Now hold on just one second and think about…" Marik began.

"Think? **Think**?!" Jou shrieked. "What's there to think about? They've got Anzu and my family!"

"There needs to be a plan," Bakura replied sternly. "You can't just parade in there and…"

"There's no time!" the blonde shot back, eyes wild. Without another word, he and Honda dashed off down the hallway.

"Guys!" Yugi cried, jumping off the desk.

"**Honda! Jou!"** Yami yelled frantically, rushing with Otogi, Yugi, and Marik after the duo in a vain attempt to stop them.

Bakura stood where they'd left him, staring at the open door, eyes stormy. Kaiba was kneeling on the ground by his brother who had awakened by this point, trying to reassure the boy. Ryou came forward quietly, shaking.

((Y-yami?))

Mr. Mutou and the doctor appeared in the doorway, entering the room.

"We heard shouting. What on earth happen…Where are the rest of them?" Mr. Mutou questioned anxiously.

"The Master has Jou's family and Anzu," Ryou managed from next to his darker half.

Mr. Mutou put a hand over his mouth while the doctor's face turned grave. Ryou looked at his yami pleadingly.

"What do we do?" he asked weakly.

Bakura didn't answer the question.

The doctor adjusted his spectacles. "Someone's coming back."

Moments later Yami, Yugi, Marik, and Otogi came rushing in, out of breath. There were tears streaming down Yugi's face. Yami's expression was grim. Marik came over to Bakura, leaning against the thief as he panted. Otogi strode over and picked up a set of keys on the table.

"Boys, what…?" Mr. Mutou began.

"All right, Yugi, I want you to stay here," Yami stated, trying to keep composed even though his pulse was pounding like mad. The hikari nodded sadly, burying his face against his grandfather's shoulder.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going after them," Bakura scoffed. "Those two morons don't have the skill to wield their ka yet, nor does anyone else here. It's a suicide mission!"

"Yes. A mission for our friends," Yami retorted angrily. He turned to the emerald-eyed teen. "I'm not forcing you to come, Otogi…"

"Hell yeah, I'm coming!" the dice master ground out, fists clenched. "That's Shizuka and her family out there."

"Yami, you're in no condition…" the doctor cut in but wasn't heeded.

"I'm coming too," the blonde Egyptian announced, pulling away from the former tomb robber who balked at him.

"Marik…!"

"I've got to, Kura." Lavender eyes shone with determination. "I promise I'll come back!" he called as he hurried after Yami and Otogi who'd already left the room.

'You can't promise me that,' Bakura thought wretchedly, watching his friend disappear and knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

"Should we…go with them?" Ryou asked.

Kaiba snorted. "And add ourselves to the body count?"

"There must be something we can do!" Yugi implored desperately.

"Well there isn't!" Bakura snapped coldly, more mad at himself than at anyone else.

Ryou aimlessly wandered towards the covered window, heart heavy. He'd never felt so powerless as he did right then. He couldn't even summon his ka to aid his friends. Perhaps he should try again while they waited. It might take his mind off this madness and the danger Marik and the others were in.

Brown eyes widened when they lay upon the chest's contents. Bakura sensed his hikari's anxiety, stepping towards him.

"What is it?"

The boy tore his eyes from the chest, looking at his yami.

"There's…only one pendant here."

Yugi's face turned gray. "Someone else took one."

* * *

The cloaked man snarled when the line went dead abruptly, tossing the pink device to the ground and turning back to his lord.

"They hung up."

"Well, it seems your dear brother and son doesn't care about what happens to you," the leader sneered mockingly at the four people cowering beside one another on the floor next to the worn sofa.

Shizuka whimpered, eyes clamping shut as she leaned against her mother who was trembling violently. Mr. Katsuya was barely conscious after he'd tried to reason with these people; ending up convulsing on the floor in a paranormal green haze. Anzu was rocking back and forth, arms around her knees that were drawn up against her chest as they waited.

What they were waiting for, she didn't know. Waiting for help? Waiting to be killed?

She couldn't believe this was happening. Hadn't they gone through plenty of turmoil with Pegasus, Bakura, and Marik's yami? When last she saw her friends nearly a week ago, Ryou and Marik were doing horribly; the others also having a gloom hanging over them at the absence of Yami.

'_Yami_.' She glared at the man standing guard near her. 'These people are after Yami. But why? The Millennium Items are gone. It's not like they don't have enough power already. How did they even connect Yami to everyone else? He hasn't been seen in sixth months! Did they attack Jounouchi and the others? Are my friends all safe?'

"Shall we eliminate these ones and move on?" the man who'd answered the phone asked thirstily. Anzu shuddered, trying not to imagine how they'd 'eliminate' them.

The one they were referring to as 'Master' rubbed his chin in consideration. "Patience. I have a feeling at least that boy will come, if not more of them. Whether or not the 

Pharaoh will be among them, it's hard to say. Still…" His voice trailed off as glinting blue eyes fell upon the cringing family. "I suppose we don't need _all_ of them…"

* * *

"Faster, man!" Jou shouted as they sped through the streets that were now spattered with beams of morning sunlight from between dark clouds.

"I'm going as fast as I can without running people over!" Honda retorted, bordering hysterics as it was. "They're starting to come outside."

Jou covered his face with his hands, letting loose a frustrated scream. Honda had to drive. It was Kaiba's car, and the luxurious sports vehicle was programmed to respond to Honda's voice, not his. Instead, he could only sit and wait.

'How could I have let this happen? Anzu…_both_ of my parents…Shizuka…' he thought desolately, stealing a glance at the two items of the ka that they'd brought along that lay on his lap. 'Will Honda an' I be able to beat those devils with our ka?...No. No doubting. We _will_ defeat those bastards and save my family an' Anzu. We have to.'

"_You've been lucky so far, mutt. All the foes you've faced. It's amazing how you've all made it out—how few scars it's left behind on each of you. But you haven't met defeat yet. Not __**real**__ defeat."_

The blonde tried to shake the thief's voice from his head.

'Bakura's wrong. Me and my friends have suffered enough. We've seen defeat. And we've gotten through it every time. This time will be no different. Me and Honda will make certain of that," the teen added confidently, running his fingers along one of the ka items even as the former tomb robber's voice continued to echo in the back of his mind.

"_Death...permanent, perhaps fatal, injuries...damaging to the soul...or watching helplessly on the sidelines as these things befall your comrades. __**That**__ is defeat."_

'Well then, I'll just have to make certain it isn't one then, won't I?' Jounouchi's blood was seething, fervent on getting a hold of the monsters that dared kidnap his friend and family. 'Hang on, guys. I'm coming!'

* * *

"So what's the plan, exactly?" Otogi asked tensely as the truck bounded through the muddy water; remnants of the night's fury.

Yami sat between the dice master and Marik who was staring out the window silently. The former pharaoh exhaled shakily.

"We try and get everyone out alive."

"Brilliant," Otogi snorted. "An excellent plan, Yami. And what if those two knuckle-heads' kas are destroyed? Will their bodies just up and vanish or what?"

"No one is getting their ka destroyed," Yami stated between gritted teeth; tone warning the black-haired teen that his temper was waning thin.

"Hey, let's try being realistic here," Otogi shot back, undeterred. "Hiroto and Katsuya ran off with two of those pendants. We all know they're going to use them. Now tell us: what exactly happens when the ka is destroyed?" he repeated.

Yami sighed in frustration, unable to be angry with him, as he understood the dice master's fears about the situation; especially given that Otogi hadn't had many encounters before involving the use of Shadow Magic.

"The body would remain. The soul itself would be decimated," he replied grimly, words evoking horrifying memories of the past.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better."

Marik seemed to be ignoring the two of them, though Yami couldn't be sure. It wasn't like he and Otogi were coming up with any extraordinary ideas, and the young Egyptian might possibly be trying to create one. Therefore, he left Marik to his own thoughts.

"So what happens when we get there and there's a Shadow battle going on?" Otogi persisted.

"Let's just hope we get there before such can take place. As for what will happen, it depends on a range of things, such as how many of the Master's people are present, the monsters they choose, and the state Anzu and the others are in."

Otogi smiled bleakly. "So basically: we're just gonna jump in on whatever's going on and hope for the best." When Yami could only shrug helplessly, the dice master cast his eyes heavenward and repeated his earlier statement. "_Brilliant_."

* * *

"They took my car!" Kaiba was ranting, pacing about the room in a rage. "The fuckers took my car!"

"Please!" Mr. Mutou implored, having covered Mokuba's ears. The young boy just pushed the hands away.

"It's all right. I've heard it all before," he stated wryly.

Ryou had pulled the drapes open fully and was staring out onto the street, watching people bustle about as if it was an average day. Yugi was sitting atop the table, summoning his ka repeatedly, each time getting it to stay a little longer.

"Give yourself a rest to replenish your energy," Bakura advised absentmindedly, though he was impressed at the progress of the hikari. "We don't know if the others will return with a horde of killer Duel Monsters in tow." The Dark Magician immediately disappeared.

"If they return at all," Kaiba muttered darkly.

"Don't say that!" Yugi shouted, item of the ka shimmering in his small hands.

"Put that down before someone else is thrown into a wall!" the doctor ordered, coming over and taking the pendant away from the fuming hikari.

"Perhaps we should consider moving to a different location," the thief murmured more to himself.

Everyone turned to him.

"B-but…when the others come back they won't know where we are!" Yugi protested.

"**If** they come back," the CEO put in.

"Oh stop that," Mr. Mutou chided.

"Mmm…It does make sense," the doctor conceded. "A new site should at least be planned out, even if we don't go to it yet."

"I'll agree with that," Mr. Mutou said tiredly. "But where?"

"What about a public place? Would the Master and his goons attack us with lots of other people around?" Yugi asked expectantly.

"Can we go to a theme park?" Mokuba chirped excitedly.

"**No**," his older brother replied without delay.

"I wouldn't want to risk other people's lives based on an assumption," the doctor said.

"I wouldn't put it past them at this point," Bakura concurred. "What's more, we only have one pendant at the moment and Yugi's the only one here who's been able to summon his ka. If they catch us we're not going to be able to hold our own."

"But are the others fairing much better?" Mr. Mutou asked somberly, worried about all the teens he had come to view as his own grandchildren.

"As much as I want to say otherwise: I highly doubt it," the former tomb robber answered quietly.

Ryou observed a crossing guard holding up his red stop sign before leading a pack of energetic school children across the street. The cars halted, waiting. How he wished he could be one of those people. They were going on with their lives. They had families and their friends weren't in peril. Brown eyes randomly focused on a blue car in which a man wearing a business suit was vigorously talking on a cell phone.

'The phone…'

"Yami?"

"Hn?" his darker half grunted, not really paying attention; absorbed in the grave conversation.

"Perhaps we might be able to lend the others a hand…create a distraction so they might get in unobserved."

All concentration was on the white-haired teen now who blushed slightly. Bakura looked his light straight in the eyes, seeing the fires of determination burning within them. At this point the thief was willing to try virtually anything to make sure Marik came back alive.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We…could call those people back."

"A world of good that will do. They're not interested in anything we have to say," Kaiba said with disdain.

Ryou turned to his yami, their eyes meeting, understanding dawning on the thief.

"Actually," Bakura stated quietly, "there is _one_ thing..."

* * *

"Quiet now!" Honda hissed, grabbing Jounouchi's arm as they snuck up the stairs of the fire escape on the outside of the apartment building. They'd parked out back, hoping to get in undetected. The metal moaned as the teens held on tightly to the banister, climbing slowly.

"I'm being quiet!" Jou whispered back heatedly, focusing on the window one story higher.

His bedroom window.

He was sweating profusely, scared out of his wits. He wouldn't let his fear stop him though. Not when they were so close now. The item of the ka's cold surface pressed against his chest, hidden beneath his shirt. Honda had done likewise with his pendant. It might bode in their favor to conceal the fact that they had magical objects with them.

Reaching his window, Jou held his breath as he tried to lift it.

"Damn! It's stuck!" he growled, fingers prying madly at the bottom of the frame that was securely rusted in place.

Honda grimaced, resting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Jou turned to him in confusion. The brunette merely pointed a finger at his own chest and then at the blonde's and then motioning at the window with a fist before spreading his fingers quickly in an exploding-like movement. Jou considered this suggestion. It made more sense than to break it open physically and injure themselves in the process. He wasn't sure if the ka's power depended on the state of the body but wasn't willing to risk finding out. There was already too much at stake. He nodded to his friend, closing his eyes; Honda doing likewise.

A yellow glow appeared from beneath the teens' shirts.

* * *

"This is the place!" Yami announced as they skidded to a head-jerking halt onto the pavement before a seven-story apartment complex.

Otogi's emerald eyes scaled the building, scrutinizing. "So which floor are they on?"

Yami's face lost the sliver of confidence it had held. "Umm…"

"Oh like it matters if we know or not," Marik mumbled, undoing his seatbelt. "Yami and I will be able to sense the Shadow Magic. I can already. This place reeks of it," he added scrunching his nose up. "Those people have been here for quite a while."

Yami nodded solemnly, staring at the red brick structure. He was already weary and the fight hadn't even begun. The injuries he'd received from that fiend earlier was still afflicting him. How long had the doctor said he should relax and heal? Well, it was too soon and he could feel it weighing down on him, consuming his energy. How was he to battle like this?

"Hey guys?" Marik asked as they climbed out of the truck. "Where's Kaiba's car? Those two left before us. They should've been here by now."

"Unless they got lost," Otogi muttered dryly.

"Otogi please," Yami sighed, glancing around. He hated to admit it, but it did appear Jounouchi and Honad hadn't arrived yet. Or they already had and…

'Don't think like that,' Yami badgered himself.

"Should we wait?" Otogi pressed, figuring Yami should be the one deciding how to go about this.

Whatever the former pharaoh was going to say was unheard as the entire structure shuddered, the sounds of explosions coming from somewhere inside.

"Shit! They're already up there!" Marik exclaimed.

* * *

Shizuka was screaming against Anzu as Ms. Takara shrieked hysterically, thrashing about violently on the floor, blue flames engulfing her. Mr. Katsuya was shouting, pleading the leader to stop. The Master's hand was outstretched, fist tight as he watched the woman writhe in anguish.

Then the screeching stopped and Ms. Takara lay motionless, light brown hair spilling around her head, hazel eyes wide, staring in terror at the cracked ceiling.

"M-mom?" Shizuka whimpered. "Mom?!"

The three hooded beings chuckled. Anzu bristled, holding the younger girl tightly against her as if to shield her. Mr. Katsuya was gaping at his ex-wife's unmoving form.

"Aimi?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm afraid she's not going to answer," the leader laughed in delight. "Her soul has been sacrificed, adding to my power. Now, which of you would like to go next?"

Everyone jumped at the upbeat dance music of the forgotten cell phone on the carpet. One of the men hurried over, picking it up and pressing a button.

"…Yes?"

"_Where's your master?"_

The man was taken aback by the abruptness. "What?"

"_Are you deaf, ass hole? Where's your fucking master?"_

"You…!"

"Give me the phone, Mordecai."

The other hastily passed the device to the leader who pushed another button so everyone could hear the conversation.

"Finally decided to call back, have you, boy?" he said mockingly.

"_Boy? __**Please**__. I'm over three thousand years older than you, dip shit." _

"You dare address…!" Mordecai began but went silent when his leader held up a claw-like hand.

The Master smirked, the identity of the caller now clear. "Ah, so they have the traitor call? No guts to even speak with me? I suppose it matters not. And where is the Pharaoh, may I ask?"

"_You may ask, but you're not going to get an answer." _

This remark earned a sinister chuckle. "Spirited, as usual, aren't you? Not that I expected anything less. So have you called just to taunt me or to strike some sort of bargain, traitor?"

"…_Perhaps both."_

The Master wasn't too interested but decided it was worth hearing thief out. "Oh really? And what would **you** have to offer, a lowly commoner like yourself, given that the Pharaoh refuses to even face me?"

"_How about information involving the creation of the Millennium Items?" _was the blunt reply_. _

Wicked blue eyes narrowed. The two henchmen inhaled sharply. Anzu, recognizing Bakura's voice, was stunned.

'When did he get back? And what the hell is he doing?!' she thought frantically. 'He can't give secrets about the Items to these people! They'll…!'

"_Should I take that as a 'no'?" _

"You have information…about the Millennium Items?" the Master questioned vehemently.

"_Did I stutter or something? Yes I've got info on the fucking Items, you moron." _

The leader paused, obviously deciding whether or not this was pure mendacity. After a moment, he asked suspiciously. "And…does the Pharaoh know about this call? I seriously doubt he'd willingly…"

"_That ass isn't the boss of me. I'll do whatever I damn please. I assumed you knew that much, but I guess I overestimated your competence of the situation. My apologies." _

The being laughed, a callous, rough sound. "Once a traitor, always a traitor. So, you're willing to give me this information. What do you want in return?"

"_Wellll…Are any of the people at that apartment still alive?" _

Cold blue eyes glanced over at the trio; Anzu looked down at the carpet fixatedly; Shizuka and Mr. Katsuay staring forlornly at Ms. Takara's lifeless body.

"Three."

"_Hmm…that is somewhat disappointing…"_

"How about this: when the boy comes for his family—which I know he shall—I'll give him to you as well."

"_I don't know. He and I have never really gotten along…and those people hardly are worth the trade-off. I want more." _

"I expected so," was the amused response. "Such as?"

"_When you resurrect the Items, I get half." _

"Master, this is completely ridicu…"

"Done."

Anzu's azure eyes widened in shock. Was this man actually willing to give Bakura half of the Millennium Items? More importantly, was Bakura truly going to assist these fiends in re-creating the Items after he'd so zealously destroyed them?

"_In that case…"_

Everyone jumped as something exploded in one of the bedrooms. Immediately, Anzu and the others found themselves trapped within the green mist, unable to move. The Master's fist was clenched, ready. His two minions each pulled out a deck of cards from their robes; emerald pendants around their necks glowing.

"What in the devil…?"

With a crash the wooden door shattered, Mordecai screaming as a blue dragon appearing seemingly out of thin air seized upon him, white claws ripping open his throat silencing him immediately. His companion let out a shout, shuffling through his cards as two figures emerged through the smoking doorway.

"Jou! Honda!" Anzu cried in fright and relief only to feel the power surrounding her closing in, sending bolts of electricity shooting through her body, emitting a scream from her lips.

"J-Jou!" his sister cried, eyes blurring.

Jounouchi knew he needed to act fast. Honda was focusing hard, trying to keep his monster from disappearing. The blonde struggled to find his ka. He couldn't focus though. There was his mother, lying dead on the floor while Anzu and the remainder of his family were screaming in agony. Blood boiling, he glared into the Master's sharp eyes, noting the sneer on the pale lips. The man didn't bind the blonde like he had back at Otogi's; seeming intent on just watching his quandary with sickened pleasure.

A mighty roar erupted as the Summoned Skull appeared, lashing out at the weaker monster that just managed to dodge its attack; a gaping hole left in the wall.

"Jou! Little help here!" Honda yelled frantically as the Summoned Skull barely missed his ka again.

Sweat was pouring down the blonde's face yet he couldn't find his own ka. He couldn't! Where was it? Why wasn't it appearing? Didn't it sense he was in danger?—that he needed its help?

The Master barked with chilling laugher as his victims convulsed and screeched on the floor in agony, feeling their life forces draining. He was in no hurry though, enjoying the disorder of emotions whizzing through the boy's eyes as he stood completely still, at a loss for what to do. The teen couldn't channel his ka, his emotions too distorted in fury, grief, confusion…The Master suddenly felt another soul had been sacrificed, noting the man had already been weakened earlier by the torture they'd performed on him. He internally smiled, relishing in this added power.

Jounouchi gawked, realizing his father wasn't moving anymore.

"_**Dad!" **_

"Jou!" Honda shouted, trying to fend off the beast so it wouldn't focus on his friend. "What are you waiting for?!"

Jou and the Master turned swiftly as the main door was thrown from its hinges into the room, barely missing the man who was controlling the Summoned Skull. The Master's eyes widened, releasing his prisoners in order to evade the large white wolf that bounded in. Marik, Otogi, and Yami appeared; the blonde Egyptian brandishing an item of the ka. Otogi hurried over to the two girls who were balled up in agony on the floor, urging them to get up.

"Jou!" Yami yelled at the sight of the Summoned Skull almost upon the boy, halting in shock when the monster was thrown off balance as a blue form hurtled itself against it.

"Jou, get out of there!" Honda yelled unwaveringly.

Yami snapped out of his astonishment, grabbing the blonde and dragging him out of the way as the Summoned Skull regained its composure, now focusing on the Winged Dragon again.

"Ah, Pharaoh, you've come at last," the Master grinned before them, revealing pointed teeth.

As Yami opened his mouth an earth-shattering screech pierced the air; he and Jou turning in time to see Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress collapse and disintegrate. Honda's brown eyes were wide as he stood stiffly, head turning to stare straight at the two of them for but a moment before he crumpled to the floor.

"**HONDA!"** Jounouchi screamed, attempting to get to his friend but Yami seized him, arms wrapping around the blonde, holding him back. **"No! **_**No!"**_

The Summoned Skull roared, but not in triumph. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw Silver Fang crush the other subordinate's head in its powerful jaws. With its master dead, the Summoned Skull vanished.

Otogi had carried Anzu to the doorway by this point, spinning around only to freeze when he spotted Honda's body lying a few feet away.

"Shit!" he whispered.

Sliver Fang disappeared, Marik unable to control his ka any longer. Gritting his teeth, he rushed to the fallen teen, grabbing him from under the arms and dragging Honda to the doorway where the dice master was supporting an unconscious Anzu.

"Get her out of here!" Otogi ordered, handing the girl to Marik who hastily ran out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"You think you've won by killing my servants, Pharaoh? Well two can play at that game!" the Master's hand fisted once again.

Shizuka began thrashing on the floor again, shrieking. Yami lunged at the Master as Jou went for his sister. Both of them froze when seven more hooded figures appeared in a whirlwind of lime flames, hands pointing at the duo, pendants glowing. The two friends found themselves in magical bindings, unable to move.

"Stop it!" Jou screamed, tears streaming down his face as he watched his sister wail in agony. **"Stop it!"**

The Master sneered. "Stop? Oh we've _long_ since passed the point where I'll show mercy. And it seems I won't be needing you after all, Pharaoh."

On cue, the men all closed their fists tightly, Yami and Jou screaming as they fell to the ground, Shadow Magic bolting through them; tearing away at their spirits. Yami shut his eyes, knowing they wouldn't break free. Bakura had been right.

It really was over.

He gasped harshly when the torture ceased abruptly, noting Jou lying beside him on his stomach, panting in uneven, shallow breaths. Why had they stopped? Yami craned his neck towards the doorway, violet eyes filling with horror.

A large blue radiant dragon loomed above them, gleaming eyes stooping down upon the humans before it. The monster barely fit in the apartment, tail lined against an entire wall as it crouched slightly. His dazed mind couldn't remember the name of it nor could he recall its strength. Not that it mattered, he and Jounouchi didn't have anything to protect themselves with, as it seemed the blonde was unable to summon his ka. Breath caught in his throat, Yami tried not to look away, waiting for the people to order the dragon to finish them, caught off guard by what he heard next.

"What is that thing?" the Master's voice bellowed angrily. "Who summoned it?!"

"I did."

Yami balked, his stinging eyes just able to make out the dice master's form through the translucent dragon; his hand grasping Honda's ka item tightly.

"Ot-togi…!" he choked, unable to bear watching another friend fall.

The Master threw back his head and laughed. "Fool! You think you can fight us with one monster? Very well then. Men, show him the full rule of the Shadow Realm!"

The seven emerald pendants began glowing, all focused on the dragon before them that had yet to attack.

'No! Not Otogi too!' Yami thought desperately, urging his body to move but finding himself incapable.

Everyone, the dice master included, gaped in shock when there was a flare of magic, the emeralds ripping from the centers of the pendants and flying into the dragon's waiting toothy mouth. It swallowed deeply, eyes now gleaming bright white, surging with power.

The Master and his men backed away in surprise and fear, their own magic gone. Otogi was shaking uncontrollably, trying vainly to keep his ka from returning to his body. Even in his worsening state, the dragon remained as if sensing its holder was in danger.

"Impossible!" the Master ground out, gazing in terrified wonder at the empty hole in his pendant.

"Yami! Katsuya! Hurry up!" Otogi ordered raucously.

The former pharaoh willed himself to his feet, the aching unbearable. Jou was standing, wavering, eyes locked on his sister's unmoving form.

"Shizuka!" he whispered feebly, legs giving.

Yami caught him, nearly falling back down himself, and began to drag the fraught blonde towards the door. Jou struggled to pull free.

"N-no! My sister!"

"I'll get her," Otogi managed, seeming on the verge of collapsing himself.

"Pharaoh!" the Master snapped but seemed at a loss for what to do. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible…!

Yami didn't pay him any heed, assisting his trembling friend out the doorway. He didn't want to leave Otogi with those people; could only hope the black-haired teen would be able to hold his ka long enough to escape.

* * *

Marik had returned whilst Otogi had summoned his ka, watching in awe as a gigantic dragon appeared. Shaking his head, the blonde had moved to Honda's lifeless form that lay in the doorway. He couldn't leave the brunette with these people. He just couldn't. Honda had a family. They needed to know. So he'd carried the flaccid body on his back down the stairs, stumbling repeatedly as Honda's feet dragged along; the brunette over a head taller than Marik.

Now the blonde Egyptian waited in the cab of the truck. Anzu was in the middle, head leaning back into the cushioned seat as she breathed shallowly. Honda was strapped in beside her, head bowed, shoulders sagging.

"Come on, guy!" Marik muttered, fingers clenched in a death grip on the steering wheel as he watched the building for any sign of the others.

His heart leapt to his throat when Yami emerged, arm around a sobbing Jounouchi. Marik hopped out of the truck, grabbing the blonde by the other shoulder to help the former pharaoh. Yami nodded thanks weakly; eyes nearly lidded as he and Marik hoisted a weeping Jou up into the back of the truck. Marik assisted the ancient Egyptian into the cargo area as well.

"Where's Otogi?"

"He…"

"Guys, _go_!"

They all turned to find the green-eyed teen running full-speed towards them, the young girl held tightly against his chest. Jou sat up, relief flooding his features.

"Shizuka!"

Otogi quickly scrambled into the back with the blonde's help, still holding the brown-haired girl securely. By this point Marik had jumped into the driver's seat, turning on the ignition just as a horde of people in cloaks swarmed out of the building's front door.

"Hang on!" Marik yelled, flooring the accelerator.

Yami, Otogi, and Jounouchi were forced to lay down, feet pressing against the back edge of the truck in order to not fly out. The blonde stared at his sister in relief.

"Thank you, Otogi! Thank…!" his voice caught in his throat, heart stopping.

Tears were streaming from those emerald eyes that were usually full of such self-confidence. He hadn't let go of Shizuka yet; shaking arms locked around her motionless frame. Yami's throat constricted, alarm mounting. Otogi opened his mouth, lower lip trembling.

"When I got there she…she w-was already…" he managed in cracked voice.

Jou launched himself from where he was lying, snatching his sister from the dark-haired teen who didn't react. The blonde gently shook his sister in his arms, urging her to wake up.

'Open your eyes! Please, Shizuka, just open your eyes!' he pleaded urgently, waiting for those shining coffee orbs to open and a warm smile to appear on her pale face.

"Shizuka!" he cried, shaking her more frantically now.

Yami turned away, unable to witness any more this. Otogi lay on his back, face covered by his hands as his shoulders shook in silent sobs. Jounouchi clasped his sister tightly, burying his face in her hair and screaming.

"_**Shizuka**_! _**SHIZUKA**_!" he wailed as the truck sped away with some lives spared…

...all hearts broken.

* * *

...

-clears throat- So...that was chapter 18.

Lots of things to sink in. Kaiba's still going to be getting more visions of the past, there's the issue with the Thief King, the Millennium Items are still being focused on as the Master is by no means giving up, and Jou is obviously going to be having probs next chapter.

Kura: _Obviously_.

-cringes- Yeah. But it's an important part of the plotline that those characters died. Still, it was hard to write, as will some scenes next chapter. I'm seriously doubting any of the other chapters will be this long, but this one's length was a major factor in the few month wait. I'll try to be quicker on the next one but I'm working on three other ficcies too, so we'll just have to wait and see how things go.

Until then!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Guilt

Hello my pretties! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been in and out of doctors offices and the ER twice. -smiles weakly- But enough about ferris.

This is my longest chapter EVAH!! **40 1/4 pages! **

**Eleirah: **New reviewer! -tackles- Hey there! XD "Damn, you are evil with cliffhangers, you know that?" -grins- Yeah. S'awesome, isn't it? (**Eleirah**: Not my first choice of words) lol Ah yes, Jou getting a major role. BIG TIME in this chappie. Whoot! Ah yes, Malik. Our insane blonde psycho. He shall be making his first appearance next chapter. (Malik: -eyes suspiciously- And is that...good?)

**Okami Princess: **New reviewer! -glomps- "Jou always has the bad stuff happen to him in your fics!" (Bakura: Pish. You think HE has it rough in her fics? She beats me up far worse than anyone else!) (Malik: Hey, at least you _live _through most of her fics!) -grins madly- Oh so true. Jou going berserk? That would be something, wouldn't it? (Jou: -eyes crazed- Huzzaaaah!) (Bakura: O.o)

**Night Rain Illusion:** "And...Honda's dead...just when he was starting to become cool!" -grins- You're actually one of the only people that feels that way. Most people said they could care less that Honda's dead. (Honda: WHAT!!) (Yami: -winces- Ouch. And I thought **I **had it bad...) -snort-

**Mishirith: **"Man that part about Bakura was just terrible." Ja. Me thinks it was my grossest scene in any of my stories. This chapter is quite gory though I'm not sure if it out-ranks that one. We'll have to see what you people think. -winks- I'm glad you at least liked the arguments between Honda and Bakura. Most people said they won't miss Honda at all. Not really what I intended, but I guess I'll just have to try a bit harder here. -sweatdrop-

**MarshmellowPeepGod**: "Why'd you have to kill Shizuka, couldn't you've just killed Anzu?" Believe me, no one wants that more than me. However, it didn't work for the way I'm trying to get this fic to go. Shizuka had to die. (**Peepz**: Dammit!) -laughs- No, no puppyshipping. (Kaiba: Thank the lord...) (Jou: Yeah. What he said.) LOL (**Peepz**: Double dammit!)

**dimonyo-anghel: **"Cool new author!" Daaaw! You flatter! "-ducks and reverses tackle-" Eeep! "Hello!" Well hi there! XD -tackles back- (Bakura: -.- This could go on for a while...) "I love Seth's mischievousness in the visions!" (Bakura: Yeah, wasn't he a ray of sunshine?) (Seth: Shaddup!) "Does Yami remember or even know about the Seth and Bakura incident?" Still working on that one. The plotline keeps changing as I write each chappie. We'll just have to wait on that one. -tackles again just for the heck of it- Pasha!

**cgflower**: "poor Jou, and he was my favorite too!" Eh? 'Was'? He's not anymore? But he's still alive! (Jou: -sobbing in a corner-) Okay, so he's a bit more messed up now...but he's still here. (Bakura: Unfortunately...) -glares at him- "the next chapter is going to be so depressing" -grins- What ever gave you that idea? (**cgflower**: Just a feeling) lol

**Memnoch's Heart:** "Anywhoosle, you made me have WICKED about Kura's scar during this chapter" That was my intent. Gross, no? "I need to go...document the image and store it for later original use (Fudge, I really DO take stuff from you -cry-)" LOL You poor thing. -pats head- "Who Doesn't want to stab that eye with a toothpick or something?" Oh! Me me me! -jumps up and down- Can I do it? Pretty please with orange tic tacs on top? (Baku: Well that's one I haven't heard yet...though I'm not really surprised.) Preciousssss...great, now you've gotten me into my LOTR faze. -licks lips- (Baku: Umm...I'll be under a table or something -runs away-) Feh! Oh, and I _can _jiggle if I want. -demonstrates- "Ya can't make my cry like you did at the end of COTW (NEVER AGAIN)" -smirks- Is that a challenge?

**yeyavailability: **Glad you liked the aftermath torture scene. (Bakura: WHY? What is so appealing about this to you people?) Do you really wanna know? (Bakura: ...no. Not really, no.) -grins- I thought not. "Damn, is Jou's father the only one that didn't die?" Uh...he did die. It wasn't as clearly written as the others, but he _did _die...which makes him dead. So yes, he's dead. (Yami: Brilliant, this one.) Oh I know what you mean about fight scenes. Often people will write paragraph upon paragraph trying to think up of tons of metaphors and similes to make it more, I dunno, poetic? I find it takes away from the whole thing. I prefer such scenes to be raw. "I didn't like Honda, but he's pretty heroic here, I'll give him that." -smiles- That was the reaction I was going for. Not too many people really cared he kicked the bucket though. -sigh- I'll have to work on that.

**Esoteric Memories:** "extra long chapter is nice. Still want to see the updates come sooner though" -nods- I know, me too. That's the problem with working on four fics while having physical and psychological probs. -sigh- Ah well, I'm trying. "You've got the best Bakura I've ever read, and your seto's pretty incredible too" Goosh! -tackles- I luffles to hear that they're pleasing to the readers. XD "don't let them know I said that, their egos are bad enough don't you agree?" (Bakura: What about HER ego? -points at ferris who's dancing on the ceiling-) Squeeeeeee!!

**Satra: **"Correct me if I'm wrong, though--I seem to remember Yami's ka being the Black Luster Soldier?" -smirks- All Bakura said was he _thinks _Yami's ka is Ra. I never said it was. (Yami: Dammit Ferris!) -cackles- Very good of you to pick up on that though, honey! Here: -hands bag of orange tic tacs-

**dragonlady222**: "Poor Jounouchi" -winces- Yeah. He's gonna have a rough time from here on out. 'Specially in this chapter. (Jou: Yes, thank you for that) You're very welcome! (Jou: -.-) "I'm glad Otogi and Honda are there." Uhh...Honda's dead. Sorry if that wasn't obvious, but...yeah. He's dead. (Honda: Why do I even bother?) -grins- Aww, but you were being all heroic! (Honda: But I'm DEAD!) -shifts- Well, yes, that's true...(Honda: -sighs in aggravation-)

**AnimeLoverAngel: **"-points finger at you- EVIL!" -blinks- Who? Me? Me? Evil? Nah, not ferris. -can't hide smile- "The past thing Kaiba was dreaming creeped me out" It's creeping Kaiba out too. (Kaiba: No, you think?) -grins- "it's unfair you don't put bakura x Marik in the story." Oh I've decided I'm going to. I was just asking you guys to make sure it was all right, since in the first half I'd adamantly said I wasn't going to do so. (Marik: Yesss! -tackles and snogs Kura-) O.O -drooool- " 'Fall out'? You have a story named that?" No no. _As I Fall_. VERY different from my other fics. Extremely...yep.

I shall dedicate this luffly chapter to **Eleirah **and **Okami Princess**. There's violence in it, so I shall post teh warning:

**WARNING**: this chapter contains some graphic bloody scenes. (not sure if it's as ghastly as the post-torture scene last chappie. I'll let you guys be the judges of that)

This song is absolutely GORGEOUS. It's from the Broadway version of the Lion King. If you're going to listen to it, look for the one with Jason Raize. He's the best by far. It does say "father" a few times in the song, but I figured the rest of the song fit so perfectly into this chapter that that small tidbit could be overlooked. Onwards!

**Endless Night**

Where has the starlight gone?

Dark is the day

How can I find my way home?

Home is an empty dream

Lost to the night

Father, I feel so alone.

You promised you'd be there

Whenever I needed you

Whenever I call your name

You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do

To end this nightmare.

When will the dawning break?

Oh endless night

Sleepless I dream of the day

When you were by my side

Guiding my path

Father, I can't find the way.

You promised you'd be there

Whenever I needed you

Whenever I call your name

You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do

To end this nightmare...

I know that the night must end

And that the sun will rise

And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear

And that the sun will shine

And that the sun will shine

I know that the night must end

I know that the sun will rise

And I'll hear your voice deep inside.

I know that the night must end

And that the clouds must clear

The sun--

The sun will rise!

**Chapter 19: Guilt**

They'd listened to the fight over the phone, held in Bakura's hand that began to tremble as the screams and explosions increased in number and volume. It was too chaotic. On occasion, they could catch Honda, Yami, or some other muffled voices, but could rarely make out what any of them said. Having heard the former pharaoh's voice, they thought things would get better. Instead, the pandemonium only escalated. The shrieks of agony came through the small device all too clearly, making the group huddled around the phone shudder. Kaiba had taken his younger brother out of the room, not wanting the boy to hear any more of it.

At another round of explosions there was the sound of heavy footfall, like many people rushing over Anzu's cell phone. Then deathly silence. The group sat for what felt like hours, waiting for some sound of life; perhaps the familiar voices of their friends. Not even their nemeses seemed to be present anymore.

Ryou and Yugi were both clutching one of Mr. Mutou's hands, the three of them leaning close as if to shield the others from the whole catastrophe. Bakura was sitting on the floor across from them, the silent phone still open in his quivering hand. The doctor got up from his chair, moving for the door.

"I'd best get my equipment out for when they return."

Yugi and his grandfather nodded, watching the man leave. No one contradicted his statement, each holding a sliver of hope. They loosened their grips on one another, Ryou letting go and standing shakily to his feet. The white-haired hikari moved to the large window, cars crawling at a slow pace in the noon rush-hour traffic.

"How long…do you think they'll be?" Yugi asked in hushed voice, violet eyes wide and vulnerable.

Mr. Mutou, for once, did not even try to give an answer. Ryou bit down hard on his bottom lip, using all his willpower to keep the tears at bay. There was no need for tears. For all they knew, everyone was fine and their friends had escaped and were on their way back.

'No tears….not yet,' he admonished himself. 'Have faith in Yami and Marik and the others. They'll be here with us soon. Soon…'

Brown eyes glanced over at the thief whose gaze was fixed intently on the black cell phone in his tan hand. Calloused fingers curled around the device, knuckles turning white. Bakura's head was bowed, black locks hiding his features from Ryou's view, but he could feel the emotions radiating off his darker half. There was anger. There was vehemence. More than anything else though, there was anxiety. Apprehension. Fear.

((…yami?))

The former tomb robber gave no reaction that he'd heard his lighter half, all attention on the cell phone. Bakura had never been one to pray to the gods, but now he was doing so with all his might. Marik had been in that building. He'd let his best friend go to that death trap.

((Yami?))

Hadn't Marik always stayed by his side? Never given up on him even when Bakura himself didn't feel he could go on? How could he abandon the younger Egyptian like that? Marik had gone so far as to follow him underground on several occasions; an unbearable thing for the boy, yet he'd done it. And Bakura couldn't even accompany him just because a situation appeared fruitless?

The clock on the wall chimed once, announcing that yet another hour had gone by since Marik and the others had departed. Yugi, Ryou, and Mr. Mutou turned at the sharp snapping as the phone shattered to pieces on the floor, Bakura's fist curled tightly; droplets of blood seeping between the crevices of his hand and dripping slowly to the remnants below.

* * *

"But what'll happen now, Seto?" Mokuba pressed as his brother sat on the bed in the doctor's room.

"I don't know. Now just go back to sleep already."

"I can't sleep! I can't when we don't know if everyone else is all right!" the boy cried, clutching the blankets as he leaned against his older sibling.

Kaiba sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to soothe his brother in any way. Why had those idiots gone out there? Hadn't they seen their attempts would amount to nothing but more pain? The tycoon had watched the thief's hikari have a complete breakdown at seeing his father's remains.

'It's just a damn repetition,' he thought grimly to himself, staring at the flowered pattern on the quilt covering his brother's legs. 'A circle. It's just going to keep happening again and again. One by one they're going to fall.'

Blue eyes fell upon the ebony-haired child who was watching him beseechingly.

'No. Not Mokuba. They'll have to kill me first. They'll have to destroy my very soul before they could even try to lay a _finger_ on him.'

"_Just how badly do you want to protect the kingdom? The Pharaoh? As you are now, you'd be defeated with ease."_

Kaiba all but jumped out of his skin, twisting his head from side to side, searching for the owner of the voice. It sounded somewhat like Bakura…but yet it hadn't been. The room was empty save for him and Mokuba.

"Seto?"

The startled brunette looked down to find two wide brown eyes gazing up at him worriedly. Kaiba forced a smile, lightly ruffling the boy's hair.

"It's nothing."

This remark received a glare. "No it's not! You just acted like someone stabbed you in the back!"

Seto inwardly groaned, wishing these strange voices and images that were supposedly from the past would just remain wherever they were supposed to be and leave him alone. To him it didn't matter if he'd been a priest in ancient Egypt or not. They weren't in ancient Egypt now, there were no pharaohs, and he had a life in these times.

"_What you need is more power. And I can help you acquire it."_

Closing his eyes, he shook his head as if to banish the sinister voice. Kaiba realized now that it wasn't speaking to him presently…he was remembering these words.

'But what good is gibberish some freak told me three thousand years ago? All we've got are those stupid ka items…."

"_Do you know how the Millennium Items were created?"_

'Great, now I'm going to be bugged by this voice even when I'm awake…'

"_I do."_

* * *

It had long since become dark outside. They'd watched from the large window as the city lights blinked on one by one. There were stars peeking between dark clouds looming far above the rooftops. Their radiance was almost nonexistent, as if choked by the utter blackness surrounding them, trying to snuff them like bare candles in the wind.

A map of the city was spread across the table, the doctor hovering over it, searching for a new place of refuge. Mr. Mutou sat silently in a chair beside the other man, worn eyes downcast. Yugi and Ryou remained by the window, not speaking but internally wishing that their companions would return to them soon—and if not that, then that they were at least alive and safe somewhere.

The Kaiba brothers had not returned from the doctor's room, the elder not wanting Mokuba to become more frightened. This, in turn, put a heavier burden on Seto's shoulders; as if he hadn't had enough already. This was the best way he knew to shield his younger brother from the goings on, though, in reality, he knew in his heart that it wouldn't be able to last much longer. The group's number was thinning. And if Yami and the others didn't return, it would mean those that remained had a larger task set upon them than before. Kaiba wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he knew it was one that they couldn't escape.

By this time, as the hour grew later and later, Bakura hadn't so much as dwelt upon what those of them remaining had yet to endure. He hadn't even briefly considered that he would most likely be the new unofficial leader in the former pharaoh's place. Any thoughts of fighting, Shadow Magic, fleeing, ka, or their adversaries, were all virtually non-existent. There was only one thing the ancient thief's mind—and heart—was centered on.

Marik.

For six months he'd left the teen without so much as a farewell or a way of contact. Bakura grit his teeth as he sat in the corner of the study, fingers holding his cigarette tensing as the clock began chiming yet again. It was a haunting, horrible noise that they'd all come to dread, as each case it rang meant another hour their friends had been gone. It sounded out nine times, each chime tearing a small piece from the thief's chest, making it feel as if he'd betrayed the boy all over again.

"Close the fucking drapes already," Bakura spat bitterly at the hikaris, standing up and walking away. "They're not coming back."

Yugi and Ryou exchanged somber looks, tears welling up in both pairs of eyes. Mr. Mutou didn't stir. The yami grasped the doorknob, black-haired head bowed in defeat. To their confusion, he didn't leave. The doctor looked up from the map. Ryou tried to reach his other half through their mind link but was unable.

The thief narrowed his eyes, feeling a strange prickling sensation. It told him something was wrong…terribly wrong. But it also told him something else. He flung the door of the study open and dashed off down the unlit hallway not moments before the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway was heard. Everyone sprang to their feet.

"They're back!" Ryou exclaimed, he and Yugi quickly following Bakura's actions.

"Finally!" Mr. Mutou breathed, but wasn't yet comforted. There was no telling who it was that had just arrived. Instead, he assisted the doctor in moving the map and writing utensils off the table before going to inform Kaiba.

Bakura slammed his fist into the button on the wall, internally urging the garage door to open faster. The dice master's truck came into view in the driveway and the thief rushed forward, heedless of any threat that could be lurking about. Ryou and Yugi had reached the door that attached to the garage in time to see Bakura duck under the double door as it moved upward. A wave of relief washed over Yugi when he sensed his darker half, but was once again worried when he couldn't contact his other through their link.

The passenger door opened, a weary-eyed Marik sliding out. The blonde was surprised when he immediately found himself engulfed in the former tomb robber's arms.

"Damn you, Marik!" the other hissed, shaking violently as he held his friend tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Calloused hands cupped the teen's face so Marik was looking into relieved grey eyes. Bakura's brow creased when the younger Egyptian didn't respond. "…Marik?"

The boy's lower lip trembled, but he didn't speak, letting forth a sob and burying his face against the thief's chest. Heart sinking with comprehension, Bakura forced himself to tear his attention away from Marik whom he held securely against himself, watching as the other passengers slowly emerged.

Ryou had come forward and was assisting an ashen Otogi in carrying Anzu who appeared to be unconscious. Yugi put out a hand to his darker half who mutely declined, focusing instead on the last occupant who was struggling against the former pharaoh.

"Just l-leave me alone!" Jounouchi's voice half yelled half wailed as he resisted any comfort or help from Yami.

By this point the doctor, Mr. Mutou, and the Kaiba brothers had come out to the driveway as well. Seto had his gun, ready should their foes have trailed them. Mokuba was watching with wide brown eyes. Yugi looked at the empty back of the pick-up truck.

"Where…where's Honda? And Shizuka and…?"

"Gone."

Otogi's voice was hollow. There was no emotion left in it. His emerald eyes were burdened with grief and grimness, having witnessed and endured too much. The single syllable hung in the damp air. Like gravity, it pulled—this heave to the point of pain. A strained whine came from Yugi as tears escaped Ryou's eyes. Both hikaris looked over at Yami as if begging him to say otherwise—to tell them the dice master was mistaken and that their friend was okay. He wouldn't meet their eyes, attention on the distraught blonde who was still refusing to get out of the truck, having curled up on the seat.

"N-not Honda…!" Yugi whispered, quaking.

"How many injured?" the doctor asked, taking control of the immobile crowd.

Best to tend to the living. The dead would have to wait for mourning.

* * *

Otogi lay on his back on a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows in the study, staring blankly at the ceiling. Marik was lying on a similar 'bed' nearby. Bakura was at the young Egyptian's side, gently running a hand through tangled blonde locks. Kaiba and Ryou had pulled a short leather couch into the room on which a drained Yami was now resting. Anzu, who was in the worst condition physically, was given the bed upstairs. Mokuba, worried about the girl who had rescued him back in Battle City, had gotten his brother and the doctor's permission to stay with her. Seto figured it was better his brother sit next to an unconscious girl and the doctor than hear of what happened from the others. The elder Kaiba stood near the window of the study, the drapes nearly closed. Two of the items of the ka had been placed back into the chest with the third. It was then shut and set in the corner of the room near the shelves of books. No one had even the slightest desire to look at them.

"Where's Jou?" Yami asked faintly, having been slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Grandpa and Ryou are out with him right now trying to convince him to come inside," Yugi replied quietly from beside his darker half.

Yami paled. "Ryou shouldn't be…he just lost his own father! This will be too much for him. Jounouchi's in a state…"

"With good reason," Kaiba snorted. "But tell us: where the hell have you people been? You left that apartment hours ago. Dropped the bodies off at a morgue and then went out for coffee?"

"Shut up!" Marik shouted, sitting only to be restrained by the thief.

"Marik, lie back down. You've already spent your energy."

"But he…!"

"He's a pompous asshole, I know. Now lie back down," Bakura ordered while sending the CEO a warning look, daring the other to say anything more that would anger the blonde. "Now, let me rephrase what this bastard said," the former tomb robber continued, turning to Yami. "What the devil happened? I mean, besides what you already said with the fight. What took you so long to get back here?"

Yami sighed heavily, shoulders slumped. "We went to the police."

Kaiba, Bakura, and Yugi gawked at him.

"Are you crazy?!" Bakura exclaimed. "The more people we get involved…!"

"We had two dead bodies in the truck!" Yami bellowed, sitting up straight now, fists clenched as he fought to keep his emotions at bay. "The whole apartment building knew something had happened with all the explosions and screaming going on. Over half of the residents saw us take off with a pack of the Master's people after us. We had that going for our story, though we left Shadow powers and the likes out of it. The police took the bodies to be examined…and contacted Honda's family."

"Well, since you said Hiroto's ka was destroyed and he wasn't tortured like the others it's most likely the medical examiner won't find a cause of death," Bakura stated, becoming confused when Marik started trembling; neither the thief nor the younger Egyptian had ever gotten along with Honda.

"I…should've d-done something earlier. If I'd killed that cloaked guy five seconds sooner…"

"Marik, Honda's death was not your fault," Yami said gently, obviously having gone over this already with the teen.

"**Five seconds**—maybe not even!" the blonde screamed, struggling shakily to his feet.

Bakura was on his feet too, grabbing his friend by the shoulders to hold him steady and to keep him from doing anything drastic. The blonde Egyptian grasped the tomb robber's hands, trying to pry his fingers away.

"Let go!"

"Marik, stop it."

"No!" the boy yelled, tears streaming down his face. "I could have killed that guy sooner! The Summoned Skull would've been destroyed and then Honda wouldn't…!"

A hand tenderly touched the teen's arm. He froze, looking over to find Yami standing next to them, Yugi at his side keep him steady. Light lilac met royal amethyst.

"None of us foresaw what was about to happen. We're not seers, Marik. We're humans…even Bakura and I," Yami said softly, trying to ease his own guilt as well, feeling tears slipping from his eyes as he spoke. "Honda knew that. He knew the risks in battling with his ka. He took that risk, Marik, as did you and Otogi. It was his choice. No one made it for him." He squeezed the boy's arm consolingly.

Marik took a shaky breath. "But…I c-could have…"

"And **I** could have tackled that man myself, taking his attention away from his monster and Honda. Just because I don't possess a ka doesn't mean I couldn't have done anything. I just didn't see it coming. It happened too fast." Yami looked the boy deep in the eyes once more. "This is **not** your fault."

Whether these words were absorbed and accepted by the boy was hard to say as Marik broke down against Bakura who'd stood there mutely holding onto his friend while listening to the former pharaoh's words. The thief's heart had sunk at one particular line:

"_Just because I don't possess a ka doesn't mean I couldn't have done anything."_

Bakura watched as a frail Yami made his way back to the couch aided by Yugi. The thief's mind was racing. Would things have been different if he had gone with them? Maybe it wouldn't have made any difference at all. Looking down at Marik weeping bitterly against his chest, Bakura realized that was something he would never know…and it would always haunt him.

* * *

The battle needed to be discussed more; the use of Marik and Otogi's kas—particularly Otogi's. They needed to make strategies concerning a new sanctuary. Whether or not the Master and his followers had more pendants was yet to be seen. There would also need to be plans if they were to attend Honda's upcoming funeral, as their adversaries could choose to attack there. Shizuka and her parents would not be buried until Jounouchi's authorization had been given.

But for now everyone was too tired. It was as if their very spirits had been sucked out and destroyed in combat as well. The hour drew late into the night yet few could sleep. Every time they closed their eyes they were plagued by what they had experienced earlier. Finally, some drifted off, bodies too weak due to stress and injury. For those that hadn't been present it was hard to comfort when they themselves could feel the burden of not only loss but also of responsibility to care for the others.

For one person though, it was much harder.

Yami, Yugi, and Bakura looked over at the door when Mr. Mutou and Ryou entered, the latter's face covered with tearstains. It was around 2:30 in the morning by this point. Kaiba had gone upstairs where his brother, Anzu, and the doctor resided. Marik was sleeping fitfully, whimpering on occasion. Otogi hadn't spoken to anyone, still staring expressionlessly at the ceiling in a state of shock.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi asked in a strained voice.

His grandfather shook his head sadly. Ryou was visibly quaking. Yami held out a hand and the boy rushed over, falling against the former pharaoh's chest and letting forth a muffled sob. Yami stroked the teen's hair soothingly, unable to imagine what he must be going through. First, he found his father's mangled dead body. Then Honda, perhaps the closest friend he had, died. Now he was watching as another friend lost his entire family.

"He's still in the truck?" Yami asked quietly, continuing to hold the weeping hikari.

"Yes and it's getting cold out there. I don't know what to do. What do you say to someone who's just witnessed their entire family being murdered?" Mr. Mutou murmured.

Bakura's jaw tightened, bloodshed flashing behind his eyes. "Has he said anything?"

Mr. Mutou turned to the yami in surprise. "Nothing that someone in his state wouldn't say. He's blaming himself for everything. I'm just so worried though. He's cutting himself off from us. He won't accept comfort or even a presence nearby."

"It's the grief talking," Yami agreed. "He was hysterical when the police tried to take Shizuka's body. It took three of us to get him to let go of her."

The former pharaoh noticed something change in Bakura since this conversation began. It was like the thief could see the whole thing happening through those sharp grey eyes; like he was living it himself in Jounouchi's place. He wouldn't meet Yami's questioning gaze, staring instead at the empty doorway.

"Ryou."

The boy lifted his head from Yami's chest, looking over at his darker half.

"Come over here and sit with Marik. Better yet, get some sleep as well," Bakura said whilst standing stiffly to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yami asked, already fearing he knew the answer.

"To get the mutt, of course."

Mr. Mutou stepped in front of Bakura as the thief reached the doorway. "You will not go near that boy. He's been through quite enough and doesn't need you taunting his loss."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to straighten out his head a bit."

"I don't doubt your intention to help, Bakura, but you aren't exactly the best person to give comfort in a tragic situation," Yami added, referring to both Ryou and Marik's breakdowns in which the thief had either done nothing or been unable to calm the person.

"Who said anything about comfort?"

"What else does he need? He just lost his entire family! Surely if you understood that you would…!" Mr. Mutou stopped when the former tomb robber's expression turned deadly.

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps he needs doting and kisses on all of his scrapes," the thief sneered. "But then again…how would _you_ know that's what he needs?"

"Well if it isn't, which is what you clearly think, then what does Jounouchi need, Bakura?" Yami asked scathingly.

This lit a faraway spark in the other dark's eyes. "That is yet to be seen."

Mr. Mutou frowned. "You haven't even been near him since they came back. Nor were you near Ryou when his father…"

"He's angry," Bakura cut him off. "As you said, mostly at himself. Not a shocker there. But then again, very few people go through what he's experiencing." Grey eyes locked with Yami's.

The former pharaoh's mouth went dry. He'd never heard about Bakura's family. Of course, the thief must have had one at some time, he'd just never spoken about them. But that would have been before the whole ordeal with his wanting the Millennium Items to be destroyed…

Yami gasped, earning strange looks from everyone, as something began to take shape in his mind. Bakura had come into his palace wanting the items destroyed _"on behalf of those in utter torment". _Then, when they'd gone to Kuru Eruna over six months ago, there had been all those ghostly forms; "the very essence of the items", Bakura had called them. He'd freed those demons…but were they really demons or…?

Bakura had been tortured, battled Yami throughout history, and then ended up stabbing himself in the gut—all for the sake of these spirits. But who were they really? A person wouldn't go through that hell for just _anyone_…only for those he was very close to.

Those that he loved.

"Let him go, Mr. Mutou," Yami said, surprising everyone including himself.

"B-but…!"

Yami had already turned to Bakura who was watching him suspiciously. "I'm trusting you won't worsen his condition—that you'll help him."

The thief offered a scowl. "Whatever. Just don't have anyone bother us." He stalked around Mr. Mutou and out the door. Everyone remained silent for moment, then the black-haired yami poked his head back in. "Oh and if it gets a bit loud, no worries. It's called _venting_."

With that, the former tomb robber was gone. Yami sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ra, I don't know when he's being serious or not sometimes."

* * *

Jounouchi shivered, curling up into a tighter ball on the front seat of Otogi's truck as it became colder and colder. It had been dark for a long time now. Yet even before the sun had left the sky, the teen's world had crumbled into dust and gone dark. None of it mattered. He was all alone.

It was, after all, his fault.

There were so many things that he wished he could have said to them. He'd been trying to settle the rift between his mother and himself. Ever since the divorce he hadn't been on the best of terms with her. His father, while still a drunk, had ceased his violent ways. Though he hadn't been an ideal father things had begun getting better at home. Shizuka…what Jou'd give to spend even one more day—one more hour with his little sister. They had missed out on a life as close-knit siblings that lived in the same house.

Honda.

Jou's best friend was gone. He'd given up his life in order to protect the blonde. Jounouchi felt an immense amount of guilt not only for that but also in knowing that the two of them had been arguing a lot lately due to their conflicting views on the former tomb robber. They'd never truly apologized to one another or resolved their disputes; something he would forever hate himself for not doing.

The others couldn't understand. He did not want to listen to them. They were ignorant to what he was going through. Even Ryou. While it was true Ryou had no more family, he hadn't seen any of them die. Unlike Jou, the white-haired hikari hadn't had the chance of saving his family—Jounouchi had. The blonde betted that Ryou would have been able to save his father if he'd had the opportunity. But not Jou. He couldn't even protect himself, which cost the life and soul of his best friend.

"It's all my fault! Damn it! It's all m-my…fault!" he sobbed into the cushioned seat which was already thoroughly soaked from his tears.

"Is it now?" a callous voice asked.

The boy jolted slightly, looking to find the door open, Bakura standing near his feet. The expression on the thief's face was impossible to read. Grey eyes were studying the teen, an indecipherable gleam within them. Jounouchi did not expect much from the yami, as the black-haired thief had been less than compassionate when his hikari lost his father.

"Leave me alone!" the boy snapped, turning away from the yami.

The thief snorted. "Is that what you want? To be left all alone after losing them? Seems a bit contradictory if you ask me."

"Why are you here? You never knew my family and you certainly didn't care for Honda!" Jou retorted, eyes stinging.

"I came to bring you inside. They're all worried sick about you and you're shunning them for caring."

"They don't understand! _You_ don't understand!" Jou saw Bakura's muscles go rigid at this but kept going. "You don't know—You don't know what it's like to lose everything!"

The teen gasped as a hand grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and hurled him forcefully from the vehicle. The blonde tumbled over and over a few times on the cement of the driveway before stopping on his side. Wincing, he looked up at the shadowy figure standing above him with flaming eyes.

"You insolent little _dog_! Don't pretend to know things you do not and then lecture about them as though you've experienced them."

"I lost my entire family! My mother and father! My little sister! My best friend!" Jou shrieked, standing swiftly despite the bruises and cuts he now bore. "And do you know what else? It's these stupid pendants!" He drew the item of the ka from around his neck and hurled it out into the street; the clanging of metal on pavement announcing its landing. "I couldn't summon my ka! I could only stand there and watch as they were killed one by one! If I'd been able to summon Red Eyes I could have saved them!"

"But you couldn't, so now you're going to blame yourself for your own limitations, therefore making yourself even more of a weakling," was the condescending reply.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jou yelled, throwing his hands above his head. "What do you want? To gloat over my misery? Well fuck you! **Fuck all of you**!"

He was on the ground again, this time blood flowing steadily from a split lip. Instantly he was drawn up by a hand gripping the front of his shirt, his feet dangling several inches off the ground. He choked while gazing down into eyes that were ablaze with some inexplicable fury.

"Let…let go!" he coughed, struggling to grab the yami's arm.

Bakura didn't relent, hiking him up another inch into the air. "When is reality going to set into that thick skull of yours? Is it even penetrable, Katsuya? Tell me: what do you have left?"

"Nothing," the boy muttered, crying out as he was thrown brutally to the pavement. Bakura paced around him slowly, eyes never leaving the fraught teen.

"Nothing? Nothing?!"

"Yes! **Nothing**!" Jounouchi screamed, rising again unsteadily, facing the incensed yami.

Bakura's features twitched, fists clenched at his sides. He didn't want to do it, wasn't even sure he was capable. It could be an immense mistake on his part. Dare he take that risk? The consequences could be disastrous. What other options were there though? Everyone else had already tried to get through to Jounouchi and failed. They would refuse to leave him behind which would only complicate their position immensely. The teen was by now in a pit of desolation. The worst Bakura could do was drive him deeper into it…and that might be for the best.

Jou watched with unease as the anger dissipated from the yami's face; a nervy, tense look remaining. He was almost certain the thief would jump him and try to physically beat some sense into his 'impenetrable skull'. To his confusion, the former tomb robber turned without a word and stepped into the truck, sliding over to the driver's side and staring blankly at the cracked windshield. He sat there in silence with his hands in his lap, as if having completely forgotten the blonde.

'Is this a trick? What the hell is he doing?' Jou wondered, standing awkwardly next to the vehicle, blood trickling down his chin.

(Get in.)

Jounouchi jumped slightly, not having been prepared when the thief spoke through their mind link. All the teen felt was trepidation at this sudden transformation of the thief's demeanor.

((Why?))

A grim smile formed on Bakura's lips, the scar on his face creasing, but he didn't turn to Jou.

(You have lost much and are livid about it—tortured by it. That is understandable. But I'm afraid you've blown the whole tragedy well out of proportion which, in turn, has blinded you completely.)

Jou shook with rage. ((You don't…!))

(Understand?) Bakura's head turned slowly at this, eyes stabbing the blonde to the very core. (Oh but I'm afraid I **do**…more than you think. Now, we have two options here; options that only you can and will decide. You can remain as you are now: angry at the entire world, convinced you are completely and utterly alone and blaming yourself for their deaths…**or** you can come with me and witness what it truly means to 'lose everything'.)

A shudder ran down Jou's spine at these words, imagines of Honda and his family still fresh and afflicting. He had lost it all. Shizuka…Honda…they were everything to him.

((W-what do you mean? What are you going to do?))

The thief's expression didn't falter. (Just what I said. Now, what will it be?)

Jou stood motionlessly, at a complete loss for what to do. Should he go with Bakura? What was the yami planning?

((Will…will it hurt?))

(More than you can imagine.)

Unnerved even more, Jou took a step back, eyes never leaving the yami who was intently watching him. Waiting. Would he force the blonde to go with him? The teen racked his thoughts, frantically searching for a place the other could take him that would be so horrifying. He couldn't come up with one. The Shadow Realm came to mind but for a split second before Jou reminded himself Bakura no longer possessed any Shadow magic. He was actually more powerless than Jou in the fact that he didn't have a ka.

(Let me put it this way: if you have already lost everything, as you've claimed, what do you have to lose?)

Jou hesitated for another moment. Bakura did have a point there. What _was_ left to lose? His entire family was gone. His closest friend was dead. No. More than dead. Honda's soul had been torn apart. But what exactly did that mean? Was Honda suffering somewhere? Had he been completely destroyed? The blonde came closer to the truck, resting his hand on the open door's handle.

"Bakura…I…about Honda…"

"We can talk about him when we get back," the thief cut him off, tone telling Jou there was no room for discussion. It looked like he wouldn't be getting anything else out of the thief unless he went with him to…wherever it was the former tomb robber wanted to take him.

Exhaling shakily, Jou climbed onto the passenger seat, closing the door. Reaching for his seatbelt, he was impeded by a tan hand on his arm. The teen looked over at Bakura confusedly.

"We won't be needing those," the black-haired yami answered simply.

Jou frowned. "Like hell I'd trust your driving skills!"

"Who said we were driving anywhere?"

"Wha—?!"

Bakura's hand flew forward, icy fingers attaching like magnets on either side of the blonde's head, palm over his eyes. And before Jou could move there came a dreadfully strong tugging at his mind and spirit as though they were being ripped from his body. The last thing he was aware of was closing his eyes and screaming.

* * *

"Yami, you haven't said anything for a while. Are you all right?" Mr. Mutou asked concernedly, sitting on one of the chairs next to his grandson.

Ryou and Marik lay asleep on the makeshift bed. Otogi by this point had drifted off into a fitful slumber, brow creased with tension. The doctor had come in and checked on Yami, Marik, and Otogi. Everyone was relieved that the dice master was finally resting. Yami was still worried to what extent the events in the apartment had overwhelmed the black-haired teen.

However, for the moment it was Bakura that the former pharaoh's thoughts were drawn to. Yami was almost certain now of the identities of the ghosts in Kuru Eruna. He also knew they had been tied to the Millennium Items somehow.

"Yami?"

The monarch came out of his thoughts to find the two Mutous watching him with concern. He sighed, leaning his head back onto the pillow.

"I…I don't want to discuss it yet," he murmured, hand running over the leather of the couch. He could almost feel the heavy weight of the Millennium Puzzle on his chest. Tan fingers absentmindedly came up and closed around the material of his shirt where the item used to reside.

"Discuss what, Yami?" Yugi asked quietly, sensing his darker half was troubled by something. "Maybe we can help."

Yami smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that I must speak with Bakura about my notions first. It could be nothing and there's no point in causing more drama if I'm way off the track."

"This wouldn't by any chance have to do with you letting Bakura go out to Jounouchi by himself, would it?" Mr. Mutou pressed.

"What makes you say that?"

This time it was his hikari that answered. "Well at one moment you were telling Bakura off, saying he shouldn't go near Jou. Then suddenly you told us to let him go alone. What changed your mind?"

"You saw it too then?" Mr. Mutou questioned softly. "I myself didn't fully realize until after you'd allowed him to leave."

The yami and hikari both turned to the elderly man. The former pharaoh looked straight into those astute violet eyes of the man he'd come to know as a grandfather in these present times.

"Saw what?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Mr. Mutou stared at one another, a wordless conversation passing between them. Yugi bristled, not liking being left in the dark.

"What's going on? What did you see?" he tried again desperately.

* * *

Jounouchi groaned, squinting his eyes to find the sun beating down upon him. The teen winced, the heat of the day milking the throbbing ache in his temples.

'Damn tomb robber. What'd he do?—knock me out and leave me in the driveway overnight? What kind of a lesson is that supposed to teach me? I thought he…'

These rantings stopped abruptly when he noticed the ground felt much…spongier than the cement of the driveway. Brow furrowing, he moved his fingers back and forth, brown eyes widening in shock.

"What the..?"

He sat up quickly, inhaling sharply. The heaviness of the humidity had completely evaporated. Bracing his hands into the soft ground, he pushed himself to his feet, scanning the area only to be left in a state of bewilderment.

Sand. Dunes of sand everywhere he turned. Above hung a hazy blue sky with white wisps of cloud that looked like downy feathers floating about lazily. A placid wind carried the scent of meat and spices to the teen who noticed for the first time how famished he was. Even so, he had no desire to eat anything. Deciding it was in his best interest to head in the direction the aroma was coming from, Jou trekked off through the golden sands. It was logical to find some place with other people and try to figure out where he was exactly.

As he plodded along, he attempted to make sense of what was going on. Perhaps he was asleep? Unconscious? This couldn't be the Shadow Realm. Bakura didn't have the capabilities to summon them to the Realm.

And where was the thief?

"Nice of him to dump me here…wherever here is," Jou muttered under his breath.

Still, there was one thing good about this place: his friends weren't here to bother him and tell him lies about how things were going to get better and that none of it had been his fault. His heart fell at this, images of that horrible day coming back to him.

"Eh?"

He blinked as he came over a large bank to find some sort of village far below. The buildings looked like they were made of rock or clay bricks. It was a small rural community. Jou counted twenty-two buildings in all. Most of them he supposed were houses. Near the edge of the town he spotted a large stone well: the source of this community's means of existence. There were people walking about, some in groups chatting with one another. There was smoke coming from the far side of the town, most likely where the food was being cooked.

Stomach rumbling, mind buzzing, Jounouchi carefully made his way down the dune and to the well. Standing awkwardly next to it, he looked at the two women who were filling their clay pitchers with the cool water.

"…always asks when supper will be ready," one said light-heartedly. "Sheriti has the appetite of her older brothers combined."

She wore a long beige robe and plain sandals. Simple, yet sufficient. Her hair was completely concealed under a head wrap of brown material; possibly animal hide. Her skin was bronzed by the sun.

"Mmm…my two children are very similar. I think all that playing they do works up quite an appetite," the second woman laughed, placing one of her jugs aside as it was full. "How old are yours again?"

Jou listened in confusion, unable to understand why they hadn't even acknowledged his presence. He had all of his physical senses. He could smell the food, feel the sand and heat, hear these women, and see it all. He'd probably be able to taste the food too. Jou wanted to talk to them, so many questions plaguing him. It felt wrong to just interrupt though. He didn't know the customs of this place.

The first smiled in a sort of gentle way. It was a very motherly smile. Jou remembered when his own mother used to smile like that—before the divorce, back when they were a happy family. He felt a touch of resentment towards these two women, as they were so content. They still had their families.

"Akhom is 17, Aapep is 13, and my baby Sheriti is 10 years old now."

The second nodded, kind grey eyes fixated on the water she was pouring into her second pitcher. "It is amazing how quickly they grow, Mkit. Sometimes I just want to stop time and let them remain as they are in their innocence."

The woman called Mkit chuckled. "Oh Amisi, your children are still quite young! To be wishing such things already…! Why, neither of them is even 10 years of age yet!"

A light blush made its way onto Amisi's skin that was slightly lighter than her friend's. She had long light brown hair tied back in a braid that came down to her waist. She wore the same garb as Mkit, yet it did not diminish her observable beauty. Amisi was younger than the other and her eyes shone with life.

"Oh you speak no lies. And I suppose you are right: why worry so soon? Nafre is to be turning 6 several days from now…"

"Ah, but it is not Nafre that you worry about," Mkit replied knowingly, voice lowering to a softer volume.

Jounouchi watched as a gloom swept over the younger woman, grey eyes now bearing some type of burden. Amisi sighed heavily, shoulders heaving. Mkit grimaced apologetically, grasping her friend's hand and squeezing it tenderly.

"That was none of my business to say…"

"It is all right, Mkit," Amisi cut her off. "After Kerasher's death…" Her voice broke for a moment, eyes glassy. "It was so hard for the children to lose their father. Nafre still doesn't fully understand. Meryre has looked out for them both. I'll never be able to thank him enough for all he has done for us. My poor boy has been forced to grow up too fast because of all of this, becoming the man of the house at the tender age of 9…"

"Mama!"

The two women turned to the approaching figure. Jou stepped around the well to get a better view, eyes widening slightly at the sight before him. She was a small thing in a pure white robe that went down to her ankles. Her skin was copper and her shoulder length hair a silky chocolate. Wide brown eyes looked up at Amisi expectantly.

"What is it?"

"It is time to eat! Time to eat!" the child announced excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Thank you, dear…Nafre!" her mother called as she began to prance away. "Have you seen your brother?"

"He's with Djau on the outskirts!" the girl shouted heartily, dashing off before she could be questioned further.

"Well tell them it is time to eat!" Amisi yelled before frowning in disapproval.

Jou watched the young one go, troubled. Nafre looked familiar. Had he met her somewhere before?—perhaps while they were visiting Egypt six months ago? It was possible. This place could be Egypt and the names were definitely foreign. But no, he would have remembered talking with her. She was so adorable with her giddy smile and prancing step as though she had not a care in the world.

Leaving the two women who were shaking their heads, muttering about "running off" and "not doing chores", Jou hurried after the little girl while trying to remember where he'd seen her before. Perhaps she purely reminded him of Shizuka when they were little. His sister had had the same giddiness and radiance about her.

They passed by groups of people of all ages that were heading for the other side of the village to the gathering no doubt. Nafre turned, skipping between the buildings until she was out of the town completely. Jou squinted his eyes, able to see two small figures scuffling in the late sun's light, bringing up a cloud of sand; a tangle of human limbs. The little girl picked up her pace.

"Bakura!" Nafre called out.

Jou nearly swallowed his tongue as he approached the three youngsters, the two halting abruptly and separating. One was a boy with dark black hair that was shaved closely to his head and auburn eyes. He wore what Jou would call a skirt that passed just below his knees. The blonde barely paid attention to him though, turning instead to the young boy that Nafre was clinging to.

Two deep grey eyes looked down at his sibling. He had lightly tanned skin like that of his mother. There was something different about him from any of the other people Jounouchi had seen. It was this detail that made the child instantly recognizable to Jou.

Messy, chin-length white hair.

"Bakura," the blonde whispered in wonder.

"It's time for dinner. Meryre said so!" Nafre said impatiently tugging on her brother's arm.

Bakura was wearing a beige robe covered in sand. Jou wasn't the only one to notice. The little girl scowled.

"You were fighting again. Mama will not be happy."

Young Bakura smirked, though it was not of the killer tomb robber that Jou knew. This was the mischievous smirk of a child.

"That'd only be if you told her, Nafre," he said, once again surprising the blonde at his voice. It wasn't gravelly or harsh. It was that of a normal kid. "Besides it isn't real fighting. We were practicing, that's all."

She pouted. "Well she still won't like it. Elder Meryre says…"

"… 'that there's no need to have such skills as we have no enemies.' Yet we have men trained to battle in case of bandits," the boy called Djau recited, kicking up a whiff of sand. "You never know…"

"Perhaps you're right, Nafre," Bakura cut in, sending his friend a look; obviously not wanting to scare his sister about bandits. "Now let's get to dinner or we'll really be in trouble."

Jou followed the trio in a daze, hearing but not really listening to what they were saying. He understood now. This was Bakura's past. That's why these people were ignoring the blonde. They couldn't see or hear him. He wasn't part of this world.

To them: he didn't exist.

A lump lodged in Jounouchi's throat as he watched the children join their families around a large fire. Food was set out in baskets and on large plates. Everyone was chattering and laughing. It seemed like one big family. They all respected one another. It hurt to see this, knowing that when he returned to the present times that he would be all alone again. The blonde spotted Mkit and what he was guessing were her three children and husband.

Jou didn't want to be around them nor was he interested in the conversations vibrating throughout the circle. He wanted to be close to Bakura, Nafre, and their mother. He felt drawn to them. They weren't hard to find, as Bakura was the only one with white hair that wasn't an old person.

"You're a mess! Please tell me you haven't been tussling again," Amisi admonished while brushing some sand from her son's hair. "You didn't finish your chores?"

"I did, mother," the white-haired boy replied faithfully. Their grey eyes met.

Jou noted that Bakura's face was clear of any wounds. The scar wasn't there. The blonde quickly reminded himself that the double-crossed scar was the mark of treason that would not be inflicted upon him until later on in his life. With a heavy heart, Jou stared at young Bakura, knowing how hard the road ahead would become for this guiltless child.

Amisi sighed, turning to receive a bowl that was being passed around. "You know I don't approve of you and Djau having such pastimes. This is a peaceful place. There are those that are skilled in combat, but there is barely a need for such. Besides, Bakura, your father wouldn't want such a life for you."

The young boy nodded dejectedly, head bowed. "I know," he whispered.

They looked up at the sound of anxious murmuring from the crowd that had grown eerily quiet. Jou, who was seated beside little Bakura, stood up with the boy. Parents were pulling their children against them protectively. A group of twelve approached on black horses. Jou had noticed this community had only camels and goats. Perhaps horses were pricier. Then again, hadn't Bakura said before they were much less dependable in the desert than camels? These men were all quite buff, bare chests revealing well-toned muscles. They wore white head coverings and had wraps around their lower halves.

An elderly man in a plain robe stood in front of the citizens. His face was worn, lines carving the years into his features. He had dark brown eyes that were sharp like flint telling that, despite his age, his mind and spirit had not diminished. The top and sides of his head were smooth and bald. A small circle of hair was shaved on the back from which Jou would describe as a grey ponytail fell to his shoulder blades. Two men in striped worn robes stepped up beside the elderly man on either side protectively.

"Greetings, strangers. May I inquire as to your presence here? You are quite a ways away from the palace," he spoke in a loud clear voice. "Are you lost?"

"Mdjai!" a woman hissed hoarsely, a wave of apprehension that Jou did not understand washing over the people.

One of the riders came forward. "We are here on behalf of the Pharaoh. This is the town of Kuru Eruna, is it not?"

"It is."

'Kuru Eruna!' Jou looked around searchingly. 'But…that means…this is where the Millennium Items were…'

"We are here for a census and to assure that no foreigners have entered Egypt's borders without our knowledge. You are in charge here?"

The elderly man nodded. "I am. As for your census, there are exactly 100 citizens in our village. Every single person is related to at least a few others. Blood ties are strong here. There are no outsiders."

"100 people, you say? You're certain of this? Everyone is related through blood?" the man on horseback repeated feverishly, eyes gleaming. The other eleven were stirring, obviously excited about something.

The leader of Kuru Eruna paused, intelligent eyes studying the group before him untrustingly. The people were completely silent now, clutching one another in fright. Jou noted the way Amisi drew her woven shawl over Bakura and Nafre's heads, hiding them from view. The children peeked out from under nonetheless. The blonde's stomach was churning. What was going on? What did these men want from the citizens?

"That is what I said. Will there be anything further?" the old man answered, not offering any food or hospitality to the travelers. Jou didn't blame him. Something was off here.

The man gave a toothy grin, an iniquitous glint in his eyes. "That is all. Thank you for this information. The Pharaoh will be most pleased. May the gods smile down upon you. Farewell."

The elderly leader merely nodded stiffly, giving no good wishes in return. The strangers waited a few long moments before realizing they would receive none. They turned their horses and raced off into the cooling desert on which the sun was setting in a ruby hue. All the adults let out a collective sigh. The leader looked back to them.

"Let us finish our meal. There will be discussion of this matter tomorrow. There are several of you in particular with whom I wish to speak. I want constant watch from all sides of the village…"

"Elder Meyre, they said the Pharaoh merely wanted a census…" a man with a thick russet beard interrupted.

"But did you see his expression? It chilled me to the bone," an aged skeletal woman rasped. "I sensed further intentions behind those he claimed to have."

"Harere, the children!" Mkit exclaimed, glancing worriedly at her own offspring.

"I agree with both Mkit and Harere. While there are things to be discussed the young ones mustn't be involved," the leader stated decisively.

The group mumbled their agreement. Jou watched as Amisi enveloped an arm around her two children. He could see she was trembling greatly.

As dinner continued, the people of Kuru Eruna settled down, although nervous glances were passed across the large fire lined with stones. Bakura's mother ate in silence, grey eyes grave. Nafre was asking insistent questions.

"Who were those guys? What did they want? What's a…?"

"Hush, dear, and eat your food before it becomes too cool," Amisi admonished before turning back to her own meal.

Bakura smiled at his sister's pouting face. He beckoned with a finger when their mother wasn't looking. A sprightly grin lit up the girl's face as she hastily scooted over to him so their knees were touching.

"What's a…a cen-sus?" she asked quietly so as not to draw Amisi's attention.

"It's the counting of how many people live in a certain area. Like here: that's 100 people."

"But why do they wanna know?"

Bakura shrugged, nibbling on a piece of bread. "The Pharaoh ordered it. Pharaohs will do that. They want to know how many people they rule over."

"Why?"

Jou was crouched next to the pair on Bakura's side. He was impressed by how much the white-haired child knew. When Jounouchi was that age he knew nothing of politics, censuses and other goings on in the real world. Then again, in the past it seemed one was forced to grow up much sooner in life. It was required. There was more manual labor. More tasks. And Bakura and Nafre no longer had a father. The boy had suddenly had huge responsibilities thrust onto his scrawny shoulders.

"Because that's his duty. How can he protect us if he doesn't know about us? That's his main job: to keep us safe."

The young girl smiled contentedly, yawning and curling up on her brother's lap. The blonde's heart panged as the boy gently ran his tan fingers through his sister's smooth brown hair. Amisi glanced at her children out of the corner of her eye, both love and a glimmer of fear present.

* * *

The fire was dying down, families wishing one another goodnight and herding the children off to bed. The sun was a mere sliver sinking into the desert sands, turning them a dark orange.

"Bakura, come back!"

"I'll be home in a minute!"

"Bakura!" Amisi called but didn't chase after her son, instead turning and leading a groggy Nafre to their house.

Jou, for a reason he could not explain, didn't want to leave the little girl's side much less let her out of his sight. Yet at the same time he was itching to know where young Bakura was going.

"Damn tomb robber wasn't up for listenin' to reason even back then," Jou grunted as he sprinted after the small figure that had disappeared into the crowd of people heading in the opposite direction.

The blonde skidded to a halt in an attempt to not run into a rather pudgy man coming straight at him. Jounouchi opened his mouth but didn't have time to do anything else as the made strode right through him. There was no feeling of it. No chills or pain. The stunned teen did a double-take only to shout in surprise as several more people passed through him as if he were thin air.

"Well, technically I am less than that even," he reminded himself, running his hands up and down his arms, still spooked by this new epiphany he'd made. "How is it that I can feel the sand and sun and have all my senses but I can't touch these people?" he mused as he continued to search the diminishing groups of people.

There!—crouched down, peeking around the corner of the large building closest to the eating area. Quirking an eyebrow, Jou walked over making certain to keep his footfall soft even though the child could not hear him. Peering around the corner too, Jou saw the elderly man from before speaking with three men. Two were middle-aged; their hair receding with flecks of grey. They both wore striped robes. The third was a younger man, probably in his early 20's with black hair that fell to his shoulders in a somewhat unruly manner.

"But what could it mean? There has never been a census call from any pharaoh on this town," one of the older men hissed, tone edgy.

"I say we send several scouts to the royal city and find out just what…" the dark-haired man began.

"That is out of the question. To do so would only seem a hostile move on our part," the third cut in.

The younger one growled. "I have a wife and infant son…!"

"We all have families, Haankhef," the elder of the village responded calmly. "I understand everyone's concerns and fears."

"Surely then you sensed ill intention from those mdjai? We all did. It was radiating off them like camel dung," the first man scoffed. "While I agree Haankhef's idea is too rash, I am fearful of doing nothing. Having constant lookouts will be of some help but won't give us enough warning if trouble should come of this."

"While I did sense negative energy surrounding them, there's no reason to lose our heads," the old man stated holding up a bony hand when the three opened their mouths to argue. "Besides, even if we had warnings enough ahead of time, where would we go? Abandoning the town and fleeing into the desert is nothing short of suicide. Believe me, my most solemn duty is the preservation and safety of this village and its people. It is late and we are all still being plagued by the encounter earlier this evening. Go home to your families tonight. As I said before: we will have a counsel tomorrow to discuss this matter thoroughly including our best courses of action."

The men reluctantly nodded knowing their leader was right. This involved everyone in the village. More people should be allowed to voice their opinions. The more the better. Bowing respectfully to the old man, the three headed off, passing by the child well-hidden in the shadows…or so Jou thought.

"Bakura, you may come out now," the elder called with a hint of amusement causing the blonde to jump in surprise.

If the boy was experiencing anything similar he didn't let it show; scrambling to his feet and over to the wise old man. Jou trotted behind, curious now. The wrinkled face looked down at the unblemished one, dark brown eyes gazing into wide grey ones.

"Is…is it true, Meryre? Are those soldiers coming back?" Bakura asked in an innocent, tremulous voice.

The leader did not reprove the boy for eavesdropping on a private conversation, seeming to have expected nothing less from Bakura.

"Do not worry yourself with such ideas, my child. The adults of the village will decide how to react to the situation, as you have heard."

"They're afraid. Even during dinner they were pale."

Thin lips lifted slightly. "Nothing gets past you, does it? Come and help an old man carry the leftovers back to the storage area."

Bakura was obviously fighting not to protest and demand more answers; instead taking the handle on one side of a large woven covered basket, Meryre doing likewise at the other side.They headed off together at a faster pace than Jou expected given that it was a young boy and an elderly person. Once again, the blonde pursued. They entered the biggest building that Bakura had been hiding behind earlier. It was one room with cushions and mats lining the floor.

'This must be the meeting hall,' Jou decided, breath catching as Meryre pulled open a wooden door on the clay floor. Beneath it lay a dark staircase.

"It couldn't be!" the blonde whispered as he followed the duo that were now struggling with their load down the narrow passageway beneath the building.

It was in much better condition, but it bore an uncanny resemblance to the stairs Bakura had led them down six months ago. Far under the sands in the ruins of Kuru Eruna had rested the Millennium Stone and the golden sarcophagus where the Millennium Items themselves had been forged.

Jou guessed it took a good fifteen minutes to get to the bottom given that the two ahead of him were both growing weary. Wishing he could help but knowing he couldn't, the blonde simply followed, heartbeat hammering in his head.

Had the people of Kuru Eruna created the items to fend off those men that claimed to serve under the Pharaoh?

'It can't be Yami yet. He wouldn't be any older than Bakura here," Jounouchi reasoned. 'So…Yami's father?'

He gasped as they came around the small bend, brown eyes scanning the all-too-familiar area in disbelief. Bowls holding glowing flames were placed about the room. With their light, Jou could clearly see the large white stone that lay in its core. Atop its middle were bulky casks. All around were baskets and sacks stacked upon one another. Overhead wound the platform on which someone could stand and count all the produce.

"A…storage area for food? But where's the…?" Jou murmured running his hand over the edge of the carved marble-like rock that would come to be known as the Millennium Stone.

"Right here is fine. That's good," Meryre said, the basket landing with a thump as they let it drop several inches to the floor. Both were breathing heavily. Bakura recovered quicker, having an adolescent body.

Standing up straight, the little boy announced: "I want to come to the council tomorrow."

Meryre blinked before stating gravely, "This is a matter that the heads of each household will take care of…"

"And I am the man of my home," Bakura replied defiantly.

A kind smile graced the old man's face, eyes twinkling. "Yes. Yes you are. And you've done very well in your father's stead. Kerasher would be very proud of his son."

The boy looked at his bare feet, voice cracking. "I…It's only been a year but I'm starting to forget…his laugh…his stories…even his face."

The old man drew the upset child closer, thin fingers comfortingly stroking the sand-covered white locks. To Jou's surprise, there was no crying or tears from Bakura. It seemed the boy had given up mourning some time ago. Instead there was silence. The two stood there as if time had stopped. The blonde could see the pity and pride burning in the intellectual eyes that had many lines beneath them.

"Don't you fret about tomorrow. We must focus on the here and now, for every one of us there will come a time when there is no tomorrow," the elder said quietly, kneeling before the child and gingerly clasping the small hands in his own.

Bakura's brow creased in puzzlement. "Like father? Will they all be that fast?"

Meryre gave the petite hands an encouraging squeeze. "Kerasher's death was unexpected. Not all happen so sudden. There are often signs…"

"Will I die like father? I can't! Who would take care of mother and Nafre?" the distraught boy persisted.

'He's so selfless,' Jou thought as the words left Bakura's mouth. 'So protective of his family...'

_Family_.

'I guess I was too when it came to them. Shows what good I can do for anybody.'

"Meryre?" the white-haired boy asked nervously when the other hadn't answered.

Still kneeling before Bakura, Meryre gazed deep into the grey depths as if searching for something. Bakura waited, apparently understanding he should even if he didn't know why. Jou observed as the old man suddenly blinked heavily like one coming out of a trance. A reassuring smiled appeared on the aged lips.

"You will live…a very long time…even older than me." Bakura's eyes widened comically. "With such a gift you must not stray from your desire to protect those that you love. But there is something I want you to remember about this: We are all mortal beings. We do not possess powers as the gods do and we shouldn't ever. You must understand and recognize that you have limits, and sometimes we cannot fulfill our oaths no matter how hard we may try."

"But I won't fail!" Bakura objected.

The elderly man chuckled. "You have such spirit. Do not let its fire die. You are young and there are many challenges waiting to test it." He playfully ruffled the white locks. "Now away you go! Before your mother hunts you down!" The boy nodded and raced for the stairs. "And Bakura."

He skidded to a halt again. "Yes?"

The man looked suddenly very tired and withered like a stripped and battered tree after a terrible windstorm. Jounouchi stood in the extensive space between the two figures; he and Bakura both waiting for the village elder to speak.

"Meryre? Are you okay?" The boy stepped towards the other.

This action awakened the man from his inner turmoil. "Everything will be all right. Go home to your family now. Just remember—remember our talk here. Remember what I told you."

Anxious, Bakura hesitated, not wanting to leave Meryre alone.

"Go home, Bakura."

"You…You're sure you're all right?"

This concern received a warm smile. "Quite. Now off with you! You should be asleep already!"

Grinning, the boy dashed around the corner and began his ascent back up to the village. Meryre was standing now, fastened to the floor.

"Don't forget," he whispered to the empty room—to the child whose footsteps were becoming quieter as he became farther and farther away.

Jou noticed how all the cheer and reassuring air the village leader had held while Bakura had been present vanished upon the boy's exit. It was like he was bearing the weight of the entire planet upon his frail shoulders. When it appeared the old man wouldn't be doing or saying anything else of interest, Jou turned and made for the stairs.

"He was more than just another mentor to me," an identifiable gruff voice declared quietly.

The blonde whipped around to find the black-haired yami perched on the edge of the Millennium Stone, legs hanging over the edge; sneakered feet planted on the ground. This Bakura from the present time didn't spare the shocked teen a glance, grey eyes never leaving the somber figure that was leaning his back against a tower of sacks. Fighting his urge to strangle the thief, Jou managed to walk calmly over to the other, both of them watching the old man that could neither see nor hear them.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now."

Jounouchi frowned. "This is your past, I know. It's just…is this the Shadow Realm? How'd you manage to do this…?"

"Our connection, of course."

"…What?"

Bakura sighed. "Our mind link. I pulled you into my soul room. Took one hell of an effort too."

"This…is your soul room?" Jou stuttered, eyes darting about. He'd been in here once before but it hadn't looked anything like this. It had been dark, cold, and gloomy.

"Technically, this is a memory. But yes, it is part of my soul room."

Jou nodded, understanding only somewhat. Bakura had yet to look at him, attention fixated on Meryre.

"So was he like a dad to you after…? What happened to your own dad?" the blonde asked awkwardly.

"Heart attack. He was there and then he just…wasn't," Bakura shrugged, still not looking at the teen that didn't belong in this alternate world. "My mother nearly succumbed to grief. Meryre helped her get back on her feet. He assisted all of the families in the village that experienced crises such as that, but for Nafre, our mother, and I he gave extra time...extra care…"

Jou couldn't help but be touched at witnessing this sensitive side of Bakura. Light brown eyes caught the admiration behind the thief's own. These feelings were quickly clouded over as bitterness took hold. It was time to get to the point of this whole escapade.

"Listen Bakura, I understand why you brought me here. An' I have to say you're a complete bastard for it."

The yami's head turned sharply at this. "What?"

Jounouchi scowled. "After I just watched"—he couldn't bear to say their names—"them get murdered, knowing I could have prevented it, you bring me here: Flaunting your own family in my face!" Bakura's eyes went icy. "I know you expected me to get inspired by Meryre's little speech to you but it's the same crap Yugi and the others have been spouting for only god knows how long. Yes, your mom was kind and loving! Yes, your little sister was adorable! Yes, this ol' guy gave you that timeless speech! Can we **go** now?"

The blonde's chest was heaving by the time this outburst was completed. As he panted Jou waited for Bakura to get mad. He wanted the thief to become enraged—to burst with the fury Jou was feeling building up inside of himself. Instead, Bakura turned back to Meryre whose eyes had become glassy as he stared despondently at the floor.

"Looking back here, coming back here," Bakura murmured. "It seems he knew…at least some of it. The people said he was a seer to some degree…"

"Stop ignoring me!" Jou exploded. "I saw your life!—your almost-perfect little world! Now take me **back**!"

Bakura smirked, a sickness twisting into his features as if he were in the predicament of whether to laugh or scream. He was still gazing at Meryre, grey eyes narrowed.

"And who said any of this was the real reason I brought you here?"

Jou balked. "What—what are you talking about…?"

This sentence was cut off as Meryre sagged, slipping slowly to the floor; back pressed against the piles of stored food. The blonde's heart skipped a beat when he saw the elder's face.

Tears.

"What's wrong? Bakura, what's wrong with him?" The teen's voice hitched.

"To put it simply: he's realized he has failed us."

"Failed you? How can he have failed you?" Jou questioned, getting scared by the old man's silent weeping. "Tomorrow he's holding that meeting…"

"For Kuru Eruna," Bakura declared emotionlessly, "there will be no tomorrow."

Light brown eyes widened in comprehension. 'That madness in his soul room six months ago…the soldiers like the ones that came to the town this evening…all those people being slaughtered…!'

His heart leapt to his throat as his mind brought back one particular image he'd been unable to banish: A scene involving a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a white robe. All at once he knew where he'd seen her before.

"Nafre!"

Jou turned on his heel and raced for the stairs, ignoring Bakura's calls. He wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. His body was on autopilot. He didn't know why this atrocity had occurred but he would keep it from happening again! This time he would stop it!

* * *

Mokuba was sound asleep, snuggled against Anzu's pale form. The doctor had gone downstairs once again to check on his other patients. He had mentioned the dice master in particular, worried about the teen's health psychologically more than physically. Kaiba wasn't really concerned about everyone else either way. The CEO had his own troubles to deal with.

Seto paced about the small bedroom, his bare feet noiseless on the wood floor. He was hearing things. That voice kept popping up without warning. It was pestering, jeering; muttering about the creation of Millennium Items and whatnot. Needless to say, Kaiba wasn't interested. If anything, he was getting more and more agitated; so much by this point that he refused to even sit, lest he should succumb to sleep for fear of what might be awaiting him in his dreams. Hands fisting in his brown hair, the CEO squeezed his eyes tightly shut and attempted to calm himself and try to make sense of everything that he was experiencing.

'What's happening to me? Is it all in my head? It can't be anything more. I'm not a priest! I never was!'

Holding his breath, Seto waited warily for the voice to contradict him. Blue eyes squinted cautiously, surveying the room that was silent save for the light, even breathing emitting from the slumbering duo on the bed. Exhaling in relief, Kaiba lowered his arms. It seemed like an entire lifetime had passed since last he had slept well. How he wished he'd never agreed to fly Yami and the others to Egypt. If not for that, he wouldn't have gotten Mokuba and himself involved in this evolving madness.

It wasn't just the dreams, danger, or even Shadow magic. It was that rough, sinister voice. Bakura's voice…yet there was something else about it…something from these present times in Domino, Japan. Seto just couldn't put his finger on it. It without a doubt felt like a menace, which meant he had to do everything in his power to ignore whatever it said and keep any influence it might have over him at bay for Mokuba's sake…

…for everyone's sake.

* * *

The run up the pitch-black stairs took much longer than Jou remembered it being. His heart was pounding like a hammer in the cavity of his chest. He could see nothing; not even the steep steps as he stumbled on them repeatedly, hitting his knees.

'It's taking so long! Why is it taking so long?! I shoulda been there by now!' he thought frantically. 'Is this just my nerves getting the better of me?...No. It's taking too long. Something's wrong!'

(Run all you want. It won't make any difference) Bakura's voice suggested impassively.

"Shut up! Just because you've given up…!"

(There's nothing to 'give up' on. The fate of Kuru Eruna is set in stone. All of what is about to happen already happened thousands of years before you were born.)

"Then I'll change history!" the blonde shouted heatedly as he blindly continued the endless run. "Why is this taking so long? You're manipulating this passageway, aren't you?"

Bakura's confidence wavered as he reconsidered his whole plan. Perhaps the blonde had seen enough. Jounouchi had witnessed fragments of the massacre in his previous unanticipated visit to the thief's soul room. Was it really necessary to show him any more?

"Bakura! Stop messing with this thing and let me up there!"

(...You know you can't change any of it.)

"Yes I **can**!"

The thief closed his eyes from where he sat outside of the memory in the murky haze of his soul room. It was obvious the teen was greatly out of touch with reality. If he pulled Jou from the memory now the blonde would forever insist that he could have made a difference and altered the outcome. It wasn't that Bakura hadn't tried the first few times he'd entered that particular memory…but he'd moved past that point. He'd accepted it for what it was. A memory. Jou hadn't. And until the blonde learned to recognize that, he would never be able to see his own family's deaths in true light. Consequently, he'd plunge himself deeper into his own misery and would be run by hatred and resentment as Bakura had been for so long. The thief was resolute to do everything he could to make sure such an outcome wouldn't befall the blonde.

(Once you witness this, you won't ever forget. I can't erase these things from your mind after you've experienced them. Do you understand?)

"Just let me up ther…!"

(Do you understand?) the former tomb robber repeated persistently.

"Yes! Yes! I get it! Now will you let me up there?!" Jou yelled, legs tiring at the amount of running he was doing and the lack of progress it was bringing.

He felt Bakura's resolve give. (Very well…Just remember: you made this choice.)

Jounouchi yelped as he suddenly tripped, collapsing face-first onto the cold sand. His ears were ringing. It was a shrill sound that sent a shiver through him. Brown eyes widened when his mind began to clear and registered what the noise was.

Screaming.

Jumping to his feet, horror filled him at the all-too-familiar scene before him. Soldiers were everywhere, ruthlessly driving people out of their homes with spears and whips. His mouth went dry at the sight of Mkit covered in blood, a large knife buried deep in her stomach as her motionless form was dragged by her foot; wide fear-filled eyes staring up at the starless night sky.

Children were scampering about, frantically trying to avoid the soldiers who showed no mercy, spearing them as if they were nothing more than animals. Families had been separated, parents and young ones searching hysterically for each other while trying to evade their persecutors. All around mdjai on horses were chasing the citizens that had managed to break away. Their shrieks echoed in the air as they were overtaken and run down. The soldiers were laughing. _Laughing_. They were torturing and slaughtering these innocents for their own amusement. There was no remorse in their features; nothing but malice and ill delight carved into them. The rancid stench of gore overwhelming. Stomach muscles twisting, Jou managed to come out of his shock, racing forward into the carnage in search of Nafre, Bakura, Amisi…

He skidded to a halt, bile rising in his throat at the sight of a soldier marched through the main street with a head impaled on the end of his spear. The face was badly damaged, purple and black with bruises. Several of the teeth had been knocked out. A long, thin pony-tail of silver hair that was saturated with blood swung back and forth like a tattered flag. The soldier paraded forward pompously as if he was holding a trophy and not another human being's head.

"_Meryre_!"

Jou whipped around to find young Bakura standing only feet from him, staring in horror at the decapitated head. The boy stood amidst the pandemonium, wide grey eyes filled with terror. A soldier on horseback came pounding towards the child from behind, arm raised, weapon ready.

"Bakura!" Jou shouted, only to pass through man and beast, turning in time to see a figure dart in front of the white-haired child followed by a ghastly sound of the spear hitting a target.

"_**Mother**_!"

Amisi stood with her arms outstretched, staring straight into her son's eyes. The spear had passed right through her, the head protruding grotesquely from her chest. Blood leaked out of the corners of her mouth as she gazed with glassy eyes at her eldest child. Bakura was frozen, tears spilling down his cheeks. Amisi's lips twitched, taking a shuddering breath that gurgled as her lungs flooded.

"R-run."

Bakura shook his head violently though he took a step back at the solider approached Amisi's wavering form. His mother adamantly gave a weak nod.

"Run!"

Letting loose a sob, the boy turned and fled as the mdjai grabbed hold of the spear, tugging viciously on it so Amisi fell to the ground. Laughing coldly, the man gripped the weapon tightly.

"Don't worry. Your little brat will be joining you soon."

Letting out a cry muffled with blood, Amisi was dragged away by the spear still embedded in her torso. Glazed eyes stared unfocusedly after her child, fingers twitching feebly as they trailed helplessly through the crimson sand.

Jou knew it was already too late for her. His own eyes brimming with tears, he turned on his heel and ran after Bakura who had vanished. Where had the boy gone? At least Jou knew Bakura didn't die in this attack. How—he wasn't sure. But Bakura _would_ survive, which meant the blonde could focus on finding...

"Help me! Someone!** ANYONE!" **

The blonde twisted around to spot Nafre running straight at him. Her white robe was covered in dirt, brown hair flying about as she stumbled. Blood was trickling down the right side of her face. Behind her a soldier on a large black horse came charging, a sick grin plastered on his face.

'What do I do?! What do I do?!' Jou thought frantically, trembling uncontrollably. He hadn't been able to stop the other man from killing Amisi. Yet there had to be some way save the little girl. There _had_ to…!

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"she shrieked, collapsing to the blood-covered ground, a spear sticking out the side of her back. He'd seen this before—never having been able to get over it.

She was going to die.

"**Not again!"** he screamed, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly.

It didn't matter. He already knew how it would happen. The horse's hooves would crush the back of her skull in. Her small fingers would twitch and her tiny body would spasm. Tears streamed down his face as he fell to the sand, curling up in a ball and whimpering; waiting for it to be over. He couldn't bear to watch it for a second time.

"N-no…!" he wailed, images of his own sister convulsing on the floor of his apartment, calling out to him for help. He'd failed. He couldn't help anyone.

Jou froze when fingers curled around his shoulder. They shouldn't be able to touch him! How…? A hand grabbed his own, pulling it away from his ear.

"Get up."

The blonde's eyes shot open as he craned his neck to gaze at the yami who held his shoulder steadfastly. Grey eyes were somber, burdened greatly by having to return to this memory. Jou couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't even get a clear sentence to form.

Opening his mouth, he whispered desolately, "N-Nafre."

Bakura pursed his lips together, tightening his grip on the teen. Jou blinked, noticing how different the atmosphere had become. The sand was thoroughly stained with blood. The night had become eerily quiet. His breath caught in his throat when he spotted the large group of soldiers lingering outside of the meeting house, torches in hands. The blonde glanced over at Bakura questioningly. The yami merely nodded towards the mdjai.

Fear clutching his heart, Jounouchi slowly made his way across the small town, trying to ignore the pieces of human bodies strewn about. He avoided looking down, focusing solely on the evil men until he was only several feet away, wishing he could tear them to shreds with his bare hands. They were muttering amongst themselves edgily, all staring at the entrance to the meeting hall reproachfully.

"…if he finds out? What will he do, do you suppose?"

"He won't. That's because you're going to find this person before Priest Akunadin discovers…"

"Before I discover _what_?" a deep voice hissed.

They all tensed, turning to a tall man with a dark brown beard. His attire was like nothing Jounouchi had ever seen: a dark purple robe with golden trim. A hood was drawn up over the top of his head. He turned from one soldier to the next, piercing each with his intense eyes. There were two men behind him carrying a large golden chest, both warily glancing at it every so often as if a bunch of asps were going to spring out of it at any given second.

"High priest Akunadin…"

"Is there a problem? I would have you tell me if there was. And whoever is responsible shall be held accountable to whatever degree I deem fit."

Jounouchi shivered despite the fact that this man could not see him. It was obvious the priest was in charge. Did that mean he'd ordered this atrocity to happen? And where were all the people?—all the bodies? Where was young Bakura?

"We…when we sent scouts here earlier this evening they took a census..."

"And found the peasants here to be precisely what we were searching for," Akunadin scowled impatiently. "What is your point?"

The soldier cleared his throat, visibly sweating. "I…you said that this…this _mission_ required 99 people related through blood…"

"And the village did indeed possess this essential requirement. It is why the spell worked. Your point being?"

Jou stepped closer. 'Spell? What is he talking about? They weren't using any magic.'

The men shared agitated looks. "There were…100 citizens."

Akunadin's cool composure vanished, eyes widening in panic. "What do you mean?—that there's still someone out here?!" he screamed, face beet red.

'A sole survivor?' Jou gasped, looking behind him only to discover the black-haired yami was gone.

"I…I…"

"Find them! Find them _now_!" the priest persisted wildly.

"We've set up a perimeter so they can't leave the village without our being aware…"

"It is your lack of awareness that brought this about!" Akunadin snapped. "Do you know what this means? All of our work here will have been for nothing if there is a survivor!"

The soldier tried to compose himself. "Even if they did manage to escape, who would believe them? Kuru Eruna was not a well-known place…"

"It has nothing to do with whether or not they speak of this! This was our chance of making this country invincible and you've taken that security away!" Akunadin bellowed. "Now, fix it!"

"We've been searching but haven't been able to locate…"

"Locate?" the priest sneered, eyes sweeping over the dead village. "Who said anything about locating? Bring them to us." Shadows fell over his features as he gazed at the torches in the soldiers' hands. "They're no doubt hiding in the town somewhere." A wicked smirk crept onto his face. "Burn it. _Everything_."

"No! Stop!" Jou yelled, watching helplessly as the mdjai rushed forward, setting the buildings alight with their torches.

Fabrics, straw, and hides went up in flames. The stench of the butchered livestock lying about was worsened tenfold as the flesh burned. The animals were strewn out across the sands, having been killed by the soldiers probably after their human prey had been annihilated.

The high priest and his men pulled out of the village, surrounding it; poised and ready to finish off the lone survivor. Jou stood near Akunadin who was intently watching the blazing town billowing with black smoke, waiting with anticipation for someone to flee from the smoldering buildings. Everyone was holding their breaths, Jounouchi included. Was Bakura somewhere in Kuru Eruna still? Surely not. His body would sport severe burns even if he had managed to stay alive the in the fire. The yami's skin was covered in scars from the torture he'd endured later in his life, but not burns.

After about ten tense minutes, Akunadin frowned. "They should have come out by now."

"Perhaps they suffocated in the smoke?" one soldier suggested.

"Or were burned to a crisp," another added with a grin.

"There is no way to prove that!" Akunadin hissed. "Is it possible they escaped the town during the raid?"

The soldiers fell silent at this.

"Idiots! **Imbeciles**!" the priest bellowed.

Jou no longer knew or cared what was going on with this man and his cronies. Taking his chances, he ran back into the burning village. The heat was overwhelming, yet he found it couldn't harm him when he accidentally stepped on some red-hot piece of metal.

"Come on, Bakura. You've got to be here somewhere!"

He began walking up and down the streets, searching anxiously for the child. It didn't make any sense. There wasn't a single body anywhere in the village. Where had the soldiers taken them? He stood amidst the ruined city as it disintegrated, at a loss for what to do or where to go. Both the past and present Bakura were nowhere to be found.

'I lost track of little Bakura when he ran away while his mother was dying. Then I saw Nafre…' Jounouchi tried to shake away any reminiscence of that incident. 'Assuming he didn't get out of Kuru Eruna, where would he go? Where is there a good place to hide and also protection from _this_?' he wondered, glancing around the fiery village.

Brown eyes fell upon the large building at the end of the town in which Bakura and Meryre had gone. The priest had emerged from there, but Jou hadn't seen anyone go back down there when Akunadin had ordered that everything be burned.

'The underground chamber!'

Jounouchi hurried across the town, not bothering to look around. The walls were cracking, the roof partially caving in. Ignoring this, the blonde strode over to find the wooden door had collapsed, the stone stairs completely revealed. Gulping, he began the slow decent. Something was off. The smoke wasn't coming down. He didn't know that much fires and such. The blonde knew that if you were in a fire you were supposed to stay low to the ground where the smoke was less thick. Did that apply here as well or was something else keeping it from coming down the dark staircase?

He entered the large room. The color drained from his face. Atop the white stone lay the golden sarcophagus. Rushing over to it, he found grooves where the Items were supposed to reside were all empty. Nearby a gigantic caldron that went past his waistline sat, still cooling. The sacks of food had been ripped open; clay jars and skin flasks smashed and torn.

"What the hell…?"

Jou's breath hitched at the muffled sound of weeping, looking upward at the rock platform that wove its way along the perimeter of the room. Biting his lip, he went over to the narrow stairs that led up to it, slowly ascending. There, curled up in a fetal position, was Bakura. The white-haired child was crying with his face pressed against his knees, obviously trying not to make any noise. Jou carefully knelt beside the boy.

"M-mother," Bakura whimpered. "Meryre."

The blonde's heart sunk. 'There were 100 people living here. They only needed 99...' Brown eyes fell upon the trembling child again, comprehending at last. 'He's all alone.'

He sat next to young Bakura for a long time. The thief's words to him back in the driveway were beginning to make sense—his angry reactions to what Jounouchi had said about losing everything. But hadn't the blonde lost everything too? Sure it hadn't been nearly as horrific, but it'd happened nonetheless.

Jounouchi stiffened as the boy uncurled, shakily getting to his feet. His beige robe had dried brown blood spattered on the front as well as droplets on his tearstained face. Peering at the ground below, the child cautiously made his way down the stairs. Gazing in fear at the golden sarcophagus, he backed away from it slowly while never taking his eyes off it. Reaching the doorway, Bakura turned and raced up the stairs without warning.

"Hey wait! Don't go up there!" Jou shouted, quickly pursuing.

Who knew what dangers were still on the surface? The fire and smoke, the soldiers and their unrepentant leader…Hopefully Bakura had remained down there long enough that the priest had given up and left with his minions. Still, it was too great a risk.

Clambering up the final step, he had to struggle over the rubble, pieces of the roof that had fallen in. There were red embers still burning everywhere. Coughing, the blonde made his way out of the building to find Bakura standing in the bloodied sand amidst the ruined village. Smoke was lifting into the air, the crackling of the dying fires the only sound. The charred walls of the houses were all that remained as if bones stripped of their flesh.

"Mother? Nafre?" the boy called hoarsely, grey eyes darting back and forth, desperate to find someone. "Meryre? Djau?"

Jou stood beside Bakura with his arms at his sides, wishing he could say something to him. What would he say though if he could speak with him? The child was getting hysterical by this point, panting, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"**Mother! Nafre!"** he screamed, voice echoing into the lonesome night.

No one answered.

"Mer-Meryre?" He crumpled to his knees, whimpering. "Somebody? Please?"

It hurt badly to watch. Why had Jou been so adamant on seeing this? Why had he demanded that Bakura let him view this?

"S-somebody!" the child sobbed, pressing his forehead against the blood-covered sand. The sky was not visible, utter blackness swallowing up it. The smoke seemed to be choking all of the traces of life from the village, constricting around the walls that were once homes filled with joy.

"Do you understand now?"

Jou jolted, finding Bakura standing next to him, grey eyes focused on his past self. The blonde couldn't read the expression on the yami's face. He took a shuddering breath.

"Why would you show me this? To prove to me how alike we are?"

"Alike?" the thief mumbled. He spun around the grabbed the teen by the throat. "You still have the gall to say that?!"

The blonde didn't reply. Bakura forced himself to release Jou, turning back to his childhood form that was now curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. He hadn't wanted to show Jounouchi this. He hadn't wanted to ever show anyone this. Not even Marik. It was too personal.

"Well how are we different? Sure this was a lot more violent than what happened to Honda and my family…"

"Is that the only difference you've perceived?" Bakura sneered, disgusted with the teen.

Jou's attention flew back to the frightened, crying child alone on the ground. In the distance he could make out a slit of light rising up out of the sands far away. The sun was nearly covered from view by the dark clouds lifting from the village. It was unusually crimson, as if a symbol of the blood that had been spilled during the night.

"You didn't have a chance at saving your family. I did," he said in a cracked voice.

Bakura clenched his fists, fighting to control his temper. Beating the blonde to a pulp, while it would satisfy the thief's craving to do so, would not accomplish the goal he'd set out to achieve here. He couldn't let this whole experience be for nothing. Sighing in aggravation, he decided he'd have to lead Jounouchi step by step.

"So there was more gore and I was powerless to stop it."

Jou nodded sullenly, finding it impossible to look away from the grief-stricken boy.

"You were just a little kid. An' there were too many soldiers. At the apartment…" The blonde took a shuddering breath. "…we weren't ambushed like you guys were here. Honda and I knew what we were getting into. We already knew my family and Anzu were being tortured…" He couldn't finish. It hurt too much. The guilt was overwhelming.

"There are some other aspects that separate Kuru Eruna from your family's murders."

This statement caused Jou to turn back to the black-haired yami. The pain shown clear in those deep grey eyes. Still Jou bristled that the thief claimed to have suffered so much more. He remained muted, waiting for Bakura to elaborate.

'Well this is progress. At least Katsuya's willing to listen now.'

"It goes beyond friends and family here. Look around you. Do you see any other people? No. Nor are there any other towns close-by. There were never travelers passing through. Bandits on the rare occasion, but they were always caught before they'd reached our boundaries." Bakura paused, allowing a brief glance about the smoldering remains of what was once his home. "Until the mdjai came I'd never seen anyone that wasn't from our village." He cast his eyes back to Jou who was listening intently. "Now imagine every single person you've ever seen in your entire lifetime, even just passing by in the street, being slaughtered all around you. Not even _one_ surviving."

Brown eyes were wide. Jou opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. Bakura stared straight back, knowing he was finally getting through to the teen. The former tomb robber stepped closer, all too aware of the fierce weeping of his past-self continuing in front of them, the ruby glow of the awakening sun dying his clothes and hair a light shade of red.

"Everyone," Bakura said softly. "Every single person in my life. _**That**_ is losing everything. You watched your family and friend die. It was something unforgiveable. But you have others left and they all are trying to support you."

Jou was trembling. "B-but…I'm not sure I can go on without them…I don't want to."

"If you don't then their deaths will have been in vain. Who will keep it from happening to other families?"

"What are you saying?" Jou asked wretchedly. "That I should be like you? To seek revenge no matter what the cost?"

"No, I didn't say that!" Bakura snapped, quickly ridding the harshness from his voice. "Truthfully, Katsuya, I brought you here because…" He took a deep gulp of air, shoulders slumping. "…because I _don't_ want you to be like me."

Jounouchi gaped at the yami who stood before him, eyes downcast, and a look of utter defeat covering his sharp features. The child of the past was still crying. The blonde finally understood Bakura…his callousness…his seemingly unfeeling methods…

'I wasn't listening to or accepting any comfort from Yugi and the others. Bakura—and only Bakura—understood why. He knew I needed my eyes forced open, even if it meant him having to go through all of this again. His concern was actually…_genuine_.' Still, there was one thing bothering Jou…and it was like Bakura could read his thoughts.

" 'You must understand and recognize that you have limits…and sometimes we cannot fulfill our oaths no matter how hard we may try'," the yami whispered nearly inaudibly, maybe to himself, maybe to Jou.

And this time Jounouchi didn't try to brush off Meryre's words as foolish or meaningless. The blonde did have limits. Everyone did. It was just so unbearable having those limits prevent him from saving his family and Honda.

"…Jou."

Startled, he looked at Bakura. The yami had never called him by his name before up until this point. Bakura's eyes bore deeply into his and Jou remembered meeting the thief's past self six months earlier. The former tomb robber had murdered innocents out of spite for what he'd been through and didn't trust a single soul. Was that what Jou would have become if not for Bakura's intervention? If so, it would have been because of all the self-loathing due to his own weaknesses…

"You had only summoned your ka once before and even then you hadn't used it. The reason you couldn't call upon it when you were in the apartment is most likely because you couldn't focus on it. How could you have though? Untrained in magic, it isn't possible when you're witnessing something of that magnitude. What happened to your family…to Honda…their fate was out of your control."

The teen's legs buckled and he fell to his knees, a sob escaping him as he finally accepted these words. Burying his face in his hands, he gave in to the anguish at last, letting the shame depart. It hadn't been his fault. He'd tried to save them. He'd done everything he was capable of doing. No more could have been asked of him.

Bakura closed his eyes, the village of Kuru Eruna dissolving around them; the white-haired child's fierce weeping echoing until it had completely dissipated. Jou remained on the ground, body shaking uncontrollably as he cried. Bakura knelt down beside him and reached his hand out, tentatively placing it on the teen's heaving shoulder. Yami had been right in saying Bakura knew virtually nothing when it came to comforting a person, yet the black-haired thief recognized it was time to halt the rough treatment he'd been giving the blonde in order to help him get past this.

(No more blaming yourself. If you want to honor their memory, you will continue living and fighting. It can't be all about revenge though. Don't let it be. Revenge, when left unchecked, runs your life. What you need to focus on is making sure those bastards never do such again…that no one else must endure what you are now.)

Nodding faintly, Jou sat up, bringing his hands away from his tearstained face. Without warning, he turned and fell against the yami, clinging to the material of the other's shirt and whimpering. Bakura's body went rigid. The first thing that came to the shocked thief's mind was to shove the teen away. No one hugged him except Marik…and maybe Ryou once or twice. Looking down at the heart-broken blonde who was now sobbing against his chest, Bakura found he could not will himself to push the boy off. Instead, he awkwardly sat with his hands planted on the cold ground, allowing the front of his shirt to become wet with the teen's tears. There the two of them stayed, engulfed in the dismal shadows of his soul room, allowing the guilt to slowly pass away.

* * *

-sighs- So yes, that was a hard chapter for me to write. I tried not to let the Kuru Eruna massacre be overly detailed. When you put too many descriptions of gore, the meaning and emotional side tends to get lost.

Next chappie has happenings that you've all been anticipating. I was working on it the same time I was writing this one, trying to figure out what order I wanted things to happen in. Action picks up again next chapter.

Yami: Grrreat.

Ferris: Was that sarcasm?

Malik: -whines- When do I get to come in?

Marik: and when do Kura and I get to snog?

Bakura: -blushing madly-

Ferris: -grins- To answer both those questions: one will happen next chapter. The other has to wait a while longer.

Toodles! Review! XD

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: Hosts

So I thought I had this all planned out. Then when the characters were discussing their current situation they found several plot holes. Lucky for me otherwise I'd be in quite a pickle right now. But that's why it took longer than I anticipated. I had told you all I would be updating soon. I was actually planning on updating during the holidays. My apologies for that, but the plot has been straightened out now thanks to one character so let the story continue! XD

**pride1289: **New reviewer! -tackles- Ah the people being thrown into the pot of gold. No, Jou didn't see that. It will be brought up in this chapter though. Very good perception!

**Chella**: -laughs- And here you are! My wittle sister! -tackles- New reviewer! (this is my tradition, in case you don't know) The snake! It's a _snaaaake_! LOL I'm sorry the site cut it so it was shorter. At least it didn't get rid of it completely. See you soon! (when you get home from school!)

**Satra**: -waves hand dismissively- I won't hold it against you if you can't review right away. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite then, wouldn't I with the way I update. lol All of my stories began getting less reviews when the school year started. -growls- Stupid school. I say we start a worldwide protest about how school is cutting into precious fanfiction time. What do you think? -grins-

**nijiyume**: -tackles- I haven't see you in a while! Welcome back! Glad I didn't put any more details than I did? Yeah. I took a looong time writing out the scenes with Kuru Eruna. Writing, editing, rewriting, etc....Yeah. "my fav part was at the end..and when the old man died...i dont know why for that one though" I tried putting the father/son sort of spin on Meryre and Bakura...or perhaps grandfather/grandson? Anyway, I'm glad you...enjoyed it? I mean, it's not a happy part, but it was definately emotional. I didn't feel the need to show Meryre's death. It just didn't seem necessary. "I will fav this now!" Whoot whoot! -throws orange tic tacs into air-

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: "I'm sorry I didn't review the last chap, I thought I did. Please forgive me, I'll give you tic tacs and roses, and cake." -grabs roses and tic tacs- Yummers! You can keep the cake. Ferris doesn't eat cake...well, unless it's ice cream cake. XD And don't worry about the reviewing. I mean, I would PREFER people review -grins- but I know how crazy things are right now...especially with classes and all that shit. "I'm guessing Marik and 'Kura snog in the next chap." Mmm...it will be juicy, won't it? "It'll be cool when Mailk gets into it, I see chaos ahead" Oh and how right you are!

**Neonn**: Nyeh! I can't find any past reviews from you but don't feel like going through every chapter to find out. (It takes me over an hour to write these replies alone) So I'll call you a new reviewer just in case (my apologies if you're not. I'm working on four stories here. But hey, you get a chapter dedication either way!) -tackles- Yes, the truth about Kuru Eruna comes out in this chapter. FINALLY. "And I LOVED the Kuru Eruna scenes. They were done so well, and little Bakura is adorable." -grins- Wasn't he though? (Bakura: -grumble-) And I'm glad you liked the "venting" line. A LOT of you loved that part. "I can't believe who you killed off. Admittedly, it's a great chance for character development, but...I was crying" Yay!...er...not because you were crying...well, sorta...it means it's reaching you guys emotionally! (Yami: Gods, I hope not. This could lead to years of therapy for these poor people) Join the club. -.-;

**Mishirith**: "I like how you really think about what the characters are feeling. Most fanfictions are not about why the characters are the way they are, they just are." It's true. And I don't like those types of fics. I focus on the character's emotions a LOT in my fics because emotions are what drives them. Everything they do or say is based on what they're feeling. You leave that out and you're missing a huge chunk of the story.

**Dragon-Tooth**: "you're writing style has REALLY grown since the first one." I know! Screams of Shadows was actually the first fic I ever wrote. That was what, a year or two ago? It doesn't do this half justice, style-wise. -shugs- Oh well. Liked the scenes from the past? good. Those were the ones I was most concerned about peoples' reactions. But you all loved it. Yay! I'm glad you enjoy the Jou/Bakura interactions. Those two are always fun to mess with. :P "Malik: 'Dammit, woman, you're in my bubble!'" ROFL!!!

**mystralwind**: Okay, so your entire review was overwhelming and so flattering! -tackleglomps- Goosh! XD "Between the dialogues and quick character developments that was a real masterpiece!" It was interesting trying to introduce Meryre, Amisi, and Nafre enough that people would actually feel something when they were killed. I wanted more than just the massacre scene though. I wanted to actually go into Bakura's past and see what his life had been like beforehand. I think, overall, it made the final scene of Kuru Eruna more powerful. "This is your crowning glory!" O.O Really?! Seriously?! Wow. I'm...at a loss for words now. (Bakura: No way! One of my greatest wishes has come true!) -glares at him- The story's not over yet, buster. (Bakura: Shutting up.)

**AnimeLoverAngel**: "You wrote the past VERY good, amazingly convicing, I don't think Takahashi could have done it better" -collapses- All right, you and **mystralwind **are killing me with this wondrous praise! (note that I'm not complaining! -winks-) "Looking forward to the next and the Marik Bakura snog!" LOL Aren't we all? (Yami: Not really) -snerk-

**Esoteric Memories**: Ja. A pretty good sized ego is needed to deal with this lot. Gotta keep them in line... -glances at yugioh cast who are glaring at her- I find shock collars work well. XD"you've got great pacing here, and the plot is NOT rushed which is bloody brilliant. everything is moving in this intricate thing and its just beyond amazing." Well thank you! And sorry I didn't update sooner, but like i said at the top of the page, I found some holes in the plot and had to redo a LOT of it. One character fixed it though, but we'll talk about that at the End of the chapter.

**dragonlady222**: Yeah, Honda's dead. Not joyous news--though most of the readers didn't really care. -sigh- That wasn't my intention so it looks like I'll have to work harder on that. And Jou is, thankfully, accepting his limitations which will be of great help to him in staying in touch with reality. "bakura was a big help" (Bakura: No shit! Look what I had to go through just to get that dumb mutt to wake up! I deserve a vacation!) Don't we all?

**cgflower**: "you have to treat bakura really nicely for a while, he deserves it big time. jou too, although maybe not at much." No can do. We're about to kick up the drama and agnst in the present times again! There's no time for being at ease! (Bakura: Dammit!) "you should give them both brownies" -shrugs- Okay. I don't like brownies anyway. -tosses them a tray of brownies- (Bakura: Yay!) (Jou: Finally!) LOL "now Yami can feel bad for unintentionally being mean to bakura about the millennium items throughout this story. (evil laugh)." LOL You're out for Pharaoh blood, aren't you? (Yami: -runs away-) Don't worry, they work some of that out in this chapter.

**Eleirah**: "I wonder what's going to happen to that notion when they realize they'd have to slaughter 99 people to do it." Oh you'll see their reactions in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoy poor Kaiba getting freaked out by a voice in his head. (Kaiba: I hate you) "But really, it was touching, how he's the one who goes and comforts Jou. I like his methods too." Yeah, even if he just sits there and lets Jou cry on him. Poor Bakura. And don't worry, Jou understands how hard it was for Baku to have to go through that again. As for Yami using his brain, I have some answers about him "using that thing called a brain" which he hasn't really done much before. So that's good news. Ah Malik, how shall he appear and who will he take over if he doesn't have his own body? -rubs hands together in anticipation- I LOVE this plotline so much! (Yami: This doesn't bode well for any of us) (baku: agreed)

**Memnoch's Heart**: "I loved it (when do I hate it? What the hell is this 'it'?)" O.o You know, I have no idea. (Bakura: -mutters- Idiots) Hey! -smacks him across the face- (Baku: -sulks-) "You took the cliche 'someone sees the destruction of Kuru Eruna' scene and made it your own, which is an extraordinary accomplishment in this 'done to the death' site" It was HARD! but I did it! XD Yay for me! -hugs self- I would hug my pet snake but he just ate last night so I have to wait 24 hours before touching him. -sigh- Stupid metabolism. "And DAMN woman! Now I don't know what I want more - Malik showing up or some serious tongue wrestling!" It is quite a dilemma, isn't it? (Malik: WHAT?! You'd rather watch these two share spit than see ME?!) -ish drooling- Mmmm...decisions decisions...what would you be wearing? (Malik: Tight leather) Nyummy! XD

**MarshmallowPeepGod**: "I'm happy that your semi-deathiness did not make you a sucky writer. Uh, that sounded a little harsh, but I meant it with the most loving, appreciative feelings... yup!" LOL Well I'll take it as a compliment. And I am doing better. I'm driving my car again after 10 months of not driving! And I'm going back to school in Jan! O.O

This chapter shall be dedicated to **pride1289**, **Neonn**, **mystralwind**, **AnimeLoverAngel **and in a special way to my younger sister **Chella**.

NOTE: There are scenes from the past and then there are dreams in the present times. Both are done in italics. Hope it isn't confuzzling. We'll see. The opening one isn't from any person's particular POV, just to tell you. I've some_** important notes**_ at the **_end _**of the chapter! Onward!

**Haunted** (Evanescence)

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know your still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you—  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down!

**Chapter 20: Hosts**

_Two grey eyes cracked open slowly, one still swollen. Immediately they squinted at the bright light of Egypt's afternoon sun pouring through the large window nearby. Gritting his teeth, the young man tried to ignore the pain all over his body but then noticed how much it had lessened. Inhaling, he found not the putrid stenches of the torture chambers but an almost sickeningly sweet fragrance of oils. _

_Bakura was lying on his stomach on some sort of knee-high table, arms straight at his sides; the left side of his face pressed into a silken pillow. The right side was completely numb. He couldn't manipulate the muscles at all. _

'_I suppose that's an improvement,' the white-haired peasant thought wryly, deciding to let it be and become more aware of his new location. _

_He tensed when a large, firm hand grasped his chin, all thoughts of struggling quickly passing as a clay jug was brought to his chapped lips. Bakura couldn't hold back the moan of relief as cool clean water entered his mouth. Grey eyes closed in contentment as he gulped the liquid as quickly as he possibly could. By the time the jar was drained, his lungs were begging for air. _

_His head was eased back down by the hand. He strained to look up at his savior to find a middle-aged man with a completely shaved head wearing a plain beige tunic. Something was off though: the brown eyes were blank, features void of any emotion._

"_Who…who are you?" Bakura asked, voice hoarse. It was difficult to speak, given that one side of his face wouldn't move. _

_The man didn't answer, turning and heading across the large room; at least he was guessing it was a large room. The teen could only see this side, as his neck was stiff from however long he'd had his head turned to the right. There was a long, stone table at which the strange man was standing, back to the peasant. Before him was an assortment of what Bakura guessed were medicinal mixtures in jars and bowls of all sizes. His nostrils detected several herbs as well. To the left of the table was the open window that was allowing the sun to beat down on him. As if sensing Bakura's discomfort, the man moved to the window, pulling the thin, long purple curtains closed; decreasing the intensity of the heat. _

"_Who are you?" Bakura repeated, trying to make sense of the situation. _

_The last clear thing he could recall was a conversation with that strange priest back in the dungeons. After that, there were flashes of blurry images, muffled voices, and gentle hands tending his wounds. _

_Bakura noted now that there was a blanket covering him from the waist down. He could feel the stiffness of bandages wrapped around his limbs and padding his torso. The digging hunger he'd endured incessantly the past few months was gone. Had his saviors been feeding him as well? It appeared to be so. _

_But what did this mean? Who were these people? What did they want from him?_

_((Worry not. I have ensured your safety for the time being)) a deep voice stated in his head. _

_Bakura closed his eyes. (I told you…)_

_((…That you 'don't need' my help?)) the other sneered. ((If I hadn't intervened, you would be nothing more than a rotting corpse by now. And what good would __**that**__ have done your people, hmm?)) _

_Bakura refused to reply, though he knew the being could read his thoughts and would sense his reluctant appreciation. Grey eyes opened again, staring at the man's back as he began mixing ingredients in a wooden bowl. _

_(Who have you given me to…?) He stiffened at the sound of footsteps entering the room behind him; cursing that he couldn't lift his head to turn. _

_There was a swish of cloth as the young priest from the dungeons moved into view, standing before Bakura; a large, burly man in a white tunic stood somewhat to the side. The priest was adorned in blue silk robes, wearing a sapphire head covering with gold. The Millennium rod was laced between tan fingers. Intense cerulean eyes gazed down at Bakura with enthusiasm, yet such threat. _

"_**Finally**__. And here I was afraid you wouldn't make it through the first night," he chuckled. _

"_You're…controlling them, aren't you?" Bakura questioned, eyeing the Millennium item while referring to the two men who'd yet to show any expressions or even acknowledge either's presence. _

_This received a cocky smirk. "Obviously. I can't have even my subordinates knowing your whereabouts. They may be my personal servants, but their loyalty is to the Pharaoh before anyone, even myself." _

"_So we're…still in the palace?" Bakura asked, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Was this young man that confident that he'd hide him right in the Pharaoh's dwelling?_

_(Just what did you do to make this guy…?)_

"_So, feeling up to talking more?"_

_The peasant swallowed. "If you think I'm going to blurt everything about the…"_

"_Are you daft? Why do you think I brought you here in the first place?" Seth snapped._

_He was getting unnerved. Had the prisoner deceived him back there and been speaking complete nonsense? Seth wanted to know about his father—who the man was. Yet the peasant was staring at Seth in perplexity, seeming to be unaware of what he was referring to. _

"_You haven't yet verified where 'here' is," the white-haired young man pointed out from the medical table he was lying on. _

_Seth couldn't help but smirk. "Still attentive, I see. This is one of the many rooms of my personal chambers. Few are allowed to enter here without my permission, and they have no reason to barge in as they suspect nothing."_

"_And…how long have I been here?"_

"_A week today. You're lucky we have such advanced chemists in the palace." _

_The edge of the peasant's lip twitched but that was all. This was easily explainable. Among their other medicines, the chemists had created a balm that numbed the skin. The right side of the prisoner's face was swollen, the shredded flesh of the traitor mark beginning to heal and re-attach. The crevices were bright red where the infected gaping holes had been. _

"_As are you." _

_Seth blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"_

_The peasant—Bakura? Yes, that was his name—shifted. "Well it wouldn't have done you any good if I'd gone and died on you. Clearly, you want something from me." _

_Azure eyes considered the white-haired teen. "How do you know him?" Seth asked quietly, voice strained. _

"_Who?"_

_Bakura received a menacing glare. "Who do you think I'm talking about?" _

_((Perhaps I should speak with him...))_

_(Shut up.)_

"_Answer me!" Seth ordered, temper rising. _

"_I don't…"_

_Bakura's voice caught in his throat when one of the razor edges of the Millennium Rod grazed the wounds on his face. Fear made his heart pound like mad at the very idea of having the mark inflicted on him again. It'd been the worst part of all of the torture. _

"_You know, I could reopen these __**so**__ easily," the priest hissed, leaning over so they were looking one another straight in the eye. _

_((__**Now**__ shall I take over?))_

_Seth froze when something in the prisoner's eyes changed. It wasn't anything he would have normally noticed, he'd just happened to be staring directly at them when it occurred. It was a gleam, an almost unearthly glint that made him falter._

"_You may remove you weapon now, high priest," Bakura's voice stated in a calm, composed manner; completely lacking the panicked position he'd been in seconds earlier._

_Seth withdrew his item and stood slowly, never ceasing his gaze on the peasant. The blue-eyed young man tensed, muscles locking tightly as he sensed a sort of force field encompassing the prisoner; no doubt what had kept Shaddi and Akunadin from penetrating his mind. _

'_Shadow Magic!' the priest thought frantically, trying to come up with an explanation. 'But it can't be. He doesn't have a Millennium Item. Hells, he doesn't even have clothes at the moment! There's nothing that could possibly be aiding him!'_

_His blood went cold as the paralyzed side of Bakura's face moved, lips lifting into a grin, defying physical boundaries. Bandaged arms moved forward, broken fingers bracing themselves on the table as he propped himself up on his elbows. Bakura calmly folded his hands under his chin, grey impenetrable eyes watching the gawking priest all the while. _

"_What…__**are**__ you?" Seth whispered hoarsely._

_

* * *

_

Jou blinked repeatedly, gasping heavily, mind foggy as he returned to his own body from Bakura's soul room. The transition felt like being yanked into a tunnel completely filled with water and dragged through its frigid, fast-moving current; senses blurred and numb. The whole experience was surreal, his mind unable to distinguish what was and what wasn't. Then he found himself staring through glass at a motorcycle and a brown station wagon parked in an open garage.

"Otogi's truck," the blonde reminded himself, feeling slightly foolish of having forgotten where he was.

He let out a yell as a deafening blaring sound erupted in the cab causing him to cover his ears instinctively. To his bewilderment it didn't stop. Turning his head to the left, he found the source: Bakura was slumped forward, his forehead on the steering wheel pressing directly on the horn. The blonde leaned across the way, head pounding like mad at the noise, and grabbed the yami by his shoulder, pulling him into a sitting position. Bakura fell back against the seat cushions, eyes cloudy, breath wheezing. Grey eyes were mere slits, sweaty black hair plastered to the sides of his face.

"Guys! What's going on?!"

Jou looked up in surprise to find Marik, Yugi, and Mr. Mutou racing out of the garage to the truck. Marik threw open the passenger door while the other two were looking about the dark neighborhood nervously.

"We heard the horn and thought something bad…Kura?" Marik asked, voice hitching.

"Bakura?" Jou questioned gently shaking the other. The black-haired yami groaned, eyes not focusing. An anxious Marik had clambered onto the seat by this point and was trying to crawl over the other blonde.

"Go around to the other side. It'll be easier to get him out that way," Jou instructed, not wanting to be bruised more than he already was due to the trouncing the thief had given him in the driveway earlier.

Marik immediately complied, scurrying around the front of the truck to the driver's side. After pausing to make sure Jou had a good hold on Bakura so the thief wouldn't come tumbling out of the vehicle, the blonde Egyptian flung open the door.

"Kura? Kura?"

"What happened to him? Were the two of you attacked?" Yugi asked as Jou helped Marik ease the former tomb robber out of the truck.

Jounouchi shook his head, still feeling a bit dizzy himself. "He's just used up a lot of energy."

Yugi caught his arm as he stumbled slightly. Marik, meanwhile, wrapped an arm around the thief's shoulder while Mr. Mutou supported the dazed yami by the waist. They all slowly made their way through the garage into the house and upstairs to the study.

"Energy?" Marik grunted, his own body still worn from using his ka in battle not to mention the emotional distress he'd been suffering. "Doing what? Trying to get you to come inside?" He cast a worried look at his friend who just seemed focused on breathing.

"Wellll…"

They entered the study to find Yami sitting up on the couch tensely, obviously having feared the worst. The doctor was hovering over Otogi's unmoving form that was lying next to Ryou who'd apparently continued to slumber, unaware of what was going on.

"What happened? Was it…?" Yami began fearfully.

"Bakura's in a bit of a shock or something," Mr. Mutou said.

"Bring him over here," the doctor ordered, assisting Marik in lifting the semi-conscious thief onto the table. Without delay, the elderly man whipped out a small flashlight and began to examine the black-haired Egyptian. Bakura moaned in protest when the beam of light shone into his eyes.

"Jou, are you hurt?" Yami asked, shifting so the blonde could sit beside him to which the other did gratefully.

"No. Just a bit drained."

Yami hesitated, trying to find the appropriate way to phrase what he wanted to say next.

"Forgive me if I upset you, but you seem much more…"

"Calm?"

"Collected," Yami concurred quietly. "I…you're doing even a little better then? I wasn't sure if he'd worsen the situation but…did Bakura…help?"

Jou looked over at the group huddled around the thief. A partially aware Bakura was squirming in an attempt to get away from the nuisances. The blonde couldn't find words to describe any of it. After what he'd witnessed—what he'd seen the thief had been forced to endure, what was there to say? He didn't have the heart to speak of the tragedy. Would he ever be ready to talk about it? Then again, why would there be a need?

"…yeah," he whispered.

Relief flooded over Yami despite the fact that he still wasn't sure what the former tomb robber had done. Whatever it was, it had significantly affected Bakura physically. It was difficult to tell much else at this point and Jounouchi didn't appear at all eager to speak of it. Right now, Yami was satisfied enough to find the blonde seemed to have come to terms with many things.

"Go…away…" Bakura's voice grated as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Kura, come on. We'll stop bugging you if you'll just tell us you're okay," Marik pleaded.

His entreaty was ignored. "Go away!"

"Bakura, for Ra's sake stop acting like a juvenile and cooperate," Yami stated with annoyance.

"No!"

There was alarm building in the thief's tone. A strange heaviness was emanating from the atmosphere encompassing the table. Was it just Yami's imagination? It could be, considering he'd been blacking out repeatedly. His mind could just be playing tricks on him.

Jou watched on nervously. Had the visit to the past been too much for Bakura? It wouldn't surprise him if it had. Who wouldn't be experiencing trauma after revisiting such a scene?

"Leave me alone!" the thief yelled desperately, thrashing back and forth on the table.

"You're doing damage to your ribs!" the doctor protested irately.

"Kura, snap out of it!" Marik shouted shaking his friend by the shoulders.

The other let out an earth-shattering scream, back arching in like a bow off the table. Then he became still, muscles going limp. The younger Egyptian's fingers holding the thief twitched. The others were watching on, fear building in them at this sudden change not only in Bakura but now Marik's demeanor. Yami was sure now he'd felt this before yet couldn't recall where. The answer became all too evident when grey eyes opened slowly like one waking from the dead, focusing solely on the blonde Egyptian above. Marik's mouth fell open, gazing in horror at the thief, releasing him and taking a shaky step back. A feral grin crept across Bakura's face as he stared up at his best friend.

"Hello _hikari_."

The entire room gasped. Marik reeled back, lilac eyes wide in terror, Mr. Mutou and Jou at his side. The doctor had moved towards Ryou and Otogi, standing in front of them protectively though he wasn't yet sure from what. Yami held Yugi close, not daring to look away from the former tomb robber.

"Y-yami," Marik whimpered, grasping Jou's arm tightly.

"What?" the pharaoh asked automatically. He knew before he'd even answered to whom the younger Egyptian was really addressing.

Bakura's muscles flexed as he sat up, eyes glinting as he surveyed the room full of wary people. The callous smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Well what a joyous greeting," he chuckled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already? It's only been since…Battle City?"

"**You're** Marik's yami?" Yugi whispered in disbelief. "But Marik banished you…!"

"Oh I've been 'banished' many a time, little Yugi," the other chuckled. "But people tend to find that it is not so easy to get rid of me."

"So it seems," Yami growled. How could this be happening? As if having the Master and his followers after them wasn't enough… "Why have you returned? What could you possibly want this time? The Millennium Items are no more, as you've probably realized."

"Indeed. But aren't you trying to resurrect them? Isn't that what you want, Pharaoh? From what I've gathered, our thief isn't cooperating by providing answers for you concerning the Items."

Majestic amethyst eyes narrowed. "What are you saying? That _you_ want to help us?"

"This is a bunch of bull," Jounouchi stated angrily. "Now get outta Bakura! Go find a pig or somethin' else that suits you better to infest!"

"Such spite," Marik's yami said in a taunting voice.

"How have you manifested in Bakura?" Yami demanded.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be…well, wouldn't it be _Marik_ that you'd return to?" Jou asked, casting a pitying glance at the blonde Egyptian clinging to his arm for dear life.

The black-haired yami frowned at this. "The thief is significantly weakened both physically and emotionally: A nearly perfect specimen. Even now he's struggling against me though." Grey eyes closed momentarily, focusing on something. "Hmm…yes, your resolve has been revived, hasn't it, tomb robber? You aren't as broken as I'd anticipated. What a pity." The eyes reopened as the body lurched forward, breath hissing. "Fighting…are we?" His voice was slightly pained; sweat sliding down the sides of his face. "Looks like…I'll have to try…another…"

The scream resounded in the room as the thief's body fell to the floor, motionless. Jou was astonished when Marik didn't hesitate to rush to his friend's side despite the fact that Bakura could still be possessed by his yami.

"Kura?" the blonde Egyptian asked frantically shaking the other by the shoulder.

They all waited, holding their breaths as slanted eyes shot open. Panting, Bakura sat up, ignoring the fresh throbbing in his side. Otogi and Ryou, amazingly, were still sound asleep. Yugi, Mr. Mutou and Jou stood side by side watching on. The doctor was kneeling next to Marik who was supporting the thief. Grey eyes were darting about the room madly.

"Bakura?" Yami asked, coming forward slowly, cautious.

The former tomb robber looked at him, fear covering his face. "Where is he?!"

"He's not with you anymore?" Yami questioned, instinctively turning to the younger Egyptian. "Marik?"

The teen shook his head. "N-not here."

Jou sighed in relief. "Well thank goodness for 'dat."

"He has to be here _somewhere_…!" Bakura hissed cagily, eyes narrowing as they stopped at the ceiling.

'There's no fucking way…'

* * *

"_What the hell is this?" Kaiba shouted, looking about himself. _

_Everything was utter blackness. There was no real floor or ceiling. It was just: nothing. This unnerved him more than the fact that he could not find anyone. At least if there were something then he would feel more in control of the situation. But this—he was helpless. _

"_Oh but you're not...Not completely anyway." _

_The young CEO whipped around, mouth going dry when he was met with the sight of his life: there was Bakura. The thief was in a tattered beige wrap, shredded bloodied bandages covering his torso and limbs. The traitor mark was swollen, looking on the verge of splitting open again. He stood hunched over slightly amidst their dark surroundings. _

'_This has got to be a dream,' Seto thought anxiously, trying to reassure himself. _

_The other chuckled. "This is no dream, I'm afraid, Seto Kaiba. Or should I say: __**Priest Seth**__."_

_Kaiba already had come to the conclusion this being could read his thoughts. He also knew that it was not the actual Bakura. He wasn't certain how he knew, he just did. This was someone else. _

_The thief smirked, blood leaking out of the crevices of the double-crossed wound. "You're still as fast at picking up on things. That has not diminished through the millennia. Good. It would be such a shame otherwise." _

"_Who are you really? I know you're from the past but that's all." _

_Lips twitched. "I'm afraid you're only partially correct, Seth. You see," he was suddenly in the CEO's face so Kaiba could actually smell the blood and grime, grey eyes wide with insane delight. "I'm from these times as well. In Japan and in modern Egypt." _

"_Then you're aware of a thing we have in these times called __**personal boundaries**__," the brunette sneered giving the other a good shove. _

_The form of Bakura stumbled back but quickly composed himself, masking any anger of this aggression with a smirk that only allowed more blood to flow down the right side of his face as the fissures opened a little more. Kaiba couldn't help but notice the icy tingling spreading through his hands after he'd touched the person. _

"_And the attitude hasn't changed since last we were together. How long has it been now? A year or two?"_

_Kaiba scoffed. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life. And I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I had," he added scornfully, eyes sweeping over the ragged frame. "And what do you mean by 'together'? Why would I work with someone like you?" _

_A red glint in those grey eyes sent chills down the CEO's spine. "Don't worry. You haven't forgotten. You just can't remember my part in it, as we were…for lack of a better word: __**fused**__." _

"_Fused?" Kaiba did not like where this conversation was going. _

_The other nodded, holding up a gnarled hand of twisted, broken fingers. Several small bones had breached the bruised skin, making it all a more sickening appearance. There were no fingernails, just as in the memory of the torture chamber. _

"_I came back in a different body after we were separated. You've seen me in several different forms, actually. Yet it appears you never sensed me." _

"_So…" Seto began slowly. "Are you Bakura's past self? The one locked away in the dungeons?"_

"_No. The fool was determined to not take the aid I'd offered him for years. The torture was the cost of that. I figured it would wake him up and prove to him how much he really did need me," the other said simply, matted hair falling around his beaten face. _

"_You mean, you allowed them to torture him when you could have saved him?" Seto asked disgustedly. He'd never heard of someone sinking so low. _

"_Don't think of my methods as crude, priest," the white-haired being grinned, teeth yellow. "Multiple times I offered to free him from that hell-hole yet he refused. Bakura was afraid of the powers he could have. He didn't want them; thought purely diplomacy would solve everything, simpleton that he was. Of course, afterwards he wasn't such a fool." He came forward again, though not so close that he'd earn another hit from the CEO who was seriously considering doing so. "Then you came along. The two of you talked…he declined to give you any information and you were not about to grovel…" _

"_That wasn't me!" Kaiba bellowed, fists clenched. He hated being compared to the priest and this…this __**thing**__. _

_Chapped lips that were split in several spots smirked. "You would dare to call me heartless when you yourself were going to leave him to die? The only reason you turned back was because of your father. You saved Bakura for your own selfish reasons, not for his sake."_

"_But…he told me…he knew who my father was…" Kaiba stuttered, forgetting that it had been the priest, not Seto Kaiba that had acted. _

_The being chuckled. "No. He was about to pass out and you were going to depart. That would have been the end of it. No profit for me. Obviously, I couldn't let that happen. That little peasant didn't know shit concerning you and your daddy dearest." Leering nearer, the figure whispered, "__**I**__ told you." _

_This announcement was met with silence. Kaiba tried to put this information together but it just wasn't holding. If only he knew more about the past; not only his, but Yami and Bakura's too. Turning his attention back to those gleaming eyes, he asked the most important question of all. _

"_Why are you here now?" Kaiba demanded. "Because I'm not about to partner up with you." _

"_Oh it was only a partnership to a certain degree. And I'm afraid unless you're willing, then it is out of the question, given the state of mind you're in currently," the other sighed wistfully. _

_Seto frowned. "So it would be my choice?"_

"_Unfortunately, in this particular case: yes."_

"_Then you knew what my answer would be even before you came, as you can read my thoughts. So, once again: why are you here?" brunette repeatedly tiredly, eased slightly by the knowledge that this creature could not control him. _

_The other shrugged, though those piercing eyes never left him. "Just checking up on you…seeing how you were doing."_

"_I hardly doubt that's out of concern for my well-being," Kaiba growled, folding his arms over his chest, noting it had been getting increasingly cold since this mangled individual had appeared._

_The thief smiled at some secret joke. "Oh I wouldn't want anything __**too**__ terrible to happen to you. When I'd become aware of your new adversaries and losses, I just couldn't help myself. Can you blame me really?"Grey eyes gleamed with black light. "Anyway, I suppose I shall take my leave now. Perhaps I'll stop by again sometime…"_

"_Don't bother," the CEO retorted. _

_Once again, the other merely chuckled. "You always were one to get the last word in, past and present." As he turned and diminished into the shadows, the being left these parting words: "Farewell…__**host**__."_

"Seto!"

Kaiba jerked awake from the chair he'd fallen asleep on, ready to fight that thing he'd just seen only to halt when he found himself in the doctor's small room; the only room making up the third floor of the house. Mokuba was standing next to him, brown eyes wide as he gripped his brother's sleeve.

"What is it?" the elder Kaiba asked wearily. 'Thank god, it was just a nightmare.'

"There was screaming downstairs!"

Cerulean eyes rolled in exasperation, getting to his feet and walking towards the closed door. "Oh for heaven's sake. Don't these people ever shut up…?" His voice trailed off, frame going rigid as his hand hovered inches over the doorknob.

Mokuba stood next to the chair, trembling. "Niisama?"

Kaiba could feel it—he could _feel _that same presence as he had in that dream. A frigid cold dug into his bones and coated his skin.

'Host. It called me its host. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is it inside of me somewhere?!'

"Niisama!" Mokuba yelled but his brother wouldn't answer, seeming frozen in time.

There was pounding of feet on the stairs and shouting. Mokuba had enough mind to grab his brother's arm and yank him backwards as the door flung open, the group panting as they barged in. Seto blinked, coming out of his daze to find Yami in front.

"Bakura and Marik sensed…What's wrong, Kaiba?" the former pharaoh asked, voice hitching.

The CEO stared around him to a terrified Marik and frail Bakura. That thing had been downstairs; he knew it. Kaiba was able to piece together that the two more impious Egyptians had experienced something; perhaps similar to what he now knew had not been a dream.

"What is it?" he hissed, stalking forward, towering over Bakura who gazed straight back. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Did he try to control you too?" Jounouchi asked, though he wasn't exactly sure who 'it' and 'he' were.

Kaiba pursed his lips together, glancing back at his younger brother who was standing next to the bed where Anzu was sleeping. The boy's wide brown eyes were upon him. Dare he show any weakness in front of his sibling? In front of his rivals? Hadn't he always tried to build up his image? How could he have been reduced to a 'host'? And when?

"I don't sense him now," Marik announced, clutched against Bakura's chest, one of the yami's arms wrapped around him.

"Neither do I," the thief muttered. "He's playing a game with us."

"How can Marik's yami be jumping around like this?" Yugi asked from behind the others. "We don't have Millennium Items. No one is wearing a ka item either."

"He's not just Marik's yami," Bakura said between gritted teeth. "Kaiba, what did he say to you?"

The tycoon was taken aback at this abrupt question but even more by the question itself. How had Bakura known Kaiba had chatted with this creature? Whatever Seto's answer would have been, he wasn't given time to do so. Bakura tensed without warning, eyes widening in alarm.

"Kura…?"

"_**No**_!" the yami screamed, shoving between people and bolting down the stairs.

* * *

_Ryou sat in his soul room with his legs drawn up against his chest. Brown eyes stared at the mahogany door that was taunting him. It was quiet amidst the black and white sketches that carpeted the floor and the family photographs lining the walls; each a single moment, each a memory. _

_All of his memories were in here, just like anyone else's soul room. Only he was trying to pent up everything. His family. His friends. Everything had taken a turn for the worse and was deteriorating rapidly. _

_It wasn't the door he was focused on but what was beyond it. Across the empty hallway resided Bakura's door: a lead sarcophagus locked securely. The hikari focused on their connection, brow creasing with tension. Something was off. It had happened so suddenly. Bakura had left the house to talk with Jounouchi. Ryou had been sitting next to Marik who was sleeping. Then a sharp pain shot through the white-haired hikari's head. It paralyzed his senses, making him dizzy. Not wanting to give the others yet another thing to worry about, he decided to just lay down and hope the pain would lessen; perhaps he would recover better in his soul room. _

_But a strange sensation emanating off of his yami's door made the teen's anxiety worsen. When he tried to 'wake up' he found that he couldn't come forth from his body. He felt weak—his spirit depleted. It was like a leech had attached itself to his soul and was draining it of its elixir. Repeatedly he'd crossed the hall and banged on the solid door, shouting at the top of his lungs for an explanation. Bakura never answered. _

_A cold chill that hadn't been present before was now seeping into the room from underneath his own door. To Ryou, it was a feeling he'd prayed that he would never suffer again. Rising shakily to his feet, he walked to his door. He jolted as his fingers curled around the doorknob to find a thin layer of frost covering it. _

'_Oh no.' _

_Mustering his courage, the hikari flung the door open to find the hallway enshrouded in a film of mist. The air was heavy, causing him to perspire. Squinting, he could just make out the outline of his yami's door. _

"_Have you changed your mind then?"_

_Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin when the King of Thieves was all at once standing before him in the hallway. The white-haired teen dared not take a step outside of his soul room. He had met this being in the Shadow Realm before, but this time they were on Ryou's turf, which with any luck gave him an advantage. _

"_I thought you said I'd come and find you if I wanted. And I __**don't**__ want you here nor do I trust you," he answered, forced to lean against the doorway for support. Why was he feeling so tired?_

"_Your yami was using both of your spirits' energies for his own benefits. He had a visitor in his soul room a while earlier. Took quite a bit out of him. It seems to have depleted your vitality as well," the tall figure answered the unvoiced question. Something in the thief's tone told Ryou that wasn't the only reason behind his increasing frailty. _

"_Why did you come here? Did Bakura call you?" Ryou asked tersely, wondering if that was why he'd been unable to get through to his yami. "Were you in his soul room?"_

"_Just for a moment. It appeared someone else had been there before me though."_

_Those eyes—they were no longer like Bakura's, past or present. Since their last encounter, the being's eyes had metamorphasized into a dark red. It was as if the irises had been replaced with blood, swirling hypnotically in the centers. Ryou snapped out of this observation to find the thief was a mere arm's length from him. The hikari took a step back further into his soul room. The red eyes narrowed menacingly, not trying to present any air of friendliness or treaty as had been offered before. _

"_Do you really want to do that?"_

_Ryou did not recognize the voice this time. It was deep like the growl of a wild beast, ruthless and commanding. _

"_Leave," he demanded hoarsely. With no support his legs were trembling, threatening to buckle under him. _

_This order received a cruel smirk as the Thief King stirred so his feet were at the borderline of Ryou's soul room. He stood just outside of it, watching, as if waiting for something. _

"_He controlled you," the voice whispered yet his lips did not move. "You were a prisoner in your own body and mind. He banished the souls of all of your friends back in England…"_

_Ryou took a shuddering breath, able to see it as a puff of fog as he exhaled, the temperature continuing to drop significantly. _

"_I said l-leave!" _

_The being's inhuman grin remained as he leered unblinking at the frightened hikari with those horrible red eyes. "Your mother and sister…tragically losing them when you were so young…Then your father was killed by those poison darts. Can you imagine the agony, the excruciating pain he must have suffered in his final moments…?"_

"_Stop it!" the teen screamed, tears welling up in his eyes, vision going blurry. _

"_And __**Honda**__. Let us not forget about the closest friend you've ever had. Destroyed. His soul utterly decimated. There won't be any afterlife for him, hero or not," the Thief King chuckled yet he did not pass through the doorway._

'_Maybe he can't!' _

_Not allowing the demon to continue his tirade, Ryou grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it violently. Letting out a sob, he leaned his back against the door and slid to the ground, burying his face against his knees. It was too late though. The Thief King's words had sunken into his soul, smoldering it like acid._

'_It's all so hopeless now. I've already lost so many people that I cared about. Now I have to watch Jounouchi go through the same thing.' The teen clenched his eyes tighter. 'I can't do this anymore!'_

"_I give up," he whimpered, tears breaching. _

_It wasn't fair. None of it was. There was now anger boiling inside of him, threatening to implode. What had they all died for? Where was the justice in any of this? The truth was: there wasn't any righteousness. Heroes were honored but left to rot in their graves. Their sacrifices wouldn't, in the end, make a difference. They would be forgotten by an unfeeling world._

_They'd died for nothing._

"_I hate this world! __**I **_**hate**_** it**__!" Ryou screamed. _

_Not one second after these words left his mouth did the hikari find himself being thrown through the air amidst a fiery explosion. Landing face-first on the ground, he hastily forced himself onto his hands and knees and turned only to gape in horror. The door was open and engulfed in garnet flames. Though the door itself did not appear to be harmed, Ryou could feel the burning all over as if the fire was eating away at him from the inside out. _

"_You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words again."_

_Shuddering, in too much pain to speak, Ryou stared at the Thief King standing in the doorway wearing a victorious smirk. _

'_H-he can't come in here…!'_

"_Oh but I think you'll find I __**can**__—now I can, thanks to your life of woe."A tan shoe stepped into the room, followed by its partner. The being strode over to the teen. "The anger that's been building, festering within you for all of these years…" Crimson eyes glowed brightly as the room fell into shadows. "You cannot deny it any longer." _

_Ryou shook his head, the icy cold dissipating as the being's true power was revealed. The hikari let loose a shriek as red fire sprung out of the walls and ground like blasts of molten lava. The sketches on the floor curled in agony and turned black. Pictures came crashing from the walls, glass frames smashes as they hit the ground. The entire room was filling with smoke, choking him, filling his mind, clouding his thoughts, tarnishing his memories. In his last coherent moment Ryou was able to touch his only contact outside of this emerging hell. _

_((__**Bakura**__…!))_

_

* * *

_

'Please! _Please_! This can't be happening! Let him be all right!' Bakura plead as he dashed into the study only to skid to a halt, heart sinking into his gut as everyone else arrived.

"Bakura, what…?!" The former pharaoh's question went unfinished.

Otogi was standing in the corner by a window, a look of crazed fright fixed on his face. Emerald eyes were wild, gazing at Ryou, whose back was to them, separating the dice master from their friends.

"I said get away from me!" the black-haired teen yelled.

"Otogi, what's gotten into you?" Ryou asked desperately, taking a step closer. "Please calm down! Everything's all right."

"N-no!" the dice master begged, fraught with escaping.

"Shit, it's controlling Otogi now!" Jounouchi swore.

"No. It isn't," Yami spoke grimly.

At these words Ryou stopped, slowly turning to the group in the doorway causing a collective gasp of horror. His eyes were glowing bright red. Kaiba immediately shoved his brother back behind himself, recognizing the presence he was feeling emanating off Ryou. Marik gaped in dismay. His yami was controlling his friend!

"I told you to leave him out of this," Bakura snapped, voice coated in venom as he moved forward.

Ryou tilted his head, arms folding over his chest in a collected pose. "Now that's not my mistake, thief. **You** were the one who brought me within reach of him once more—within reach of all four of you. When I took control just a while ago you should have known better than to resist…should have known this is how it would be due to your defiance."

"You spineless coward!" Bakura shouted, closing in on his hikari. "Why don't you try challenging yourself for a change?"

The other smirked, making him look all the less like Ryou. "Are you offering yourself in his place?"

"Kura…!"

"Bakura…!" Jou and Yami yelled.

"Yes."

"Hmm. I think I'll answer…**No**."

"**Let him go!"** Bakura screamed, Yami and Marik lunging forward and grabbing him by the arms to hold him back as he moved to attack.

"Bakura, while he may be being controlled at the moment, that's still Ryou's body!" Yami reasoned loudly, making sure everyone heard and wouldn't try anything drastic.

The white-haired hikari laughed. "That's right. You mustn't harm the vessel now, mustn't you? Not your beloved little _light_."

"Ry, can you hear us?" Jou shouted as Marik and Yami struggled to pull the enraged tomb robber that was still bellowing threats back towards the rest of them.

"I'm afraid your friend is too far gone now. He cannot resist my powers." Crimson eyes fell upon the blonde, tone mocking. "He takes after his yami so much, doesn't he?" Then the eyes narrowed in incredulity. "It was _you_, wasn't it?"

Jou blanched, shuddering under that lethal gaze. "What?"

"How have you done this?" the creature demanded, baring his sharpened canine teeth.

"Do _not_ answer that question, mutt," Kaiba's voice ordered from behind him. And the blonde, for once, obeyed the CEO.

The doctor, meanwhile, had herded Mokuba back upstairs and locked the two of them and Anzu in the bedroom. He knew very little about what was going on and was certain Kaiba did not want his younger brother involved. While the old man would have preferred to stay with everyone else, he knew the boy would just run back downstairs if he left him up there.

Yami stood in front of the group now, Marik grasping Bakura's arm tightly, Jou on the thief's other side. Ryou no longer looked like their quiet friend with those hideous eyes and evil smile. The former pharaoh didn't understand what exactly was going on, but knew that somehow it had to do with Bakura and Kaiba; Bakura more than anyone else. The thief was in a state of complete fury and now wasn't the best time for explanations. Yami also didn't like the uncanny way the crimson orbs were dissecting Jounouchi.

"What do you want?" Yami questioned in his most authoritative voice. "The Millennium Items are gone, providing you no real sense of power. Controlling our friends without an objective is pure folly."

"Otogi, **no**!" Yugi screamed as a blast of blue light blinded everyone.

Recovering, they found the dice master had snuck to the corner across the way during the mayhem. He was leaning against a bookshelf, standing over the old rusting chest. His hand was holding up an illuminated golden pendant. Before him, a massive translucent sapphire dragon towered above them, focused on Ryou who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Luster Dragon," Kaiba whispered staring up at the monster in awe, everyone backing towards the opposite side of the room charily.

"Otogi, put the item down," Yami stated slowly, attention having averted to the distraught teen.

"I'd listen to Pharaoh if I were you," the being put in with a victorious sneer. "If you attack and your ka is stronger than Ryou's, he will die. This could happen anyway, given that I don't have a ka item of my own."

The dice master was far too manic to listen to reason, focus centered on Ryou. "You n-need to d-die!" The dragon's eyes radiated white light, power building around it.

"NO!" Jou ran and tackled Otogi to the floor before he could order the beast to attack, breaking the other's concentration, causing his ka to vanish.

The dice master struggled frantically to keep the pendant as Jounouchi straddled him. "He's going to k-kill us!"

"Otogi, give me the ka item!"

Catching the wicked gleam in those blood red eyes, Yami sprinted over to the pair, slamming the trunk shut and standing guard over it protectively. Without an item it couldn't use Ryou's ka against them. The other snarled, surprising everyone by tearing for the door with Marik and Bakura hot on his heels.

"Yami man, go with them! Yug, Gramps, give me a hand here!" Jou shouted as he fought a resisting Otogi.

Without hesitation, the former pharaoh dashed out of the room after the trio. Biting his lip in frustration, muscles straining, Jou managed to pry Otogi's fingers from the ka item while Mr. Mutou and Yugi held the dice master down. Breathing a sigh of slight relief, the blonde got off of the black-haired teen who was now curled up in a ball quivering and whimpering. As Mr. Mutou and Yugi tried to comfort and reassure the hysterical dice master, Jou opened the trunk to put the ka item away only to stop in horror when he looked inside.

"Shit!" he yelled, spinning around and racing after his friends without giving any explanations.

* * *

"Get back here!" Marik shouted from beside Bakura as they exited the garage.

The two panting Egyptians stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the driveway. Ryou was standing in the middle of the street, bending down, pale hand reaching out to something lying on the pavement. Bakura's heart skipped a beat. He knew what it was.

"Marik, be very careful," he hissed, grabbing the blonde's hand to keep him from going closer as Yami appeared behind them.

"Why?"

The answer was clear when Ryou stood up straight, a golden object glinting in the light of the streetlamps. It was a pair of hands joined at the wrists.

"No way! How did he get that?"

"I threw it out there," Jou said solemnly coming up beside them, a ka item in his own hand. "Completely forgot about it."

"And I thank you for that," Ryou grinned while slipping the cord over his head, the item resting on his chest. "Tables have turned a bit now, haven't they? Due to your stories and to ancient Egypt, I know the kas of everyone out here. Silver Fang. Red Eyes. And, though not currently present, the very exceptional Diabound. But you don't know little Ryou's, do you?" Crimson eyes fell on the item in Jou's shaking hand. "You can find out, but it could very well mean the destruction of part of someone's soul, whether it would be yours or Ryou's is for you to discover. Am I not correct to say you've already had an experience of such with another friend? Do you _really_ want to take this risk?"

Growling, Jou lowered his arm, fingers curling around the pendant. Even if he did manage to summon Red Eyes or have Marik use Silver Fang, they still couldn't attack. It was too dangerous. They were in a standoff in which Marik's yami had all the cards. He was in control of Ryou, so they couldn't attack physically. He knew Ryou's ka, and they did not, allowing him to manipulate the situation to his advantage. And they'd yet to learn what he was in pursuit of this time.

"Well, it's been wonderful catching up, but I don't have the time to stand around chatting," the white-haired teen smirked. "There are so many preparations."

Bakura's eyes widened. "You wouldn't seriously…!"

Ryou merely grinned knowingly. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon. No, we _will_ be meeting again. I suggest you prepare yourselves, especially you two." He pointed a pale finger at Bakura and Yami. "Defenseless as you both are, you won't survive much longer. Round one is complete." With that, he turned and began walking away down the street.

"**Get back here! Get back here, you fucking bastard!"** Bakura shrieked, being restrained by the two blondes.

Lashing out, he managed to break free only to have the other dark pounce, the two of them toppling over on the road. Bakura found himself pinned on his back under Yami who was grasping the thief's shoulders tightly.

"Bakura…"

"Get off of me! He's getting away!" Bakura screamed, wrestling against the former pharaoh.

"Bakura, he's already gone."

The tomb robber's eyes widened in abject horror. Yami blinked when he found himself on the ground, Bakura standing over him, black-hair flying as he whipped around frantically in search of his hikari. Yami quickly got to his feet, reaching out and grasping the other's shoulder.

"Bakura, come back inside."

"No! We have to find him _now_!" the other yami shouted, digging his fingernails into the former pharaoh's hand, drawing blood.

"Chasing after him won't do any good at the moment. We need to share information with one another. _Everyone_," Yami reasoned, tightening his grip on the thief as blood trailed down his own hand. This was uncannily like the time when he'd taken Bakura's memories and the thief had escaped into the modern world. Yet, Yami had a feeling, this time was much worse.

((Bakura, listen to him, man.))

The black-haired yami clenched his jaw as he stared dourly down the empty road where his lighter half had been. Marik came forward, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist gently, resting his head on the other's shoulder as Yami moved away.

"Kura, please," Marik whispered in a choked voice. "This is our best chance at getting Ryou back. _Please_."

* * *

Mokuba was left to watch over Anzu while the doctor went downstairs to see to Otogi. It was partially an excuse to have Mokuba not hear the conversation since no one knew where it might lead. The raven-haired boy knew this but obeyed, understanding it would be easier for his brother to speak openly if Mokuba wasn't present.

The news of Ryou's departure frightened the boy immensely. Part of this was due to the fact that Seto had been acting strangely just prior to the white-haired teen becoming possessed by some evil being that had apparently taken control of Marik during Battle City.

The child shuddered at this memory. He could recall all too well the monstrous 'games' Marik's yami had played with them. Several people were nearly killed including Marik himself. And now that cruel entity was somewhere out there in Ryou's body.

Whimper, Mokuba cuddled close to Anzu. This was all the comfort he would be receiving. Mokuba only wished they'd finish their discussion downstairs so he could be near his brother again. He dozed off, dreams of the terrible happenings reaching him even as he slept. The boy jumped slightly, waking abruptly when the teen next to him stirred, blurred blue eyes opening slowly as she turned her head to look at him in bewilderment.

"M-Mokuba?"

* * *

"So this thing is some evil spirit that controlled Marik?" Kaiba asked tersely, wanting to know every detail possible.

"Yes, but I banished him," Marik answered from next to an ashen thief.

"Well it doesn't seem to have worked, now does it?" the CEO retorted.

"Kaiba, that's enough," Yami rebuked wearily.

"Yeah, it's not like you should be freaking out so much," Jou scoffed from where he was squeezed between Yami and Yugi on the small couch.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, not wanting everyone to know that thing had visited him; that it wanted to partner-up with him. It turned out, whether Kaiba wanted them to find out was not his choice.

"He has every right to be 'freaking', as you described it so eloquently," Bakura muttered, legs pulled up against his chest, chin resting atop his knees. "More than most of you."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked nervously.

"It has a connection to Kaiba somehow, it seems," Yami said gravely. "Bakura, the spirit mentioned that you'd brought it close to 'the four of you'. What did he mean by that?"

"That would be Marik, Ryou, Kaiba, and myself," the thief remarked resentfully.

"What do I have to do with all of this?" Seto demanded, anxious and angry at his lack of knowledge about the situation.

"I'm curious about that myself," Yami nodded.

Grey met amethyst. "You don't recognize him, do you?"

"I thought we'd already established this creature is Marik's darker half," Mr. Mutou put in from where he was helping the doctor supervise Otogi who had gone back into his shocked stupor.

"But you said it's not just my yami," Marik recited, rubbing the thief's shoulders.

Bakura sighed heavily. "It's not. He's from ancient times." He turned his gaze to the former pharaoh. "You remember Zork don't you, Yami?"

"Zork?" Jou asked nervously noting Yami's aghast expression. "What's a zork?"

The former pharaoh never broke eye contact with Bakura as he spoke. "Zork was a demon intent on plunging the entire world into darkness. He's the reason I sealed myself in the Millennium puzzle."

The others gasped.

"Are you trying to tell me this thing is so powerful you had to seal yourself into the puzzle to stop it?!" Jou exclaimed.

"I believe he just said that, mutt," Kaiba snorted from where he was standing next to the covered window.

"So has he always been in our realm?" Mr. Mutou questioned, sweating.

"No," Bakura answered quietly. "During the creation of the Millennium Items something occurred that the magicians did not foresee. What they did know was that the making itself was a Alchemy of Darkness ritual: a ceremony of gods and demons. Dangerous and strictly forbidden. That was one of the reasons it was carried out with such secrecy. The golden sarcophagus—the one the Items fit into—humans did not create it. While they fashioned the Items it suddenly was there. It was more than they anticipated. The sarcophagus was a connection with the demon world: the Shadow Realm. Through it, Zork was allowed passage into our realm."

"I didn't know that," Yami said, stunned. "All I knew were his intentions and that I could not let him succeed. I'd never heard of how he got here."

"You certainly are well-informed about all of this, Bakura," Kaiba gruffly stated what everyone was thinking. "You weren't by any chance a participant in this 'Alchemy of Darkness', were you?"

Bakura wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, hands fisted. "I was a witness…the only witness."

Jou's blanched. "Are you sayin' that thing with your village was when the Items were…?" He quickly snapped his mouth shut, realizing he'd already said too much. Everyone was now eyeing the blonde curiously.

"What was that, Jou?" Mr. Mutou asked.

Jounouchi looked over at Bakura who was giving him a burning glare.

((Bakura, if that massacre had something to do with the Items then you've got to tell us.))

(It's none of their business) was the cold reply.

((Yes it is! This Zork guy has returned. How are we supposed to fight him and get Ryou back unharmed if you won't tell us what's really goin' on?))

Yami watched this subtle interaction, knowing they were speaking through their mind link. By the looks of it, Jou was winning whatever debate they were having. The former pharaoh cleared his throat. What the blonde had said only further verified Yami and Mr. Mutou's theory.

"Bakura, those ghosts of Kuru Eruna…they were your people, weren't they?"

Wide grey eyes gawked at Yami, tan skin going pale. Marik could feel the thief's muscles tense under his hands.

"You destroyed the Millennium Items for their sakes," Yami continued gently, leaning forward. "What happened? How did they become like that in the first place?"

"Some crazy ass priest had soldiers come in and kill them," Jou spoke up, anger vibrating in his voice.

"Crazy ass priest?" Yami quirked an eyebrow, turning to Bakura. "Do you know who?"

The former tomb robber smirked callously. "Your dear uncle."

"Akunadin?" Yami whispered, eyes going dark. "I should have known."

'Akunadin!' Kaiba looked about the room to make sure no one noticed how troubled he was by this news.

"Who's Akunadin?" Yugi asked tentatively.

"He was my father's twin brother. Akunadin always resented that my father had been chosen over him to be pharaoh. So he was intent on taking over the country, not for himself though but for my cousin Seth." Yami averted his attention to Kaiba who was gaping at him with wide blue eyes. "Yes Kaiba, your past self was my cousin."

"Holy shit!" Jou exclaimed, turning to the former CEO. "So are you two like related?!"

"No we're not," Yami answered with a shrewd smile noting Seto's appalled expression.

Kaiba's blood drained from his face. 'If Seth was Yami's cousin in the past then that means…_Akunadin_ was his father!' The brunette felt sick, remembering the high priest with the golden eye like the one, probably the same one, that Pegasus had…and what that priest had done to Bakura.

"So he tortured you to keep me from finding out the truth," Yami said weakly. "And sent Seth away when he was young. It wasn't until years later when Seth had returned as a high priest that Akunadin made his intentions known. For a time even Seth did not know Akunadin was his father. I knew him for several years before finding out he was my cousin. What I don't understand is why Akunadin would send Seth and his mother into hiding in the first place."

"To protect them due to his actions," Bakura answered contemptuously, fire alight in his eyes. It suddenly didn't matter anymore. He knew they wouldn't do it. "You've been wanting to resurrect the Millennium Items so badly? Well then I'll tell you how it's done. You take 99 people all related through blood, kill them, and offer their souls as sacrifices by tossing their bodies into a giant cauldron of molten gold. That gold will be fashioned into the Millennium Items."

"Y-you didn't show me that part!" Jou stuttered in revulsion and shock.

The thief sneered. "And you should thank me for that. Half of them weren't even dead when they were thrown in. If you want to know any more just use your imagination," he finished spitefully.

This led to a dreadful silence as everyone dwelt upon what they'd been trying to accomplish. They'd actually been focused on recreating the Millennium Items only to find now what the cost was. Yami himself felt an incredible weight in his chest. He'd been interrogating Bakura so much about recreating the Items. This guilt only added to that which the former pharaoh already carried.

"What's this about ghosts?" Kaiba questioned, not as fazed as the rest.

"Do you know where the power of the Items came from? It was the souls that were trapped within the very Items themselves, melted into them. Due to their attachment, they suffered every time an Item's magic was used, as it was their souls it was feasting upon," the black-haired thief explained wrathfully. "A small portion of each of their spirits remained in Kuru Eruna, straying helplessly about, becoming demons because of the hatred they bore. They were not allowed to enter the afterlife." Grey eyes fell upon Yami. "That is, until _you_ gathered all seven and I released them from their unending hell." Bakura shifted, holding out his hand. "You know why Akunadin sent his wife and son away? He feared for their safety because he knew the possibility that a survivor had escaped the massacre he had committed."

Jou remembered the panicked state the high priest had fallen into when the soldiers had informed him there had been 100 citizens. The man had ordered the place be burnt to the ground to try and draw the lone victim out. But Bakura had remained safe, leaving Akunadin no choice but to assume the worst: that the person managed to escape.

"I don't understand. Was he afraid you'd tell everyone what he did?" Yugi asked cautiously.

Bakura grunted. "Hardly. It would have been some peasant kid's word against a high priest, the very brother of the Pharaoh himself, no less. No. He feared me because of the blood ties. If someone sharing the same blood as those sacrificed were to sacrifice themselves through the reverse ritual, then the Millennium Items would be destroyed and the innocent souls set free. The power the Egyptian royalty held would have dissipated."

Marik gripped his friend's arm tightly, trying to block out the memory of Bakura plunging the knife into his abdomen; of watching his friend waver and fall onto the Items that were already drenched in his blood. He didn't want to remember believing that the thief was dead…how Marik himself had wanted to end his own life right there and then.

'The blood of the slain,' the blonde Egyptian thought to himself, recalling the chant his friend had said before stabbing himself. 'The ghosts disappearing…they're free. They've passed on into the afterlife.'

"As extremely interesting as this whole fairy tale is, what does it have to do with this so-called Zork?" Kaiba insisted impatiently.

"We returned the Items to the sarcophagus," Yami murmured in revelation. "We reopened the door to the demon realm: the Shadow Realm, granting him easier passage."

Bakura nodded sullenly. "In these present times he was banished to the Shadow Realm. Upon the destruction of the Items, the door was closed, but Zork somehow remained in our world."

"But where has he been this whole time?"

The thief broke eye contact at this question, jaw tight. To this point Marik hadn't said a word, too horrified at the ghastly facts. Bakura's family and friends had been what drove him. The younger Egyptian had never asked the thief what he'd planned on doing with the Items once he'd gained all seven. Bakura had said world domination, probably as a cover-up. But that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"He's had multiple hosts throughout history," his friend finally mumbled, avoiding the question. "Marik was not the first. I think, though, that Marik was the foremost from these present times. He and his family did guard Yami's tomb and possessed two Millennium Items. That place was full of enmity. A perfect place for Zork to reawaken. At one point he attempted to control Seth but in the end failed."

"But he managed to control you," Yami stated quietly. "And I banished him. Then…" he paused, piecing things together in his head. "Then you sealed yourself in the ring because you still had to free your people. You hadn't completed your task."

"How does Zork operate?" Kaiba questioned, trying to sound uninterested.

"He comes to people who are weakened emotionally and run by hatred," Bakura replied. "But he doesn't outright try to control a person. He likes to toy with them, assisting them towards goals they've set but breaking the individual before they reach that goal." Grey eyes narrowed. "You've spoken with him, haven't you?"

"I turned him down," the CEO sneered in response. "But he'd mentioned something about…me being his host before." Kaiba hadn't wanted to admit this but it seemed too dangerous not to mention.

Bakura's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "That doesn't make any sense. While you were partnered with him to some degree in ancient Egypt, you overpowered him, forcing him from your mind."

"It sounds like we need to start at the beginning of our knowledge of Zork and work through all our encounters with him," Mr. Mutou suggested. "Perhaps we can discover how he's coming back and perhaps even a weakness."

"All right then." The doctor flipped to a blank page on his notepad, pen in hand. "So who was the first host?"

"That would be me," Bakura disclosed miserably. "He remained in Kuru Eruna after Akunadin and the soldiers left. Stayed there with me there through the years trying to convince me to seek revenge, building my resentment. The only aid I allowed him to give me was getting into the palace to speak with Yami who wasn't in a talkative mood." Yami looked away ashamedly. "Because of Zork, Seth rescued me from the torture chambers. That priest was so interested and yet wary of Zork…"

"_He…he __**can't**__ be my father!" Seth whispered hoarsely, sinking down on a chair near the peasant. _

"_And why ever not?" Bakura asked, derision perceptible. _

_Only a few months earlier Seth would have been thrilled to learn his former mentor was in fact his father. But after witnessing firsthand what Akunadin was doing, the younger priest would give up his own position of authority to make the truth of his lineage vanish. He wanted no part of that man's life, much less share the same flesh and blood as him. _

"_So you're not pleased with this news?" _

_Cerulean eyes glared at the white-haired being who lay smirking on the medical table. Bakura had suddenly developed such confidence and an infuriating attitude. Then there was the fact that there was Shadow Magic radiating off the peasant like smoke from a fire. _

"_Well whether you are or not, at least now you know the truth. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Bakura continued, idly examining his busted fingers. _

"_And how do I know you're not just giving me a bunch of shit?" Seth snapped. _

"_You really won't be satisfied until you find out your own way," Bakura observed with a knowing smile. _

"_And you will help be do so, seeing as how you owe me your life," the priest replied smugly. _

"_Ah, let's not get cocky," the peasant chuckled. "You see, you didn't save me. You saved Bakura."_

"_I suspected something was amiss about you and all that Shadow Magic," Seth growled. "So who are you then if you're not Bakura?" _

"_His guardian."_

"_Really? Then let me be the first to praise you on what a fine job you've done so far," the high priest snorted nodding at the beaten body. _

"_I got him out of there in time by mentioning your father, did I not?"_

_Seth grit his teeth. How had this being even known Seth had no clues about who his father was? He hadn't mentioned it to the other in the torture chambers. And Akunadin wouldn't have said anything…would he? In order to prove his father's guilt of torturing a supposed innocent and Ra knew what else Akunadin was doing, Seth would need an ally. _

_A powerful one. _

"_What do you want in return?" he questioned. _

"_You protect Bakura from Akunadin and anyone else who might do him harm. You do this and I'll assist you in not only finding solid proof that Akunadin is your father but anything else you may desire." _

_The young priest knew he was taking a huge risk making any sort of deal with an entity he knew virtually nothing about. Yet he could easily hold up his end of the bargain. No one suspected him in the slightest. And if he found things going in a direction he did not like, he would simply turn Bakura in to the Pharaoh. _

"_Anything I wish? Can you really do that?" _

_A red gleam in those grey eyes was unmistakable. "__**Anything**__."_

"…He wanted power to get the truth out of his father. So Zork gave him enchantments to create a book of spells. It opened only to the Millennium rod to assure that if it fell into one of the other priests' hands they would not be able to unlock it."

"The golden book Yami used on you to try and get your memories?" Yugi assumed.

"It must have been. That shit was _not_ a book of the priests," Marik declared, leaning his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"…Where is it now?" Kaiba asked haltingly.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Bakura growled warningly. "Besides, the thing is useless now that the Items are gone."

"All right, so he stayed with Bakura through most of his life in ancient Egypt. When Bakura and Seth met, Zork began working on my cousin as well," Yami said calculatingly, staring at the thief for assertion. "Eventually he came in full control over Bakura and waged a war against me. I banished Zork by sealing my soul in the puzzle. Then, three thousand years later, he found his way back, possibly gaining access through my tomb. There he came upon Marik."

"I don't get it. He killed my father but then Odeon stepped in and my yami…er…_Zork_ was suddenly gone. I didn't sense him again until Battle City when Odeon lost to Jounouchi," Marik said disconcertedly.

Yami frowned. "So where was he for those years?"

"Kaiba."

Everyone turned in surprise to Jou who had sat up straight as it dawned on him. The CEO didn't say anything to his own astonishment.

'Am I actually believing all of this bull shit?'

"What did you say, Jou?" Yami asked.

"Your first duel with Kaiba. At the end of it you banished what you called the evil from his soul…or somethin' like that," the blonde recounted. "Then Kaiba just said a minute ago that Zork called him his host. What if Priest Seth wasn't the host? What if _Kaiba_ was?"

"It would fit the timeframe," Bakura admitted after thinking over it a moment. "Zork strikes at those who are or feel alone. With Odeon there to shield him, Zork couldn't touch Marik as long as Marik felt secure, even if he was obsessed with notions of revenge. That leaves a slot of about seven or eight years. But he would have had to come in close range with Kaiba." Bakura looked at the CEO. "You ever go to Egypt when you were younger?"

"My stepfather had brought me there during several conventions, yes," Seto answered reluctantly.

"With or without your brother?"

"Why does that even matter…?

"With or without your brother?" Bakura repeated unyielding.

"Without."

"Not a happy childhood? Not allowed to be around your brother much? Pretty much alone? Didn't get along with your stepfather?"

"…perhaps," Kaiba replied through gritted teeth, not wanting everyone to know about the horrible life he'd had to live up until his stepfather's death.

"You were a much bigger asshole before Yami banished whatever it was," Jou recalled while watching his archrival.

"And who knows; he could have come in close-range with Marik or something else Zork was linked to on one of his visits to Egypt," Yami nodded in agreement.

"I think I'd remember if I were being controlled by some…"

"Not necessarily," Marik cut in bleakly. "And this still doesn't answer the question of how Zork came back after I banished him, especially since the Millennium Items were destroyed. If he got stuck in this world there shouldn't be a way he could access magic from the Shadow Realm."

"What is this Shadow Realm?" the doctor piped up from where he'd been taking notes.

"It's the ultimate source of power, dark power. With the Millennium Items destroyed that power should have passed from this world. Through it we were able to summon monsters and use trap and magic cards…all from Duel Monster cards," Yami explain, pulling out his deck.

"But you said the Master and his people are using Duel Monsters and such cards," the doctor protested, gazing over his spectacles at Yami. "Wouldn't that mean the Shadow Realm isn't completely closed off?"

The former pharaoh blinked. "I hadn't considered that."

"It seems someone created the pendants the Master had after the Millennium Items were scattered," Marik stated as it dawned on him, running his fingers through his hair. "So they are the key to why Zork was allowed to remain here. As long as there is a link to the Shadow Realm present in our world, he will be able to come back."

"But Otogi destroyed those things, right?" Jou asked glancing at the dice master who was lying on some blankets, green eyes glazed as he stared at nothing. "His ka ripped the glowing rocks right out of those pendants."

"To be honest, I have no idea what happened back there," Yami replied apologetically, having wished the black-haired teen hadn't needed to save him and Jou by using his ka.

"And they call you the King of Games," Kaiba scoffed. "In addition, you live in a place that _sells_ Duel Monster cards. One would think you would know more about the monsters."

"Then enlighten us, oh masterful one," Jou rejoined, annoyed that the CEO was continuing to mock people despite the mounting peril of their situation.

Seto ignored him. "That was Luster Dragon that appeared here when he used that ka item. On the card itself it says Luster Dragon feeds on emeralds."

Yami waited for more details but Kaiba was done. "Is that all?"

"It's more than _nothing_," the CEO sneered.

"It seemed to power the dragon up judging from your descriptions of when it 'inhaled' the emeralds. Perhaps they enhance its attack or defense strength," Mr. Mutou suggested, dabbing the motionless dice master's forehead with a damp cloth.

"Or gives it new special abilities," Yugi added hopefully.

"It would be odd for that to be printed on the card unless there was something to be gained by this information," his grandfather continued, very educated in Duel Monsters.

"Either way, those weren't you're average emeralds," Marik said solemnly. "Maybe he's breaking down like this because his ka is going haywire."

"The dragon seemed fairly stable," Kaiba argued, casting a debasing look at Otogi. "Unlike him."

"That was uncalled for, you bastard!" Jou shouted, rising off the sofa only to have Yugi and Yami grab his arms and forcefully yank him back down between them.

"This has all the characteristics of post-traumatic shock," the doctor said, trying to quench the hostility. "And there are plenty of variables that could have brought it about. Watching people he cared about suffering, having several of them die, using a portion of his spirit to fight; something he'd never done before. Is it really any surprise he's handling it the way he is? While Jounouchi and Ryou had greater losses, we all deal with these ordeals differently. Until we observe anything that would remotely suggest otherwise, I say we regard this as post-traumatic shock, nothing more."

"Agreed," the other adult concurred with a abrupt nod.

"Seto! Mr. Mutou!"

Kaiba whipped around as everyone else stood up. Mokuba appeared in the doorway, panting as he clutched the doorframe.

"Mokuba, what…?"

"It's Anzu! She's awake!"

* * *

"_So what is it?" Seth asked resting his chin on his fist as he gazed transfixed at the peasant who was now back in control of his body. _

_Bakura groaned, cringing as he slowly moved his arms to his sides. "Why did he have to do that? Everything hurts ten times worse than before he took control." _

_The priest smirked at this. "To prove that he's stronger than you. Now what __**is**__ he?" _

"_I need a drink." _

"_Answer the question!" _

"_I'm thirsty," the white-haired teen rasped. "He was talking too much."_

_Growling, Seth ordered one of his mind slaves to retrieve the water jug and hold it to Bakura's lips. The peasant drank slowly, seeming to enjoy taking his time. Seth scowled but said nothing. While the only thing he'd agreed to do was protect Bakura, the priest needed answers about the being he'd just made a pact with. To Seth it was beginning to look like the truth about Akunadin, the Millennium Items, and this powerful creature: all surrounded this seemingly simple peasant. Inhaling deeply as he finished, Bakura's grey eyes returned to the high priest. _

"_I figure you should stop treating me like scum. He already told me you lived the majority of your life in a less than prosperous home," Bakura stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get now that you've made a bargain with him, idiot that you are." _

_Seth rose swiftly, Millennium Item in hand. "Excuse me?!" _

"_You heard me. That was an unwise move on your part. As soon as he withdrew you began throwing questions about him at me left and right." _

_The priest glared because he knew the other was correct. "What about you? It doesn't sound to me like you trust him." _

"_I don't." _

"_Then how much a wiser man are you than I if you allow yourself to be his vessel?"_

_The side of Bakura's mouth that could move frowned. "He's been with me…for a long time," he murmured, eyes unfocused. "I've never made any deal with him. He just goes wherever I go, always offering to help me in any way he can." _

_This made Seth's eyes narrow. "That doesn't sound like something he'd do, just based on what I know about him…which is very little." _

"_Exactly. The thing about his offers to me is…he doesn't want anything in return." _

"_But he has to want something…"_

"_Well, he __**claims**__ he doesn't."_

_The young priest's mind was working on overload. There was no way the creature would willingly give aid and be satisfied. No. He sensed the darkness of this entity. It had cunning and knew how to get what it wanted. Whatever it wanted from Bakura, it hadn't acquired yet. _

"_That was why he wants me to protect you," Seth muttered. "You still have something he desires." Bakura nodded weakly. Then the priest's blood ran cold. "Wait. Can he hear what we're saying? Where is he right now?" _

"_He can hear us. As I said before, he goes wherever I go," Bakura answered nonchalantly. _

_Panicked, Seth all but gaped at him. "So he just heard our conversation—about our doubts in his intentions! Now he'll…" _

"_He doesn't care," the other teen cut him off. "It's actions that matter to him, not words. Your end of the bargain wasn't to suck up to him or be polite. You're supposed to shield me from anyone who would do me harm. He could care less what you think of him." _

"_You are very certain about this," Seth observed, forcing himself to sit again. _

_This time the lips lifted upwards slightly. "He may know virtually everything about me, but that doesn't mean I was oblivious to him in the time we've been together. I know some about him." _

"_All right, for starters: who is he?" _

"_I don't know his name, though I've asked. I do know __**what**__ he is though." _

_Seth leaned forward, terror ripping away at his heart. "What is he?" _

"_A demon." _

_

* * *

_

Bakura stood alone in the living room on the first floor staring out the large picture window. Light was beginning to creep over the horizon. Barely any of the group had gotten any sleep. Anzu had indeed awoken and been informed of what had happened. This, of course, had caused the girl to break out the waterworks. Yami had finally returned to them. Shizuka was dead. Honda was dead. Ryou's father was dead and now the hikari was out there somewhere under the control of a devil. Then, a floor below, Otogi came out of his daze and started screaming and trying to flee the room. In all the chaos, it had been simple for the thief to slip away.

"Why did I come back?" he berated himself.

"Because you wanted to see them again."

The thief whirled around to find Yami standing before him. The black-haired tomb robber snorted, turning back to the window as if the other's presence meant nothing to him.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs comforting your friends?" he asked gruffly, just wanting to be left alone.

"I was wondering where you'd got to. And I wanted to speak with you privately," Yami added, moving forward so he was standing beside the other dark.

Bakura didn't respond to this, simply looking at the quiet neighborhood that had no idea what terrible occurrences had taken place so close to their homes during the night. He still couldn't bring himself to believe Ryou was gone; kept hoping that when he went back upstairs his hikari would be there among his friends. The thief would rather have Ryou present and furious with him than being possessed by Zork.

"He came back through you, didn't he?"

It took a moment for Yami's words to register in Bakura's mind. When they did, he exhaled shakily.

"Yes."

"It was when you sacrificed yourself atop the Millennium Stone, wasn't it? It drew him back from his imprisonment in the Shadow Realm." The thief only nodded in answer. "Bakura, why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh and what would you have done? What could _anyone_ have done?" the other yami spat viciously, turning on him.

Yami stayed composed. "I don't know. But you wouldn't have been carrying that burden all on your own."

"I didn't even know he was back until…" The thief's rant stopped unexpectedly causing the other to study him.

"…until?" Yami pressed softly; neither of them noticing the figure hidden in the shadows of the doorway move to the opposite side of the room.

Hands fisted at his sides, Bakura bowed his head so his face wasn't visible. "Until we were heading back to Domino."

"From Egypt?"

"From Earl's. From…"

'…my home,' he finished to himself.

Yami was unable to make anything of this. "But you were happy with Earl. I'd never seen you so carefree. You said yourself that Zork targets those who are alone and miserable. When did that change?"

"Don't you remember?" Bakura asked rigidly.

The former pharaoh took a step closer. "The hotel. We argued that morning and you…" He was going to say 'went back how you used to be' but that was not appropriate. "So my making you angry allowed Zork to return?"

"Are you daft?" Bakura scoffed sending the other a sneer. "You were going on and on about the past…how you couldn't get over it. I took it all in stride. Earl kept me sane. When I first came to him I was on the verge of giving up. That's when I first felt Zork's presence. After freeing my people…I thought that'd be it. I'd be dead—not here, not with all of you. But Earl helped me get back on my feet. I had someone looking out for me. I wasn't alone and brooding. In time, Zork's voice muted and I didn't feel him for quite a while. I foolishly assumed he was gone."

Understanding was taking a hold of Yami. "So we left Earl and I was acting all egotistical and droning on about ancient Egypt. That was no help to you, plus you were about to see Ryou and Marik again. You were nervous about this. I was about seeing Yugi and the others."

He remembered how Bakura had stared at himself in the mirror, at the scar. It was a ghastly memento that would never fade, forcing him to always recall ancient Egypt. The next morning something had occurred between the hotel staff and the thief. Bakura had never said what. He probably snapped, Zork having revealed his company to his former host once more.

The former pharaoh was being careful. He'd seen firsthand how livid and distraught the thief had been when Zork took over Ryou. It was odd. Since returning from Earl's, the only thing Bakura seemed to be doing was push his hikari farther away from himself. He acted cold towards poor Ryou, not even going near his light when the teen's father died.

"You were trying to protect Ryou," Yami whispered in wonder to which Bakura glanced at him wretchedly. "Distancing yourself from him in hopes Zork wouldn't get to him."

The thief released a humorless chuckle. "And it happened anyway." He looked the former pharaoh straight in the eye. "I know I did it wrong. What was I supposed to do though? He was broken enough when we arrived in Domino. I _had_ to stay away from him, even if it meant beating the shit out of the kid. Even if it meant…he would hate me," he finished softly, voice trembling as he turned his face away.

Yami was in nothing short of shock. He'd never seen this side of Bakura before. The former tomb robber cared about Ryou? He'd on no account shown any type of affection towards his lighter half as far as Yami was aware of.

'Why didn't I perceive this before? Bakura had been protecting Ryou the only way he knew how. I often forget Bakura doesn't reason like most of us, given all he's had to endure in both past and present,' Yami chided himself as the sunlight crept over the tops of the houses.

"And Marik?"

"What about him?"

"Why didn't you avoid him as well?"

"His reaction was the opposite of Ryou's. Marik was happy to see me. Zork wasn't able to touch him." Bakura turned to Yami. "When did you become so perceptive? I used to have to spell everything out for you. When you used that enchantment on me without thinking of the consequences; you never thought about the consequences…allowing me to lead you to Kuru Eruna even though you knew something was wrong…Someone else has always had to come up with the explanations for you."

Yami smiled diffidently. "It took many lessons in humility for me to open my eyes." Catching the shimmer in amethyst orbs, Bakura gazed at him in surprise. "You told me, you taught me that there's more than just my own problems. Sure I stood up for others and put myself at risk, but in the back of my mind it was always about finding out about _my_ past. Who _I_ was. Then, after I did, it was all about _my_ guilt, _my_ anger, _my_ problems. You were never like that." He leant against a nearby chair. "Once my mind was cleared of all that self-centeredness I was able to view the whole picture. I…thank you."

A bewildered tomb robber blinked at him. "What?"

Yami smiled. "Thank you."

"For _what_?"

Bakura was at a complete loss. What on earth was Yami thanking him for? Hadn't they just talked about Bakura failing to protect Ryou and also refraining from mentioning that Zork had returned? And what about all of their other battles before? He'd tried to kill Yami and his friends on numerous occasions. The thief couldn't grasp whatever concept was being thrown at him now.

The former pharaoh laughed lightly. "For being you."

With that, he turned and headed for the door. Bakura remained where he was by the window, dumbfounded. Yami stopped in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm going up to check on the others. You and Marik join us when you're done talking," he said amusedly before leaving.

"Wha…?" Bakura's attention shot to the other side of the room where a figure was reclining on a sofa. "Marik! When…? How long have you been sitting there?!" he demanded, stalking forward.

The younger Egyptian snickered. "And you were the so called 'king of thieves'! Didn't even sense me sneak in here."

"Was Yami in on this?" the former tomb robber insisted irritably.

"Nope. I dunno when he noticed me." Marik shrugged happily, grabbing his friend's arm and tugging on it. "Sit."

"Marik, I really just want to be alone right now…Ow!" he yelled as the other Egyptian yanked him down beside him, ribs aching. "You are the most annoying little…"

"So you were protecting us?" the blonde asked quietly, suddenly serious. "Me and Ryou?"

"How long were you sitting here?" the thief repeated, partially because he didn't want to answer that question.

Marik knew him all too well. "That was so sweet of you!" He snuggled against the embarrassed yami.

"Would you cut that out!" Bakura tried to get up but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned, able to see Marik's features clearly in the morning light shining through the window. Lilac eyes were looking at him warmly as a sad smile was offered. Marik leaned close again, resting his head fondly on the thief's shoulder.

"You've always looked out for both of us," he murmured, reaching over and entwining calloused fingers with his own. "Do not blame yourself for what's happened, because I know you are. It's easy, in hindsight, to beat yourself up for something."

"This isn't any measly mistake, Marik," Bakura replied somberly, angling his neck so his cheek was resting atop the blonde head.

"Which is why you can't give up. That's what Zork wants, isn't it? Why do you think he chose Ryou? Because he knew what it would do to you. And you're reacting just like he planned."

"How do you want me to react, Marik?" the thief asked morosely.

"I want you to stay with us and not go off by yourself to try and solve this. I want you to be able to confide in me," the younger Egyptian added in a slightly hurt voice. "And I want…"

His voice trailed off as he focused on the warmth from his friend's body through the fabric of Bakura's burnt shirt. The smell of cigarettes lingered on the thief. There was a lump in Marik's throat as his mind and heart fought. His heart wanting to allow his emotions to spill forth while his mind warned him to hold back.

People were dead. Zork was on the loose in Ryou's body. They didn't have a plan on how to stop him. This wasn't the time or place for such confessions. And with the way things were going, there was a chance there never would be. Keeping the tears in his eyes at bay, Marik stared down at their linked hands.

"Marik?"

Coming out of his internal battles, the teen sighed, squeezing the thief's hand.

"Just don't leave me too, all right?" he finally whispered.

Bakura gazed at the horizon, knowing that wasn't what his friend was going to say. There was an emotion in the teen's voice that the thief discerned; one that hadn't been directed toward him since ancient times. Their current situation left them with the mercilessness of reality though. He knew Marik understood this. Bakura then realized he hadn't answered the earnest plea. Sighing as well, he grasped his friend's hand tightly in a wordless response.

A wordless promise he hoped he could keep.

* * *

Whoot!

So we got some explanations into why bakura was acting the way he did to Ryou earlier in this half of the story. We also hear why Yami's been less than quick at picking up on things.

It was amazing how many of you mentioned the "it's called venting" line. Glad you all liked it so much. And I agree, it was a wonderful little tidbit amdist the chaos and tension.

Also, I was so incredibly pleased and overwhelmed by your reactions to Kuru Eruna (not just the massacre part). That was the part of the chapter I was the most worried about. Didn't know how it would go over because so many people have written the Kuru Eruna massacre before. But **Whoot**!--they loved it!!! XDXDXD

Yami: Which feeds her ego

Indeed it does!

There are two characters that have saved this story when I was in a deep pit. Kaiba did earlier on. For this chapter, it was Otogi. -grins- Oh this is so exciting!

On another note: I'm in a new type of therapy and it's Working. I haven't driven my car in 10 months and am now driving again. I'm also working on getting back into college come January. This is a warning, as I don't know how it will effect my writing time. I might focus on BTS and try to finish that one up before then so I'll only have three stories to work on come school. We'll see.

Oh, one more thing: The episodes where Kaiba's "evil half" comes back as a fat clown thing in the series--in my story that didn't happen. I didn't like that anyway. -grins-

Reviewsies!


	21. Chapter 21: Shadow Aura

I'm Frikin' **21**!!! -hic- S'all good. :P

Soooo...I thought I'd be updating BTS next. Well, as you can see, I was Wrong. It's interesting too, this story got less reviews than the other three considering how many people have it on their favs/alerts. Was the last chapter not satisfactory? Please tell me. I'm interested to know.

**Tsukuda: **"I've been reading it for a while I just never really reviewed" Ah. -smiles knowingly- I'm doing that with a LOT of fics right now. Oh! -tackles- New reviewer! "I will start reviewing regularly if you update" Well in that case! XD

**kari2500:** O.O Holy shnikies, honey! That's one LONG review! -tackles- Glad you liked SOS and COTW so much. Ah the Baku/Jou scenes. Everyone loved those parts. There was that one chapter just a few ago with the two of them. It's not quite the same as Jou/ancient egyptian in which they don't have a clue what the other is saying. -snickers- (Jou: Yeah, thanks a heap for that.) Ah, the donuts! Let us never forget that life-long lesson. LOL "If nothing else you got me completely hooked on Jou and Kura which is why I'm reading As I Fall as soon as I'm done with this review." Well, I hope you enjoy it. It's a lot...different than any of my other stories. Yeah. Pretty explicit in violence and -cough- _other _scenes. Ja. -nod nod- Yes, Bakura generally gets the worst in my stories...but Malik dies the most often. (Malik: -**_glare_**- I want a Ferris plushie too!) Do NOT give it to him. _Please_. (Kura: Mwahahaha! -stuffing Ferris plushie with jellybeans-) Ummm...I think I'll just pretend I didn't see that....yeah. "Psychoshipping! I've never read it, but Marik is just so sweet and adorable I couldn't help but love the pairing because of your fic" I know! He's super cute! (Marik: And sexy!) Yes yes. And sexy. (Marik: -grinning madly-) -sigh- I haven't written any poetry in...over a year? The poems were my rantings and outlets. Let's just say the majority of them are very...dark in nature. -winks- And yes, the site _did _ban these beginning notes. Hush hush. -hands bag of orange tic tacs- Oh, my sister? She's here. She actually reviewed just before you did. -smirks-

**Chella:** Damn, that snake just isn't working, is it? Stupid site. "Very good chapter, oh so cuddly and dangerous!" (Marik: -waving hand in the air- I'm the cuddly one!) LOL (Bakura: Can I be the dangerous one?) (Zork/Yami Marik/Thief king/whoever the hell he is: Hell no! **I'm **the evil one!) O.o Uhhh... "why so serious?!? mwahahaha" You didn't happen to watch The Dark Knight right before you wrote this review, did you? "your favoritest sister" And my _least _favoritest sister. Note to all who read these replies: She's my _only _sister. -smirks-

**HieiWannabe: **Thought Kura was protecting Ryou in his irrational sort of cruel ways? Very good! -claps hands- Kura doesn't hate Ryou. No no. Ah, you liked the last scene? Good. Those two are adorable, aren't they? (Marik: Duh! -snuggling teh kura-) (Kura: -blushing madly-) LOL "Although my suspicion that part of what Zork was promising he would give Seth was actually Bakura made it somewhat darker than cute." Well, he wasn't giving _Bakura_ to Seth. He was having Seth _protect _Bakura. You'll see Zork's gift to Seth (which we've encountered before) in this chapter."You may not believe it, but one reason why I look for updates on this story and your profile is to make sure you're (mostly) okay." You do? -tackles- I LOVE YOU!!!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** "Malik=Zork=*my brain melt*...Cool." ROFL! Well, if brain-melting is 'cool'...(Malik: Oh it IS! I've tried it on a number of people before. What you do is you set up this big cauldron and...) Aaaand we'll leave it on that note. -sweat drop- (Malik: -pouts- You're no fun)

**anyone at all...nah, it's me:** Hey Peepz! "Ew. I did not like creepy clown Seto either. It was disgusting. Plus, clowns freak me out." Yeah, that whole little plot was ridiculous and highly disturbing to me. -shudders- Once again, horror film children reign supreme in complete and utter creepiness. "Lol, you like picking on Otogi, don't you?" Oh you have NO IDEA. (hint hint for chapter) Yes, I killed him in Crimson."

**dragonlady222:** "Zork needs to be banished or destroyed for good." (Malik: -teary eyed- B-but, then you'd be getting rid of ME! You wouldn't want to get rid of ME, would you?) Oh here it comes... (Malik: WOULD YOU?!) -rolls eyes- "Otogi has gone over the edge now" Big plans for Otogi! Big plans! (Otogi: But not _good _plans...right?) Right! XD (Otogi: -sigh-)

**cgflower**: "it was really cool, though, how you ties in all the "bad guys" to be zork. it was like canon 2.0 ! cooler concept than the original, that's for sure." Glad to hear you like it! (Malik: Well **I **don't! -whines- I wanna be _myself_!) Tough luck. You're Zork in this one. (Malik: You _do _hate me, don't you?) The promise "will probably be broken in a way that will make all of us cry out in despair (I remember Cry of the Wicked!", eh? -grins- Well, we'll have to see about that. (Marik: -grabs teh Kura- No! he's MINE! MINEMINEMINE!!!) (Kura: Help..me..)

**pride1289:** -grins- A lot of people like how I made Kura in this story...even if he does get the worst of everything. (Bakura: Which seems to happen in ALL of your stories) Wellll...-cough- Anyway, you liked the end scene? (Marik: Who DIDN'T like the end scene? XD) LOL "*walks like a zombie to Bakura* grah! Give meh a hug!" -grabs teh Kura- Here! I got him! -cuddles- (Kura: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!)

**Dragon-Tooth: **"Score! No gay clown!" Yes, thank Ra for that. "You are a GENIUS! ...Please tell me I spelt that right." LOL Yes, yes you did. "But Malik makes him look GOOD, don't you think?" I couldn't agree more. I'm trying to figure out a time when he can appear in Yami Marik form. (Malik: You'd better! If you're gonna kill me off again I at least want to be ME for a little while!) -snort- Glad you like Yami's character development and the scene between him and Bakura. "It's not often that Yami confuses the hell out of Bakura, normally it's the other way around!" (Yami: Whoot for me!) (Bakura: -mutters-) "Not to mention Marik sneaking in out of nowhere." (Marik: Whoot for me too!) (Bakura: -glower-) LOL

**Memnoch's Heart:** "I know the whole 'bakura being out cold' at the beginning of the chapter was supposed to be serious, but I swear I was giggling myself into a coma" -grins- Well, it was only supposed to be semi-serious really. I snickered a bit while writing it. (Bakura: I hate you) "I do enjoy how you made Yami no Malik/whatever the heck the billion Baku's are into Zork. It's creative and screams 'Ferris'. Actually, it screams "OMGWTFBBQ", but it also has your touch to it" LOL Really? BBQ, eh? (Malik: Oooh! I _love _BBQ!) O.o Ahem. "You know I have to go back and reread this ENTIRE series now, don't you?" -scoffs- You think YOU'VE got it bad? I've got a folder full of info and notes for the four stories. NEVER try to write four stories at once. -headache-

**AnimeLoverAngel:** "I almost ripped my sleeve to pieces when Marik was aboout to confess..." (Marik: -sobs- Why? Why didn't you let us at least snog?) (Bakura: -blush-)Yes the others see Baku in a different light now. Yami especially. It will create less of a rift between the two of them...which is good considering what they're about to go up against. "Oh god I can't wait for those two to kiss!" (Marik: Neither can I!!!) (Bakura: -sigh-)

**Esoteric Memories: **Yesssss. Very emotionally intense...as is this chapter. (Bakura: As are ALL of your chapters) -grins- Oh so true! XD

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Tsukuda**, **kari2500**, and **HieiWannabe**! Note that we get a better look into Zork's psyche and a better understanding of the Master in this chapter! It might not be clear of who the song at the beginning is supposed to represent but I have a feeling you will figure it out very quickly. -smirk-

**Tomorrow (SR-71) **

Is it any wonder why I'm scared?  
If I was a little younger would I care?  
Feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded!

I'm not afraid of tomorrow!  
I'm only scared of myself,  
Feels like my insides are on fire,

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else!

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
Never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
Everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
But I know they're all waiting for the crash

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
Things have changed, you've become a complication,  
Can't make it through another day's humiliation!

I'm not afraid of tomorrow!  
I only scared of myself,  
Feels like my insides are on fire,

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

Someone else...

Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified?  
Is it any wonder why I'm scared?!

**Chapter 21: Shadow Aura**

More dark clouds soon botched the dawn out, concealing the sun, leaving a dreary ambiance where neither night nor day dwelt. There was only grey. The clouds were thick and the dank fog heavy. The streetlamps stayed on well-past their regular time. It put a great weight on the chest, making it difficult to breathe, to not want to even move. Almost like a spell, it only gave the desire to sleep.

They took watches throughout the rest of the night after Ryou's departure. After all, Zork knew where they were. There was no choice now. They had to leave. It would be unwise to do so without some preparations first. To everyone, besides sleep and food, hygiene was a top priority.

"There isn't going to be any hot water left by the time that mutt is out of the shower," Kaiba grumbled from where he was peering through the window at an angle so anyone outside would not see him.

"Well we could have had a few people shower at a time," Yami smiled as he cleared away the empty plates and forks that had been licked clean.

"Like I'd want to see any of you people…" The CEO shuddered in repulsion, not finishing that sentence as he tried to block out the unpleasant images his mind had conjured.

Mostly everyone else was asleep, save Otogi who was sitting on the floor curled up in a ball. Jade green eyes were glazed as he rocked back and forth slightly, every so often muttering comfortingly to himself. Anzu, Yugi, Mokuba were upstairs. As for Marik and Bakura—when the two Egyptians did not return after a while Yami went back downstairs to find them snuggled together on the couch in the living room sound asleep.

"When are that damn doctor and your grandfather coming back?" Seto continued irritably. "They've been gone for nearly three hours."

"Well they had quite a lot to buy, you must admit," the Yami chuckled lightly. "Food, clothes, essentials like toothbrushes, medical equipment…"

"That is assuming that man hasn't turned traitor on us or been captured."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying such things?" the former pharaoh chided. "The doctor is not our enemy. And they will be back soon." This being said, Yami marched off to the kitchen with a tray full of dishes.

Kaiba scowled after him. He hated the fact that he had to stay with these people—had to trust them. There were no other options at this point though. Seto himself was too interwoven into this madness, regardless of whether he understood it or not. The Master and his followers attacked his home. They wouldn't miss another opportunity to strike at him and Mokuba if given the chance. And now he had to worry about the devil controlling Ryou.

Zork would definitely not leave Kaiba alone.

Glancing after Yami in disgust, the brunette slowly made his way over to the dice master who was supposed to be watched constantly.

'How foolish of Yami to leave him like this. That dolt is supposed to be guarding the ka items too,' he thought scornfully.

Getting down on one knee, blue eyes narrowed as they stared straight into blank emerald orbs. The CEO shivered, noting there was something odd about Otogi. Besides the disheveled look that they all shared, there was an uncanny feeling about him.

'Is Zork controlling him as well?'

This was something Kaiba took into consideration with quite a bit of trepidation. Zork could only control one person at a time, but while with Bakura in the past he still had influence on Priest Seth. What if he left Otogi behind to be his eyes and ears?

No. That wasn't it. While Kaiba could sense something, Zork was not it. Glancing at the dice master's neck, he noted there wasn't a cord. That meant Otogi wasn't wearing a ka item.

"I must be getting paranoid," he muttered, disappointed with himself for letting such things get to his head.

Placing his hands on the floor to brace himself to get up, the CEO froze when fingers shot forward, curling around both of his wrists. Ready to shout at the other teen for touching him, Kaiba noted how much Otogi had indeed changed. The eyes were still a brilliant polished emerald hue, but the black pupils were slits turned vertical like a snake or cat's.

'Or a _dragon's_,' Kaiba reminded himself, heart racing. 'My god, it's like he's fusing more and more with his ka!'

"So…dark…"

Startled by how much Otogi's voice sounded as he used to, Kaiba decided it was best not to bully or demand the teen let go of him. He was looking directly at the CEO but wasn't focusing on him. This peaked Seto's interested. He glanced towards the door but figured Yami wouldn't be returning any time soon.

"Do you know where you are?" he questioned quietly so as not to startle Otogi.

"I'm barely…me anymore."

"You are changing physically," Kaiba acknowledged, wincing as fingernails dug into his skin.

"Not that." The dice master hesitated before continuing hoarsely. "Something's happening. It's getting...The shadows are increasing."

"You're blind then?" Seto asked

Otogi licked his parched lips, body quaking. "No. I can see you clearly. Even better than before. It's not physical blindness…"

"Your soul is warping," Kaiba stated; vocalizing what they'd both concluded.

The dice master shuddered, closing his eyes tightly. His hold on Kaiba was practically cutting off the circulation in the CEO's hands. Earlier, when Otogi had been in a state of hysterics, Kaiba had mocked him. Now, seeing up close what all of this shit about ancient Egypt, Shadow Magic, and Zork had reduced the ebony-haired teen to, Kaiba was furious. He'd only shared a word or two with the dice master before. Seto knew Otogi had his own company. While it paled in comparison to KaibaCorp. , the fact that someone else his age could get even as high as Otogi had in the business world was something to be accredited. And, as far as Kaiba knew, the dice master had done it on his own. Now he was being distorted and twisted by something he hadn't even been involved in. Still, that didn't mean the CEO didn't yearn for the now painful physical contact to end.

"Let go of me."

Otogi whimpered, shaking his head. Kaiba growled while trying to pry the dice master's fingers from his wrists but found it only turned it into a death grip. This wasn't productive at all. How was he supposed to converse with someone who was losing touch with reality? If Kaiba couldn't address him as a peer then what? Gazing at the trembling lip, the tightly closed eyes, the cringing frame, one word came to mind: **pathetic**. That didn't help.

'Talk to him!' he urged himself. 'But how? He's on the brink. There's no way I…' Blue eyes widened, snapping back to the cowering teen. 'That's it!'

"Are you cold?" he asked kindly in a voice he reserved for only his younger brother. Otogi nodded. "Well then if you let go of me I can go get some of the blankets over there. Or we could both go over there," he added, knowing giving options was always a plus as he motioned with his head to the pile of blankets where Marik, Bakura, and Ryou had been sleeping earlier.

Otogi's eyes opened slowly, glancing in a frightened manner at the blankets as if a monster from childhood nightmares was going to jump out of it at any given moment. Frustration getting the better of him, Kaiba hoisted the dice master to his feet. Immediately, Otogi's legs gave, body feeble. Keeping himself from bellowing insults, the CEO dragged the other over the blankets seeing as how Otogi had yet to release his hold on him. It was a challenge to wrap the coverlets around the dice master, given that they were 'locked' at the wrists like shackles. When he'd finished, the job so sloppy it made him want to grimace, Kaiba repeated his earlier request.

"Will you let go of me now? I'm not going to leave, I promise."

After a long unblinking look that made Kaiba wonder if the dice master's eyelids were still operable, Otogi's fingers unclenched quite suddenly in a mechanical sort of way. His arms were stiff at the joints, moving robotically away from Kaiba before falling limp on his own lap.

"Has Zork spoken to you?" Kaiba pressed.

Otogi looked at him tiredly. "Who?"

The CEO was getting increasingly impatient. "Has anyone—or anything come to you? It's a shape-shifter. It could look like someone you know; Yami, Yugi, Ishtar…_anyone_."

The black-haired teen gave Kaiba a wary look. "Anyone?"

"In your mind, not here, you moron!" Kaiba accidently let his temper slip. He sighed at the way the dice master cringed. "What I mean is: it tries to take control of people. It already has with Marik, Bakura and…even me. Those were all in the past…"

"It has Ryou now."

Otogi had seen it. He'd awoken to find his friend leering over him, eyes glowing bright red. Immediately he'd tried to get away only to find himself backed into a corner. Literally. Then the others returned and the thing controlling Ryou pretended to be the generally soft-spoken teen.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes. And we could not stop him from leaving because we do not know what Ryou's ka is. Even Bakura, the baka, does not know." Sapphire studied emerald intensely.

"What?" Otogi asked, twitching somewhat.

"Your ka is powerful," Kaiba murmured, mind working. "Not to the extent of Blue Eyes, but its unique abilities make it quite useful."

Much to Kaiba's surprise, Otogi glared. "I should have figured such from you. Use others as a shield or weapon for your own disposal."

"I'm more wrapped up in this fiasco than you, Ryuuji," Kaiba snarled menacingly. "And I'm merely comparing our advantages, which are few, to our disadvantages, which are many. As far as I can tell, besides Yami and Bakura's kas, yours is our trump card. Without the emeralds those bastards can't fight."

"What about the ka items?"

"There are only four."

"And do we still have them all?" The doubt in the dice master's voice was plain.

Kaiba frowned. "No. Zork took one."

"Zork," Otogi sneered, making him appear otherworldly with those dragon eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Seto Kaiba would not only believe in all of this but be preaching about it as well."

"I have assets that you need if you want any chance of defeating this creature," the brunette retorted angrily. "And while I possess such, I do not have the means to crush these adversaries on my own. You have made it easier for us in some respects."

"What do you mean?"

"The emeralds. Your ka is Luster Dragon. It consumes emeralds."

"I know that," Otogi snapped defensively. "I just don't see what good that does if there's an ancient demon on the loose. I'm pretty sure my dragon won't eat _him_."

"True…and yet, the Master and his petty minions will only cause us more problems. What we need is to get them out of the picture permanently before we deal with Zork. That way we could focus all of our strengths on him without having to worry about that egotist getting in the way."

Green eyes narrowed. "What are you proposing?"

"We locate these goons. I might be able to use Kaiba Corp's information center to speed that process along. Then, if they still have any of those emeralds, you let your ka suck them up like candy."

"I haven't felt right since Luster Dragon inhaled those pendants," Otogi replied irritably. "You yourself said I'm changing. And my ka is changing too. Give me one good reason I should…"

"Didn't he kill some of your friends?" Kaiba cut in smoothly, knowing he was entering dangerous waters.

There was a feral glint in emerald eyes. "So you're playing the 'revenge' card? How low are you willing to sink…?"

"If he still has even _one_ of those pendants, you know what he'll do." Seto didn't let him finish, drawing in the dice master's foggy mind. "He'll come back. That bastard will strike us down one by one just like your other friends unless he's stripped of his powers." Kaiba leaned closer. "We both know how that can be done, don't we, Otogi?"

The dice master looked away, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. Satisfied for the time being, Kaiba smirked. Standing up, he placed his hand momentarily on Otogi's shoulder.

"I trust you'll come to the right decision."

* * *

"Honda and Shizuka are…dead?" Anzu whispered after having calmed from her initial reaction to the news.

The girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She lay on her back on the bed, body in pain from being tortured with Shadow Magic used on her and the Kastuya family. It had taken a while to fill her in on everything from Yami and Bakura's return after six months, the trip to Egypt, the ka items, and Zork. Multiple times she broke down. Yami, Yugi, and Mr. Mutou took it upon themselves to get her up to date. It felt cruel to throw all of it at her at once, but she needed to know.

"Yes," was all Yugi managed to say; he and Mokuba having remained with her.

"But how is it that I survived and she didn't?" Anzu asked faintly.

"Otogi rescued you first. The Master started torturing her again before they could get to her."

"Her parents' souls were sacrificed, but Otogi destroyed those emeralds before she was dead…"

"Even so, her body sustained too much trauma."

The girl covered her face with her hands. "They didn't deserve this! None of us deserve this! Why is it always us? When will all this evil just leave us alone?!"

* * *

Yami hurried from the kitchen at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He ran to the study to find Kaiba and Otogi. For an instant his brain was set on fight or flight mode. Kaiba pushed him aside, standing a few feet from the partially open door, gun in hand. The tall brunette peered into the hallway, listening intently.

"It's just the old men," he announced, the doctor and Mr. Mutou entering the room several moments later, each holding several large paper bags.

"Holy mackerel!" a wet-haired Jounouchi exclaimed as he came in behind them. "That was some shopping spree you two went on!"

The doctor 'harrumphed' as he set the bags down. "There are many more in the trunk that someone could tow up here. I'm plum-worn out."

"Don't'cha worry. We'll take it from here. You guys just sit down and relax!" Jou grinned before turning to Seto. "Come on, Kaiba! We've got a car to unload!"

"What do I look like? Hired help?" the CEO sneered while putting his gun back in his robe pocket.

"I see a guy who's been running around in his pajamas, that's what I see," the blonde chortled. "And the doc and gramps were generous enough to buy you some actual clothing."

"Fine fine!" the brunette huffed, storming out of the room. Jou followed, winking at the group as he left.

Yami chuckled. "Those two have the uncanny ability of pushing the other's buttons."

"Well I am grateful to Jounouchi at any rate," the doctor stifled a yawn with his hand while sitting down on the couch next to the trunk containing the ka items. "How have things been here?"

"Fairly uneventful besides informing Anzu of everything," Yami replied with regret. "I left Yugi and Mokuba with her."

The elderly man sighed, taking off his spectacles and rubbing his eyes. "There's nothing for it. She had to be informed. We'll just have to pray the outcome of processing so much ill news will not overwhelm her to the extreme." He glanced at Yami. "Are we about ready to leave?"

"Everyone has eaten. Kaiba and Otogi still need to shower…"

His voice trailed off as they turned their heads to where they'd left the troubled dice master. He was sitting up, limbs pulling tightly against his torso. Several blankets were draped around his shoulders. He was staring at nothing.

"We heard Kaiba and Jou arguing," Marik stated heartily, he and Bakura entering the room. "I never thought I'd hear Kaiba say: 'You dropped the bra, you pick it up, Katsuya!'"

"Oh for the love of…!" the doctor groaned. "Please tell me they haven't spilled those new clothes all over the garage floor!" He and Mr. Mutou hurried around the Egyptian duo in the doorway.

Marik grinned. "Those two are about to get their asses whipped by some geezers!"

"What is it, Yami?" the thief asked as he and Marik approached.

The former pharaoh nodded towards the silent dice master causing them to become solemn.

"He say anything?" the blonde questioned quietly.

"No," Yami answered never looking away.

"There's a barrier or something around him," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Then I'm not just imagining things," Yami said grimly.

"He doesn't have a ka item, does he?" Marik asked edgily.

"Unfortunately: no," Yami replied, proving this by opening the box to reveal the three items of the ka still in their possession.

"Wouldn't that count as a _good_ thing?" a voice questioned.

None of them even spared Jou a glance as he, Kaiba, the doctor, and Mr. Mutou re-entered the room with the rest of the clothes and other essentials.

"What's going on?" the doctor asked while placing the bags on the table, the others doing likewise.

"Dice boy is having problems," Seto announced condescendingly.

"You can sense it?" Marik asked in surprise.

"Sense what? Have you _looked_ at him?" Kaiba replied haughtily. "I don't need any magic-sensing techniques to see something's wrong."

Bakura and Yami shared a look of skepticism, suspecting the CEO knew more than he was saying. Any effort to question him would without a doubt prove fruitless. Come to think of it, Yami could not recall whether Otogi had been sleeping or not when he himself had been in the room earlier. He'd left to clean the dishes, leaving the dice master alone with Kaiba. That, he now regretted.

"He seems a lot calmer than before," Jou observed, confused by the tension. "Why did you say it was unfortunate that he doesn't have a ka item, Yami man? I thought we had decided it was dangerous to let him near those things."

"We did outright forbid him being within close proximity of them," Yami agreed. "But that wasn't what I meant really. It could have been an explanation for what's happening now. There is a cloud of magical energies surrounding him."

"Cloud? More like an _atmosphere_," Bakura scoffed, slanted grey eyes scanning Otogi's still form. "It wouldn't have mattered if he possessed a ka item or not though."

"What do you mean, Kura?"

"People who have wielded Shadow Magic generally have an easier time summoning and controlling their ka. There is, however, a huge difference. Ka is a portion of a person's spirit. It has nothing to do with the Shadow Realm. It is present, regardless of whether or not one has the means of calling upon it. Even if the Realm were closed off the ka items would still work," Bakura explained, shutting the rusted trunk with his tan fingers. "The aura surrounding Otogi are not that of his soul. It's Shadow Magic."

All eyes returned to the dice master, a hush falling over the room. While the others pondered over what this could mean, Kaiba didn't really care about the 'how's' and 'whys'. All that mattered to him was keeping Mokuba safe and coming out of this with as few casualties as possible. Otogi, while the CEO had to give him some admiration, was the perfect weapon. There were going to be more sacrifices in this fight, and it seemed Otogi might not be only a sacrifice but a _willing_ one. The dice master wanted revenge for the deaths of his friends. Kaiba just needed to fuel that lust for retribution.

'Then again,' Kaiba considered, narrowing his eyes at Yami and Bakura. 'Their group is not likely to let him do anything more, especially involving those emeralds.'

A frown etched on his face, he didn't say anything as the others left his side, approaching the dice master.

"Otogi?" Yami asked softly, sinking down next to the teen; wondering how coherent his friend was. "Can you hear me?"

"…yeah."

Relief flooded Yami just from this simple answer. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you _think_?"

For the first time green met amethyst. Yami nearly fell over backward at the sight. The dice master's eyes had morphed, either feline or reptilian. Anything but human. Otogi caught the horrified expressions on his companions' faces.

"I look that bad, huh?" he asked sardonically.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Jou exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"You mean you don't know?" Transformed eyes became panicked. "Yami?"

The former pharaoh shook his head, worry creasing his brow. The dice master turned to Bakura and Marik imploringly. Marik bit his lip, wishing he could ease Otogi's fears. Bakura came forward slowly, studying the area surrounding Otogi cautiously. To those would could not sense Shadow Magic, it appeared he was looking at invisible or imaginary things, examining them meticulously.

"It's the emeralds."

Otogi and Yami looked up at him, the former with a small glimmer of hope. Yami, meanwhile, understood though. No good could come of this.

"We discussed it earlier. The emeralds the Master uses are a link to the Shadow Realm," Bakura said bleakly, not offering even sliver of optimism. "Kaiba educated us about Luster Dragon. Otogi's ka consumes emeralds, but the effect of this ability on the dragon is unclear. While I believe it would normally give your ka a power boost, these were no mere gems. As a result, it appears your ka is unable to absorb them as it is supposed to and use them. Instead the Shadow Magic is remaining within it, altering it."

"What does this mean for Otogi though?" Mr. Mutou spoke quietly.

"I don't know," the thief confessed. "We can only wait and see if the Shadows will eventually pass from his ka."

The dice master squeezed his eyes shut, unable to suppress a whimper. Yami reached out to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder and grasping gently.

"Don't give up, Otogi," he said softly even as fear clutched at his own heart. "We're going to figure this out. No one here is giving up on you."

The raven-haired teen bowed his head, not believing a word even though he wanted to. Yami had seen the defeat written clear in the dice master's features.

"We should finish preparing to depart. The sooner we leave, the better," the doctor stated stoically, comprehending that nothing more would mount from this conversation but discouragement.

Yami nodded, fingers digging into Otogi's shoulder. He had not lied. He wasn't giving up on the dice master. It was just so chilling how Otogi was changing physically as well as psychologically. The power emanating off him was overwhelming.

"I'll check to see all the vehicles have plenty of gas," Bakura stated, walking for the door. He stopped when he reached it, turning around and clearing his throat. Yami managed to tear his gaze from Otogi's fraught form, noting the meaningful look the former tomb robber was sending.

"Oh…um…let me help you with that," he murmured standing to his feet reluctantly, not wanting to leave Otogi in such a desolate state of mind. Nevertheless, he dutifully followed the thief out of the room, down the stairs, and into the garage. As Yami closed the door behind him, Bakura leaned back against the front of the station wagon, arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking? 'We're going to figure this out'?!" he hissed. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I know, it was a stupid thing to say…"

"That is one hell of an understatement," Bakura snorted. "We don't even know what we're dealing with here."

"Listen to me, Bakura," Yami pointed a finger at the thief as he stepped closer. "Otogi is my friend. He's the only reason Jou and I are here and alive. Even if I don't have a clue what our next course of action should be, I am going to do everything I can to protect him."

"Shielding him from the truth will not protect him. Even he is aware of that," the black-haired yami argued. He placed his hands flat on the hood of the car. "Yami, he has more Shadow Magic in and around him than I've ever sensed radiating off a single object or individual. Shit, I didn't feel that much Shadow Magic when all seven Millennium Items were in one place!"

Yami began pacing. "I know. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. And I definitely don't want Otogi to know. He'd be petrified."

"And he has every right to be," Bakura concurred. "There's more Shadow Magic gathered around him than I ever could have imagined possible. He's dangerous, especially since he knows virtually nothing about controlling such powers, much less the magnitude he possesses."

"We could teach him…"

"Neither you nor I could even begin to understand how to command such a force. It's those damn emeralds. If they are the only remaining link to the Shadow Realm we had better pray to the gods that he didn't destroy all of them."

Detecting the trepidation in Bakura's voice, Yami ventured: "And…why is that?"

"Don't you get it?" the thief snapped, disgusted at the former pharaoh's slow pace at understanding. "If the emeralds truly are the last link to the Shadow Realm then they are extremely potent. No other magic we know of will be able to challenge it. If Otogi destroys all of the emeralds then the Shadow Realm could be thrust completely upon him."

"What would happen to him if such was to occur?" Yami asked weakly, dread eating away at his insides.

Bakura shook his head helplessly. "That I do not know."

"Well then we have to make certain that if we run into the Master again, Otogi will not be involved."

"Now you're getting it. And that shouldn't be too hard to achieve, provided we don't let him so much as lay a finger on any of the ka items," Bakura rejoined. "And since we've previously established that with the group, it is already a combined effort."

Yami nodded but wasn't completely eased. "Bakura, did you notice anything peculiar about Kaiba?" The stony look the thief gave him said it all. "I thought so. He's up to something. I can feel it."

"Why did you leave him alone with Otogi?"

"I didn't think he'd do anything!" Yami was frustrated and more than a little agitated.

The other yami scowled. "I suppose what's done is done. Keep your eyes on both of them though." He hesitated, running a hand through his ebony hair.

"Bakura?"

The thief looked straight at Yami. "While we'll withhold the information regarding the emeralds, we have to tell him. With Kaiba sticking his nose into this Otogi needs to be aware of at least some of what's happening to him. Keeping him in the dark could lead to worse consequences."

"Agreed."

* * *

"_Is it to your liking, priest?"_

_It took all of Seth's willpower to rip his gaze from the golden book in his hands. Before him stood a figure that hunched over slightly at the shoulders. A blood red cape was drawn around the person, white hood concealing his features. In the other's hand was the Millennium rod. _

_They were alone in the temple of Seth—the god of chaos, infertility, desert, and storms. On the walls were hieroglyphs portraying the stories of the god. While considered wicked, the Egyptians believed that chaos must be acknowledged before they could seek to have order. The physical depiction of Seth was that of a four-legged beast with a canine body, tall flat ears that stood upright, a long snout curved downward, and a tail forked at the tip._

_The being laughed when the young priest could not reply. "Tongue stuck to your palate?" He tilted his head back, revealing the traitor mark as his eyes scoured the temple. "So this is the god you were named after. How fitting." _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Seth snarled, coming out of his daze even as his hands holding the heavy book trembled. _

"_The god of chaos. A god that is honored and worshipped not out of adoration but due rather to fear at the power he possesses," the other grinned, nodding to the book. "Such as what I have given to you." _

"_And what am I supposed to do with it exactly?" Seth demanded. "Just go up to Akunadin and start casting spells at him? He could overpower me. Then I'd have a lot to answer for, such as possessing a book full of torture procedures." _

"_But that's the beauty of it, priest." Seth had to struggle to catch the Millennium Item thrown at him, his arms already full. "The book can be opened by the rod and the rod only. If any other Millennium Item is used in an attempt to open it…" The other smiled deviously. "Well, let's just say they won't be around long enough to mention it to anyone else." A bloodthirsty gleam flashed in grey eyes. _

_Seth's mouth was dry as he stared down at his two weapons that were keys to one another. This power far surpassed anything he'd believed possible. It was Shadow magic, yet of a darker nature. Should he really be surprised considering a demon had created it and its contents? _

_He came out of his stupor when he realized Bakura and his devil were gone. Looking about frantically, he realized this had been a parting gift. At least he hoped it was. Bakura's body was healed enough that he could move around. It had taken several months to achieve. That had been more than enough time to spend with the intolerable peasant and his malicious 'guardian'. _

"_Good riddance," Seth muttered under his breath, wanting nothing more to do with either of those lunatics. _

"Kaiba! Yo, Kaiba! Are you nearly done in there? We could use an extra pair of hands!"

Seto gasped, clutching the railing on glass the shower door as the temple faded. The water falling all around him was ice cold. How long had he been in there?

'The golden book the others mentioned earlier—the book of the high priest Seth,' he pondered, still trying to steady himself. 'It's all…torture procedures?'

That could come in handy. He could definitely use it against their enemies. While Seto wasn't cold-hearted, he did feel the need to inflict some justice upon the Master and his followers for not only killing his staff but also trying to slay Mokuba and himself as well. Bakura refused to disclose the book's location, but if Kaiba could find it then maybe…

'No,' the CEO reminded himself with disappointment. 'It will only work for the Millennium rod. Judging by what Zork said, there's some type of curse on the thing. Only the rod will work. And all of those Items were destroyed. The book is useless now.'

"Kaiba! Hey! Don't tell me you've fallen asleep in there!"

"Oh shut up, mutt!" he yelled back in annoyance, turning the dial so the water ceased.

'That book is no good,' he reasoned while drying his body off with a towel. 'Yet it's very possible Otogi will be killed if he's able to destroy any remaining emeralds. That will leave us a lot more vulnerable. We need more weapons!'

The CEO decided then and there that he would begin listening to every intricate detail from Yami, Bakura, and Marik. If anyone could give him clues, it would be them.

* * *

"How are things coming along?" Yami asked from where he was sitting next to Otogi on the couch in the living room on the first floor.

"The car trunk is filled with all the food and other essentials and tools," Jounouchi answered as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "We're working on getting all the suitcases tied down in the back of Otogi's truck. The doc found a tarp to wrap around the baggage so if it rains they won't get wet. You figure out a good set up for seating yet?"

"Still working on that. Bakura has been coming in here on occasion to give his opinion."

"He's causing problems?" Jou smiled wryly.

"Despite the attitude, I value his insights," Yami chuckled as he stared down at the piece of paper in his lap.

"Lemme see." Jou snatched and scanned it. "Hey, I get to drive the truck!"

"So we'll be losing yet _another_ vehicle then?" a voice sneered contemptuously.

Yami's eyes bugged out of his head. After seeing a barefooted Kaiba in a robe and pajamas, he thought he could handle anything.

He was wrong.

There was the CEO in the doorway with an irritated look on his face. It didn't give the same intensity due to his outfit though. Kaiba was wearing a plain white tee-shirt and black jeans. It was the sport sneakers that did it for Yami. He and Jou burst out laughing.

"Oh gods…it never…gets old!" Jounouchi gasped between fits.

"Those don't seem quite your style," Yami said with a wide grin. "I thought your tastes consisted of capes, fancy trench coats, and belts on your arms and legs."

Cerulean eyes rolled. "This coming from Mr. All Leather, Chains, and Choker Necklaces. And here I was expecting you do be more mature than the mutt."

Yami smirked but got back to the matters at hand. "Did you come in here for a reason, Kaiba?"

"Yes actually." Seto sent a glare at Jou who was still snickering. "I want to know the vehicle set up. I refuse to let you and that annoying thief create a plan while the rest of us do all the manual labor."

"Hey, Yami's doing more than just making seating arrangements. He has to watch…" Jou halted but not soon enough.

"You might as well just say he's babysitting me," Otogi muttered dejectedly, not looking at any of them.

Yami gave the dice master a sympathetic glance. "Otogi is in no condition to be lifting equipment and running around the house. Neither is Anzu. That is why we left her in the study with your brother."

"Why not all four of you stay in the same room then?" Kaiba pressed, closing in. "That would be more productive. Unless there's a _reason_ you want to keep Ryuuji away from everyone else."

Otogi stared down ashamedly at his hands, jaw clenched. Yami and Bakura had told him that he had powers that he could not control—that might even take over his spirit. For his safety, as well as that of everyone else, the three of them agreed that either Yami or Bakura should be with Otogi at all times. The dice master hated this but could see both ancient Egyptians were deadly serious. They probably weren't even telling everything to him. In a way, he was grateful that they hadn't left him in the dark about his condition. But it also deepened his fear at the epiphany he was at the mercy of whatever this magic consuming him was.

"He is under a lot of stress," the former pharaoh answered calmly. "Is a little seclusion to relax so much to ask before a journey?"

"Hmph," Kaiba grunted, not buying this explanation. "So what's the plan for the cars?"

"Bakura and Marik will take Marik's motorcycle," Jounouchi read the layout. "Anzu, Yug, an' me are taking Otogi's truck. The rest of you are in the doc's car."

"That would be one too many people in the station wagon," Kaiba calculated.

"There will be one too many people no matter what. We only have those three vehicles. I'm just using what we have to work with," Yami pointed out.

"Don't you think there are too many 'at risk' people in our transport?" Kaiba continued as if the former pharaoh hadn't spoken. "It'll be you—who don't have a ka, the two old men, Mokuba, Ryuuji, and myself. You and I are both Zork's targets yet the others with us will have a hard time defending themselves."

"Both Bakura and Marik were Zork's hosts in the past," Jou put in, aggravated by the CEO's persistence with finding flaws in their plans. "And they won't even be in a car. If anything, they're going to be the easiest target not only to spot but to attack."

"Whatever," Seto grumbled, not liking to be lectured by the blonde. "If it's so hazardous then why do it?"

"We need to be able to communicate with one another," Yami replied, taking the paper back from Jou. "Bakura and Jounouchi share a mind link. That will be a connection between the motorcycle and the truck. Jou can relate information to Yugi who will also be in the truck. Yugi and I can talk through our own link, providing a contact between the truck and the car. After trying to locate Bakura earlier, it was proved that we can speak to our partners from fairly good distances."

"You act as though we're going on vacation and need to make sure we'll get cell phone reception," the brunette criticized. "Have you forgotten the Master and his band are also out there? If they have any of those emeralds left they're bound to use them." Blue eyes shifted meaningfully to Otogi at this. Yami bristled.

"I've taken it into consideration. Will that be all for now, Kaiba?" he asked, bluntly informing the CEO he'd overstayed his welcome.

Seto scowled but turned on his heel, striding to the door. "We can't all make it out alive, Yami," he stated scathingly, back to them. "You'll find that out soon if you haven't already."

"Get out!" Yami shouted rising to his feet, ready to attack the CEO if he so much as uttered another syllable.

To his surprise, Kaiba did depart without arguing any further. Jou looked on in shock, frozen at the sudden burst of rage from his friend. Yami exhaled heavily, shoulders slumping. This was going to be more difficult than he had foreseen.

'We really do have to keep Kaiba under constant surveillance,' he reasoned wearily. 'And lucky me, I get to be in a car with him and Otogi…'

"Uh, Yami man?"

'…but I need to focus on either one or the other. I can't do both, can I?...'

"Y-Yami?"

'I should talk with Bakura. Our suspicions are correct. Kaiba is definitely planning on Otogi destroying those emeralds…'

"Yami!"

He whipped around to find Jou beside Otogi. The dice master was shaking horribly, green eyes wide in terror. He was panting erratically as if the air was thinning.

"Otogi?!" Yami rushed to his side, muscles straining as the space around them became heavy, constricting tightly as if to halt his blood flow. "Jou, help me get him on his back!"

As the two of them struggled, Bakura was all at once in the doorway, fear mounting when he spotted the scene before him. He and Marik had both sensed the Shadow Magic, knowing there were only three possible sources: Ryou, the Master, or Otogi. The blonde Egyptian gave a gasp of horror from beside him.

"Marik, grab the mutt and get out of here!" the thief ordered as they both rushed into the room.

"No, I'm not…!"

Otogi's eyes went black. He opened his mouth and they waited for an ungodly scream. It didn't come. Instead it was like the howling of wind, shrill and wild. The pitch rose and dove with great intensity as Otogi's back arched off the couch, body bending severely. Yami grabbed the dice master so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Bakura hovered over Otogi, clutching the teen's face in his hands. He gazed down into jet-black orbs that had storms raging within them.

"He's gone!" the thief yelled but none of them heard him. "Marik, Jou, get out of here!"

Then a powerful roar erupted from the dice master's throat and they found themselves being flung violently against the wall, held fast several feet above the floor. Any attempts to struggle proved fruitless. It was like having gravity itself pressing against them, crushing them into the wall. The entire building shook, creaking under this power. All around the room darkened, hisses and hideous bellowing cries pounding against the foundation of the house as if all the beasts of the hell were trying to break loose.

'The Shadow Realm!' Yami felt the incredible force of its might unleashed.

This was far more potent than anything he'd ever experienced before. His eyes were blurring, mouth gaping as he tried to breathe. It was like inhaling smoke, choking him. The Realm was engulfing their bodies, feasting upon their minds and spirits and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

* * *

"You morons! You insufferable maggots! Why wasn't I informed that they had their own magical objects?" the Master bellowed shoving all of the papers off the table of his library. "And now what? How exactly do you propose we approach them now?"

The seven men standing before him quivered, eyes downcast in submission. They were too afraid to speak lest they face their leader's wrath.

"All these years of planning for nothing!" the cloaked figure continued angrily, curling his gnarled fingers around an object that fit in his palm, a small chain hanging down.

"You know, I never liked the ones that gave up so easily," a voice sneered.

Everyone in the room gazed in surprised at the lone figure in the doorway. The flames in the fireplace behind the Master were the only light, as the floor length curtains were drawn. It was this fact that made the stranger's glowing red eyes stand out all the more.

"What would the Pharaoh and his comrades say if they found out the self-proclaimed 'Master' is nothing but a decrepit old man?" the white-haired teen smirked, moving into the room.

"Who are you?" the Master demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"You can take off that stupid cloak," the boy continued. "I can see you quite clearly despite your ill attempts to shield your defects."

"I do not know what you speak of."

"Oh but you _do_. You are advancing in years. In the not too distant future you will die as do all mortals," the red-eyed person replied slickly. "The clock is ticking, isn't it?" The seven men backed away to either side as the young man approached their leader. "Death is what you fear. So much, in fact, that you sought desperately for a way to turn back time, perhaps even become _immortal_."

"Who are you?" the Master repeated his earlier command. Blue eyes narrowed suddenly in recognition. "You're the other half of that traitor from ancient times."

"False. I am merely in control of the boy's body and mind. But that's not really important now, is it?" Ryou's lips curled. "Tell me, philosopher, how exactly were you planning to make it happen? Resurrecting the Items would not bring you immortality." He then laughed a wicked mocking sound that sent chills down the men's spines. "You were going to seal yourself in an Item, weren't you? To make yourself a spirit. Fool! You would have been a prisoner trapped for all eternity. While the thief and the Pharaoh could control their vessels, that did not mean they felt free. You were setting yourself up for eternal damnation."

"You keep speaking in the past tense as if I've given up which I have not!" the Master shouted, fist curling around the small item in his hand. Red eyes darted to said hand.

"You must have retrieved that from Ryuugi's home after they unwisely left it there," he murmured, attention fixated upon the pendant. "That's the last one isn't it? The last of your powers—your control of the Shadows," the fiend whispered, sinisterly walking around the table towards the Master. "The last emerald."

"You shall not have it! Now be gone!" the old man bellowed, holding up the pendant, a bright flash of green light shooting out at Ryou's body.

The Master gaped in horror and astonishment when the beam merely evaporated right as it was about to touch the other's skin. Halting his attack, he took a step backwards. Ryou grinned, glowing eyes wide with delight.

"You take me far too lightly, mortal. That was not your downfall though. You were terribly careless and underestimated the Pharaoh and his friends…especially one in particular that all but stripped you of your powers. A job that I shall now complete."

The man shouted as he was shoved to the floor, though the teen had not touched him. Looking up in frightened wonder, he clutched the pendant against his chest.

"Get him! Stop him!" he yelled frantically to his followers. Three stirred but one look from Ryou made them shrink back.

"That's the thing about having cowards as pets," the teen sneered, hovering over the Master. "They turn tail and run the moment their _master_ is in need. Now, are you going to hand it over willingly or shall I wait and pry it from your cold dead fingers once I'm finished with you?"

The old man hesitated, trying to find a way out of this but finding none, before reaching up to the red-eyed demon, unclenching his fingers to reveal the pendant. With a victorious smirk, the teen snatched the magical object.

"See? Was that so hard? Did you honestly think you could have defeated them with just this…?"

Without warning, the emerald began to burn brightly, Shadow Magic blistering the air around them. They watched on as crimson eyes narrowed wrathfully. Ryou's mouth twisted in irritation.

"Oh no you don't," the Master heard him mutter. "Not yet, boy."

Darkness encompassed the room, the flames wiped out like a wave of water had crashed down upon them. All eyes were on the being in the center of the room that was focusing on the shining pendant in his hands. Beads of sweat formed along the edge of his bangs, teeth gritting as he fought against the prevailing power far away.

Zork listened intently, delving deeper into the abyss, searching. Then he heard them. They were panicked, the Shadow Magic emanating off this corner of the Realm with such intensity that several of the men fell to the floor, out cold. A smirk made its way onto Zork's lips at the voices of two of his former hosts.

"_Marik, grab the mutt and get out of here!"_

"_No, I'm not…!" _

Another surge of magic, much greater than before. And howling like that of a thousand wolves all around. The Master cringed, ears ringing as he fought to stay conscious against this force.

"_He's gone!"_ Bakura's faint voice echoed through the chaos. _"Marik, Jou, get out of here!"_

"Gone, is he?" Ryou whispered with a sinister smile, something under his shirt lighting up, glowing a bright gold as the emerald continued to shine. "I think not."

* * *

"Wake up, you buffoon!"

Something smacked Yami hard across the face, making his head throb in pain. He gasped, chest heaving as pure air entered his system.

"Kaiba, that was uncalled for!" Mr. Mutou's voice chided.

"Well it seems to have done the trick." This was followed by a lighter slap on the cheek. "See? He's coming to."

"Wha…?" Yami winced, opening his eyes to find Kaiba, Yugi, and Mr. Mutou leaning over him.

"Welcome back," the CEO said disdainfully.

"Yami, are you all right?" Yugi asked as the elderly man pushed Seto aside.

"I…I don't know," the former pharaoh murmured, dazed. "What happened?"

"The whole house was shaking. We couldn't get in here. It was almost like an invisible wall or something," Yugi answered, obviously distressed. "There was all this noise…"

"I've never heard anything like it in my life," Mr. Mutou rejoined. "The closer we got to this room the more we began to suffocate. We couldn't get to you."

"How many times am I going to be knocked unconscious, get thrown into a wall, or have all of the oxygen squeezed out of me?" a gruff voice wheezed crossly. "If it's going to happen again then let's just go and have it over with right now!"

"Yes, that's the sort of positive talk we need," the doctor admonished the thief.

"Hey, I haven't seen _you_ get beaten to a pulp or even get bruised, so you're one to talk," Bakura shot back. "And what's with all of the damn bees flying around the ceiling?"

Everyone looked up at the blank ceiling in confusion.

"Uh…there's nothing there, Bakura," Yami said after a long moment.

The thief blinked. "Oh. I suppose they'll leave soon then."

Kaiba snorted, rolling his eyes. These were the people they were depending on? Either unconscious or hallucinating?

'Well this is just brilliant.'

"So this…is what it feels like to be hit by an 18-wheeler," Marik mused where he was lying on his back beside the thief. Yami and Jou lay next to the black-haired tomb robber. "Ye gads, everything hurts."

"Stop talking and give your body a chance to recover more," the doctor stated as he moved along the line of teens lying on the ground before him, examining each one individually. At that moment he was checking Jounouchi's pulse while looking at a small wristwatch.

Yami lifted his head weakly. "Is everyone all right?"

"Jou's still unconscious," Yugi replied worriedly.

"He's not as used to Shadow Magic as we are," Bakura mumbled, closing his eyes in an attempt to lessen the headache he had. Besides, the bees swarming about were making him dizzy. "It will take him longer to wake."

Yami stiffened as Yugi took his hand. "Wait! What about Otogi?!"

Everyone became still at this. Kaiba coughed. Yugi fidgeted. The doctor focused on checking Jounouchi's vitals. It was Mr. Mutou that finally spoke.

"After the madness ceased he wasn't breathing. His heart had stopped…"

"**No!" **Yami sat up swiftly, not caring about the nausea or pain this movement brought. The raven-haired teen couldn't be dead! The former pharaoh had promised Otogi he'd look after him! How could he have let the dice master die without even being able to defend Otogi?

"Yami!" Yugi grabbed his darker half by the shoulders to keep him from collapsing.

Otogi was lying on his back on the floor next to the couch. His skin was gleaming with sweat. The dice master's eyes were closed. Yami let out a sigh of relief when he noted the way the teen's chest rose and fell.

He was alive.

"Thank Ra," he whispered, sagging against Yugi.

"Actually, more like 'thank _Kaiba'_," Mr. Mutou said with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

The CEO glared. "Not. Another. Word."

"There was an abrupt blast of energies and suddenly everything was quiet," Mr. Mutou explained, smiling as they listened. "All of us were in a sort of daze by that point but Kaiba for some reason recovered quicker than the rest of us and got in here."

"What are you saying? That _Kaiba_ revived him?" Marik asked, eyes widening. "You mean CPR?" He turned his head so he could see the glowering CEO. "**You** did mouth-to-mouth?!"

"Be thankful it wasn't you because I wouldn't have done a thing!" the miffed brunette retorted, humiliated and irate.

Truth be told, Kaiba had been more than panicked by the limp bodies strewn about when he came in. The one he was drawn to was Otogi, whose glazed green eyes were large, mouth open as wide as was physically possible. He'd quickly moved the dice master to the floor upon finding no heartbeat, as a person being given CPR needs to be on something solid. The couch cushions could have kept the compressions from having any effect. He needed Otogi. The dice master was the only advantage Kaiba figured they had. They couldn't afford to lose him in such a manner.

"Not one more taunt out of any of you," the doctor ordered standing to his feet and moving to check Bakura. "If it weren't for Kaiba then Otogi would no longer be with us. Keep that in mind before you try to entertain yourselves further."

This indeed halted the teasing. It had been a close call. Too close.

"So what happened?" Yami asked his earlier question. "What triggered the Shadow Realm?"

"It was overtaking him," Bakura said, scowling as the doctor checked his ribs again. "Damn it! At this rate I'll have cracked ribs forever!" He swatted his hand in front of his face. "And will someone please do something about these fucking bees?"

Yugi covered his mouth to hide his smile. Marik merely grinned, reaching over and taking the hand that was swiping at thin air; bringing both their hands back to the carpet.

"Kura, there aren't any bees. Remember?"

"I know! They're just so damn _infuriating_!" his friend growled irritably.

"No head traumas," the doctor announced, sitting back. "You're most likely just recovering from shock."

"I am _not_ in shock," the thief spat defiantly. "I've experienced the Shadow Realm more than anyone else here. While it did overwhelm me somewhat I am not in…Damn it!" he shouted, his right hand now flying up.

The doctor caught him around the wrist. "Seeing as how you're trying to attack invisible insects, if it isn't shock I'd like to hear your own opinion of what it is."

"_De-ni-al,"_ Kaiba said in a mocking tone.

Bakura snarled, ripping his hand from the elderly man and closing his eyes without an argument. Marik sent Kaiba a glare while rubbing his thumb over the back of the thief's hand. The blonde Egyptian really had thought they were all going to die. But they hadn't.

"While we haven't figured out how or why it started in the first place," he murmured thoughtfully. "We also have to ask 'Why did it stop?'"

They shared glances of uncertainty. No one had even a guess as to why the Shadow Realm had suddenly 'backed off'. It needn't be said that Otogi was not strong enough to overpower it. No one had magic of any sort. They didn't even have ka items, which wouldn't have aided them against such an immense energy.

"Well we can't leave this house until we figure those things out," the doctor finally said regretfully.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"You want that to happen while he's in the car?" Kaiba grumbled, all the more aggravated by how much time they'd spent packing and making plans. "It will all be for not if he has another fit like this anywhere else. Can you imagine what would happen if we were on the highway or stopped at a traffic light?"

"We're stuck here then? But Zork knows where we are!" Yugi looked entreatingly at his darker half.

"And Zork will no doubt be able to track us wherever we go. Even before that 'fit' happened we could clearly sense the Shadow Magic on Otogi. Zork is, after all, a demon of the Realm. His own magic is Shadow Magic…" He stopped, staring at the immobile dice master. "It couldn't be…"

"What Yami?" Marik asked, Bakura reluctantly opening his eyes.

Yami swallowed, gaze still locked on the black-haired teen. "What if Zork had something to do with this?"

Bakura paled. "He wouldn't want us to die off. He wants to fight us. Perhaps he was showing how much dominion he has over the Realm?"

"Quite plausible," Mr. Mutou said. "But at the risk of Otogi's life?"

"Otogi is not important to Zork, therefore he was a perfect pawn to use to intimidate us," Bakura stated, anger vibrating in his voice.

"Do you think he'll do it again?" Marik questioned, clutching his friend's hand tightly.

The thief considered this. "It's not like Zork to strike twice in such a way. But he does enjoy toying with minds, so there is a possibility he could just to catch us off guard again."

"So what shall we do?" Mr. Mutou asked softly.

Yami and Bakura shared an uncertain glance. Even though they did not possess a mind link, after knowing each other for over three-thousand years they could see into one another's psyches very well. Together, wordlessly, they weighed their options. Bakura leaned back to the ground, closing his eyes wearily, telling everyone a decision had been reached.

"Well?" Kaiba pressed impatiently.

"We leave," Yami stated.

* * *

Zork smirked as the emerald ceased glowing. The room was dark, not even embers remaining in the fireplace. The only sound was that of the mortals breathing heavily. He knew they would have a hard time experiencing the Shadow Realm, especially when they had no magic to help shield themselves. In fact, he could sense one man was far too silent.

"Ah, the weak of mind fall victim to the Shadows so easily," Ryou's body laughed.

"You…what did you do?" the Master croaked from his spot on the floor.

"I stopped the boy from destroying himself and everyone around him," the other answered simply. "I also put up some seals, but at the moment he has more Shadow Powers than I. We'll have to see if they hold or not. But, unlike me, that boy knows nothing about controlling the Shadows. Which gives us the advantage."

"Us?"

The Master gasped as the pendant was tossed to him from the being standing above. Wary and confused, he could not wait for an explanation.

"I thought you wanted this for yourself…"

"Change of plans. I think I'll let you keep it for the time-being," Zork replied smugly.

Blue eyes narrowed mistrustfully. "What are you planning?"

The white-haired teen placed one hand on the table. "You want to resurrect the Millennium Items, am I not correct in saying so? Well you are going to need some form of magic if you are to go up against the Pharaoh and his friends."

"But…"

"They won't want Ryuuji involved any more. They'll attempt to keep the items of the ka away from him." A pale hand reached around his neck, pulling a golden pendant from under his shirt. "And they have only three."

The Master listened, heart racing. This creature was powerful. It was not a human controlling another human either.

'It must be the devil himself!'

"If you aren't interested then give the pendant back and I'll be on my way."

"It's no use," the Master shook his head despondently, staring down at the emerald. "That teen's ka will devour this emerald for sure if we go near them again…"

"But that's where you're wrong," Zork responded in a silky voice. "I have just strengthened this pendant's powers immensely. If the boy's ka were to try and destroy it, the emerald would consume his very life force, collecting the magic of all the _previous_ emeralds into this one."

The old man gawked. "Why would you offer me this? I want to know your motives!"

"Motives?" Ryou snorted, red eyes rolling. "Tell me: If I am already able to control the Shadows what use is a petty pendant to me?"

"You wanted it earlier," the Master pointed out.

"Like I said: Plans change. Strategies alter," Zork waved this off. "Now, do you want to keep that emerald or not?"

While there were so many warning signs posted all over, the old man could not resist. It was his last chance. And apparently this devil had created an advantage against the pharaoh. Of course, the creature was keeping its own scheme hidden. He would deal with that when the time came, once he'd taken the life and soul of the keeper of Luster Dragon.

"I accept," he announced, bracing himself and rising to his feet.

If not for the darkness, he would have seen the villainous smirk slither across the other's lips. "Excellent. Let me give you one more piece of information. I have a strong suspicion they will not stay at their current residence."

The Master frowned. "I do not see any benefit in you telling me this. We lost track of them after…"

Zork chuckled. "Did I mention I know where they are at this very moment?"

* * *

"I…I'm really s-sorry," Otogi stammered as he lay on the couch, a blanket covering his torso and a wet cloth on his forehead.

"It was not your fault," Yami repeated for the hundredth time since the dice master had awoken.

Everyone, Anzu and Mokuba included, were situated about the living room. It was their final meeting before they left the house. They were all still dazed from the unanticipated appearance of the Shadow Realm. Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Jou were feeling the worse of it—besides Otogi, that is.

The dice master was paler than a corpse. His body would tremble for several seconds every so often. While his breathing had evened, there was a rasping sound to it. He could barely move his limbs, body aching horribly.

"Do you remember anything happening that would discontinue the event?" Bakura asked, head still spinning.

"…no," Otogi replied, crestfallen. "Is it…going to h-happen again?"

Yami opened his mouth to deny it but thought better. "We aren't sure."

Tears brimmed emerald eyes. "I can't do th-that again! Please! Don't let it…!"

"It's all right, man." Jou took hold of the dice master's cold hand firmly.

He felt extremely guilty. Otogi was only in this state because he had saved Yami and Jou. If he could take the dice master's place, he would. The Shadow Realm did not spare mercy upon anyone. Just because Yami, Bakura, and Marik had once used Shadow Magic did not mean the Realm favored them. This latest incident proved such.

"Here's the plan," Marik said, wanting to depart as soon as possible. "Kura and I will take my motorbike. I'll be wearing a ka pendant. I think I'll also drive in case those _bees_ come back…"

"Oh shut up," Bakura muttered.

The younger Egyptian grinned, continuing. "Jou will be driving the truck. Anzu and Yugi will be with him. Yugi will be wearing a ka pendant." The smaller boy nodded. "The doctor will be driving his own car. Kaiba, Mr. Mutou, Mokuba, Otogi, and Yami will be accompanying him." Violet eyes glanced at the CEO hesitantly. "Kaiba will be wearing the third ka item. Bakura and I will lead the procession and scout for any possible threats. The station wagon will be in the middle, the truck taking up the rear. Does everyone understand?"

Slowly, heads were nodded, apprehension filling the air. Yami took a shaky breath, looking around the room at the white faces and frightened eyes.

"All right." He stood. "Let's go."

* * *

Zork smiled to himself as he strolled down the street amidst the crowds of people. He'd let Ryou's eyes return to their soft brown hue. It was lunchtime so there were floods of mortals moving every which way like hundreds of currents flowing through the streets. It was cloudy, just the way he liked it. He hated the sunlight.

'Now I just have to wait,' he thought while waiting for the crosswalk light to change, mingled in a crowd of humans. 'That old man will use the pendant, but it is highly unlikely he will use it outright on Ryuuji. He doesn't trust me, which proves he isn't completely incompetent. I do have to marvel at how gullible humans can be. They seem to have gotten dumber over the course of time. The fool actually believed me too. He thinks he can win in a face-off with the boy.' He snickered like Ryou would have, barely earning a glance from anyone. 'And I will be there to make certain things go _my_ way.'

The light changed to green and everyone moved forward. He allowed himself to be pushed along. Perhaps he should get the body something to eat. It wouldn't do well to have it waste away to nothing. That would diminish his powers along with the physical strength. He would have to be quick about it. There was still that visit to the museum that had to be done.

As he wandered looking for a satisfactory restaurant, a pale hand reach up and touched his chest. The metal of the ka item was warm against his skin. It was the key to his plan, what would turn the tables in his favor and further crush the hopes of the pharaoh and his companions. With the Master unknowingly acting as his pawn, Zork would regain access to the powers that were rightfully his.

"I'm coming for you, boy," he whispered with a bloodthirsty smirk, vanishing into the crowds.

* * *

So I looked at how long these stories will be if I don't make long chapters and was like "Aw, fuck that!" If I don't cut back this is gonna take even longer for updates. -.-; Yeesh. Can't win.

Ferris has dropped out of college...for the second time. -hangs head in shame- Still in therapy. Not really allowed to do much, so I've been working on the fics. Which is nice in a way, I guess.

BTS fans: I haven't exactly been in the most chipper of moods, so that one is moving along pretty slowly. I'm like 8 pages into it right now. Crimson, I'm on page 7. Haven't really worked on the next for AIF yet.

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22: Hand of the Devil

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long. The weather's been nice, the snake won't eat, the NBA is on, and there are four other people I have to compete with to use this computer! Now the site is repeatedly deleting parts of the chapter so I keep having to re-download and rewrite parts. It would have been up early this evening if not for that.

**SPECIAL NOTE: **The Bees! A lot of people inquired about them. They are the "ferris ulf's killer bees" that have appeared in two of my other stories...and thus collected their own fans, hence the quotes. I missed them and decided a little cameo was in order even if they were just a hallucination. XD If you enjoyed them you can find them in their true evilness in Cry of the Wicked and A Passion of sorts.

**HieiWannabe: **LOL Yes. The BEES! XD I'm glad you liked them.

**Niilan:** New reviewer! -tackles- Ooh! And you reviewed for Two chapters! I like you. I'm very glad you find Zork creepy. In the anime when he finally appears in his true form: First I burst out laughing...then I was severely disappointed at the fat, sluggish villain that the whole story goes back to. Kaiba? -smirk- yes, everyone's asking about him, threatening him, etc. (Kaiba: It's nice to have so many fans.) Oh! That was sarcasm, wasn't it? (Kaiba: You're very quick) And there it is again! XD

**cgflower:** "I laughed really hard when Bakura was hallucinating. he's really cute sometimes." (Bakura: I am NOT cute!) (Marik: I beg to differ! XD) lol The two things a lot of people are asking about are Ryou and Kaiba. (Kaiba: You wouldn't...!) Not as a couple, dimwit. (Ryou: Thank ra) (Kaiba: Hey!) And everyone's concerned about Otogi for obvious reasons. "I don't like zork. gr zork." (Zork: Oooh. I'm scared.) You really don't wanna mess with the readers...(Kaiba: Really. Truly. DON'T.)

**Memnoch's Heart:** "*crawls into corner and grows mushrooms*" -blink- Huh. So how are those mushrooms doing? Big enough that we can use them for umbrellas yet? -ish hopeful- "you made meh laugh so hard...the BEES. XD If I was hallucinating about BEES I'd be in hysterics, cause bees freak me out" Wasps are even worse. Wasps hurt like HELL. That was some of the worst pain I've been in, me thinks. Ah yes, evil Ryou. I do something about that in part of this chapter. I just couldn't stand it any longer. "I can see him practicing his evil laugh in front of a mirror" LOL ...and failing miserably. (Ryou: -pouts- I can do an evil laugh) British people don't sound evil when they laugh. And in the dub you are British. Hence you attempting to laugh evilly would be as funny as hell. XD

**Peepz: **-grins amusedly- You were pretty sleepy when you wrote that. "Otogi was possessed, like in that movie. Or that other movie... you know which ones I'm talking about, right?"-smiles- Of course I do. -can think of over a dozen movies- Yup. That one. I know which one you mean. -has no idea- "Bakura saw bees! Kana would freak out if bees were flying around her." lol So she confirmed. And I would too. Been stung far too many times...On the bright side, I know I'm not allergic! XD

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Don't destroy Malik/Zork? (Malik/Zork: Oh! I like you! -tackles) Malik/Zork, get off the reviewer! (Malik/Zork: But they're possibly my _only _fan!) ...well he's got me there. Glad you liked the bees. I luff them. Ryou an easy target? He is in the series and in most fanfiction. -mulls over it- Yup, he's an easy target. Though he's no pansy in some of my other fics, particularly As I Fall. The kid kicks ass in that one! XD (Malik/Zork: -nuzzling Fallin-) O.o

**Eleirah: **Yes, Otogi is going to be one of the main characters of this as you can see. He and Kaiba were crucial characters in getting me out of deep ruts. (Otogi: At our own expense) -grins- Exactly. He's usually pushed off to the side. I tend to make him an important character but he's never had this big of a role before. "You've even made me like him - and feel sorry for him - and I'm a person who normally doesn't like him all that much." See? You have fans! (Otogi: More like sympathizers.) -rolls eyes- There's just no pleasing some people. Ah, Seto and his plotting. Everyone is very edgy about him. They're ready to hunt for Kaiba blood if he steps out of line. (Kaiba: Grrrreat.) If you missed the explanation about the bees, they're at the top of the page. Glad you loved them. XD OMR I know what you mean about Zork! They lead up to the end of the series only to have a fat, sluggish monster appear and he's supposed to be the reason for all of this even happening! I'm taking over and he's NOT going to appear in that form again.

**Esoteric Memories**: "so that's how kaiba gets away in public" LOL (Kaiba: No! My secret!) "everyone expects him to wear those long coats and all he has to wear are jeans and a tea shirt to escape his many fangirls... cool." -grins- Well now they know how to find him. (Kaiba: Aaaaaah! -mobbed by fangirls-) Hmm...I'm going to have to dig him out of there, aren't I?

**AnimeLoverAngel:** Woo, if you liked the drama last chapter you're gonna LOVE this chapter. (Yami: Damn. That doesn't bode well) Not for you it doesn't. (Yami: O.O) "poor O-otu... Er Duke, can't spell his japanese name XD I fail XD" It's the thought that counts. It took me _forever _to get Jounouchi correct and I still have to look up Otogi's last name every time before typing it out. -.-;

**dragonlady222:** "I just want Zork destroyed not Malik. I love Malik, he is so cute and cuddly"(Malik: I...I can't decide...whether to be flattered...) Take them as compliments, cutie. (Malik: -twitch- Stop calling me that!) -shrugs- It's either that or people pining for your death. (Malik: I'm Cute!!!!) LOL

**Dragon-Tooth: **Hey honey! Glad you loved the bees. Everyone loved the bees. (Yami: -grinning- Except Bakura) (Bakura: Hey, _you _didn't like them either in the other stories, you may recall) (Yami: -shudder-) lol "I wonder what a face-off between an insane Duke and Zork would be? Crazy meet Nuts. Nuts meet Crazy." (Zork: -whines- Why do I have to be "nuts"?) Stop being dirty-minded! -smacks him upside the head-

**Chella:** "Holy schnitzel on a popsicle stick!" -blinks- I thought they just called them schnitzel sticks. -shrugs- Ah well... "But kaiba knows CPR, yay!" LOL Yes, and that is how they will defeat Zork. (Kaiba: -pales- Ra, please _no_...) Ah, the wonders of Blaha-isms are no more until next season. -glances at review- Hey, that snake came out pretty well! Kaa would be so proud! XD

**pride1289:** Yesss! Bees! If you didn't see it, there is a full explanation of them at the top of the page. Glad you enjoyed them!

This chapter has VERY quick scene changing due to...well, you'll see the reason soon enough. As a note, it won't be as abrupt next chapter. Anyway, this one shall be dedicated to **Niilan**!

**Dance With The Devil** (Breaking Benjamin)

Here I stand,  
helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes,  
so many days gone by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
harder to find what's right.

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
him in the eye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.

Trembling,  
crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes,  
stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
all your empty lies.  
I won't last long,  
in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
him in the eye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.

Hold on,  
hold on…

Goodbye

**Chapter 22: Hand of the Devil**

"Everyone ready?" Yami asked, he and Bakura walking by each vehicle checking and double-checking everything.

They were in the driveway set to go. Luggage was packed, people were dressed in new clothing, and stomachs were full. These things did little to ease the fear plaguing the occupants of each vehicle. The only weapons they had were the items of the ka and Kaiba's handgun. Against Zork these were useless.

"We're missing the two blondes. Let's leave," Kaiba suggested from the front passenger seat of the doctor's car.

The former pharaoh gave him a disapproving frown, turning to Bakura. The thief nodded, reluctantly tapping into his link with Jounouchi. Hopefully Marik was with him so they wouldn't have to go looking for the Egyptian separately.

(Hey mutt, what's the hold up? Is Marik with you?)

Just an instant of panic slithered through him at the silence he met. Had Zork returned to the house? Was it the Master? As he took a step towards the door he received an answer.

((Bakura, I think you an' Yami should see this.))

Yami noted the unease form on the thief's face. "Is everything all right?"

The other ancient Egyptian held up a hand for quiet. (Can't you just show us out here?)

((Not unless you've got something to plug a television into.))

"A television?" Bakura mumbled inaudibly, perplexed. What was this about?

"Hey, what's going on? We're going to be spotted fairly quickly just sitting out here!" Kaiba yelled through his window.

"Even more so unless you lower your voice," Yami retorted, finding the black-haired thief striding over to the truck where Anzu and Yugi resided and opening the door.

"Come on, Yugi," Bakura said flatly.

Without any further explanation, he turned on his heel and walked into the garage to the door. Yami caught up with him while his lighter half struggled to get down from the tall vehicle.

"Bakura, what's going on?" Yami whispered.

"I don't know. Marik and the mutt are watching something on TV. Katsuya said you and me need to view it."

"Then shouldn't I be coming with you, not Yugi?" the former pharaoh protested as said hikari approached them.

Grey eyes shot past him to the car where Kaiba was surveying them with suspicious azure eyes. Yami took the hint. They couldn't leave Otogi unattended, especially since he was in the back seat of the car Kaiba resided in. Nodding, Yami did his best to give Yugi an encouraging smile.

"Please go with Bakura, aibou."

"But why me…?"

"Either Bakura or I need to be with Otogi. I want you to go with Bakura. Relate back to me through our link whatever Marik and Jou show you."

The short teen nodded, nervously glancing over his shoulder as he followed the thief into the house. Yami sighed, returning to the car and sliding into the back seat beside Otogi. On the dice master's right sat Mr. Mutou and Mokuba. The former pharaoh cringed at the thought of riding for hours with four people squished together in a space made for three. Luckily, Mokuba's petite body made it more bearable than it would have been if anyone else had been in his place.

"We're really pan-caked in here, aren't we?" Mr. Mutou chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Mokuba, I don't want you sitting next to the window," Kaiba told his brother over his shoulder. "You'll be an easier target there."

"Would you rather he sit next to _me_?" Otogi sneered, green eyes flashing. Kaiba silently opted for the window.

"Why did we have to wait until nighttime?" Mokuba asked. The encounter with Chimera and Summoned Skull still haunted him.

"There will be fewer cars out," the doctor explained from the driver's seat. "Which means less of a possibility for innocent bystanders to become involved should anything happen."

"They're going to find us, aren't they?" the boy squeaked in fear, huddling against Mr. Mutou; trying to distance himself from the window.

"If we…"

"No 'if's!" the young one interrupted. "They either are going to catch us or they aren't. Which is it?"

"We don't know…" Yami began.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. Nothing is going to happen to you," Seto replied sending the former pharaoh a dangerous look. "Remember, I can use Blue Eyes if those bastards dare show their faces."

"Zork knows your ka, Kaiba," Yami pointed out.

Even though he didn't want to frighten the child Yami didn't want the CEO to go into this with false notions of his power. He hated the fact that they had to trust one of the items to Kaiba. While the billionaire teen gave them many benefits, he also was a threat in his own way. It unnerved Yami that the other two people who held ka items, Yugi and Marik, were in the house at the moment. Kaiba could overpower him and the others and drive off with Otogi to force the dice master to destroy the remaining pendants…

'No,' Yami reasoned as the CEO tried to reassure his brother. 'Kaiba wouldn't pull something like that. He knows he can't handle Otogi on his own. It would put Kaiba himself in too vulnerable a position. He wants to protect Mokuba and wouldn't leave the boy with us. He doesn't have enough faith in anyone here to keep his brother safe from harm.'

"How are you holding up?" Yami asked Otogi, doing his best not to cringe at the almost unbearable amount of Shadow magic rubbing onto his arm since the four of them were so compacted together.

Otogi's jaw clenched. He didn't want to say anything. His temper was getting harder and harder to keep in check. All of the evil and hatred engulfing and consuming his spirit were causing severe changes in his personality. He could sense something wasn't right with his thoughts and words. When he spoke it was spiteful. Some force was controlling his tongue, manipulating it to say what it wanted, not what he wanted. Instead of answering vocally, he bit his lip, dragon eyes meeting Yami's and shaking his head steadfastly.

Yami frowned. "Otogi, I know you're scared and that you're struggling to stay in control of yourself…"

"And what are you going to do about it, _Pharaoh_?" the dice master snarled, energies in the air around them crackling. All heads snapped to him. The menace vanished from the teen's features and he buried his face in his hands, not daring to open his mouth to even try apologizing.

"I am liking this situation less by the second," Kaiba muttered, turning back around in his seat. Reaching out the open window, he adjusted the side mirror so he could view the garage door. "Yami, what the hell are those morons doing in there? We're wasting valuable time. We could have been miles away by now!"

"I don't know. That's why Bakura took Yugi back in to…"

((Yami, you listening?))

(Yes!) The former pharaoh sat up straight earning dubious looks from the car's occupants. (Aibou, what is the hold up?)

((There was a break-in at the museum.))

Yami started in surprise. This was unexpected news. (Let me guess: it has to do with artifacts from ancient Egypt.)

((Y-Yeah…Everything involving ancient Egypt was burned. This included, I might add, that huge storage area we were in when searching for a way to bring Bakura's memories back.))

(An area the public don't have any knowledge about.)

"You're getting agitated," Otogi observed, keen senses locking in on the monarch.

"Is it Zork or the Master?" Mr. Mutou asked, wrapping a comforting arm around Mokuba.

"Hold on. I'm not sure yet," Yami answered aloud. (So what are Marik and Bakura's takes on this?)

((No need for notions. We already know it was Zork)) The fear in the hikari's voice was apparent.

(How?)

"Will this be taking much longer?" Kaiba questioned loudly, growing increasingly impatient.

((He took the book you used on Bakura.))

Yami felt the color drain from his face. (The book of torture procedures Zork himself created for Priest Seth.)

((Bakura and Marik agreed the Master wouldn't have any awareness about it. The whole episode was very under wraps. So it's…))

(…a message from Zork) Yami finished, perspiring.

It was a message of some kind. Yami wasn't sure what it meant. He would need to converse with Bakura and Marik. Perhaps they'd figured something out.

((Yami, you haven't said anything to anybody have you?)) Yugi's voice continued. ((Bakura doesn't want Kaiba to know. He thinks Kaiba was far too interested in the book when we talked about it earlier. That's why he never told him its location.))

(I'll take care of it. Now hurry back. The others are getting edgy.) Yami focused on those around him again. "The ancient Egyptian artifacts at the Domino Museum were destroyed," he informed his companions, careful with what information he revealed.

"Why w-would someone do that?" Mokuba stuttered warily leaning against Mr. Mutou.

Cerulean eyes sliced into Yami. "This is no coincidence."

"Perhaps the Master was searching for a new weapon," the doctor mused, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"Was there anything at the museum he could have…Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba questioned, fingering his handgun.

"To check on Anzu. That poor girl has been sitting alone in the truck while the rest of us have been brooding," the man stated pushing his spectacles up his nose and striding away without further ado.

"He's right. God, what if the Master or Zork had shown up?" Mr. Mutou murmured. "There wouldn't have been anyone with her to protect her."

"And an old man with a stethoscope will be a wonderful defense," the CEO sneered with disdain as Jou, Yugi, Marik, and Bakura filed out the door of the house. "It's about time!"

All four were trying to mask their unease. Yami tried to stay composed, feeling any confidence he'd retained slip away at the sight of Bakura. While the thief was holding face better than the others, there was apprehension knitted into his features. When the former pharaoh got out of the car Bakura wouldn't meet Yami's eyes, following Marik to the motorbike.

"Sorry to have delayed us," the thief said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"I told them about the Egyptian artifacts at the museum being destroyed," Yami announced, looking at each of the four meaningfully.

Bakura nodded stiffly, catching on immediately. "We wanted to make certain of the situation. They haven't released much information, as they don't seem to know a great deal. We've lingered here too long because of this. Let's go."

The doctor stopped Marik and Jounouchi. "Are you both positive that you're up to driving? You're still recovering from that Shadow…"

"No worries, doc!" Jou lightly smacked the man on the shoulder. "Yug will wake me up if I pass out!"

The doctor was about to reprove but Jou closed the truck door; Yugi having already climbed in, sitting next to Anzu. Marik and Bakura donned their helmets and mounted the motorcycle. Shaking his head and muttering, the doctor returned to his car and started the engine. Yami got in next to Otogi.

"Here we go," Kaiba mumbled as they pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the empty streets.

* * *

"Why doesn't Bakura know what Ryou's ka is?" Mokuba asked curiously. "The kas are part of a person's spirit, right? Aren't yami and hikari's souls connected?"

As pointless as the conversation was, they mutely decided to humor the boy. They'd been driving for several hours now. Distracting him from the peril they were in was the least they could do. The younger Kaiba was shuffling through Yami's duel deck.

"Well, most people don't even know their own ka. As for the yamis and hikaris, our links to one another are something we have never fully understood," the former pharaoh explained, adjusting his jacket around Otogi who was refusing to speak. "Although I really shouldn't have been surprised that the Dark Magician is Yugi's ka. It's fitting he would be the guardian of the other half of my spirit."

"Why is that?" Mr. Mutou pressed, keeping the conversation going.

Yami smiled fondly, a tinge of sorrow in his eyes. "He was my best friend. High priest Mahaado."

In the front seat, Seto stopped breathing. '**Mahaado**?! That annoying priest from…?!'

"He and my cousin Seth were not fond of one another," Yami told them in slight amusement. "No wonder you've never liked the Dark Magician, Kaiba."

"What happened to him? Was he always a Duel Monster?" Mokuba stared with wide eyes at the card depicting the ancient priest.

"He was a magician, the most powerful of all, but he was human…" Yami exhaled shakily, hands fisted on his lap as he recalled his friend who had been like an older brother. "…until he committed suicide in battle, thus turning himself into the Dark Magician for me to use against foes."

"If he was so powerful he wouldn't have any need to kill himself, would he?" Kaiba scoffed mockingly. "Come on, Yami, you basically said he was your dominant priest when it came to Shadow Magic. Why end his life when he could easily defeat his opponent…?" He turned around as much as his seatbelt would allow. "Zork?"

Yami shook his head, lips closed. Mahaado and Mana had been his friends since they were small children. When he and Mana had found out about Mahaado's plan to duel Bakura they rode to the training cavern where their friend had taught himself to control his overwhelming powers. He remembered how Mana had sobbed when the Dark Magician appeared on the stone tablet outside of the caved in arena; a sign that their friend was dead.

"Who then?" Kaiba asked insistently. Had it been Seth? "Who had enough power to challenge him besides Zork?"

The former pharaoh sighed, resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Bakura."

"_We don't even know if Bakura survived. Odds are he was crushed when Mahaado caused the cave to collapse," Karim stated grimly as they gathered in the main temple where the tablets of monsters reserved for the pharaoh were kept. _

"_It's just like Mahaado to do something so rash," Seth snorted earning glares from his fellow priests. _

_Atemu watched with a heavy heart as several guards carefully secured the tablet of the Dark Magician upon the wall. As much as he longed to summon Mahaado to speak with his friend and despite Mana's pleadings, Priestess Isis refused. She said that, having just transformed, the Dark Magician needed time to recuperate following the battle with Bakura. After it was put in place, he and his priests stared at the stone, no words passing between them. _

_He felt it much his fault. Bakura had returned to his palace many months after escaping the torture chambers. Those grey eyes had become hard and ferocious. His determination had multiplied by the thousands. A hatred Atemu would never believed existed burned within the white-haired thief. Yes, thief. Months before Bakura's reappearance tombs were robbed; the bodies desecrated. Bakura even went so far as to drag the sarcophagus of Atemu's father behind a horse through the streets while torching the royal city. _

_The torture had been the fuel to the fire. When first they met Bakura didn't seem capable of committing such atrocities. This was the reason Atemu doubted the thief was behind his father's murder. But there was hatred now and it subsequently was the cause of Mahaado's death. _

_Diabound._

_A creature that would transform and grow more powerful every time Bakura's hatred intensified. If Bakura was still alive, that was a dangerous opponent. The thief's ka and Obelisk had a battle that ended in a draw! Diabound had repelled a god and grown even stronger since. Was there no limit to this white-haired being's hate? _

"_We can't be certain until the rubble can be cleared and searched through of whether Bakura is alive or not. That will take weeks," Seth said gravely. "And if he is alive that gives him the perfect opportunity to strike where we least expect." _

"_Don't be absurd. No one could have survived that," Shaadi dismissed this assertively. _

"_How many times have we said that concerning Bakura?" Seth retorted, pacing. "He survived the torture, he managed to escape even with those wounds, and not only __**live**__ but return with a powerful ka!"_

"_I am in agreement with Seth. This young man is not to be underestimated. We've already done so at least twice and look at what the consequences have been," Akunadin nodded, fingers stroking his beard. _

_Isis nodded, teary eyes gazing at the Dark Magician's tablet. "There is also the matter…of the Millennium ring." _

"_What do you mean?" Atemu asked in confusion, turning to the priestess. _

"_Did no one tell you, Pharaoh?" Shaadi inquired carefully. "The Millennium ring has not been recovered." _

"_If Bakura has the ring it will be catastrophic," Akunadin announced, hand moving up to cover his natural eye. "He will be able to track all of us with it and use his ka as an advantage to take our Items."_

"_You are certain that it is the Millennium Items he is after, Akunadin?" Seth questioned quietly. _

_Everyone turned to the blue-eyed priest. _

"_What else would it be? It's what he has asked from the first time we came in contact with him," Karim said. _

"_The first time we contacted him he requested the Items be __**destroyed**__," Seth reminded everyone, gaze fixed upon Akunadin. "Why would he ask for such a thing? If he had been after the Items in the lust for power he would not have begged they be destroyed."_

"_He knew we would never do such a thing, especially on the request of a spy," Akunadin retorted quickly. Atemu watched the way the two priests stared the other down. The others noticed too, a stillness encompassing them all until Seth turned and stepped away._

"_I am in disagreement with you, but this is not the time to be disputing. We need to fortify the palace," he stated curtly._

"_No," Atemu opposed this course of action. "Have guards surround the city and stationed throughout it. The people have suffered enough due to our poor judgment in dealing with Bakura."_

"_But my Pharaoh, your safety…!" Seth began to protest. _

"_We will only discuss that once my people are out of harm's way," Atemu cut him off. "Until then, it will not be brought up again."_

_Seto's eyes narrowed, zoning in on the eldest priest. There was something neither of them was saying. That didn't matter to Atemu, although it should have. He just lost his dearest friend. The young pharaoh would be damned if he let Bakura take the lives of any more of his people as well. _

"One of Diabound's many abilities was feeding off Bakura's hatred to increase its power," Yami explained softly. "At the time, I had wondered if there was any limit to a person's hatred. Now I understand though: It wasn't just his hate he was harboring. It was that of the entire village of Kuru Eruna—of the spirits that were trapped there surrounding him."

Kaiba was listening with rapt attention. "How potent was his ka when he sealed it away?"

Yami shrugged helplessly. "I sealed myself away in the puzzle before he did anything of the sort. I don't know how long after it was that he placed his own soul in the ring. It could have been hours or months. Depending on how long, Diabound's powers could have amplified greatly."

"And if he were to release it now?" The CEO's eyes were trained on the former pharaoh. "Would that power deplete since he isn't as…insane as back then?"

"I don't know."

"How convenient."

"_Kaiba_," Mr. Mutou cautioned not to persist.

"You're certain they won't be expecting us at this airfield?" the doctor butted in, taking Seto's attention away from Diabound.

The CEO huffed in exasperation. "How many times must I repeat myself? There is no way the Master or any of his pathetic cronies could hack into Kaiba Corp. data bases. They may be able to break into buildings with Duel Monsters but that will do them absolutely no good when it comes to accessing any information."

"I hope you are correct in this theory," the old man remarked from beside him.

Seto glared. "It's not a _theory_. It's a _fact_."

The doctor gave him a long glance over his spectacles. "One man's fact is another's theory."

* * *

"This is sure gettin' complicated," Jou said, fingers clenched around the steering wheel as they followed the car through the darkness. "Why would Zork want that book?"

"And why destroy everything related to ancient Egypt?" Anzu concurred tiredly, head against the seat cushion.

Yugi gulped, not understanding it any better than his friends were. He looked at his chest, eyes tracing the golden pendant residing there. Would he be able to protect the others with the Dark Magician if necessary? Jounouchi had been able to summon Red Eyes at the doctor's house, but when he tried to save his family his ka refused to show itself. Could that happen to Yugi too? He'd never used his ka in battle. With a heavy heart he remembered the explanations given when Honda's ka had blasted Bakura into a wall. It had felt Honda's heightened emotions and concluded he was in danger.

'So if I do manage to summon the Dark Magician when we're confronted by our enemies will my ka shield me alone? Or will it defend my friends as well?'

A hush fell over the three teens. While Yugi worried about being able to keep the remainder of his friends safe, Anzu was staring blankly out the window, immersed in her own fears. She was still coming to terms with Yami and Bakura having returned, let alone Honda and the others' deaths.

For Jounouchi there was a greater load, though the questions had lessened. He still retained plenty of anger but wasn't focusing it at himself anymore but at the Master. The blonde planned on doing as Bakura had advised him: defeat those responsible for his family's deaths for the sake of it not happening to other people. Revenge had apparently been the thief's undoing. He'd risked showing Jou his memories in order to prevent the teen from meeting the same outcome.

That didn't mean the blonde's confidence hadn't been severely shaken. Since he hadn't been able to summon Red Eyes when he'd needed it, Jounouchi had insisted that Yugi be the one wearing the ka item, not him. Glancing over at his friend he found the smaller teen immersed in his thoughts.

"Yug? You okay?"

Violet eyes darted to him in an almost frightened manner. "I…no," he admitted.

Anzu looked at her friend beside her. "Is something going wrong with Otogi? Did Yami tell you something?"

"Nothing like that," Yugi cast her qualms aside. "It's just…" He forced himself to meet Jou's eyes. "What if we're confronted by the Master and…and…?"

"And you can't summon your ka?" Jounouchi finished with a somber smile.

Yugi stared at the item. "I didn't want to mention it…"

"I don't blame you for bein' nervous, man. Nobody does. Hell, as confident as Kaiba may appear to be, I know he's gotta be tense about using his ka."

"I disagree about that second part," Anzu said with a scowl. "Kaiba probably can't wait to try out Blue Eye's powers on someone and blast them to bits."

Jou chuckled. "You're probably right, Anzu."

The girl smiled faintly. "I know I am."

"Back to your concern, Yug. I could ask Bakura about it," Jou suggested as they turned a corner, everyone leaning slightly to the right.

"Leave him to his thoughts," Yugi mumbled. "He and Marik both need to focus. If you talk through your mind link right now…Well, you don't have the best attention span, Jou," the hikari pointed out. "I don't feeling like totaling the truck tonight. And Bakura would be less than pleased if he accidentally fell off the back of the motorcycle. He's been through enough of physical bashings lately."

Jounouchi snickered even though it wasn't really funny. His expression became somber as they succumbed to silence again. The quiet allowed him to dwell on the recent events and traumas they all had to endure. This trip to Egypt meant they possibly wouldn't be able to attend Honda's funeral. So far no word had come of when it would take place. It was too soon. Preparations would need to be made and his family would of course have questions as to how Honda died, as there were no physical reasons he was dead. Jounouchi would have to make arrangements for his own family when he returned. At this thought, a terrible realization dawned upon the teen.

'Once this is done…there won't be anyone to go home to.'

Bakura instinctively tightened his arms around Marik's waist at the overwhelming flow of sorrow and grief coming from his connection with Jounouchi. The yami put up a barrier, not wanting to get wound up in attempting to comfort the teen again. It hadn't ended well last time. Plus it had just been damn awkward for the poor tomb robber.

"Kura, are you trying to break my ribs too?" Marik yelled, voice muffled by the motor and his helmet.

The thief mentally berated himself, loosening his grip a little. "Sorry!"

"Did you sense something?" Marik called, becoming more alert of every movement, every shadow they passed.

"Just the mutt being sensitive and not blocking his emotions!" the thief shouted.

Marik smiled to himself. Being the closest person to Bakura he of all people knew how hard it was for the former tomb robber to deal with anything sentimental. It had taken forever to get the gruff yami to show any signs that he experienced anything besides hatred and bloodlust—though at the time the two of them both shared those things.

The teen squinted his eyes, trying to read the next street signs under the orange lamplight. Maybe the affects of the Realm's presence earlier hadn't worn off. The lettering looked blurry to him…

"**Marik, to the left**! _**Now**_!"

The bike swerved sharply due to Bakura's command, plus the yami's hands on his arms. Both Egyptians tumbled across the pavement and onto the sidewalk. Marik found himself being pounced on and rolled roughly as his bike barely missed him, crashing through the front window of a grocery store setting the merchandise on display into a bonfire of cardboard and motor oil. Pulling his helmet off, Marik was huddled with Bakura behind a public mailbox. Both were covered in cuts and bruises, clothing torn in numerous places.

"Kura, that was my bike! There had better be a good reason…!"

A calloused hand slapped over the teen's mouth. Bakura nodded to whatever was beyond their small refuge. Marik shivered at the multiple roars and the cold of Shadow Magic.

Moving his friend's hand away, he asked hoarsely: "Ryou?"

Bakura shook his head. "The monster is not a ka."

"Then what is it?"

The former tomb robber didn't dare even peek around their shelter. "The emeralds."

Marik's eyes widened. "They're still after us? Why? Do they want the ka items now?"

Bakura listened to the screaming and explosions, cursing himself for sealing Diabound away in the past. He couldn't fight a Duel Monster as he was now: injured, fatigued, and unarmed. While he was more than optimistic in believing Kaiba and Yugi would be able to hold off a monster or two for a while, he had a notion who the real target of this attack was.

"Marik, I'm contacting Katsuya to find out what state they're in. They don't seem to have followed us," Bakura remarked, noting the truck wasn't present. "We can hope there wasn't attack from behind us too." His friend was clutching his arm so hard it was beginning to become numb. "Keep your eyes peeled for any threats as my senses will get a bit foggy."

"I could go out there with Silver Fang…"

"_Wait_." Bakura put a death-grip on his friend's hand, not wanting the teen to go out there at all. "I'll see if he knows what we're up against. Before that though, I need him to get Yugi to contact Yami."

"Why's that?" Marik asked over another deathly screech.

"To find out where the hell Otogi is," Bakura muttered tapping into his mind link with Jou.

* * *

"**Holy shit!"** Jou shouted, slammed his foot on the breaks, the truck's tires squealing as they swerved sharply onto an adjacent street.

It took him several seconds to come to terms with his actions that at been an automatic reaction to the sight ahead of them. Chimera had swooped down upon the car two blocks further on. He wasn't sure what had happened to Marik and Bakura. Putting a hand to his forehead, he tried to keep his wits about him.

"Yami and the others are in trouble!" Yugi exclaimed, he and Anzu unbuckling their seatbelts.

"Hold on, man! Chimera's out there!"

"Chimera is weaker in both attack and defense compared to the Dark Magician," Yugi stated, reaching for the door.

"Yug, that doesn't mean there aren't more monsters out there!" Jounouchi argued. He'd already lost one best friend. He'd be damned if he watched another fall.

"Marik and Kaiba have ka items too!" Yugi rejoined as he hopped out of the cab.

"Yugi!" Anzu pleaded, crawling across the seat in a frightened manner. "Don't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

"Kaiba hasn't ever summoned his ka and Marik's is weaker than Chimera!" Jou agreed with the girl.

The hikari's face held firm resolution. "All the more reason for me to go. They need my help!"

"Yug!"

(Where are you?) a voice demanded sharply, halting Jou from following his friend who had taken off on foot.

((Just around the corner from…where are _you_?)) the blonde asked the yami. ((I saw Chimera attacking the car but lost track of you and Marik…))

(Chimera, eh? Any others?)

((I don't know! An' now Yugi has run off to help them…!)) He nearly jumped out of his skin as a horrendous roar sounded. ((What was that?!))

(…Blue Eyes has arrived.)

"Kaiba," Jou muttered under his breath, turning to Anzu who was wide-eyed. "Anzu, I'm gonna go help the others sneak out of there while Kaiba and Yugi distract the bastards. You stay here. The keys are in the ignition." He planted his hands on her shoulders firmly. "If those creeps or any of their monsters come, I want you to drive away. Understand?"

She was appalled. "Jou, I couldn't…I won't leave you guys…!"

"Promise you'll drive away regardless of how many of us aren't here with you!" He dug his fingers into her shoulders. "Promise me, Anzu!"

Whimpering, she nodded, head bowed. Knowing this would be the best he would get, he jumped out of the truck, shutting the door behind him. He waited to make sure she moved into the driver's seat before setting off for the corner where the sounds of a violent conflict were emanating. Peering around the corner of a building, he spotted Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician facing off against not Chimera but Summoned Skull.

((They switched to a different monster!))

(No, Blue Eyes destroyed Chimera. This most likely means they only have one pendant…Or they want us to believe.)

((Where are y…?))

It was then that Jounouchi spotted the thief holding onto a struggling Marik, the two of them behind a postal drop-off box. The younger Egyptian seemed to be trying to join the others. The building beside them was ablaze.

((What are you doing?)) he questioned, eyes scanning the area as before daring cross the street so he was on the same side as them. The pandemonium apparently having distracted their foes from everything else, he managed to sneak over to the thief and former tomb keeper safely. On his hands and knees, he crawled to them, cringing as rubble fell from the buildings around them.

"Kura, let go!"

"They're going to target the weakest monster, Marik!" Bakura snapped, not relinquishing his grip on his friend. "Blue Eyes is stronger than Summoned Skull! The Dark Magician is equal to Summoned Skull in attack strength! Silver Fang is weaker than it!"

"But I've battled using my ka before! Kaiba and Yugi haven't!"

"I'm with Bakura on this one," Jou said earning a somewhat grateful look from the thief. "Kaiba and Yugi will look out for one another. Listen, Anzu's just around that corner with the truck. That's our only escape now," he added gravely, glancing at the fiery blaze that had been Marik's bike in the building beside them. The heat was almost unbearable. He wasn't sure how long Marik and Bakura had been there, but they wouldn't be able to stay for much longer.

The black-haired yami nodded. "All right. We need to get as many of them out of there as we can. The fact that Blue Eyes is present proves at least Kaiba is up and about. He was in the front seat and Chimera attacked the car head-on. That gives us a more hopeful chance at least some of them are still alive." The two blondes both hung on his every word, hearts racing in their chests. "Here's what we're going to do: Katsuya, I want you to find Yami. If you can't—go to Yugi and have him contact him through their link. Our priority is locating Otogi and getting him out of there by whatever means necessary. Marik, you go with Katsuya and only use Silver Fang if you have no other option. Got it?"

"Ye-Yeah."

Jou was getting nervous about this plan. Bakura had no ka. He had no magic or even a weapon. He was injured. There was no way he could stay here either with the heat intensifying.

"You go to the truck," he told the thief. "You're already hurt. Besides, Anzu shouldn't be by herself. She's all panicked. I'm not sure she'll be able to fight anybody on her own."

The yami looked ready to protest but nodded stiffly. Reluctantly, he let go of Marik who began to edge around the corner of their refuge with Jou.

"One more thing!"

They both looked back at the thief who was kneeling beside the fire, covered in ashes. "Don't let Otogi get his hands on a ka item! I don't care what the circumstances are! Do not let him so much as _touch_ one!"

Nodding again in confirmation, they headed off along the side of the buildings, trying to stay out of sight. Bakura watched them go, sharp eyes darting about in search of anyone. There were several cloaked figures visible on the other side of the car far down the block but he didn't see any of his group; not even Kaiba or Yugi.

'They must be taking refuge somewhere,' he decided, slipping away from his hiding spot to the other side of the street unnoticed.

Being the thief king of ancient Egypt had its advantages. While he understood Jounouchi's concern for his and Anzu's wellbeing, Bakura had to just hope the girl could hold her own for a while. Technically he hadn't lied. Bakura had every intention of going to the truck…eventually.

But he would not even _consider_ retreating until he found the dice master.

* * *

Yami awoke coughing. He found himself in a room filled with smoke. Before him were bright orange flames and the overwhelming stench of burning oil. Trying to get up, the former pharaoh had a flash of panic when he found himself strapped down by something across his waist and chest. It was only then that his foggy mind regained itself.

'My seatbelt!'

Attempting not to inhale, his fingers fumbled blindly with the button only to find it wouldn't unclasp. By this point the front seats were already engulfed in fire. Choking, he searched frantically with his hands for something sharp to cut the seatbelt.

'Come on! Hurry!' he urged himself, squinting his eyes and turning his head when he didn't feel Otogi's presence beside him. 'Shit!'

Yami let out a gasp when he was quite suddenly released from the constricting grip of the belt. A hand grabbed him by the arm, pulling him headfirst out of the broken window. He didn't notice the cuts he received from the jagged shards of glass, gasping for air as someone dragged him away from the wreckage. He didn't struggle, knowing it wouldn't do any good until he'd caught his breath.

"Hold still," a familiar voice ordered amidst the explosions and roars.

The former pharaoh jolted when cloth pressed against his eyes. He reached up with shaky hands and rubbed the ashes from his burning eyes, tears escaping them. After clearing the soot away, he blinked several times to test his vision before turning to his savior. The doctor was kneeling next to him, blood trailing down the left side of his face from a gash on his head. The man's clothing was burned and there were several ghastly looking wounds on his arms and torso. His spectacles were missing.

"What happened?" Yami rasped, noting they were in an alley.

The man shook his head. "I'm not quite certain. I was in a bit of a daze for a while there. When I came to the car was wrecked and had caught fire."

Yami's brow creased. "A Duel Monster?"

"There's a fight going on out there right now," the doctor confirmed.

Yami looked around to find that they were alone. "Where are the others?"

"We were the only ones left when I awoke. I can't account for either of the other two vehicles or their passengers."

Taking a shuddering breath, Yami leaned against the cold brick of a building. "I'll contact Yugi through our link. Maybe he's with the others…"

"I wouldn't do that for the moment," the doctor advised grimly.

Yami blinked at him in bewilderment. "Why not?"

"He needs to focus." The old man nodded towards the entrance to the alleyway where he'd retrieved the former pharaoh from his car. "His ka is one of the ones fighting out there."

* * *

Kaiba smirked as Chimera let loose a piercing screech, falling to the earth in shadowy ruins. Blue Eyes soared above, waiting for its next opponent. The CEO knew there would be another coming. These monsters weren't ka. It had actually been Blue Eyes that had kept the car from exploding from Chimera's fire-attack. The dragon had sensed Seto was in danger and emerged from the ka item around his neck to defend its master.

The young tycoon was banged up a bit but he wasn't concerned with his wounds. They were not life threatening. He allowed a brief glance behind him into the motel lobby. A terrified Mokuba was sitting beside Mr. Mutou's unconscious form. Otogi was beside the two of them, jaw tight. The owner of the place was white-faced as he ran about ushering his customers from their rooms and through the emergency exits.

"Niisama!" Mokuba cried. "Where's everybody else?"

He hadn't been able to rescue Yami or the doctor. Kaiba had to pick and choose, as Chimera hadn't been the only threat out there. He could see cloaked figures slipping between the shadows of buildings. It wasn't something he was proud of—leaving those two behind—but he did what was necessary. Yami and Bakura had made it plainly clear that Otogi needed to be protected and kept out of reach of the enemy. The former pharaoh himself and the doctor had been sacrifices to assure that happened.

Seto smirked reassuringly at his sibling. "Don't worry. Those jackasses will have a hard time finding something stronger than…"

Sitting immobile on the floor with his eyes closed, Otogi announced, "They're calling upon another monster."

The CEO whipped around, peering through the open doorway to find his new opponent.

"Summoned Skull," he spat with scorn. "**That's** the best they could come up with?"

In the game of Duel Monsters, Blue Eyes White Dragon had an attack strength of 3000. Summoned Skull's was 2500. While this was a step up from Chimera's 2100, it still wasn't enough. This unnerved Seto a bit.

'They know my ka. Why didn't they pick a stronger monster?'

Not dwelling upon it, as it was too dangerous to do such, he ordered his ka to attack. The Summoned Skull dodged, hitting Blue Eyes directly in the chest with a ray of electrical dark energies. Kaiba gasped in pain, staggering backwards while clutching a hand to his own chest. How had that happened?

"Seto!"

'Summoned Skull shouldn't have been able to do that! In the game a weaker monster is destroyed when it attacks a monster stronger than itself! In the game…!' He grit his teeth as his brother called from behind him again. 'This isn't a game. The rules are different and I don't know them.'

His eyes widened as a beam of violet magic blasted Summoned Skull that was about to assail his dormant dragon. Turning his head, he spotted a short figure racing towards him, glowing pendant around the boy's neck.

"Kaiba!"

Moving so the smaller teen could stand beside him in the doorway, they watched as the Dark Magician appeared beside Blue Eyes. The Summoned Skull had recomposed itself.

"Did you see that thing? It hit Blue Eyes but remained intact."

Yugi looked on worriedly. "Perhaps they enhanced it with a magic card?"

Kaiba didn't buy that idea. "Are they capable of doing that?"

"Marik used one before with the pendant," Yugi answered, remembering how the Egyptian had recounted destroying Curse of Dragon with a trap card.

"That doesn't bode well for us," Kaiba muttered, sweat and blood gliding down his face as he ordered his ka's actions, Yugi doing likewise. If a trap card were used on their kas there was no telling what would happen to them. They had two monsters that, working together, should be able to defeat Summoned Skull with ease. But their adversary continued to dodge and counterattack.

"Is there a way for us to use magic cards on our kas?" Kaiba questioned, wincing as his dragon took another hit.

"I d-don't think the ka pendants possess th-that kind of magic!" Yugi yelled as Summoned Skull let loose a rupture of electricity causing the buildings up and down the block to shake violently. "Anzu and Jou are with the truck two blocks back! We n-need to get the others there!"

Kaiba nodded but didn't dare look away from the battle for an instant. "Mokuba's the only one of them capable of…" He suddenly pulled out his handgun.

Yugi blanched. "You can't shoot a Duel Monster!"

The CEO took aim. "I'm not going to."

One shot and Yugi saw a cloaked figure fall near the car. Kaiba didn't pay the still form any attention, looking up at the Summoned Skull with a disappointed frown.

"Damn. He didn't have a pendant then."

While Yugi was sickened by this spectacle, how the CEO was using their vantage point as a shooting gallery, he understood they didn't have much of a choice. Innocent people who knew absolutely nothing about this were being terrorized and killed. Bodies of strangers who had just been minding their own business lay strewn about the road. Ridding the world of the Master and his men was a better option than hoping they would be overwhelmed and retreat without taking any more lives ever again.

"Kaiba! Yug!"

They turned to find Jounouchi and Marik running from across the street. Yugi's eyes widened with he spotted a figure appear behind them.

"Guys, watch out!"

The pair froze when Kaiba pointed his gun at them.

A shot fired.

Jou gasped, waiting for the pain of the bullet slicing into him. He was still in his stupor when Marik grabbed him by the wrist and lead him quickly over to the crumbling motel. The Egyptian and Yugi had to restrain him from lunging at the CEO.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Kaiba snorted, nodding towards where they had been moments ago. Jou looked back, gulping when he spotted the motionless cloaked figure sprawled on the ground in an expanding pool of blood, gun at his side.

"Oh," he squeaked.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba realized something was terribly wrong. He and Yugi were both looking at Marik and the mutt. Swiftly turning, he saw the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes alone amidst the fiery neighborhood.

"Call back you ka now!" he barked, promptly doing so himself.

They glanced about alertly. Kaiba had his weapon ready, eyes narrowed.

"Why'd you do that?" Jou asked, not liking the absence of the supernatural guardians. "Your kas were our major defense!"

"And do you see anything for them to defend us against?" Kaiba spat, growing more agitated as nothing appeared. "I'm not leaving Blue Eyes out there for them to use a trap card on."

"Perhaps that man you just shot held the pendant controlling Summoned Skull," Yugi suggested weakly.

Kaiba wanted to accept this notion, but it wasn't likely. "That would have been foolish of him to put himself in such a vulnerable position when he was already using a monster we could have defeated. His attention would have been divided."

"Speaking of not paying attention…" a gruff voice trailed off.

Everyone whipped around only to breathe in relief to find a banged up thief standing over the three sitting on the floor. Mokuba was gaping in horror at the bloodied knife in the former tomb robber's hand.

"Kura, we told you to go to the truck!"

"And it's a good thing I didn't," Bakura replied smoothly. "You had a _visitor_ coming through one of the back exits," he stated holding up the knife, crimson liquid gliding down it.

"Yugi, watch the front. Bakura, how many of these people are there?" Kaiba questioned, angry with himself for being caught off guard.

"Hard to say. We didn't know to begin with. The number of pendants, however, appears to be few." Grey eyes fell upon Otogi who wasn't looking at anyone. "We need to get out of here, but going in one group will leave us more susceptible to an ambush."

"I'll agree with that," Kaiba said, eyes sweeping over the group calculatingly. "How about two groups of people? Each having one person with a strong ka."

Yugi looked around. "Where's Yami?"

Before Kaiba could answer the building began to quake violently. Everyone looked up to the horrifying sight of the ceiling giving, debris falling down in large chunks.

"**Shit!" **Jou screamed.

Kaiba raced over and grabbed Mokuba, seizing Otogi with his other hand who had grabbed onto Mr. Mutou. These three in tow, Kaiba plowed for the back exit. Marik and Yugi sprinted out the front door. Jou picked up Mr. Mutou, running full speed with the former tomb robber after Kaiba as the place collapsed in on itself.

* * *

(Yugi, where are you?!) Yami shouted through their mind link when buildings began to fall.

He knew his hikari had to have been in one of them. The Dark Magician and Blue Eyes had vanished, not been destroyed. The former pharaoh had been eased by this, knowing his lighter half was still alive. But now…

"We're going to have to risk going out there," the doctor said, standing shakily while assisting an equally exhausted and injured yami.

"Why's that?"

The old man nodded towards the buildings that made the alleyway. Yami took the hint, the two of them limping to the opening of the alley. There was no time to peer around corners to make sure it was safe. Meeting the enemy head-on sounded much more appealing at this point than being crushed to death. At least they might have a chance with the former.

Out on the street, they both were coughing as the collapsing rubble aroused clouds of debris and dust that nearly blinded them. It actually _hurt_ to breathe. As they stumbled through the smoke, tripping over pieces of rubble, Yami almost wanted to stop. There was no way his friends were all alive. He didn't want to know the outcome. But allowing himself to die was selfish.

((Yami! Where are you?))

(Yugi? Are you all right?!) he asked frantically as the doctor lead him in the opposite direction of the fires and destruction.

((Alive. I'm with Marik. We were with the others but got separated. Have you found anybody?)) his hikari questioned in fear.

(I'm with the doctor.)

((Two blocks back, Yami. Go two blocks back and turn left. Anzu's there with the truck. We'll meet you there.))

(All right. Be careful, aibou!)

((You too!))

The doctor looked at Yami inquiringly. The ancient Egyptian couldn't even will himself to raise his arm to point or give an explanation.

"This way," he croaked.

* * *

"Fuck…" Bakura groaned, as he lay on his stomach, having lunged out the door just as the building gave. He'd been pelted with tiles, jagged pieces of wood, and crushed brick. Beside him laid a stunned Jou who was fraught with getting up. The thief braced his arms but the pain in his side was too great. The blonde caught him as his strength gave, barely able to remain upright himself.

"Where…where are the others?" Jou wheezed, head spinning as Bakura leaned against him for support. Glancing around he found they were encompassed in an obscure brown haze. Every time he inhaled it felt akin to trying vainly to keep one's head above water. All around were mountains of brick and concrete. Electrical lines lay nearby, making him all the more cautious about budging.

'Trapped.'

He was frightened. Not only were they in a very dangerous situation, but they had no idea what had become of their friends…and Kaiba. What's more, he and Bakura were by themselves with no ka items or guns. The thief had miraculously managed to hang onto his knife, but what good would that do against Duel Monsters or other people with guns?

(Speak through our link) Bakura advised as he breathed shallowly. (Talking will permit more of this shit to enter out systems. This dust could damage our lungs.)

Jou managed a weak smile. ((Like yours aren't damaged enough by all those cigarettes.))

(This isn't the best time to be cracking jokes, Katsuya.)

((Then what do you propose we do?))

Bakura raised his head feebly. (We need to find Otogi and Kaiba.)

Jou glanced at him in surprise. ((Don't you think we should head for the truck? If the others made it out that's where they'll go.))

The thief grit his teeth. He couldn't leave the dice master with Kaiba. Yami had been unaccounted for since the ambush on the car. This left the thief with the conclusion the former pharaoh was either dead or stationary somewhere. That meant Bakura had to keep the CEO from giving Otogi the ka pendant.

(No, we need to locate Kaiba and Otogi) he insisted while placing his hand on a large mass of concrete in an effort to pull himself up.

((Kaiba has Blue Eyes White Dragon. He'll be able to protect Gramps, Otogi, and Mokuba)) Jou reasoned as Bakura rose on trembling legs. ((Why the obsession with Kaiba and Otogi?))

(Remember what I told you about not letting Otogi touch or use a ka item?) Bakura didn't feel this was the time to be giving details but knew Jounouchi would argue unless given a reason. (Well, Yami and I suspect Kaiba wants him to use it against the Master and destroy the remaining pendants.)

((But isn't that a good thing?)) Jou asked although he figured it wasn't since the two yamis were apparently keen on preventing it.

(No, it's not. You've seen what the emeralds have done to Otogi.)

This was enough to convince Jounouchi. He wasn't sure if Bakura knew what adding more emeralds to Luster Dragon would do. The important thing was not allowing Otogi's condition to worsen.

((All right, so how are we going to get out of here?)) he asked glancing around at the high peaks of rubble. ((We're both hurt as it is. Can you imagine how we'll be if we try to climb this shit?))

They both jumped at the roar of a Duel Monster being summoned, a blast of blue light shooting up from over a large mountain of debris. Jou strained his muscles so he was on his feet too.

((Is it Luster Dragon?)) he asked anxiously.

Bakura was tense as he listened raptly. (I can't tell. But it wasn't summoned by Shadow Magic.)

Jou swallowed, staring towards the area where muffled voices could be heard. There was no way he or Bakura could scale that mass. All they could do was wait and hope. Dread was eating away at the blonde's insides as images of Winged Dragon being annihilated and Honda collapsing flashed through his mind. The monster that had been summoned just beyond his sight now…

'It's someone's ka.'

* * *

Kaiba glared at his nemeses, Blue Eyes hovering protectively above him. A man who he was guessing was the Master stood before him, glowing pendant around his neck. Two more hooded figures stood on either side of the Master. They wore no pendants that he could tell but both held guns.

"Where is the boy whose spirit stole the majority of my powers?" the leader demanded in a hiss.

The CEO wished he knew where Otogi and Mokuba were. Mr. Mutou, not so much as he wasn't even awake to take care of the other two. When the building was falling Kaiba had thrown them ahead of himself. The next thing he was aware they were gone. His enemies had used Mokuba against him before and he'd be doubly damned if they got their hands on Otogi. Kaiba had to defeat these opponents himself here and now because the dice master and his younger brother could not be far. He needed to beat the bastard down before Otogi and Mokuba were captured. While Seto knew what Otogi could do to these people, he had no idea what they could do to the raven-haired teen. The last thing he desired was for them to reclaim their powers.

"Safe from **you**," he replied coolly, pining for his gun so he could shoot the two minions through their heads.

The man sneered. "Shall I have my servants hunt him down then? Or perhaps I'll have them take your younger brother…"

"If you dare so much as touch my brother I swear to god you will _not_ die quickly," Seto snarled, the dragon above him releasing a rumbling growl.

"What confidence you have in your ka." A gnarled hand held up a card. Kaiba's eyes widened in recognition. "Spellbinding Circle!"

A translucent binding formed around the dragon, preventing it from attacking. What brought fear into the teen was when he found himself unable to move his limbs. It was like earlier when he felt pain wherever Blue Eyes was struck by the Summoned Skull. The trap card was affecting not only his ka but Kaiba's body as well. It felt like he was playing tug-of-war when he attempted to pull Blue Eyes back into his soul room. The Master cackled, stepping closer.

"The circle not only binds your ka but keeps it from attacking as well. Though I suppose you already knew that, being the _second_-best duelist in the world," he derided, closing in on the CEO. "Once more, Seto Kaiba, where is the boy?"

Unbeknownst to any of them, several yards away Otogi and Mokuba were hiding behind a large portion of what used to be a wall. They'd both found the strength to run when Kaiba had urged them, partially due to the impending peril of being buried under a collapsing building. Mr. Mutou lay beside them unresponsively. They watched in horror as the Master used his trap card on Seto's ka. Otogi flinched as Shadow Magic the man was using reached him.

"What do we do?" Mokuba whimpered, tears streaming down his face as he watched on helplessly. There was nothing he could do for his brother. Running out there would not accomplish anything—the child understood this much.

Otogi bit his lip until he could taste blood. With his heightened senses he could hear the conversation and witness it all as if he were looking through a pair of binoculars. And he could **see** the Shadow Magic radiating off the circle around the dragon, the pendant, and around Kaiba as well.

'They want me. I'm the one they're after,' he reasoned, desperate to think of a plan. 'If I show myself they'll know where Mokuba and Mr. Mutou are. I can't defend any of us. Kaiba has the item of the ka.'

There was no way to reach it in time either even if he ran out there. As each second passed his options narrowed. Green dragon eyes gaped disbelievingly when the ka went limp in its bindings. Zoning in on the CEO, Otogi understood. Kaiba was injured and incredibly fatigued in both body and spirit. This was his first time summoning his ka and he'd been fighting with it for an extensive amount of time. He could not control it anymore but the trap card was preventing him from returning Blue Eyes to himself.

It was tearing his soul in half.

Even as he stood fixed to one spot, Seto spasmed in his invisible shackles. The pain was growing unbearable and he could not hold back screams of agony as something ripped at his connection with Blue Eyes. He could hear the maniacal laughter of the Master but was centered in on the fresh anguish that came with each wild thrash jerking his ka away from him.

Amidst the ruins close by, his younger brother was muffling his sobs, arms covering his head as he rocked back and forth on his knees. Otogi clenched his fists, praying it would just end. He could feel the link between Kaiba and his ka fraying. As the CEO continued to scream, the dice master buried his face in his hands.

"Stop!" he yelled, unheard over the laughter and cries of torment. "Yami! Bakura!"

His entire body tensed at the clanging of metal right in front of him. Lowering his hands, he spotted a ka item lying innocently several feet away. Blue Eyes was hanging in the air above Kaiba, meaning the brunette still wore his ka item. So where had this one come from?

Otogi looked around but saw no one. It was not the time to wonder. He could save Kaiba now and rid the Master of the emerald he was using. Hastily crawling forward on his stomach, he snatched up the item. Mokuba hadn't noticed, remaining curled up in a ball. Rising, Otogi stalked forward. The screams ceased as the Master halted the torture. Hungrily, he gazed at the dark-haired teen.

"Come out of hiding then?" he sneered.

As an answer, the golden item glowed brightly. There was a momentary blinding light and then a large dragon appeared, tail coiling around the entire group. The Master's smirk vanished at the sight of it. This was not the same dragon.

It was jet black, features wavering like flames. An inconceivable cold spread through the air so much that even the heavy cloaks could not shield them. The dragon's eyes were dark as well, but they were shining. They were eerie, those gleaming black eyes.

"That's…not Luster Dragon!" the old man whispered hoarsely.

"Not anymore it's not," Otogi stated dourly as he stepped closer, his ka looming over them.

The Master bit back as gasp when he noticed the transformed eyes of the teen. Cursing his foolishness, he comprehended then that he'd been tricked. That devil had claimed the boy would not stand a chance against the pendant. The Master knew even before the dragon opened its mouth, sludge dripping from its razor fangs, that it was a lie.

As the emerald left the pendant, the Master and his two fiends turned on their heels and fled. Kaiba gasped when he felt the bindings give; his ka returning to his body. The exhausted CEO fell forward onto the ground…

_Seth approached the figure on horseback cautiously, noting the Millennium ring resting on the other's chest. The young priest was panting heavily, having used an immense amount of his powers. In a pack at his side rested the golden book. The Millennium rod he had in his hand. Under the moonlight he could decipher the other's features. _

_Bakura sat atop his black horse, eyeing the priest reproachfully. "What are you doing out here?" _

_The high priest took a few more gulps of air before speaking. "I used a spell from the damn book on Akunadin." _

_The thief's interest peaked. "And?" _

_Glowering, Seth muttered, "That demon of yours was right. I know about your village, the creation of the Millennium Items…" A feral glint appeared in the white-haired teen's eyes. "But I can't tell the pharaoh any of it. He would inquire as to my methods of finding this information. Akunadin is no doubt feeding him and the other priests more lies at this moment." _

"_You let him live?" Bakura scoffed, startled. _

_In the months he had spent taking his hatred out on the people of Egypt, the heart of the young man with the traitor's mark had grown bitter. No one was given mercy. His people hadn't been, he hadn't been—why should anyone else? Bakura was accepting proposals from his guardian more and more frequently and found himself as the most feared individual in all of Egypt. He had only begun to prosper when he began listening to the demon who watched over him. No longer did he wonder why it had chosen him. That did not matter to him anymore. _

"_Yes. He managed to break free somewhat and called for help." _

"_What a pity," Bakura chuckled. _

_A shiver went down Seth's spine. The peasant was not a simpleton any longer. He was a master thief that had broken into the most complex and dangerous tombs including that of his uncle. Bakura had set fire to the royal city, heedless of the innocents that suffered and died. Seth hated the tomb robber for that, yet due to his recent enlightenment of Kuru Eruna he knew where this unquenchable fury was stemming from._

"_Why have you sought me out? To bring me back in shackles so the pharaoh will forgive you?" Bakura smirked. _

_Seth glared, hating the thief, hating himself. "No. I…I fled the palace." _

_Grey eyes narrowed. "I don't take partners. I work alone." _

"_What about your 'guardian'?" Seth rejoined. _

_The eyes changed, centering on blue ones. "High priest! What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe your presence?" _

"_I'm sure you've heard," Seth answered between clenched teeth. _

_The being smiled. "But of course! The doubter has become a believer! How do you expect to work with Bakura if you have not chosen a side?" _

"_I have chosen!" Seth protested, pulling out the book and holding it up. "I've chosen to fight Akunadin! He's poisoning the pharaoh's mind with deception." _

_The lips twitched. "So you've come to me for aid…__**again**__."_

"_Don't take it as a peace offering. I do not condone what Bakura is doing," Seth replied angrily. _

_The demon nodded in fake contemplation. "So you want a comradeship that doesn't necessarily involve common interests." He studied the priest before him. "You will be expected to assist Bakura in his efforts to some degree and I shall for you. You do realize, priest, that you are asking to work with the enemy of those you're striving to protect?" _

"_I do," Seth countered. "And may you remind Bakura that he will be working with another person who does not share his interests." _

"_Well I don't know about __**that**__. You both are against the slaughtering of innocents. His people were common folk as are the citizens you wish to defend. If the Millennium Items were to be destroyed then the violence would cease." The Millennium ring jangled when shaken by a hand. "That is what Bakura wants." _

_Seth considered this. He knew the demon and Bakura sought inside information. The priest needed all the help he could get though. Bakura's ka was strong and now he possessed the Millennium ring. He was a power to be reckoned with. Such an ally would be invaluable to Seth if he wanted to help the pharaoh and the people of Egypt. _

_Sliding his Item into the cerulean sash around his waist, he looked up into wicked eyes. "What's our first course of action?"_

Kaiba was roused from the vision by unearthly shrieks. Raising his head weakly he found Otogi thrashing on the ground, body twisting and distorting in agony. Shadows were swooping in, stifling the screams as they entered his mouth forcing their way down the teen's throat. Black clouds churned around him like a snakes constricting themselves around their hapless prey. Convulsing, the dice master's empty eyes were wide as his soul was overtaken. Kaiba winced, feeling the strong powers gathering in Otogi. He hadn't wanted Otogi to do this—not to save him. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Unable to hold his head up any longer, his chin hit the ground as he lay on his stomach, incapable of moving. His blood ran cold as a figure appeared over the writhing dice master that was nearly engulfed in darkness. Red eyes glowed in pleasure at their finding. Leaning down, the person reverently picked up a ka item laying on the ground where Otogi was barely visible, screams for help scarcely a whisper.

"You…you gave that to him," Kaiba ground out.

"He wanted to save you," Zork stated simply as if Otogi wasn't being consumed by the Shadow Realm right next to him. "I aided him. That's what I do, you might recall," he added, a gleam in red eyes.

Kaiba trembled as he fought to shift even a little. "You put…that vision just now…"

"Just a reminder of the good times we spent together," Ryou smiled, tapping his temple with a finger. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to take care of."

Seto watched in horrified fascination as Zork reached into the stormy mass where Otogi had been, his hand and arm immersing and disappearing as he searched it. The CEO could do nothing but observe, wishing someone else from their group would come.

_

* * *

  
_

They weren't sure who it was. The thief guessed it was either Seto or Otogi, as both their kas were blue. There was a good chance it was Otogi's. Kaiba probably gave a ka item to the dice master…

The former tomb robber looked up in surprise, something catching his attention.

((Sense something? Are they usin' the emeralds?)) Jou asked nervously.

(Yes…but they didn't summon a monster.)

The blood drained from the blonde's face. ((Oh no.))

Bakura gave him a sidelong glance. ('Oh no' what?)

They both winced as someone started screaming. ((Who's that?! What's happening out there?!))

(Answer my question, mutt!)

((A trap or magic card. They can use those!)) Jou replied distractedly, trying and failing to climb a large boulder of debris.

Bakura scowled. (Even if we could get out of this canyon we're stuck in we'd be pretty useless. I for one wouldn't be able to fight physically. I doubt you could either. And that's all we have to offer, seeing as how you don't have a ka item and I don't even have a bloody ka.)

Jou rounded on him, staggering to the thief. "I've already lost people to this bastard…!"

(You're succumbing to the grief again.)

"How do you **want** me to feel?!" Jou yelled even as the screams continued. "Aren't I allowed to be angry? To grieve? To want some justice for what happened? Is that too much to ask, Bakura? Is it?" The thief didn't answer, fixated on the area the screams were coming from. "Bakura?"

The blonde could see the terror in Bakura's features. Jou himself tried to focus and find whatever it was that the thief was sensing. He could not. Suddenly the screams ceased abruptly leaving an eerie silence.

"What is it?" Jou whispered in fear, drawing closer to the other.

"He's arrived."

* * *

"There you are!"

Yugi scampered from the truck where Anzu and Marik were sitting. The hikari embraced his darker half who sagged against him. Marik hopped out as well, assisting the doctor into the truck. The blonde stared back the way they had come.

'Come on, Kura!' he urged silently.

Yugi helped the former pharaoh into the passenger seat next to the doctor. Anzu was sitting behind the wheel, clutching it for dear life. Yami opened his blurred eyes wearily.

"Where…where are…?"

"They haven't come yet, Yami," Yugi answered quietly, glancing pityingly at Marik. "The building we were in collapsed. Everyone scattered."

"They got out though?"

His hikari's shoulders slumped. "We aren't sure."

Marik tried to ignore them, their words piercing his heart. With the wounds they were sporting, they could not stay here. The fumes were pungent and thick. And their enemies were also unaccounted for.

He inhaled sharply, falling to his knees as an overpowering amount of Shadow Magic erupted. In the cab of the truck Yami's eyes shut tightly as the magic surged through the murky air. Something was drawing all Shadows to it. His stomach muscles tightened.

"Otogi," he murmured wretchedly as emergency sirens approached from behind them.

"Took them long enough," Yugi muttered in disgust. "Yami, stop moving around and rest! You're hurt badly!"

His darker half didn't heed his plea, grasping the door handle of the truck and sliding down slowly. This caught Marik's attention, who turned to the former pharaoh expectantly. Yugi grasped Yami's arm, trying to lead him back to the vehicle.

"We need to find the others. I think something's happened to Otogi. If he's found by medics or rescue teams there's no telling what will occur," he stated decisively.

Marik nodded. "Then let's get going!"

"Wait! We can't just run back into that area!" Yugi protested. "If what you say is true then aren't we putting ourselves in as much danger as an emergency crew?"

"No, because while we don't have a clear picture of what to expect we at least have some knowledge about what's going on and the risks involved," Marik argued, wanting to get a move-on and find the thief. "I'm going even if I go alone. I haven't used Silver Fang in this battle yet so I will have some defense."

Yami's jaw clenched. The white wolf was not a strong monster. He also didn't want anyone wandering off by themselves. What made matters worse was two of the four people with mind links weren't there. It would have been better if Yugi or Yami were with Bakura or Jou. Then they could contact each other. As it was, they couldn't call for help. He knew Yugi yearned to help, but he'd already used the Dark Magician against Summoned Skull. This had been his first time battling with his ka. Yami didn't want his hikari involved in any more brawls for the time being. The former pharaoh did not want to be left behind either. Marik saw this, opening the door on the driver's side.

"Get the doctor out of there. The ambulances should be here any minute now. I'm taking the truck. There's a very good chance we'll need some type of transport since we're still missing six people."

Anzu shook her head resolutely. "I'm coming with you."

They balked at the girl but it was a reasonable request. She was in better shape than the rest of them who had been in car wrecks and decimated buildings. Marik agreed reluctantly as Yugi helped the old man climb out, easing him onto the ground to wait for help.

"Yugi, you stay here with him."

"Yami…!"

"We need to make certain he's safe. You can protect him with your ka. I know, yours' is stronger than Marik's, but he hasn't used Silver Fang tonight. Your energies are drained." He looked beseechingly at his lighter half. "Please aibou."

His lighter half turned away, not speaking. Yami sighed, letting Marik herd him back into the truck. The former pharaoh sat between the younger Egyptian and Anzu. The girl turned the ignition, the motor rumbling.

(I'm sorry, Yugi) Yami whispered to a barricade his hikari had put up.

* * *

_Otogi screamed, clawing at the shadowy hands gripping him, tearing away at his spirit. The dice master had never experienced such pain before. He wasn't sure if he was in his soul room or if this was his body. It didn't matter to him. All of his being was overwhelmed with agony. There was no leniency of any kind. He couldn't see anything as he struggled blindly as it felt his skin were being slowly peeled off. The dice master couldn't call his friends' names. He couldn't remember any of them. Their faces were becoming blurred. He was alone. _

"_I can end this torment," a faint voice told him. _

_If he'd been more coherent, he would have believed someone was there as the Shadows feasted on him, shredding his mind, slicing him apart from the inside out. At this point it was just the last trickle of hope leaving him. _

"_No. I am here. While I cannot remove this from you completely, if you'll allow me, I can ease the burden by taking some of the powers myself."_

_Choking, unable to breath as Shadows filled him, his hazy eyes found none other than Bakura standing before him. The thief's skin was pale and his messy hair white. He looked like he used to when he controlled Ryou. There was a glint of crimson in the slanted brown eyes and Otogi understood, sobbing while shaking his head. _

"_You don't want my help?" the voice asked mockingly. "Then who will? Do you know how long this torture will last? The Shadows will consume you gradually. They relish in the pain they bring." _

_The dice master could barely hear him now, clawed fingers digging into his ears causing another strangled cry to escape his raw throat. A pale hand reached out to him. _

"_It's me…or __**this**__."_

_Tears streaming down his face, the dice master found he couldn't maneuver his arms. The being seemed to take note of this and read his thoughts. Fingers as cold as death forced themselves through the Shadows and curled around his wrist. _

"_A wise choice, boy." _

Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes as the cloud slowly dissolved, appearing to enter Zork through his arm that still wasn't discernible. Otogi's fraught form appeared, Ryou's pale fingers clasped around the dice master's wrist in an iron clutch as the Shadows around them died down. The black-haired teen was breathing heavily in pained gasps, pallid face wet with tears. His skin was covered in bloody scratches and gashes that hadn't been there before. Zork knelt before Otogi, taking the breathless teen's face in his hands.

"As long as you obey me I will see to it that this will not happen again. I keep my word, boy. Just ask your friend over there."

The CEO growled, forcing himself onto his hands and knees. "Get away…from him!"

Zork chuckled, stroking black locks 'comfortingly'. "Why the hostility, Seth? I just saved him."

"Don't involve him in this! You're pick is with me and the others!" Kaiba ordered menacingly. Too much power. He couldn't let Zork seize this much power.

"But that's the beauty of it. He **chose** to accept my aid." Red eyes gazed down on the teen who shuddered as fingers continued to caress his hair. "Isn't that right?"

Otogi whimpered, more tears spilling forth. He knew he shouldn't have done it—that there would be worse things in store for him. At the time it hadn't been an issue. Just making the pain cease was all that mattered.

"It…h-hurt." Morphed eyes weakly met Kaiba's. "I couldn't... I'm…s-sorry."

Seto listened disbelievingly. The dice master had given in to Zork. He'd made a pact with the demon just as Bakura, Marik, and Seto himself had! This was much more dangerous, as Otogi now possessed all of the Shadow Magic.

"Release him," the CEO snapped.

Zork raised his eyebrows, glancing at Otogi. "You're sure that's what you want? The sole reason the Realm hasn't devoured him is because I am assisting him in controlling it. I back off and it's thrust full-force upon him again…"

"_**No**_!" Otogi screamed, quaking fingers digging into Ryou's arm. "_Please_!"

Zork sent Kaiba a victorious smirk. Otogi had made his choice even though it wasn't legitimate. And if what Zork said was true then the dice master _had_ to stay with the demon. So really there was no choice. The brunette's mouth went dry as Ryou—in Bakura's more muscled form—lifted the submissive and worn teen into his arms.

"Put him down!" he tried to shout but it came out more of a rough mumble.

Zork turned and sneered. "Or what? You'll bring Blue Eyes out to attack me? Face it, priest, you have a better chance of me strangling your baby brother right here and now." Seto paled. "But I won't. I'm feeling rather generous tonight."

"Don't you run away again!" Kaiba warned, lifting himself a little higher, the ka item around his neck swinging back and forth.

The other threw back his head and laughed manically. "Don't worry. We'll be seeing one another again soon enough." Sinister eyes became serious. "I wouldn't want to finish this without the participation of all of my former hosts and the pharaoh after all. Until then."

"Come back!" Kaiba shouted hoarsely as the other turned and walked away through the fallen buildings with uncanny ease, his prize held securely in his grasp. "Damn…" Seto swore, collapsing back onto the gravel and broken glass. **"Damn it!"

* * *

**

So Zork's got Otogi.

Kaiba's injured and with his brother and an unconcious Mr. Mutou.

Yami and the others are coming back to help--except for Yugi and the doctor.

The Master and his remaining men are unnaccounted for.

And Bakura and Jou are stuck. :P

Bakura: Brillant.

**Fun Notes:**

So I've had a _great _time (note the sarcasm) looking up tons of info on Duel Monsters. I have lists of attack/defense points and special abilities. If I didn't feel like a nerd enough as it was...Anyway, it's interesting, for most of the characters I knew what I wanted their ka to be. For Otogi I just gave him one only to find later, during the apartment scene, that on the real card it says Luster Dragon consumes emeralds. And, with unbelievable luck, the pendants had emeralds! And thus this huge new plot twist took shape!

I'm also having probs writing ka. I keep wanting to add another "a". My snake is named Kaa (like from the Jungle book.) So if you see it written like that I was confuzzling myself.

...

Now, good news/bad news time! I've got multiple pages for each of the other stories typed. I also have plans for this one that I was going to put in this chapter but found this to be a good ending point. (I Luff cliffies!) XD A new chapter of Crimson should be up soon. And, at the rate it's going, so should an AIF chapter. Bad news time: I'm on what I'm hoping is the final chapter of Beneath the Surface. The problem? It's the ultimate fav by the fans of any of my fics and I'm sick of writing it. No, I'm not abandoning it. It's just going to take me a bit longer. I don't want to just write some crappy ending just so it will be over. I want to do the story justice. I owe all the readers that much too. It is Not being abandoned.

Reviewsies! XD

**

* * *

**


	23. Chapter 23: A New Resolve

So this chapter is shorter because I wanted to make the _wait _shorter. You tell me if you prefer this better or waiting for the forty-something page chapters, k?

**ForeverFinally:** -tackles- New reviewer for this half! I'm really glad about your reaction to Bakura being controlled by Zork and how all that came about. I worked hard on concocting the whole story from the past. Since I hated the portrayal of Zork and Bakura in the ancient egypt arc I decided to re-write it _my _way. :P "So I just caught up with the story, after spending a couple of days rabidly devouring it all up and losing human contact for a little while" -grins- It happens.

**chella: **Geez, I'm that much of a meanie, am I? -silence- Yup! I guess I am! Once again, I am a snaaaaake. That one came out pretty well, don't you think?

**Stray Neko: **-tackles- The story is "delicious" is it? -licks story- Nyummy! It is! (Bakura: O.o Uhhh...I don't think that's what they meant.) "I love your writing style, the scene changes, and the portrayal of the characters" Well I'm glad to hear it! It can be very trying at times and gives me one hell of a headache. It's worth it in the end though, don't you think? Yugi with a temper? Ah yes, he has one in this chapter. If you wanna see him with a temper you should read "The Deep"...although, that may not be so much a temper as going over the edge. -sweatdrop- "Now off to read more of your stories~ I'm almost like a stalker of sorts" -smirks- There are many of you.

**DarkPhoenixIncarnate**: Another one! -tackles- Saw the fic and couldn't remember it? -winces- Yeah. I had a loooong pause on all of my stories. I really don't take as long to update as the publish and update signs make it look! (except for BTS at the moment...) "Honestly this is one of the only YGO fanfics that have REALLY kept my interest" You have just fed my ego. It thanks you. XD Pairings? Wellll...there will be a bit. Nothing major. "try to update this BEFORE 2010?" Hey! I'm not THAT bad!!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Y'know, I've never had pocky. (Malik/Zork: I have!) Well I know that! They just gave it to you! This story and Cry of the Wicked are your favs of mine? Hn. I never thought that one would be surpassed but Beneath the Surface has beaten it by far on the favs list of people.

**Esoteric Memories:** "once he starts caring he's a giant teddy bear...one with guns (cause it's just unhygienic to have fangs and actually bite the victim)" (Kaiba: So...I'm a teddy bear with a gun?) LOL So it seems. (Kaiba:....well, at least I have a gun.) Always look at the postive side! XD

**Peepz**: I didn't say I was sick of Chan! I said i was tired of the story as a whole. "NO OTOGI! save him! SAVE HIM! LET ANZU DIE INSTEAD! No one likes her." -smiles- Actually, there are a few reviewers here that Do like her...much to my surprise. I try not to bash.

**Dragon-Tooth:** "I like how the Master has been shifted to the side to make way for the true villain" Good! I've been worried people wouldn't stick around because they were unimpressed with the Master. And I couldn't go about saying 'But the REAL bad guy hasn't shown up yet!' because then people would start guessing too soon.

**Memnoch's Heart:** "Mwhaha-freaking-ha. COTW has gotten justice. Kana is satisfied." Why does that not surprise me? My stuff made into a movie? O.O now THAT would be FREAKY. I don't think I'd want to watch it. I'm glad you brought up Kaiba shooting people. It makes MUCH more sense, doesn't it? Who cares about frikin' life points? (Yami: I do!) -.-; Okay, besides you. (the rest of the Yugioh cast: We do!) -sigh-

**Niilan:** "This one of the reasons I like this story - it's so complicated, yet doesn't breach confusing." -exhales in relief- Good. This is the story I am most concerned about when it comes to confusing people. On occasion I have to correct someone but most of the time it appears everyone gets it. You want to know what's going on with Ryou? Well, you're gonna have to wait until another chapter for that one, I'm afraid.

**pride1289:** "Otogi is being tricked into thinking that Zork is actually Bakura!" Umm...no he isn't. Sorry if that wasn't clear. He knows it's Zork due to the glowing red eyes. They were a bit of a giveaway to poor Otogi. I was just tired of writing Zork in Ryou's form. Putting him in modern-Bakura's form just fit better in my mind's eye. How many pages was that? With just the story--not the replies, song, notes--around 40 pages. This one is about 19. That's what I wanna see: which do you guys prefer? With these shorter chapters there is the chance I'll be updating faster...but would you rather have longer chapters?

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Smell that trouble? Yesss, it's a-brewin'! Poor Marik does indeed miss his Baku-chan. (Marik: -sobbing while clutching Bakura plushie- KURA!!!)

**dragonlady222: **Yes, poor Bakura and Jou...especially Bakura...because he's stuck with Jou. lol Gotta feel sorry for everyone right now pretty much. Except Zork. He's quite happy right now. XD

**cgflower: **The book? -grins- I have several ideas as to way Zork took it but have yet to make a final decision. Things always change when I write...including this chapter for sure! I did Not see the last part coming! XD Yes, Bakura needs to get his Diabound back, doesn't he? (Bakura: -pouting- I miss him!) lol

This lovely chapter shall be dedicated to **ForeverFinally**, **Stray Neko**, **DarkPhoenixIncarnate**, my sister **chella **who is mourning the loss of several NBA players from our team that have been traded. More of an "aftermath" chapter and a kick off to a new "adventure".

**NOTE:** There are many reflections on death in this chapter. They do not necessarily follow my beliefs or views so don't complain or assume I'm "pushing my faith" on anyone. It's part of a fictional story.

**Invincible**

This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible!

This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until were satisfied!  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for  
When there's no where we can run to anymore?

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
Its a do or die situation  
We will be invincible!  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible!

(Pat Benatar)

**Chapter 23: A New Resolve**

Sirens echoed all around making it impossible to tell whether the emergency crews had spread out or if the mind was playing tricks on itself. Despite the fires stretched throughout the neighborhood it was becoming cold in the 'valley' Bakura and Jounouchi were trapped in. The putrid brown haze and down live electrical wires were of no comfort whatsoever, only adding hazards to their situation.

((Sense any more Shadow Magic?)) Jou asked through their link after the thief had described an overwhelming surge of it. ((What about Zork? You said you felt his presence.))

(Nothing.) Bakura feared the worst and his imagination could not even conjure what that could be.

((The others will come rescue us)) the blonde said confidently even as he shivered.

(The Master's goons or our companions?) the thief muttered wryly.

Grey eyes looked heavenward but there was only noxious smoke and a faint orange glow from the distant fires. It was too familiar a sight. Unable to see the sky, it brought him back to Kuru Eruna; of running up the stone stairs to find his village engulfed in flames. He could only hope not nearly as much blood had been spilled this night.

((What are you gonna do when this is all finally over?))

(What makes you think it will ever be over?) he replied dourly.

Too many times—too many times the former tomb robber believed he'd rid himself of Zork. Too many times reality hit him in one fell swing. The demon wasn't going anywhere. How many people had he manipulated now? How many had sought to destroy him and failed?

((It can't go on like this forever!)) Jou entreated, wrapping his arms around himself to try and retain his remaining body heat.

(It has for over three thousand years when he was first unleashed on this world. What's changed that would give us any leverage?) There was no belief left in Bakura.

((You're always so gloomy.))

(That's the best observation you could concoct?) Bakura scoffed, too bruised and sore to find a comfortable position. (Tell me: What do _you_ plan to do if we, by some miracle, get out of this mess?)

The teen faltered. He had no plans. There was no one waiting for him to come home. There was no home anymore. Honda wouldn't be joking around with him; both of them getting detentions together or having eating contests. He and Honda went back farther than any of their other friends. Now Honda was gone.

((Bakura?))

The sheer anguish and depression in the question caught the thief's attention. He immediately regretted having asked. The yami should have known where it would lead. Having only himself to blame, he couldn't brush the teen's pain and desire to talk away now.

(Yeah?)

((Since Honda's ka was destroyed…))

(He cannot enter the afterlife.)

((But what does that mean?)) Jou bit his lip to keep it from quivering. ((Where is he?))

Truly, Bakura knew. Honda was in torment somewhere in the abyss between this world and the afterlife. With an incomplete soul he would be trapped this way for eternity. There wasn't a thing anyone could do for him. The thief could not bear to think what it would be like if such were to happen to Marik. While his bond with the Egyptian was quite different than Jou and Honda's, Bakura didn't want Jou to be troubled about things he could not change.

(A kind of nothingness.)

Jounouchi stared at the yami with wide brown eyes. ((What's it like there?))

Bakura wasn't certain how much to lie. This was a particular subject he didn't want to build false hopes about. The truth wasn't a thing he wished to reveal either.

(I don't know much about it, obviously. I will find out rather quickly if I die before retrieving my ka.)

This revelation was more than a bit unsettling. The former tomb robber hadn't even considered what the consequences of being separated from Diabound were. The fact that they hadn't been able to locate Yami made unease churn in Bakura's stomach. If the other dark had died then had he met the same fate as Honda?

((So is there a way?))

(A way to what?)

Jou coughed, the fumes getting to him. ((Reviving Honda's ka. Is there a way to bring it back?))

(Not that I am aware of) Bakura could answer honestly.

((What about Reborn the Monster?)) Jou was suddenly excited. ((The Master was using magic and trap cards! We could…!))

(And what if Otogi destroyed the pendants?) The thief would not let the boy delve into pointless dreams. (You have to have Shadow Magic in order to use any type of card.)

Jounouchi's face fell. He looked at the dirt, tracing lines that went nowhere with his finger. Bakura's throat was raw from the pungent air. Lifting his head with no expectations of seeing anyone, he spotted what looked like several figures standing atop one of the mounds of rubble that made his and Jou's prison. Squinting to make certain his stinging eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he clenched his fists.

(We've got company.)

* * *

"It's no good! There's too much debris!" Anzu exclaimed, bringing the truck to a halt. "Damn it!"

Marik strained his muscles to sit higher and peer through the windows already coated in brown dust. Yami put all of his focus on searching for their friends and not on his injuries. The street was lost under collapsed buildings, crushed cars, and charred bodies. The three of them could only pray none of the corpses were their missing companions.

"We might as well get out. There's no moving forward in this thing," Marik said jadedly.

"Yami, you're in bad shape," Anzu observed at the former pharaoh struggling to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Wait here for us."

As much as he wanted to help Yami knew by going with them he would only be a hindrance. Sighing, he nodded reluctantly. Marik and Anzu opened the doors on either side of him.

"We'll find them," the girl smiled before closing her door.

"Marik…"

"Don't worry about us," the younger Egyptian stopped the impeding lecture. "We'll be safe." He pointed to the cord around his neck that held the ka item hidden underneath his shirt.

This did not reassure Yami. "Marik, it is highly likely Otogi destroyed the last of the emeralds. I know you felt it. If that is the case I cannot tell you what you may come upon out there."

"We need to hurry!" Anzu called insistently, waiting in front of the truck.

Marik nodded to her before facing Yami a last time. "I'm as prepared as I can be for something I cannot prepare myself for." The ancient Egyptian would have rolled his eyes if he'd been certain he wouldn't pass out. "There comes a point where you just gotta do it. I won't throw caution to the wind but I also refuse to shy back because of a threat I have yet to encounter. We'll be back as soon as we find them."

The door shut and Yami watched the unlikely duo head off together, climbing through the remains. He had not sensed any Shadow Magic for too long now. That did not bode well. If Otogi were in possession of all Realm's powers he would not be able to control it, thus the former pharaoh should be able to sense it. Was Otogi dead? Had the rush of powers even been the dice master's doing?

(Yugi?)

((…yes?)) his hikari answered after an indecisive pause.

(The roads are useless. Marik and Anzu went ahead. I'm waiting in the truck.)

((Why?))

(I'm too exhausted) Yami replied, eyelids drooping.

((You sound awful!)) Yugi put aside his resentment of being left behind. ((The doctor was already taken to the nearest hospital. That's where you should be!))

(But aibou, I need to keep the truck here. The others are no doubt in poor conditions…)

((Then I'm coming to wait with you.))

(But…!)

His objection met a block in their link. The corners of Yami's mouth lifted slightly. His hikari knew him too well.

* * *

Three figures stood atop a pile of wreckage high above the yami and teen. The murky air made them mere shapes to Jounouchi's sore eyes that were red and watering by this point. The fact that someone had found them was such a relief to him that he passed off Bakura's trepidation as nothing but a result of what they'd just been through.

"Hey! We're down here!" Jou yelled hoarsely, struggling to his feet.

(Shut up, mutt!)

"It's **him**!" one of the people called excitedly in the opposite direction of the trapped pair.

Jounouchi's relief dissolved. 'This can't be good.'

Bakura rose unsteadily, hand on the blonde's shoulder. (Let me do the talking.)

"Who's that with him?" another man asked above them.

Jou's pulse heightened. ((Bakura, these are the bastards from my apartment!))

(Katsuya, stay calm…)

"Where's your Master?!" the teen brushed the tomb robber aside and strode towards the mound.

(Stop it!)

"Tell him to get his sorry ass down here because Jounouchi Katsuya is gonna beat the shit outta him!"

(They have guns, you moron!)

While this did make Jou shut his mouth it didn't discourage him. Zork was more dangerous than these men and the teen had less of a grievance with the demon. The ragged voice of the Master reached his ears. Listening raptly, he realized that none of the three were the ruthless leader. Rather, the muffled voice was on the other side of the 'wall' his followers were standing upon; the barrier between Jou and the man who took his entire family from him and was ultimately responsible for Honda's fate. Jounouchi felt Bakura beside him but focused on his enemies.

(Let me do the talking) the thief repeated.

((Talking?)) Jou scoffed, eyes never straying from the outlines. ((You just said they have guns! Besides, they don't want anything besides Yami's location and the ka items. We don't even know if Yami's alive and neither of us has a ka item…))

(Trust me. Just hold your tongue and trust me.)

The former tomb robber sounded confident. For some strange reason, that scared Jounouchi. There was no time for further conversation as the men had finished speaking with their leader.

"We'll get you out of there. The Master orders the ancient Egyptian to come with us."

"What? Hell, he's not going with you…!" Jou burst, coming to a standstill when they aimed their guns.

"The ancient Egyptian only." Jou could detect the smirk in the minion's voice. "If you interfere I will shoot you through the head. There is the possibility we will allow you to live and leave you here for the rescue teams to…"

"**Fuck you!"** Jou yelled. "And fuck whatever that jackass you work for says!"

"So you opt for death…?"

"Inform your master that Katsuya will be accompanying us."

Jou nearly stumbled at the sight of the battered yami beside him. The thief was holding his knife to his own throat, steely eyes fixed on their adversaries.

((What are you doing?!))

"He comes with us. Alive and unharmed. Under these conditions I will cooperate, for I know what the Master wants of me." The fiends' poise had wavered and they'd lowered their weapons. Bakura played upon their doubt. "The Pharaoh does not have the answers he seeks. No one but me knows."

One of the followers lost his patience. "I tire of this! You will obey us or we shall shoot the boy!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened in fright when the blade pressed against Bakura's throat.

"Shoot him and I will be dead before you so much as blink!" the yami bellowed, his tone promising he'd carry out his threat.

The men huddled together, muttering nervously amongst themselves. Then one of them called down hesitantly to the leader out of sight. The callous hiss of displeasure reached Jou and Bakura's ears as they waited in tense silence.

It felt like forever to Jou who was terrified at the way Bakura's arm did not tremble the slightest. The teen had become all the more agitated when the former tomb robber would not look at him nor reach him through their link. Then the fiends were facing them again. Jou jumped back as something clattered down the side of the rubble. Squinting, he spotted a makeshift lift of jagged boards tied together with rope.

"The Master has agreed to your terms," the man from before reported. "Now if you will come along we can begin."

((Begin? Begin _what_?)) Jou asked as he and Bakura walked cautiously towards the apparatus.

Grey eyes stared straight ahead as he gripped the knife hard. (The quest to recreate the Millennium Items.)

* * *

"All the smoke is making it hard to breathe!" Anzu choked as she and Marik climbed through the debris.

"And see," Marik stated through gritted teeth. "How are we going to find them in this mess?"

They couldn't call for their friends. It was too risky. The Master and his followers could be nearby. And after the overflow of Shadow Magic there was no telling what was waiting for them.

"You two! Are you all right?"

A female emergency worker hurried towards them.

"Damn it," Marik swore. These people would only interfere.

"We're looking for our friends," Anzu told the woman as she approached them.

The medic shook her head. "This is not a safe place to be. Follow me. We'll get you both…"

"We're not leaving until we find them," Anzu cut in determinedly, hands on her hips.

"Sweetheart, I understand you are concerned about your friends, but you need to leave this to us. If you point out where you last saw them I will send teams over there immediately."

"We have to come too," Marik said. He couldn't leave it to the rescue workers. What if they came upon Otogi or the Master?

Or maybe even Zork?

While Silver Fang was his only weapon, Marik at least knew about the magical entities out there. These people only were aware of toxic fumes, jagged debris, electrical wires, and other such dangers. Trying to warn them about the true threats would be pointless. No one would believe him. Hell, he wouldn't believe it if he were in their shoes.

"That's just not possible," the woman stated firmly, steering the two teens back the way they'd come. "I'm escorting you to the ambulances…"

"Let go!" Anzu yelled when the woman took hold of each of them by an arm. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"You've been through a very traumatic event." They both struggled to pry her gloved fingers from their forearms. "Please do not…"

"Jounouchi!" the girl screamed, pushing her heels into the gravel for leverage. "Mokuba! Mr. Mutou!"

"Young lady, you mustn't…"

Marik was not so passive. "You heard her! Let go of us, bitch!"

If it weren't for the fact of how sore he was, he would have tackled the woman and knocked her out. Anzu was still recovering from being tortured by the Master. Marik had just jumped off a motorcycle and then out of a collapsing building. Not to mention being thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious by the Shadow Realm. He and Anzu both planted their feet, making a combined effort in resisting.

"Let go of us!" Anzu demanded, smacking the woman's hand repeatedly.

Anger swelled within Marik. Bakura was out there somewhere hurt badly. He needed to find his friend as soon as possible. Every second counted and this woman was wasting their precious time. Casting caution to the wind, he closed his eyes as the warmth of the pendant beneath his shirt grew. He fell onto the ground with a thud as the woman shrieked. Marik opened his eyes as Anzu and he scrambled to their feet. Silver Fang stood tall above them, snarling at the woman whose eyes were as wide as saucers. She let loose a sort of squeak, whipping around and fleeing as fast as her legs would carry her. It wasn't until she had disappeared in the smoke that Marik called his ka back to his body; the giant white wolf vanishing seemingly into thin air.

Marik smirked, turning to Anzu. "Something tells me she won't be bothering us again."

"You gave that poor woman a horrible fright!" Anzu's face broke into a smile. "That being said: well done."

* * *

"I am pleased you took up my offer," the Master leered as the limo drove through empty streets; all of the public's focus upon the decimated neighborhood they'd left behind.

Jou sat beside Bakura, unable to register what he was seeing. The evil being that killed his family was an elderly man with a bald head spotted with age, a thin pasty face of wrinkles and lines, and intense blue eyes. It appeared he was a man of money. Having removed the ridiculous cloak, he was wearing an expensive black business suit. He was hunched forward slightly at the shoulders.

"I don't see why you're so surprised," Bakura stated evenly. "We made a deal."

The blonde teen paid rapt attention. Bakura had never mentioned making any deals with this man. Two of the Master's followers were up front. A third sat beside his leader, still dressed in his brown cloak with the hood drawn back. The three were apparently all that remained of the Master's little army. This was of little comfort to Jou. Bakura's knife had been confiscated and as far as Jou knew, all of the men carried guns. They hadn't even bothered in restraining Bakura or Jounouchi in any way.

"Even so, I doubt anyone has ever trusted you."

"That's not true!" Jou snapped, immediately jabbed in the side by the thief's elbow.

(I told you not to talk.)

"Why shouldn't I?" he blurted aloud without thinking.

The Master's barely visible eyebrows raised. "What was that?"

Jounouchi shrunk down in his seat as three pairs of eyes scrutinized him. Everything closed in around him. Fear lining his gut, he fought against the urge to look at Bakura for guidance.

(Keep your mouth shut, Katsuya! At this rate they're going to find out about our mind link—our only real advantage, I might add.)

"He does that a lot," Bakura explained in exasperation. "Nobody knows what goes on in his puny head."

"If I recall correctly, which I do, you aren't fond of him." The Master gestured towards the blonde disdainfully. "Strange we should find the two of you together and stranger you would put yourself in harm's way for him."

"You're kidding me," Bakura scoffed, sending Jou a distasteful glance. "We were with other people but it seems they did not make it." Jounouchi listened in wonder at the indifferent way Bakura spoke; how the yami could control himself despite the unknown fate of their friends, Marik in particular. "Katsuya's my only leverage now, isn't he?"

Piercing blue eyes stabbed the duo. "I suppose he is." The Master and Jou noticed the way Bakura's head dipped a moment as he succumbed to the exhaustion and wounds. "You are both worn so I shall get right to the point…"

"Egypt," Bakura interrupted less the man should drone on.

"Must we go all that way?" the subordinate quipped.

"If you want to recreate the Items."

The Master considered Bakura. "I presume there is a specific location."

((You're not serious about this are you?)) Jou asked, fear eating away at his insides. ((I mean, you wouldn't let this guy slaughter 99 people…))

"It's out in the desert—the village where the Items were originally created."

((Bakura!))

"Are there any preparations to make prior to arriving?" the Master inquired, pressing his bony fingers together in front of his face.

((Bakura, don't tell him!)) Would the thief actually do it? He'd been so keen on saving his own people. Surely he wouldn't allow others to meet that same fate?

"No." Jou started breathing again at this simple word. "Everything we need is within the town's remains," Bakura answered smoothly, leaning his head wearily against the back of the seat. "I have a question now."

"Yes?"

"I am aware you are intent on doing something about Otogi—the teen who…"

"What about him?" the old man ground out.

"Something has happened to him. I felt it."

"And you think I am involved."

Grey eyes glinted. "Incorrect. I **know** you are involved. It's hard to deny. None of you are carrying pendants. Don't bother with lies. There is no Shadow Magic in this car." Even in his weakened state Bakura's fury was evident. "What did you do to him?"

The Master sneered hatefully. "I did nothing. He stole my last emerald. All the more reason for the Items' recreation so I have powers once again."

Bakura paled. The news he'd been dreading had been verified. Kaiba must have given the ka item to Otogi. What came next, he did not know.

"Where is he?" the former tomb robber forced to keep his voice steady.

"I wasn't going to wait around for him to obliterate us with that beast."

"So you turned tail," Jou smiled mockingly, not fully understanding the graveness of the situation.

"Shut up, mutt," Bakura rasped, beginning to cough as his lungs were still burning.

"If you were facing such a creature you would have…!" the minion began.

"Hey, I've seen Luster Dragon," Jou retorted as the thief continued to cough. "Could he have some water or something?"

"Then you haven't seen it in its new form as a black phantom dragon!" the Master retaliated, a hint of fright in his voice. "The power I felt radiating off it were unimaginable. The boy himself was transformed as well. His eyes were that of no human being's!"

The cloaked man handed the thief a glass of water who accepted it with reluctant thanks. Bakura heaved a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. The Master would allow them rest for a while. There was nothing more to discuss at the moment. Not out loud anyway.

(Just keep quiet and regain your strength, Katsuya.)

((What did he mean about Otogi's ka?))

(Is it surprising that his ka would have altered since he has changed physically?)

Jou followed the thief's example and closed his own eyes, suddenly aware of how tired he was. ((What happens now?))

(We leave Otogi to whoever is back there. There is nothing we can do for any of them. If we're going to be of any use we have to focus on our own problems.)

This subject brought back his visit to Bakura's memories. ((You're not really going to lead these guys to Kuru Eruna?))

(Actually, I am.)

The teen restrained himself from sitting up straight and punching the yami across the face. He could hear the inaudible voices of the Master and his subordinate discussing plans of a private aircraft. It would not do to have him suddenly lose his temper with Bakura when, to the Master's knowledge, he and the thief hadn't been conversing at all.

((And what are we supposed to do when we get there? Unless you've had 99 people related through blood relocated there—which you better have not)) he growled, ((then I don't see what good this will do. These dudes will kill us both when they find out you've been leading them on a wild goose chase. What are you going to do?))

It would be so easy to drift off if not for his troubled mind and Jou's wave of questions. (Even if everything else fails, we're getting the Master away from Otogi and the others. They will regroup and face Zork.)

((…so we're just buying them time?)) Jou didn't like the idea of being a disposable decoy.

(As much time as we can.) The undertone of Bakura's voice revealed to the teen that the thief didn't like it any more than he did.

Inhaling deeply, Jou shifted his bruised body. The limousine was warm and comfortable despite the presence of their enemies. He tried to work his brain and create a plan of some kind. Unfortunately, he was completely drained both body and mind. He didn't bother attempting to reach Bakura through their link again. The thief had told him to replenish his energy.

Bakura could feel the teen beside him slipping off to sleep. That was fine with him. There was no need for both of them to be worrying constantly. As much as he didn't want to let his guard down and be left vulnerable to the Master, the former tomb robber could sense the man wouldn't try anything underhanded…at least until they reached Kuru Eruna. They would keep him but would threaten Jou again at first sign they'd been had. For the moment, though, Jounouchi was safe. Many times before Bakura had put himself in charge of protecting another person. Nafre. His peoples' souls. Marik. Ryou. Each, to some extreme, he had failed. He wished he could do better than that this time. Cracking his eyes open he stole a glance at the slumbering blonde. There was no escape for either of them. He'd dragged Jou along to what would inevitably end in their deaths.

'Sorry, Katsuya.'

* * *

_Seth stood out in the cold desert night staring up at the dark blue heavens sprinkled with stars. The material of his royal garb did little again the cool breeze of the wilderness. It had been weeks since he'd entered the holy city. Instead the ex-priest and the thief had been raiding tombs. It was not something Seth was proud of and he had every intention of finding a way to repent. It was for the pharaoh's sake he went to these extremes. The only way to receive Bakura's help was to humor the tomb robber. _

_While they were stealing the wealth that was meant to be used by the individuals in the afterlife, Seth preferred it over the 'trips' into the city. Bakura didn't need a demon as a guardian. In Seth's eyes the white-haired thief __**was**__ a demon. He slaughtered elderly, women, children—anyone who he happened across. Bakura's thirst for blood appeared unquenchable. It made Seth doubt whether the tomb robber would cease the carnage once he'd destroyed the Millennium Items as the demon had claimed. _

"_A bit chilly to be wearing such formal clothes in temperatures like this." _

_He didn't bother turning as Bakura appeared beside him in his thick red cloak and white hood shielding him from the elements. After living in the lap of luxury for years Seth found it impossible to go back to simple attire. The problem was that his luxurious garments were not suitable for the rough life of an outcast. _

_When Bakura didn't speak Seth angled his neck to discover grey eyes trained on the Millennium rod in the ex-priest's hand. Seth focused on those eyes to decipher whether he was in the presence of Bakura or the demon. Over their time together he had become very quick at telling the two apart. This was Bakura. _

"_I can hear them," the thief mumbled distantly, eyes locked on the Item in a trance. "I can hear them screaming." _

_Seth said nothing in response to this. On several occasions he'd spied the thief whispering to the ring. The brunette did not know what to make of it. While there was no doubt in his mind that the other was insane, he couldn't put aside the possibility that the souls of Kuru Eruna were present in the rod. It would make sense that Bakura could hear them if they were indeed trapped in the Item. He veered away when a trembling hand reached out. _

"_We've talked about this. I'll hand the rod over once we've defeated Akunadin." _

_Murder flashed in the thief's eyes but he did not argue. Seth had developed an uncanny notion that Bakura would not wait until the established time. The white-haired being answered to no one. The best way to get him to cooperate was to get the demon to convince Bakura. That in itself had proved to be surprisingly easy. Too easy. The demon would concur with Seth on many issues. What was it trying to do? Did it want to brainwash Seth or Bakura? _

"Niisama!"

"_Then when shall we move forward with that plan?" Bakura asked irritably, crossing his arms over his chest where the Millennium ring resided. _

"_I don't know. Your demon have been making the calls for quite some time." _

I heard something this way!"

"We're over here!" a child's voice shouted. "Please help!"

"_Are you saying I have been stalling?" The thief slipped a knife from his sleeve. _

"_No. But I can't say the same for your 'friend'." _

_Seth was not intimidated by the weapon. The rod could be used in a physical fight. He wasn't confident he could beat Bakura in such match. The thief was learning how to use Shadow magic at a rapid rate. The potential of the rod and ring were about equal when used at their full powers. _

_Bakura's shoulders shook as he chuckled. "You're ready for the next phase of our plan then?" _

_Seth's sneered. "Your host is impatient as am I." _

"We have two here!"

"Mr. Mutou's over there!" the young voice echoed far away. "He won't wake up!"

_The demon smiled cockily. "I wanted to give Bakura time. You can understand that." _

"_He doesn't want to dawdle nor do I," Seth snapped. "Bakura has done well with the ring for the amount of time he's owned it. And it gives Diabound a boost compared to those stupid ka items he was using before. Dueling Mahaado he stole plenty of abilities from the monsters he defeated…particularly the Shadow Ghoul. With Diabound alongside my Blue Eyes White Dragon the priests will be helpless to stop us." _

"_Ah. And let us not forget that Bakura's hatred increases Diabound's strength." _

"…unconscious…but he'll be…"

_Seth's fingers tightened around his Item. Of course. It was making sense now. The demon was purposefully making Bakura angry. The thief had been transformed from a peasant to a magic-wielding mass murderer. The demon had never asked anything of Bakura because this was what it had wanted from him. _

"Get him to…stabilize him before…hospital."

"_You are seeing the truth then." _

_The ex-priest stood his ground. "All this time you were never going to destroy the Items. And you're not going to help me defeat Akunadin either." _

"_Now that's not fair. It is true I want to make absolutely sure the Items are __**never**__ destroyed…Just returned to their resting place. They should be mine after all." Bakura's eyes glowed red as he stalked menacingly towards Seth. "I also want to vanquish all who oppose me. That does include your father. In fact, he is the first I want dead, for he and Bakura are the only humans that know how to destroy the Millennium Items—something I will not allow. The pharaoh will be my greatest foe. I will crush him like a measly insect under a stone. And __**you**__ are going to help me." _

_Seth's eyes widened as a mass of blackness encompassed them both. _

_(You cannot suppress your anger nor can you resist my power any longer) a deep voice boomed. _

"Niisama!"

_The ex-priest gasped in pain as he felt something run into him, the impact knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed to the sand. Then a chilling shadow spread through his veins. He shuddered, unable to perceive Bakura. He realized he'd been thrown into his soul room. Hurrying over to the door, Seth pulled desperately to find it stuck tight. _

'_It can't be!' he panicked, keeping a firm hold on the Millennium rod. 'He's a part of Bakura…!'_

_Heinous laughter vibrated all about him as Seth clawed at his soul door._

_(I am a part of whomever I choose.)_

_

* * *

_

"At least we know where some of them are," Anzu said as she and Marik trudged warily through mazes of rubble.

The Egyptian rubbed one of his golden earrings, scowling at the layer of soot that came off it onto his fingers. "Kaiba was attacked by Shadow Magic. I could sense it on him."

Cerulean eyes looked at Marik in astonishment. "But we weren't even that close to him when the emergency crews found them!"

"It was faint," Marik shrugged indifferently. "I wish we could have spoken to Mokuba before they left for the hospital. He must have witnessed whatever happened."

"It wouldn't have done any good in keeping him back," Anzu answered, accepting a tan hand as she climbed over what appeared to be a scorched sofa. "He was hysterical about Kaiba." She bumped into Marik's back when he stopped. "What is it?"

"Don't look down. Take one large step when I tell you."

She complied without protest, trembling as Marik led her carefully over something. It reeked like nothing she'd ever smelled before. The stench was somewhat like burned meat but made bile rise in her throat. She placed her hand over her nose and mouth and retched. Anzu didn't need Marik to tell her what it had been. He'd made a kind gesture nevertheless considering they'd never gotten along.

"Do you think Otogi did that to Kaiba?" she asked, changing subjects in attempt to clear her mind.

"It's possible. I don't understand the workings of the Realm when it has massed together like this," Marik admitted, glancing around. He'd grown disoriented in this mass of concrete and smoke.

They moved on in silence for a while. Neither had a watch, and every moment seemed like a lifetime had passed. Both had their own qualms. After Kaiba, Mokuba, and Mr. Mutou had been found they decided to stick to that area. Marik himself had seen Bakura and Jounouchi sprint for the back exit of the building along with the others. If the thief had survived he couldn't be far.

**If**.

Marik didn't like that word. He had used it before when Bakura had left without a good-bye. 'If he comes back' had been a horrid thought. That was better than his friend being crushed to death under a burning building.

"Mr. Mutou didn't look good," Anzu whispered, tears in her voice.

Marik swallowed, nodding. The old man had been deathly white. Due to the distance they'd been from him, he'd been unable to see how badly the shop keeper was injured. He knew that Mr. Mutou was like a grandfather to the girl.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked quietly.

She blinked at him. "But we haven't found Bakura, Jou, or Otogi."

"Yeah, I just thought you might want to be with the others… see how they're doing."

"And what would you do?"

He didn't look at her. "I'll walk you back and then resume searching."

"I'm not leaving you alone out here!"

The blonde turned sideways to squeeze between some wreckage. "Is that the real reason or is it because some of your friends are still missing?"

Anzu followed him. "That's how shallow you think I am? It doesn't matter how close I am to the person or if I get along with them. If they need help I'm going to do all I can." Marik kept his back to her as he led the way through a fairly clear area. "Even if we find Jounouchi and Otogi, I'm going to keep looking with you. Bakura's your friend. After losing Honda…" Her voice broke. "I don't want anyone else to feel the way I do."

Marik had to use all his willpower not to turn around and hug the girl he just recently despised.

"Thank you," he whispered, picking up the pace.

* * *

"_Release me now!" Seth yelled, pounding on his soul room door with his fist. _

_It grew cold as a heavy fog slithered under the door. Seth stepped back in surprise as it collected into one space and rose up. Then a figure emerged from it. It was Bakura—or what looked like Bakura. The dead giveaway was the gleaming red eyes. _

"_What's wrong, priest? Such a commotion you're making in here." _

_Seth growled, fingers curled around his Item. "What do you want of me? Bakura is your pawn!" _

_The demon chuckled. "You never listen the first time. I choose my pawns." _

"_Then why haven't you gone after the pharaoh himself?" Seth wanted to know. A brief flash in the crimson eyes answered his question. He smirked. "So even you have limitations." _

_The creature bared its sharp teeth. "Fortunately you are not one of them." _

"_I beg to differ!" Seth shouted, an explosion of blue light spiraling into the demon. _

_Seth found himself in control once more. Bakura staggered before him in shock, gaping at the Blue Eyes White Dragon soaring above them. _

"_The demon is using you!" Seth yelled. "He's not going to let you destroy the Items! He…!" _

_Storm grey turned blood red. _

"_Bakura!" the ex-priest called. _

"_There is no Bakura anymore." The being approached menacingly. "Just as there will be no Priest Seth." _

_Seth's eyes widened when a great black shape appeared in the dark heavens. It was not the Diabound that had been slowly transforming as Bakura's hate built up. The twisted features that no longer shown any signs of humanity, only wickedness, were what he imagined this demon to look like. Standing his ground, Seth held up the glowing Millennium rod, harnessing every particle of power. _

"_White Lightning Attack!" _

"_Diabound, Spiral Surge!"_

_Seth gasped as something ripped through him, tore his soul open. He caught one last glimpse as his ka burst into millions of shimmering shards of light as malicious laughter filled his ears. _

The doctors jumped back as Seto threw back his head on the examination table and screamed.

* * *

Yugi stared out the window of the hospital waiting room. It was crowded with frantic people waiting for news. Amongst them, he was all alone. In the distance he could see the smoke and fire even in the darkness of the night. When a team of rescue workers had rushed past the truck with Kaiba and his grandfather on stretchers, another carrying a hysterical Mokuba in her arms, it had been too much for Yugi. He had to come here. They'd cleaned his cuts up and given him oxygen. Yami was still being treated. The hikari didn't disturb his darker half by trying to speak with him through their link. Yugi had given the doctor his name and asked to be updated on any of his companions' conditions the moment information was available.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They'd never suffered like this before. Wouldn't the world just let them live? Couldn't anything be just good for even a little while? Who was in charge of choosing what would happen to each person? And why was it always their group? While Yugi didn't want others to suffer, he felt he and his friends had earned the right of some long overdue carefree days. Where had those days gone? Was it just them or was it the entire world? Was everything just getting worse as a whole? To the teen it certainly seemed like it.

Everyone went motionless as the door opened, a nurse in a white outfit and clipboard appeared.

"Osamu!" a she called out, ushering the family out of the room as everyone else cried in despair for answers of their own loved ones.

Yugi gulped down the fear building inside of him. He wished even one of his friends were waiting with him. Even Kaiba or Bakura would be welcomed. Everyone silenced again as the door opened. The nurse was solemn.

"Sora."

"No! Not Kei! Not my baby!" a woman sobbed, clinging to a man with an ashen face as they slowly got up and followed the nurse.

The hikari shut his eyes, whimpering. He couldn't stand the waiting. Not knowing was the worst part. He could only hope they'd gotten the doctor here soon enough. The same went for Yami. His darker half had barely been aware of anything by the time they'd reached the hospital. Mokuba was terribly upset when they'd brought him in. Kaiba had been unconscious. Mr. Mutou was unresponsive. And there were still more friends lost out there.

Everything went quiet at the click of the door. He didn't bother to open his eyes as everyone waited in terrified anticipation for the woman to speak. Each person hoping beyond hope that it would be their turn and that it would be good news.

"Is Yugi Mutou here?" she asks loudly.

His head shot up in expectation, heart quickly sinking at the nurse's pitying eyes.

"Are you here by yourself?" she asked falteringly.

Unable to speak, he managed to nod.

Sighing, she motioned. "If you'll come with me, please."

* * *

((It's weird to think about.)

Bakura glanced at the blonde in the seat next to him on the small plane that the Master apparently owned. They'd been flying for over an hour now. The thief couldn't believe he was going back to Egypt. He had an even harder time believing he was returning to Kuru Eruna.

Again.

(What's weird?)

((Just…this.))

The yami would have rolled his eyes if not for the Master and one of his followers sitting across the aisle.

(Just _what_?)

((Dying.)) Jou pressed his forehead against the window. ((Have you ever really thought about it?))

(Plenty of times. You know that.)

((…yeah. I guess you have. But did you really ever believe you would die?))

Bakura exhaled heavily in frustration. (Of course I have. You've been a witness on two such occasions.)

Kuru Eruna—both in the past and present times. There had been the small child that was the only survivor of a massacre. A child that, despite the odds, had lived. Then there was the immortal yami thrusting a knife into his own gut as the ghosts of his people gathered around him eagerly. Those were only two times. Without a doubt there were many more.

((It's kinda ironic if you think about it.))

(Would you just come out and say what you're talking about?)

((You dying…er...nearly dying. How many times has it happened at Kuru Eruna?))

Bakura didn't answer. While he'd been at death's door in that village countless times, there was one more in particular that stood out. He'd sealed his soul into the Millennium ring deep within the bowels of Kuru Eruna.

_The thief panted heavily, blood gliding down the side of his face and from numerous wounds on his torso as he barricaded himself in the small chamber. Outside there was pounding and muffled voices. Something had happened. The pharaoh had sealed himself in the puzzle and that had somehow destroyed Zork. Yes, Zork. The demon had revealed its name. While Bakura was grateful it was no longer in control of him, he couldn't just let the pharaoh escape like this. The white-haired teen needed to free his people. _

_He moved through the darkness, leaning against the wall for support while clutching the ring against his chest. Withdrawing Diabound from his body had taken its toll on him and the further he became from his ka the weaker his body grew. _

_The tomb robber had witnessed the enchantment. He would have to perform it on himself. It had been rather reassuring when the pharaoh's body had vanished at the completion of the spell. Bakura could assume that meant the deity had not died. In which case, he would not die either. He couldn't afford to die. The blood flowing through his veins was the key to destroying the Millennium Items. _

_Taking a shuddering breath, he knelt, placing the ring on the floor between his hands. His entire body was trembling in fear. There was no choice to be made. This was the only way… _

((Do you think there's an afterlife?))

(Yes.)

((You answered fast. That sure?))

There had to be one. Bakura refused to believe anything less. It was what he wanted to believe; that he'd see his parents, Meryre, Nafre, and everyone else someday. He clung to this sliver of hope.

(Pretty sure.)

It was the only hope he had left.

* * *

Yami lay on the hospital bed covered with a thick blanket. He was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. They'd left the oxygen mask on due to his wheezing. They'd yet to treat him for the burns as they were not as serious as other patients'. He was not in a room but an area with large white curtains on either side. Beyond the fabric lay other victims of the Shadow fight. The emergency room was overwhelmed and were apparently flying some people to other hospitals.

In his clouded mind he wondered what had become of their group. He vaguely remembered Yugi mentioning Kaiba and one or two others. By that point he was losing consciousness. Where was his hikari now? Most likely seeing to their friends.

The former pharaoh prayed Bakura had found Otogi. They needed to ensure the teen's safety, not to mention everyone else's.

"In here."

The front curtain pulled back. Spots dotting his vision, Yami turned his head feebly. Yugi stood like a statue several feet away. The hikari's face was wet with tears as his lower lip quivered. He was taking gasping breaths in an attempt to control them. Yami felt his heart stop.

(Who?...Jounouchi? Otogi?)

His lighter half did not respond, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

(Mokuba?...)

"Grandpa."

Yugi's face had turned a light scarlet. His hands fisted at his sides shook violently. Yami winced, perceiving the slight blaze underneath his hikari's shirt.

((When Chimera attacked the car…Grandpa had a heart attack. He would have been fine!)) the teen shouted in despair through their link.

Yami close his eyes that were stinging with tears of his own. The man who had been a grandfather to him was gone. Just like that. Not a single warning or sign.

"He would have been fine!" Yugi sobbed, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands. "Those bastards! He would be alive!"

(We'll stop them, Yugi) Yami spoke gently as he fought to keep his own emotions at bay.

"Stop them? I'll do more than stop them! I'll kill them!"

The former pharaoh's mouth went dry. He never thought he'd hear those words leave his lighter half's lips. And he didn't like it.

(Yugi, there are other ways…)

"No Yami, you weren't there. You don't get it," Yugi snapped from where he knelt. "They were killing people left and right! People who had nothing to do with any of this! They don't deserve to get away with this!"

(I agree. But can you see that in order to avenge Mr. Mutou and the others that we must do it as they would for us? Your grandfather would not want you to become a killing machine. Not for him nor anyone else.)

"But that's what it's become, Yami. That's what it's come down to. We're on our own. No one is going to help us," Yugi whispered faintly, bowing his head. "It's kill or be killed."

* * *

Oh the drama and angst of it all!

I did not plan for Mr. Mutou to drop dead. I guess I can scratch Exodia off the list for the final battle.

Personally I did not enjoy writing the chapter shorter. However, there is the possiblity that updates will be more often if I continue this way (no promises). What do you think? I really want some imput here.

Not much to report. Turned down another therapy. Looking once again at volunteer jobs...Oh! and I FINALLY joined facebook. It only took my friends and family 3 yrs of threatening to convince me to. I would have updated this chapter sooner but was getting back in touch with tons of people. XD It made me happy so deal with it.

I'm going to try and update As I Fall and Crimson before we head out to our cottage later this month. (not computers, etc out there). To do so, I'll probably have to experiment with the shorter chapter thing on those too.

Reviewsies!


	24. Chapter 24: Beacon

Hey sweeties! I'm not replying to reviews for this chapter. (sorry!) I've got a temp job coming up and will be working nearly every day for the next three weeks. I wanted to make sure I got this posted.

This chapter shall be dedicated to Holy Metal Muffin of Death (thanks for the Kura-shaped chocolates! lol). The beginning lyrics are part of the song Deceiver of Fools by Within Temptation. I shall be using more of it later. It fits Zork so PERFECTLY it's kinda freaky. Squee! XD

**Deceiver of Fools**

He feeds on fear  
He feeds on pain  
He rules again  
With growing hate  
He will gain  
Their faith again

No light in the darkness  
Is too small to see  
There's always a sparkle of hope  
If you just believe

He told the tale so many times  
About the dream not meant to be  
In a world of the free

Plays with your mind

As faith for the future faded fast  
He grows strong with their displeasure  
It sets him free

Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hopes  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again!

**Chapter 24: Beacon**

"We couldn't find them," Marik stated hoarsely as he sat beside Yami's hospital bed.

The Egyptian hadn't wanted to give up, but he and Anzu were finding it harder and harder to breathe as time passed. His vision was blurred, his muscles were sore, and his throat raw. Above all, with each hour Marik's hope of finding Bakura alive had dwindled until it had all but been snuffed out. Marik and Anzu both knew they needed to begin retracing their steps so they wouldn't join those less fortunate in the grisly cemetery of concrete and rubble.

Yami nodded weakly to confirm to Marik that he heard. The choked sobs and muffled weeping emitted by the trio by the window only added to his despair. Anzu and Yugi held tightly to one another, Mokuba between them in a comforting protective embrace.

Marik regarded them somberly. At least they _knew_. He had no answers concerning Bakura. That was far worse than the actual loss. The waiting and the dread that accompanied it. The imagination could conjure unspeakable horrors, worse than any reality. But when reality blindfolds you there is nothing left to grasp but your worst fears.

"We need to focus…on what we know," Yami wheezed.

Marik clenched his fists, cursing himself for not getting there in time. Zork had Otogi. While details were skim, Mokuba had been able to provide them with that much. It was a confirmation they'd been dreading.

"We don't know what the next stage of his plan is," Marik replied wearily, still covered head to toe in ashes. "I should have a better understanding of him since he was my darker half…"

"He controlled you," Yami pointed out so the blonde wouldn't force more guilt upon himself. "It would be impossible for you to read him in such a state."

"The same will go for Kaiba then," Marik muttered bitterly, anger for the demon building inside him. "The only person he didn't control straight away was Bakura."

Yami hated to admit it but Marik was correct. Of all of his former hosts that they were aware of, Bakura was the only one who'd ever truly communicated with Zork. This led to a dead end as the former tomb robber was missing. They were already out of their league going up against the ancient demon; even more so if they didn't have Bakura's experience and input. There were no leads of any kind as to where Zork had taken Otogi or what he planned to do to the teen.

To complicate things, Yugi was intent on going after the Master to avenge his grandfather and friends. Yami and Marik had agreed it was not worth it. Since Otogi's ka had absorbed the remaining pendants the Master and his followers were no longer posed much of a threat. Odds were if they ever did encounter the man again it would only be after he had found a new power source to wield and hide behind.

'There must be something I have overlooked,' Yami reasoned to himself, mind clouded by the morphine. He was in no state to be strategizing nor were his friends. Whether it be grief, anxiety, or fatigue, it clouded their judgment.

Marik buried his face in his hands, hunched over. He wasn't sure he could bear any more. His soul was torn between so many choices of what he felt needed to be done. All he could think of was Bakura's fate. He did know what his friend would want: for them to continue to pursue Zork with or without him.

A knock on the door roused them all and sent fears racing. A nurse entered after a considerate moment.

"Seto Kaiba's condition has stabilized," she announced in a monotone. "The worst should be over now. Physically he is not in any danger. It appears he has suffered a shock of some kind. We will understand it better when he awakens."

"Can I see him?" Mokuba asked, tearstained face red from crying.

The woman offered a sympathetic smile. "Not yet, I'm afraid. However, I promise I will come for you the moment visitors are allowed."

While the boy made to protest Anzu rested her hand on his small shoulder. "Thank you." She leaned down so she was eyelevel with Mokuba after the woman left. "It's best to let them take care of your brother. We should let them concentrate on making him better." Still obviously wanting to be with his sibling the child reluctantly surrendered.

The former pharaoh was relieved Kaiba would be all right but after hearing the news he quickly returned to their current predicaments. They were at a dead end. The answer was somewhere right in front of him. Before his eyes was a clue that could lead them to Zork and Otogi.

He just didn't know where to look.

* * *

"I don't suppose you mind my asking how you came upon the pendants and Shadow Magic in the first place?" Bakura asked in an offhanded way as he and Jou sat across the small private jet from the Master and one of his men.

The old man sipped clear liquid from a tall thin glass. "I suppose that bit of information is irrelevant now." He set his drink down with a light 'clink'. "He came to me years ago with his findings from ancient Egypt wanting me to assist him in the study of the origins of Duel Monsters. Naturally, I was not all that interested. However, when the fool revealed he could read my ever thought with a magical golden false eye, I knew he'd only brushed the surface of the true power that was yet to be discovered. And I was right. I desired the eye but could not take it from someone who possessed the ability to read minds among other powers. And when no other Items had turned up I decided to search out another source. I came upon an inscription regarding the pendants…"

"Let me guess. They were created after the Items were lost in the past."

"Very good." The Master leaned back. "Unfortunately, when I returned to claim the Millennium eye Pegasus was dead, the eye apparently stolen." Bakura kept his expression the same. "As I researched further into the matter I found there were six more Items and that a nameless pharaoh had sealed his soul into the most powerful…"

For Jounouchi this conversation was all old news that had been replayed like a broken record. Ever since he'd become friends with Yugi this story had emerged over and over again. He didn't care to hear it again.

"You're sure don't have _any_ snacks?" he interrupted with a groan while staring out the window.

"Please let me shut this brat up," the Master's follower growled, fingering his gun.

Cold blue eyes flashed. "Patience, Dagan."

"What is so offensive about asking for something as simple as a bag of peanuts?" Jou piped up again stubbornly.

"This isn't a commercial flight, kid!" Dagan bellowed.

"You've never been held captive before have you, Katsuya?" Bakura asked all the while keeping a close watch on the man next to the Master less the crony decided to take measures into his own grimy hands.

"As a matter of fact: no."

"We've noticed," Dagan muttered.

"So how much longer before we get to Egypt? This is so boring…"

"Just shut your pie hole or I'll blow a new one through that empty head of yours!" the subordinate yelled rising to his feet, gun in hand.

While Jou crouched down Bakura kept a cool composure. "I highly suggest you reconsider that threat," the thief said under his breath. "Otherwise I might change my mind."

"Everyone," the Master addressed them in a calm authoritive manner, although it was clear he was in agreement with his inferior. "Let us make this a cooperative effort and limit the conversation for the time being."

"My apologies, sir," Dagan bowed reverently before returning to his seat.

Jou snorted only to receive a stern look from the thief in the seat beside him.

(Don't push these men, mutt.)

((You already said they're gonna kill us! I might as well get a last meal!))

(You're forgetting the reason we're even doing this: to give the others time to regroup. I know it's not a situation either of us are keen on prolonging—the time before impending death…)

((It sucks!)) Jounouchi exclaimed in frustration. ((I have the right mind to…!))

(If you were thinking in your right mind you would keep your mouth shut. To some degree, I'm the one who can act up.)

Jou bristled. ((And why is that?))

(Because you will be expendable soon) Bakura revealed the unfortunate fact he'd been withholding up until this point.

The teen beside him went rigid, feeling sweat seeping out along his hairline. ((Wh-What?))

Staring the Master straight in the eye as if reading the man's intentions, Bakura explained, (When he sees fit, this dirt bag is going to threaten you for real. They will go to whatever means necessary to get what they want.)

By this point Jou's heart was racing. ((And what am I suppose to do?!))

(**Behave**) the black-haired yami stressed. (Follow my lead. We have to be extremely careful about how we handle this. Any disobedience or aggression could set them off sooner.)

((Lemme get this straight. You can be rude and stuff because you 'hold the key' to recreating the Millennium Items while they'll off me first chance they get?!))

(Katsuya, I'm not accepting that fate, so just calm down…)

There was no way Jounouchi could feel at ease. How could he? Bakura had said it himself. Jou was expendable. Plain and simple. He could not just sit and accept it.

((I'm gonna tell them I know about what happened in Kuru Eruna!)) It wouldn't be a lie either.

(It wouldn't matter) Bakura replied, not wanting to imagine what would happen if Jou did something so irrational. (Even if you told them every detail you know they would still favor me because I am from ancient Egypt and versed in Shadow Magic…not to mention I sealed my soul in one of the very Items themselves.)) He noted the desperate fear in the teen's wide brown eyes. (Just follow my lead. They won't try anything until we reach Kuru Eruna.)

((But when we do?))

(Hopefully I'll have thought up something by then. So stop causing problems and let me think.)

* * *

A white-haired teen stood by the large windows of the airport watching planes attempt to land and depart. The aircrafts were wavering and dipping sharply, an unexplainable sort of electrical energy in the air all around causing them grief. To anyone passing by it appeared the teenager was waiting for the arrival of perhaps a family member. It didn't seem, however, that it was to be a happy reunion judging by the concentrated look on his face.

There was also his friend lying curled up on a bench nearby that he was keeping a close watch on with needle-like eyes. Unlike his companion, the second teen was trying as hard as he could to not attract anyone's attention. Because of the way he held his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his torso, many people assumed he was ill. Even so, no one came over to inquire if he was all right. It wasn't explainable, but both young men were unapproachable. It was like they were encased in an impenetrable force field emitting an ominous feeling that isolated them from the rest of the world.

Otogi cringed when he felt his captor lean over him so his mouth was inches from the dice master's ear.

"You are doing well. Obedience is always rewarded," the unearthly voice hissed.

The dice master swallowed in fear making extra sure to keep his eyes closed. His transformed eyes were sure to seize interest. Earlier, when he had regained enough strength to walk, Zork had lead him around. Despite it not being a particularly bright day, Otogi wore dark glasses to hide his mutation. The demon, meanwhile, had retained Bakura's form even though it was Ryou's body.

Whether the hikari himself even existed anymore was at least clear. Due to his heightened senses, Otogi could sense two separate entities within the body. Ryou was still in there somewhere. He had a creeping suspicion Zork was trying to conceal his host. Otogi didn't know the other's condition or if there was a way he could communicate with him. Quickly this idea was dismissed. It would only endanger Ryou and himself even more. Zork would without a doubt catch them.

That meant they were both on their own.

"It appears the tragedy with your friends is causing some excitement," Zork mused with amusement. "They are afraid of the cause. Flights are being canceled and delayed." He grinned at the silent dice master. "We will have to find a different mode of transportation. Come." Otogi obediently slipped on his sunglasses, allowing 'Ryou' to pull him to his feet. "It's just as well. Who knows what this amount of Shadow Magic would have done to mortal beings' simple crafts if we'd boarded one?"

"But…aren't we going to have to take some type of human transportation?" Otogi asked meekly as they exited the airport.

Zork chuckled, reaching beneath his shirt and running his fingers across the ka item. "Hardly…"

* * *

_Darkness. _

_That was all there was surrounding him. He could hear echoing whispers in this infinite night. No matter how he tried grasping onto memories and thoughts he could not keep a hold. They always slipped away effortlessly like sand through his fingers. He couldn't even picture himself anymore. Everything was a blur. And the things that came slightly into focus could be nothing more than a mirage or other trick of the Shadows. _

_It was cold in this place, yet somehow it was familiar. He shook his head, clutching his head as he tried to remember. Did something happen to him? Was this his own doing or by the hand of someone else? Was he even alive? _

_At first he had been able to view them—the people he was beginning to forget. They had been looking straight at him. One in particular stood out. A young man with black hair, tan skin, and a double-crossed scar running down the side of his face. For some strange reason he had felt a connection to that person. But now it was fading as if he was being drawn farther away from that individual. The person had been angry, but he didn't think the animosity was directed at him. _

_He sat in this nothingness, having given up on calling for help. No one ever answered. The echoes continued, unaware he was still there. He had no energy either. It was if a weight had been placed across his shoulders, forcing him down. The atmosphere was heavy and dank. _

_The burst of energy came and he sprang to his feet when they appeared again: sea green dragon eyes. They stared into the depths of this hell. They could see him. _

"_Hello?" he yelled to the eyes as he had before many times. "Can you help me?" _

_Truthfully, he didn't know whose eyes they belonged to. It could be his captor checking on him. But for some reason he didn't believe this. There was something familiar about those emerald eyes that comforted him and gave him a small feeling of hope despite everything. They closed and then were gone once again. Sighing, he sat down again to wait for them to return to him. _

_Those eyes were his last tie to the outside. They were all that kept him from surrendering completely to this darkness and succumbing to fear. They were his beacon in the darkness.

* * *

_

"Marik, accompany Mokuba, won't you?" Yami asked.

The younger Egyptian blinked in confusion, glancing at the child who was waiting beside the nurse. She had returned as promised. Kaiba was awake and would be allowed visitors for a brief period of time. Yugi and Anzu were just as perplexed as Marik.

"But…I barely know the guy…" Marik managed. 'Plus I hate his guts,' he added to himself.

"He might remember something about Zork and Otogi. Anything could help."

"I'm sorry you are still missing your friends but I cannot allow you to question him about what happened," the woman spoke up sternly. "As I have mentioned, he's suffered mental trauma of a strange kind."

Marik met Yami's eyes and the ancient Egyptian nodded. Giving in, Marik nodded in return. The nurse took this as a sign that they were agreeing to these guidelines.

"Then follow me, please."

Marik reluctantly did so, the nurse having taken Mokuba by the hand already proceeding from the room. She lead them through several corridors. Moans of pain and wailing surrounding them. The Egyptian grit his teeth, trying to focus on his task and not the suffering and tragedies of those around him.

'Is this really necessary?' he wondered skeptically. 'Kaiba probably won't even be lucid, let alone remember anything. And even if he is conscious the chance that Zork gave him any hints is zero. There's nothing to gain by visiting Kaiba.' Marik grew solemn as something else occurred to him. 'We don't want Mokuba to be alone…and Anzu and Yugi are mourning. Guess I am the most logical choice.'

"This will be a limited visit," the nurse informed them, stopping outside one of many doors. "Five minutes tops. No stressing him, understand?" She fixed Marik with a stern look who offered an innocent smile in return.

"Of course."

The woman stared at him doubtfully for several seconds before standing aside. Mokuba was gone in an instant, rushing into the room while Marik kept an eye on the nurse until the door was closed.

"Niisama! Are you okay?" the tearful child gripped the edge of the bed his older brother was lying on.

Cerulean eyes cracked open, having trouble focusing. The CEO was hooked up to an IV of morphine making Marik all the more doubtful Kaiba would be coherent enough to give any answers even if he had them. Bandages covered his arms and stitches etched his face. A plastic respirator mask covered his nose and mouth making a light hissing sound has he breathed. Marik came over, crossing his arms while studying the rich teen's condition. Just as the nurse had said, overall the CEO wasn't in horrible shape compared to the others…physically at least.

"You're awake!" Mokuba was repeating joyously while clutching his brother's hand. "You're awake!"

While his sibling celebrated, Kaiba focused on Marik.

'Please let that have been a dream.'

"Otogi's gone," Marik confirmed grimly. "But I suppose you already knew that," he added scathingly. "Why did you do it? Zork has him now, Kaiba! Ra knows what state he's in now that he is the vessel of the Shadows thanks to you!"

In response to these accusations, Kaiba held up a shaking hand, pointing to a large white plastic bag lying on a counter across the room. Glancing uncertainly at him, Marik stepped over to it and pulling it open. His breath hitched when he spotted what was lying atop the CEO's burned clothing folded inside.

"You…" Marik held up the golden item in disbelief. "You didn't give him…? But that means…"

Kaiba nodded feebly. Marik's fingers constricted around the ka item, knuckles becoming white from the strain. This was Kaiba's item, Yugi still had one, and Marik was wearing his that very moment. This left…

"Ryou," the Egyptian murmured. "Zork."

Mokuba looked back and forth between the two grim-faced teens. Marik was even more uneased than before. This was far worse than they had previously thought.

"He was tracking us…" He growled. "No. It's too much of a coincidence. Zork showing up right after Otogi takes the last emerald from the Master…Zork wasn't just watching our group. He was stalking the Master too."

At this Kaiba shook his head. The pieces were coming together. It was making sense now. Marik only wished they'd seen this sooner. How much did Zork really know? And how much time had been wasted due to their underestimating him? Kaiba's ka item in hand, Marik leaned against the wall so he wouldn't collapse.

"Gods, he could still be lurking nearby watching us. And Bakura and Jounouchi haven't been found! We don't any leads as to Zork's location. I don't even have a clear idea of what he's after. He hasn't…!"

The door creaked open and the nurse poked her head in, no doubt having overheard Marik's outburst. Instead of reprimanding him, she said simply, "I'm sorry, but time is up. He needs to rest."

Internally cursing the woman and feeling even more hopeless than before, Marik grabbed Mokuba by the wrist.

"Come on, kid. We'll see him again soon, all right?"

To his relief, the raven-haired child complied without protest. Halfheartedly, he released his older brother's bruised hand.

"You'll be okay, Seto?"

Kaiba managed a single weak nod. Marik sighed as he and Mokuba began for the door.

"We'll look after him, Kaiba. It's not like any of us are going anywhere."

* * *

"It was so much easier to find it with the ring," Bakura muttered as he and Jou joined the Master and his men in the crammed cockpit. "And more spacious."

"How do you propose we find it?"

The former tomb robber squinted at the miles and miles of sand below them. Modern day Egypt was far away with its bustling cars, paved roads, and tall buildings. At least he wouldn't have to worry about other people becoming involved or getting put in harm's way. He had a vague idea of what could be done. Whether it would prove fruitless or not was impossible to say. Still, it was better than giving up. He'd promised Jounouchi that he would do everything he could to keep them both alive. He had every intention of carrying out that oath.

"Let me see the navigational system," he requested, absorbing the information the minion gave him as he explained how the devices worked.

Jou bit his lip as he stood near the doorway with one of the other men. Just as Bakura had predicted, the men were becoming more hostile and less patient. The blonde did his best to remain calm but it did no good. He wanted to be anywhere but here. If the thief had a plan, he hadn't mentioned it to Jou. While this irked the teen he also understood they had to keep on their toes.

"How big is this town?" the Master asked from beside Bakura.

"Ruins," the thief corrected him. "It doesn't look like a town anymore."

"So what good does it do us?" Dagan spat with irritation.

"You never let me finish. There's an underground passage. That is our destination. It has not aged and decayed nearly as much. The stairs will give some trouble."

The blonde could not suppress a shudder as he recalled the times he'd been on those stairs and in that chamber. He still couldn't believe he was returning to Kuru Eruna. Though he imagined it was much worse for Bakura. Even if he wanted to inquire, he knew sympathy would only anger the yami.

"And what do we do once we're there?" Dagan pressed insistently.

"Well, there are some things we'll need to gather…it shouldn't be a problem," Bakura said offhandedly while mapping out their present location. "Just remember our deal. I get half."

((Half?))

(Half of the Millennium Items.)

"But of course," the Master answered in a silky tone that neither Jou nor Bakura bought.

((There are…_were _seven Millennium Items. Seven is an odd number. You can't split an Item in half.))

(Once again your speculations astound me) Bakura replied sarcastically while pointing to a radar. "There. Head for that area."

"You're certain?"

"How are you gonna land this thing in the sand?" Jou questioned to which Bakura looked at him in surprise. He hadn't considered that.

Dagan smirked. "After all of the excavations we've done, the Master had this plane specially designed."

Jou let out a whistle. "That must've been pricey."

"The price will be worth it." The Master's blue eyes narrowed as they zoned in on Bakura. "At least, it _better_ had be."

* * *

Kaiba lay staring up at the tile ceiling blankly. He was in pain not of the physical sort. Still he could feel that awful strain on his soul. Blue Eyes had been weakened by it as well. The teen was attempting to sort through his foggy memories. The visions of the priest and thief were the most vivid for some odd cause. Surely he could see them so clearly for a reason?

When was it he had begun having these flashbacks? Who was it that opened the gate to the past. Zork had taken credit for the vision involving Seth teaming up with Bakura and the demon. But did that mean Zork was responsible for them all? What if he was? Was it a message of some kind? Despite not knowing, there was a significance to them.

"_Don't worry. We'll be seeing one another again soon enough. I wouldn't want to finish this without the participation of all of my former hosts and the pharaoh after all…Until then." _

'He wants a congregation of all his former hosts and Yami…' Kaiba mulled over the demon's last words to him before leaving with Otogi. 'One more faceoff…but Marik just said they don't know where Zork or Otogi are. Does that mean Zork will come back to finish the job?'

That didn't fit. So far the demon had done all the work. He had his prize: Otogi. That didn't mean, however, that he was satisfied. It didn't add up. Why take Otogi in the first place? Why not just absorb all of the powers right then and there? Unless…

"_The sole reason the Realm hasn't devoured him is because I am assisting him in controlling it. I back off and it's thrust full-force upon him again…"_

'Unless he _couldn't _just seize it,' Seto reveled in astonishment. 'For whatever reason, he cannot just snatch the Shadow Magic from Otogi.'

There was an advantage in that if he could just figure out what it was. They could use this flaw against the ancient demon. The CEO thought long and hard about his visions of the past and the information Yami and Bakura had provided. Zork had limitations. In the past he could not control the pharaoh for unknown reasons. But was Yami still untouchable in these present times?

Kaiba watched the interactions between priest Seth, Bakura, and Zork play across the ceiling…

_The side of Bakura's mouth that could move frowned. "He's been with me…for a long time," he murmured, eyes unfocused. "I've never made any deal with him. He just goes wherever I go, always offering to help me in any way he can…"_

'Zork offers assistance to those who possess something of value to him.'

"_The god of chaos. A god that is honored and worshipped not out of adoration but due rather to fear at the power he possesses," the other grinned, nodding to the book. "Such as what I have given to you." _

"_And what am I supposed to do with it exactly?" Seth demanded. "Just go up to Akunadin and start casting spells at him? He could overpower me. Then I'd have a lot to answer for, such as possessing a book full of torture procedures…" _

'That book. Bakura and Yami never told me what happened to it." Blue eyes widened. "The ancient Egyptian exhibit in the museum!' If he had the strength, Kaiba would have stormed out of the room and found the former pharaoh and punched him across the face. 'How could he keep that from us?! Does he know why Zork took the book?'

"_I can hear them," the thief mumbled distantly, eyes locked on the Item in a trance. "I can hear them screaming…"_

'The powers of the Items fed off of the souls of his people. The human sacrifices. He wanted to destroy them so badly. But not Zork…'

"…_I want to make absolutely sure the Items are __**never**__ destroyed…Just returned to their resting place. They should be mine after all." Bakura's eyes glowed red as he stalked menacingly towards Seth. "I also want to vanquish all who oppose me. That does include your father. In fact, he is the first I want dead, for he and Bakura are the only humans that know how to destroy the Millennium Items—something I will not allow. The pharaoh will be my greatest foe. I will crush him like a measly insect under a stone…"_

'But their destruction was the **last** thing Zork wanted,' Kaiba continued to reason, mind racing faster now. 'They held the Shadow Magic…but now Otogi does.'

This was a frightening twist he was sure even the demon hadn't foreseen far in advance. A living, mortal container for the Shadows? That wasn't stable. That wasn't secure. Zork apparently wouldn't or couldn't retrieve the powers from the teen. Not without preparation anyway. Based on how the demon operated in the past, he wouldn't want to keep the Shadows within Otogi. But then what was he up to?

Kaiba forced himself to relax his muscles and closed his eyes. Taking several deep breaths, he came to a conclusion.

In order to read Zork better, Seto had to think like Seth.

* * *

((So what exactly are we going to do when we reach the empty ceremonial chamber?)) Jou glanced nervously at the man nearest to him. ((The Master is impatient enough, but I'm beginning to worry 'bout a mutiny.))

(That's what I'm afraid of. Keep your eyes peeled for any signs…especially from that one) Bakura mentally motioned towards the middle-aged man with scraggly brown hair; the one called Dagan.

((Gotcha.)) The blonde felt queasy.

"Can't you be any more specific?" the pilot asked.

"If I could pinpoint its exact location, I would," Bakura replied regretfully, fingers wandering to his cheek and skimming over the scar.

"Won't the pharaoh be suspicious of all this?" Dagan put in while leaning towards the thief.

((Talk about being suspicious.))

"As far as he's concerned: I was a casualty in that mess back in Japan…if he's even alive."

"For residing among him and his friends one would think you would be a bit more…upset about his possible death," Dagan said, not letting up.

Bakura smirked in that wicked way that had always terrified Jou to the bone. It got the same reaction from the subordinate who recoiled from the way he'd been hunched over the Bakura.

"Well, you know what they say," the thief sneered. "Keep your friends close…" His eyes locked with the Master's, "…and your enemies closer."

* * *

"What do you think?" Marik asked from where he was standing next to Yami's bed.

Yugi and Anzu sat in chairs closer to the window. Mokuba perched on the end of the bed. The former pharaoh himself shifted uncomfortably, urging his clouded mind to function properly. He couldn't take his eyes off the golden ka item resting in the younger Egyptian's hands.

Kaiba's ka item.

"Zork's been manipulating us. Both sides. He knew where we were," Yami murmured, bashing himself for letting them linger so long at the doctor's after Zork's getaway. "He must have in some way informed the Master. Whether they ever actually met is debatable, but I believe Zork did feed the Master information in some way."

"So…whose fault is it?" Mokuba asked quietly. "Whose fault is it about Mr. Mutou? And Bakura and Jounouchi? And Otogi?"

Yami grimaced at the emotional anguish he felt through his link with Yugi. "Zork and the Master. They are both to blame. While it was the Master's actions that ultimately led to…" He couldn't finish that sentence, images of the four flashing behind his eyes. "If Zork hadn't informed the Master then…"

"…they'd still be with us," Anzu finished for him.

No one spoke. That sentence muted them. All of the 'what ifs' were floating through their minds. Wishes and false realities shaped their thoughts. It was easier this way—to not dwell on the truth of the matter. It was easier to pretend. Yet it was harder too because they knew deep down that it was all lies. There was no magic button to push that would take them back in time to replay the past and change the outcome. Mistakes could not be erased. The dead would remain dead.

The worst was they knew so much in hindsight but had no idea what to expect next. Judging by their current state, it was only going to get worse. They were blind, stumbling aimlessly for a clue.

Yami hated that he couldn't protect them. He hated how he'd failed to save Mr. Mutou and the others. He hated how Kaiba had been forced to face off against the Master alone. He hated himself for failing Otogi. He hated himself for so many things right now. One look around the room told him the others were doing the same to themselves.

"No," he said aloud firmly causing them to stir from their regret. "This won't do. We can't succumb to guilt. If we do that then it already is finished."

"It is already finished, Yami," Marik countered bitterly. "Zork has Otogi and we can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Not if we give up," Yami rejoined, determined not to let the others' sacrifices have been in vain.

"And where do you propose we start?" the blonde snapped angrily. "Japan? Egypt? Or perhaps he's found a new hideaway. Maybe he's already taken the powers from Otogi. Maybe it's done!"

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled as tears soaked his face, not wanting to even imagine another friend being dead.

"I might as well!" Marik rounded on Yugi this time. "There's nothing left to say. They're dead! Don't you get it? They're not coming back!" He fell to his knees with a sob, fists landing hard on the ka item.

No one retaliated even as his words stung. The sight of him reduced to this—they hadn't seen him like this since Bakura ran away. But this time there was no one for him to cling to, no one to promise things would be all right. Ryou was also gone. The fates of the yami and hikari were bleak indeed. So they didn't rebuke the young man alone on the cold floor crying his heart out.

A knock on the door was ignored. They didn't care what anyone outside had to say. After a second knock that received no reply, the nurse entered. She looked at the somber-faced group, eyes lingering on Marik. Yami waited for her to admonish them for being so loud or something of that nature. Instead she held up her clipboard.

"Seto Kaiba wanted me to give you this right away. I had him write it down because I thought I was hearing him wrong." She crossed the room, pulling a piece of paper off the board and offering it to Yami. "It's gibberish to me."

Yami accepted it, violet eyes widening when he spotted the two words scribbled by a trembling hand across the middle of the page in large wobbly letters. Marik had straightened up, he and the others regarding the former pharaoh in fearful anticipation. A small grim smile formed on Yami's lips.

"Kaiba's given us the location."

"What?!" Marik scrambled to his feet and snatched the paper from Yami. His heart began beating again as he read aloud the answer they'd been desperately trying to obtain: "Kuru Eruna."

* * *

-hums happily- Luffly. I'm sure there were some mistakes but I really wanted to post it. (plus there are Always mistakes. It's fan fiction for ra's sake!) Oh I wish I had the time to reply to your reviews! Please continue to review and I shall try and respond next chapter.

Things are going well for the next AIF chapter, just to let you know.

Reviewsies! XD


	25. Chapter 25: Awaken

Hello pretties! Got a chapter for you! XD Not too many of you. Exactly half of the number of the previous chapter. Understandable given that it's the school year. -sigh- Thank you to those who did review! I luffles you! This chapter is dedicated to the 7 of you that reviewed! :)

**dragonlady222: **Yes, Ryou and Otogi have it the worst out of the entire group. Hope Jou survives? (Jou: So do I!) lol

**DarkPhoenixIncarnate: **I. Am. Updating. Now. :)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** "Malik being Zork is still one of the best ideas ever." You flatter! Though I really like it myself. I hate what zork turns out to be in the actual anime/manga.

**nupinoop296:** "OH SNAP. Good going Kaiba!" (Kaiba: Was that praise or were you yelling at me?) I find either amusing. :)

**Peepz: **Do me a favor and yell at Kana for not reviewing the last chapter, will you? -smirk- I have a feeling you'd like this job. Does Zork have a soul? Hmm...that's a good question. (Zork/Malik/Thief King/whatever: Ha! I am a mystery!) -.-; And egocentric. (Zork/Malik/thief king/whatever: Hey! I'm the ultimate villain!) True true. And don't worry: I don't bring dead characters back. Don't you remember my april fool's prank in Cry of the Wicked? -cackles- Ah, there were so many people mad at me! XD

**AnimeLoverAngel:** "I wonder how things will go in Kuru Eruna" You'll see some of it in this chapter. Not everything is in place yet though. :P Almost time for the big showdown! Whoot! XD

**pride1289:** Lol You enjoyed it then? Loved that confuzzling sentence filled with praise. :)

**SPECIAL NOTE:** Scenes from the final battle in the past! FEAR NOT! Zork is not a giant sluggish purple monster! (Yami: Dear ra, she just described Barney!) lol Close enough. Anyway, I found Zork's "true" form disappointing so no awkward purple monster! Whoot!

He feeds on fear  
Poisons the truth  
To gain their faith  
To lead the way  
To a world of decay

He rules your heart  
He will sell your soul to the grave  
No hesitation he'll make  
He belongs to the dark

In my heart there is a place  
In my heart there is a trace  
Of a small fire burning  
A sheltering ray shines through this night  
Although it 's small, it's bright  
But darkness is lurking

He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold  
Fear him

(within temptation)

**Chapter 25: Awaken**

"This place is a dump," Dagan sneered kicking a crumbling knee-high wall with his boot. "You really expecting us to believe there's Shadow Magic here?"

"If you don't believe me then why don't you shoot us?" a stoic Bakura asked as he led them through Kuru Eruna's desolate remains that had been partially covered by the desert again.

"Heh! Don't listen to him. He's always so gloomy and morbid," Jou laughed nervously at having three men with guns escorting them. ((What the hell, Bakura?! Don't provoke them!))

(Stay calm.)

((Easy for you to say. You're the less expendable one!)) The teen could not keep his eyes off the weapons for more than a minute.

"How much further?" the Master asked, a cane he'd brought for support becoming but a hindrance in the sand.

Bakura glanced back, eyeing the cane doubtfully. "Well there's a long stairway underground…"

"Hey! What about traps? Ancient Egyptians set those up!" one man accused waving his gun around.

"Situate yourselves however you like," Bakura responded with a hint of annoyance. "If that will ease you. Or you could fly back to Japan…"

"Fuck you little…!" Dagan yelled as the third subordinate assisted the Master over a rock. "We just don't have a legit reason to trust you. Perhaps you realize you can't escape so you've decided to take us down suicidal-style!"

"True, but none of you merit much, if any, trust yourselves. Yes you vowed to give me half the Items once they have been recreated, but that would be such a bother when you could kill the mutt and me."

"Let's not lose our heads and make any preconceived notions," the Master admonished everyone though it was plain he felt the same.

Jou began to shake when he saw what lay straight ahead of them. The remaining structure was even more of a carcass than before. If the thief hadn't been leading them Jou would not have recognized it.

'The meeting house of Kuru Eruna…' His heart was beating erratically in fear. 'This is where the Millennium Items were created…' Staring at Bakura's back, he recalled: '…and where they were destroyed.'

"What is this?" Dagan demanded, looking about suspiciously. "Where are the stairs?"

"In there." Bakura pointed. "We'll see if their condition has worsened since our last visit."

"_Worsened_?"

"This place if over three thousand years old," the Master stated, though it was obvious he was not keen with the situation. "What did you expect?"

"You do have equipment such as lights and excavation tools?" the thief questioned as they cautiously ducked under what used to be the entrance.

"Naturally," the old man answered loftily, almost as if he were insulted someone would think so little of him.

Everyone tripped and stumbled through the fallen building to a gaping black hole in the ground. The muscles in Jounouchi's throat constricted. He could not breathe. The men were arguing in hushed voices over the order they should go down but the teen wasn't really listening. It was almost over. He was going to die.

(Katsuya, stay with me here.)

((You said when we reached Kuru Eruna they would openly threaten me…))

(Yes, however, I'm not finished. I have a plan, but it's a long stretch.)

((What is it? What can I do?)) the blonde pressed eagerly.

(I'm not going to tell you. If you knew you would give things away. You're a crappy liar, mutt.)

Usually Jou would get angry and retort at this blunt comment, but his comrade did have a point. He couldn't mask his thoughts and emotions artfully like Bakura. It still amazed him how the thief could do it.

((Are you improvising then?))

(To some degree.)

"Down there?" Dagan exclaimed disbelievingly while aiming his flashlight down the dark narrow stairs.

"Of course. I told you we were going underground."

"I know that! I just didn't think it was so far! You can't even see the bottom! Where is it?!"

"You'll have to venture down there to find out." Bakura turned to the Master. "Well? You're the one making decisions. In what order shall we descend? Your subordinates are concerned about traps. I'll say now that Katsuya accompanies us. If I leave him to your goons then my only leverage is gone."

The elderly man scowled but knew there was little use disputing. Not quite yet anyways. Soon he would have what he desired. It was worth it to humor the ancient thief in order to reach his goal.

* * *

_A young boy walked through the long hallways of the mansion. Servants and butlers moved past him silently like specters. The bodyguards in suits, head sets, and superfluous sunglasses would pause before ignoring him as no threat. He wasn't worth their time. _

_Seto, nearly thirteen years of age, was heir to one of the most wealthiest and powerful corporations in the world. He and his brother were given the name Kaiba much to his aversion. The only reason they'd been selected from all the other children at the orphanage was Seto's brilliance. The boy was a genius. Mokuba was just part of the deal. _

_Aside from the unloving atmosphere Gozaburo Kaiba brought them into, he made it painfully clear Mokuba was nothing more than garbage to him. He found the brothers' close-knit bond a nuisance that interfered with Seto's studies. The answer was evident. He separated them, limiting Mokuba's access to his older sibling to less than an hour a month. The child fell into despair and seclusion. _

_The transformation in Seto was even greater. He worked diligently but mutely. Cerulean eyes turned icy cold. When Mokuba visited it was like he was with a complete stranger. This was much to Gozaburo's delight, as it discouraged the raven-haired child from wanting to see his sibling. _

_Gozaburo couldn't be more pleased, although he would admit he missed dealing out punishments to the boys. He by no means considered the two orphans his sons. Seto was to be the successor of the entire Kaiba Corporation. Everything was going uphill. The construction of the newest military weapons facility was nearly complete. There was no competition in the business world. No one could even scratch him. _

_Their business to Egypt not even a week earlier had proven yet another victory. Seto had been his usual self the first few days but then acted even more inexpressive than before. It had been a problem to his stepfather who was introducing the boy to his business associates who helped in funding and provided deserted areas to test his weapons. _

_The multi-billionaire looked up from his desk when the door opened without any announcement. Biting down on his cigar, he glared at the blue-eyed boy standing before him. _

"_What is the meaning of this, Seto? I did not summon you!" the man bellowed. Instead of answering verbally, the door slammed leaving Seto staring expressionlessly at his stepfather. "You looking for trouble, brat?" _

_Even for Seto he was unusually quiet. And his face was blank, features void of emotion. That was uncharacteristic. There was always loathing and hatred festering within them. Despite Mokuba breaking, Seto was still spirited. Even if he wasn't vocal in his antipathy he told everyone exactly what he felt. _

"_So…" Gozaburo crush the cigar into his ashtray before rising; an imposing massive figure. "You want to defy me? Looking for a lashing?" _

_It only fueled his anger when his step-son did not respond to his threats. He moved from behind his large desk. Before he could go any further Seto began taking determined steps toward him. The man paused, noting how the boy wasn't blinking. _

"_What's wrong with you, brat? Get out of my office!" he commanded, unnerved but refusing to be intimidated by a mere child. _

_Seto's lips curled back into a grin revealing predatory sharp teeth. Gozaburo passed them off as nothing more than a cheap trick. Fake plastic teeth most likely. It wouldn't be a challenge for the little genius to sneak a toy in. _

"_Remove those ridiculous things!" _

_The young man continued forward. One would think he was completely unaware if not for the intense center on his stepfather. _

"_Don't make me tell you again, boy!" Gozaburo bellowed, picking up the leather belt he used to deal out penalties. _

_Seto began to snicker, shoulders shaking with is ill amusement. Gozaburo snarled. _

"_Have it your way, brat!" _

_He raised his arm to strike the boy, stopping with the belt raised over his head when the irises of Seto's eyes swirled turning a dark shade of red as though they were bleeding. Without warning the young man lunged arms straightened in front of himself. _

_There was the violet smashing of glass and the startled yell. The sound of the waves pounding against the jets of rocks far below was all the clearer with the window shattered. No one had heard the multi-billionaire's last cry and there were no security cameras because no one could scale the mansion from this side. _

_Seto gazed down at the thunderous churning water, eyes returning to their natural blue. Task complete, he simply turned and walked calmly out of the room, shutting the door behind himself as if nothing had occurred. _

Seto awoke in a cold sweat, body trembling terribly. He was in shock of what he'd just seen. The sudden disappearance of Gozaburo had remained a mystery. He hadn't bothered with the how's and why's of his stepfather's death as they were meaningless to him. What was important was the tyrant was gone. Now as he dwelt upon it, Seto had little to no memory from his visit to Egypt at the age of twelve until he faced off against Yami years later.

'Zork did control me,' the thought bitterly as the heart monitor beeped. 'And Yami banished him for me.'

That fact made him sick to his stomach much more than the revelation that Zork—in Seto's body—had murdered Gozaburo. It was the idea of being a vessel that struck a nerve, that that he was partially responsible for his stepfather's death. Yet he was getting further in depth to his relationship with Zork.

'If he can control someone to the extreme that he person doesn't recollect at all then Ryou is a mindless puppet. But what about Otogi?' the CEO contemplated as he lay alone in his private hospital room. 'Bakura was fairly powerful in ancient Egypt. Otogi has the vast sum of Shadow Magic. How does it compare to Zork's? Can the demon match Otogi if they were to fight?'

These thoughts whirled together in greys and blues until darkness encompassed him again leaving the others to fend for themselves.

* * *

"Is this what I think it is?" Dagan crouched down and excitedly ran his fingers over the smooth surface surrounding a rectangular stone.

"Yes, that's gold," Bakura muttered.

"By chance, what used to be the Millennium Items?" the Master said more than asked.

"Yeah."

Jou didn't want to look at the Millennium Stone where the terrifying events had unfolded. The ghosts…the knife…the blood…chanting…Meryre…Bakura stabbing himself…Nothing good happened down there. This place was cursed.

"What now? Do we melt this shit again or something?" Dagan asked with a spark of greed in his eyes.

Bakura had already left them behind, slowly walking to the far back corner, one of the Master's men trailing closely.

"What are you doing?" Dagan and the others drew their guns. "Gonna set off a trap?"

((Bakura…!)) Jou whimpered when one of the weapons pressed hard between his shoulder blades.

(I told you they would do this. Just keep quiet and do as I say) the thief instructed as he pushed against a cracked section of the wall.

"He's trying to bring the place down!"

Everyone gaped as the damaged area—which turned out to be a doorway—pushed open revealing a dark opening. In front of them were large rocks blocking passage. Bakura didn't bother turning to them.

"It's a door, you moron." He ran a hand over the large pile of rocks that nearly reached the top of the doorway. "This was a barricade. We'll have to remove it in order to get to the chamber beyond."

The group moved over to the narrow doorway, halting outside it. Surveying the scene, everyone was quiet. Being so deep underground there was no sound of any kind. To Jou at least that made this place all the more eerie.

"And what is in this chamber?" the Master questioned doubtfully poking the rocks with the end of his cane. "Was it used in the original creation of the Millennium Items?"

"No," Bakura answered. "However, the ceremony will have to be a bit different this time around."

"Why's that?" Dagan prodded.

"The pendants you used weren't forged until after the Millennium Items were created. The coming of the Items opened the gateway to the Shadow Realm. But now, since the Shadow Magic already exists in our world, the ritual has to be altered."

The Master scowled but accepted this. "You heard him! Remove the rocks!"

Jou glanced at Bakura. ((Was all of that really true? You wouldn't be able to sacrifice 99 people?))

(It was complete bullshit, mutt) Bakura replied with a smirk in his voice. (But they don't know that, do they?)

Jounoughi caught himself grinning and quickly masked his amusement. Bakur was the only one that noticed, becoming serious.

(Brace yourself, Katsuya. Once we enter that chamber things are going to get _real_ ugly _really_ fast.)

* * *

"That was much more efficient," Zork mused as he and Otogi walked the bustling streets of Alexandria.

If it weren't for the circumstances, the dice master would have taken in the breathtaking view of the blue water of the Mediterranean Sea, the mosques, ancient structures of different periods in history mixed in with modern buildings, and the elegant language flowing across signs and billboards.

"It has changed quite a bit in 3000 years. Still, humans are humans; so easily swayed. Such simple fragile creatures."

Otogi stared at his moving feet as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. His immediate fear of Zork had lessened. Unfortunately, it was the unknown plot the demon had concocted that frightened the dice master. A navy blue backpack was slung over Ryou's shoulder; something quite heavy within weighing the material down, stretching it at the seams. Otogi could sense a hint of Shadow Magic on it but could no decipher what it was.

"Why are we in Alexandria?" he dared ask. "Isn't Cairo closer to this village you mentioned?"

Zork chuckled, looking as Bakura used to when he was a hate-driven spirirt. "There's no rush. And this is your first visit to Egypt, correct? Cairo is much touristier. If you want to see the culture then you come to places like this city."

Otogi didn't buy this excuse. "The majority of Egypt's population is Arab Muslims. They vary greatly from the polytheistic ancient Egyptians."

"Are you ungrateful I'm allowing you to stroll around instead of locking you away from the world until everything is in place?" Ryou's eyes went red momentarily in warning.

The dice master lowered his own abnormal eyes again. It appeared he wasn't going to be getting any answers or clues. If he humored the demon he might be able to discover at least what was in the backpack.

So far he knew Ryou's ka. Phantom Beast Cross-Wing. It was a golden falcon with many wings of different sizes; two large pairs, a medium wing on either side of its head, and multiple smaller wings placed over its body. An ideal creature for traveling. So they'd ridden it to Egypt from Japan.

He wouldn't have even recognized the animal, let alone known it's name if it weren't for his new abilities he was discovering. Just looking at it he automatically knew everything about the Duel Monster. Something hadn't been quite right about the ka though. He couldn't put his finger on it as he wasn't educated well in Shadow Magic. If only he could get this information back to someone in Japan then perhaps that would help them.

'No,' he admonished himself. 'I'm on my own.' He raised his head. 'I have to do this myself.'

"What if Yami and the others don't come?" he pressed, relieved no one around them spoke Japanese.

"They'll figure it out."

"But they might not even be alive!" Otogi protested, feeding on the demon's fear. "What if Bakura and Yami are…?"

"They will come."

Otogi shut his mouth. He hand't even rattled Zork's confidence. This wasn't working.

"Don't fret, boy," Zork smiled pleasantly, placing a cold hand on Otogi's shoulder. "We shouldn't have to wait too much longer."

Frustrated, the ebony-haired teen shrugged the hand from himself. He thought back on his conversations with his friends concerning the Millennium Items and Zork. The demon was acting just as Bakura had predicted. He was patient, planning thoroughly, always several steps of everyone else. There was one thing that didn't fit. Something that Otogi had been unable to link with any of the demon's other prior actions. He turned to Zork.

"Why did you raid the ancient Egypt section of the Domino City Museum?"

* * *

"I say we go on ahead," Marik ranted in Yami's room, pacing frantically. "You, Kaiba, and the doctor wait here and recover. Mokuba stays too. Anzu, Yugi, and I will catch the next flight to Egypt…"

"No. The last thing we need it to separate," Yami cut him off from his hospital bed. "You would be easier targets. With this particular adversary there is strength in numbers."

"But Yami, what about Otogi?" Yugi protested. "The more time we spend here the less likely we'll reach him in time!"

"We have three ka items," Marik continued stubbornly holding the pendants by their chains. "That gives us the Dark Magician and Silver Fang." He looked at Anzu who had an arm wrapped around Mokuba. "And who knows? She might have a powerful ka."

"And the three of you would still be no match against Zork and Otogi."

"Wait!" Anzu interceded. "You're making it sound like Otogi is an enemy!"

"Zork will use Otogi in any way he can. We should consider Otogi's powers a threat despite him being an unwilling weapon," Yami said with regret still bashing himself for allowing the dice master to fall into the demon's hands. "We need to think of a different strategy when going up against them. Zork alone could easily overpower your kas. If we rush into this without a plan it's going to end up like what happened at the Katsuyas'."

They stopped arguing at the mention of that unplanned, spontaneous fight in which everything was chaotic confusion. If they had worked together then maybe at least Honda or Shizuka would be alive. Anzu heaved a deep breath.

"Yami's right. We'll be walking right into Zork's trap if we head over there without an idea of what…"

"We don't have time for this!" Marik butted in angrily.

"You sound just like Jou and Honda," Yami commented. "And Bakura was against their recklessness."

The younger Egyptian's features twitched. "You just _had_ to bring Kura into this, didn't you? That was low."

Yami smiled. "Well, it seems to have gotten your attention, hasn't it?"

"Fine," Marik growled at him. "Tell us what we should do then. Sit back and wait for you guys to recover?"

"It wouldn't be a ludicrous idea," Anzu stated a bit timidly at Marik's temper. "After all, if we look at how Zork has operated in the past, he's a very patient person…er…essence."

"That doesn't mean he won't wait to do whatever it is he's planning to do to Otogi," Yugi mumbled while climbing onto the bed.

"There's nothing we can do about that," Yami replied remorsefully laying his head back on the stiff pillow. "Even if we were to send some of you to Egypt it wouldn't do anything to benefit Otogi or Ryou. Zork's top priority will be to keep Otogi. He won't let the Shadow Magic be stolen away from him."

"But we don't want the magic! We just want Otogi!" Anzu cried.

"Don't say that!" Marik admonished her as he tossed the ka items to Mokuba. "If Zork is able to absorb that magic then there isn't a chance in hell of us stopping him. He will literally be invincible! The Realm will literally envelope and devour this world."

"Then what do you suggest?" she demanded impatiently. "We can't fly over there. We can't get Otogi away from him, nor can we get Ryou as long as Zork is in possession of him…"

Marik stopped in his tracks. Yami caught the look in the blonde's eyes, sitting up.

"That is out of the question, Marik."

"But it could work! What if we got him to take control of someone else?" Marik pled his case eagerly. "Think about it! His trump card with Ryou is we don't know Ryou's ka. But if he were to take control of—let's say me—you would know it was Silver Fang."

"And we still wouldn't be able to attack him because it would be your soul and your body that takes any hit we throw at him," Yami reminded him of how they'd been unable to stop Zork from running off in Ryou's body.

"We could find someone we don't like…"

"Marik!"

"What? I'm just trying to think of a plan," he grinned innocently.

"We are not going to get anyone else involved, especially if it's to make them a human sacrifice," Yami reproved him though he knew Marik wasn't being serious. At least, he _hoped_ he wasn't.

"We need to get Yami to Egypt," Yugi concluded. "Even if he isn't fully recovered."

"He won't be fully recovered for months," Marik scoffed.

Yugi crawled to the edge of the bed. "But his ka is the Winged Dragon of Ra! Isn't that an advantage in itself?"

"You have a point."

"But I don't even know where it is!" Yami objected, feeling the burden of the entire operation resting solely upon his shoulders. It was a familiar sensation. "There's also the matter that the ka items are gone. How would I summon it?"

"We'll get to that when we get to that," the other Egyptian waved this off. "Where did you seal yourself away? Odds are that's where it is," Marik tried to aid the former pharaoh in remembering.

Yami's brow creased as he recalled his face-off with Zork. The last time.

"_Your efforts prove fruitless yet again!" the King of Thieves laughed from atop a black steed, Diabound having disappeared into the darkness yet again. _

_Atem grit his teeth, the bodies of his bloodied, battered soldiers and priests strewn all around the sands outside of the royal city's walls. Many had completely disintegrated with Diabound's attack of green light. Obelisk had already fallen. It had seemed impossible since the last time the god and Diabound had faced-off it had ended in a draw. But Bakura's hatred had continue to grow, fueling his ka. _

_Shimon was beside Atem holding Shaadi's Item covered in blood. "My Pharaoh, we have gathered the other Items. I have sent for Priest Akunadin but the guards have been unable to locate…" _

"_Akunadin?" the white-haired being said with a feral grin. "Do not fret, Pharaoh. He should be arriving any time now." _

_The young leader could not help but glance at the cold stiff body lying several feet away. Seth's cerulean eyes were wide and glazed with death. The sand under him was stained a dark red, a rope around his neck that the thief had used to drag the ex-priest behind his horse buried deep within the flesh. At this spectacle, it had been revealed to Atem of Seth's and Akunadin's true identities: his cousin and his uncle. What Seth had been doing joining leagues with the thief was unclear to Atem. However, Seth had always put the well-being of the people and Atem first. He wanted to believe that despite everything that had been the truth through the bitter end. Akunadin was another story entirely. _

"_Bakura, you can still cease this madness! This is your final chance!" Atem shouted hoarsely, struggling to stand after dodging multiple attacks and letting his monsters take the hits to save his people. _

"_I think I'll call your bluff on that! You couldn't so much as scratch me!" Glowing red eyes narrowed. "And it's not Bakura." _

"_King of Thieves then?" Atem growled at the arrogance. _

"_I have had many names. That is but the latest. And it will soon be discarded." _

"_What is your name?" the pharaoh demanded of the creature that he had concluded was not human. _

"_I hadn't revealed that information to my host or your petty priest," the King of Thieves sent Seth's corpse a mocking glance. "Why should I indulge you?"_

"_If you're so confident you are going to defeat me then where is the harm in it?" Atem countered, buying time as he detected Shadow Magic gathering beside him. _

_The red eyes blinked a moment before a razor-toothed grin appeared. "Very well. I'll play. In your last moments you can remember the name of the one who crushed you and your insignificant country to ruins…"_

"_**Exodia obliterate!" **_

_Diabound appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack aimed at the Thief King, sending the ka spiraling to the ground in a thunderous crash. Atem looked up to find the massive golden ka of his elderly counselor towering above them. As the dust settled the black horse was sprawled across the ground, body twisted and broken. Atem squinted his eyes, searching for the rider. Diabound had vanished._

"_Stay where you are, highness," Shimon warned when the pharaoh took a step forward. "He may not be dead. Remember how he uses the darkness to conceal his ka?"_

"_That thing wasn't Bakura. And Diabound is not its ka," Atem murmured, disregarding his guardian's caution and slowly walked towards the horse. _

_A body that had been either thrown from the horse or the clash between the two kas lay on its side a good distance away. The white messy hair was covered in sand. As Atem drew nearer his stomach twisted in knots at the sight of the unmistakable traitor's mark on the visible cheek. _

"_That branding…" _

"_Pharaoh, get back!" _

_Atem froze when a large claw-like hand larger than himself was obscuring his view of the thief. Diabound's head was above the ground as well, the rest of its body apparently underneath the sand. A mere glimpse of the ka and one could tell it was severely injured yet it had rushed in to defend its master. Not to mention its fight earlier with Obelisk._

"_Weren't you going to tell me your name?" Atem yelled at the motionless form behind the giant hand. _

"_Over here," a deep voice boomed. _

_A blast of Shadow Magic hit him squarely in the back. _

_

* * *

_

A dirt-covered panting group made their way through the narrow passageway, Bakura in the lead with Dagan close behind with his weapon ready. It was so tight a fit that Jou felt claustrophobic for one of the first times in his life. Part of it might have had to do with nearly being crushed by a collapsing building recently.

'Yeah, that would do it,' he thought wryly as he sucked his stomach in to squeeze around a corner easier. 'But this is pretty extreme nonetheless. There's no way outta this place. What is Bakura thinking?'

"Here we are," he heard the thief announce from up ahead.

As they filed into a small chamber, Jou could sense the tension rising as the men looked around. It was a small space that barely fit them all. It struck him as odd how high the ceiling rose. The floor rose a few inches towards the wall. The blonde did a double-take before confirming there was in fact something carved into the stone. It wasn't hieroglyphs though. The Master held up his lantern and hobbled closer with his cane.

"What is this supposed to be?"

Jou gulped when he recognized the unmistakable outline of a figure. It was massive, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. The hideous demonic features he could make out from the lights were enough to make him want to flee back down the passageway. The panic he was feeling was overwhelming.

((What **is** that?!))

(Stay put, Katsuya. And don't use our link for a moment please.)

((Wha…?))

'Diabound,' Bakura whispered, using his energies to call upon the ka he sealed away three thousand years earlier.

"He asked what is this!" one man yelled, arm grabbing Jou from behind, wrapping around his waist in an iron grip while the gun pressed into the teen's temple.

Sensing they'd been tricked, the Dagan seized Bakura by the front of his shirt. "Well traitor? What is this stupid piece of rock? You dragged us all the way from Japan to _this_?!"

The thief's gaze remained locked on the wall. It had been in vain. He needed a ka item and they had been destroyed. There was no way to retrieve Diabound.

"I asked you a question!" Dagan punched Bakura hard across the face sending the thief to the ground.

"Stop it!" Jou shouted but stilled when the man holding him cocked the gun.

He stopped himself from reaching out to Bakura through their link, remembering the thief's warning. But it seemed whatever Bakura had planned wasn't going to work. Did that mean he could use their link again? Should he wait? It seemed like the best thing now was to think up a new plan together.

Fast.

((Bakura…!))

The former tomb robber braced himself against the wall holding the monster. Wiping his hand across his mouth he found blood covering it. Dagan didn't wait for permission to strike him again, this time landing a blow to Bakura's broken ribs causing the thief's legs to give from the pain.

"How do you like that?" Dagan taunted while rolling up his sleeves. "You gonna fight for your life or not?"

Grimacing, Bakura placed his hand on the wall in order to rise again. The blood on his fingers stained the stone behind him, seeping into the crevices of the carving. He was in no condition to battle. He was tired. His body had had enough. There was no fight left in him. Digging his fingers into the stone, he stared the man directly in the eyes.

((Bakura!)) Jou screamed as Dagan charged at the thief.

A blast of blinding green light and a shriek of terror were all the teen could perceive as he was suddenly thrown aside. Lying motionless on the cold ground on his stomach he could vaguely hear the Master and his men scrambling to escape back through the tunnel. He let out a shout when someone grabbed his hand.

(It's all right, Katsuya! Just stay still!)

Jou nodded numbly as an even larger explosion of green light soared into the passageway that echoed with screams and the tumbling of the fragile place caving in. The teen constricted his hand tighter around Bakura's as he waited in fear. Whose doing was this? Was it Zork? This attack was somewhat similar to Otogi's Luster Dragon. The ashes cleared as the two of them coughed. Jou's heart lodged in his throat at the deep rumbling growl vibrating off the walls in their new prison.

"Katsuya, you can let go now," Bakura instructed as he tried to pry the teen's fingers from his hand.

Jounouchi reluctantly did so, looking up only to gape in alarm, falling backwards onto the floor and backing away as far as was allowed. There were no exits now. The gruesome devil with a distorted black body, glowing empty eyes, and a torso attached to the front of a giant venomous snake reached to top of the room, parts of its wings and arms disappearing halfway into the walls on either side due to lack of space. A now white-haired Bakura, despite his injuries, was smirking with pride and relief, a trickle of blood leaking out the corner of his mouth.

"Katsuya, meet Diabound."

* * *

_A film of mist covered his vision, obscuring everything occurring around him. Atem's ears were ringing, and he felt like his entire body was on fire. Every movement made his back throb and he was forced to lay still. Explosions and shouting echoed all around him, though his mind reminded him that nearly everyone who could fight was already dead. _

_Groaning in agony, the young man rose slowly to his knees. He gasped in shock at sight of Akunadin standing over Shimon's unmoving form. The high priest was clutching his hand over the Millennium eye. What had happened? Where was Exodia?_

"_Akunadin!" Atem croaked, trembling body unable to move. _

"…_lied to me!" the man was shouting. "You said he would take the throne!" _

"_I say many things," the red-eyed being chuckled. Atem bristled. The creature had taken over the thief again. "Seth was, in the end, unworthy." _

_Diabound was towering behind Bakura more wicked and cruel than before. Was there no limit to this ka's power? How had it recovered? Atem stopped breathing when he noted the King of Thieves had in his possession all but the Millennium puzzle. The ring, key, and necklace were around his neck; scales and rod in one hand; the bloodied Millennium eye in the other. That was how he'd defeated Exodia. With Akunadin's help, Diabound, and the other Millennium Items. _

"_He was far more worthy than this pathetic…!" _

"_It was unfortunate he was unable to go through with the necessary actions in order to become Pharaoh. That was his choice," the other interrupted with false grief. "I have nothing left to do but finish what you started. That being said…"_

_Akunadin let out a scream as a black mass jumped from Bakura and into his gaping mouth, silencing him. The white-haired thief wavered, swaying as he tried to remain upright. The scales, eye, and rod fell from his hands. The priest's shoulders shook as he chuckled and then burst into a fit of chilling laughter, throwing his head back. Atem realized it then: this thing had transferred from Bakura to Akunadin. _

"_Who __**are**__ you?!" he demanded from where he was kneeling, clutching the puzzle tightly. _

_Akunadin's natural eye shown bright red, blood oozing from the empty socket on the opposite side. He turned and made his way to Bakura who was too dazed to comprehend what was happening. Collecting the three Items from the sand, Akunadin slashed at Bakura with the razor edge of the rod, slicing two cords. The necklace and key fell. The thief had gotten enough wits about him by that point to jump back. The ring remained with him. _

"_Look at this impasse," Akunadin spoke in a deep guttural voice that was not his. "Three of us remain, all against one another."_

_At the mention he was all alone, Atem realized there was only one option left. Shimon had spoken of it but said to not use the spell unless in dire need. Darkness was churning in whirlwinds all around them. Shadow Magic entered Diabound from the Items Akunadin held and Bakura screamed, collapsing and convulsing on the ground as his ka was infected and taken over. The beast grew larger than Atem could have imagined possible. He doubted even Ra could cover this darkness with its light and annihilate the ka as it was now. No human could use the Items to control another person's ka. No human could use others as mind slaves like the power of the Millennium rod. Atem __**had**__ to use the sealing spell. _

"_You are on your own now," the being whispered in fiendish delight as the darkness closed in around them in a suffocating embrace. "Ah, that's right. I was going to tell you my name for your last moments. Let's call it a token for giving me this realm." He drew nearer, hunched over like a predator about to pounce. "Zork."_

_Atem smiled grimly as the Millennium puzzle began to shine brightly. "That's funny. Because I'm about to use __**my**__ name to stop you."_

"…We were outside of the royal city," Yami murmured as everyone listened intently with awe and horror.

"That's awful!" Anzu cried.

"But your palace hasn't been discovered," Yugi reminded them. "It would be the best way to locate the wall." He turned to his darker half. "But Yami, would a ka stay in such a place all on its own?"

"It's our best shot," Marik said before Yami could answer. "I know there are a lot of uncertainties, but we have to go for it. This is the best we've got."

Yami looked at the group of young people surrounding him for a long moment. He didn't want to repeat history, lose everyone again. Of course, without the Millennium Items the sealing spell was worthless. That was a relief to him to some degree. Yet it had been effective somewhat. Would Ra be enough to stop Zork this time around?

Sighing heavily, he said, "So where are we going to get a plane? With Kaiba drugged up there's no way his staff will believe he's in his right mind to give us…"

"Hey guys," Mokuba grinned. "Just leave the plane to me."

* * *

"How'd you manage it?" Jou asked as he and Bakura sat under a crumbling section of a house.

At first the teen had been panicked at being trapped underground, but found Diabound was full of surprises. While shielding Bakura and Jou from any falling rubble, the ka had literally blown the chamber sky high. The room where the Items had been created was destroyed in the process much to the blonde's relief. There was no doubt in his mind Bakura was glad for that too.

"How'd I manage what?" the battered thief asked gruffly while pulling out a crumpled packet of cigarettes.

"To retrieve Diaboud without a ka pendant or a Millennium Item?"

Rummaging through his pockets for a lighter or matches, Bakura answered, "I have a theory in hindsight. Both Yami and I existed despite the absence of our kas. For that, I still don't have an answer. That meant the 'rules' don't apply to us. I think my blood on the image might have triggered something…"

"Blood," Jou muttered in repulsion. "Why is it always blood?"

Bakura ignored him. "However, I think the ultimate reason Diabound emerged was when Dagan went to attack me again. The blood had already awoken my ka to some degree. To have someone charge at me is a threat to my life. Yet Diabound would not have attacked unless I had ordered it or I was in danger. I did not order it." He growled when his search came up empty. "And though I was in danger, if we were still severed it would have not come to my aid because it would feel no connection, no need to protect me. The blood must have restored our bond."

As disgusting as the whole thing was, Jounouchi grinned. "Well, I guess I can't complain. I mean, it saved us an' all. And now you've got a ka to fight with."

"Yeah," Bakura agreed absentmindedly, focusing on the part of his spirit that had been absent for so long.

The power surging within him was almost overwhelming. It didn't compare to the feeble state of his body. Neither he or Jou had eaten in a long time. He was sure he was dehydrated. Not to mention the injuries from the fight in Japan as well as just half an hour ago below the sand.

Turning to the blonde with a smirk, Bakura said, "How about a nice trip to Cairo to recover a bit? It won't do us any good to remain as we are now. We're both injured. Plus we're famished…"

"Food?" Jou's grin widened. "Now we're talking!" He paused. "But…how do we get there? Neither of us can operate that jet!" he mentioned the late Master's private aircraft that was resting on the outskirts of Kuru Eruna. "An' I'm not walking there! How are you suggestin' we get there?"

"Simple." Jou let out a shout of surprise when Diaboud was suddenly hovering over them. Bakura looked up at it with approval. "We fly."

* * *

-grins- Diabound's baaaack! XD

Bakura: Yes!!!

Jou: Uh...It's kinda creepy looking.

No duh.

And Zork isn't a giant clumsy purple monster! Rejoice rejoice!

Zork/Yami Marik/Thief King/whatever: Yay! I am teh awesomeness!

-.-; Ahem.

Anywhoosle, I hope more people get a chance to update this chapter. (a bit more happened in this one than the previous after all) lol Got some pages done for Crimson and BTS already. That's right! The final chapter for BTS!!! O.o Then I'll only have **_three _**fics to finish. -collapses-

Yugi: Uh...-pokes ferris with a spork- Hmm...

Mokuba: Review!!! XD

Marik: WTF?! O.o


	26. Chapter 26: The Potency of Names

Sorry I'm so late! I had a temp job and no time on my hands. On the days that went slower than a snail I did take lots of notes from my ancient egypt book on their mythology and religion! I also wrote part of this chapter--and got paid! XD That should happen _every _time. (pouts)

SPECIAL NOTE: Last chapter--though no one pointed it out--during a scene, I said the ka items were destroyed, which is not true. I meant the pendants the Master had. They still have the ka items: Zork has one, Yami and company have the other three. (Marik: Why the hell isn't it "Marik and company"?!) O.o ummm...

**Seriyuu: **-tackles- Ha! Look at that! Just reviewed! Excellent! And I'm glad you love the story so much! It's taken forever. -.-; The first half was ra knows how many years ago.

**pride1289:**lol you reviewed _twice _for this chappie, honey. You just thought you didn't. I LUFF YOU!!! XD It's just the second time you actually mentioned things in the story. lol Yes they are all heading for the same place. Not Cairo though. -smirk-

**Love-in-the-Stars**: Another new one! -tackles- Wow! I'm wowed too! Glad you like this fic (and its first half) so much. It's been going on Forever. Almost time to close the curtain. (Bakura: Curtain? What curtain? If I knew there was a curtain I would have closed it a LONG time ago!) -.-; Ahem. Ah, Marik and Bakura reuniting...I'm a bit conflicted with that so we'll see.

**SparkzLight: **I thinks you're new...-tackles- I'm keeping going with this!...wow, that was a messed up sentence. I don't abandon stories--as much as I've itched to before. :P Besides, this one is nearing the end. That would just be cruel. (Yami: You **are **cruel) Oh so true! XD

**Holy Metal Muffin of Death: **-grins- So another reviewer or two Loved your name--as do I. You re-read the story? -wistful sigh- Yeah. Once I've finished this one and AIF and Crimson, I'm gonna re-read all my stories. I've probably forgotten a LOT. My stories are 'like brain sugar'? lol Well that's the first time I've heard it put that way! XD S'awesome!

**dragonlady222: **haha! Marik's plan. Yes, we love Marik's plan, don't we? :D (Yami: Eh...no.) lol Ah, vacations without the internet and other annoying modern things are a Blast! XD I miss summer. :(

**DarkPhoenixIncarnate: **Seriously excited now? Whoot! Let us all be excited! (Bakura: I don' wanna!) Little bastard...Anyway, DIABOUND IS BACK! XD (Bakura: Okay I'm excited!) lol

**Esoteric Memories: **"your plotting and pacing is sublime" -salivates- Nyummy! I love that word: sublime. It's not as good as spewing, but it's still awesome! XD (Yami: O.o) It's funny how I'll research further into things and find the plot weaves smoothly even though I hadn't planned some of it! But let us pretend that I always did. ;)

**Dragon-Tooth: **I know! I didn't see anything wrong with marik's plan! It was the first thought that jumped into my head which means I had to at least have someone suggest it! lol You're right! They don't use enough blood! We need more blood! (Yami: Uhhh...)

**Peepz: **Yo. We'll leave Kana to herself and hope she's doing okay. Slypher the Executive Producer! _Nothing _can beat him! XD Not even Mega Ultra Chicken! (Yami: Someone just shoot me now) And you are right: Food IS good! XD

**Margherita-Lily: **I know! I thought I died too! (Yami: That doesn't make any sense) Shut up. Anyway, glad you've joined us in this story!

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Seriyuu**, **Love-in-the-Stars**, **SparkzLight**,** pride1289,** and **Margherita-Lily**! I would also like to dedicate it to my former teachers: one who has terminal brain cancer and her husband who was also my teacher. Their daughter also has cancer. The song is by Within Temptation. I've been using their songs a lot lately. (Cause they're friggin' awesome, that's why!) I see it from both Yami and Bakura's POV's to their friends--Ryou and Otogi in particular. Lots of jumping around in this chapter!

**Jillian**

I've been dreaming for so long,  
To find a meaning to understand  
The secret of life.  
Why am I here to try again?  
Will I always, will you always  
See the truth when it stares you in the face?  
Will I ever, will I never free myself  
By breaking these chains?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

I've been living for so long,  
Many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms through ages  
Rise and fall, I've seen it all.  
I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders  
Happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?

**Chapter 26: "The Potency of Names"  
**

"So how are we going to go about doing this? Can we find Kuru Eruna?" Yugi asked as they sat in a smaller but extremely comfortable private Kaiba Corp. jet. "We can't look at past flight records because this plane never came to Egypt."

"It's been over six months," Anzu added worriedly. "Will the town have been covered by sand in that amount of time?"

"If I had any money I'd bet it all that Zork has unearthed Kuru Eruna once more," Marik contemplated. "Stop talking and focus now."

The girl grimaced at the golden pendant in her hands. "You guys make it look so easy!"

"We've been using Shadow Magic for quite a while, Anzu," Yugi mused while checking on his darker half who was asleep on a reclined seat.

The former pharaoh was still in much pain from the car crash and Shadow Magic. With the morphine beginning to wear off it only made him confused. Slipping in and out of consciousness, he was leaving the others on their own with Marik as the leader. It was essential he was with them nonetheless. He was the only one that could retrieve his ka: the god Ra.

"Hey guys?"

"What part of 'concentrate' do you not understand?" Marik grumbled while shuffling through a pile of maps on his lap. "You're never going to summon your ka at this rate."

She gave him a frustrated look. "That's sort of what I'm asking. Since the ka reflects what its vessel is experiencing, will Ra be in rough shape because of Yami's current condition?"

Hating to admit she had a point, Marik pretended to study a map. "The ka can be very resistant to what injuries may befall the human body it is connected to. Yes, it won't be as strong as it would be if he were in best physical form. Now _focus_."

The door to the cockpit swung open. "Why won't you let me summon my ka?"

Marik growled, tossing the maps in the empty seat beside him while staring down the raven-haired child. "We agreed to let you come along if you got us the jet. You're here with us, aren't you, kid?"

Mokuba glared at the Egyptian. "But what if my ka is strong…?"

"You're too young to be involved in a Shadow Battle, especially with no previous training," Marik cut him off.

This did not deter the boy. "You're just afraid my ka is stronger than yours!"

Marik balked at him while Yugi tried in vain not to giggle. "What did you say?!"

"Your brother would kill us," Yugi supplied so Mokuba wouldn't further anger Marik. "He's already going to be pissed at us for bringing you along."

Sulking, the boy slumped down on the nearest seat. He knew Yugi spoke the truth. "Can't I just see what it is?" he asked innocently.

Marik narrowed his eyes at the child. "And have you lose control of it and blast us out of the sky? I think not."

"This isn't fair! Anzu's could do that too!"

The argument ceased at the light purple glow materializing in front of Anzu, the pendant in her outstretched hands radiant. Slowly a form took shape. Yugi and Anzu both gasped in slight surprise at the woman that hovered before them.

"Magician of Faith," Yugi murmured, remembering it was the girl's favorite card. When Bakura had sealed them in cards in Duelist Kingdom this was the one Anzu had become.

"Not a strong monster by any means. 300 attack/400 defense," Marik assessed. "Of course, we know those rules don't quite apply."

"Doesn't Magician of Faith have special abilities?" Mokuba pressed while staring wide-eyed at the ka in her strange attire.

"In the game of Duel Monsters the Magician of Faith can retrieve one magic card from the graveyard," Yugi recited. "But what does that mean in real life?"

Marik rubbed his chin in thought before speaking. "This could be a great advantage for us."

They looked at him in confusion, Anzu's ka disappearing as her attention averted.

"But you just said that it's a weak monster!" Mokuba exclaimed, still frustrated about not knowing his own ka.

"That's true. And as Yugi and I both said, we don't really know the 'rules' for the original version of Duel Monsters," Marik stated seriously to his captivated audience. "I have a hunch though. What if with ka such as Anzu's that would, in the game, allow a person to use another card, could also use cards in real life?"

"Are you saying I could use any card I wanted?" Anzu asked in disbelief.

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Marik smirked at her. "First, we'll have to test my theory. Second, if it proves true, you will only be able to use magic cards. That is the only type of card the Magician of Faith can retrieve."

"Awesome!" Mokuba cheered.

"And if she can use magic cards?" Yugi inquired unsurely.

"We could make monsters stronger," Mokuba suggested while eyeing the ka item in Anzu's hands.

"That," Marik's gaze drifted to the sleeping yami. "And she could use Reborn the Monster."

* * *

"This is delicious!" Jounouchi exclaimed between large bites of food. "What do they call this again?"

The thief inhaled deeply from his cigarette in a moment of pure bliss. Jou scowled but refrained from lecturing Bakura. It was the least he could do considering the former tomb robber had saved them several times. He didn't have the right to criticize Bakura even if he disapproved of the smoking.

"Where do we go now?" Jou asked glancing around the small open restaurant. They'd only been able to pay after Bakura picked a few pockets. "Call Kaiba Corp.? It'll be practically impossible to convince them to let us talk to moneybags."

Bakura stared at the end of the cigarette that was glowing bright orange as it burned. "We don't know who is alive. And we can't waste our time on unsuccessful attempts."

"Then what?"

"Why do you always assume I have all the answers?" the thief griped, cigarette between his teeth. " 'Why did your hair turn white again? Will Diabound stay this strong? Do you think McDonald fries are the same here as they are at home?'" he repeated the blonde's earlier questions in an annoyed tone.

"And they're not! They're even better!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. It figured the teen would completely miss his point. The thief didn't have a plan for what was to come. He wasn't partial to the lack of information he had to go on. Zork had changed in the three thousand years of absence.

"Just as we did earlier, we must rely on ourselves. We must act as no one else is coming," he instructed grimly.

The grin slipped from Jounouchi's face. "But Yami and Marik…!"

"No," the thief cut him off. "Don't think about them. All of them are out of the picture."

"But…!"

"We have to be prepared to do this ourselves," Bakura told the blonde. "Even if they are alive and are capable of coming here how will they know where to look?"

Jou made a face. "Well that's a no-brainer. The place we all know about, including Zork. Kuru Eruna."

This simple revelation made the white-haired Egyptian start. How had he not considered something so plainly obvious? Yes, he had surmised Zork would go to Kuru Eruna but the thought that the others would know to go there hadn't crossed his mind. While the idea of reinforcements was good there was the great risk that, upon returning to the village, they would come upon Zork before they could regroup. Their meeting place was also the final battlefield.

He chewed on the cigarette. "We still must plan it will only be the two of us facing off against Zork."

"I don't know if you recall, but I don't have a ka item," Jou reminded him nervously. "Can Diabound take on Zork by itself?"

The thief internally grimaced. As strong as Diabound was, if Zork found a way to absorb all of the Shadow Magic from Otogi…He stared at the end of his cigarette as it to ash and fell off. Sighing, he tossed it to the floor, Jou waiting for an answer.

"They always burn out too fast," Bakura muttered.

* * *

"I shouldn't be surprised the scarce amount of information they have uncovered about the 'ancient times'," Zork mused flipping carelessly through a pamphlet as he and Otogi seemingly wandered through a museum. "Considering how dense you mortals are, I suppose it shouldn't come as any surprise."

Otogi didn't respond. He was still shaken. For a moment back on the street he was certain the demon was going to kill him…

"_Why did you raid the ancient Egypt section of the Domino City Museum?" Otogi asked. _

_For a split second those brown eyes went red and the teen immediately regretted asking. Then 'Bakura' or 'Ryou' smiled cunningly, chuckling at some private joke. _

"_I doubt you figured that out all on your own. So they all are aware then." _

"_We already knew you were back," a bold dice master commented. "It would have been wasted time to just trash the place. You were looking for something." Dragon eyes locked on the backpack from which dark magic was emitting. Zork kept it on his person constantly. "And you found it." _

_The demon gazed at Otogi, scrutinizing as he tried to decide how much the dice master had learned. He was becoming aware of his new abilities which could pose as a problem. Still, Otogi would need someone to instruct him on how to control such a vast amount of magic. This was a nuisance but no real concern. Zork wasn't teaching him anything. Without proper training the boy could not harness enough power to do anything that would thwart Zork's plans. Maybe alter them slightly, but that was all. _

Otogi hadn't understood what had happened; why he'd been let off the hook so easily. It unnerved him once again. He supposed he couldn't complain: his head and limbs were still intact. Moving away from the distracted demon, the dice master tapped into his new senses searching for something that could help him somehow. A few objects held faint traces of magic that had long since been expunged.

Sighing in acceptance that he was stuck, he decided he might as well act like a tourist and spend the remainder of his life—however little was left—admiring the well-crafted and extremely detailed ancient artifacts in the showcases.

"These people were sex-crazed," he mumbled in disgust at the mythological tales of the gods. "It's a _wonder_ people still don't follow this religion."

He drifted through the large room making certain not to stray too far from Zork. The last thing he needed was the demon accusing him of trying to escape. Nothing interested him. His current situation left him with nothing but dread. While he was understanding how to suppress his powers, if Zork released the portion of Shadow Magic he'd taken Otogi was positive he would be overwhelmed. And even if he were ready, he seriously doubted he could force Zork to return the magic.

Glancing at an information plaque he read: " 'Offerings and prayers could be made only to a divine force that had its own name'."

It probably meant the gods. That didn't help one bit. Otogi wasn't about to fall prostrate and call out to an ancient Egyptian god.

"This is stupid," he growled under his breath. He was always one to look out for himself. This time he'd been put in a state of affairs he was not educated in.

His eyebrows rose at the next sign titled: "The Potency of Names". Peeking over his shoulder at Zork, Otogi hurriedly read the text.

" 'A name is required in order to give life…" He skipped several lines. " 'Muttering a god's name put its ka into a vessel such as a statue' That must be how they made duel monsters," he contemplated.

He doubted such a spell would work on Zork. Yami had used an advanced banishment incantation on both himself and Zork. The demon would not fall for that twice. It occurred to Otogi that the spell Yami had used also involved names. His own name: Atemu. He'd used it as the seal. It appeared names were extremely potent.

"Give me something else!" he urged, eyes scrolling down the text, thanking himself for learning English. " 'If one knows their enemy's name they can magically destroy them by writing it in a curse on a clay bowl or a figure in the form of a bound captive, which can be smashed as part of an execration ritual…'"

This was the best possible way of fighting the demon he'd stumbled upon yet. A statue or clay pot wouldn't cut it. It had to be an item much stronger. He would only get one chance. He had to find something that would give him the greatest chance of success. And he had a sinking feeling he had a very limited time slot in which to fulfill his plan.

"Find anything interesting?" Zork questioned as he approached.

Otogi 'nonchalantly' stepped to the next display in an uninterested fashion. "No. Not really."

* * *

"I'm not easy about this," Yami voiced his concerns as they stood in the desert a good distance from the private aircraft. "Anzu doesn't have enough experience to produce a spell of this enormity."

"Do we really have any other options?" Marik asked as Yugi gave said girl further coaching, Mokuba eating every word. "We don't know where your palace was. I've weighed our very few options. Anzu resurrecting Ra by using Reborn the Monster is our best."

Yami didn't like it and it was quite apparent no one else did either. Anzu was pallid, her hands holding the ka item shaking violently. No one was forcing her to do this though she felt obligated anyway. She wanted to save Ryou and Otogi as well as avenge the deaths of so many people. She could only pray she could do it. Marik wished he could take her place; partially to take the pressure off Anzu but also so he felt like he was contributing to their cause more.

"Lemme see what my ka is! Maybe I can help!" Mokuba continued to insist jumping up and down in the sand.

"Clam it, kid. You are _not_ joining a Shadow Battle!" Marik ground out with his thinning patience.

It would be an amusing spectacle if not for the impending encounter awaiting them. Yugi looked over at Yami and nodded.

(Are you certain she's ready, aibou?)

((As ready as she can be in the time we have.))

Not reassured at all by that answer, the former pharaoh gave in. "All right. You are in charge of this, Marik. How do we proceed?"

"Technically it might or might not work," the younger Egyptian admitted. "There's the chance your ka is not retrievable. If it is, we might need to be closer to where your palace and city used to be than we are. If those two aren't problems, Anzu still has to be able to control her ka well enough. Only then will we know for sure if she can use magic cards…"

"Hold it!" Yami interrupted in disbelief. "She hasn't used a magic card yet?!"

Marik released a frustrated grunt. "We're trying to have her save and gather her energies for this."

"It's too dangerous, Marik! I can't accept…!"

"I'm doing it, Yami." They turned to the girl. "Whether you approve of Marik's methods, time is not on our side."

"You realize we don't know the consequences on you and your ka regardless if you are successful," Yami cautioned her quietly. If anything happened to her on his account…

"I understand. Don't worry so much," she offered a weak smile before looking at Marik. "Let's do this."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Otogi probed as he and Zork left the museum. "You have me. Isn't that what you want?"

"I like how your mind works though the constant questions are beginning to irk me," the demon replied as they headed off for dinner. "I want all of my former hosts, particularly the priest, the thief, and, though never my vessel, the pharaoh. If little Marik shows it will be an added treat. Despite your earlier remarks: they _are_ alive."

Otogi squeezed through a group of people. "How are you so sure?"

Zork smirked. "Don't play dumb, boy. Didn't you feel the immense burst of power earlier today?"

The teen hesitated before venturing. "Off towards the desert?"

Otogi hadn't been able to decipher what it was. It had been big—something breaking through a barrier. He had figured it was Zork's doing, not even considering it could be his friends. His heart leapt to his throat at the revel some were alive.

"Precisely," the demon grinned. "That force you felt was Diabound's reawakening."

A knot formed in the pit of the dice master's stomach. 'Diabound. That means Bakura's here in Egypt! And he's probably not alone.'

"It shouldn't be much longer before the pharaoh revives his ka as well." Zork looked up at the blue sky with narrowed eyes. "The priest must have flown them here."

The teen could make out the thrilled anticipation in the gravelly voice. "And then what?"

He could feel those burning eyes peer at him. "And then you and I will go to the designated meeting point."

Otogi's brow furrowed. "Designated meeting point? You never mentioned one to them."

Zork bowed his head and chuckled. "There was no need to."

* * *

"I always figured I was a kid with a fairly normal life, you know?" Jou contemplated as he and Bakura prepared to turn in early at a hotel.

"No, I don't."

Jou shook a blanket, examining it dubiously. "You know what I mean. Put yourself in someone else's shoes for a minute."

"Why would I do that?" the thief grumbled lighting up a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in here!" the blonde berated him, not wanting to have the reek cling to himself as well.

"I didn't see any signs I couldn't."

"You would ignore them anyway," Jou countered.

"Do I stick my nose into other peoples' business?"

"Well I wouldn't except for the stench will be on me too and secondhand smoke!"

Someone pounded on the other side of the wall. This followed by annoyed shouting in Arabic. Bakura slammed his fist into the wall so hard Jou was surprised it didn't go through, yelling back at the other person in their native language in retaliation.

"Since when do you speak Arabic?" Jou gaped at the thief.

"I'm fluent in many languages," Bakura replied offhandedly inhaling from his cigarette, pretending his hand didn't hurt. "And we've ventured way off topic."

Allowing his amazement to subside the blonde forced himself to focus. "Right. So it's just you and me against Zork. What do we do?"

'What can **I** do?' he thought to himself.

"Laying all the cards out on the table…" Bakura released a cloud of black. "…there is nothing you can do to help, Katsuya. You would just be another potential host for him to transfer to. I'll have to protect myself as it is while doing what I can to get that bastard separated from my hikari."

The fact that Zork could shift to him hadn't even occurred to Jou. "You mean…you're going to fight him alone? Bakura, that won't work and you know it! He controlled you in the past and you had Diabound then too!"

The bleak expression on the former tomb robber's face told that he was all too aware of that. He couldn't conjure in his brain a way that Jou could even be of assistance. The teen couldn't summon his ka as aid or protection to himself. Bringing the teen along would just mean one more casualty—one of the first Bakura actually was being given the chance to prevent.

"What about our mind link?" Jou asked out of the blue. "Does Zork know about that?"

Bakura was once again blown away by the teen's observations. "I don't believe so. The danger of the mind links is I also have one with Ryou who we can assume he's still infesting. There were no mind links in ancient Egypt. My concern is he may very well breach my mind through my connection with Ryou. Then he may discover ours."

"But if he doesn't then we can communicate without him knowing!" Jou pressed on at Bakura's skeptical look. "I understand the risk involved. Big risks. But if we sit back and do nothing then soon _everyone_ will suffer! This isn't just about us! Isn't that what you've always believed? It's never been about you! And it hasn't for me either!"

Jounouchi's determination was impressive. While he'd always been as stubborn as a mule he usually didn't comprehend to the full extent of the situation, jumping into it blindly. Not this time. Bakura was worried about one more thing.

"Is this partially because your family and Honda are gone?" he inquired softly. "You're willing to throw your life away as a sacrificial offering because you don't see any other future for yourself?"

"If we don't do something there won't _be_ a future!" Jou knelt on his bed, ignoring the smoke lingering in the air. "It's like you said, right? If we don't do it then what? We hope someone else figures all of this out and swoops in to save the day? You're over three thousand years old! You of all people should know that these kinds of things happened all the time throughout history! People do it for the benefit of everyone else, not themselves. More often than not they don't survive. Someone could have saved the world yesterday unbeknownst to anyone! And there will be someone to save the world after today…if we make sure there is a tomorrow."

This left the thief speechless. Where was the teen who'd had such simple views of the world before? Comparing life to a donut shop? When had he grown up so much? Taking up a responsibility, a burden he didn't have to accept for a world that would never know regardless of the outcome. If they were successful, which was highly unlikely, they would receive no recognition for it. If they lost no one would be aware of the two individuals that had tried to defend them against their demise. Bakura had already sacrificed himself and his existence to save his people. And here was the mutt willing to do so for complete strangers.

'Where did this begin?' he pondered sadly that it had come to this. 'Before the Millennium Items…before Akunadin…when was it? Who caused it? Fear. It was human error—the consequence of their fear.' Brown eyes stayed locked with Jou's. 'And here we are to deal with their shit.'

"Why does it feel like it's always your little group and Marik and myself that have to clean these messes up?" he growled crushing the cigarette into the bedpost leaving a charred burn.

Jou opened his mouth to reply when Bakura stiffened. His eyes went wide, staring at something invisible to the teen. Jounouchi was about to ask what was happening but decided to try through their link instead. Then he felt it. It was a sort of detonation, like something had penetrated the planet's atmosphere. Even though everything was unmoving physically it felt like he was in the middle of an earthquake. After what seemed like a lifetime it ceased leaving him quivering where he knelt.

The thief glanced at Jou to find the teen quite distressed. He himself was relieved. That was only because he, unlike Jou, knew what the phenomenon had been.

"Katsuya."

No response.

"Katsuya."

Still nothing.

Bakura ignited a match and held a cigarette to it. Jou's nostrils flared before his attention whipped to the white-haired thief.

"What the hell was that just now?!"

More reassured now that they weren't alone, Bakura stared at the teen in slight amusement. "We've gotta get going."

Jou blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about…?"

"The others have arrived."

A brief moment then comprehension brightened Jou's features. "You mean…?!"

"Yup. We're not gonna be getting any sleep if we want to catch up with Yami and the others. Let's move, Katsuya."

"I told you they would come!" Jou beamed as he scurried after the thief out of the room.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Bakura couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

No one said anything, staring in bafflement at the ka high above them. It had taken several tries but Anzu had finally been able to activate the magic card. She was kneeling on the ground panting heavily. Yami was unsure what he was supposed to think of the result. Marik quirked his eyebrow; the first to come out of his daze.

"Are you _sure _you used Reborn the Monster?"

"What does it look like?" Anzu huffed holding up said card.

"It doesn't look like Ra, for one thing!" Marik pointed at the human-shaped ka with purple and gold armor and shield, a long curved sword, and a reddish brown ponytail.

"Black Luster Soldier," Yugi said after a moment studying the duel monster. "3000 attack points and 2500 defense."

"I told you to summon Yami's ka!" Marik snarled at Anzu, disgusted.

"I did!"

"Then why did _this_ monster appear?!"

"Is it your ka, Yami?" Mokuba asked while tilting his head back to gaze at the soldier.

Yami could feel the connection to the monster above. He'd never felt that when controlling any of the three gods in ancient Egypt. So he never had actually used his ka in battle. The gods were to ensure that. This was his real ka.

"Yes," he replied in quiet amazement. "Yes it is."

Anzu sent Marik a victorious look who in turn was ready to explode. Mokuba began asking questions Yugi tried to answer while Yami gazed at his ka, having almost forgotten they were even there.

'So this is my true ka,' he thought fondly. 'I never would have guessed.'

There was the slight let down that Ra was not his ka. They had been depending on the god to be their trump card against Zork. As wonderful as it was to be reunited with a ka he'd never known, Yami felt the weight of responsibility. He'd failed to permanently lock the demon away three thousand years ago. It cost everyone dear to him their lives. Now it just felt like history was repeating itself. Jou's family and Honda had already fallen, and possibly the blonde himself and Bakura.

'Everyone was counting on me…is counting on me,' Yami reasoned as he stared at Black Luster Soldier. 'Bakura, what would you do?'

"…Then just summon Ra! If it was destroyed around here then you should be able to resurrect it!" Marik pressured Anzu who was becoming increasingly irritated.

"I can't! It took all of my energy to summon Yami's ka!" she informed him bluntly. "I don't have the amount of power and skills needed to summon one of the gods!"

"Only the pharaoh could summon the gods. And Yami can't do that with Black Luster Soldier's abilities," Yugi added.

Marik was ready to let loose all of hell but held back. She could not be blamed. Anzu had just used a magic card with her ka to locate and summon another ka that had lain dormant for thousands of years. She deserved credit for accomplishing as much as she had. Was it really any surprise that Ra and the other gods were out of her reach? It wasn't that Black Luster Soldier was a bad monster. It was more powerful than Silver Fang. But it just wasn't enough, not against Zork.

"We know we have to go to Kuru Eruna," he stated in a quiet voice. "Zork will probably already be there waiting for us."

"And Otogi? Have you sensed anything further?" Anzu asked turning from Marik to the yami and hikari. The three shared a look.

"No."

"But what does that mean?" the girl pressed.

"He's okay, isn't he?" Mokuba tugged on Yugi's sleeve.

Yami grimaced. "I cannot say."

"It may already be too late," Marik spoke what no one wanted to think.

Anzu shook her head persistently. "You would have sensed it!"

"Not necessarily. What if we had still been in Japan when it happened?"

"When _what_ happened?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

Yami and Otogi glanced at one another. If Otogi was dead and Zork had consumed his powers then it was already over. They'd experienced the overwhelming power of the Shadow Realm back at the doctor's house when Otogi went haywire. And that was before his ka at devoured the last emerald. It would be even more potent now and unstoppable. No monster, not even Ra itself could defeat that.

'Another suicide mission,' Marik thought wretchedly. They'd given Zork too much time already. There was no doubt in Marik's mind that Otogi was gone.

The former pharaoh was in a very similar mind-set. 'Are we too late? Did I fail him? How could I have let this happen? We knew the risks, we took all the possible measures we could and still we could not save him!'

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. History really was repeating itself. Only this time Zork had a much greater advantage. This time around he'd taken hostages Yami actually cared about.

'There's still a chance Ryou's alive,' he reasoned. 'I can still try to save him at the very least; even if that's all I can do.'

"We need to decide who is going to Kuru Eruna," he said aloud, avoiding Mokuba's question.

Anzu started. "But you said we needed to stay together."

"There is strength in numbers, but only so much," he replied, referring to the ka items. They only had three. "Anzu is drained from recovering my ka. She will need time to recuperate. It's already been decided that Mokuba will not be coming with. The two of you will stay here with the jet."

"But we have three ka items!" Anzu objected, determined despite her weakened state. "Shouldn't we use as much as we can against Zork?"

Yami's lips pressed together in a tight line. He didn't need a ka item. Marik answered for him.

"Yugi, Yami, and I will go. We have the strongest monsters and the most experience." He noted Mokuba opening his mouth to argue. The child still wanted to know what his ka was. "Anzu, you keep a hold of that ka item. It's your only defense. We need people here in case things take a turn for the worst."

"As in fleeing?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Marik closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. "If we don't make it back…"

"Don't talk like…!"

"If we don't make it back," Marik repeated louder over Anzu's outburst, "then it will be up to the two of you. You'll return to Japan and regroup with Kaiba and the doctor. You will only have one ka item then. Choose who will wield it wisely. You'll be the last line of defense."

The girl and young boy were both shaking at this order. It was becoming all too real. Losing Honda had been heartbreaking, but this was on a whole other level. This was no longer just their group. It was everyone.

"If nothing else, we'll try to save Ryou," Yami told them before turning to Marik. "We need a mode of transportation. One that does not involve using our ka. We need to preserve as much energy as possible for our face-off with Zork. The plane must be left here for Anzu and Mokuba."

The younger Egyptian nodded before looking up at Black Luster Solider and the starry sky above the ka. In their discussions and plans it had become night. The darkness would be yet another disadvantage.

"Should we wait until dawn?"

"If we're going into that chamber it won't matter whether it's daytime or not," Yami reminded him dismally, watching Marik go pale at the recollection they had to go underground. He knew there was no sense giving the teen the option of not going. Marik would refuse despite his qualms.

"R-right."

"It's too late to go looking for a car or anything right now," Anzu pointed out. "Not to mention we're in the middle of the desert. Perhaps you should wait…"

"We've waited too long already," Marik cut her off impatiently.

"Rashness won't help," she rejoined hands on her hips. "You could walk right into a trap."

"We're already doing that. We've been doing that time and time again!"

Yami decided to strategize out loud to get them back on track. "He'll sense use coming regardless of whether we use our kas or not." Violet eyes rested on Marik. "We'll ride Silver Fang there. Then you will wait at the entrance to the chamber until you have replenished some of your energy. Do not come rushing down too soon," he warned the blonde. "Promise me that. Bakura's not here and if he were he would kill me if I let you do something stupid. I will dismiss this idea if you intend to break that oath. So promise me."

As much as he wanted to disagree Marik could not. It was the most logical solution they had. And the mention of the former tomb robber only made him all the more resolute.

"All right. Fine," he grumbled before there was a flash and the giant white wolf stood tall above them. Black Luster Soldier disappeared for the time being. "Climb aboard," Marik beckoned Yami and Yugi as the ka crouched granting access to its back. "To Kuru Eruna we go."

"Be careful you guys!" Anzu called as they sped off into the darkness.

"I don't really think it matters," Marik muttered under his breath.

* * *

"…You got mud on your face! You big disgrace! Somebody better put you back into your place…!"

Bakura reached over and switched the radio to the jeep off. "And I will if you don't stop singing!"

The blonde pouted. "I was just getting in the fighting spirit, is all! Geez!"

"Katsuya, singing a song by Queen is not what I would consider 'getting into the fighting spirit' as you so eloquently put it." The thief turned the on the bright lights, the only light in the dark desert. They decided it would be their fastest way to get to their friends. Bakura didn't want to use Diabound any more than he had to.

"Maybe not to you," the teen retorted slouching in his seat.

"You certainly have changed in demeanor," Bakura observed, sharp eyes darting about in search of their friends.

"There's no use being all morose! What's gonna happen will happen," Jou stated more confidently than he actually felt. Truth be told, he was just trying to distract himself. "Do you sense anything?"

Bakura's fingers twitched on the steering wheel. "Very faintly. I think there is a ka summoned…but they're not using its power."

The blonde grinned. "Well that means they're not fighting."

'Then what the hell are they doing?' Bakura wracked his mind. 'Maybe only some of them survived and it is people who have not summoned their ka before.'

"Was it Ra you sensed, Bakura?"

The thief stared straight ahead. "It was Yami's ka. I could tell by the amount of force used to recover it. Just as with recovering Diabound, there was a fusion of Shadow Magic that was released when the ka awoke."

"Awesome!" Jou cheered raising his arms above his head in victory. "With Ra on our side we'll be unstoppable!"

"Don't get overconfident."

Something about the summoning of the ka had been…different. Bakura had faced off against all three gods in the past. The magical signature of Yami's ka returning did not match any of the three. It was foreign to the thief. He didn't mention this to Jounouchi. There was no use in dampening the teen's mood. They would find the truth when they caught up with Yami and whoever he was with.

'Please Marik,' he beseeched the blonde to be among them. 'Just be alive.'

"Can we go any faster?" Jou tapped him on the shoulder. "We don't want them getting to Kuru Eruna before we join them."

As an answer the thief applied as much pressure as he dared to the accelerator given the blackness around them and the uneven terrain. History had already repeated itself far enough. He'd be damned if it went any further.

"Woo yeah! Let's kick some ancient demon ass!" Jou shouted into the night.

And Bakura couldn't think of a better idea than that.

* * *

Otogi's fork clattered to the pavement as his entire body went numb. In his blurred consciousness he could feel the new presence in the desert. It was powerful, though nothing compared to Diabound. His dragon eyes could see its aura, a dark violet glow. Then it was like an electric shock brought him back, pulsing through his veins. Swallowing the piece of spicy meat he had been chewing he dared look at the smug demon sitting across the table from him outside in the glow of the lights of Egypt's capital.

'Shit!'

"That's correct," Zork confirmed as if he'd heard the dice master's mind. "The pharaoh's ka has returned to this realm." He pushed his chair away. "It's time, boy."

The black-haired teen reached down to pick up his fork, pausing a moment to gaze at the backpack set near Ryou's feet. In this instant he came to the decision its contents were his only hope in ridding himself of Zork. He would use the spell he'd read about at the museum using the item in the backpack. Not a fool, he was aware that whatever it was probably was part of the plan for his own demise. The real question was: would Zork kill him before or after his friends arrived?

"I said get up!"

Placing the fork neatly on the table Otogi stood slowly. Even as Zork tried to mask it Otogi could sense the mounting tension and agitation in his companion. This could be good or bad. He guessed the latter. The ancient entity hadn't made any mistakes as of late. Zork was impatient, having waited long for what was about to happen.

As he followed the demon at a rapid pace though the streets of Cairo another realization dawned on Otogi. The Shadow Magic within him was immense and he had not had an opportunity to test it or practice. He would have to use it for the first time ever while attempting to banish the demon. A basically impossible feat. Accessing that amount of magic would be catastrophic not only to himself but to anyone in the area. While Yami and Bakura had regained their kas it did not mean they could defend themselves against that. They didn't stand a chance.

'Don't be stupid, guys. Don't come,' he silently begged his friends. 'Please don't come!'

* * *

All righty! We're on to the final battle next chapter! XD Whoot whoot!

As a note: My teachers from Egypt said McDonalds actually has _good _food over there. They went to our McDonalds (in the US) and said it was disgusting. How is that fair?! We _invented_ McDonalds! The food should at least be edible!

Otogi: Hellooo? Impending demise? No hope left? Any of this ringing a bell?

Oh, hi! XD

Otogi: -.-; I hate you sooo much right now.

Isn't he sweet? I'm thinking two more chapters outta do it for this ficcie!

Bakura: Thank ra! Kill me, don't kill me--just END it already!

lol

Oops I forgot: the things Otogi read about were things I got from my ancient Egypt mythology and religion book. It was not made up! Just like the ka, ba and all that good stuff!

REVIEW! XDXDXD


	27. Chapter 27: Enshrouded Beasts

Hey all! So sorry about the wait! The chapter's short. I'm planning on doing one or two more (that will be longer) to finish it off for good. Hoping to do so within the next few days (or week) :P I figured after 4 fucking yrs it's about time, no? -sweatdrop-

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Ah Ryou. Poor poor Ryou. We all hope he can be saved, don't we? (Ryou: I'm not liking where this is going...) -smirk-

**dragonlady222: **ha! Think Mokuba should get to use his ka, eh? (Mokuba: Fweeee! Booya! Take that, Marik!) (Marik: -mutters- Bloody kids) lol And yes, Yami has his ka back!...only it's not ra. (Yami: Damn) (Bakura: You suck!)

**Seriyou: **More luffly within temptation lyrics! XD Can't get enough of 'em! Black Luster Soldier? Yesss! Another reviewer and I discussed this quite a while back. It created a plot twist that created another plot twist! I **love **when that happens! ;D

**Esoteric Memories: **-blush- You flatter! This chapter doesn't have as much of a 'flow' as you call it. At least I don't think so. Not that it's a bad thing, I just jump around a bit more. The plot line remains intact through the scene changes though. That's what matters. :)

**Love-in-the-Stars: **Poor Otogi. Yeah, his life sucks right now. (Otogi: Hate hate hate you!) And he's handling it so well. "And i just love how Jou is like totally pumped up for this fight." He's adorable. Note that would not be me in that situation either. ;) Unfortunately someone bursts his bubble this chapter. It had to happen though. He can't fight while singing Queen. (Bakura: Technically he _could_...) -winces- Yeah, I just think it would kill the mood a bit. (Jou: -pouts- You people are no fun) ha! You tell Marik and Bakura to run from me! They cannot escape! No one can! Mwahahahahahaa! (Marik: O.o) (Bakura: Brilliant -.-)

**Dragon-Tooth: **Yes I have let Jou mature...to some degree. (Bakura: Not much) -grins- Okay, so just a tad. Ah, poor Marik with the weak ka. It is no competition to Red Eyes power-wise though. :P Wow. Bakura _and _Yami are going to die? Cool. XD (Yami: WHAT?!) (Bakura: Finally! _Mercy_!) (Marik: -sob- No!!!)

**Peepz:** "or you know... you could just destroy the whole world. either way" Hmm...I'll consider it. (Yugi: Uh oh.)

**pride1289: **A fish memory? lol My fish have good memories. One of them plays dead. He won't move even if you tap on the tank. Only when you shake the food container in front of the tank does he budge. (Bakura: A-HEM!) Oh. Ranting. XD

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Esoteric Memories** and **Love-in-the-Stars**. Lyrics from "Forsaken" by Within Temptation. Whoot! XD

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile  
While we thought we were gaining,  
We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away  
Our time has run out, our future has doubt,  
There's no more escape_

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind_

_The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind  
We tried to hide what we feared inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow  
As the sea started rising,  
The land that we conquered just washed away  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain_

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,  
Only ruins stay behind_

_Now the day has come  
The day has come_

**Chapter 27: Enshrouded Beasts  
**

"Why haven't we caught up with them yet? Shouldn't we have found them by now?" Jou asked loudly as Bakura drove the jeep through the pitch black desert.

"They're on the move."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Well then step on it! We gotta catch up with them!"

"Katsuya, if I go any faster we're going to end up upside-down in the Ra-forsaken dunes!"

Jounouchi scowled at his companion. "Then we'd better figure out…Hey! What's that?" He pointed at a very large object head. The lights from the car reflected off of it as he stood and squinted. "See it?"

"Yes I see the jet! Now sit your ass down!" the former tomb robber snapped, gradually slowing the vehicle as they approached. Breaking fast in the sand would be detrimental.

"It's moneybags!"

Sure enough the Kaiba Corp logo covered the entire side. Bakura had never thought he'd be glad to see the CEO. Halting the jeep a safe distance from the aircraft Bakura undid his seatbelt. He was more wary than the teen who was practically frolicking through the sand.

"Jounouchi!"

Anzu and Mokuba hurried to the duo, the two of them practically jumping on the blonde.

"Thank God you're both alive!" the girl breathed. "We've been so worried!"

"Not as worried as we were about you guys!" Jou grinned, embracing her in return.

Bakura looked around them but, as he suspected, no one else showed. 'They've gone ahead.'

"So where's everyone else?" Jou pressed excitedly. "They've gotta see Bakura's ka. It's wicked!"

Anzu's expression sobered due to the matter at hand. "The others…left for Kuru Eruna a while ago…"

"We'll catch them! No probs!" her friend winked at her, not taking notice of the way she and Mokuba had gone quiet. "Everyone's okay though, right?"

Bakura knew he was holding his breath at the twinge of sadness in the girl's blue eyes. "The doctor and Kaiba were hurt badly. We left them in Japan…"

"What? Moneybags isn't here? You stole the jet?!"

"Hey I have clearance for it!" Mokuba glowered at the older boy in annoyance, tired of his age being a factor in everything.

"There were casualties," Bakura stated. He didn't ask. He recognized the look on her face.

She nodded dejectedly, lower lip trembling. "Mr. M-Mutou."

Jou froze. "Gramps?" he whispered hoarsely.

All of his joy at reuniting with his friends was snuffed in an instant. Not another one. Not another person so close to him. The friendly shop owner had been family to him, always steering him in the right direction. He could be firm at times but it was always in the teen's best interest. Really, he was more family to Jou than the blonde's parents had ever been. Jou had gone to the shop every single day after school including the ones he got detention…which were frequent.

'This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be involved,' the teen thought bitterly, growing angry again. 'What did he ever do to anybody?'

Bakura focused on Anzu, allowing Jou to absorb this information. "You used a ka item."

She started in surprise, looking down at the golden pendant resting against her chest. "I...y-yes. How did you…?"

"I can sense it. Your spiritual energies are drained quite a bit," he commented. "This is why they left you behind." She nodded in confirmation. "What did you do that caused such a drop in your energies?" he asked seriously.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Yugi called as Silver Fang ambled seemingly aimlessly.

"Pretty sure," Marik mumbled gripping the thick fur on the scruff of his ka's neck.

He was trying to pick up any magical energies that could help him pinpoint the exact location of Kuru Eruna. If Otogi was alive then he should be sensing the potency of the Shadows. He wasn't though. Not even a trace of Zork's powers reached him. What did that mean? Wasn't the demon headed for the ancient village? Did they have it wrong?

"Perhaps we should look at this from a different angle," Yami suggested, having been attempting the same as Marik.

Yugi tightened his arms around his darker half's waist as the wolf made several large leaps before resuming its swift pace. The ka item in his possession was of little comfort. He was still disconsolate about leaving Anzu and Mokuba behind. The loss of so many people, his grandfather the latest in a series of tragedies, left the boy emotionally injured. While he wanted retribution, the chances were slim to none with the enemy they were facing.

"What other angles are there? He wants to fight all of us!" Marik argued even as doubt plagued him. Were they missing something?

"Channel in your senses more!" Yami instructed the younger Egyptian. "Focus."

"Excuse me if my brain is on overload at the moment," Marik muttered under his breath.

He was about to fight the demon that had controlled him. Even if the creature had no name and had possessed Marik and Marik alone it would still always be his darker half. Zork would always be his yami. Ever since Battle City there had been that lingering fear in a corner of his mind. The fear that his yami would return. And it was far worse than he had ever imagined it could be.

'Silver Fang, the Dark Magician, and Black Luster Soldier. There's no way we can win this.'

Death had never felt so real. Marik had regrets the plenty. More than any other was never telling Bakura how he truly felt. Was the thief even aware? What if Bakura had died not knowing?

"What should we do?" Yugi looked to the two Egyptians for guidance. "We can't do anything if we can't _find_ Zork…" They glanced down at Silver Fang as the majestic wolf released a rumbling growl.

"What is it?" Yugi gripped his darker half nervously.

Marik dug his fingers into his ka's fur as he focused on his connection with it. "Shadow Magic. Dead ahead."

* * *

"Can I have the ka item?"

"_No_," was the unanimous answer.

Mokuba glowered in the back seat of the jeep from beside Anzu. After a brief explanation from the girl, in which Bakura repeatedly interrupted with questions and confirmations, it was decided she and the young Kaiba were coming along. The thief really was determined to leave the boy behind, however the child threatened to come after them in the jet. No one was going to call his bluff on that.

"Katsuya is wearing the pendant for a reason," Bakura lectured less anyone had forgotten. "Red Eyes is fairly strong. Plus his spirit hasn't been drained."

"If you aren't going to let Anzu use it then why did you insist on her going with you?" Mokuba demanded stubbornly.

"Kid's got a point," Jou piped up but not in the chipper way he had before. The news of Mr. Mutou's death was weighing down on him. "Wouldn't it have been safer for Anzu to stay behind?"

"Yes."

The three passengers gaped at the yami who was either ignoring them or pretending to. His white hair whipped in his face as his sharp brown eyes darted to keep on the lookout for any dangers in their unmapped path. This was too much for Jounouchi who was not about to lose another friend when it could be so easily prevented from happening. He grabbed the thief roughly by the shoulder.

"Then why the hell did you make her come?!"

"After all of this and you still don't trust my judgments?"

"You can be irrational too! Especially when it comes to people like Marik or Zork…"

"Face the truth that I am far more capable of understanding our current situation than you," Bakura cut him off while their heads jerked as the jeep hurtled over several large lumps.

Anzu glanced between them uncertainly. "Jou, perhaps we should just…"

"No, he has no right to drag you into this, Anzu!" the blonde snapped heatedly.

"I am already involved!" she argued, wanting to fill the rifts within their group. They needed to all be cooperating. This was not time to fight each other. "I'm sure Bakura has his reasons…"

"Then let's hear them!"

The former tomb robber recognized that the teen would not back down until he received an answer. Would that be less of a problem than the actual truth? He wasn't so sure himself. Then again, he couldn't have them doubtful and suspicious. He took a deep breath but the burden did not lift.

"You said your ka is the Magician of Faith?" She nodded. Bakura glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "That means you can use Magic Cards. You already proved that by summoning Yami's ka using Reborn the Monster."

It had been slightly surprising that Ra was not Yami's ka. Instead, Anzu and Mokuba told them, it was Black Luster Soldier. That had created a major flaw in their plans. The most powerful monster wasn't optional. In its place was a monster with the same amount of power as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. While it was great that was not enough. Upon learning this Bakura began taking apart his previous strategies, replacing Ra with the Black Luster Soldier. From there he eliminated Kaiba's ka from the equation as the CEO would not be coming to aid them. That left them with Diabound, Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Dark Magician, Black Luster Soldier, the Magician of Faith, and Silver Fang. While neither Yami nor Bakura needed a pendant to summon their kas, their friends did. And they only had three of said items. Zork had the fourth. That meant they couldn't use all of the power they had at once.

Bakura had mulled over it until it hurt to think. Even using special abilities, there was no way they were any match for Zork. If Otogi was alive – which Bakura doubted he was – then the teen's ka posed perhaps an even greater threat. But the chance that the dice master was alive was where he was putting all of his faith in order for this plan to work. It was the only conceivable arrangement he could concoct with even a sliver a possibility of success.

"How does that help us now?" Jou cut in impatiently. "All of us have our kas."

"Idiot," Bakura spat in aggravation. "Reborn the Monster isn't the only card she can use! With her ka she can, in theory, use any Magic Card."

A knot twisted in Anzu's stomach as she listened. "And what card would I be using this time?"

Jou quieted as Bakura's features lined in tension. "A Fusion Card."

* * *

"I don't like this," Marik whispered as they slowed, scanning the empty desert. "It should be here! Where's the town?"

Yami could sense Shadow Magic as they cautiously approached what appeared to be a pile of rocks. He did a double take when he recognized them for what they were. The village had been razed. If it had been ruins before he had no idea what to call it now. Not a single structure remained intact.

They slid of Silver Fang and the wolf vanished. Marik took several breaths from the amount of time his ka had been in its own physical form. It wasn't as bad as when he used it in combat though. Yugi stuck close to Yami as the former pharaoh lead the way towards the clutter.

"What the hell happened here?" Marik asked rhetorically, his guard up for any signs of his darker half.

Yami shook his head. "I'm not sure. However, it looks as though we won't be going underground."

The blonde Egyptian perked slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Well if Zork were down in that chamber he would have had to clear an entrance." Yami motioned around them. "Do you see one?"

He didn't know what to make of it. This wasn't Zork's signature. The magical traces felt familiar. Amethyst eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"Diabound."

Marik spun around. "What? What did you say?"

Yami took a second to study the magic before speaking. "This was Bakura's doing. He resurrected Diabound."

"He's alive?!" Marik squeaked, looking around elatedly for the thief.

"It appears so," Yami couldn't help but smile at the teen. "But I don't sense his presence here now."

"But he's _alive_!" Marik exhaled the large amount of worry and ache he'd been carrying with him since Bakura's disappearance. "We have to find him!"

"Where would he go?" Yugi tugged on his darker half's sleeve. "Wouldn't he stay here knowing we'd come?"

"We don't know how he got here, if he was alone, or the condition he was in following the release of his ka," Yami reasoned as they continued to walk carefully through the rocks. "Perhaps he had to leave. Besides, he didn't know if we were alive either."

It was true. What if Bakura thought he was all alone? Surely he wouldn't attempt to face Zork on his own? Yami was relieved that the thief was alive and that Diabound had returned. It was powerful and that was what they needed.

'It was no match for Zork in the past,' Yami rationalized while scouring the area for any sign of life. 'Marik is correct. We need to find him. Separated like this will only make us easier targets and less effective in attacks. Together we can create better strategies too.'

"But Silver Fang sensed Shadow Magic!" Yugi suddenly brought up. "It came from here. What was the source?"

As the words left his mouth their surroundings began trembling terribly. Yami grabbed ahold of both teens, not wanting to repeat the incident in Domino. The rocks crumbed into dust, rising up in a howling whirlwind around them. The former pharaoh sucked in his breath but squinted his eyes. He did not want to be left vulnerable to an attack. Debris was flung like weightless objects made of paper. They had to dodge repeatedly as large pieces of rock came within inches of their heads. As they evaded the hazards Yami's stinging eyes were able to detect where the energies were coming from. They were emitting from the center of what used to be Kuru Eruna. Everything was flying _away_ from the vicinity. It was a strong menacing presence and Yami didn't have to guess what it was. He just had no idea what the demon was plotting.

* * *

Emerald dragon eyes cracked open slowly to perceive a starry sky riddled with smoke. Otogi grimaced when he tried to move, pain shooting through his entire body. It was like being stuck with needles from the inside out. At his core the pain was the worst like someone had buried their hand in his chest and were gripping his heart. He willed the muscles in his arm to move so he could bring his hand to his abdomen but found himself unable. Eyes focusing again, he panicked at Bakura leering over him with evil intent in his eyes.

'What…? Where are we? How did I get here?'

"Things are going to get much more painful," the demon informed him bluntly sliding the backpack from his shoulders and setting it down beside Otogi's immobile form. "It's time for me to reclaim the Realm and its powers for myself."

The dice master's foggy mind tried to grasp what he was being told but the words slipped through his grasp. Instead he strained to look out of the corner of his eye, unable to even turn his head. Rocks, almost what looked like ruins, were piled all around the clearing they were in. Had they gone back to Domino? Where were they?

'What's the last thing I can remember? He said something about it being time to leave. But where were we going?'

Zork leaned down and unzipped the backpack with eager fingers. Otogi's breath hitched when a golden book was pulled forth. All too quickly he recalled.

'Shit!' He urged his body to move but it remained stationary. 'This can't be happening!'

"It will take a lot more Shadow Magic in order to open this. Only the rod was meant to open it after all," Zork murmured trailing his fingers over the edge of the ancient volume. "Then we can begin. I want this completed before your friends get here. They would only be a nuisance."

Internally Otogi was struggling wildly. To any observer it would appear he was in a stupor, too frightened to do anything. His mouth suddenly flung open like someone had yanked his jaw and shadowy snake-like creatures slithered forth, ripping at his insides as they thrashed in retaliation. He would have screamed if he could. Molten hot tears poured from his eyes as his body convulsed horribly like a limp puppet being pulled every which way. Otogi did everything he could to fight it but the throbbing was unbearable as the Shadows tore through him. In a distance he could hear Zork's deep voice chanting in ancient Egyptian.

And Otogi understood him.

His senses must have been playing tricks on him. It was almost like everything was being lifted up and catapulted away. The piles of the village's remains were shrinking as tornadoes wailed all around. Otogi's eyes rolled back in his head at this overload.

With a final appalling wrench from deep in his throat his body collapsed limply to the ground. The teen's chest rose and fell heavily as blood gurgled up with each rasped breath. His vision was swimming. Every fiber of his being was on fire. Never had he experienced such pain. It went beyond physical. He hadn't known his spirit could actually _feel_. Yet there was no denying the agony burning within him.

"Took more out of you than I expected," Zork chuckled from somewhere above. "Such a fragile thing, aren't you, mortal? That is why I cannot allow you to remain the vessel for the Realm. You're easily broken and impermanent. What would happen upon your death if you were still its container, even I do not know."

All the dice master could do was cough, blood splattering his shirt as he lay gazing unfocused at the sky. He couldn't do it. It was too great a task for him to accomplish. His vague plan had been unpractical. He should have known better than to assume he would be given a chance to take action. Even now he was going to die and it would be a far cry from painless. Otogi's death would ensure Zork's victory because the demon would have full control over the Realm. The teen had failed.

"Now to complete the task…"

* * *

"This way!" Yami rushed ahead of his two companions who were coughing from the sand that was settling. "Hurry!"

The Dark Magician appeared over Yugi but he lingered by Marik who was kneeling on the ground choking, clutching his throat as he fought for a clean breath of air.

((Marik's no good, Yami. It's gonna take a minute! Don't go on alone!))

(There's no time! Come when you can, aibou.)

Ignoring his body's desire for rest Yami ran. He could sense that devastating amount of Shadow Magic pouring from the crater up ahead. The ground dipped steeply the closer he came. What he would find when he reached the center, he had no idea.

Yami slowed when Bakura came into view. No, not Bakura. While he bore the characteristics of the thief, Yami knew better: Ryou's body taken on attributes of Bakura, compliments of Zork. This was going to be problematic. It was a foe far more powerful than he, and Yami couldn't use any type of physical attack.

'Impractical but not impossible,' he determined as he stared at the demon's back. Yami made no attempt to hide himself. He knew Zork had sensed him long before he'd reached him; most likely picked up Silver Fang's signatures.

"You're early."

The deep guttural voice was something he'd prayed he'd never hear again. Yami dared step closer, his breath hitching at the sight of Otogi lying on his back on the ground. The teen was wheezing, blood leaking out of his mouth and covering the front of his shirt. Despite his poor condition the teen was alive. Yami wasn't too late.

"Is it wise to keep your back to me?" Yami forced confidence and scorn into his tone, wanting to draw the demon's attention away from Otogi.

Ryou's shoulders shook in an inaudible laugh while the dice master continued to choke. Yami did not waver, knowing any sign of fear would only fuel the demon.

"Confident, aren't we?" Zork chuckled, Otogi at his feet. "There are several factors you have not taken into account, Pharaoh."

"The same could be said for you." Yami was torn between keeping his focus solely on Zork while his gaze kept drawing to Otogi's fraught form.

"Then you won't mind waiting another moment? What's a few more minutes given our long history?"

He slowly turned around and Yami's heart stopped at the glint of gold. Cradled in Ryou's arms was Priest Seth's book of torture curses. He had forgotten about the museum being ransacked. That Zork was in possession of it had fled his mind. To make matters worse: the book was open.

'Impossible! How did he…?'

"The rod's powers were nothing compared to this vast amount," Zork informed him will ill delight. "I created this book all those year ago. But the power I am about to seize is far greater."

"There is no spell in that book concerning the Shadow Realm!" Yami argued, biding his time for Yugi and Marik to arrive.

Ryou's eyebrows rose, covered by his bangs that fell into gleaming red eyes. "I never said anything of the sort. Think Pharaoh. What would be the point of transferring the Realm from one feeble mortal body to another? The container must be sturdier. More _permanent_."

'Shit!' Yami's eyes strayed to Otogi who lay motionless several yards away. "And what will happen to Otogi in this 'transfer'?" he asked in a low voice.

Zork shrugged easily. "He won't be able to endure it. Being a delicate mortal, to be blunt, he'll die and his soul devoured by the very Shadows that currently possess him."

Growling, Yami made to charge forward but instead was forced to dodge as an enormous clawed hand arose from the ground, swiping at him. Tumbling over and over in the sand, Yami quickly got to his feet as the monster rose from the ground.

'Summoned Skull!'

Invoking his ka, he stood tall as Black Luster Soldier appeared above him ready for battle. In the game of Duel Monsters it was stronger that Summoned Skull by 500 attack points. As they had learned the hard way, the rules of the game didn't always apply. Then came the greater problem: he couldn't destroy Ryou's ka. They lost Honda when his ka was obliterated. And yet…if he didn't…

Zork tilted his head to the side with a condescending smirk. "Interesting. It wasn't Ra then. It never was."

"You can't fight me with Ryou's ka," Yami didn't bother with the reality about his own spirit. "You will lose."

"Only if you destroy it," the other rejoined, pale finger curling around the edges of the book.

"You think I won't?" Yami rumbled as he strode slowly but boldly towards his nemesis. "I will not forgive myself for it, but if it means ridding the world of you permanently it is a sacrifice I am willing to make." Dark violet flames, almost black, danced around Black Luster Soldier as it moved into attack position. "If I leave the body you will merely stay in control." He took another step closer. "But if Ryou is destroyed you have nowhere to go. You are an inhabitant of the Realm. You cannot be its container. Therefore you cannot flee into Otogi. And, as in the past, I am untouchable." All was motionless for a split second. "What will you do now?" The demon unconsciously took a step back. **"Attack!"**

It didn't happen like he expected. Yami thought the Summoned Skull would dart away while the demon reformed his strategy. This would have given Yami a chance to get to Otogi. It would at least assure Zork would not get his hands on the Realm's full power. That wasn't what happened at all though.

The attack hit. Crimson eyes bulged. The thin form wavered, clutching the book tightly.

Summoned Skull perished in a round of explosions.

Yami stood speechless as Black Luster Soldier returned to him, gawking at the empty space where Ryou's ka had been. The white-haired teen remained standing but for one reason. Zork was in total control of the soulless body. The former pharaoh couldn't register a coherent thought. All he could do was stare. He'd killed Ryou. How could he have done that? Allowed Zork to call his bluff and use it against him? He should have known better. He was at a loss for what to do now after the atrocity he had committed. Yami's arms were limp at his sides. Black Luster Soldier stilled above him.

'I was supposed to save him, not…not _this_!'

A devilish smile crept onto the teen's lips. "Well that didn't go as you planned, did it? And how fortunate for me, your attack didn't touch this body."

"Then that means all we have to do now is destroy the body!"

Yami looked up in surprise at the sound of Marik's voice as Silver Fang and the Dark Magician charged the defenseless demon. He hadn't noticed their presence amidst this madness.

Marik grit his teeth as the two kas closed in on Zork. 'It's not Ryou. He's not there anymore.' In his mind's eye he could still see his soft-spoken friend who had suffered so much in his life. 'I'm sorry, Ryou. You would understand.'

"Back!" he yelled to Yugi while drawing his own ka away as two giant forms appeared in front of Zork. The giant wolf bounded back to him, snarling all the while at the newcomers.

The green beast known as the Feral Imp leaned forward on his haunches while saliva dripped between its pointed teeth. Beside it floated the demonic alien creature known as Dark Necrofear grasping the unsettling babe in its arms. The two monsters were a wall of defense blocking them from Zork and Otogi.

"What the hell?" Yugi exclaimed in bewilderment. "What's going on?! Yami destroyed Ryou's ka! This isn't possible!"

Marik's eyes met Zork's, receiving a toothy grin in response. The teen growled. "No. It isn't."

* * *

Possibly the last cliffie for this story. How bittersweet! We shall miss them, won't we? ;D

So I'm gonna be wrapping this up regardless of how many of you review... *puppy eyes* However I'd LOVE to have reviewsies! They fill me with luff and fluff and joy! XD

I'm doing well, so I figured I'd better get my butt in gear. This one just passed it's 4 yr mark which makes me shamed. :P And it's a sequel too! Yeesh. Anyhoo, I've recovered from going down on a med, however it looks like we'll be starting the process up again next week. I wanted to make sure I finished this before I feel like shit! XD Been quite busy. The snake's got kidney problems and we had to give him shots for nine days. I don't think I need to describe what a pleasant experience that was.

Reviewsies!


	28. Chapter 28: Union

So I was unsure if I'd be posting tonight or not. It all depended on how the snake's vet appointment went this morning and my emotional status. Good news: his kidney infection is nearly cleared up and he shall be with me for years to come! XD -happy dance- Just in time for our 4th anniversary since I adopted him from mean people! Squee!

I was VERY pleased at how many of you reviewed given that I promised a speedy update. Doesn't it remind you of when I used to update, like, twice a week when I first started? :P

**Seriyou: **Within Tempation...AGAIN!!! XD Can't go wrong with them...unless you want a happy song. :P Anywhoosle, yes Ryou is in a bit of a pickle at the moment. (Jou: Aaww! Now you've gone and made me hungry!) -glare- Just get back to your scene and wait for my cue! (Jou: -pouts- Fine!)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** "You got the whole "wow" factor with this chap." Whoot! You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear that. Despite getting praise for my action scenes they always worry me. I don't know why but they do.

**Peepz: **You and Kaa both getting shots...only I was administering Kaa's shots. I hates needles. :P I just got my ears pierced like a week ago! Gold star for me! XD "is it bad that I didn't very much care when ryou died? I guess I'm just kind of used to it." -grins- Ouch. (Ryou: Wwwaaah?!! I've only died ONCE in her stories!) (Malik: _**I **_meanwhile...) Oh shut it!

**Esoteric Memories:** "Oh honey. you write absurdly good action sequences." -grins sheepishly- That doesn't keep my from being a nervous wreck every time I post one. They're very intricate and everything has to be just right or it's a disaster. Kuru Eruna was the most difficult to write, me thinks. Your praise emboldened me nonetheless for this chappie. I thank you.

**Love-in-the-Stars: **"NO! WHY?!" Mwaahahaha! Because I _can_! "I actually teared up when I saw that cliff 'cause I was like so intensely focused on this!" -smirk- That's exactly what I like to hear. (readers: GLARE) hehehe! "You must be proud to know you're so close to finishing this(especially after four years XD)" Eh, more along the lines of kicking myself. :P "I know I'm proud for you!" Daaaaw! XD

**cgflower: **A bit of confusion is good. I only hope it's the amount of confusion I aimed for and not more, because that would be bad. (Bakura: Now _I'm_ confused)"Is Zork just summoning random monsters 'cuz he can now?" Nah. That would be too unfair...even though he is supposed to be the super-badass-uber-demon an' all. (Malik/Thief King/Zork/whatever: -tantrum- It's not SUPPOSED to be FAIR!!!) lol Wow. haha! You had the complete opposite reaction to Ryou's death as another reviewer. This amuses me.

**dragonlady222:** "I hope this turns out better for them than it seems it will be." (Bakura: -muttering- I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you...) -glares at him- That's enough of that!

**pride1289: **lol I sense a bit of surprise??? (Marik: Understatement.) "BAKURA GUNNA BE ** AT YOU!" (Bakura: Why? What'd he do?) (Yami: Ummm...-sweatdrop-) "And it left off at a DAM CLIFFHANGER!" hahaha! It did! It did! It really did! XDXDXD

**nupinoop296:** "I don't even know what to say!" -grins- Well that's...something. Sometimes that's a compliment in itself. (Bakura: Or they hated it and just don't want to hurt your stupid feelings) I said shut up!

This chapter shall be dedicated to **cgflower **and **pride1289 **_and _in a special way to Dr. Nolan!--who without, my baby would be dead and I would have stopped updating for Ra knows how long. :P Thank him! Song is by Within Temptation. It fits so well. It's actually about WWII. Gorgeously haunting song.

_**Our Solemn Hour**_

_In my darkest hours, I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes, how can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?_

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us!  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve? Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go, allowed it, let grow?  
If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
It will find its way, somehow somewhere in time._

_Will we remember all of the suffering?  
Cause if we fail it will be in vain!_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us!  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve? Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

**Chapter 28: Union**

"I don't understand," Yugi whispered to Marik. "How is he doing that?"

The Feral Imp and Dark Necrofear were fixated upon them, seeming unconcerned with Yami. Marik observed this with suspicion. Zork obviously was controlling the monsters. He didn't appear to be absorbing any Shadow Magic from Otogi. Was the demon strong enough on his own to summon monsters? Lavender eyes narrowed at the ka pendant on Ryou's chest.

"Yami destroyed Ryou's ka, you said?"

The former pharaoh's pained expression was response enough. Yugi reached out to his darker half through their link but found it blocked. Instead he glanced at Marik again.

"We can't focus on that now," the shorter teen stated.

The Egyptian shook his head. "No, I mean are you certain it was his ka?"

Yami came out of his trance enough to listen. "What do you mean?"

Marik pointed an accusing finger at the demon. "If you destroyed Ryou's ka, don't you find it odd the ka pendant is _glowing_?"

The yami and hikari duo gaped in shock. They hadn't even noticed this crucial detail, trapped in the guilt and grief of Ryou's loss. Yami pushed that aside, his willpower bursting anew.

"You mean…that wasn't Ryou's ka?" Yugi gasped. "But then…!"

"Yeah," Marik grinned while cracking his knuckles. "Ryou's still alive. He's in there somewhere."

This did not completely solve their dilemma. They hadn't the faintest idea which of the monsters before them was the actual ka. Yami was beginning to doubt either was. After all, Summoned Skull had appeared with no other monsters present. Ryou's ka was there. They just couldn't see it. Some sort of shield making it invisible? That didn't answer the question of how Zork was summoning other monsters. Yami's breath hitched as it dawned on him.

"It's similar to Anzu's ka," he informed his companions. "This," he said motioning to the imposing monsters, "could be the result of some special ability."

"I get it!" Yugi smacked his fist into his hand. "So you're saying his ka's capabilities allow him to summon?"

"So it seems."

Zork was uncannily quiet this entire time. The teens were unsure of what he was planning or how to approach him. They'd only just arrived and he's already fooled them once. If it happened again it could cost more than precious time. Marik did a double-take when he spotted the large golden volume in the demon's arms.

"Damn it! What's he doing with that?"

"He's planning to tear the Realm from Otogi and seal it in that book. It would be similar to the Millennium Items…only even stronger," Yami explained gravely.

Marik eyed the book apprehensively. "Will it be able to contain it?"

"I don't want to find out," Yami answered, attention averting from their enemies to Otogi again. He wished the dice master would speak or give some sign he could hear them. Instead the teen lay in stunned agonized silence. There was more than just his life on the line.

"It was clever of him," Marik sneered at the evil entity. "He summoned two monsters close to or stronger than the Dark Magician and Silver Fang."

The Feral Imp was slightly stronger than Silver Fang. Dark Necrofear, while only somewhat weaker than the Dark Magician, held many special abilities and was not to be underestimated.

This unsettled the former pharaoh. "Why not a more powerful one? Black Luster Soldier is stronger than both."

Marik thought back to when Anzu used Reborn the Monster to summon Yami's ka. It had drained the energy from her spirit. "Because he can't! Even if he's using Shadow Magic to boost his power, Ryou's ka can only do so much at a time! This is our chance!" He turned to Yami. "We'll take care of them, Yami. You're the one Zork can't inhabit! Get Otogi!"

"But…!"

Yami didn't have a chance to protest as Marik and his hikari raced forward with their kas. Both teens had been anticipating this fight for a long time. There were many lives to avenge. The former pharaoh himself had calamities the plenty that he wanted retribution for. The only way to ensure it was rescuing Otogi from Zork.

"Come!" He ran off to the side with his soldier gliding in the night above him.

There was howling and unearthly shrieks the likes of which he'd never heard as the kas and Zork's monsters clashed. Yami could only hope they could hold their own. Marik's monster was the weakest and had no special attributes. The Dark Magician's slim advantage in power against Dark Necrofear did not assure a victory by any means. It was too close. At this point Yami had to trust the teens could handle themselves.

He slowed as he came upon Otogi's motionless body. Yami's guard was up. Zork was missing.

'What's he up to now?'

Approaching the dice master cautiously, he nearly jumped out of his skin when green eyes shot open. They were still that of his ka's. Blood seeping between his teeth, the otherworldly eyes met his. With Black Luster Soldier continuously searching for Zork's whereabouts, Yami knelt by the dice master.

"Otogi."

The ebony-haired teen winced. He was extremely pallid. It was as if the very life was being slowly extracted from him. The Realm was taking its toll. Yami gingerly touched his blood-soaked chin to find it icy. Even the fresh crimson liquid was cold. He didn't have much time.

"I'm going to move you," he said softly moving to pick up the teen. "I'll try not to hurt you."

Otogi's eyes darted to something behind him and there was an explosion as Black Luster Soldier lashed out at a foe. Yami whipped around and was face to face with Zork. Behind the demon floated an ethereal woman with cerulean skin. She was chanting in some unknown melodious language.

'The Mystic Elf! So that's how he's doing it!'

Ryou smirked. "I see you've figured it out. Leave his ka lying in wait--safe, allowing it to generate spells to use as I please. All I have to do is invoke her powers then I can use any type of card I wish."

Luck would have it, Yami was in between Zork and Otogi. The dice master was Zork's main source of collecting more Shadow Magic which, in turn, he used to enhance the Mystic Elf's abilities. Yami had now cut off this supply. This meant no more monsters would be appearing for a while. The golden book was still in Zork's possession. That presented a threat of a different kind. What if the demon was employing the Elf's magic to use one of the curses from the book?

"You're a fool if you believe physical boundaries cut off my connection to him," Zork mocked, referring to Otogi. "We made a deal." A strange whine strained in the back of the dice master's throat. "Isn't that right, boy?"

Otogi's mouth wrenched open not of his own accord. Streams of black smoke spewed from it as he spasmed on the ground helplessly. The smoke circled around Yami and the Black Luster Soldier before slipping between the Mystical Elf's moving lips. The former pharaoh swore, kneeling again and collecting the tormented teen into his arms even as the clouds continued to rupture forth.

'How do I stop this?!' His mind raced frantically as he felt the power surge within the dice master clutched against his chest.

Panic set in as Zork leaned down, placing the open book reverently on the sand at his feet. Comprehension hit him in one fell swing as to what was about to occur. The demon was gathering power within the Mystical Elf not to create more monsters but to aid him in the implantation of the Realm into the ancient volume. The red-eyed being gave him a bone chilling smirk.

"Let us begin, shall we?"

The demon looked over his shoulder in time to see the fist coming. He ducked, snarling at the former tomb robber who himself looked ready to commit murder. Yami's heart skipped a beat when Jounouchi appeared beside the thief who was glaring daggers at his hikari.

"Looks like we made it," the blonde grinned, Red Eyes Black Dragon soaring high above them. There was no doubt in Yami's mind that Diabound was somewhere up there as well, cloaked by the powers of the Shadow Ghoul it had defeated in the past. "You all right, Yami man?"

"Barely," the former pharaoh managed a weak smile.

Jou's eyes moved to Otogi who continued to tremor in Yami's arms. "Is he having a seizure?" Another of the black clouds exited the dice master's gaping mouth. "Holy shit!"

"The number of you is meaningless," Zork sneered at his earliest host. "Unless you wish to grant your hikari an early death, that is."

Bakura didn't react to that jab. "Katsuya, I'm counting on you."

"Gotcha."

Without hesitation the thief lunged, tackling Zork. He and his hikari both went down, rolling several times stirring up the sand as they struggled. At this signal, Red Eyes swooped lower, landing gracefully before him. Yami stared in wonder and horror as Anzu and Mokuba jumped from its back.

"What are you doing here?! It's not safe…!"

"No time," Anzu cut him off as she knelt beside him, Jou handing her his ka item. It began to glow. Red Eyes vanished as Anzu took over the item.

Otogi coughed, blood spattering Yami's hands as he held the dice master securely. The Magician of Faith materialized as Mokuba handed Anzu a card. She looked at Yami intensely.

"I'm going to use this card to help you fuse your ka with Otogi's. You'll both be containers of the Shadow Realm then. Can you do this?"

Her azure eyes betrayed her. Anzu didn't like this plan. It put that same burden upon Yami's shoulders once again that had been thrust upon him so many times before. Bakura had made it clear that it had to be Yami. He was the former pharaoh and had the most experience controlling Shadow Magic next to the thief. Bakura couldn't do it. He had his own battle to fight. Yami didn't need her to enlighten him. He understood already.

"Hurry," he urged her as Otogi continued to cough and shudder. "He's not going to last much longer."

Jou watched on nervously as Bakura and – what looked a lot like Bakura – fought hand to hand combat. The only way he could deduce who was who was the real Bakura's tan skin and the unmistakable scar. Shadow Magic swelled around them but they seemed intent on beating each other to a pulp with their fists. The Mystical Elf was still chanting. Zork was saving his powers for the ritual. The blonde was seething, wanting to do something besides stand guard while Anzu and Yami tried to save Otogi. He convinced himself that they needed him more at the moment. Off in the distance the clash was raging between Yugi and Marik's kas and the Feral Imp and Dark Necrofear.

'This is insane!' He didn't know who he should be watching. Everyone could use a hand at this point but he had to stay put.

Instinctively his hands flew over his ears at the eruption of a giant monster emerging from nothing. His legs shook as he fought the urge to flee when he saw the hideous dragon dripping with black slug. Mokuba was shaking beside him as they stared at the creature.

'Is that…Luster Dragon?!'

Anzu was holding the card high above her head, spirals of blue light shooting from it. Jou squinted, unsure if he was seeing correctly. His vision of Black Luster Soldier and the revolting Luster Dragon swirled as they fused together. Yami's eyes were shut tight in concentration as he wrestled to combine his ka with Otogi's. The Realm within the dragon was trying to push him out. Even with Anzu on his side he could feel his grasp for control slipping away. The teen in his arms was overwrought as his spirit was pulled in three separate directions by the Realm, Zork, and the duo attempting to help him.

"More!" Yami shouted at Anzu over the gusting winds.

Bracing herself mentally, the girl gritted her teeth and harnessed more of her energies. The dragon lashed back and forth in this new confinement as it tried to break free. With an earsplitting roar it threw Black Luster Soldier back with a violent burst of Shadow Magic. Yami flew onto his back, curled around Otogi protectively. His concentration broken, he cursed as Mokuba helped him sit. They both looked up to find Anzu still in position, quivering arm held high above her head. The spell was not broken.

"Otogi!" Yami yelled at the dice master in his arms. "Otogi, you have to help us! Otogi!"

At this exact moment there was an awful screech as the Feral Imp ripped a chunk of flesh from Silver Fang; Dark Magician fraught with keeping Dark Necrofear at bay. A sudden pang in Jou's head made him stagger. It wasn't physical pain though. His eyes shot to where Bakura had been fighting Zork. Two bodies lay motionless on the ground.

"Bakura!"

Without a thought Jounouchi ran from his friends to the yami and hikari. Bakura was lying on his stomach, draped width-wise across Ryou's torso. The hikari was on his back. Neither moved.

"Bakura? Ryou?" The teen asked hesitantly touching the thief's shoulder. "Guys?"

* * *

_Bakura's narrowed eyes searched the darkness he'd stepped into after breaking into Ryou's soul room. It was nothing like his hikari's spirit. Ryou's room had always been warm and filled with memories. This place was empty. Emptier than Bakura's. This made rage boil in the thief as he walked forward. Zork would pay for this. _

_There was nowhere for him to hide. No way to conceal himself in this abyss. It was under Zork's control. The demon already knew he was there. His hikari meanwhile…_

"_How did I know you would come?" _

_He kept his composure as the demon appeared before him. It no longer resembled Bakura though. The merciless lavender eyes, wild blonde hair, and deep voice…_

_This was Marik's yami. _

"_I assume you're looking for this?" the being shook a kneeling Ryou by a handful of white hair. The hikari was limp in the demon's clutch like a rag doll. _

"_I'm surprised you haven't run," Bakura commented in a last attempt to keep his temper in check. "Then again, it wouldn't bode well for you, would it? You need Ryou. You need his ka's abilities to make up for your own limitations at controlling the Realm." _

_This seemed to strike a nerve in the demon. "You're in __**my**__ territory now, thief. A costly mistake on your part." _

_Diabound shot out of Bakura as dragon-like serpents struck from all sides, springing from the unseen walls around them. Fangs dripping with venom came far too close as his ka blasted them, its own snake tail tearing the attackers to ribbons. He was blind to it; a mass of violent movement. Then there was the sudden lull as the last of the snakes collapsed. _

"_At least we are in agreement on one thing," Zork chuckled as the corpses dissolved on the 'floor'. "We both want Ryou alive." He glanced at the flaccid hikari. "Also, you could not overcome me in the past even with your prized Diabound. I cannot take over you as the Mystical Elf holds the key to my goal. That means you're an obstacle. An easily conquerable obstacle," he whispered in wicked pleasure._

_Shooting the demon point blank in the chest with a spiral of magic, Bakura bolted around him to his hikari's unmoving form. Grabbing him, he stared into empty brown eyes. _

"_Ryou." Nothing. Diabound roared as it blocked more serpents, preventing Zork from slinking past. Bakura placed the palm of his hand on his hikari's forehead. "__**Ryou**__."_

_The eyes cleared, fluttering as he regained consciousness. Ryou let out a cry, immediately struggling to free himself from his yami's grasp. He had no idea what was going on. Where was he? His blurred mind was able to remember the demon that called himself the King of Thieves that had taken on Bakura's form. He knew better this time. Even though the Thief King looked even more like his yami this time, Bakura's hair was black not white like this person. Still his captor would not let him go. _

"_Hikari, damn it, it's **me**!" _

_Ryou froze at the way the being addressed him. Looking up hesitantly he could tell. He wasn't even sure how, he just knew. Letting out a sob of relief he clung to his darker half who, to his shock, returned the tight embrace. _

"_What's h-happening?" he whimpered against his yami's chest. "Why…?" _

"_Can you get up?" Bakura cut him off. "The demon is still here." _

_Upon hearing this Ryou braced against the thief for support, legs wobbling as they stood. Terror filled him when a dark shadow passed in front of them, a hideous creature towering above. Had the Thief King taken a new form? Bakura noted his hikari's unease. _

"_That's my ka." _

_There was no time to feel embarrassed at his mistake. Bakura didn't have a chance to blink as ten times as many serpents burst from the darkness. Thick bodies coiled around his torso, arms, and legs, rendering him immobile. The same had befallen his ka that was twisting in the uncountable restraints. Ryou was caught in a jungle of snakes in a similar fashion. Hisses echoed throughout the soul room as Zork walked slowly to his very first host. _

"_There is no time for drawn out goodbyes," he murmured, red orbs glinting. _

_His hair wilted before falling down around his shoulders, color draining from every strand until they were white. The skin on the right side of his face sunk in as the unmistakable double-crossed scar formed. The modern clothing lengthened, becoming the long blood red robe. A calloused hand roughly grabbed Bakura's chin. The snakes holding the former tomb robber reared in striking position. _

"_Farewell __**hikari**__." _

"_Bakura!" Ryou screamed. _

_They jerked in surprise as the soul room door crashed down, a figure with dark crimson flames dancing around it entering. A ruby blaze shone brightly from its chest like its heart was on fire. Bakura immediately recognized the magical signature while Zork gazed in astonishment. Jounouchi strode forward menacingly at scene before him._

"_Get away from him, you son of a bitch."

* * *

_

"Yugi!"

The hikari glanced out of the corner of his eye at Mokuba running towards him. "Stay back!"

The boy faltered as the Dark Magician barely evaded another attack from Dark Necrofear. "Yami and Anzu need your help!"

"With what?" an injured Marik panted, glaring at the Feral Imp that was circling him and Silver Fang. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we could use a bit of assistance here ourselves! Where the hell is Katsuya?"

Mokuba bit his lip as the wolf was pummeled over by the green imp. Marik cringed, his arms bloodied as he directed his ka. He was running low. If this fight was prolonged much further his ka would be destroyed. The Mokuba knew the Egyptian would not allow him to use the ka item despite Marik's depleting condition.

"They'll have to…do whatever they're…doing on their own!" Marik gasped as his ka was sent flying through the air before landing with a thud on the ground.

Nodding weakly, Mokuba turned on his heel and sprinted back to Yami and Anzu who were losing their own battle. The Realm was in control of Otogi's ka, unleashing its fury on them whenever they attempted to ensnare it. Mokuba stopped a good distance away.

"Where is Yugi?" Anzu wheezed as she struggled to keep her arm held up.

"He and Marik can't help," Mokuba informed them regretfully.

"Otogi!" Yami entreated the dice master once more. "You've got to wake up! You need to control Luster Dragon!" The teen in his grasp didn't respond, coughing as Magic continued to flow from his mouth, entering the Mystic Elf. Yami shook his head, sweat ling his brow. "It's no good! Zork has a portion of the Realm under his control. He either must relinquish that or Otogi must overpower him!"

"Bakura was going to try and get into Ryou's soul room to fight Zork," Mokuba told him meekly as the dragon thrashed viciously. "I'll go find him!"

"Mokuba!" Anzu shouted as the child ran off.

"Leave him," Yami instructed her, feeling his sprit giving. "We need to focus!"

Mokuba ran alone across the crater in search of the former tomb robber. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it would rupture. The yelps and bays of the monsters fighting in the opposite direction reminded him of when the Duel Monsters had attacked him and his brother at their mansion. He wished Seto was there, yet Mokuba had chosen to come along. He'd chosen to not wait for his brother.

Through the dust-filled air he spotted a strange sight. Approaching with caution, he found a pile of bodies. Ryou lay on the bottom staring blankly up at the sky. Bakura lay sprawled on top of his hikari. Jou was slumped against the former tomb robber, his hand resting on the thief's shoulder. All three pairs of eyes were open but lackluster. None of them moved. They looked dead. With trembling fingers Mokuba dared touch the blonde's arm.

"Jounouchi?"

He remembered what Bakura had said; that he was going to attempt to breach the barriers Zork had put up in Ryou's mind. Was that why they were unresponsive? They were in Ryou's mind? Mokuba's gaze strayed to Jou.

'Then why is _he_ acting this way too?'

* * *

_Zork frowned at the teenager who had somehow entered Ryou's soul room. This was unfeasible. The demon had checked when he first took over Ryou. The only person the teen had a spiritual connection with was his yami. How had this novice gotten in? The flames dancing around the boy made the demon pause. _

"_Did you not hear me?" the young man demanded, the Red Eyes Black Dragon forming above him. "Let. Him. Go." _

_Both Bakura and Zork were flabbergasted. As planned, Jounouchi had given his ka item to Anzu so she could fuse Yami and Otogi's kas. Then how was Red Eyes materializing here? This was no time to be asking questions. _

"_Katsuya, get Ryou!" Bakura barked. _

_Not missing a beat, the dragon swooped down and attacked the swarms of serpents while Jou ran through the fallen snakes. He skidded to a halt when the demon bearing an uncanny resemblance to Bakura appeared in front of him. Just beyond them, just out of reach, Ryou was ensnared by more of the twisting creatures. _

"_I would suggest you return to where you came from," Zork sneered. "However, this is what you get for meddling in affairs that do not concern you." _

"_Meddling?" This caused the blonde's hatred to spawn. He'd had enough. "Did you just have the gall to call this meddling?!" _

_Reacting to Jou's anger, Red Eyes opened its mouth and released a ferocious roar. Bakura watched on in wonder at the amount of power surging around the teen. It was the reserve to protect the people he cared about. His self-confidence had steeled. It was then Bakura felt it. His own connection to Red Eyes. _

'_That's it! His ka is somehow feeding off mine through our link! Being in a soul room, he doesn't need as much energy for it to take form! But how the hell did **you **pull that off, Katsuya?'_

_Staring at Zork's back, Bakura's own hatred boiled over the edge at the very thought of the blonde and Ryou being used and killed by the demon; a demon who had haunted Bakura nearly his entire existence. Shreds of snakes when flying in every direction as Diabound unleashed its wrath upon them, its power fueled by Bakura's hate. Red Eyes on one side, Diabound on the other, Zork snarled like nothing Ryou had ever heard before. He watched in horror as a never-ending horde of hellish serpents struck at the two kas from every angle imaginable. As they ripped through the air he felt throbbing all over his body. Eyes narrowing, he began to understand where he was. Looking around in disbelief he could vaguely feel it. The way he could feel the creatures' movements throughout this place…_

'_It's my soul room!' _

_Diabound and Red Eyes were besieged by the intruders, Bakura and Jou doing their best to avoid the deadly fangs that came close to sinking into them as the dodged nonstop. Zork was laughing as he watched on. It was plain to see even with Jou's help, Bakura couldn't defeat the demon. Ryou had never felt as helpless as a venom-filled fang nearly grazed Bakura's arm. Here he was, a prisoner in his own soul room, relying on his yami and Jounouchi to save him. What could he do though? He'd never even summoned his ka before. _

_The tugging at his spirit he felt made him look down from his restraints. A glowing pendant resided on his chest. _

'_What…? My ka is being used?' Brown eyes traveled to Zork who was paying him little heed, deeming him as no threat. _

_His hatred was what got him into this mess in the first place. The death of Honda and his father…Jou's own grief…his resentment towards Bakura…His inability to control his own emotions led to his enslavement. Could he change that? Doubt plagued him. Ryou didn't even know what his ka was. Just a while ago he didn't even know his friends' names. And if they were inside of his body that meant Zork was controlling his ka. Could he actually fight Zork for his own ka?

* * *

_

"Yami!" Anzu cried, letting him know she was reaching her limit.

He himself was tiring fast. Luster Dragon's power, meanwhile, had not diminished in the slightest. Mokuba stood next to Anzu, assisting her in holding her arm up. Their attempts to revive Otogi had proved fruitless. He was at the mercy of Zork's latest spell involving Ryou's ka. The Mystic Elf's radiance was blazing with the amount of Shadow Magic building up inside of her. Soon Zork would claim his prize.

"Damn!" Yami swore, his arms holding Otogi shaking dreadfully. "Otogi please…!"

The dice master let out a strangled gasp, body going rigid. Yami could sense the resistance dying down. Bewildered, his attention shot to the Mystic Elf only to become taken aback.

She was gone.

Now was not the time to ask questions. There were too many possibilities. All Yami saw was their opportunity.

"Anzu now!"

Coming out of her own bewildered daze, she nodded. They both zoned in on Luster Dragon, spiraling Shadow Magic around the two kas. Otogi moaned, features twitching. His ka was still fighting, but not nearly as strong as before. One of the bindings was broken. Zork's connection was gone. Yami knew they had to act fast. Otogi couldn't control the Realm on his own.

'Come on! Come on!'

Pain ate away at his core as Shadows engulfed his own ka. He held Black Luster Soldier in place when it tried to escape. His breath rasped as the ties formed, drawing the Realm into his soul and body. It was like being underwater but on fire at the same time. Burning all over but unable to breathe. His vision blurred but he didn't relent, didn't fight it. Instead he reached out blindly into the darkness. Then he found it.

(Otogi?)

There was a long silence before a weak voice answered. ((W-Wha…?))

Even in his current condition Yami smiled. (It's all right. I'm helping you control the Realm now.)

Another pause. ((Our souls…?))

(Are fused) Yami affirmed as he felt the transition nearing completion.

((Z-Zork…?))

(I'm not sure.)

The half-conscious dice master processed this. ((Our minds…are linked n-now, right?))

(That's right.)

((Permanent?))

Yami smirked that it was mind links the dice master seemed the most concerned about despite their present situation. (I'm not sure.)

Otogi internally groaned. ((_Fuck_.))

Mokuba steadied Yami as he fell forward. The former pharaoh gave the boy an appreciative look as Otogi opened his eyes. Relief flooded Yami. The emerald eyes were back to normal. With half of the Realm removed from his body the teen was more equipped to handle his portion. Fighting to catch his breath, Yami paid attention on Mokuba who seemed to have become the unofficial messenger between the groups.

"How are the…others holding up?"

"Marik and Yugi are still fighting. Marik looks really bad."

Anzu's head was bowed as she recovered from the amount of force she'd just used. Yami and Otogi were in no better condition.

"Bakura and Jou?"

Mokuba fidgeted nervously. "I don't know. They're just laying there…Ryou too."

Anzu shot up. "What?!"

"They must be in Ryou's soul room," Yami concluded though this did little to ease the girl's fears.

"But how'd _Jou_ get in there?" Mokuba questioned as Yami shifted. "I thought you had to have a mind link in order to get into someone else's soul room."

"Jou does have a mind link," Yami verified assisting Otogi into a sitting position. "With Bakura. He must have found his way into Ryou's mind through that. They are fighting Zork in Ryou's soul room."

This worried the former pharaoh immensely. A fight in a soul room could be even more harmful than a physical fight. They could easily damage Ryou's spirit in the process. A wound to the soul was often impossible to heal. Then again, it wasn't like they had much of a choice concerning battlegrounds. Though Yami seriously doubted Zork had been expecting Jounouchi to show up. Would Jou even be able to defend himself though? He didn't have a ka item.

"Either Zork summoned the Mystic Elf to assist him or Ryou is back in control of it," he mumbled as he tried to plan their next course of action. "Regardless, how are they going to kill Zork?"

"Can he be killed?" Mokuba asked.

Yami didn't know how to answer that. They'd banished the demon how many times now? It would be inane to do so again if they knew he could return. It had to be eternal. Was death the only way? Was it even possible?

It was at this that Otogi cleared his raw throat. "I have…an idea."

They looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Otogi coughed again. "A spell. I found one that…m-might work."

While Yami was doubtful the dice master of all people could find a suitable spell to use against Zork, he was willing to hear out any propositions. Mokuba wrung his hands nervously at the screeches coming from the combat zone where Marik and Yugi were losing. His fear was mounting at how everyone was getting separated, forced into their own fights. He looked around, becoming panicked. Yami glanced at the boy questioningly.

"Mokuba?"

The child was frantic by this point. "Where's Anzu?!"

* * *

"_If somebody has a plan now would be a good time to tell us!" Jou bleated as he, Bakura, and Ryou stood side-by-side staring down the wraithlike demon. _

_Reptilian creatures surrounded him. Some with horns and claws, others spouting enormous wings from their backs, while others slithered across the ground. Red Eyes and Diabound floated above them while the Mystic Elf hovered in front of them. Bakura could clearly detect the vast amount of Shadow Magic assembled within the ka. She was powerful. It was because of Ryou that they had been able to break away from the latest attack and he'd freed himself. Somehow, his determination has overpowered Zork's control on his ka. _

_Said demon had transformed yet again. His shoulders were hunched as he crouched as if ready to pounce. The traitor's mark was split open, blood pouring down the side of his face. His teeth were all visible on the right side. The grisly display when he grinned made Jou want to vomit. _

"_Such nuisances. I'll give you merit, you've put up more of a fight than I wagered," the cavernous voice drummed even though the mouth didn't open. Instead the voice seemed to come from everywhere. "I've had enough."_

_They backed away as all of the creatures' eyes began glowing red. Bakura realized that he wasn't looking at monsters summoned by Zork. _

_They __**were**__ Zork._

"_Any time now, guys!" Jou squeaked, Red Eyes vanishing. _

_He'd only been able to summon his ka by tapping into Diabound's energies. With his concentration broken and Bakura's weakening state, Red Eyes could not remain. Bakura internally cursed as he and Ryou were left to shield them. Not that he could put fault to the blonde. The thief would be dead already if Jou hadn't come. It looked like it might have been in vain. Zork's many forms were not interested in capturing them like before. This time there was one aim only. _

_To kill.

* * *

_

"Hurry guys!" Mokuba beckoned while trying to hold the heavy book as he stumbled ahead of Yami who was carrying Otogi bridal style. Physically the former pharaoh was on the verge of collapsing. But upon hearing Otogi's plan he plowed forward. It was more promising than anything he could conjure.

Memories of his fallen priests and soldiers flashed behind his eyes when he spotted Bakura, Jou, and Ryou's motionless figures sprawled over each other. Even though he knew they weren't dead it made his stomach churn.

((This isn't going to be easy…is it?))

Yami clenched his jaw. (No. It's not.) He glanced at the teen. (You're using the mind link.)

This remark was rewarded with an irritated glare. ((Hurts to talk.))

"What do we do now?" Mokuba pressed laying the open book on the ground beside the pile of people.

"Let's get them off Ryou first," Yami instructed as he gingerly set Otogi down. "He's the one it will be coming from most likely."

((Most likely? I don't like that)) Otogi scoffed while watching from his back. ((Aren't there any methods of knowing for sure?))

Yami nearly rolled his eyes. Having Otogi in his head was going to take some getting used to.

"I don't like it any better than you. However, I believe this time the odds are in our favor," he stated as he and Mokuba moved Jou to the side. "Take his legs. I'll get his arms," Yami said hoisting Bakura up from under the arms. "If Bakura's plan that Mokuba told us worked, then they're in Ryou's soul room." He exhaled as they gently rested Bakura beside the blonde. "Which makes it all the more dangerous. There is a great chance they could be taken as well. I've never attempted this spell before." Uneasy amethyst and apprehensive emerald met. "Shall we try it?"

A piercing howl from Silver Fang made them tense. Mokuba shook as he waited for a decision to be made. Otogi, body and soul still in agony from his own torment, grimaced at the wolf's cry. Had it just been destroyed? Was Marik gone?

((Do we really have a choice?))

* * *

Marik was on his hands and knees spitting up blood. The metallic taste filled his mouth as the liquid dyed the sand beneath him a dark red. Silver Fang was in bad shape. He could feel everything his ka felt. He cursed that such a monster as the Feral Imp would be the one to defeat him. He considered calling Silver Fang back into the safety of his body; what little sanctuary there was. Off in the distance he could hear the blasts of magic as Dark Necrofear and the Dark Magician clashed. Yugi couldn't save him. Taking a shuddering breath that gurgled with blood, he braced his arms, and made himself get up.

He stood before the monster, his legs ready to give at any moment. 'Bakura's alive! I didn't get to see him again. That's all I wanted…'

Silver Fang stood over him loyally. It would stay until the end. Marik could sense it had nothing left. All of its energies were being used just to remain in physical form. The fight was over.

With his head held high, he kept his eyes open as the Feral Imp charged. If he was going to die then he wouldn't do so a coward. The warmth of tears trailing down his skin was proof enough he wasn't ready. That didn't matter though. Death didn't work that way.

Curved teeth went right for the wolf's throat.

'Kura…'

The wish wasn't finished at a violent flash of blue light. Marik flew onto his back at the might of the blast as something creature released a shattering wail. His eyes widened in awe of the blue dragon soaring protectively above him and his ka.

"There's no way…!"

* * *

ZOMG! I managed a final cliffie! 8D

Next is the LAST CHAPTER!!!

readers: Le gasp!

I know! Exciting! I've got to say, this is one of the most intricate plotlines I've ever done. And of all my fics, it stays truest to the Yugioh storyline. Not that I care quite so much about that. ;) Something can be said for doing your homework on your subjects though. In this case: Yugioh cards and ancient Egypt. Once I did that new twists kept appearing left and right! Huzzah!

Please review and I shall post the final chapter (which I have already begun) within the next few days.


	29. Chapter 29: Everlasting Legacy

Sorry! Took longer than I said! I had an unplanned (but appreciated!) temp job this week. Yesterday I was there for 15 friggin' hours. :P

This is the FINAL chapter of the sequel to my very first fic on this site! 8D ZOMG!!! I'm **excited**!

This chapter shall be dedicated to all of the reviewers who've stayed with this fic and its predecessor! Love to you **all**! The song is Within Temptations' "Towards the End". The song following the fic is Blind Guardian's "The Bard's Song". Squeee!!!

_**The turn against  
The world we know  
Now our destiny  
Will be decided  
We have to send our brothers in arms  
With pain in our heart  
We watched them go  
Will they return?  
Truth is we had no choice  
We'll try to shield those we can  
No better world  
Let this end  
Mothers cry  
Our boys die  
But we'll stand 'till the end!**_

**Chapter 29: Everlasting Legacy**

Mokuba's attention shot towards the area where Marik and Yugi were fighting at a piercing keen. It was nothing the likes of which he'd ever heard. The boy was trembling uncontrollably as he stood a good distance from Yami and Otogi, ready to flee should it be required. They were kneeling with the book in front of Otogi and the top of Ryou's head against Yami's kneecaps. The former pharaoh had drawn the Millennium Symbol on the teen's head in blood. His, Otogi, and Ryou's.

((If either of you has STDs or that shit, I'll kill you.))

(Not the time, Otogi.)

((That wasn't the answer I was hoping for.))

Both of their hands were dyed crimson as they arranged the final preparations; blood spread over their skin like soap. They'd drawn cuts across their palms with a knife they'd discovered in one of Bakura's pockets. Yami was more than a little concerned not only for Ryou, Bakura, and Jou but for Otogi as well. This spell would require all of the Shadow Magic they could possibly harness. While it was true Yami was the container of a large portion of the Realm, Otogi still held more than half. Even though he could help, it would depend on if the dice master could command his own share. Not nearly recovered, Otogi had to lean against Yami just to remain upright.

Yami glanced at Mokuba who was looking off into the distance like he'd seen a ghost. "Mokuba."

The boy jolted, face pallid. "It's…!"

"I need you to get somewhere safe further away from Otogi and me."

The young Kaiba didn't point out that there was nowhere to hide inside of the crater. He didn't refuse as he normally did or put up any kind of fuss. Instead he was in a daze.

"Mokuba go!" Yami urged him.

Nodding numbly, the child raced away. If the former pharaoh hadn't been so focused on the task at hand he would have noticed what direction the boy had run. Placing one hand on Ryou's forehead over the symbol, he grasped Otogi's left hand with his other.

((This feels like some weird occult ritual)) Otogi mused dryly as he rubbed a generous amount of the combined blood between his thumb and index finger. ((Oh wait, it _is_.))

(You're certain you know how to do this?)

((Yeah)) the dice master replied. ((For some reason I could understand Zork last time he was speaking ancient Egyptian.))

(The mind link will help at any rate. I can direct you.)

They waited a moment longer. It had really come to this. The very thought – very idea that this would be the last the world would ever see of Zork was what drove them. A world without the demon had always been a distant dream; never a reality. A goal. A hope for the future. Not since the day he sealed his own soul away in the Millennium puzzle had his hope been rekindled.

((Come on)) Otogi smirked bleakly from beside him. ((Let's finish what you started.))

In response, Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath before tightening his grip on Otogi's hand. Even with his eyes shut he still knew what the dice master was doing. Otogi deftly stroked his finger across an open page of the golden book. Concentrating, Yami centered on Ryou as the dice master stilled. He could already sense the demon's presence inside of the hikari.

(We must make this quick.)

Sweat trickled down the sides of Otogi's face as he stared at the name scrawled in ancient hieroglyphs. ((Ready when you are.))

The atmosphere around them darkened as the Realm was unleashed. Eddies of clouds circled them like vaporous vultures as they both harnessed the powers within themselves. Otogi could feel his senses morphing as they had before. His eyes once again sharp, able to see the unseen, drifted to Ryou. Inside the white-haired teen, he found four souls…if the fourth could even be labeled as a 'soul'. It was a huge mass of obscurity and shadows with hundreds of eyes glowing like red hot coals in the depths of hell. Even now they sent a chill to the dice master's heart.

((Y-Yami…))

(Get ready) The former pharaoh gave him no time to reconsider. (We'll be back in a moment!)

* * *

"_If Ryou would step forward, perhaps I will consider striking a deal with you," Zork smirked, blood gushing from the wound on the mutilated side of his face. "I'll allow these two to leave here if you relinquish control of the Mystic Elf to me." _

"_Not happenin' 'cause we're not leaving!" Jou shouted before Ryou had the chance to process what the demon said. _

_Bakura's grey eyes darted calculatingly from the main essence of the demon to all of the creatures surrounding it that were actually part of it. The hissing monsters all bore the same ugly glowing red eyes. They had never seen Zork's true form. He'd always hid behind a guise, often appearing as the person he was manipulating. Was the demon actually a shape-shifter with no true form? If not, this was only a fraction of Zork's self._

"_But if you leave you could…!" _

"_No hikari," Bakura snapped grabbing his lighter half's arm roughly, emphasizing Jounouchi's prior statement. _

_The teen was astonished at how unyielding and protective his yami was acting. The fact that neither Bakura nor Jou would budge steeled his resolve. So many times in the past he'd sacrificed his own happiness and safety for the sake of others. They weren't going to allow him to do so again. _

_Diabound and the Mystic Elf were their last line of defense. No matter how strong they'd become they could not defeat Zork. Ryou wished he could speak with Bakura through their mind link, but, as they were in his soul room, it was the same as speaking aloud. _

"_I'll have to take it by force then, shall I?" The monsters reared up to attack. _

"_Guys!" Jounouchi shouted a warning that wasn't needed. _

"_If we can't defeat him, then let's try forcing him out of here!" Bakura yelled over the shrieking creatures. _

"_Where?" Jou cried. "He needs a host!" _

"_Exactly. Both of you have a connection to me! Open it!" _

_Both teens were horrified. "B-But yami…!" _

"_It won't kill me! It will buy us time!" the thief insisted while gathering his energies to transport them. "Plus he hasn't warped my soul room like he has Ryou's. That will give us more…!" Zork charged. __**"Now!"

* * *

**_

Yami's breath hitched in a gasp. Otogi checked on the situation unfolding in Ryou's soul room. Emerald dragon eyes narrowed at the sight of a small fissure. A door was opening. It wasn't the right one though. He could see Bakura's spiritual energies emanating off it. The connection between Ryou and Bakura!

'No no no! Don't do it!' he silently entreated them.

They couldn't retreat into Bakura's soul room. The spell had been set up around Ryou. Everything was ready. If they left Ryou's body then Otogi and Yami would have to restart. Judging by the severity of their situation, the spell wouldn't be ready again in time. Zork would have destroyed Bakura and Jounouchi by then and reclaimed Ryou and his ka.

He couldn't do anything to help or hinder. Otogi was the connection between Yami and the book. The spell flowed through him. The former pharaoh was relying on him. If the dice master removed either of his hands from their designated resting places it would be broken. Yami could become lost in the abyss.

'Damn it, Yami! Hurry up!'

* * *

"_It was uncharacteristic of you not to wait for me. I thought you wanted to fight __**all**__ of us." _

_The familiar deep voice was merely Jou's dying mind playing tricks on him. He was crouched on the ground cowering as he waited for the jagged teeth to rip him apart. _

_Bakura and Ryou gazed in shocked wonder at the former pharaoh standing in front of them, a full translucent shield surrounding them. He stood outside, back to them as he stared down the demon who was snarling at him. Ryou felt his darker half smirk. _

"_Took you long enough." _

_Yami released a dry chuckle. "Excuse me for being late. We were a bit…delayed." _

_Bakura looked up at the monsters towering over them that had recoiled after hitting the transparent screen. "No shit." _

"_Once again, so much for gratitude on your part, Bakura." Idle banter aside, Yami grew serious. "I'm glad to see you alive." _

"_Likewise." Grey eyes penetrated the atmosphere around Yami. He was giving off an overwhelming amount of Shadow Magic. "I see the girl was successful. What the hell are you doing here though?" He looked down at the trembling blonde, kicking him. "Get up, you moron." Yelping, Jou sprang to his feet ready to fight tooth and nail. Bakura snorted in disgust. "You really are an idiot, you know that?" _

"_Yami!" the blonde chortled._

"_What do you want us to do?" the thief ignored him. _

_Yami smiled though his friends could not see him. "You've done more than your share. Leave the rest to Otogi and me." _

_The former tomb robber started. "What are you talking about?" _

_The furthest their plans had gone were getting the Realm under control. They had been victorious in that feat. He wasn't seriously considering taking on Zork alone, was he?_

_Instead of answering, Yami gathered all of his powers to his core ready to launch his assault. "Get back to your soul rooms as soon as the barrier goes down. Bakura, take Ryou to yours until this is complete. Do __**not**__ try to come with me."A thin thread wrapped around one of the demon's necks. Then another, until it was like they were entangled in a giant spider web as it thrashed about._

_The thief's muscles tightened. "But…!" _

"_We wanna help!" Jou yelled before immediately taking a step back as violet flames shot up all around Yami. _

"_Then do as I say." The shield evaporated in a single instant. "Go now!" _

_No sooner had these words been bellowed than a detonation like nothing they'd ever experienced ignited the entire soul room. It blinded all senses and left one utterly vulnerable. Before it ended there was a violent implosion that dragged everything that had just been thrown back towards the center of the room. Anything remaining in there would be helpless against it. _

_Bakura leaned against his soul room door, his hikari huddled against his chest, both of them bracing their heels as the door vibrated horribly. He had no idea where Jounouchi was; if the blonde had made it out in time. The thief held tight to his lighter half, concerned what was going on in Ryou's soul room. If it was damaged…Another howl of rage made him press harder against the door. _

'_Yami…what the hells are you doing?!'

* * *

_

Otogi grit his teeth as he felt the demon snagging in the Shadow weavings he and Yami had created between themselves. The ancient creature was thrashing wildly in its bindings. Wrathfully Zork tore away at the netting while Otogi raced to repair it with matching speed.

"_**Release me, mortal!" **_ the demon shrieked angrily.

It resembled no human form. Instead it was a mass of twisted tortured bodies and blazing red eyes. Otogi couldn't make sense of it. Yami opened his eyes.

"Now!"

Stepping over Ryou while never letting go of Otogi's hand, Yami sank down and placed his hand on the page beside the dice master's. Written in blood in ancient Egyptian was one word: _Zork. _The former pharaoh's arm shook as he felt the captured demon sink into the trap laid in the very weapon it had created. As Otogi had read, the spell would first confine Zork to his new 'vessel'. It would not hold him for long. That's where the next step came in to play. He grimaced as countless claws swiped at his soul for retribution. The book was alight as they fought the demon down, gradually sinking him into it.

(Can you hold him?!)

Dragon eyes shining a bright sea green, the dice master hesitated before nodding curtly. ((Just make it quick!))

Removing his hand from the book, Yami grabbed it by the corner and began closing it. Otogi's hand was placed firmly on the page, blood gushing from his palm at the demon's attempts to tunnel into him. Being a vessel of the Realm, it was not possible.

"_**Bastards!" **_

"Who's weak now?!" Otogi screamed at the demon as it cursed at him vengefully.

(Otogi!) Yami warned him.

The dice master pulled his hand back as the book slammed shut with a heavy thud. Immediately it began to rise off of the sand. Otogi jumped toward it, throwing it back down with both hands planted firmly on top of it. Yami didn't move to help as green light surrounded the dice master who was glaring down at the book in a most savage way.

"You did this to me! You did this to **all** of them!" he seethed, otherworldly eyes able to view the trapped demon clearly. He imagined Honda, Shizuka, and her family. He thought of Ryou who had to suffer at the hands of this devil. Of former hosts Bakura, Seto, and Marik as well as unknown others. "This is the last time! We're through with you and your shit!"

"_**You cannot contain me…!" **_

Upon hearing this frantic screech, a humorless smirk worked its way onto the dice master's face.

"Go to hell."

Yami watched in awe as the book began melting right there under Otogi's hands. Though his hands were immersed in the molten liquid, it did not damage his flesh. Smoke billowed up as thousands of echoing shrieks pierced the night. The gold spilled over the sand in a harmless puddle. Bakura's eyes shot open and he sat swiftly, mouth hanging open at the sight that befell him. Otogi was engrossed in his task, ruthlessly driving the demon into dust, destroying its vessel. Shadow Magic crackled like static around the dice master at the final rupture of magic from Zork before it went dead silent. Slowly removing his hands, Otogi held his breath. Bakura and Yami observed the way the morphed eyes studied the golden pool attentively for any sign of the demon. Only after a thorough search that came up negative did the dice master release a breath, pupils returning to their normal appearance.

The former pharaoh dove forward and caught the teen as he collapsed. "Otogi!"

Bakura's gaze was fixated upon the remains of the book of Seth. Could it actually be true this time? The demon was actually gone? Permanently? After everything he'd been through…was the thief finally free of Zork?

"Holy shit!...What's going on?"

Rolling his eyes, the thief finally turned to the blonde who was looking about confusedly. "Got to your soul room in time, I see."

Jou scratched the back of his head with a lopsided grin. "Just."

"Pity. I was hoping we would get a bit of peace and quiet."

"Wat!"

Ryou smiled tiredly from beside his yami, having returned to his own body. His soul room was in desperate need of repair. It appeared Yami had done a meticulous job in keeping Ryou's spirit from being damaged by the spell. Even though he had only been partially conscious of what was happening, it felt like an eternity since he had been in control of himself. How long had it been? He really had no idea.

"Where are the others?" Bakura spoke over Jounouchi's insults.

Yami tensed. In all of the mayhem he had forgotten. Quickly he tapped into his link with Yugi. The teen did not answer. Bakura read the awakening panic in the former pharaoh's features, hurrying to his feet and racing off in the direction of their friends' last known location. Despite Zork's destruction and the Mystic Elf being dormant, there was still a chance the monsters summoned had remained. Yami wasn't too concerned for Bakura's safety, given Diabound was with him.

"Hey! Wait!" Jou yelled scrambling to his feet and jogging after the former tomb robber. "Where'd he get this energy from? – Bakura, wait for me!"

Otogi slumped against Yami as Ryou slowly crawled over to them; his own body fatigued. The former pharaoh sighed.

"I guess we'll let them deal with the rest."

((How do you manage this?))

Yami glanced down at the teen pressed against his chest. (What?)

The dice master stared at their blood-covered hands. ((All of this…? And never…no recognition. No one ever knowing. Nobody is going to appreciate or thank us. Don't you ever wonder if it's really worth it?))

The former pharaoh regarded him quietly, helping Ryou ease down beside them to wait for their friends. (It's true. No one will ever hear about this. And that's probably for the best. This will be an unwritten, unmarked piece of history…as there have been so many before us of which we never learned. As for your question: I used to wonder. Not anymore.)

Unlike his usual self, the dice master didn't make a sarcastic comment. Instead, his pupils stretched into vertical slits as he tapped into his powers. Yami was about to reprimand him for wearing himself out unneeded when the all-seeing eyes turned in the direction Bakura and Jou had run. Otogi's throat muscles tightened when he saw, limbs trembling as he stared at what Yami and Ryou could not see. The look on his face frightened Yami for some reason. It was pained and yet…it wasn't a reaction he'd expect if anyone had died.

"Otogi?" the hikari pressed. "Are they all right?"

Swallowing deeply, the dice master hastily drew his powers back; eyes returning to their natural state. "Yeah," he croaked. "Everyone's fine."

* * *

They were all motionless, staring up at the sky. Bakura took this as a sign they had defeated their enemies since their kas had returned to them. Yugi and Mokuba were holding Anzu steady. She was kneeling, breathing heavy, tears flowing from her cerulean eyes as they stared high over them. He immediately took in Marik's poor condition, gashes lining his friend's arms. As he made to shout out to them he detected the presence of something hovering above. Skidding to a stop, he tilted his head back, a gasp escaping him at the sight of the blue dragon soaring in the night sky.

"…said wait!" Jou wheezed as he approached the thief. "Sheesh, what part of 'wait' do you not…What's wrong?" The thief merely motioned with his head. The blonde looked up, muscles locking when he spotted it. Releasing a whimper, he took an unsteady step forward.

Bakura's gaze moved to Anzu, noting the card bending in her tight grip. 'Reborn the Monster.'

Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress glided calmly on the cool desert breeze, no enemies left to vanquish. Even so, the small dragon seemed restless.

"Allow it to leave," Bakura instructed the girl.

"No!" Yugi and Jounouchi exclaimed at once.

"Don't be selfish!" the former tomb robber admonished them.

"It's all we have left of him and you want us to give it up?" the blonde yelled at him, eyes stinging.

Scowling at him, Bakura focused on Anzu. "These aren't ancient times. This ka is not yours to keep. It _must_ be released."

She looked at the thief sadly. "I understood that with Diabound and the Black Luster Soldier we had to come here because they had been sealed away…" Her eyes strayed back to Honda's ka. "But not the Winged Dragon. It wasn't bound to any one place. With my ka I had the ability to bring it back…" More tears slipped down her cheeks. "You and Yami said…he couldn't enter the afterlife. That with an incomplete spirit…" Anzu smiled up at the dragon. "Now he can be at peace. Right?"

At these words her friends' protests dissipated. They looked to the thief who nodded in confirmation that it was true. With this affirmation the smile widened and she breathed as if it were her first real breath of her life. All she had to do was let go. Despite the reassurances, it was still so hard. Exhaling that breath, she stared directly into the ka's eyes. She could almost see Honda gazing back through them.

"Go to him," she whispered. "Take him home."

The dragon made no motion that it had heard her and she wondered if she was unconsciously keeping it there. Then, without a sign, it gracefully curved on a flow of air and climbed the heavens lined with stars, flying farther and farther into the desert as it did so. They watched in silence, Jou yearning to chase after it and see if it would lead him to his friend one last time. His body obeyed this thought and he moved forward. A hand on his shoulder stilled him but he never looked away from the departing ka.

"You cannot go with this time," Bakura said softly.

Anzu buried her face in her hands, sobbing as Mokuba and Yugi kept her from collapsing. Jou reached up and gently pushed the thief's hand away. Brown eyes kept on the dragon until it could not be distinguished from the stars. Then he stared up at them trying to guess which was the ka before deciding it didn't matter. From somewhere to his left he heard Marik cry in joy as he and the thief finally reunited. A small smile crept onto his lips as he gazed upwards.

"Thanks Honda. We're all okay here. You look after my sister for now, won't you?...An' behave yourself, 'cause I'll be asking her a _lot_ of questions when I get there!"

* * *

"I hate this so much!" Yugi said pacing the Game Shop where the group had gathered. They'd closed early, having been too edgy to work.

"Shouldn't they have called by now?" Anzu chimed in as she stared at the cars passing by. "What's taking so long? Yami have you sensed anything wrong?"

Yami chuckled from beside the phone. "No I haven't. And you all really need to relax. If something were amiss we would know already…"

"Nothin' on TV!" Jou's loud voice announced from the living quarters of the building.

The girl sighed. "Well that's good. It would be on the news if…"

"Not if they were all obliterated," Jounouchi interrupted as he entered the shop with a bag of potato chips.

"That's a very positive attitude," the former pharaoh chided. "Really guys, have a little faith in him."

Yugi gave his darker half a dubious look. "You're acting like your previous trips with him went smoothly."

Yami caught himself before he could grimace. "Well yes, but that was a while ago and we trained after that…"

"I dunno, Yami man," the blonde said before stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. "Hss nbt thuut grwat wiff hith tempr."

"Jou swallow! Ugh!" Anzu scowled in disgust.

They looked up as a limousine pulled up in front of the curb. Mokuba hopped out of the back and ran into the shop while his older brother took his time as if seeing how long he could delay the inevitable of having to join them.

"Kaiba, you're finally up and about," Yami commented. "It's about time."

"That's what you get for ignorin' the doctors and leavin' the hospital way before you were supposed to," Jou sniggered earning a glare from the brunette.

Kaiba had plenty to complain about. He'd been drugged and practically unconscious when Mokuba and the group returned from Egypt with his jet. By the time they told him what happened several weeks had since passed. This didn't discourage him from immediately shutting down all of his brother's accesses to company vehicles for the next century. The dreams had ceased much to his relief. It was as if the defeat of Zork had laid the past to rest. He knew this wasn't completely true. They still had troubles the plenty and the clock was ticking. It was actually the reason he had come to the shop that very day.

"It's been an uneventful flight. They should be landing in five minutes. I'll get a call when they've touched down," he stated evenly, skimming over the blonde's mockery with ease. "I wanted to make sure you were getting the same…report on your side," he finished, uncertain of how to word it.

Yami cast his eyes upwards. "For the last time everyone: I haven't sensed _anything_."

The CEO frowned. "Be that as it may, I thought it best I be here when they call lest anything happens so they could get instructions from you…if your friend gives them the chance."

"Nothing is going to happen," the former pharaoh ground out; apparently the only person that believed that.

There was an awkward pause as they waited. No one seemed quite certain what to say. Much had occurred that could not be undone. Mokuba was the first to think of something.

"Could I borrow a ka item?"

"**No." **

Everyone in the room, his brother included, gazed disapprovingly at him. The boy pouted, sitting on the floor.

"I just wanted to see Gray Wing…"

"And blow up another of my cars? I think not," his sibling scoffed. "You should bury those items in the desert again. It's where they belong."

Yami would agree. "They help when it comes to controlling the Realm. Otogi wears one at all times for extra precautions."

Mokuba's ears perked. "What about the other three?"

The former pharaoh smirked. "There's no need for you to know that."

The child glared at him and Kaiba shook his head. Before a fight could commence a phone rang. The CEO whipped out his cell and held it to his ear.

"What is it?...I see." He switched it to speaker phone.

"What is with your people constantly monitoring me?" an extremely peeved dice master demanded.

"Hi Otogi!" Jou yelled.

Kaiba growled at him. "Tone it down, dog. Ryuuji, I don't need my planes spiraling out of control and crashing because you went haywire."

"Tch! Next time I'm flying commercial!"

Yami smirked. "Otogi, just bear with this for a little longer. You have a difficult time controlling your powers when I'm not around and you're in a foul mood. The last thing we need is you on a plane full of people who annoy you."

"…Are _all_ of you there?"

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "Everyone but Ryou…and Bakura and Marik of course."

"And why the hell aren't you – oh I don't know – at the museum or somewhere figuring out how to remove and/or destroy the Shadow Realm so I can stop having you people babysit me?!..." A loud 'boom' drowned out anything he might have said next. The dial tone droned.

They stared wide-eyed at the phone in Kaiba's hand. Then the shop phone rang. Yami hastily picked it up.

"Otogi? What was that?"

"…okay, I'll take Kaiba's stupid plane home," the miffed dice master mumbled not answering the question.

"What exploded?" the CEO demanded the former pharaoh since only Yami could hear the dice master. "If he blew up my jet, so help me…!"

"The plane is fine. And so is he, thank you for being so concerned," the former pharaoh said before disregarding Kaiba. "Otogi, I promise we'll start searching again tomorrow. We just wanted to make sure you got there safely."

The teen snorted. "There was a time when business trips were much less of a hassle and just annoying."

"Don't get yourself worked up. I'm not there to help you control the Realm."

"Yeah yeah," the dice master waved it off. "I'll call again before I leave so all of you don't go ballistic."

Yami smiled. "We appreciate it."

"Ooh! Tell him to get some of those good chocolates while he's there!" Jou chortled tapping on Yami's shoulder.

"No souvenirs. And now I'm hanging up before you people annoy me further." And, true to his word, Otogi did just that. Yami chuckled as he hung up the phone.

"I promised him we'd continue researching tomorrow."

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "And just what are Ishtar and the thief doing in regards to this whole mess? Don't tell me they dumped this problem on us and took off?"

"They wouldn't do that!" Jou exclaimed shaking his fist at the CEO.

"Marik's sister and step brother are investigating for us in Egypt," Anzu informed the Kaiba brothers. "Ishizu has ties to many museums and archeological sites. If anything of use surfaces she'll find it."

The CEO huffed. "Like that woman can be trusted."

Yami paid no attention to him, wandering back into the living room and reclining in a chair. He and Otogi didn't admit it to anyone else, but even with the ka items it was draining being the vessel of the Realm. While most of their friends could figure this out with ease, Bakura had been the only one to approach them on the matter. Yami wouldn't ever say it, but he missed having the thief around to converse with and bounce ideas back and forth; even if they did just end up blatantly insulting one another. He valued Bakura's insight and had grown accustomed to having it readily available 24/7.

The thief did call to check in on him and Otogi. Also, he would gruffly inquire about Jounouchi, to Yami's surprise. If the blonde was there at the time Yami would just hand him the phone. The conversations between the teen and thief always ended up as loud arguments. If not for the feeling both were somehow benefitting from this the former pharaoh would have banned it altogether. He would never understand the two of them.

"Yami man, you okay?" Jounouchi stood before him with an empty chip bag. "You just left."

The former pharaoh smiled tiredly. "Just relieved Otogi's landed."

His friend grinned. "I thought you said you were sure he wasn't gonna do anything."

"I was," Yami affirmed should Jou think otherwise. "That doesn't mean I don't worry anyway. He isn't the most cooperative person."

"Understatement." Jounouchi sank onto the small sofa. "Hey, I was wondering something."

"What would that be?"

The blonde was serious now. "How is Ryou doing?"

"Fairly well, from what I've gathered. When he called a few days ago he seemed quite comfortable." Yami studied his friend. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"Nah. I just wanted to make sure. I mean, he an' I both are kinda in the same boat, so to speak."

"This is true. Yet I think he wants to do this."

Jounouchi didn't need to vocalize the fact they'd both lost their families in the hell the Master and Zork had raised. Since that time the blonde had remained at the Game Shop. There was, too, the void that could never be filled of the elderly shop keeper. Everyone had banded together in the aftermath.

Otogi would only go so far. He'd stayed with them for two days before returning to his own place, having not the patience of living with them. Yami had worried the dice master was not ready to handle his portion of the Realm on his own but soon reconsidered. The more irked Otogi was the less in control he was of his powers. That meant, generally, he was actually in better shape when away from them. Just to be on the safe side, the dice master had severely cut back on the number of business meetings and such, having more people hired so he would have less to stress about.

"I'm definitely not like Ryou."

Yami regarded Jou at the dryness in the teen's voice, trying to discern how much he was joking. "You're both coping differently. This is simply the path he's chosen."

Jou's face broke into a grin. "Yeah. And man was Bakura was _pissed_."

Yami didn't hold back his laugh. "And _that_ is no understatement."

"I never thought he was so protective of Ryou…at least, before all of this," Jou continued to admit while staring at the black television screen. "Then, looking back, I realized he's been watching out for him this entire time. Guess that's why he was so against Ryou going over to Egypt to help Ishizu."

"Marik smoothed things over."

Jou sat up a bit at this. "Speaking of Marik: Did Kaiba ever track down the doctor?"

Yami released a snort. "Not as of late. I can't believe none of us ever got his name. It's driving Kaiba insane that he can't locate a person."

"We got a lot to thank the dude for…plus the winnings," Jou added with glee.

Yami chuckled. "Who would have thought he would have been the one to deduce how long before those two got together?"

"I think Kaiba's just sore 'cause he lost," Jou kidded while flipping the remote over in his hands. "Not that he knows anything about relationships anyway. He kept sayin' stuff like: 'Let's just go to the person who was the second-closest to guessing when Bakura and Marik hook up.' That is, until he realized that person is me!" he stated in amused pride.

The conversation drifted off into silence as they both pondered the entire thing. When the bet was made no one had been very confident it would happen. Perhaps this was part of the reason Kaiba's guess had been five years. That way, once everyone else's guesses had passed, he would win by default.

Yami looked forward to the phone calls that came once a week on Sunday at 8pm sharp. It was like Bakura to be practical. He could tell by the eased tone of the thief's gruff voice that the former tomb robber had finally let go. The chains of that past that had remained intact for over three thousand years had been broken at long last. Zork was gone. The people of Kuru Eruna were at peace. The only problem left to be dealt with was that of the Shadow Realm.

It was something that made him wonder why the thief would request the other three ka items. He had figured Bakura would leave him to the task of finding a fitting fate for them. Instead the white-haired yami had been insistent nonetheless, and was adamant Yami keep it a sworn secret. And of course Yami obliged. It was simple curiosity now that made him ponder over what Bakura could possibly want with the items. Neither of them needed a ka item in order to summon their kas and Marik would only require one of the pendants.

"I think I'll turn in early," he said to the blonde.

"You sick?"

"No," he reassured as he rose to his feet. "A good night's sleep just sounds so refreshing...Well, as relaxing as the Realm will allow."

"Don't forget we're going back to the museum tomorrow!" Jou reminded him encouragingly. "We'll get you and Otogi free in no time!"

"You sound confident. Don't get carried away. It's already been three thousand years…"

"But this time you've got us!" Jou interrupted giving his friend two thumbs up. "So no worries, man! You just hang in there. Ryou's in Egypt searching and the rest of us are here. You and Bakura have already had to do so much. This time around it's our turn! And believe me when I say we'll get through this soon!"

Yami smiled lightly at his friend. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"A potato!" Marik chirped.

Earl and Bakura paused and stared at the teen as they closed the coffee shop for the night. The thief was in the midst of sweeping the floor with a broom and dustpan. The owner was stacking beer mugs onto a large tray held by a muscled arm. Marik was sitting atop the countertop he was supposed to be scrubbing swinging his legs merrily. Bakura quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

The teen grinned. "The riddle you gave us: 'What has an eye but cannot see?' A potato!"

Bakura shook his head. "You can be such a flake."

Marik pouted playfully. "Potatoes each have an eye! It makes sense!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"You're just mad because you gave a shitty riddle!"

Earl burst out laughing. He'd already grown quite accustomed to the blonde Egyptian. The shop owner hadn't so much as blinked when Bakura showed up out of the blue one evening with Marik in tow. Immediately the man seemed to sense how important Marik was to the thief – that this was something different than with the tri-colored haired teen called 'Tadadshi'. He also wasn't fazed when Marik addressed the thief as 'Kura' instead of 'Kenji'. When Marik began waltzing around wearing one of those belly shirts the shop owner had pointed out he was going to get unwanted negative attention from their patrons. Marik promptly began wearing full-length tees. It didn't even trouble Earl when he caught them kissing in front of one of the ovens, merely warning them not to fall on the burners to which Bakura had become flustered at being caught. Marik, meanwhile, had been beaming. Not a moment later he'd scurried to the phone and was spreading news of the kiss far and wide much to Bakura's abject horror.

No, Earl had not asked a single question when his nimble-fingered, foul-mouthed worker reappeared. He took what information was given to him. While it wasn't a lot, he found Marik was a lot more talkative than Yami. Bakura offered little explanations which was fine with the man. He understood this had become the thief's home and sanctuary. Whether it would stay permanent this time was never clear but he had a feeling that, regardless of the circumstances, Bakura would always come back.

"A storm," Earl stated less the argument should keep them from their chores. "Keep working, boys."

Marik frowned picked up the neglected rag beside him. "A potato could be the answer too."

"If Katsuya were playing, yes, because it's a food item."

"Do I have to beat you both with that broomstick?" Earl growled at them.

The blonde made a face. "It's covered in…I don't even know what!"

"Exactly. So pipe down and finish with that countertop. You haven't even touched the tables yet."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I told you he's prissy, Earl."

Marik stuck his tongue out at the thief. Earl gave, putting the tray on a table covered in crumbs and walked over to the counter. He knew how to draw a reaction from the blonde, whipping out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Hey!" Marik yelled. "I told you two to quit that crap!"

"You haven't got me under your thumb like we both do Kenji."

"You do not!" the thief snapped as Marik snickered.

Truth be told, Bakura answered to them both more than he would ever admit. It wasn't a bad thing though. He was smoking less – not at all at the apartment. Marik refused to go near him if he smelt of cigarettes. As for Earl, the man had gotten him in line once again. Bakura would simply retort and they would threaten and cuss out one another as they always had in the past.

There was only so much Bakura could control. He'd come to find this a long time ago. To have so many burdens vanish made living all that easier. There was no denying the extremely large task they had yet to complete concerning Yami and Otogi being the vessels of the Realm. He and Marik would go back to them when needed. Bakura was in no hurry to scour Egypt for the answers. His hikari was intent on doing that. While Bakura was still keen on shielding Ryou he could not stop him. Marik helped him see this.

He continued to protect everyone as best he could. Bakura checked in on the mutt who was adapting to his new life. Ryou was no longer in his charge but kept in touch. Marik was safe at his side and he wouldn't be able to pry said teen away if he tried. Not that he would. What was important to him was living life with the past behind them never to return. The ka items were safe locked up in a box in Earl's keep just in case they should ever be of need some day. The man didn't know what was inside. He didn't really care either way. Not being a saint himself, if it was drugs or something else illegal he was not daunted. Marik was not even aware the ka items had come with them to the little town. That was exactly how Bakura wanted it to stay.

Bakura came out of his thoughts when moist lips planted on his. In his surprise he quickly pushed his lover back who pretended to be offended.

"What? Don't be mad at me! Earl was the one who said it!"

The shop keeper laughed a deep throaty sound as a whiff of smoke left his mouth. Bakura pretended none of it had happened, stalking over to the counter and leaning against it. Almost immediately Marik was perched on it behind him with his legs on either side of the thief who inclined against the teen. Earl smiled at them, inhaling another breath from the cigarette.

"All right. Who's next?"

Marik shrugged as he played with the white locks in front of him. "Whoever thinks of one."

They remained as they were, Earl smoking while Marik ran his hands through Bakura's hair. Whether any of them were mulling over a good riddle was impossible to say. Each was immersed in his own thoughts. Finally Earl spoke.

"All right, I've got it: **When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing. **What is it?"

Bakura gazed straight ahead at the large windows watching lights in nearby buildings turn off one by one. Despite everything, he felt at peace. Even with the dilemma with the Realm there was so much relief for him. He turned the riddle over in his mind, examining it from every angle. It was difficult to focus with the soothing hands massaging his scalp. Chin dropped towards his chest and he quickly righted himself while fighting to keep his eyes open. Marik smiled when he saw this.

"I think this will have to be the last riddle for the night, Earl. Kura's beat."

The man hummed his agreement when his white-haired worker didn't make any sort of dispute. "All right then. I'll let you boys leave early and I'll finish up here. _However_," he continued when Marik made to climb from the counter, "first you have to answer the riddle."

The younger Egyptian groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Rules are rules, kid."

Heaving a deep sigh, Marik sat back. Riddles in general stumped him. He was never good at figuring these sorts of things out. His mind didn't work that way. In a crisis he could occasionally pull something out but usually it was Bakura that did that. This time, however, the thief was too tired and comfortable. They would be there all night at this rate.

'A problem? No. That doesn't make sense. I could say 'potato' and run for it while he laughs,' the teen considered thoughtfully. 'Damn it, I suck at riddles! Why did he and Bakura have to make this rule anyway? Riddles are…!' Lavender eyes widened.

Marik slid off the counter while keep his hands on Bakura's shoulders. Wrapping his arm around the thief's waist, he began walking for the exit. He could feel Earl's eyes on him the entire time and it wasn't until he opened the door that the shop keeper spoke up.

"You got the answer there, kid?"

Knowing the man had picked it especially for him, Marik smiled over his shoulder. "A riddle. G'night."

Then he left with the groggy thief. Earl stood at the counter, cigarette in hand, a satisfied smirk on his lips as his eyes trailed the two figures heading off down the block lit by streetlamps.

"It looks like there's hope for you yet."

_Now you all know  
The bards and their songs  
When hours have gone by  
I'll close my eyes  
In a world far away  
We may meet again  
But now hear my song  
About the dawn of the night  
Let's sing the bards' song_

_Tomorrow will take us away  
Far from home  
No one will ever know our names  
But the bards' songs will remain  
Tomorrow will take it away  
The fear of today  
It will be gone  
Due to our magic songs_

_There's only one song  
Left in my mind  
Tales of a brave man  
Who lived far from here  
Now the bard songs are over  
And it's time to leave  
No one should ask you for the name of the one who tells the story_

_Tomorrow will take us away  
Far from home  
No one will ever know our names  
But the bards' songs will remain  
Tomorrow all will be known  
And you're not alone  
So don't be afraid  
In the dark and cold  
'Cause the bards' songs will remain  
They all will remain_

_

* * *

_Review the final chappie! (I'll reply to each!) Love and orange tic tacs to all of you! XD_  
_


End file.
